Luminosity
by Mahtan
Summary: Luminosity é um AU da história do livro Crepúsculo onde Bella é uma racionalista focada em autoconhecimento. Inspirado por "Harry Potter e os Metódos da Racionalidade" que não requer nenhum conhecimento ou afeição pelo Crepúsculo original.
1. disclaimer

**Luminosity**  
**por Alicorn24**  
**Crepúsculo pertence à Stephenie Meyer.**

**TLN: Eu estou apenas traduzindo está obra, o trabalho original pode ser encontrado em luminous .elcenia. com (sem os espaços).**


	2. Capítulo 1: Forks

**Capítulo 1: Forks **

**Você não precisa fazer cem erros para que tudo se desintegre ao seu redor. **

**Apenas um é o suficiente. **

**Um risco errado, uma confiança equivocada, uma suposição descuidada é o suficiente para destruir a única coisa que você menos pode se dar ao luxo de perder. **

**Mas eu nunca tive qualquer razão para imaginar que meu desastre cairia sobre mim no momento em que eu estava mais inesperadamente segura. **

* * *

**Aqui está como eu decidi morar com meu pai em Washington. **

**Minhas três perguntas favoritas são: ****_O que eu quero? O que eu tenho?_**** E ****_Como posso melhor usar este último para obter o primeiro?_**

**Na verdade, também gosto da "****_que tipo de pessoa sou eu?",_**** mas essa não é diretamente relevante para a tomada de decisões no dia-a-dia. **

**O que eu queria? Eu queria que minha mãe, Renée, fosse feliz. Ela era a pessoa mais importante para mim, acima de qualquer outra. Eu também a queria estar ****_perto dela_****, mas quando eu honestamente avaliei minhas prioridades, era mais importante que ela fosse feliz. Se, por mais implausível que fosse, eu tivesse que escolher entre Renée ser feliz em Marte, e Renée ser miserável vivendo comigo como ela sempre esteve - eu não ficaria feliz com isso. De forma alguma. Mas eu a mandaria para Marte. **

**Marte não era o problema, mas o itinerário de viagens do meu novo padrasto, Phil, era. Ainda sou menor de idade; não é permitido deixar eles desacompanhados por muito tempo. E assim, enquanto ele viajava de cidade em cidade, Renée ficou em casa comigo. **

**Ela não estava feliz. **

**Renée me ama, mas ela também ama Phil, ou ela não teria se casado com ele. (Eu não a chamaria de "a pessoa mais autoconsciente do mundo", mas o casamento é algo que ela leva muito a sério, desde o divórcio com meu pai. Ela foi cuidadosa desta vez.) **

**O que eu tenho? **

**Muitas coisas - mas a relevante era: outro pai. **

**E assim, para deixar Renée seguir Phil e ser feliz, eu me mudei para a cidade de Forks, Washington - para ficar, onde eu anteriormente só passava os verões. **

* * *

**É um voo significativo de Phoenix para Forks. Um significativo dois voos e uma pernada, na verdade. Eu abastecia minha bagagem de mão com livros para ler e cadernos de espiral para preencher. Eu tinha o hábito de carregar cadernos e canetas por toda parte. Se eu fixasse meus pensamentos no papel, eles não poderiam escapar mais tarde. Sem esse tipo de imposição, eles poderiam se transformar em versões de si mesmos que fossem mais idealizados, mais consistentes - e não o que eram originalmente e, portanto, falsos. Ou eles seriam totalmente esquecidos, o que era ainda pior (aqueles pensamentos eram ****_meus_**** e eu os ****_queria_****). **

**Eu escrevia muito, sempre que algo remotamente incomum ou desafiador acontecia. Uma vez por semana eu digitava tudo, pois assim eu teria um arquivo pesquisável. Originalmente, eu tinha que escrever tudo o que eu poderia fazer para ter mais ou menos certeza de que não estava me enganando mais do que o estritamente necessário; depois de alguns anos de prática, eu confiava principalmente em mim mesma para lembrar meus pensamentos reais e não os imaginativos e fictícios que meu cérebro preferia fornecer. No tempo em que me mudei para Forks, os cadernos eram mais um objeto de conforto, que eu usava principalmente para coisas que eu poderia precisar me referir que eram importantes demais para serem lembradas. **

**Meu pai, Charlie, que esperava pela chegada de meu segundo avião em Port Angeles, me abraçou com um braço e me ajudou a colocar minhas malas no carro da polícia. Uma vez que eu tinha afivelado meu cinto de segurança, de acordo com a lei, qual teria sido muito irônico não obedecer em um carro da polícia, Charlie começou a dirigir até sua casa - minha casa também, eu supus. Ele me disse que encontrou um bom carro para mim, um barato. **

**Eu ****_queria_**** um carro. Não apenas para ter um carro - eu não me importava muito com carros como objetos -, mas para ter mobilidade autônoma pela cidade e para evitar a dependência de Charlie para passeios, já que ele a) tinha outras coisas a fazer com seu tempo e b) dirigia um veículo conspícuo. O fato de ele ter encontrado um para mim era um sinal de atenção, confiança e generosidade espontânea: ele sabia o que eu queria, achava que eu seria responsável o suficiente para tê-lo e ofereceu a mim sem qualquer obrigação social de fazê-lo. Senti uma onda de gratidão e imediatamente agradeci calorosamente. Ele parecia um pouco envergonhado; Eu aliviei o constrangimento perguntando pelos detalhes do carro e fornecendo um tópico concreto. **

**Ele já havia comprado o carro, que na verdade era um caminhão Chevy, para mim como um presente de boas-vindas - isso era bom se o carro fosse adequado porque me salvaria o dinheiro, mas ruim se não fosse, porque é um presente o que tornava mais difícil de substituir. Eu queria gostar do carro. Era de seu amigo Billy Black, que ficara incapacitado recentemente e não podia mais dirigir. Isso reduziu as chances de que fosse um abacaxi se ele teve uma razão como essa para se livrar dele, o que era importante porque eu não sabia nada sobre mexer no interior dos motores. Embora Charlie tenha admitido para mim, depois de um pouco de estímulo, que era um caminhão ****_velho_****. ****_Muito_**** velho. **

**Charlie é um tipo quieto. Depois que nossa conversa sobre o carro acabou, observamos que o tempo estava úmido e depois paramos de falar; Eu observei, silenciosamente, que o clima úmido característico da área levava a uma paisagem muito agradável e verdejante. Gostei disso, embora o pré-requisito de umidade não fosse tão agradável. Eu decidi que seria útil desenvolver um gosto pelo tempo úmido, e peguei meu caderno do dia para anotar que se eu visse uma maneira de fazer isso, eu deveria. **

**Chegamos na casa dele. O caminhão era uma coisa vermelha sólida que eu achei estranhamente atraente. Eu escrevi que eu deveria pensar sobre isso - eu não teria adivinhado a partir de uma descrição dele que eu teria gostado, e isso significava que havia algo que eu não sabia sobre a minha estética - e, em seguida, o levei para um test drive ao redor do bloco. Andava, barulhento, mas o rádio funcionava e podia abafar os ruídos do motor. Quando eu o puxei de volta para a garagem, Charlie já havia levado minhas malas para dentro e subiu as escadas para o meu quarto. Eu disse a ele que amava o carro e ele ficou fora do meu caminho enquanto eu desempacotava. Assim que eu escondi o conteúdo do meu kit de higiene no banheiro individual da casa, minha próxima prioridade era ligar meu laptop e enviar um e-mail para Renée, avisando-a de que tinha chegado em segurança e apresentando uma pequena lista de observações sobre o tempo, a boa saúde de Charlie, meu novo (velho) caminhão e meus sentimentos mistos sobre a escola que eu frequentaria no dia seguinte, começando em meados de janeiro, além disso. **

**Eu não precisava ser muito detalhada em minha nota para Renée, mas o semestre seguinte da escola era significativo o suficiente para justificar alguns rabiscos pesados. Lá veio o caderno espiral. Eu escrevi sem me debruçar sobre as palavras ou tentando editar. Se eu decidisse que o que saía do meu cérebro era terrível demais para ser gravado, eu poderia tacar fogo na página - ****_depois de_**** ter visto o que estava nela por mim mesma. **

**Eu estava acostumada a uma escola enorme com os recursos que eram privilégio de distritos densamente povoados. Eu estava acostumado a ser capaz de desaparecer em um mar de pessoas. Eu não estava acostumada com a população de estudantes de Forks, de trezentos e cinquenta e oito, contando comigo. Eu tive que entrar no meio do ano. Todos os outros já se conheciam - além do mais, todos os outros se conheciam desde a mais tenra infância. Forks era uma daquelas cidades onde algumas pessoas saíam e quase ninguém vinha. Eu nasci aqui e passei o esquecido mês de verão aqui, mas Charlie não morava perto de nenhuma família com crianças da minha idade, e eu certamente nunca havia estudado aqui antes. Eu era apenas quase nativa e não conhecia nenhum dos meus colegas. **

**Cidades tão pequenas também eram o habitat natural da fofoca. Se Charlie mencionou a algum de seus amigos ou colegas policiais que sua filha estava vindo para ficar para sempre, todo mundo em Forks que não era jovem demais para ter aprendido a falar também estava ciente da informação. Eu não podia desaparecer: todos saberiam quem eu era apenas por processo de eliminação, mesmo que minha semelhança com meu pai não o fizesse. **

**Minha novidade provavelmente me daria alguma atenção e interesse, no entanto. Se eu estivesse preparada para isso, e agisse amigavelmente e excitada por estar lá, em vez de autoconsciente e sitiada, eu provavelmente poderia fazer alguns amigos no meu primeiro dia e conseguir a ajuda deles na escola. Decidi me preparar para aproveitar ao máximo a oportunidade de ir para a escola; amigos em um lugar desconhecido seriam bons. Ponto final. **

* * *

**Chovia muito em Forks. Por volta da meia-noite, a chuva se acalmou num tom leve e pude adormecer; de manhã, era apenas névoa espessa. Puxei algumas roupas bonitas, mas nada incaracterístico, para causar uma boa impressão em meus colegas de classe que não seria desfeita pelo meu próximo traje - e desci para o café da manhã. Não havia qualquer razão para Charlie dizer alguma coisa enquanto comíamos nosso cereal, e ele não disse nada. **

**Eu me reacostumei com a casa. Fazia meses desde que eu estive aqui, mas quase nada havia mudado. Na verdade, quase nada havia mudado desde que minha mãe deixou a casa, me levando junto: os armários da cozinha ainda eram do mesmo amarelo ensolarado que ela havia pintado, por exemplo. Eu nunca tive a temeridade de perguntar a Charlie se ele simplesmente odiava redecorar, ou se ele ainda não tinha superado Renée. Minha suspeita era a última. As fotos na lareira incluíam uma foto de casamento e uma com os dois na sala de parto logo depois do meu nascimento. Este último eu poderia explicar da mesma forma que a procissão de minhas fotos da escola em uma linha cronológica, a primeira não tão necessária. **

**Eu não tinha certeza se conseguiria chegar à escola tão depressa quanto a distância sugeria que eu deveria. Havia neblina por ****_toda parte_****, e eu nunca dirigi em Forks antes, apenas dentro e ao redor de Phoenix, então eu não tinha um bom senso da qualidade da estrada. Coloquei minha capa de chuva sobre a minha mochila assim que terminei meu café da manhã e saí mais cedo. Eu corri da porta da casa para a cabine seca da minha** **caminhonete o mais rápido que pude e rugi pela rua**.

**A escola não parecia muito com uma escola. Era um conjunto de prédios de tijolos agrupados ao lado da rodovia, aninhado entre árvores e arbustos e conectado por caminhos de pedra. (Eu considerei isso uma escolha de design pobre que os caminhos não eram cobertos, e estava contente pelo meu casaco.) Eu estacionei em frente ao primeiro edifício que eu encontrei, que era rotulado convenientemente "Escritório Principal". Não havia nenhum outro carro lá, nem mesmo do grupo que eu esperaria aparecer cedo, então eu provavelmente teria que me mudar para algum terreno obscuro em outro lugar do campus, mas quem quer que fosse o pessoal do escritório poderia me direcionar para ele. **

**O escritório era uma profusão de cores horríveis - vasos de plantas verdes, carpetes laranja acinzentado repulsivos, um arco-íris de papéis e placas nas paredes e, atrás do balcão de uma das três escrivaninhas, uma ruiva vestida de roxo. Fui até o balcão, encorajei meu rosto a sorrir e disse: "Com licença. Sou Isabella Swan. Eu ..." **

**Seu rosto se iluminou quando eu disse meu nome e ela me interrompeu. "Claro! Eu tenho sua agenda aqui e um mapa da escola." Ela os tirou de uma torre de papel alta e bagunçada em sua mesa. Seria terrível deixar que a terceira frase que eu falei com essa mulher fosse uma repreensão pela interrupção, e ainda pior ficar irritada sobre isso indefinidamente, sem tomar medidas para impedir sua recorrência. Eu ****_não_**** gostava de ser interrompida enquanto tentava me comunicar, e meus ataques implacáveis a esse gatilho não tinham feito nada de bom; isso me incomodava, toda vez. Mas eu poderia fazer o aborrecimento ser ****_breve_****, com um pouco de trabalho. **

**Enquanto a secretária marcava todas as rotas que eu precisava seguir para a minha agenda no mapa em destaque, eu passei pela minha rotina de melhoria de humor. Algumas pessoas contavam até dez, mas isso apenas explicitava a intensidade natural das emoções ao longo do tempo e forçava o período de espera. Meu caminho demorava um pouco mais, mesmo depois de eu ter podado o processo de um passador de tempo que devorava cadernos para um processo mental simplificado. Quando terminava, porém, não estava mais irritada. **

**A versão curta era apenas para rever o que eu ****_sabia_**** sobre o meu aborrecimento e confirmar para mim mesmo ****_que eu sabia disso_****. Eu ****_sabia_**** que a mulher não tinha causado isso de maneira maliciosa: ela não me conhecia, não sabia sobre esse gatilho, não tinha motivo algum para tentar me irritar, e até agora estava sendo extremamente útil. Eu ****_sabia_**** que não me importava ficar aborrecida: a emoção não era ****_agradável_****, não me tornava mais ****_eficiente_**** em conseguir qualquer uma das coisas que eu queria, e eu não ****_preferia_**** ficar incomodada quando interrompida. (Não era que eu tivesse um desejo geral de nunca me incomodar. Eu teria considerado apropriado se ela tivesse me empurrado sem razão ou se ela tivesse dado um telefonema pessoal em vez de fazer seu trabalho quando eu entrasse) mas eu tentara repetidamente no passado eliminar completamente minha aversão por interrupções, e que eu tentei tanto não era ****_coerente_**** com o desejo de ficar aborrecida com essa interrupção não específica em particular. **

**Longa prática em extirpar apenas esse tipo de reação fez com que ela se soltasse mais facilmente do que outros humores poderiam ter. Mas o meu aborrecimento era a atribuição de motivação à secretária, acompanhada do sentimento de ter o direito de não ser interrompida e o hábito. Se o motivo era reconhecido como inexistente e a sensação de direito era dissipada e o hábito ****_lutava_**** como uma coisa em meu cérebro que eu não recebia bem, eles paravam de me incomodar. **

**A senhora terminou com o marcador e devolveu meu mapa e meu cronograma. Ela expressou a esperança de que eu gostaria de Forks, e me disse o caminho para o estacionamento correto; Agradeci sinceramente e segui meu caminho. **

* * *

**Meu caminhão envelhecido não se destacava como teria se eu tivesse dirigido para a escola em Phoenix. Exceto por um Volvo visivelmente brilhante, os carros no estacionamento (que havia enchido um pouco quando cheguei lá) eram modelos antigos. Estacionei, guardei minhas chaves e encontrei minha localização no mapa. De lá, segui o caminho da linha de marcador até a construção marcada com um "três" e saí do caminhão para me juntar ao enxame de adolescentes. **

**Minha primeira aula foi em inglês. Tudo na lista de leitura era algo que eu já tinha visto na escola. Eu provavelmente seria capaz de atualizar ensaios antigos e gastar meu tempo de leitura em outra coisa. Eu não tive chance antes da aula de me apresentar a alguém.** **Por sorte, depois que o sinal tocou para terminar a aula, um garoto de cabelos escuros sentado ao meu lado se inclinou.**

**"Você é Isabella Swan, não é?" ele perguntou. Todas as cabeças daqueles próximos na sala de aula giraram para nossa direção, o que, dado que eu precisava corrigir minha denominação, estava bem. **

**"Sim", eu disse, "mas eu prefiro" Bella "Qual é o seu nome?" **

**"Eu sou Eric", ele disse, soando bastante amigável. "Onde está sua próxima aula?" **

**Eu chequei. "Prédio seis. Sociologia." **

**"Eu poderia te mostrar o caminho. Eu estou indo para o quatro, não está longe", ele ofereceu. Eu sorri para ele com um aceno de cabeça e pegamos nossas jaquetas dos ganchos perto da porta. Eric estabeleceu o ritmo ao longo da trilha lotada e perguntou: "Então, isso é muito diferente de Phoenix, não é?" **

**"Muito", eu concordei. Era ótimo que eu soubesse o nome de alguém agora e que ele parecesse útil, mas não haveria muito tempo para uma conversa inteira sobre Phoenix vs. Forks entre os edifícios três e seis. **

**"Não chove muito lá, não é?" **

**"Apenas três ou quatro vezes por ano", eu disse. **

**"Uau, como deve ser isso?" Eric meditou. **

**Eu imaginei que, se ele nunca tivesse saído de Forks, isso não ****_seria_**** óbvio, um pouco como eu só conhecia neve nos Jogos Olímpicos de inverno televisionados. "Seca, brilhante", eu disse a ele, "menos verde, mais xeroscape, menos capas de chuva, mais óculos de sol". **

**Parecia que ele poderia ter ficado confuso com a palavra "xeroscape" - não estávamos exatamente em um lugar famoso por seus jardins de pedras e cactos -, mas apenas disse: "Você não parece muito bronzeada". **

**"Câncer de pele não está entre os meus hobbies", eu disse com um meio sorriso. Isso tinha sido exagerado mas, uma vez que eu saí da chuva, planejei adicionar à minha lista de maneiras de aprender a gostar do clima de Forks: redução do risco de uma terrível morte tumoral. Eu não gostava de morrer, então eliminar causas prováveis era uma vantagem. Se de alguma forma eu eliminasse todas, seria imortal. Eric sorriu fracamente, como se estivesse fingindo entender a piada, e me acompanhou até a porta do edifício seis. **

**"Bem", ele disse enquanto eu abria a porta, "boa sorte. Talvez tenhamos algumas outras aulas juntas". Ele me deu um sorriso esperançoso. **

* * *

**Sociologia foi seguido por trigonometria e espanhol. Trig foi notável pelo pedido do professor que eu me apresentasse a toda a turma. Eu deveria ter esperado algo assim, mas me pegou desprevenida e gaguejei o caminho através de alguns fatos muito básicos - meu nome, meu apelido preferido, que eu era de Phoenix, e que eu estava "indo me sentar agora" e "essa cadeira está bem?" Eu sentei, peguei meu caderno, e escrevi ****_curar o medo de falar _****_em _****_público de improviso_**** sob minha lista de hackeamento logo depois de ****_aprender a gostar de chuva (câncer é ruim!)_****. **

**Em Trig, conheci uma garota chamada Jessica Stanley. Ela era pequena, com inúmeros cachos negros e um ritmo de conversa incontrolável. Ela veio comigo para a aula de espanhol, como ela estava no mesmo tempo, e depois me convidou para sentar com ela e suas amigas no almoço. Fui com ela, mesmo quando Eric me viu do outro lado do refeitório e acenou. A essa altura, encontrei pessoas suficientes para ficar sem slots de memória para novos nomes, e não conseguia acompanhar quem estava sentado, agradável e digno de lembrança, embora todos parecessem. Eu queria escrever nomes e descrições para todos eles. Eu me contive: eu estava curada daquela necessidade hipsográfica em particular quando uma colega de classe da oitava série olhou por cima do meu ombro, confundiu-se com minha descrição dela como "pequenina" e jogou o caderno em um vaso sanitário. **

**Todo mundo queria saber se eu gostava de Forks. Eu disse a eles honestamente que era bom ter mais tempo com meu pai, que a chuva levaria algum tempo para me acostumar e que todos que eu conheci eram muito prestativos e educados. Eles ficaram satisfeitos com essa avaliação, especialmente a parte em que o comentário da chuva deu a eles um gancho para o tópico de conversa mais comum do mundo. Enquanto Jessica e vários outros na mesa trocavam fragmentos meio lembrados de conhecimento meteorológico não confiável, olhei ao redor da sala onde eu faria as refeições do meio-dia pelos próximos meses. Foi quando eu os vi. **

**"Eles" eram simultaneamente completamente diferentes e obviamente um grupo. Todos se sentaram em uma mesa, mas nenhum deles pareciam semelhantes à primeira vista. Havia três meninos e duas meninas. Um dos meninos era o tamanho aproximado, a forma e a ameaça de um urso; Parecia que ele estava planejando ir para a faculdade em uma bolsa de levantamento de peso, ou como ele tinha feito há alguns anos atrás e só estava sentado em uma cafeteria do colégio por diversão. Seus cachos escuros contrastavam com o brilhante melaço de mel de seu vizinho, um rapaz magro, musculoso e vagamente leonino. O último garoto era magro e parecia mais jovem do que os outros dois, mais parecido com um estudante de ensino médio do que com um atleta profissional. Seu cabelo era desgrenhado de bronze na luz, marrom-avermelhado na sombra menos lisonjeiro. **

**As duas meninas pareciam tão opostas quanto possível, enquanto ambas ainda eram brancas, femininas e saudáveis. A alta poderia ter sido uma estátua de Afrodite com folhas de ouro amarradas em seu cabelo longo e estiloso. Ela não parecia mais ligada à faculdade do que Hollywood, ou talvez a Paris - ela se destacaria em qualquer lugar que ser decorativa fosse uma habilidade profissional. A outra garota era menor e mais magra que Jessica. Seu cabelo preto era curto, apontado para longe de sua cabeça em todas as direções, e deu a ela uma aparência de duende. **

**Mas além das variações no tamanho e na cor do cabelo, todos eram parecidos. Eles eram mais pálidos do que eu, pálidos como mármore ou gelo - todos da mesma cor. E seus rostos eram todos iguais. Eu tive uma impressão momentânea de que eles tinham sido desenhados por um cartunista que só sabia esboçar um único tipo de rosto, mas isso não estava certo: eles ****_seriam_**** reconhecíveis apenas pelo rosto - mas seria difícil. Não porque eles tinham algo que se registrasse como semelhança familiar; eles não tinham. Em vez disso, porque a coisa mais fácil de pensar quando se olha para qualquer um desses cinco rostos era algo como ****_"Bonito!"_****. Isso ocluía o caráter individual dos traços (um queixo pontudo no duende, algumas cicatrizes fracas no leão). Eles eram muito impressionantes, a ponto de precisar dar uma segunda olhada para perceber que cada um deles tinha círculos escuros sob os olhos, como se todos estivessem ****_muito_**** cansados. **

**A duende levantou-se e moveu-se como uma ginasta para a lata de lixo, onde descartou um refrigerante não aberto e uma maçã igualmente não molestada. Nenhum dos cinco estava comendo, agora que me ocorreu olhar. **

**A conversa entre meus companheiros de mesa sobre o clima se acalmou, e aproveitei a oportunidade para perguntar: "Quem são ****_eles_****?" **

**Jessica olhou para onde eu estava olhando, e então o garoto de aparência mais jovem fez contato visual com ela por um momento - então, seus olhos negros se voltaram para mim, e então eles voltaram para olhar para o nada em particular. Jessica riu, envergonhada, e me disse: "Esses são Edward e Emmett Cullen, e Rosalie e Jasper Hale. A que saiu é Alice Cullen; todos moram juntos com o Dr. Cullen e sua esposa." **

**O menino mais novo estava desintegrando um bagel enquanto ela dizia isso, encolhendo-o em pedaços; Eu não vi nada disso chegando à sua boca. "Quais você disse que eram os Cullen?" Eu perguntei, tentada a fazer uma observação sobre o ****_bonito!_**** mas contida pela impressão de que seria rude. "Eles não parecem relacionados", falei em seu lugar. **

**"Oh, eles não são", Jessica me informou. "Dr. Cullen é muito jovem, na casa dos vinte ou trinta. Eles são todos adotados. Os Hales ****_são_**** irmão e irmã, gêmeos - os loiros - e eles são filhos adotivos. E eles estão todos ****_juntos_**** \- Emmett e Rosalie e Jasper e Alice, quero dizer." **

**"Adotados? Quantos anos eles têm?" **

**"Jasper e Rosalie são ambos dezoito", disse Jessica, "mas eles estão com a Sra. Cullen desde os oito anos. Ela é a tia deles ou algo assim." **

**"É legal do Dr. e Sra. Cullen para cuidar de todos eles assim", eu observei. **

**"Acho que sim", disse Jessica, mas soava desaprovadora, como se não se importasse com o médico ou com a esposa dele. "Eu acho que a Sra. Cullen não pode ter filhos", ela continuou. Eu notei - mentalmente apenas - que Jessica não era, até que se acumulassem mais evidências, a pessoa em quem confiar em qualquer informação pessoal que eu pudesse querer confidenciar. **

**Eu continuei roubando olhares para a adorável família; Era difícil não fazê-lo, mesmo quando tudo o que faziam era olhar para as paredes, mutilar a comida sem comê-la e sentar-se. "Eles sempre moraram em Forks?" Eu perguntei, esperando que a resposta fosse sim, simplesmente porque todos em Forks sempre viveram em Forks - mas ****_essas_**** pessoas, se eu as tivesse notado, eu teria me lembrado, e era uma cidade tão ****_pequena_**** ... **

**"Não," disse Jessica, soando como se esperasse que os Cullens e Hales parecessem não-Forks até mesmo para um recém-chegado. "Eles acabaram de se mudar há dois anos de algum lugar no Alasca." **

**Em uma cidade, a residência de dois anos não significava mais "novato", mas em Forks, sim, isso significava que eu não era a única. Isso foi reconfortante, de certa forma; Eu achara a atenção útil, mas não tinha motivos para esperar que alguém mais se mudasse para Forks até me formar no ensino médio, e seria conveniente não ter que suportar ****_todo_**** o escrutínio atribuído à novidade de Forks. E era perturbador, de outro modo, porque eles estavam sentados um com o outro e com mais ninguém, e Jessica parecia uma estudante bastante típica e não se importava com a família. Isso não pressagiava nada de bom para minha eventual integração, embora eu pareça ter recebido uma boa recepção até agora. Talvez fosse a própria escolha dos Cullens e Hales se separarem e isso era tudo o que eu estava vendo. **

**Voltei a olhar para a mesa deles mais uma vez e o menino mais novo olhou para mim de novo. Ele era tão bonito que me ****_distraía_****, mas até onde eu poderia dizer apesar disso, ele parecia ... expectante? Frustrado, talvez? Algo que ele queria ou pensava que provavelmente não estava acontecendo. "Qual," eu pedi a Jessica, puxando meus olhos para longe dele e fazendo contato educado com ela, "é o garoto com o cabelo castanho avermelhado?" **

**"Esse é Edward", ela o rotulou (e agora eu tinha identificações para todos os cinco: Emmett, o urso, Jasper, o leão, Rosalie, a Afrodite, Alice, a duende, e Edward, que esperava que algo acontecesse com ou perto de mim mas não acontecia). "Ele é lindo, é claro", Jessica continuou, "mas não perca seu tempo. Ele não namora. Aparentemente nenhuma das garotas daqui é bonita o suficiente para ele." Ela fez um barulho de farejamento e eu tive uma imagem mental de ela se atirando nele apenas para receber uma rejeição gentil, mas firme. **

**A imagem era divertida em um nível, mas triste, e então mordi meu lábio para evitar sorrir. Então olhei para Edward novamente; meus olhos apenas se moviam naturalmente, como se ele fosse um objeto vermelho brilhante em um fundo cinza ou o único item em movimento em um campo visual. Se eu não estivesse bem no meio de conversar com Jessica, eu teria retirado meu caderno e escrito na minha lista de hack, ****_Aprenda a parar de olhar para pessoas bonitas._**** Ele não estava mais olhando para na minha direção. Poucos minutos depois, os quatro que ficaram na mesa desde a partida da duende-Alice, se levantaram e saíram. Até mesmo Emmett-o-urso foi coordenado e preciso quando se moveu; Observar o grupo caminhar juntos foi assustador. **

**Eu arrisquei o atraso para a minha próxima aula, Biologia II, a fim de ficar com Jessica e suas amigas, ouvir seus nomes mais algumas vezes, e - acabou - pegar uma escolta para o prédio correto com Angela, que gentilmente me lembrou do nome dela no caminho depois de descobrir que eu estava destinada à mesma classe que ela. A aula foi realizada em uma sala dominada por mesas de laboratórios de duas pessoas, com tampo preto, como as de salas de ciências em todos os lugares. Por azar, Angela já tinha um parceiro de laboratório. Havia um aluno não designado na sala, para quem o professor gentilmente me empurrou. Sentado ao lado da cadeira vazia que seria minha casa em Biologia pelo resto do ano escolar estava Edward Cullen. **

* * *

**Eu andei em direção a cadeira vazia. Isso ia ser ****_estranho_**** até que eu curasse minha tendência a encará-lo a cada quinze segundos. Eu esperava que a aula fosse sobre algo novo e desconhecido que seria fácil de assistir. **

**Quando me aproximei, ele olhou para mim. Não o olhar confuso e interessado da cafeteria. Ele parecia ****_enfurecido_**** e olhou ****_para mim_****. Eu automaticamente recuei do olhar ameaçador e rapidamente tropecei em um livro no corredor. Segurando na minha nova mesa de laboratório no reflexo, recuperei meu equilíbrio e me sentei cautelosamente na minha cadeira. Eu estava completamente apavorada- as pessoas enfurecidas eram ****_perigosas_****, podiam me machucar, eu não tinha sequer uma ****_pista _****do que o provocava ou como parar de fazê-lo e acalmá-lo para que ele não me machucasse. Havia dezoito alunos na classe além de nós, além do professor - ****_certamente,_**** se Jessica não tivesse pensado em mencionar rumores de escândalo violento, ele estava pelo menos controlado o suficiente para evitar explodir na frente de inúmeras testemunhas. Até eu descobrir o que havia de errado com ele, eu só precisava me manter em grupos quando ele estava por perto, isso era tudo. Eu tentei controlar o meu tremor quando me recoloquei no meu lugar. **

**A aula foi sobre anatomia celular. Eu já tinha coberto isso, e o estilo de apresentação do professor não era cativante o suficiente para prender minha atenção da distração aterrorizante à minha esquerda. **

**Edward não tinha me olhado assim na cafeteria, e ninguém mais estava reagindo da mesma maneira. Eu não tinha falado uma palavra para ele - ele poderia estar ofendido por eu não ter me apresentado? Houve alguma sugestão para fazer isso que eu perdi? Eu tinha algum cheiro estranho? Inclinei a cabeça para trazer uma mecha de cabelo perto do nariz; cheirava a xampu, meio frutado, bastante limpo. Ele era alérgico a perfume de morango falso? **

**Eu espiei, esperando por mais pistas. Ele estava se segurando absolutamente rígido - se ele estava respirando, eu não poderia dizer - e de perto, sem seus irmãos mais velhos ao lado dele, ele não parecia tão jovem e fraco de maneira alguma. **

**Ele olhou para mim novamente, seus olhos negros cheios de ódio não adulterado. Eu deslizei minha cadeira a alguns centímetros de distância. Se ele pudesse ter me desintegrado a meus átomos constituintes com um olhar fixo, ele teria feito isso. Eu me decidi a mudar de turma - ou pelo ****_menos_**** o parceiro de laboratório. Olhei para a garota que compartilhava a mesa de Angela e imaginei se ela aceitaria um suborno para aceitar Edward Cullen como seu novo vizinho. Ou os parceiros eram designados? Eu precisaria convencer o professor? Devo oferecer para limpar as vasilhas -? **

**O sinal tocou e eu quase pulei para fora da minha pele. Eu queria correr para casa com um caderno e escrever sobre o medo e a confusão que sentia e fazer com que a parte de trás do meu pescoço parasse de rastejar. Edward ficou de pé, de costas para mim - ele era ****_alto_**** \- e foi o primeiro a sair da sala. **

**Eu fiquei parada por um momento. Eu queria me recompor, e queria dar-lhe uma boa vantagem inicial para qualquer lugar não-próximo aonde ele estivesse indo. Eu inalei profundamente, prendi a respiração por um momento e depois soltei. Eu tentei ligar a minha rotina de melhoria de humor, mas eu não tinha informações suficientes para realmente acreditar que eu ****_não deveria_**** ter medo. Provavelmente não havia nenhum perigo genuíno, mas ****_poderia_**** haver, e parte do meu cérebro queria manter o medo no caso de ser importante se motivar mais tarde em uma perseguição em alta velocidade pelo campus. Assustada eu ficaria até que, de uma forma ou de outra, o perigo fosse discutível. **

**"Você não é Isabella Swan?" perguntou a voz de um menino. **

**Eu olhei para cima. O orador era maravilhosamente não ameaçador, pelo menos tanto quanto eu poderia dizer (eu pensei, ****_eu vou supor que_**** todos os ****_meus colegas de turma são assassinos com machado agora?_**** Este ****_menino não tem mais ou menos probabilidade de me atacar do que teria se eu o tivesse conhecido na sociologia esta manhã, então me senti bem segura e estava certa em me sentir assim, então eu_**** deveria ****_me sentir segura com ele agora._**** Minhas emoções, de má vontade, obedeceram essa lógica.) O orador era um ****_maravilhoso não ameaçador_****, fofo, garoto loiro, com o cabelo coberto de produto e enrolado em fileiras de pequenos espinhos. Ele estava sorrindo para mim, amigável, não enfurecido ou cheio de aversão. **

**"Sim", eu disse pela décima vez naquele dia, "mas eu prefiro Bella". Eu sorri de volta para ele. **

**"Eu sou o Mike", ele disse. **

**"Oi, Mike. Prazer em conhecê-lo." **

**"Você precisa de ajuda para encontrar sua próxima aula?" ele perguntou ansiosamente. **

**"É ginástica", eu disse, assentindo e ficando de pé com uma pequena ajuda da mesa do laboratório. **

**"Essa é a minha próxima aula também!" Ele parecia empolgado com isso, facilmente feito feliz pela pequena coincidência. Eu tentei absorver sua alegria e me animar. Mike falou até o prédio da aula, o que foi fácil para mim. Aparentemente, ele morou na Califórnia até os dez anos e considerou isso uma razão para me consolar com a escassez local da luz do sol. Ele também havia me notado em inglês, mas não teve a chance de se apresentar porque Eric o havia vencido. **

**Meu papel relaxado de ouvir as amabilidades de Mike chegou a um fim abrupto quando entramos na aula de ginástica e ele disse: "Então, você apunhalou Edward Cullen com um lápis ou o quê? Eu nunca o vi agir assim." **

**"Eu não tenho absolutamente nenhuma ideia do que poderia ter acontecido para provocá-lo", eu disse imediatamente, tentando parecer categórica, mas não como se tivesse sido treinada por um advogado. "Eu nunca falei com ele." **

**"Ele é um cara estranho", Mike me disse, voltando em vez de desviar para o vestiário dos meninos. "Se eu tivesse a sorte de sentar com você, teria falado com você." **

**O sentimento sobre a conversa foi bom ... a palavra "sorte" disparou um pequeno alarme. Não seria bom para ser enredada em uma forma mais simpática ****_imediatamente_**** depois de se mudar para Forks. Sorri para Mike e entrei no vestiário das meninas. O professor de ginástica me encontrou um uniforme, mas não me fez participar da atividade do dia, que era o voleibol - uma coisa boa, porque eu me machucava muito facilmente e não queria andar por toda a semana com antebraços pretos e azuis. Ou, quase tão provável com a minha marca de graça, desviar para um dos postes segurando a rede e acabar esparramada no chão sangrando.**

* * *

**Depois que a academia acabou, eu terminei o dia. Assegurei-me de ter conseguido todas as minhas pequenas anotações assinadas pelos professores relevantes, e então me dirigi ao escritório da frente para entregá-las. Estava frio lá fora e corri para o pequeno prédio colorido. A porta se fechou atrás de mim antes de eu perceber que, além da secretária que conheci naquela manhã, o escritório também continha Edward Cullen. Minha sorte era tal que ele não percebeu ou ignorou minha entrada; Eu me movi perto da parede, esperando que ele terminasse seu negócio e liberasse a recepcionista. Eles pareciam estar discutindo. Algumas sentenças depois, percebi que ele estava tentando fazer com que ela o tirasse de nossa aula de biologia para outra classe, qualquer outra classe. Ele tinha uma voz estranhamente suave - eu me perguntava se ele sempre falava assim ou se ele estava apenas tentando convencer a secretária, ligando o feitiço. Eu me perguntei, loucamente, se ele cantava.**

**Entre o tempo e a avaliação de Mike do comportamento hostil de Edward, parecia impossível que a tentativa de transferência não tivesse ****_algo_**** a ver comigo. Mas então - o que eu queria? Eu queria ****_nunca mais_**** ser olhada daquele jeito. Boa viagem se ele quisesse outra aula, boa sorte para ele.**

**A porta se abriu novamente, deixando uma brisa de ar frio no escritório. Uma garota entrou, jogou uma nota em uma cesta de arame no balcão e saiu novamente. E quando a porta se fechou atrás dela, Edward virou-se lentamente e ****_olhou_**** para mim com olhos odiosos. "Não importa", ele disse secamente para a recepcionista. "Eu posso ver que é impossível. Muito obrigado pela sua ajuda." E então ele desapareceu no frio.**

**"Como foi o seu primeiro dia, querida?" a recepcionista pediu gentilmente. Ela não tinha visto a expressão de Edward e aparentemente não podia dizer que eu estava tremendo em minhas botas.**

**Pensei em mentir, considerei contar toda a verdade e finalmente disse: "Eu conheci muita gente boa". **

**Eu parei no escritório depois que entreguei minha papelada com o pretexto de recolocar minhas botas. Se Edward quisesse tanto me evitar, eu não lhe daria nenhum problema. Quando cheguei ao meu caminhão, o estacionamento estava quase deserto. Eu dirigi para casa, ressentida e confusa.**

**Quando terminasse com ele, meu caderno iria se arrepender do dia em que suas árvores componentes brotaram. **

**_Coisas boas_****, lia em meu caderno. ****_Eric, Jessica, Angela, os outros amigos de Jessica e Mike são todos amigáveis. As aulas parecem fáceis (ps. Exceção trig (estudar com Jessica? (Ela é boa em matemática?)), Exceto ginástica (quebrar um dedo ou algo assim? Procurar regras de atendimento (cortar tantos dos piores dias quanto possível) checar na diretoria por requisitos alternativos para conclusão (é uma daquelas escolas onde você pode simplesmente escrever um ensaio sobre a história do futebol?)))._**

**_Coisas para corrigir_****, dizia a próxima seção. ****_Qual é o problema de Edward? _****_Veja Exceções re: aulas acima. Jessica ps. indigna de confiança com informações pessoais. Mike_**** muito****_ amigável cedo demais._**

**Eu olhei para a primeira Coisa para Corrigir. Eu olhei para isso um pouco mais. Eu não fazia ideia. Meu cérebro gerou hipóteses, mas nenhuma delas era plausível o suficiente para valer a pena pensar, quanto mais seguir adiante. Edward ****_não_**** era um robô experimental programado para fazer caras assustadoras para garotas de Phoenix quando elas estavam a menos de três metros dele. Edward ****_não_**** era um anarquista fanático que achava que policiais e suas famílias mereciam morrer. Edward ****_não_**** acreditava que ele pudesse olhar através do meu crânio e assim aprender mais sobre o cérebro e ganhar notas mais altas em Biologia.**

**Nada disso me disse qual ****_era_**** o seu problema, mas decidi que não tinha como progredir nessa questão no momento. E ele não tinha saído da aula de biologia também. Eu desenhei uma pequena flecha na direção de "****_Qual é o problema de Edward?",_**** e no outro extremo da flecha eu escrevi "Discutir problema com professor de bio, solicitar mudança de parceiro de laboratório." Se Edward tivesse encontrado todas as outras seções de ciências cheias, eu certamente descobriria a mesma coisa, mas isso não significava que eu tinha que sentar ****_ao_**** lado dele e se ele "olhou para mim assustadoramente" não fosse o suficiente para mover para o professor, eu poderia dizer em vez disso que eu era nova, não sabia todos os procedimentos de aula, e preferiria ter um parceiro de laboratório que estivesse mais disposto a gastar tempo para me atualizar sobre coisas como a formatação de relatórios do laboratório, então eu não teria que incomodar o professor com muitas perguntas, é claro.**

**Eu segui em frente. ****_Fale com Jessica sobre trigonometria,_**** escrevi. ****_Converse com o treinador de ginástica _****_sobre como eu provavelmente tenho um problema no ouvido interno e isso é uma desculpa médica e fazer insinuações vagas sobre processos judiciais ou algo assim se eu abrir minha cabeça e_****_ me "esquecer" muito do meu uniforme, e encontrar alguma tarefa não esportiva da qual o treinador é responsável e oferece ajuda para compensar assim. Talvez limpando equipamentos de ginástica ou fazendo papelada ou algo assim? Ou chegar a alternativas menos arriscadas?_**

**_Não escreva pensamentos em cadernos de anotações ao redor de Jessica, a menos que seja plausível fazer anotações de aula. Fale com ela apenas sobre coisas não privadas._**

**E Mike ... Esse era um problema. Não havia nada, obviamente, no assunto com Mike; Eu não poderia dizer a ele "você não é meu tipo porque você é muito fofo e não me faz temer pela minha vida". Minhas razões para preferir dissuadi-lo eram inteiramente sobre mim mesma. Eu ainda não tinha começado a arranhar a superfície de se eu queria começar um namoro ou romance ou qualquer coisa nesse departamento. E parecia algo excepcionalmente perigoso testar de forma desinformada por experiência, tanto para mim quanto para qualquer outra pessoa envolvida.**

**Eu nunca tive que lidar com o problema de como atrasar, porque em Phoenix eu não ****_tinha_**** ninguém como Mike sendo todo agradável em minha direção. Imediatamente depois de me mudar, também parecia um tempo excepcionalmente ruim para tentar parear, quando eu ainda estava me familiarizando com tudo ao meu redor e meu julgamento poderia estar errado. E eu não sabia ****_por que_**** Mike estava interessado - na verdade, eu estava apenas supondo que ele estava em primeiro lugar, embora parecesse um bom palpite – até então eu não tinha nenhum traço de personalidade conhecido que eu pudesse amenizar com o propósito de fazê-lo perder o interesse. Ele não tinha dito nada explicitamente, então eu decidi que era seguro simplesmente esperar e ver se alguma boa estratégia aparecia. ****_Espere e tente não ser encorajadora_****, eu escrevi.**

**Eu fiz o dever de casa - em outros cadernos - durante a maior parte do resto da tarde. A desvantagem de começar em uma nova escola em janeiro era que eu não conseguiria acompanhar devagar. Consegui ir para a cama a uma hora razoável de qualquer maneira, mas apesar de não chover naquela noite, estava ventando, e eu me joguei e me virei por algum tempo antes de conseguir dormir.**


	3. Capítulo 2: Os Cullen

**Capítulo 2: Os Cullen **

**No meu segundo dia de aula, passei a maior parte da manhã temendo o almoço. Mike sentou-se comigo em inglês e levou-me para minha segunda aula antes que Eric pudesse intervir - a decepção de Eric era preocupante -, mas para a população em geral eu era menos o centro das atenções. As aulas não eram mais ou menos interessantes do que no dia anterior, e isso significava que havia muito pouco para me distrair do hamster na minha cabeça correndo indefinidamente, repetidas vezes. ****_Qual o PROBLEMA de Edward?_**** No almoço, nós estaríamos no mesmo espaço novamente, e ele poderia ... Ok, eu me senti idiota por temer que ele poderia ****_me encarar_****, quando eu coloquei em palavras. Mas ele ****_poderia_**** e não era ****_agradável_****. **

**Jessica e eu caminhamos juntas até o refeitório, onde Mike nos viu e nos guiou em direção à sua mesa (para o deleite óbvio de Jessica - isso é algo para escrever mais tarde). Os outros amigos de Jessica, incluindo Angela, nos encontraram lá e nos cercaram. Assim que me acomodei e olhei ao redor, descobri que os quatro irmãos de Edward estavam na mesa de sempre. Edward não estava. **

**Ele não apareceu durante o período de almoço, e eu praticamente tinha uma mola no meu pé quando Angela, Mike e eu fomos para a aula de Biologia. Eu dei a eles meu discurso sobre querer um parceiro de laboratório disposto a ajudar, acrescido de um "e agora Edward está ****_ausente!_**** O que eu devo fazer?" Mike aproveitou a oportunidade para descobrir a informação útil que Edward, bem como os outros Cullens e os Hales, realmente perdiam uma quantidade razoável de aulas - em dias agradáveis a família apreciava ficar ao ar livre o suficiente para faltar aulas para caminhadas e acampamentos. Consegui a permissão de Angela (e a decepção implícita de Mike) para tentar trocar os parceiros de laboratório e trabalhar com ela; ela acreditava que seu parceiro atual não se importaria. **

**O interruptor foi muito fácil. Eu nem sequer tive que recitar todo o meu discurso para o professor de biologia antes de ele perguntar superficialmente ao parceiro de Angela se ela estaria bem em sentar com Edward, receber um balanço de ombros e fazer os rearranjos. Sentar com a Angela era agradável. Ela era quieta - um pouco como Charlie, falando se havia causa, mas não lutando contra o silêncio como um inimigo odiado. Certa vez, ela me fez uma pergunta sobre como o material que estávamos vendo era comparado ao conteúdo semelhante que eu havia abordado em Phoenix, e tivemos uma conversa murmurada que, sendo sobre a matéria atual, ficou impune pela professor. **

**Corri para o ginásio, ironicamente, e encontrei o treinador e recitei uma ladainha de desculpas: eu tinha o equilíbrio de uma criança - uma criança ****_bêbada_**** \- e o potencial contundente de uma nectarina madura e prometi praticar yoga em um livro em casa em uma superfície macia todos os dias, se eu pudesse, por favor, por favor, ser dispensada do vôlei e de quase todo o resto. **

**Compreensivelmente, o treinador não ficou impressionado com as minhas promessas de yoga, mas disse que eu poderia pegar um tapete e colocá-lo no canto do ginásio e fazer os exercícios lá durante as aulas, onde eu poderia ser monitorada oficialmente. Eu ainda provavelmente cairia muito, mas em algo cedendo e não em qualquer espectador inocente. Eu poderia viver com isso. Fiquei menos feliz com o treinador insinuando que talvez devêssemos ter as sextas-feiras oficiais do Yoga e eu poderia liderá-las se eu fosse tão experiente. Eu não era ****_boa_**** em yoga. Não era tão provável que me mandasse para as paredes como vôlei. Talvez ele se esquecesse disso; Eu não via uma maneira de desencorajar o plano naquele exato momento sem fazer com que minha promessa de exercer o exercício parecesse menos crível. **

**Eu também tinha "esquecido" minhas roupas de ginástica, como plano de emergência para evitar o vôlei, e fiquei de fora pelo segundo dia consecutivo, mas com o meu arranjo alternativo no lugar eu planejava estar equipada no dia seguinte. Teria sido embaraçoso reprovar em ginástica. **

* * *

**Depois da escola, eu precisava fazer uma corrida ao supermercado: quando eu estava morando com o Charlie, comida era meu domínio, devido à sua falta de habilidade ou interesse em cozinhar e tendência a esquecer que ele precisava comer. Ao sair do estacionamento do campus, notei os dois gêmeos Cullens e Hale que frequentaram a escola naquele dia, entrando no carro: era o Volvo brilhante. Claro. Seria bobo se eles tivessem aparência e não dinheiro também. **

**Fazer compras de supermercado não era uma atividade mentalmente desgastante, e assim passei a maior parte da viagem tentando não pensar em Edward. Não havia uma boa razão para eu estar fazendo isso, especialmente depois de um dia inteiro em que ele nem aparecera. Isso significava que eu estava pensando nele por motivos ****_ruins_****, e eles provavelmente não iriam embora e parariam de me incomodar até eu descobrir quais eles eram. Quais as razões ruins que levariam a esses pensamentos? **

**Bem, primeiro, para começar, ele era atraente. Muito. Não em como ele agiu - apenas visualmente e em termos do que eu ouvi de sua voz. Isso tinha que estar ajustando algo em um nível subconsciente; Eu não teria necessariamente me sentido menos ameaçada se um garoto feio tivesse feito uma careta para mim da mesma maneira, mas eu não teria sido tão autoconsciente sobre isso. Eu provavelmente teria imaginado que era problema dele. O que era um indício de que ****_era_**** problema dele, e eu não deveria considerar evidência de que fiz algo de errado. Edward era apenas um cara bizarro que tinha me desprezado arbitrariamente quando ninguém mais tinha, e ele escolheu expressá-lo na forma de um olhar hostil. O fato de que ele era bonito tornou isso mais ou menos provável. **

**Em segundo lugar, foi inexplicável. Isso tornava tudo um pouco misterioso. Isso só ajudava a me preocupar com os mistérios, se havia uma rota sensata para resolvê-los. Agora que pensei nisso, pode ser seguro perguntar a um de seus irmãos ...? Nenhum ****_deles_**** olhou para mim de maneira estranha. Dos quatro, imaginei que Alice, a garota menor, com menos aparência de modelo de passarela, seria mais acessível. Eu não tinha informações sobre nenhuma de suas personalidades, mas a aparência era, até certo ponto, uma escolha pessoal, e assim, na falta de melhores maneiras de dizer, não era inútil adivinhar com base em como ela parecia. No entanto, eu decidi que seria melhor deixar essa possibilidade de lado a menos que Edward fizesse algo pior do que olhar para mim. **

**Em terceiro lugar, parecia arriscado. Eu não tinha nenhuma razão forte para acreditar que era ****_realmente_**** arriscado. Dirigir meu caminhão na chuva pela autoestrada para ovos e pão provavelmente era mais propenso a me matar do que Edward, apenas com base em quantas pessoas morreram em acidentes de carro e quantas pessoas foram assassinadas por colegas inexplicavelmente provocados em uma base anual. Mas uma cara de raiva em outra pessoa era mais o tipo de coisa que eu estava fadada a temer do que um pedaço de metal sob meu controle direto. O cérebro evoluiu para resolver problemas sociais, sem se preocupar com o perigo relativo de controlar veículos no pavimento molhado. **

**Eu tive todos esses pensamentos no momento em que levei meu carrinho para o caixa. Eles ajudaram. Simplesmente ****_observar_**** os processos de pensamento que levaram a alguma noção intrusiva é tão útil; Eu estava confusa sobre o fato de que os outros nunca pareciam fazer isso. A capacidade de Renée de se preocupar era limitada apenas pela atenção dela. Charlie, se ele tivesse a tendência de divagar para começar, era mais sutil sobre isso. Eu não via sinais da capacidade de fechar conscientemente linhas de pensamentos inúteis em qualquer um dos meus pares. Eu suponho que eu deveria realmente perguntar algumas coisas - mais tarde, depois que eu tiver amigos mais próximos em Forks que não encontrariam nenhum comentário o suficiente para me considerar estranha, ao invés de tão cedo no processo de formação de impressões. **

**Fui para casa, fiz salada de ovo para que o jantar já estivesse pronto quando Charlie chegasse em casa e respondesse ao e-mail de Renée que chegara enquanto eu estava na escola. Então me ocupei escrevendo o maior número de coisas que decidi escrever quanto pude lembrar. Quando eu tinha esgotado, comecei meu dever de matemática. Eu ouvi Charlie chegar em casa algumas horas depois, e desci as escadas para que pudéssemos comer juntos. **

**"Bella?" Ele chamou quando ouviu meus passos. **

**"Bem-vindo a casa!" Eu respondi, inclinando-me para a vista no fundo da escada. "Salada de ovo na geladeira." **

**Ele serviu-se de uma generosa porção, parecendo agradecido, e eu peguei um pequeno prato para mim. Quando ele voltou para uma segunda porção, ele perguntou: "Então, como você gostou da escola? Você fez algum amigo?" **

**"Claro", eu disse. "Eu tenho algumas aulas com uma garota chamada Jessica, e Angela é minha parceira de laboratório em biologia; sento-me com eles e alguns de seus amigos na hora do almoço. E também conheci um garoto chamado Eric e um chamado Mike - eles são amigáveis. " Eu não mencionei Edward. Não havia nada que valesse a pena envolver Charlie, e de qualquer forma, ele estava claramente esperando por notícias positivas, das quais não havia escassez. **

**"Esse deve ser Mike Newton. Bom garoto - boa família. Seu pai é dono da loja de artigos esportivos nos arredores da cidade. Ele faz uma boa vida com todos os mochileiros que passam por aqui". **

**Eu nunca perguntei a Charlie muito sobre as pessoas de Forks, mas agora que pensei nisso, eu supus que ele deve ter conhecido muitos deles. Seria provavelmente menos proveitoso, mas também muito mais barato, perguntar a ****_ele_**** do que a Alice - obliquamente, é claro. "Você conhece a família Cullen?" Perguntei. **

**"A família do Dr. Cullen? Claro. O Dr. Cullen é um ótimo homem." **

**"Eu quis dizer mais as crianças - elas se destacam na escola, eu estava curiosa." **

**Charlie me surpreendeu com um discurso de tamanho médio sobre como as crianças dos Cullen tinham superado todas as suas expectativas desde que eles se mudaram para a cidade, nunca deram a ele o menor problema, foram infalivelmente educados, e todos saíram em acampamentos regulares como um saudável experiência de vínculo familiar. Ele parecia estar reagindo mais a um pouco de fofoca de fundo, como o que eu ouvira de Jessica, do que a qualquer coisa que eu dissesse. Aparentemente, ele estava chateado que os moradores sentiram a necessidade de fazer comentários indelicados sobre os Cullens quando Forks teve a sorte de ter um médico tão bom em residência. Eu balancei a cabeça enquanto ele falava; o único da família que eu "conhecera" não causara uma impressão tão esplêndida e eu não podia honestamente concordar com um verbalmente. Mas se meu pai, o chefe de polícia, achou a família tão limpa e digna de elogios, isso era uma evidência a favor do perigo ser imaginário. A maioria das violências vinha com antecedentes. Eu me senti um pouco melhor. **

* * *

**Edward não estava na escola pelo resto da semana. Eu me acomodei na rotina da escola: Inglês com Mike e Eric sentados em ambos os meus lados, competindo pela minha atenção durante os momentos antes e depois da aula. Sociologia, Trig, espanhol, almoço, biologia e yoga no canto do ginásio. Descobri para minha surpresa que ****_gostava de_**** ioga; era fácil pensar durante os movimentos lânguidos de uma pose para outra. Eu não estava fazendo nada complicado, principalmente apenas alongamentos e assim por diante - e eu evitei posturas em pé, então eu seria menos propensa a cair - mas a professora não reclamou, apenas olhou para mim periodicamente para ter certeza que eu não estava enrolando durante a aula. O grupo com quem eu estava sentado na hora do almoço, liderado por Mike, fez planos de fazer uma viagem ao Parque La Push Ocean em algumas semanas - uma espécie estranha de praia, mas uma praia, e eu decidi ir. **

**Na sexta-feira eu comecei a suspeitar que Edward havia desistido da escola ou algo assim. O mistério foi agravado, não aliviado, por sua ausência, e a pequena cidade me falhou com a falta de fofoca plausível. Isso era estranho, já que pedir a Jessica poderia fornecer informações do tipo mais pessoal sobre todos os outros; Eu encontrei mais rumores sobre problemas com bebida e gravidezes escandalosas e trajetórias de negócios do que eu poderia manter em linha reta. Por que ela não parecia poder falar sobre Edward? **

**Eu ****_realmente_**** não achava que era horrível o suficiente para fazer com que ****_alguém_**** abandonasse a escola. Eu provisoriamente concluí que ele tinha olhado para mim horrivelmente simplesmente porque era um momento ruim e eu cheguei no dia anterior a um evento indesejado que o levou para longe de Forks. **

**O fim de semana foi tranquilo. Charlie trabalhou a maior parte dele; ele adquiriu o hábito de passar todos os dias no trabalho quando a alternativa era estar em uma casa vazia, e tipicamente mudava apenas quando havia uma pescaria urgente para fazer. Fui à biblioteca, achei lamentável e acrescentei uma nota melancólica sobre isso em meu novo e-mail para Renée. Mais tarde eu teria que ir a algum assentamento maior, Olympia ou Seattle, e passar o dia todo em uma boa livraria, gastando o dinheiro que eu teria em um carro se não fosse pelo presente de Charlie - em livros, e em gasolina para o caminhão porque tinha uma quilometragem horrível e eu precisava orçamentar separadamente para essa despesa numa viagem tão longe. **

**Na segunda-feira estava frio. As pessoas no estacionamento me cumprimentaram pelo nome; nos casos em que eu conhecia o deles, fiz o mesmo e, caso contrário, apenas sorri, acenei e ofereci um olá mais genérico. Eu estava confortável. Era legal. As aulas eram entorpecedoras, mas eu estava bastante satisfeita com o corpo discente. **

**Depois do inglês, acabou nevando, e parei para me maravilhar quando saí do prédio, olhando para as mechas descendentes de precipitação de algodão. Mike achou isso divertido. "Você nunca viu neve antes?" **

**"Na TV", eu disse. Mike riu. Então uma bola de lama atingiu-o na parte de trás da cabeça. Eu segui seu caminho e notei Eric correndo para longe, na direção errada para sua próxima aula. Mike se abaixou e começou a coletar sua própria bola de neve. **

**"Vejo você no almoço", eu disse a ele, afastando-me rapidamente. Eu achava que a neve era bonita, mas eu suspeitava que minha afeição seria destruída se eu tivesse que encontrá-la na forma de fogo cruzado. **

**A neve - a primeira do tipo no ano - foi a conversa da escola durante toda a manhã, o que faria mais sentido se estivesse nevando em Phoenix. No entanto, não achei difícil reunir entusiasmo, já que era genuinamente novo para mim. Consegui evitar os mísseis de neve entre todos os prédios aos quais fui obrigada a viajar; Jessica, caminhando comigo para almoçar, achou que minha cautela era boba, mas não me atacou com um projétil congelado. Mike nos alcançou perto das portas do refeitório, rindo enquanto o gelo derretido destruía os espinhos artificiais em seu cabelo. Jessica puxou-o para uma discussão de táticas de luta de bolas de neve enquanto nos dirigíamos para a comida e eu habitualmente olhei para a mesa dos Cullen. **

**Havia cinco pessoas lá. **

**Eu devo ter me distraído por mais tempo do que me pareceu, porque Jessica puxou meu braço. "Olá? Bella? O que você quer?" **

**_Para ele ir embora de novo, _****pensei. ****_Ou por uma_**** explicação, ****_pelo menos_****. "Apenas um refrigerante", eu disse em voz alta. "Eu não estou com muita fome." **

**"Você está bem?" Jessica perguntou. **

**"Acho que sim", eu disse. Nós esperamos na fila, adquirimos nossa comida e bebidas e fomos a nossa mesa. **

**Mike estava muito preocupado com minha saúde e ficava perguntando se eu tinha certeza de que estava bem. Eu considerei fingir uma doença e pular Biologia no consultório da enfermeira. Má ideia, eu decidi. Eu não poderia fazer isso para sempre, e isso não me ajudaria a entender o que estava acontecendo. Eu apenas ficava perto de Angela e ignorava Edward o máximo que podia. Mas eu não pude resistir a olhar uma vez, para ter certeza de que ele não estava me encarando. **

**Edward não estava olhando para mim, e ele estava rindo - a família inteira estava. Todos os meninos tinham neve no cabelo, e Emmett estava balançando a cabeça para jogar neve nas irmãs. Alice estava usando sua bandeja de almoço como um escudo. Era pitoresco, e eu olhei um pouco mais atentamente, tentando descobrir onde a fúria que eu tinha tão fortemente associado com Edward tinha ido. Sem isso ele não parecia tão predatório. **

**"Bella, o que você está olhando?" Jessica perguntou. **

**E então, Edward olhou e fez contato visual direto comigo. **

**Eu abaixei minha cabeça imediatamente, pega, mas eu tinha certeza que ele não parecia tão cheio de raiva que ele tinha antes. Apenas curioso de novo, como ele tinha sido a última vez que isso aconteceu na lanchonete ao invés da sala de biologia. Suas atitudes eram determinadas pelo ****_local_****? Quão bizarro seria isso? **

**"Edward Cullen está olhando para você", Jessica riu. **

**"Ele está?" Ela provavelmente teria mencionado se ele começasse a parecer assassino novamente. **

**"Sim", ela brincou. **

**"Por favor, pare de olhar para ele", eu disse. Virei-me para a conversa de Mike em andamento - elaborar planos de batalha melhorados na neve - e mantive meus olhos em minha mesa durante o resto do período de almoço. **

**Quando Mike, Angela e eu saímos da lanchonete juntos para irmos para a Biologia, a neve se transformou em chuva e todas as suas armas estavam em processo de fusão. Ele e a maioria dos outros alunos gemeram. Eu estava aliviada por não ter que temer bolas de neve entre as aulas, e embora eu sentisse falta da decoração, eu não tinha imaginado tentar dirigir para casa na minha primeira nevasca. **

**Fiquei feliz por ter mudado de parceiro de laboratório e não ter que sentar ao lado de Edward depois de sua ausência. Especialmente desde que ele teve uma breve e estranhamente acalorada conversa com o professor sobre a nova lista de assentos antes de finalmente tomar seu lugar ao lado do antigo vizinho de Angela. Eu não conseguia ouvir a maior parte, mas o tom dele era incrédulo, e a garota com quem ele dividia sua mesa sentou mais perto da frente da sala e parecia vagamente ofendida. E então Edward olhou para mim novamente. Não com raiva. Apenas frustrado, como da primeira vez. **

**Voltei minha atenção para o laboratório quando o professor terminou de se instalar e nos disse para começar a identificar as fases da mitose em nossas lâminas no microscópio. Angela e eu trabalhamos bem juntas; alternamos checando os slides primeiro e então checamos o trabalho um do outro, com ela cometendo um erro que eu peguei e, até onde eu poderia dizer, nenhum de minha parte. Enquanto ela copiava nossas respostas no lençol, olhei ao redor da sala. Um dos pares tinha um livro aberto debaixo da mesa, tentando esconder a referência proibida do professor. Mike e seu parceiro continuaram trocando entre dois slides, comparando-os. Edward estava me encarando de novo, e seu parceiro de laboratório estava olhando para o espaço; ou eles completaram a tarefa antes de qualquer outra pessoa, ou ambos decidiram ignorá-la completamente. **

**Seus olhos eram de ouro escuro. Eu tinha certeza que eles tinham sido negros antes. Eu não tinha escrito e ****_poderia_**** estar me lembrando ... mas eu tinha ****_certeza de que_**** eles tinham sido negros. **

**Eu desviei o olhar novamente. A caligrafia de Angela era muito arrumada e, por isso, ela estava fazendo todas as nossas anotações, mas notou nas margens quem identificara quais slides primeiro e o único erro que eu pegara para que o crédito fosse compartilhado de forma apropriada. Eu sorri e murmurei para ela que eu apreciei, e ela sorriu calorosamente, agradecendo-me por perceber a identificação errada. **

**O professor deu a volta e anotou as notas de todos. Eu mal conseguia ouvir que Edward e sua parceira haviam alcançado a pontuação máxima: velocidade, não abandono. Angela e eu, além de outro par, fizemos igualmente bem; todos os outros tinham algo faltando. **

**Houve um breve tumulto quando o equipamento foi retirado e o professor registrou nossa pontuação em seu livro de notas, e então o foco coletivo voltou-se para as transparências que ele usou para explicar o exercício no laboratório. Eu zonguei um pouco, principalmente apenas olhando para o retângulo brilhante na frente da sala com fotos de células. Às vezes eu checava para ver onde estava a atenção de Edward. Toda vez estava em mim. Eu me perguntei se o professor percebeu. O fato de ele consistentemente estar olhando para mim só me deixou mais tentada a checar repetidamente. Finalmente eu fiz uma careta para ele - tentando transmitir algo como "****_Qual é o seu PROBLEMA?_****" Com meus olhos - e ele se virou para a frente da sala para o resto da aula, linguagem corporal tensa, mas seu foco visual fora de mim. **

**Edward correu agilmente para fora do quarto quando o sinal tocou. Eu meio que suspeitava que ele se escondia na rota para a ginástica e me abordaria quando eu passasse, exigindo qualquer segredo que ele achasse tão frustrante. Eu fiquei perto de Mike. "Isso foi horrível", Mike gemeu. "Todos pareciam exatamente iguais. Como você se saiu tão bem?" **

**"Eu já tinha feito isso antes", eu disse. "Com peixe, não cebola, mas é a mesma ideia." **

**"Sorte", comentou Mike, e então começou a reclamar da neve que se foi. **

**Eu preguei um conjunto simples de quatro poses durante a minha sessão de ioga para me deixar mais focado para pensar. Decidi que olhar fixo incessante seria provavelmente um ato de assédio significativo o suficiente para que, se achasse necessário, pudesse chamar a atenção da faculdade para isso. Eu resolvi que Edward tinha dois dias para cortar ou eu tentaria falar com Alice, e se isso não trouxesse nada, ele tinha uma semana e eu falaria com o professor de biologia, e se isso desse em nada, eu esperaria mais uma semana e envolveria Charlie. A aprovação de Charlie para a família não iria, eu tinha certeza, resistir à minha reclamação, especialmente quando eu provavelmente conseguiria que o também aprovado Mike me apoiasse. Depois de mais duas semanas olhando, se isso desse errado, Mike notaria alguma coisa. Ele estava atento o suficiente. (Eu ainda precisava pensar em algo para fazer sobre ****_isso_****, mas era um problema secundário.) **

**Depois da ginástica, fui até a caminhonete, peguei o táxi e liguei o aquecedor para aquecer as mãos para poder segurar confortavelmente o volante. Depois de um minuto, comecei a sair do estacionamento. No meu caminho para fora, vi Edward e Alice em pé perto do Volvo da família. Parecia que eles estavam discutindo. Eles não falavam alto o suficiente para eu ouvi-los, mesmo que eu tivesse desligado o motor e abaixado a janela, mas era claramente intenso. **

**Eu nunca tinha tido uma partida bizarra de encarar com ****_Alice_****, então em toda a minha vaidade, eu não conseguia conceber a conversa sendo sobre mim. Não havia nada que ela soubesse ou pensasse sobre mim para argumentar a favor ou contra. Eu continuei em direção a casa. **

**Na manhã seguinte, eu dirigi para a escola, como de costume, estacionei e saí da minha caminhonete. Diferente do usual, quando fechei a porta do caminhão e me virei, descobri que Alice Cullen estava ao meu lado. **

**"Olá", ela disse com voz rouca. Seus olhos eram o mesmo ouro que o de Edward no dia anterior. "Meu nome é Alice Cullen." **

* * *

**"Olá, eu sou Bella", eu disse, automaticamente, educadamente, e então me lembrei de estar confusa. "O que -" **

**"Oh, olhe", disse Alice, agarrando meu braço em um aperto amigável, mas inescapável, e puxando-me para a roda dianteira esquerda do meu caminhão, e depois passando por ele. Ela apontou para o pneu. "Correntes de neve. Isso foi inteligente! Eu pensei que você fosse de Phoenix e nunca gela lá." **

**Eu não tinha colocado as correntes lá, e fiquei surpresa por não tê-las notado antes de entrar no caminhão naquela manhã. Eu supus que isso explicava por que eu não tinha tido um tempo terrível dirigindo para a escola com todo o congelamento brilhante. "Meu pai -" Eu comecei a adivinhar, mas Alice ainda estava me puxando e isso tornou difícil formar frases. Era escandaloso, como ela era forte, apesar de ser tão pequena. "Ei, hum -" **

**"Olhe", ela disse de novo, me arrastando cada vez mais longe do meu caminhão, "todas essas pessoas viveram em Forks por toda a vida e metade delas não acorrenta seus pneus". Por fim, ela pareceu pensar que, a quatro vagas de estacionamento do Chevy, havíamos nos afastado o suficiente, mas ela manteve o controle do meu braço. Eu esperava encontrar minha pele pintada com hematomas mais tarde. **

**"Alice", eu disse, mas antes que eu pudesse pedir a ela para soltar meu braço, uma van azul escura deslizou pelo estacionamento e colidiu com o canto de trás da minha caminhonete. **

**O caminhão era resistente. Fez um barulho horrível e perdi um pouco de tinta, mas não duvidei que funcionaria mais tarde. **

**Eu estaria em pé no caminho da van se Alice não tivesse me puxado para longe. **

**Alice não parecia mais achar necessário segurar meu braço em sua mão, mas eu decidi que se ela achasse apropriado, em primeiro lugar, eu não se importaria dela segurar um pouco mais. Ela era pequena e ossuda, mas não cedeu sob minha tentativa de procurar apoio. Eu fiz um pequeno som borbulhante. **

**"Correntes no pneu em tempo gelado são uma boa ideia", disse Alice sabiamente. **

**Eu vacilei no lugar, agarrei o braço desprotegido de Alice tentando não cair. Entre o gelo e o fato de que eu quase fiquei presa entre um caminhão e uma van, foi um desafio, mas eventualmente encontrei estabilidade física e mental suficiente para soltá-la. "Aaaaaaaugh", eu disse. Minha voz era estranhamente desprovida de emoção, considerando tudo. Deveria estar exibindo alívio, estresse, confusão, gratidão ou alguma combinação dessas coisas. **

**Eu supus que Alice merecia ouvir a última falada em voz alta. "Obrigado", acrescentei à minha exalação ineloquente. **

**"Pelo quê?" ela disse. "O elogio sobre as correntes de neve e o quão inteligente isso foi? De nada!" **

**Parecia óbvio que ela estava se fazendo de boba, de alguma forma, mas eu não conseguia entender por quê. A van não tinha estado em qualquer lugar quando ela começou a me puxar para longe do caminhão; não havia nada para ela se fazer de boba. "Por me tirar do caminho", eu disse. "Se você não tivesse, a van teria me esmagado." **

**"Isso foi sorte!" ela disse alegremente. "Ei, é melhor eu ir para a minha aula. Vejo você no almoço, Bella!" **

**Alice dançou para longe, sua graça imperturbada pelo gelo. Eu pisquei para ela um par de vezes, e então cambaleei em direção ao furgão azul para a troca ritual de informações de seguro. **

* * *

**Tyler Crowley era o motorista da van; Eu o reconheci da minha aula de sociologia. Ele teve alguns cortes pequenos, mas parecia quase tudo bem; Sem nenhum humano no caminho de seu carro fora de controle, ele concentrou-se principalmente em desacelerar e não tinha afundado muito loucamente. Quando escrevi todos os detalhes, Charlie tinha chegado - aparentemente a secretária da escola havia chamado os serviços de emergência. Ele estava preocupado comigo no início, mas eu assegurei a ele que eu estava de pé "todo o caminho até lá" e que meu caminhão estava "muito bem, obrigada pelas correntes a propósito" e que as observações da meu testemunho estavam "todas escritas aqui mesmo" (eu rasguei uma página do meu caderno) e que "eu estava indo para a aula agora, eu não quero ficar mais atrasada, amo você, pai". **

**Eu estava atrasada para o inglês, mas depois de explicar o acidente de carro - com Alice editada, com a implicação de que eu tinha andado autonomamente fora de perigo - eu não estava em apuros. Mike e Eric ouviram a história. Mike parecia decidir que a melhor reação era de compaixão exagerada, certificando-se de que eu estava bem, se eu precisava de ajuda para retocar a tinta no meu caminhão, etc. Eric foi com algo mais ao longo das linhas de "wow, Bella teve uma aventura legal", o que teria sido o mais agradável dos dois, se não tivesse feito todos na classe se inclinarem e querer que eu contasse tudo sobre a minha aventura legal. **

**Tyler estava de volta à escola quando a sociologia começou, e ele pediu desculpas profusamente sobre os pequenos arranhões no meu carro. Seu rosto estava coberto de band-aids que se destacavam em bege contra sua pele morena e era bastante parvo. Eu acenei as desculpas; ele não tinha causado o gelo, e se ele tivesse alguma escolha sobre onde mirar sua van, a minha caminhonete era um bom alvo, era algo robusto. **

**O acidente menor - ou "aventura legal" - foi a conversa da escola durante toda a manhã. Jessica parecia mórbida e fascinada pelo fato de que eu poderia ter sido morta se não estivesse a uns seis metros de distância antes que Tyler tivesse perdido o controle de seu carro. Ela continuou falando sobre isso desde o espanhol até o almoço. Eu estava prestes a perguntar se ela poderia, por favor, parar de descrever minha horrível morte contrafactual quando, do lado de fora das portas do refeitório, Alice apareceu no meu cotovelo. **

**"Olá, Bella", ela disse. **

**"Oi", eu disse. Eu pisquei. Alice não era tão agressivamente misteriosa quanto Edward, mas ela era ****_intrigante_****. Pelo menos ela não me assustou. Jessica parecia irritada pela sua chegada. **

**"Eu vou entrar e sentar, Bella", disse Jessica depois de uma pausa suficiente para ser desajeitada. **

**"Ok", eu disse por cima do ombro, ainda de frente para Alice. "Até mais, Jess." **

**Jessica entrou e eu olhei de volta para a pequena garota que salvara minha pele naquela manhã. Ela estava sorrindo para mim como se estivesse morrendo de vontade de me dizer o que eu ganharia no meu aniversário, mas prometera não fazê-lo. Nós nos encaramos um pouco. **

**"Uh", eu disse. "Obrigado novamente por me tirar do caminho mais cedo ..." **

**"De nada!" exclamou Alice. "Você quer se sentar comigo na hora do almoço hoje?" **

**"Você - e seus irmãos?" **

**"Hmm", disse Alice, franzindo a testa. "Não, eu não acho que seria uma boa ideia. Apenas eu." **

**Passei dois segundos debatendo se perguntaria ****_por que_**** ou não. Eu decidi que seria rude e que eu poderia obter pistas se eu sentasse com ela de qualquer maneira. "Claro", eu disse. **

**Meus companheiros habituais de mesa pareciam intrigados quando entrei com Alice, e dei-lhes um olhar que pretendia transmitir "Eu também não sei o que está acontecendo, só vou com isso". Eles continuaram a olhar confusos. Eu suspeitava que para a maioria, se não todos, o conteúdo de minha expressão significativa estava perdida na tradução. Eu os alcançaria mais tarde e usaria palavras. **

**Alice comprou um sanduíche e uma garrafa de suco de maçã. Tomei um refrigerante, uma banana e, como era o dia do Taco, uma tortilla cheia de ingredientes, e depois encontramos uma mesa vazia. Eu abri minha bebida e descasquei parcialmente minha fruta. Alice não tocou em suas compras. **

**Quando terminei minha banana, eu disse: "Você não vai comer?" **

**"Esqueci que esse tipo de sanduíche tem maionese", ela disse imediatamente. "Eu não gosto de maionese." **

**Era um sanduíche de atum. Eu me perguntava se havia algum sanduíche de atum disponível comercialmente sem maionese. "Por que você não pega um diferente? Você nunca abriu, aposto que eles deixariam você trocar ele por outro", eu disse. **

**Ela ficou perplexa por um momento. Então ela disse: "Eu não estou com tanta fome assim. Eu posso só fazer um lanche quando chegar em casa em algumas horas". **

**Uh-huh "E o seu suco?" **

**"Eu só gosto de suco com comida", disse ela. **

**"Eu trocarei com você meu refrigerante se você quiser, eu não me importo", eu ofereci. **

**"Não, obrigada", Alice disse com firmeza. **

**Virei um pouco a cabeça para olhá-la de outro ângulo, como se isso ajudasse. "Não gosta de refrigerante?" **

**"Não. Desculpe", ela disse com um sorriso de desculpas. **

**"O ****_que_**** você gosta de comer?" **

**Isso a abalou um pouco. Ela me olhou fixamente por um segundo antes de dizer, como se fosse ao acaso: "Uvas. Amo uvas." **

**"Isso é tudo?" **

**Ela fez beicinho um pouco, como se estivesse decepcionada pelo nome de uma fruta não ter sido suficiente para desligar minha curiosidade e começou a recitar um número de itens alimentares. Eles eram todos consistentes com suas preferências manifestas (sem maionese, sem refrigerantes, nada que ela poderia facilmente ter conseguido no refeitório da escola), mas ela parecia estar lendo sua lista de compras. Minha experiência passada de falar extensivamente sobre preferências alimentares tendia a envolver as pessoas sobre os pequenos detalhes. Se eles gostassem de queijo, eles mencionariam em uma parte que Camembert só valia a pena comer de um determinado laticínio. Os amantes de chocolate teriam uma história sobre qual loja deu uma amostra grátis de qual trufa. Os fãs de quiche levariam um momento para dissipar o mito de que era difícil fazer. Qualquer um que trouxesse salada de batata também teria uma receita antiga de rivalidade com um vizinho. No mínimo, eles especificam que a carne assada deve ser "do jeito que a avó faz". Alice não incluiu nada disso; ela apenas listou coisas genéricas. "Couve-flor. Romãs. Salame. Biscoitos. Pistácios. Grão de bico. Alcaçuz. Polenta." **

**Eu deixei ela tagarelar um pouco e então levantei a mão. "Ok. Dieta muito bem-arredondada." **

**Alice sorriu para mim. **

**O almoço com Alice foi muito estranho. Sempre que me decidi a dizer algo ela falava primeiro, com algum non-sequitur inócuo. Ocasionalmente, era interessante - ela tinha perspectivas sobre as personalidades de alguns dos professores que eu poderia imaginar ser útil - mas, com a mesma frequência, era inteiramente a propósito de nada. Fui tratada com uma descrição de seis minutos da expedição de compras cheia de problemas que havia cedido as botas que ela usava; ela me contou sobre o tempo no Alasca; listou as cores e os locais das manchas que adquirira quando aprendeu a tingir.**

**Eu me perguntei se ela era realmente insana. **

**Decidi perguntar se ela poderia saber qual era o negócio com o Edward e, antes de abrir a boca, ela disse: "Você sabia disso em coreano -" **

**"Alice", eu disse, falando sobre ela, "posso te perguntar uma coisa?" **

**Seus olhos ficaram bem abertos. Ela olhou para mim. Ela parecia estar desesperadamente se perguntando se havia uma maneira educada de dizer ****_"não, você não pode"_**** e só encontrava branco. Finalmente ela assentiu uma vez.**

**"No meu primeiro dia aqui, seu irmão Edward olhou para mim com muita raiva, em Biologia e novamente depois da escola, e então ele ficou fora da escola por uma semana, e ontem ele não parava de olhar para mim na aula como se estivesse frustrado sobre algo que eu fiz, mesmo que nunca tenhamos falado um com o outro; você sabe por que uma coisa assim aconteceu?"**

**Alice olhou com olhos dourados para os meus olhos. Uma mistura confusa de expressões que eu não pude seguir cruzou seu rosto e, finalmente, ela disse: "Eu não acho que eu deva discutir assuntos pessoais de Edward".**

**"Porque", eu disse, franzindo a testa, "era meio que preocupante para mim. Eu tinha realmente decidido que se ele não parasse de me encarar, eu iria tratá-lo como uma questão de assédio. Não me sinto muito segura e é uma distração." **

**Suas mãos estavam debaixo da mesa, mas seus ombros se moviam como se ela estivesse torcendo-as. Ouvi um ruído de raspagem e imaginei que ela tivesse uma pedra presa na sola de sua bota que estava arranhando o linóleo. "Eu ... não ****_acho_**** ... que ele vai te machucar", ela disse.**

**Havia tantas maneiras mais tranquilizadoras que ela poderia ter dito aquelas exatas palavras. **

**"Eu consideraria isso um favor pessoal", eu disse, lenta e cuidadosamente, "se você dissesse ao seu irmão que eu não gosto de ser encarada como se eu tivesse matado seu cachorro, ou examinada como um cubo de Rubik não resolvido, enquanto eu estou tentando fazer o meu trabalho escolar ou enquanto eu estou tentando comer o meu almoço. Eu acho que seria melhor para mim e para ele e todos os envolvidos se ele parasse antes de eu envolver um professor, ou o diretor, ou meu pai, que você provavelmente sabe que é o chefe de polícia. Eu nunca fiz nada para antagonizar Edward." **

**"Eu sei que você não fez", Alice disse rapidamente. **

**"Bom. Espero que ele também saiba", eu disse, tentando parecer séria. **

**"Ele sabe", ela me assegurou. "Eu vou falar com ele sobre isso." E com isso ela se levantou e fugiu, deixando seu sanduíche com maionese intocado e uma garrafa selada de suco na mesa atrás dela.**

* * *

**Voltei para o meu grupo habitual de almoço com meu taco e refrigerante. Meus amigos queriam saber qual tinha sido o negócio com Alice, mas eu honestamente tinha apenas fragmentos de pistas prováveis e enganosas, e o assunto logo desapareceu quando eles perderam o interesse em especulações exóticas. O tópico virou-se para a próxima viagem de praia. Sentei essa parte da conversa silenciosamente, exceto pelos ruídos necessários de assentimento e entusiasmo, e pensei na família Cullen.**

**Eu estava tentando evitar o uso excessivo de cadernos na escola, em torno de Jessica em particular - sua tendência para fofocas indiscriminadas não mostrava nenhum sinal de ser um acaso - e por isso não pude organizar meus pensamentos visualmente, por mais útil que seria. Fechei os olhos, adicionando um suspiro cansado e fingido, e tentei fazer um esboço imaginário do mistério.**

**Os Cullens eram ricos. Dr. Cullen era, bem, um médico e, de acordo com Charlie, muito bom. Se ele tivesse trabalhado em um hospital mais bem remunerado por alguns anos e economizado ****_com_**** muito mais cuidado do que a maioria das pessoas era capaz, então isso poderia explicar essa parte sozinho. Mas eles eram um casal jovem. A faculdade de medicina demorava muito tempo. Parecia ... não impossível, mas improvável, que não houvesse um murmúrio sobre isso se o Dr. Cullen fosse uma criança prodígio que se formara na faculdade de medicina quando tinha quatorze anos, ou algo assim. Até onde eu sabia a Sra. Cullen não trabalhava. Eles tinham cinco filhos para alimentar (eles ****_tinham_**** que comer, apesar de como Alice tinha agido e o fato de que eu nunca tinha visto um deles fazer isso - eles estavam escondendo alergias alimentar escandalosamente restritivas ou uma exigência dietética religiosa que os envergonhava por alguma razão?) e vestir e comprar material escolar da moda, além de uma casa.**

**_Havia _****algum hospital realmente grande no Alasca que pudesse ter pago ao Dr. Cullen um ótimo salário? Não era o estado ****_menos_**** populoso, mas estava lá embaixo, espalhado pela maior área. Se houvesse uma clínica de pesquisa cara ou algo em Anchorage, eu supostamente não saberia disso, então era possível que o Dr. Cullen tivesse passado vários anos vivendo barato e apenas dois anos atrás de repente cortou sua renda, mudou-se para um pequena cidade, e começou a fornecer seus filhos com um carro brilhante e roupas de orçamentos consideráveis.**

**Não era impossível que os pais dos Hales tivessem deixado os Cullen com algum dinheiro em seus testamentos. Ou que, quando as crianças Cullen foram adotadas, elas vinham com bônus monetários para ajudar em seus cuidados (e eu não sabia quanto tempo aqueles três estavam na família, exceto que era mais do que dois anos). Ou que eles eram ricos independentemente da renda do médico por algum outro motivo. Mas isso também parecia algo sobre o que eu havia ouvido rumores. Havia pouco ou nenhum jeito que um residente de Forks fosse um ganhador de loteria ou o herdeiro de um cartel de diamantes ou de um bebê de fundo fiduciário ou algo similarmente dramático e pecuniário sem que fosse marcado em sua testa para sempre pelo bate-papo público. Jessica provou ser capaz de divulgar coisas incrivelmente pessoais.**

**Todos eles tinham semelhanças visuais ****_estranhas_****. A pele pálida, a incrível beleza. Mas eles não eram, supostamente, geneticamente relacionados, exceto Jasper e Rosalie, que tinham apenas a cor do cabelo em comum (nenhum deles parecia ****_família_**** \- pareciam ter feito as mesmas aulas de dança e usavam a mesma maquiagem branca de cobertura total e foram escolhidos a dedo da mesma agência de modelos). Eu sabia que era difícil adotar crianças - se as Hales eram sobrinho e sobrinha da Sra. Cullen, isso fazia algum sentindo, mas Edward, Emmett e Alice eram de alguma outra fonte. Não demorava anos de papelada e espera para ter um filho? Eu supus que era mais rápido se alguém estivesse disposto a aceitar um adotado mais velho - mas então, era mais lento se você quisesse um garoto branco, um sem problemas de desenvolvimento. (Isso foi uma evidência em ****_favor_**** da hipótese de que Alice, e possivelmente Edward, eram insanos, o que os tornaria mais fáceis de adotar. Eu não sabia sobre Emmett. Mas todos eles se saíam bem na escola e em grande parte mantinham para si mesmos e Charlie pensava que eles eram cidadãos modelo ...)**

**E era sabido que a Sra. Cullen não podia ter seus próprios filhos. Como o marido dela era médico, isso ****_poderia_**** ter acontecido mais cedo do que na maioria dos casais, mas minha impressão era de que os testes de fertilidade não costumavam entrar em uma tentativa de concepção até uma tentativa e um fracasso consideráveis.**

**A linha do tempo simplesmente não se formava naturalmente. Eu estava colocando muita fé no moinho de rumores de Forks, mas foi uma especulação muito boa. Imaginei que o Dr. Cullen tinha trinta e cinco no ****_máximo_****. Ele deveria parecer uma década mais jovem que isso. Se ele tivesse terminado o ensino médio quando tinha dezesseis anos, digamos - ele provavelmente poderia ter pulado uma ou duas séries de ensino fundamental de volta sem ter chegado aos meus ouvidos - e cursado medicina em um programa acelerado de sete anos, então ele teve seu doutorado aos 23 anos, e correu através de qualquer armação de licenciamento que estivesse em seu caminho aos 24 anos, e foi um benefício tão milagroso para a medicina que ele ****_imediatamente_**** conseguiu seu emprego super bem pago no Alasca -**

**E então as Hales teriam vivido com a Sra. Cullen. Eu não sabia quando o Dr. e a Sra. Cullen tinham se casado, então eles poderiam não estar vivendo no bolso do médico até mais tarde. (Mas o que a Sra. Cullen estava fazendo antes de se casarem? Se ela tivesse habilidades profissionais, elas nunca teriam chegado à consciência da cidade.) Mas isso deixou o Dr. Cullen oito anos acumulando grandes quantias. Não há tempo suficiente para que os investimentos de alto rendimento sejam pagos. Ele estava vivendo como um estudante de pós-graduação o tempo todo, sobrevivendo de ramen e amostras de loja, apenas para começar a viver como um rei um pouco mais tarde, quando ele teria que principalmente usar da poupança para fazê-lo? Quando as outras três crianças entraram? Se ele estivesse salvando como um Scrooge durante este período, por que eles agiam tão ****_acostumados_**** com suas coisas boas? A história de Alice sobre suas botas não tinha nenhum dos sinais de ser um alarde alegre de uma vez por ano, e eu tinha certeza de que elas custariam pelo menos duzentos dólares, embora ela não tivesse dado um nome.**

**E quanto a empréstimos escolares? Eu imaginei que se eu estivesse considerando a história de que ele era um médico brilhante que comandava um imenso salário, ele também poderia ter sido um estudante brilhante comandando uma bolsa de estudos completa ...**

**O sino tocou. **

* * *

**Edward parecia estar me ****_seguindo_**** para Biologia. Foi uma impressão um pouco tola de ter dado tudo o que havia acontecido: nós dois estávamos comendo na lanchonete e estávamos indo para a mesma sala de aula. Mas ele estava andando bem atrás de mim e parecia estar acompanhando o ritmo meu, de Angela e de Mike com muita precisão. Eu não podia acelerar com todo o gelo nos caminhos - então diminuí a velocidade, alegando aos meus amigos que eu me sentiria propensa a cair. Isso era inteiramente crível, já que eu caía muito mesmo em superfícies não incrustadas com substâncias escorregadias. Eles desaceleraram comigo.**

**Em vez de passar por nós, Edward diminuiu a velocidade também. Não parecia provável que isso fosse uma coincidência ou que ele sentisse uma profunda necessidade de se manter fora da grama.**

**O que Alice ****_disse_**** para ele, afinal?**

**Nós chegamos a Biologia depois do que parecia uma viagem muito longa para ter espremido em só três minutos. Angela e eu nos sentamos à nossa mesa, Mike deslizou ao lado de seu parceiro, e Edward entrou pela porta a meio passo atrás de nós. Ele hesitou, como se quisesse continuar nos - me - seguindo mas em vez disso sentou em sua cadeira. Ele se segurou muito rigidamente, mas não se virou para olhar para mim.**

**A biologia progrediu em perfeita ordinariedade. Mike e eu caminhamos para a ginastica, o que se seguiu sem acontecimentos incomuns. Foi só quando saí do ginásio que Edward Cullen apareceu ao meu lado e disse: "Olá, Bella".**

**Eu pulei assustada. Meus pés desceram no gelo e imediatamente saíram em direções opostas. Eu desci, amassando os olhos e emitindo um guincho. Mas onde eu esperava que minha cabeça quebrasse no gelo, havia silêncio. Eu abri um olho.**

**Edward tinha me pegado perfeitamente, e deve ter parecido para espectadores como se estivéssemos no meio de uma dança de salão muito estranhamente cronometrada. "Você está bem?" ele perguntou. **

**"Sim", eu disse. "Por favor, solte-me." **

**Edward me levantou de volta. Ele não parecia ter nenhum problema em me mover de qualquer maneira que quisesse, nem com evitar desafios de equilíbrio. "Obrigada", eu disse, mas estreitei um pouco os olhos. Esperei que ele falasse a seguir. Foi ele quem me cumprimentou; presumivelmente ele tinha um motivo. Comecei a contar até cinco na minha cabeça; se ele não tivesse chamado minha atenção quando eu chegasse, continuaria em direção ao meu carro.**

**"Alice me disse que você estava chateado comigo ... olhando ... mais cedo", ele disse naquela voz suave (se eles fizessem vozes de caramelo, esta seria uma delas), olhando nos meus olhos com firmeza. Seus ainda eram de ouro. "Eu queria me desculpar".**

**"Oh", eu disse. Não foi muito útil de mim, mas não me sentia caridosa; Eu queria ver o que ele diria sem perguntar.**

**"Sinto muito", disse ele, depois de uma pausa estranha, aparentemente tendo percebido que dizer que queria se desculpar não estava realmente se desculpando. **

**"Eu aceito suas desculpas", eu disse. Eu adquiri o hábito de dizer isso, em vez de "está tudo bem" quando eu tinha quatorze anos, percebi que muitas vezes queria aceitar desculpas por coisas que não estavam realmente ****_bem_****.**

**"Obrigado", disse Edward. **

**"De nada", respondi. **

**Houve outra pausa. Comecei a contar até cinco novamente. **

**"Você gostaria que eu a levasse até o seu carro?" Ele ofereceu quando eu cheguei a três. "Eu notei que você parece ter algum problema com o gelo."**

**"Não, obrigada", eu disse. **

**Isso pareceu surpreendê-lo. "Posso perguntar por que?" Ele perguntou depois de um momento. **

**Eu considerei os prós e contras de várias respostas. Eventualmente, eu cobri minhas apostas: "Você tem certeza de que quer saber?"**

**"Sim", ele disse imediatamente. **

**"Porque sou passível de lhe fazer perguntas pessoais muito intrusivas se passo tempo com você socialmente, e prefiro evitar situações em que sou especialmente capaz de ser rude." E então, porque isso teria colocado a mentira em minha declaração, se eu tivesse feito o contrário, eu me virei e peguei o meu caminho através do gelo em direção ao estacionamento.**

**Claro que Edward não podia me deixar ir embora; Ele caminhou ao meu lado, um passo longo e fácil para seis dos meus cuidadosos. "Por que você faria perguntas pessoais intrusivas?" ele perguntou levemente. **

**"Porque há uma série de coisas sobre você - sua família em geral, na verdade - que não fazem sentido", eu disse, decidindo que se ele continuasse me seguindo depois do que eu disse a ele, ele não tinha direito a cuidados especiais para evitar se rude. "Você é distraidamente misterioso."**

**"Você gosta de resolver mistérios?" **

**"Eu gosto da inexistência de mistérios. Mistérios significam que eu perdi alguma coisa", eu disse brevemente. **

**"Interessante", Edward murmurou baixinho. "O que está faltando sobre mim?"**

**Ele parecia querer me manter falando. Isso foi potencialmente útil. Eu parei - cuidadosamente, em um trecho salgado da calçada - e me virei para encará-lo. "Se eu lhe disser o que está faltando, você preencherá as lacunas?"**

**"Provavelmente não", disse ele, sorrindo de uma maneira que ele provavelmente achava que era malandro. **

**"Então eu não tenho incentivo para responder a sua pergunta", eu disse, e continuei andando até o meu carro. **

**O rosto de Edward caiu e ele continuou me seguindo. "O que?" **

**"A única razão pela qual eu mencionaria para você o que é confuso sobre você seria se eu achasse que você iria desmistificar as coisas para mim", eu disse rapidamente. "Eu não gosto de ter minha curiosidade abusada até o fim. Se eu achasse divertido pensar em coisas que me confundem, eu poderia falar com um dos meus amigos ou pais. No evento razoavelmente provável que você estar escondendo algo de ****_propósito_****, então dizer o que há de errado com você, só vai ajudá-lo a cobrir as coisas melhor - e não tenho motivo para ajudar a encobrir um segredo do qual eu não estou ciente, já que não sei se existem razões adequadas para ele ou não".**

**Ele continuou me seguindo até eu chegar ao meu caminhão, embora ele não tenha mais nada a dizer durante a breve jornada. "Suponho que te vejo amanhã", eu disse quando abri a porta da cabine.**

**"Claro", ele disse. "Amanhã." **

**Eu pulei no banco do motorista e fui para casa. **

* * *

**Entrei na garagem, fui para a cozinha e comecei a cozinhar um pote de lentilhas, porque era impossível cozinhar demais delas, desde que eu adicionasse água periodicamente, e assim estaria quente e pronto para comer assim que Charlie chegasse em casa. **

**Peguei meu caderno e escrevi por uns sólidos quarenta e cinco minutos. Minha mão estava doendo quando terminei. Todos os petiscos confusos, todas as partes erráticas de comportamento, tudo que eu tinha ouvido de Jessica e outras fontes. Eu bati a ponta do meu lápis várias vezes ao redor do pedaço onde eu tinha escrito sobre o comportamento** **de Alice no almoço. Seu timing era ****_estranho_****. Ela me interrompia logo ****_antes _****de eu ter feito perguntas estranhas, e eu tinha certeza de que não ****_parecia_**** que eu ia dizer nada. Eu tinha gravado vídeos de mim mesmo pensando e escrevendo antes, só por diversão - minhas emoções eram legíveis, mas se eu fechasse meus olhos e pulasse para um ponto aleatório no vídeo antes de reabri-los, eu não saberia dizer se estava prestes a escrever algo ou não até que meu braço realmente se movesse. E eu era a única ****_no_**** vídeo.**

**E depois houve a parte com a van, de manhã ... **

**Eu pensei em uma ideia maluca. **

**Eu pensei em um teste muito barato. **

**Esse era o único tipo de teste que valia a pena em uma ideia maluca. Se alguém fosse sábio, não apostaria a poupança da vida e o primogênito em algo tão bobo. Mas me custaria menos realizar ****_esse_**** teste do que custaria gastar a força de vontade para evitá-lo, agora que pensei nisso.**

**Eu fechei meu caderno. Eu fechei meus olhos. **

**Eu ****_me decidi_**** que, quando Charlie chegasse em casa, eu contaria tudo sobre minhas suspeitas sobre os Cullen.**

**Quinze minutos depois, a campainha tocou. **


	4. Capítulo 3: A Revelação

**Capítulo 3: A Revelação **

**Quando o campainha tocou, eu estava no fogão, mexendo nas lentilhas e derramando um pouco mais de água. Deixei a colher na panela e fui atender a porta. Era Alice. **

**"Olá, Bella", ela disse. **

**"Olá, Alice", respondi. "Posso ajudar?" **

**"Posso entrar por favor?" Alice perguntou. **

**Eu pensei sobre isso. Charlie provavelmente não se oporia se eu a recebesse; embora eu não tivesse aulas com Alice, ela era uma colega de certa maneira, e ele jurou que ela e sua família eram o tipo ideal de pessoas. Além disso, se eu fosse descobrir as respostas às minhas perguntas, provavelmente envolveria conversar com alguns Cullen em algum momento. Eu fiquei de lado e acenei para Alice na casa; ela saltitou para dentro. **

**"Quer algumas lentilhas?" Eu perguntei preguiçosamente, apontando para a panela no fogão. "Eles são parecidas com o grão de bico, eu acho." **

**"Eu já comi", disse Alice. "Muito obrigada mesmo assim." **

**Eu balancei a cabeça e sentei-me à mesa da cozinha; Alice fez o mesmo. "Então", eu disse. "Tudo bem?" **

**"Seja paciente comigo, por favor", Alice disse, parecendo aflita. "Eu tenho muito a dizer e nunca tive que explicar isso antes e é ****_muito complicado_**** e minha família vai ficar com raiva de mim, mas não tem outro jeito, eu ****_olhei_****, não tem mesmo. Você tem que saber, e mais cedo é mais seguro do que mais tarde". **

**"Eu, hum, registro uma aprovação geral de saber as coisas ao invés de não, e de segurança", eu disse. "Você acha que vai conseguir explicar o que quer explicar antes que Charlie - quer dizer, meu pai - chegue em casa?" **

**"Sim", disse Alice confiante. "Ele não vai voltar até depois das oito. O básico não vai demorar mais do que isso. Você vai querer uma prova extra, mas podemos nos encontrar em outro dia e cuidar disso. Então, uh, primeiro - eu pode prever o futuro". **

**Eu balancei a cabeça lentamente, convidando-a a continuar. Minha ideia maluca parecia menos maluca. Se Alice acreditasse em ****_si mesma_**** que poderia prever o futuro, ****_e_**** eu pensava independentemente nisso - ainda era muito improvável, mas ela estava disposta a me deixar testá-la, aparentemente, e com certeza era ****_alguma coisa_****. **

**"Aqui", ela disse, passando-me uma folha de papel dobrada. "É o tempo para a próxima semana. Eu sei que as previsões meteorológicas às vezes são corretas e que Forks é mais fácil de adivinhar do que em qualquer outro lugar, mas o tempo é fácil para mim e eu coloco tudo ao minuto. Eu posso prever eventos físicos como esse sem problema. Eu posso dizer o que as pessoas vão fazer se tomarem suas decisões - se puderem fazer várias coisas, eu recebo imagens menos claras, mas não nada - mas as mentes sempre podem mudar. Por isso o clima é um dos melhores testes". **

**Eu desdobrei a folha de papel. Ele especificou chuva pesada até as 11:09 dessa noite, após o que uma breve chuva foi prevista, e então uma garoa suja dominaria a noite. Ela indicou um arco-íris para a manhã de quinta-feira. Eu dobrei o papel de volta. "Dados?" Eu propus. **

**"Cartas seriam melhores. Como você agita os dados, mas uma vez que você embaralhe as cartas, elas ficam paradas", disse Alice. "Eu posso fazer melhor do que o acaso com os dados, se você preferir, no entanto. Ah, mas você tem uma taça de dados. Eu posso fazer perfeitamente com dados também dessa maneira." **

**Peguei um pouco de ambos do armário debaixo da escada e ofereci uma folha de papel para Alice. Eu embaralhei o baralho várias vezes e ela preencheu sua página com previsões, escrevendo rapidamente e com perfeita caligrafia. Então peguei o papel e folheei cada cartão em sucessão. **

* * *

**Ela acertou todas. Não me incomodei em repetir as cartas imediatamente; o tempo era limitado e eu já tinha mais informações do que poderia explicar prontamente. Charlie realmente possuía um copo de dados, que Alice disse que deixaria ela acertar todos os resultados perfeitamente enquanto eu escondesse os cubos por um momento depois de sacudi-los. Ela estava certa dezesseis vezes seguidas, momento no qual eu tirei os dados do caminho e coloquei meus cotovelos sobre a mesa. **

**"Como você faz isso?" Eu perguntei. **

**"Eu sinceramente ****_não_**** sei", disse Alice. "Eu tenho conseguido desde que me lembro. Eu me concentro nas pessoas, ou nas coisas, e as possibilidades se mostram em visões. Sem áudio, mas eu sou boa em leitura labial; elas nem sempre são muito claras, e isso me dá dores de cabeça se me concentrar em pessoas realmente indecisas". **

**"Desde que você consiga lembrar é - quanto tempo?" Eu perguntei. "Você é, o que, minha idade? Um ano mais velho?" **

**"Eu tenho pelo menos cem anos de idade", disse Alice uniformemente, mantendo contato visual constante. **

**"O que? Espere - pelo menos?" **

**"Acordei em 1920 sem lembranças e parecia tão velha quanto agora. Acho que tenho dezenove anos, mas pareço velha para a minha idade - quero dizer, a idade em que eu estava quando aconteceu - então eu posso ter nascido até 1905, mais ou menos", disse ela. **

**"E quando você acordou, você podia ver o futuro", eu disse. Eu não tinha certeza se eu estava jogando ou se eu realmente acreditava no resto da história junto com seus truques de cassino, mas mesmo que ela estivesse brincando comigo, mentiras descaradas eram uma mudança de ritmo da excentricidade enigmática. **

**"Sim", ela disse. "Eu não sou - ninguém da minha família é - humano. Mas eu sou a único que não se lembra de ser um. Não temos certeza do que aconteceu comigo; não posso ver o passado da mesma maneira que eu posso ver o futuro. O resto deles sabe mais sobre de onde eles vieram." **

**"E então você é um ...?" **

**"Vampiro", disse Alice, estremecendo um pouco. "Por favor, não enlouqueça." **

**"Eu ... realmente ****_não_**** acho que quero que você prove isso para mim", comecei com cuidado. **

**"Não, nãonãonãonãonão", disse Alice, com os olhos arregalados, "não bebemos sangue humano. Não a minha família. Apenas animais. Embora não seja uma boa ideia você nos ver comendo também." **

**"Ok ... É por isso que vocês nunca comem nada na escola?" **

**Alice estremeceu. "Eu sei que é meio estranho. Não é fisicamente impossível para nós engolir comida normal, mas é muito, muito desagradável. E nós não podemos digerir ela, então tudo volta mais tarde." **

**"Encantadora imagem mental", observei. "É por isso que todos vocês parecem feitos de giz também?" Alice assentiu. Eu perguntei: "Você já pensou em usar maquiagem?" **

**"Eles não fazem as coisas para ficar em nossa pele", disse ela, estendendo um braço. "Vá em frente", acrescentou ela. **

**Eu coloquei minha palma nas costas da mão dela. Ela se sentia como um pedaço de rocha. Rocha fria, suave e inflexível. Eu balancei a cabeça. **

**"Tudo sairia assim que tocássemos em qualquer coisa", disse ela, colocando o braço de volta para baixo. "Então, antes que você pergunte, a maioria dos mitos é falsa. Nós bebemos sangue, mas não temos nenhuma relação incomum com morcegos, nenhuma aversão ao alho em particular sobre qualquer outra coisa que você possa comer, não dormimos em caixões - ou em qualquer momento, na verdade - não podemos nos transformar em fumaça, e não somos prejudicado pela luz do Sol. Embora a luz solar nos torne bastante visíveis, evitamos entrar nela em público. É por isso que escolhemos lugares como esse para viver - cobertura de nuvens. Estaca através do coração seria impossível - não há como você poder fincar um pedaço de madeira através do meu olho, muito menos minha caixa torácica - e a decapitação é apenas um problema se não conseguirmos que tudo seja recolocado rapidamente. Então, por favor, não tente isso. Somos muito rápidos, ágeis e fortes, e temos sentidos muito agudos." **

**Alice decidiu ilustrar esta última frase levantando-se, saltando para o ar e pousando em uma mão, que ela usou para se sustentar sem nenhum esforço visível. "Cria-se mais vampiros do que se tinha antes pegando um humano e acrescentando veneno. A maneira mais fácil de conseguir isso é por uma mordida, mas de acordo com Carlisle, se eu chorasse em uma ferida aberta eu poderia transformar alguém assim também. O processo não é divertido, não me lembro do meu, e não estava lá por nenhum dos outros, mas me disseram que leva três dias e que enfaticamente não é divertido. Você não pode desfazer isso. Temos que nos mexer muito para que as pessoas não se perguntem muito sobre isso." **

**Eu olhei para ela. **

**Ela se afastou do chão, deu um pequeno salto e pousou de pé, depois se recostou na cadeira. "perguntas?" **

* * *

**"Eu realmente convoquei você aqui decidindo ir para Charlie, ou foi uma coincidência?" Eu perguntei. **

**"Você me convocou, mais ou menos, mas, por favor, não faça disso um hábito", disse Alice. "Quando ****_isso se_**** firmou, todos nós entramos em pânico. Seria um grande problema se a polícia começasse a investigar a gente. Teríamos que nos mudar. Provavelmente para o exterior por um tempo apenas para estar seguro, talvez nos separaríamos." **

**"Esses são todos vocês, ou vocês estão separados de alguns outros agora?" Eu perguntei. **

**"Esta é toda a nossa família. Temos alguns amigos em Denali, e alguns conhecidos espalhados por outros lugares", disse Alice. **

**Eu balancei a cabeça. "Uh ... por que não seria uma boa ideia eu ver você comer?" **

**"Porque quando caçamos não estamos pensando muito claramente", explicou Alice. "Os humanos têm um cheiro muito mais apetitoso do que os animais. Se estamos caçando, e um humano vagueia - podemos ser capazes de recuar, eu sei que Carlisle - nosso pai, Dr. Cullen - poderia pelo menos, mas haveria mais risco do que apenas frequentar a escola conosco". **

**"E frequentar a escola com você é ... quanto risco, aproximadamente?" Eu perguntei. Um pequeno arrepio subiu pelas minhas costas. **

**"Comigo - não muito", Alice disse suavemente. "Ou Rosalie ou Emmett. Jasper tem mais problemas do que a maioria de nós, mas nós cuidamos dele - se eu o visse perdendo o controle, eu o tiraria do prédio bem antes". **

**Ela não mencionou Edward. Eu olhei para ela incisivamente. **

**"Edward é ... muito controlado", disse Alice. "Normalmente eu não pensaria que ele seria um perigo." **

**"Normalmente?" eu perguntei. **

**Alice estremeceu. "Hum. Você vai prometer que não vai sair correndo e nunca mais falar com Edward de novo?" **

**"Eu não prometo nada disso!" Eu exclamei. "Se Edward vai drenar meus fluidos como se eu fosse um creme de ovo da Cadbury, eu ****_realmente acho que deveria saber_****, quer isso me leve ou não a fazer algo que vai ferir os ****_sentimentos dele_****." **

**"Eu realmente, realmente, não acho que ele vai!" Alice estremeceu. "Eu não vejo isso - não mais - mas você está certa, você deveria saber. Hum, humanos cheiram muito saborosos. E alguns humanos cheiram ... mais saborosos ... do que ... outros. Para ... Vampiros específicos." **

**Eu deixei minha cabeça cair em minhas mãos. "Certo. E eu cheiro muito, muito gostoso para Edward." **

**Alice assentiu. "Você deve colocar mais água em suas lentilhas", disse ela. "Elas vão queimar em breve." **

**Fui até a pia para encher uma xícara. "Por que", Perguntei, "ele voltou para a escola? Percebo que é um ****_incômodo_**** se mudar, mas se é provável que ele perca o controle em torno de mim, por que ele não ficava onde quer que fosse naquela semana que ele se fora? Eu acho que minha ****_vida_**** deveria valer algum esforço". **

**"Ele foi visitar nossos amigos em Denali", forneceu Alice. "Ele voltou porquê ... É complicado. Sentimos sua falta - especialmente nossa mãe, Esme. E ele ... está curioso sobre você." **

**"Quer saber qual o meu gosto com mostarda dijon?" Eu perguntei sarcasticamente, voltando para o meu lugar. **

**"Eca", disse Alice, franzindo o nariz. "Não, eu quero dizer - eu não sou a única com um poder. Edward - e Jasper - também os têm. Edward pode ... ler mentes." **

**Eu me levantei tão rápido que minha cadeira caiu. ****_"O que em nome de tudo o que é decente e sensato ele está fazendo perto das pessoas?"_**** Eu gritei, acelerando o pulso. **

**"Bella! Bella, por favor! Acalme-se!" implorou Alice. "Não é tão ruim quanto você pensa!" **

**"Como ****_ler mentes pode_**** ser outra coisa senão uma ****_flagrante e inconcebível_**** violação de privacidade que todos ao seu redor têm todas as razões para esperar?" Eu chorei. Eu estava preocupada que alguém roubasse meu ****_caderno_****, tornaria meus pensamentos públicos naquela forma condensada e codificada. (Eu já havia considerado código real - alguma simples cifra para tornar a escrita opaca para um observador casual - mas eu não conseguira desenvolver uma que ****_eu_**** pudesse ler fluentemente. Era uma troca.) Nunca me passara pela cabeça que alguém seria capaz de passear e casualmente arrancá-los diretamente do meu cérebro. **

**Eles. Eram. ****_Meus._**

**Eu estava avaliando os planos de fuga - maneiras de chegar a Phoenix, maneiras de conseguir que minha avó me aceitasse, maneiras de chegar a qualquer lugar que não fosse perto do leitor de mentes -, mas Alice enunciou uma série de sentenças para me acalmar: "Bella, ele não pode ler ****_você._**** Você é completamente opaca para ele. Você é a única que ele nunca foi capaz de ouvir, mas ele não pode, ele realmente não pode, Bella, está tudo ****_bem_****." **

**Decidi provisoriamente agir como se acreditasse nela - não havia nenhuma maneira de ficar fora de Forks a longo prazo na hora que faltava pouco antes das oito horas de qualquer maneira - e me obriguei a me acalmar. Eu peguei minha cadeira. Eu sentei nela. Eu cruzei meus braços. Eu fiz uma careta para Alice. "E todo mundo?" **

**"Na família, estamos todos acostumados a isso, não nos importamos, às vezes é útil", disse Alice sinceramente. "Como, ele pode ver o que eu vejo - honestamente, se ele não pudesse, nós não estaríamos tendo essa conversa agora. Ele é muito confiável - se ele lê algo que não queremos compartilhar, ele guarda para si mesmo. E Edward acha que as outras pessoas - humanos - são ****_entediantes._**** Ele as ignora noventa e cinco por cento do tempo. Ele não pode desligar completamente, mas ele não tem que ****_ouvir_**** mais do que você tem que se concentrar no que as pessoas estão dizendo em uma festa lotada". **

**"Certo", eu disse a contragosto. " o que Isso tem a ver com ele estar ****_curioso_**** sobre mim?" **

**"Ele não vai entrar em muitos detalhes ... mas ele está realmente frustrado por não poder ler você. Não sei por que, ele acha que todo mundo é tão chato. Mas ele está observando você através dos olhos de outras pessoas -" **

**Eu recuei novamente. "Alice, essas são minhas ****_amigas_****. Eu me ****_importo_**** se Edward estiver ****_lendo suas mentes sem permissão_****. Isso não ****_está bem_****. Também não está tudo bem para ele ****_escutar_**** conversas privadas." **

**"Eu vou dizer a ele que você - eu vou lembrar quando ele estiver por perto que você disse isso", Alice prometeu. **

**"É provável que isso importe?" Eu perguntei ceticamente. **

**"Na verdade, sim", disse Alice. **

**Isso foi surpreendente. "Por que ele se importaria com o que eu penso do que ele faz?" **

**Alice torceu as mãos, e agora percebi que o barulho de pedra que eu ouvira no almoço era suas ****_mãos_****, não uma pedrinha na bota. "Estou falando demais", ela gemeu. **

**"Você não veio aqui especificamente para ****_falar demais_****?" Eu perguntei. Levantei-me para adicionar mais água às minhas lentilhas e mexi novamente. **

**"Só a ****_maioria_****. Então você não iria ... fuçar muito. Quando eu decidi vir falar com você, o futuro onde você conversou com seu pai ****_foi_**** embora. Eu não vejo a gente se mudando mais". Ela disse defensivamente quando eu voltei para o meu lugar. **

**"Bem, sim, eu não tenho planos de enviar Charlie para irritar um grupo de vampiros que poderiam estourá-lo como um balão de água para cobrir seus rastros", eu disse. **

**"Nós não o machucaríamos ..." Alice disse incerta. **

**"Eu estou feliz por isso. Eu ainda não o mandaria atrás de você. Suponha que você não o machucou, apenas o surpreendeu com um de seus truques de super-força ou algo assim, e ele atirou para subjugar, e notou que você são feitos de ****_pedra_****? E então ele tentou ir para a mídia? Você o deixaria ir? Você o colocaria em prisão domiciliar em um bunker em Nunavut para o resto de sua vida e enviaria notas forjadas para seus amigos alegando que ele é Paciente Zero da peste funerária da morte e sob quarentena no CDC? Ou você faz um lanche? Suponha que ele a seguisse com muita persistência, achasse que você estava fazendo algo grande e topasse com um de vocês perseguindo um coelho delicioso? Charlie pareceria melhor ou pior do que o coelho depois disso?" **

**"Hum ..." murmurou Alice. "Se ele tentasse ir à mídia, não teríamos que machucá-lo. Existem outros vampiros - que comem humanos - e alguns deles tomam para si mesmos o trabalho de nos manter em segredo dos humanos." **

**Eu bati minha cabeça na mesa. "Certo. Quanto tempo eu tenho para viver, querida Alice?" **

**"Na verdade ..." Alice disse com grande relutância. **

**Eu me sentei instantaneamente. "Eu - meu Deus, você ****_genuinamente_**** colocou minha vida em perigo dizendo isso? Os organizadores do baile de máscaras de vampiros vão invadir Forks sob o disfarce da noite e sufocar-me porque você não quis se ****_mudar_****?" **

**"Eu não vejo isso!" guinchou Alice. **

**"****_O que você vê?_****" **

**_"Você vai se tornar uma vampira!"_****ela gritou. **

**Eu sentei de volta. **

**Eu pisquei. **

**Alice olhou para mim através de seus cílios, parecendo mil vezes mais frágil do que ela realmente era. **

**"Bem", eu disse. "Isso é uma coisa. Virar é um cartão de acesso livre para o segredo? Nenhuma morte horrível?" **

**Alice assentiu em silêncio. **

**"Quando?" **

**"Isso eu não sei", disse ela. "Isso ****_vai_**** acontecer ... mas eu não sei quando. Você não parece muito mais velha nas visões que eu tive disso, então... logo?" **

**_Logo. _****Uma palavra incongruente para anexar ao momento da minha iminente vampirização. **

* * *

**Olhei para o relógio. Charlie estaria em casa em meia hora. "Eu tenho mais algumas perguntas", eu disse. **

**"Certo", murmurou Alice. "Pode mandar". **

**"Um: por que o Edward se importa com o que eu acho?" Eu perguntei. Alice fez uma careta; aparentemente ela estava esperando que eu tivesse esquecido disso. "Dois: Qual é o poder de Jasper? E três: Quem são os organizadores baile de máscaras de vampiros, e o que mais os irrita?" **

**Alice soltou um pequeno e infeliz ruído de ter que responder a isso, mas aparentemente viu que eu não ia deixar isso de lado se ela continuasse fugindo. "Edward ****_gosta de_****_você_****", disse ela, terminando a primeira parte em três palavras relutantes. "Jasper pode sentir e afetar o humor das pessoas ao seu redor - não é um efeito mental, apenas físico, coisas como pulsação. Os 'organizadores do baile de máscaras de vampiros' são chamados de Volturi. Eles vivem em Volterra, Itália. Temos que manter nossos segredos, o que significa que se criarmos novos vampiros eles têm que ser mantidos sob controle e nós não podemos ser conspícuos nós mesmos. A imperceptibilidade geralmente não significa evitar alimentar-se de humanos, significa apenas fazê-lo discretamente - a maioria dos vampiros se move muito então eles não matam muitos em um só lugar". **

**Eu inalei profundamente, em seguida soltei um suspiro cansado. "Eu tenho muito a processar", eu murmurei. "Eu vou deixar você saber quando eu acho que eu analisei tudo isso. Por alguns meios mais convencionais do que decidir expor sua família." **

**"Obrigada", Alice disse ironicamente. "Vejo você amanhã." **

**"Tchau", eu disse distraidamente, olhando para os armários de cozinha amarelos brilhantes como se, se eu fizesse isso com força suficiente, eu pudesse contar nossos pratos. Alice saiu sozinha. **

* * *

**Às 11:09, ela caiu e, alguns minutos depois, começou a chuviscar lentamente. **

**Eu não dormi bem. **

* * *

**Eu cortei o inglês na manhã seguinte. Apenas não fui. Eu passaria depois da escola para entregar meu dever de casa. Eu estava em casa, abusando do meu caderno. **

**_COISAS QUE EU SEI_**

**\- Os Cullens (e Hales) são estranhos em muitos aspectos. (Veja a última página) **

**\- Alice exibe habilidades esquisitas consistentes em contar o futuro (van, interrompendo-sem-interrupção, aparecendo ontem, CARTAS & DADOS, tempo até agora (continue checando isso)). Nenhuma outra hipótese. **

**COISAS QUE ALICE DISSE**

**Cullens e Hales são vampiros. **

**\- Vampiros têm superpoderes, bebem sangue, são "evidentes" no sol, são feitos de humanos (não de maneira divertida), não envelhecem. **

**\- Alguns têm extras: Alice pode ver o futuro (visto a evidência disso), Edward lê mentes (não minha), Jasper mexe com componentes (físicos) de humor (não quero saber). **

**\- Eu cheiro extra gostosa a Edward. **

**Edward gosta de ****_mim._****_(WTF. Esse tipo de coisa não aconteceu em Phoenix. Vale a pena cortar o Socio também para descobrir o plano geral para isso & Mike & Eric?)_**

**\- Muitos vampiros por perto. A maioria come pessoas. Cullens e Hales (e seus amigos não especificados) não. **

**\- Má ideia estar perto de vampiros quando caçam. **

**\- vampiros meio governados (não está claro no sistema de governo) por vampiros chamados Volturi em Volterra, Itália. Volturi gostam de segredos e matam para impor regras. **

**Eu serei um vampiro. "Logo". (!) **

**Eu desenhei flechas entre as coisas, circulei palavras-chave em vermelho, frases rabiscadas e pontuação nas margens tão pequenas que não consegui lê-las, e finalmente rasguei a página e copiei as partes importantes para a próxima folha com mais precisão. **

**Então voltei a página e pensei em experimentos. **

**Eu não conseguia encontrar uma maneira ética de testar a habilidade especial de Jasper sem deixá-lo usá-la em mim. O que eu enfaticamente não queria fazer. Alistar uma parte externa informada derramaria o segredo da família se fosse verdade; usar estranhos desinformados os prejudicaria; usar um dos outros vampiros seria um teste de suas habilidades de atuação, não necessariamente do mojo de alteração de humor de Jasper. Depois de um momento de consternação, decidi pular esse teste. Eu não achava que Alice estaria mentindo ou errada sobre o poder de Jasper ****_e nada mais_****. Se meus outros resultados apontassem para "sim, vampiros mágicos", eu tomaria a afirmação específica sobre Jasper como parte do pacote a menos que eu descobrisse que havia algum motivo oculto tal que Alice pudesse ter escolhido aquela alegação sobrenatural específica para fabricar. Por razões de segurança, também não inventei um teste para a alegação de "beber sangue". Eu fiz alguns testes relativamente baratos de várias outras declarações. Eles não seriam Absolutamente Conclusivos; Eu não esperava publicar nada em um diário, no entanto, eu só queria ter certeza de que não estava lendo errado em algumas pequenas peculiaridades. **

**_1\. Faça um vampiro pegar algo muito grande._****_Talvez um tronco caído da floresta ou uma pedra, se algum pode ser encontrado._****_(Danos ao caminhão - não projetados para serem levantados)_**

**2\. Encontre um espaço amplo e aberto e um local com uma boa visão dele, meça, pegue um vampiro para bater o recorde mundial de corrida correndo à vista. Ou envie um de vários quilômetros da minha casa para recuperar algo da minha casa. **

**3\. Silenciosamente murmure coisas longe de vampiros e teste se eles ouviram. (Não Alice, ou Edward, que pode ler Alice.) **

**4\. Escreva coisas e mostre para um vampiro distante e teste se ele leu. (Como acima) **

**5\. Descubra o alcance de Edward. Escreva números, mostre-os a um vampiro diferente, coloque Edward na faixa de leitura, mas fora de (vampiro!) Do ouvido e do olhar, onde ele vai escrever o que ele lê na mente do outro vampiro. **

**6\. Olhe para um vampiro no sol. **

**7\. Continue verificando as previsões meteorológicas de Alice. (Tudo correto até a manhã de 26/01/05) **

**Fechei o caderno e olhei para o relógio. Para chegar a aula de sociologia a tempo, não precisaria sair por mais quatro minutos, mas, se eu fosse imediatamente, poderia deixar meu dever de casa primeiro em inglês, em vez de esperar até o final do dia. Eu decidi não pular outra aula só para descobrir por que de repente eu era toda popular com o sexo oposto. Eu arrumei minhas coisas e saí. **

* * *

**A professora não parecia se importar com a minha baixa frequência e aceitou meu dever de casa com apenas um pequeno suspiro, sem comentários ameaçadores sobre as penalidades por atraso. Fui para a minha próxima aula e depois para as duas depois, sem incidentes, e depois fui almoçar. **

**Alice apareceu ao meu lado quando me aproximei da porta com Jessica novamente. "Olá, Bella!" ela disse em sua voz caracteristicamente musical. "Você quer se sentar com a gente hoje?" **

**"Tudo bem", eu disse. Eu precisava apresentar minhas ideias de teste. **

**"Bella", disse Jessica, com uma ponta de um gemido em sua voz. Internamente, eu pensei ****_Aw, pobre Jessica, os vampiros estão roubando seu novo amigo brilhante_****, mas eu empurrei esse pensamento em um canto de trás, onde não faria mal algum. **

**"Certo, íamos descobrir quando estudar para o teste de trigonometria", eu disse, me voltando para Jessica, em vez de continuar a encarar Alice como eu fizera no dia anterior. Eu não acho que foi por isso que ela não gostou que eu estaria sentada com os vampiros, mas era uma suposição mais gentil, e era um plano que nós realmente tínhamos. "Uh, me ligue depois da escola e nós vamos escolher uma hora então? Meus planos são meio que" fiz um gesto selvagem "e eu não acho que eu poderia escolher uma de hora para estudo agora mesmo, ok?" Eu sorri desculpando-me. **

**"Ok", disse Jessica em um tom automático, e eu ampliei meu sorriso um pouco antes de seguir Alice para a mesa dos vampiros. Na metade da viagem pelo quarto, ela lembrou que eu precisava de comida e ela precisava de acessórios, e nós fizemos um desvio para buscá-los, e então retomamos o curso. **

**Alice me disse que eu poderia sussurrar sem interferir na capacidade da sua família de me ouvir, enquanto impedia qualquer outro ser humano de ouvir; os vampiros falavam alto o suficiente para ouvir, mas escolhem momentos em que nenhum humano estava por perto para falar. Alice anunciou que isso não iria quebrar o fluxo da conversa. **

**Eu acabei sentada em um canto, de frente a Edward, ao lado de Alice. No outro lado de Alice estava Jasper, que estava sentado em frente a Rosalie, e Emmett entre ela e Edward. **

**"Jessica vai exigir uma explicação mais tarde", Edward murmurou para mim quando eu me sentei. **

**"Você leu a mente dela para descobrir isso?" Eu perguntei, esfriando cuidadosamente a hostilidade em minha voz, e ele começou a concordar, então olhou para Alice e parou. **

**"Alice disse que diria a você", eu disse cuidadosamente, "mas eu provavelmente deveria dizer a você eu mesmo. Isso é incrivelmente errrado. Eu entendo que, em qualquer medida que você não pode ajudar, bem, você não pode evitar e, na verdade, não posso ****_verificar_**** até que ponto você não pode evitá-lo e lhe darei algum benefício da dúvida. Mas, ****_por favor_****, não, não de propósito, não meus amigos, nem quando nem é importante." **

**"Jessica não é muito amiga para você", ele murmurou. "Ela acha algumas coisas muito cruéis." **

**"Quem não faz isso? Não ****_confira_****", acrescentei apressadamente. **

**"Angela", ele respondeu de qualquer maneira. "De memória, pelo menos." **

**"Ótimo, yay para Angela, mas eu acho coisas indelicadas sobre Jessica ocasionalmente também e isso não significa que eu não sou muito amiga dela, eu espero", eu disse. "Ela tem falhas, eu tenho falhas, há muitas coisas por aí, às vezes as pessoas as notam e, a menos que ela decida agir de acordo com seus pensamentos de uma forma que me prejudique, não vou agir de acordo com os pensamentos dela de maneira a ****_prejudica-la_****. Especialmente porque eu não deveria sequer ter acesso a essa informação, seus pensamentos são ****_dela,_**** que tipo de política você está defendendo, afinal? Você não estava pensando em me ****_comer_****, no primeiro dia em que estive aqui? Certamente eu deveria evitar você". **

**Edward estremeceu terrivelmente e Emmett riu. Jasper deu um sorriso, mas não emitiu nenhum som. Rosalie parecia entediada e Alice em conflito. **

**"Falando de poderes mágicos, Jasper, eu nunca quero ser afetada pelo seu, exceto no improvável evento que eu, explicitamente, peça verbalmente ajuda. Alice não fez soar involuntário - certo?" Eu disse, virando-me para o garoto loiro. **

**"É voluntário", ele confirmou, parecendo cauteloso. "Mas não tenho certeza se posso prometer isso." **

**"Se você não pode prometer isso, então eu preciso encontrar outra maneira de me proteger", eu disse com firmeza. "É possível, mas improvável, que você prefira o que quer que eu invente." **

**"Alguns estados emocionais não são seguros", disse Jasper. "Se você está se debatendo histericamente perto de algo afiado e também perto de Edward ..." Ele parou quando Edward fez um pequeno ruído de rosnado. **

**"Então ..." eu considerei, imaginando o que ele achava que a consequência óbvia dessa situação poderia ser. "Então eu vou começar a sangrar e cheirar ainda mais delicioso e me tornaria um lanche?" **

**"Certo", disse Jasper. "Você quer que eu te acalme então." **

**"Eu quero ****_estar calma_**** nessa situação", eu disse. "Mas não ser ****_forçada a ficar calma_****. A razão pela qual eu estou pedindo para você deixar ****_minhas_**** emoções em paz, em vez de dizer para você ficar longe dos meus amigos e tudo mais, é que eu posso lidar com as minhas e a maioria das pessoas não pode. Eu começo a me debater histericamente perto de algo afiado e também perto de Edward, você pode me avisar que a histeria é perigosa para mim naquele momento. Você sabe, usando palavras. Eu ****_tenho_**** um instinto de auto-preservação. Eu não ****_escolheria_**** ser histérica se provavelmente me mataria. Embora ", eu disse, voltando-se para Edward, "pode ser que ****_você_**** evite estar simultaneamente ao ****_meu_**** redor e objetos afiados". **

**"Edward ****_é_**** um objeto afiado", roncou Emmett. Ele parecia muito mais alegre do que os outros vampiros. **

**"Ponto", eu reconheci. "Uh, nenhum trocadilho intencional. Mas de qualquer maneira, Alice, você me vê sendo um vampiro, definitivamente, não um cadáver?" **

**"Sim", ela disse, "mas mesmo uma visão muito sólida pode mudar, se alguém tomar uma decisão improvável". **

**"Então é algo para ter certeza de que sou sensata, mas não é algo para reorganizar minha vida", eu decidi. "Eu uso o cinto de segurança, mas não caminho para a escola." **

**Os vampiros realmente pareciam confusos com a minha analogia. "Acidentes de carro são uma causa bastante comum de morte entre nós, pessoas frágeis", eu os lembrei, e a compreensão surgiu. Claro. Se um vampiro sofresse um acidente de carro, o pior cenário - o único cenário que valeria a pena - seria pegar fogo, e comparativamente poucos acidentes tinham esse aspecto, apesar do embelezamento cinematográfico fazer parecer que os carros estavam apenas ****_implorando_**** para explodir em chamas ao impacto. **

**"De qualquer forma", eu disse. "Eu me vejo praticamente pegando o que Alice disse, considerando os fragmentos de evidências disponíveis. No entanto, como ela previu, eu gostaria de um pouco mais de provas. Eu tenho uma lista. Dois testes exigem alguém que não seja Edward ou Alice para ser testes válidos das coisas que estou procurando, e uma especificamente de Edward. Não pode obrigar a participação, mas eu apreciaria isso." **

**"O que você tem?" perguntou Emmett. Peguei meu caderno, rasguei a página e entreguei para o grande vampiro. Edward se inclinou um pouco para olhar para ele. **

**"Todos nós vamos fazê-los, exceto Rosalie", relatou Alice. Rosalie fungou. **

**"Aw, Rose", disse Emmett. "Não quer pegar uma árvore?" **

**"Ou sequer mesmo deixar Bella te admirar no sol?" Edward perguntou em voz baixa. **

**"Não", disse Rosalie, "eu não sei. Você não precisa de mim de qualquer maneira; os quatro podem satisfazer sua curiosidade fazendo qualquer truque que ela goste, se é assim que você quer passar a tarde." **

**"E Carlisle e Esme", acrescentou Alice. "Eles vão estar lá. Mas não esta tarde. Estamos fazendo isso quinta-feira. Haverá um pouco de sol por volta das quatro da tarde" **

**Rosalie bufou e Emmett revirou os olhos. Eu tive um momento de indecorosa especulação sobre a profundidade desse relacionamento. Mas, apesar de tudo, eu sabia que eles estavam juntos há setecentos anos e havia vastas resmas de subtexto que eu não conseguia detectar; De qualquer forma, eu não tinha motivos para agir com base em informações sobre suas vidas amorosas, por isso não foi investigado. "Amanhã?" Eu disse. "Eu acho que funciona; eu preciso estudar trigonometria com Jessica esta tarde." **

**Alice assentiu. Com as importantes ordens de negócios fora do caminho, dei uma mordida em meu macarrão com queijo e comecei a descascar minha laranja. O macarrão tinha pedaços de bacon nele. Eu me perguntava se as sensações de gosto de vampiro eram parecidas com as humanas - eu teria que perguntar a um vampiro que não era a Alice sobre isso. Seria triste desistir de comida normal. **

* * *

**O almoço terminou e eu - ladeada por Edward - me encontrei com Angela e Mike. Mike deu a Edward um olhar irritado, que Edward respondeu com um sorriso de boca fechada e olhos estreitos. Nenhum de nós falou no caminho, mas eu suspeitava que todos nós tivéssemos diferentes razões: Angela não se importava com o silêncio, Mike não queria falar com Edward, Edward não queria falar com humanos que não eram eu, e eu que sabia de tudo isso e não queria obrigar ninguém a falar. Chegamos à Biologia e fomos para nossos respectivos assentos. **

**A aula era, como de costume, algo que eu tinha feito antes - o programa indicava que iríamos conseguir um material novo na próxima unidade, o que eu esperava que fosse interessante, porque a Biologia estava cada vez mais cansativa à medida que passávamos por mais e mais do que eu já sabia. Ocorreu-me a perguntar por que os vampiros estavam no ensino médio. Eles se mudaram muito - eles tiveram que repetir o ensino médio de novo e de novo? Ou eles apenas faziam isso ocasionalmente, e outras vezes passavam seus dias fingindo "educação em casa" e secretamente procurando o que lhes interessava? **

**Este último faria mais sentido. Eu podia ver o ensino médio novamente uma vez a cada trinta anos para obter uma atualização sobre o estado da educação - eles sempre precisariam ser capazes de fazer o ensino médio ****_recentemente_**** \- mas mesmo que esse fosse o objetivo, isso faria mais sentido para ir à faculdade repetidamente e, pelo menos, escolher um assunto diferente de cada vez. Não havia razão para que os vampiros não pudessem passar por jovens universitários, especialmente em uma escola grande e de prestígio que tenderia a atrair prodígios. Talvez eles gostassem mais de continuidade do que eu teria adivinhado, e preferiram seguir para a faculdade com histórias genuínas de escolas secundárias. (Viver como eles tinha que ser uma fonte de registros forjados, é claro, mas eles podem não usá-los para absolutamente tudo.) **

**Enquanto o professor falava sobre os ribossomos, comecei a especular inutilmente sobre o tipo de conhecimento que eles devem ter adquirido ao longo de suas vidas. Alice insinuou saber coreano. Eu não conseguia pensar em nenhuma outra pista, então eu inventei coisas para me entreter, fabricando longas listas de idiomas que eles falavam e cidades que eles exploraram e habilidades que eles dominaram e livros que eles leram e performances que eles tinham participado - havia tanta coisa a ****_ver_**** com a vida assim que você tirava algumas das barras da gaiola.**

**A ideia de quanto tempo seria liberado pela mera falta de sono era assombrosa. Não apenas o tempo gasto dormindo, mas também o tempo se preparando para o sono, acordando do sono, garantindo o conforto do lugar onde se pode dormir, administrando ameaças do ambiente pacífico de tal forma que se pode dormir, e lidando com a interrupção do sono a qualquer perseguição de longo prazo devido ao sono. Isso, e havia pouco ou nenhum risco ligado a qualquer coisa que eles pudessem fazer que não pedisse banhos de sol. Nenhuma razão para não tentar skydive.**

**Eu estava me animando consideravelmente com a ideia de me juntar a eles. Três dias de "não divertido", uma perda do meu amor pelo bacon e a introdução da tentação de sugar os fluidos daqueles que me cercavam, eu queria imortalidade e dias ****_verdadeiramente _****de vinte e quatro horas.**


	5. Capítulo 4: Pareando

**Capítulo 4: Pareando**

**Edward me deu um olhar vagamente significativo, chamando minha atenção quando saí da sala de biologia para ir ao ginásio. Eu não sabia qual era o significado - talvez se fosse importante que ele me encontrasse depois da escola. Enquanto Mike e eu caminhamos em direção a nossa aula final, parecia que seu cérebro estava se mastigando - eu não o invejava nem um pouco - mas ele ainda não disse nada. Decidi que era uma prioridade desestimulá-lo educadamente. Eu não tinha certeza do quão confiáveis os vampiros eram sobre não comer pessoas, especialmente porque Alice estava preocupada, e só Deus sabia como Edward reagiria ao que quer que ele pegasse alguns dos pensamentos adolescente de Mike sobre uma paixão mútua. **

**Talvez eu pudesse parear Mike com outra pessoa. Se ele gostava de mim, isso era alguma pista sobre o seu tipo - esbelta, mas sem qualquer atletismo visível, de cabelos castanhos, olhos castanhos, simétrica-ish, mas não particularmente impressionante, essa era eu. Eu pensei nas garotas que estavam sentadas com o grupo no almoço. Jessica parecia plausível; ela era morena como eu, pequena e fofa e bastante popular. Eu não os via se casando e tendo cinco filhos, mas não era difícil imaginá-los assistindo a um filme. Eu tentaria sugeri-lo discretamente a ela enquanto estudávamos trigonometria. **

**Eric era menos óbvio. Enquanto eu fazia meu yoga, eu o emparelhei na minha cabeça com os outros. Havia Angela, mas ela tinha feito vagos murmúrios sobre gostar de algum garoto não identificado, e eu não pensei, dado como ela o descreveu, que era alguém que eu conhecia (mesmo depois de corrigir o fato de que ele estava sendo descrito por uma garota que gostava dele). Eu supus que Lauren pudesse funcionar, embora eu não tivesse certeza se Eric a merecia - ele era razoavelmente legal, e Lauren era a pessoa menos agradável que eu já tinha encontrado em Forks, a menos que eu fizesse inferências muito amplas do que eu tinha visto de Rosalie. Mas ela ****_era_**** bonita - tinha uma espécie de classe arrogante em seu porte e características bem proporcionadas. Sua coloração não era como a minha, no momento, mas ela tingiu o cabelo de cores diferentes de vez em quando e, com alguma sorte, eu poderia cronometrar minha tentativa por uma semana quando ela ficou às escuras. Eu não tinha certeza se ela ficaria com ele, mas ela reclamava bastante sobre ser solteira. **

**Senti-me um pouco culpada por planejar todo esse pareamento mais pela minha paciência do que pela felicidade de seus objetos. Ao perceber essa culpa, eu também notei que meu cérebro estava tentando reorganizar suas estimativas da qualidade do casal para justificá-los: ****_Jessica e Mike seriam fofos juntos,_**** disse meu cérebro, ****_não é como se eles não pudessem se apaixonar, eles são já amigos, não são?_****_Jessica não mencionou ele em sua lista dos top dez garotos que ela não tocaria com uma vara de dez metros ... E talvez Lauren seja apenas má com garotas, e seria legal com um garoto como Eric ..._**

**Eu entrei na minha próxima pose muito rápido, puxei algo na minha perna que não era para ser puxado, e prontamente me mudei para uma postura sentada mais confortável para massagear o desconforto. Mike correu depois de solicitar rapidamente permissão do professor. "Você está bem, Bella?" ele perguntou. **

**"Sim", eu disse. "Nada quebrado, nada deslocado, apenas uma perna infeliz." **

**"Você tem certeza? Você quer que eu te ajude a chegar na enfermaria?"**

**"Se você pudesse dizer ao professor que eu ficarei sentada pelo resto da aula, seria ótimo", eu disse a ele, "mas acho que não preciso de ajuda médica – vai melhorar até o final da aula".**

**Mike assentiu obedientemente e saiu correndo. Ele me lembrou um pouco de um golden retriever. **

**_Ele só ficará menos feliz se você deixá-lo ferver em sua paixão assim,_**** disse meu cérebro. ****_É do seu próprio interesse que você o mande embora, e enquanto ele não disser nada ainda, seria desnecessariamente doloroso mencionar isso diretamente. _****_Junte ele com a Jessica para o bem dele._**

**Eu balancei a cabeça para mim mesma, só um pouquinho, para colocar o meu próximo pensamento no mundo onde ele não poderia se remodelar como névoa. (Tirar um caderno durante a ginástica poderia ter deixado o professor desconfiado sobre a minha perna.) Não era por isso que eu queria colocar Jessica e Mike juntos. Mesmo que fosse verdade, não era por isso que eu queria fazer isso. Mesmo que isso contribuísse e me fizesse querer fazer mais do que eu teria, não era necessário nem suficiente. Eu não tinha dúvidas de que, se eu quisesse o Mike para mim, nunca teria sonhado em mandar a Jessica atrás dele porque eles seriam fofos. Eu tinha certeza de que se Mike não tivesse gostado de mim, mas tivesse ficado ansiando por alguém mais implausível como Rosalie, eu não teria me incomodado em fazer malabarismos com sua vida amorosa para ter certeza de que ele não estava entrando em uma atração não correspondida. Eu só não queria a atenção dele, e estava tentando enviá-lo para outro lugar. Recusei-me a mentir para mim mesma sobre a nobreza da decisão, mesmo quando se firmou na minha lista de planos. **

**_Que tipo de pessoa eu sou?_**** Não importava se eu pudesse inventar razões lisonjeiras para minhas escolhas. Elas tinham que ser as ****_verdadeiras_**** razões pelas quais fiz essas escolhas, ou elas simplesmente ****_não respondiam a essa pergunta_****. Se eu me permitisse acreditar nas belas justificativas para tudo isso, concordasse com a ilusão de auto engrandecimento, eu estaria enganada sobre o tópico que mais inflexivelmente me recusava a ser confundida: **

**Dentro do crânio de Bella Swan, quem está dirigindo essa coisa?**

* * *

**Edward me alcançou no meu caminho para minha caminhonete. Eu mancava só um pouco, e ele não comentou sobre isso - especulei que ele tinha visto o evento através dos olhos de Mike e não queria deixar nenhuma evidência desse deslize. "Jessica esqueceu que ela deveria ligar para você", ele me disse. Isso colocou uma coisa na minha especulação. Talvez ele tenha visto o evento e percebido que eu não queria ajuda. **

**"Acho melhor ligar para ela, então", eu disse. "Trig é tão importante para a vida futura." **

**Edward riu, depois ficou mais sério. "Por que você trocou de parceiros de laboratório?" ele perguntou suavemente. **

**"Porque a pessoa que me foi designada olhou para mim como se eu tivesse matado seu filhote recentemente, e depois não estava nem na escola no dia seguinte enquanto eu ainda estava me acostumando com as coisas, e Angela e sua parceira de laboratório anterior não se importavam com a troca", eu respondi.**

**"Eu sinto muito que eu olhei para você desse jeito", ele disse sinceramente.**

**"Eu não entendo porque você querer me ter como sobremesa faria você parecer ****_zangado_****"****_,_**** eu disse. "Pode me ajudar a entender isso?" **

**Ele fez uma careta - ele parecia fazer muito isso, e não ajudava muito a sua atratividade, não que ele precisasse de ajuda nisso. "Eu estava com raiva que você estava ... testando meu controle. Que você estava me fazendo menos a pessoa que eu tento ser." **

**"O tipo de pessoa que não enfia canudos nas pessoas durante a escola."**

**"Certo. Sem canudos." Ele riu com tristeza. "Não fazia nenhum sentido culpá-la. Você não fez nada. Mas parecia que sim." **

**Eu balancei a cabeça. "Isso explica a raiva. Mas antes disso você estava me olhando estranhamente também - como se eu estivesse confuso. O que havia com isso?" **

**Nós tínhamos chegado ao meu carro a este ponto, e Edward parecia satisfeito - talvez porque eu tenha feito outra pergunta ao invés de pular direto para lá e para longe? "O fato de eu não poder ler sua mente", disse ele. "Isso nunca aconteceu antes - que eu tenha percebido. Na verdade, demorei um pouco para entender isso com você, simplesmente porque eu não estava tentando até que percebi que todos na escola estavam pensando em você. Eu queria saber o que o alarme era sobre e ... não podia dizer." **

**Eu não tinha certeza se Alice tinha dito a Edward - ou pensado perto de Edward - que ela tinha me dito que ele gostava de mim. Eu decidi não mencionar isso nesta ocasião. "Eu acho que a leitura mental é algo que você se acostuma depois de um tempo?" **

**"Eu não podia fazer isso antes", disse ele. "Carlisle percebeu o que estava acontecendo antes que eu tivesse, eu continuei respondendo aos pensamentos dele como se ele tivesse falado em voz alta." **

**"Por que alguns de vocês têm poderes extras e outros não?" Eu perguntei. **

**"Não temos certeza absoluta. No meu caso e no de Jasper, pelo menos - só podemos adivinhar sobre Alice - é semelhante às qualidades que tínhamos como humanos. Eu era muito bom em ler pessoas. Ironicamente, agora que tenho minhas habilidades para confiar, eu acho que deteriorou minha leitura de rostos", disse ele ironicamente. "Jasper era um líder, muito carismático - ele conseguia acalmar uma multidão ou irritá-la antes mesmo de virar." **

**Eu balancei a cabeça. "Estou tendo um pouco de dificuldade em adivinhar o que produziria a habilidade de Alice, se a sua tendência não for apenas uma coincidência. Bom reconhecimento de padrões? Extenso conhecimento de física?" **

**Edward encolheu os ombros. "Eu não sei. De qualquer forma, só porque Jasper, Alice e eu somos os talentos mais chamativos não significa que os outros não tenham habilidades únicas. Rosalie manteve sua beleza. Emmett é o mais forte. Carlisle tem uma incrível habilidade de resistir a sangue - ele pode praticar como um médico sem um traço de desconforto. Esme trouxe consigo a capacidade de amar apaixonadamente". **

**"Quando eu me tornar um vampiro, poderei me tornar invisível?" Eu sugeri. "Desde que eu sou mentalmente invisível agora?" **

**Edward rosnou um pouco no fundo da garganta. "Você não precisa ser um vampiro", ele disse. "As visões de Alice ****_nunca_**** são certas. Tem que haver um jeito de você ficar humana." **

**"Duas coisas", eu disse. "Primeiro, não tem que ser assim. O universo ****_pode_**** ser do jeito que é, mesmo que o jeito que ele é seja um jeito que acaba comigo sendo um vampiro. Segundo, eu meio que gosto a ideia. Eu não tenho certeza quando será um bom momento, mas com certeza parece que vem com ****_muitas_**** vantagens." **

**_"Não",_**** disse Edward. "Bella, qualquer um de nós preferiria ser humano -" **

**Eu encarei ele incrédula e ele se interrompeu no meio da frase. "O quê? Ok, Alice disse que o processo de iniciação de três dias ou o que quer que seja "não é divertido". Eu poderia comprar que é tão não divertido que você gostaria que não tivesse acontecido com você, faz você pensar que não valeu a pena. Seria um pouco difícil de acreditar, mas não impossível. Mas por que no mundo você gostaria de ****_voltar_**** uma vez que você já passou ****_por_**** essa parte. Eu não sei quantos anos você tem, mas você percebe que Alice estaria morta agora, certo? Os humanos ****_geralmente_**** não vivem aos cem anos de idade. Seja o que for que ela sente falta de ser humana, ****_ela não teria mais de qualquer maneira_****. E não há nada a se amar em estar morta." **

**"Pergunte a Rosalie o que ela sente falta", disse Edward sombriamente.**

**"O que ela vai me dizer?" Eu perguntei. **

**"A resposta dela", ele murmurou.**

**Eu abri a porta do meu caminhão.**

**"Bella", disse Edward suplicante. Eu supus que ele queria que eu ficasse. **

**"Não", eu disse. "Eu não quero ter conversas enigmáticas. Se esse é o único tipo que você pode ter agora, eu vou para casa e ligarei para Jessica. Até amanhã!" Eu disse. Eu esperava ter conseguido injetar alegria suficiente na minha voz que eu não soasse vingativa. Esse não era o ponto; Eu não queria me vingar de Edward sendo misteriosa, eu só não queria suportar o mistério porque era desagradável. Seria bom se, eventualmente, ele decidisse deixar de ser vago e inútil ao meu redor, mas, mesmo que não o fizesse, eu ainda teria mais do que queria saindo quando seus comentários começassem a ser não-informativos. **

* * *

**Edward não tentou seguir meu caminhão. Eu estacionei na garagem, entrei em casa e liguei para Jessica. Ela admitiu que os planos lhe escaparam completamente, mas concordou que eu deveria ir depois do jantar para estudar. Eu preparei um molho e comecei a marinar o salmão da noite. Peixe cozido, rápido o suficiente para fazer mais sentido iniciá-lo depois que Charlie chegasse em casa. Configurei um temporizador para lembrar-me de pré-aquecer o forno com bastante antecedência, depois fiz o meu dever de casa durante o dia. **

**Quando terminei isso, peguei meu bloco de notas e guardei minhas ideias importantes para o dia, em especial a parte em que eu não era nobre ou generosa por tentar parear meus amigos uns com os outros. Meu cronômetro tocou enquanto eu estava no meio de me perguntar por que Edward não queria que eu fosse um vampiro. Não havia um motivo óbvio. Se ele gostasse de mim, ele deveria me querer por perto; mesmo que ele achasse que ele ficaria cansado de mim, não era um fato que eu teria que ficar com os Cullen pelo resto da minha vida eterna. Se eu fosse transformada, como um bônus adicional, eu não sentiria mais cheiro de comida e ele não teria que lutar constantemente contra a tentação para me ter por perto com segurança. Talvez houvesse algumas consequências para a sanidade que Alice não mencionou, que eu ainda não havia percebido. (Embora, em retrospecto, eu achasse que tinha explicações adequadas para o comportamento deles, não me escapou pensar que Alice e Edward seriam possivelmente loucos.) Parecia improvável que três dias inteiros de "não divertido", ou uma súbita incapacidade de recarregar com o sono, não teria efeitos nocivos. Eu teria que perguntar com um pouco mais de cuidado. Mas fechei meu caderno e fui ligar o forno. **

**A chegada de Charlie foi boa: ele chegou no instante em que soou o beep indicando a temperatura correta de cozimento do peixe. Coloquei papel alumínio em uma assadeira e peixe no papel alumínio e a coisa inteira no forno, enquanto perguntava sobre seu dia. Forks não tinha muito em termos de crime. Na maioria das vezes, Charlie pegava gente acima da velocidade e, ocasionalmente, um fã de escaladas de fora da cidade que achava que seria divertido causar problemas enquanto estivesse em Forks. Assim, o dia dele tinha sido sem ocorrências. Quando ele terminou de descrever toda a monotonia, eu disse a ele que eu havia me sentado com os Cullen e Hales no almoço - ele parecia feliz com isso. A troca ritual de informação de atividade diária completa, comecei a refogar o espinafre; foi rápido, e eu queria pairar ele para terminar ao mesmo tempo do salmão. Charlie ligou a TV para assistir a alguns minutos de algum evento esportivo até o cronômetro do forno tocar. **

**Depois que terminamos de comer, liguei novamente para Jessica para avisar que estava a caminho e confirmar a melhor rota para o endereço dela. Eram apenas cinco minutos, no bairro vizinho. Nós estudamos, e depois de revisarmos a maior parte do material, eu disse: "Jessica, muito obrigada por me ajudar com isso. Matemática é meu pior assunto além de ginástica". **

**"De nada", Jessica se animou.**

**"Você é uma pessoa muito boa, sabe." Os elogios soaram estranhos na minha cabeça. Mas eu sabia que isso era apenas um fato sobre minha cabeça. Os elogios não soavam estranhos para as pessoas que os recebiam, a menos que já suspeitassem de segundas intenções. De qualquer forma, eu não estava mentindo. Seja o que for que Edward disse, Jessica tinha me procurado e provido uma companhia muito valiosa - e ajuda em trigonometria. "Tenho sorte de ter você como minha amiga." **

**Jessica quase ronronou. "Você é um doce, Bella." **

**"Como você não tem namorado?" Eu perguntei inocentemente. **

**Jessica fez beicinho. "Ninguém me convidou para sair em ... oh, um par de meses." **

**_Alvo._**** "Quem te perguntou então?" **

**"Daniel White", ela me disse. Eu não o conhecia pelo nome, embora provavelmente tivesse reconhecido o rosto. "Mas eu recusei." **

**"Por que isso?"**

**"Eu não sei, ele é muito ... eu não gosto da voz dele", ela disse. Eu tinha certeza de seja qual o motivo que ela rejeitou Daniel, ela não tinha ideia e estava inventando o motivo na hora. **

**"Talvez você devesse convidar o Mike", eu disse. "Ele tem uma voz muito legal." **

**"O que?" Jessica pareceu surpresa. "Bem ... eu acho que ele tem." Mike parecia meio emotivo e baixo quando falava, como um cantor country ou algo assim. Agora que Jessica tinha ido e identificado "voz" como um critério relevante, era muito provável que isso funcionasse a seu favor. "Mas eu não convido caras, exceto quando é a dança de escolha das meninas." **

**"Huh? Por que não?" Eu perguntei, fingindo confusão. "É o século XXI." **

**"Bem, sim, mas ..." Ela parou, considerando. Eu não disse nada por medo de estragar o que imaginei ser uma linha de pensamento útil. "Ele realmente tem uma voz legal, não é?" **

**Eu balancei a cabeça, sorrindo encorajadoramente.**

**"Bem, eu posso, eu não sei", ela disse, lançando seus cachos. Isso foi provavelmente o melhor que eu ia conseguir tão cedo. Eu balancei a cabeça novamente e fingi distração súbita por um cosseno. **

* * *

**Eu sentei com meus amigos humanos no almoço na quinta-feira, depois que Alice me pegou na porta e prometeu ligar mais tarde para "sair". Jessica não perguntou a Mike, mas ela se sentou ao lado dele e manteve uma conversa que era mais com ele do que o resto da mesa. **

**Angela me perguntou se eu tinha visto o arco-íris mais cedo. Eu tinha. Eu estava começando a pensar que as demonstações dos poderes dos vampiros planejadas para depois da escola eram inúteis; Eu já tinha uma forte expectativa de que eles seriam exatamente como Alice os descreveu, e assim eu não previ que os testes me ****_ensinariam _****algo como os testes deveriam fazer. Isso quase me lembrou dos "experimentos" nas aulas de ciências - o livro lhe diria um procedimento a ser seguido, e se você obtivesse um resultado diferente do que o livro dizia, significava era que ****_você fez algo errado_****, não que você aprendeu algo revolucionário sobre física ou qualquer outra coisa. Eu realmente ****_gostava de_**** ciência, mas não de repetição - as coisas que eles davam aos alunos nem sequer se aproximavam da possibilidade de surpresa existente em estudos oficiais de replicação. **

**O que eu ****_estava_**** ansiosa era para chegar ao limite do que os vampiros sabiam sobre si mesmos e juntá-los para aprender mais detalhes. Talvez eles tivessem uma idade combinada de muitos séculos, mas havia um vasto espaço de hipóteses, e eu não tinha razão para supor que algum deles tivesse disposições extraordinariamente experimentais. Por exemplo, eu estaria disposta a apostar dinheiro que eles nunca verificaram se o alcance de Edward era afetado por ímãs ou se Alice poderia ser confundida por alguém que continuava sendo distraído enquanto tentava tomar uma decisão. **

**Eu me perguntei, brevemente, se o poder de Jasper funcionaria em mim mesmo se ele tentasse. Eu sou incomum em quão bem eu modero minhas próprias emoções. Se ele tentasse me acalmar quando eu ****_escolhesse_**** ficar com raiva - ou, mais provavelmente, dadas as circunstâncias em que tal teste aconteceria, quando eu escolhesse estar ****_realmente assustada_**** \- quão bem ele funcionaria? Se ele realmente só afetasse as coisas não-mentais, eu poderia ser tão suscetível quanto qualquer um. Mas eu estava cética de que a intervenção puramente física pudesse exercer tanto controle quanto os vampiros haviam insinuado que ele tinha. Além disso, tive a impressão de que o poder dele também funcionava nos vampiros. Eles não tinham batimentos cardíacos para mudar - com o que ele estava ****_mexendo_****, quando ele ajustava o humor dos vampiros? **

**Por que Edward não podia me ler? Quão longe poderia Alice ver? De que maneiras, se alguma, suas visões eram úteis mesmo quando descreviam futuros que não seriam? Que poderes ****_eu_**** teria como vampiro? Os vampiros podiam ter poderes especiais duplicados? Quais outros existiam no mundo? Suas habilidades comuns como força e velocidade variam muito? (Edward havia dito que Emmett era o mais forte da família, mas não por quanto ou quão comum variações assim eram.) Como comer humanos em vez de não afetar sua psicologia, sua fisiologia, seus poderes? Como virar funciona? Por que seus olhos mudaram de cor? O que faz todos eles tão bonitos? Como eles conseguiram ser flexíveis sem espalhar pó de pedra por toda parte, com a pele como estava? O cabelo deles crescia? Quais eram os costumes sociais dos vampiros em geral, e como a família que eu conhecia era diferente? Como os Volturi conseguiram estar no comando e quem trabalhava com eles? Por que os humanos cheiravam mais atraentes do que outras espécies - o que havia sobre o nosso sangue? **

**Havia muito o que ****_pensar_****. Permanecer sentada em Biologia em vez de correr com um monte de cadernos e investigar vampiros por uma semana sem dormir, era como me forçar a não coçar uma coceira terrível quando eu tinha unhas perfeitamente boas. Corri o risco de puxar o caderno que tinha comigo e escrever minhas perguntas, o que ajudou um pouco; pelo menos nenhuma delas se perderia e, quando tivesse a chance, eu poderia acompanhá-las. Angela não parecia curiosa, mas Edward deve ter ouvido meu lápis arranhar o papel e era capaz de dizer que era eu, porque ele girou para olhar. Ele pegou a imagem de mim e meu caderno em um olhar rápido, depois se virou novamente. **

**A biologia chegou a um final misericordioso. Tentei não pensar em mais perguntas sobre vampiros durante a ginástica, devido ao aumento da desconfiança e da estranheza física de uso de cadernos da Criança Modelo. Eu fui parcialmente bem-sucedida: sonhei apenas com variações e extrapolações das perguntas que eu já havia escrito, que eu esperava reconstruir quando visse as minhas anotações, mesmo que elas tivessem sido esquecidas antes. Quando a ginástica terminou, fiz uma pausa para rabiscar palavras-chave úteis como "koinophilia?" e "evolução ?!" e "(& unhas)", em seguida, sai pela porta direto para o meu caminhão. **

* * *

**Edward me alcançou novamente; Eu senti um padrão se formando. "Olá, Bella", ele disse. **

**"Olá, Edward", eu respondi.**

**"O que você escreve em seus cadernos?" ele perguntou. **

**"Eu tenho o hábito de não compartilhar essa informação", eu disse.**

**"Hmm", ele disse. "Por que eu não deveria ir embora quando você está sendo enigmático?" **

**"Vá em frente, se quiser", eu disse, encolhendo os ombros. "Eu não quero falar sobre meus cadernos mais do que eu quero falar com você. Eu vou ver você de novo em uma hora para o você-está-brincando teste, a menos que Alice esteja enganada." **

**Ele não pareceu gostar desta resposta, então eu continuei, "Além disso, eu não disse 'Ei, Edward, você deveria tomar uma decisão baseada em algo que eu escrevi no meu caderno', e então me recusei a te dizer o que escrevi. Enquanto você aparentemente acha que eu deveria encontrar algo sobre Rosalie informativo sobre o que eu escolho fazer com a minha vida, mas não vai me dizer o que é - e ****_você_**** não justificou isso com algo como Rosalie preferindo que você não compartilhasse suas informações pessoais comigo".**

**"Ela provavelmente iria", disse ele.**

**"Então você não deveria me contar suas informações pessoais. Pode até ser por isso que você ****_não_**** me contou, pelo que eu sei. Mas você não disse então. E se você soubesse que não ia me dizer não havia razão para falar sobre o assunto. Poderia ter havido uma razão para falar com Rosalie e pedir a ****_ela_**** para falar comigo, ou para autorizar você a me dizer, mas não há razão para mencionar que a informação ****_existe_**** se você não vai me falar ela e nem tem certeza se posso obtê-la da fonte certa."**

**Ele parecia um pouco desconcertado. "Eu sinto muito." **

**"Eu aceito suas desculpas." Chegamos ao meu caminhão. Eu abri a porta. **

**"Partindo de novo?" ele disse. **

**"Eu não sei quanto tempo esperar para fazer ciência em vocês, então eu quero chegar em casa e ter certeza que meu pai vai ter pelo menos um sanduíche quando voltar para casa. Eu suponho que se você quiser, você pode se juntar a mim, já que nós iremos para o mesmo lugar mais tarde". Eu encolhi os ombros novamente. Eu estava tentando parecer indiferente, mas eu estava começando a ficar um pouco desconfortável com o fato de que Edward tinha uma queda por mim. Seria tão ****_complicado_****, pelo menos até eu ser um vampiro. Em grande parte, isso era porque ele ansiava por meu sangue: ele aparentemente poderia manter o desejo sob controle em circunstâncias sociais normais, mas eu não sabia como sua contenção se manteria com contato físico significativo. **

**E se - depois de pensar muito mais - decidisse que não estava interessada, não tinha certeza se conseguiria me livrar dele.**

**Ele entrou no banco do passageiro enquanto eu tentava esconder o alarme que essa noção produzia. Eu saí do estacionamento e fui para a rodovia, tentando adiar mais considerações até que eu não estivesse no controle de um veículo em movimento. Seria muito mais seguro imaginar que eu estava livre para fazer uma escolha enquanto segurava um pote de mostarda. **

* * *

**Eu não consegui nos matar - bem, a mim mesma - a caminho da minha casa. Edward reclamou da minha obediência ao limite de velocidade; Eu não falei. Ele me seguiu até a minha casa e pegou uma cadeira enquanto eu me ocupava com ingredientes para um sanduíche. **

**Eu não tinha nenhuma habilidade de agir em defesa própria se Edward, ou qualquer vampiro, decidisse que o confronto físico estava em ordem. Seria uma luta menos equilibrada do que eu contra uma mosca: essas coisas eram difíceis de pegar. Os vampiros eram todos tão mais rápidos do que eu, que eu seria tão difícil de acertar quanto o lado de um celeiro. Isso seria verdade mesmo se eu não fosse a campeã da Copa Mundial dos Desastrados. Isso não se aplica apenas a situações em que um vampiro decidisse me matar: eu era muito vulnerável a qualquer cenário em que alguém decidisse restringir meus movimentos, me machucar, pegar meus pertences ou decidisse fazer qualquer outra coisa comigo. **

**Montar o sanduíche de Charlie estava me acalmando, e eu comecei a fazer um segundo quando terminei com o primeiro, meio por esse motivo e meio porque eu sabia que ele provavelmente poderia comer dois. Com a cabeça levemente limpa, imaginei para mim mesma que estava mais ou menos nessa posição com a maioria dos humanos também. Eu ****_era_**** Campeão Mundial dos Desastrados, não particularmente forte, rápida, ou capaz de andar em superfícies planas e estáveis. Eu não tinha nenhum motivo para esperar sair triunfante se, digamos, Mike ou Eric decidissem que queriam lutar comigo. **

**Eu comecei a fazer um terceiro sanduíche, para embrulhar e levar comigo para o jantar, na suposição de que os vampiros não teriam qualquer comida normal. ****_Eu_**** era comida de vampiro. Se um vampiro "regular" me visse saindo com Edward, eles assumiriam que ele queria que seu jantar fosse aquecido para mais tarde e essa era a única razão pela qual eu tinha um pulso. E esse fato fezia Edward mais perigoso que Mike ou Eric. **

**Outros fatos que tornavam Edward mais perigoso eram sua falta de responsabilidade, sua inflexibilidade e - ironicamente - o fato de que eu não tinha certeza ****_se eu não o_**** queria também. Ele era inexplicável porque, se alguma coisa saísse errada e eu voltasse para casa, dizer a Charlie não conseguiria nada: meu pai era tão vulnerável quanto eu - isso não era verdade para qualquer ser humano, pelo menos não previsivelmente. Ele era inflexível porque ele podia ler mentes: se eu tivesse tentado mandar Jessica atrás dele (ignorando para propósitos de experimentos de pensamento que eu tinha certeza que ela tinha tentado ela mesma e sido rejeitada) ele veria isso em seus pensamentos assim que ela fizesse sua primeira insinuação e perceberia o que estava acontecendo. **

**E porque eu não podia dizer com certeza que eu não estava interessada e queria que ele fosse embora, eu não ****_queria_**** fazer algo drástico como fugir da cidade no meio da noite e me mudar para a Tailândia. Isso pode me proteger de todos os perigos desagradáveis associados a ser o objeto de afeto de um vampiro; Eu suspeitava que pelo menos me faria ****_difícil_**** de seguir, embora talvez não fosse impossível com dinheiro e magia suficientes. Isso poderia me fazer não valer a pena, se eu fizesse um bom trabalho nisso. Mas eu não poderia evitar esses perigos mantendo as vantagens. **

* * *

**"Acho que você fez sanduíches suficientes?" ele disse ironicamente de sua cadeira naquela voz adocicada. Olhei para as minhas mãos e notei que eu tinha tomado um quarto par de fatias de pão. **

**"Opa", eu disse, colocando o pão de volta. "Sim, eu fiz o suficiente." Coloquei os dois sanduíches de Charlie em um prato, embrulhado na geladeira, em seguida, peguei o terceiro e coloquei na mochila. "Suponho que podemos ir ao seu lugar agora e se encontrar com sua família." **

**"Ainda não", ele disse. "Carlisle estará no trabalho por mais um tempo, e queria conhecê-la antes de começarmos. Estaremos lá com tempo suficiente se partirmos em meia hora, mesmo obedecendo ao limite de velocidade." Ele fez um barulho de escárnio com a última frase. **

**"Você sabe que meu pai é um policial", eu apontei, sentando-me.**

**"Sim, eu sei. Eu pareço lembrar que você usa um cinto de segurança também", ele disse.**

**"Estou começando a pensar que não ficaria muito feliz se permitisse que você me levasse para qualquer lugar", eu disse.**

**"Eu sou provavelmente um motorista mais seguro que você", ele desafiou. "Mais experiência, melhores reflexos." **

**"E uma colisão pior se você bater", eu disse, "se você for a cento e cinquenta milhas por hora. Isso está começando a ser o tipo de argumento que só pode ser resolvido com a matemática, no entanto, e eu estou salvando minha tolerância para a matemática para o dever de trigonometria mais tarde ".**

**"Eu provavelmente deveria nos levar para a casa da minha família", disse ele.**

**"Você vai andar cento e cinquenta milhas por hora? Dado que Alice me vê não morta, acho que prefiro aceitar quaisquer riscos adicionais da minha direção do que experimentar o terror adicional."**

**"Se você acha que já é imortal, por que você ficaria apavorada?" ele perguntou, parecendo infeliz - ainda sobre o fato de que eu esperava ser um vampiro, ou sobre a questão presente mais atual? Eu não sabia dizer. **

**"Eu não sou inteiramente perfeita em ter apenas emoções que fazem sentido", eu disse. "De qualquer forma, ****_prefiro_**** não viajar a cento e cinquenta milhas por hora em um carro, se é realmente perigoso para mim ou não. Prefiro não fazer coisas que escandalizem Charlie; prefiro não fazer coisas que fariam os espectadores acreditarem que estão em perigo, e eu meio que gosto da paisagem por aqui. O fato de que eu ficaria apavorada em viajar a cento e cinquenta milhas por hora me torna mais eficiente em organizar não viajar, automaticamente me lembrando de diminuir se o velocímetro subir demais, o que significa que manter o medo me faz melhor em conseguir o que eu quero". **

**Esse discurso pareceu deixar Edward perplexo novamente. "Você é uma pessoa extraordinária, Bella", ele disse depois de um silêncio. **

**"Obrigada." Renée sempre insistia que quando os elogios eram apresentados eles deveriam ser aceitos e que era rude recusá-los, por mais bobos que fossem; Eu concordei e fiz um esforço consistente para colocar a teoria em prática. Eu superei o fato de que eu tinha muito em comum com meus pais quando eu tinha quinze anos. Havia mecanismos bem estabelecidos e robustos, garantindo que eu me assemelhasse a eles, e quando eu não estava no meio de um ataque de angústia adolescente, eu amava meus pais e sabia que havia muitas pessoas piores para imitar no mundo. Isso não significava que eu não trabalhasse em cortar suas piores qualidades - Renée tinha um costume de se distrair que eu me opunha conscientemente por mim mesma, por exemplo, embora eu tivesse tão pouca dificuldade em fazê-lo, que talvez achasse que puxei ao Charlie nesse departamento. (Ele era um tipo estável e responsável.) **

**"De nada." Houve outro silêncio. Eu me perguntava se era desafiador falar com Edward só porque eu sabia que ele gostava de mim e ele não sabia que eu sabia (eu achava). Era bom, por outras razões, que ele não tivesse confessado, pelo mesmo motivo que era bom que Mike e Eric se calassem sobre seus problemas análogos; Isso me dava mais tempo para pensar. **

**Ele era ****_lindo_**** demais. Essa foi a palavra que Jessica escolheu quando eu perguntei a ela sobre os Cullen, e essa era precisamente a certa, apesar de ter muitos parentes igualmente úteis, como ****_lindos_**** e ****_gostosos_****. Eu tinha notado isso mesmo quando pensava que ele me odiava; teria sido difícil perder. Ele tinha a voz para combinar. Eu só estaria me iludindo se tentasse fingir que minhas sobrancelhas não pularam um pouco quando percebi que ele era rico. **

**Sim, sim, viva a superficialidade, mas importava mais ser ****_correto_**** do que fingir ter profundidade. Se eu tentasse me convencer de que achava Edward interessante por razões ****_profundas_****, isso levaria a um caminho de realimentação e raciocínio tolo que ****_poderia_**** literalmente me matar. Eu estaria mais propensa a assumir riscos estúpidos com Edward, se eu afundasse até minhas sobrancelhas em adoração romântica transcendente. Eu seria menos propensa a me comportar como uma idiota ao redor dele se eu reconhecesse que ele era um cara quente (bem, frio), que soava como um anjo e tinha superpoderes sensuais e que essas coisas não eram irrelevantes para mim. **

**Deixando para trás todos esses fatos reconhecidamente relevantes, recorri a pensamentos mais práticos: nenhuma das qualidades dessa lista era exclusiva de Edward. A combinação não era exclusiva de Edward. A combinação não era exclusiva de Edward ****_entre as pessoas que eu conhecia_****, embora seus irmãos estivessem comprometidos e não se aproximavam do que eu considerava meu "tipo", exceto pelo fato de que eu nunca tinha namorado. Edward não era a única pessoa interessada em mim, mesmo na semana e meia anterior. Se ele tivesse outros traços pessoais mais raros que também seriam atraentes para mim, eu ainda não os conhecia. **

**De qualquer forma, simplesmente não havia nenhuma necessidade de apressar qualquer coisa. Nós dois iríamos viver para sempre. E uma vez que eu era um vampiro também, eu seria mais capaz de separar a parte em que talvez eu quisesse Edward da parte onde talvez eu não tivesse outra escolha. **

* * *

**"Hora de ir", Edward disse depois de um longo período de conversação. **

**"Alice disse que ligaria", apontei. **

**Edward sorriu. "Eu sou o telefone", ele disse.**

**Oh. "Eu vejo. Você pode dirigir se você prometer não acelerar." **

**"Eu realmente pensei que iríamos a pé. Seria difícil colocar seu caminhão no local que Alice nos vê, então não poderíamos dirigir até lá de qualquer maneira." **

**"Eu realmente não sei o quão longe sua casa está -" Eu comecei, pensando em protestar em nome dos meus joelhos e pés e outras partes facilmente doloridas e inspiradas à rebelião. **

**"Longe demais para você andar", interrompeu Edward, e eu fiz um pequeno barulhinho, mas ele ****_estava_**** me dizendo algo que eu queria saber, e eu sempre poderia informá-lo mais tarde que ele não deveria me interromper. "Pelo menos se você quisesse chegar lá hoje. Eu te levarei."**

**"Você propõe me ****_levar_**** uma distância de vários quilômetros", eu disse ceticamente. Claro que ele poderia fisicamente levantar algo do meu tamanho e correr tão longe. Mas ele poderia ****_me_**** carregar assim - me pegando e me puxando, me colocando terrivelmente perto do nariz - sem querer morder um pouco demais? Também não parecia muito confortável.**

**"Eu sou mais rápido que seu caminhão, Charlie ficaria tão escandalizado quanto poderia ficar se ele soubesse que você está se associando com vampiros de qualquer maneira e não vai ficar pior se você me deixar te levar por aí, eu posso evitar sem medo qualquer espectador facilmente, correr muito rápido não é ilegal, e o cenário no nosso destino é melhor do que qualquer coisa que você vê na estrada", disse ele, sorrindo pacientemente.** **"Além disso, podemos ignorar a parte dos testes em que você tem que encontrar um bom ponto de observação para nos observar percorrendo uma distância interessante."**

**Essas coisas provavelmente eram todas verdadeiras. "Tem certeza de que isso não vai me tornar mais provável de chegar precisando de uma visita à mesa de sucos e biscoitos da Cruz Vermelha?"**

**Levou um momento para juntar as peças e depois pareceu solene. "Eu ****_não vou te _****_machucar_****, Bella", ele disse suavemente.**

**Eu fechei meus olhos, filtrando alguma informação distrativa e irrelevante sobre a cor de seus olhos (ouro, ainda). "Estou ciente de que você ****_prefere_**** não me machucar, que você sabe que seria errado me machucar, e que você vai tentar não me machucar. Eu também estou ciente de que quando eu tinha sete anos eu não preferi roubar e sabia que estava errado, e tentei não fazê-lo, e ainda terminei com a contribuição da Renée no meu rosto e metade no meu estômago, porque o chocolate é muito delicioso. E estou ciente de que você me acha ****_muito deliciosa_****. "**

**Eu abri meus olhos novamente. Edward estava olhando para mim com tristeza, ferido pela minha desconfiança. "Alice não te vê morta", ele me lembrou.**

**Eu fiz uma careta para mim mesma, peguei as previsões do tempo de Alice do meu bolso, e confirmei que estava nevando como ela havia dito que estaria nesse período de trinta e quatro minutos da tarde de quinta-feira. Eu dobrei o papel novamente e guardei. "Então eu sou dada a entender."**

**"Há mais alguma coisa que eu possa fazer para ajudá-la a se sentir segura?" ele perguntou. **

**Esta foi uma pergunta justa. E a resposta óbvia, ****_não me coma_****, era boba: se ele me comesse, eu não teria mais medo. "Deixe-me pensar", pedi, e ele assentiu.**

**Eu pensei. Edward já sabia sobre os cadernos, então eu supus que eu poderia escrever sem desistir de informações que eu queria guardar para mim, mas decidi contra isso. Primeiro, seria uma má escolha tentar ele desnecessariamente com o fato de que os cadernos eram apenas para os meus olhos. Segundo, eu tinha ouvido falar de um truque onde até mesmo um humano podia adivinhar o que estava sendo escrito: alguém deu um marcador grande e estridente, desviou o olhar e disse-lhes para escrever um número de um a dez, e escutou a duração e o número de traços da caneta. Era muito melhor do que o acaso, e imaginei que a audição vampírica provavelmente distinguiria todas as letras do alfabeto se o vampiro em questão quisesse tentar. Um traço que eu não atribuí a Edward era a tendência a evitar escrupulosamente pegar as informações que estavam disponíveis para ele.**

**"Com que frequência os seres humanos têm um cheiro extra saboroso para os vampiros em geral?" Eu perguntei. **

**"Não frequentemente. Você é a única, para mim - eu sou um vampiro desde 1918", ele forneceu quando eu abri minha boca para perguntar. "Emmett diz que ... aconteceu ... com ele duas vezes, desde que foi transformado em 1935. Um mais forte que o outro. Ninguém mais eu saiba. Mas", ele acrescentou com relutância, "nenhum de Emmett era tão forte quanto você."**

**"Emmett comeu seus dois?" Eu perguntei sem rodeios, e Edward assentiu levemente, franzindo a testa e sem olhar para mim. "E você, Edward, pessoalmente já comeu um humano?" Eu na verdade não sabia qual seria a resposta para isso. Se Emmett pertencia à família e tivesse comido pelo menos duas pessoas, Edward também poderia; claramente eles não ejetavam parentes por pequenos lapsos como assassinato.**

**Ele hesitou. Apenas um pouco longo demais. **

**"Eu vou dirigir", eu disse. "Alice ou outra pessoa pode nos encontrar e me levar até a parte complicada." E eu levantei e fui em direção ao meu carro.**


	6. Capítulo 5: Vampiros 101

**Capítulo 5: Vampiros 101**

**Não havia sentido em odiar, ressentir-se, ou até mesmo gritar com Edward, ou Emmett, ou qualquer outro vampiro da família Cullen que tivesse escorregado no passado. Não traria qualquer vítima de volta à vida. Na medida em que se qualquer um deles pensasse muito na minha opinião, eles podiam adivinhar. Adicionando gritos estridentes não seria um impedimento significativamente maior. E eu nem sabia se era ****_razoável_**** esperar um comportamento perfeito dos vampiros. Quantos estavam no mundo? Não importava muito. "A maioria" dos vampiros comia humanos. E todos os vampiros eram ****_feitos _****de humanos, a maioria dos quais não estavam inclinados a assassinar. Algo sobre a transição - algo sobre o qual eu não sabia muito - transformava seres humanos em assassinos que bebem sangue a maior parte do tempo, e os Cullens, além de seus amigos de Denali, estavam fazendo o possível para evitá-lo. Eles não poderiam ser transformados em uma espécie menos sanguinária. Tudo o que restou foi o controle de danos. Fiz uma avaliação rápida de mim mesma e determinei que, mesmo que tivesse a capacidade, não tinha estômago para fazer a família proteger futuras vítimas de número desconhecido. **

**Havia um ponto em avaliar seriamente qualquer fator que acontecesse e determinar se eu poderia ou não lidar com isso antes de entregar minha mortalidade. Eu tinha que perguntar a eles sobre isso. Eu pensei em começar com Edward, mas seria muito estranho - Alice parecia mais segura para começar. **

**Edward me cedeu detalhes depois de termos estado na estrada por um minuto. "Esquerda aqui", ele murmurou. "Não foi ... ****_tão_**** ruim quanto você pode estar pensando", disse ele. **

**"Eu não tinha uma contagem específica de corpos em mente", eu disse niveladamente. "Foi apenas um?" **

**"Não", ele disse. "Não, não foi. Mas - eu sei que você não gosta que eu possa ler mentes, mas eu posso, e isso me deixa ser seletivo de algumas maneiras." Fiz uma cara cética, embora não tirei os olhos da estrada. Edward continuou. "Quando Carlisle me virou, no começo, é claro que eu podia lê-lo. Sua sinceridade perfeita. Eu entendi imediatamente por que ele vivia do jeito que ele vive. Foi difícil, mas por quase uma década eu tive um álbum perfeito. E então eu decidi - Eu não vou fingir para você que eu me perdi e em um ataque de paixão para fazer o que eu fiz. Eu decidi experimentar um modo de vida diferente. Mas eu era seletivo, como eu disse. Eu fui para as grandes cidades, eu encontrei algumas pessoas verdadeiramente más. Eu disse a mim mesmo que se eu acontecesse de cruzar com um assassino perseguindo uma garota em um beco, e eu a salvasse, então certamente, eu não era tão terrível, era apenas uma racionalização. Um assassino, mas ... " Ele fez uma pausa, aguardando a minha reação. **

**"Oh", eu respirei. Isso era ... foi melhor. Ele parecia pensar que era ****_pior_**** que tivesse sido uma escolha consciente em vez de um momento de controle fracassado. Eu não concordei. Isto foi em parte porque me fazia mais segura. Se ele decidisse comer humanos de novo, bem, eu era um pouco mais ****_atraente _****do que algumas vítimas em potencial, mas eu estava apelando de um modo mais impulsivo do que deliberado. Se eu não estivesse em um quarto com ele, e ele refletisse que ele realmente preferia voltar a mastigar humanos, seria mais provável que ele fosse para outra grande cidade, encontrar outra vítima adequadamente depravada, e comê-los em vez disso. Ele sabia que eu tinha família - em particular, Charlie podia tornar as coisas inconvenientes; mesmo um policial morto que desaparecesse abruptamente ou morto sem sangue poderia chamar a atenção de outros policiais. E eu suspeitava que Alice ficaria pelo menos irritada com ele se ele me comesse. **

**Então eu provavelmente estaria mais segura quanto a ele do que eu pensava. Ainda seria insensato tentar forçar muito precipitadamente. Por exemplo, eu ainda não achava que faria sentido tê-lo me carregando em alta velocidade quando o vento sopraria a Essência Extravagante de Bella diretamente em seus pulmões. **

**"Então, depois de um pouco menos de cinco anos disso", disse Edward culpado, "fui para casa, para Carlisle e Esme. Eles me receberam de braços abertos. Como o filho pródigo. Foi muito mais do que eu merecia."**

**"Isso realmente me faz sentir consideravelmente mais segura", eu disse honestamente. Eu estava prestes a perguntar por que ele não tinha o hábito de continuar com a rotina do Batman sem as bebidas de cortesia - à noite, talvez, quando ele não tinha que dormir e pela adequação temática - mas depois percebi. Isso seria conspícuo. ****_Comer_**** humanos era bom, e os Volturi aparentemente não se importavam nem um pouco com o algoritmo de seleção. Amarrá-los e depositá-los sem sangria com listas de seus crimes presos em suas camisas, na porta do departamento de polícia local ... provavelmente colocaria uma fenda no artifício coletivo dos vampiros. **

**Edward parecia perplexo. Eu esclareci: "Eu me sinto mais segura em comparação à quando eu não conhecia os detalhes. Não em comparação com quando eu não percebi que você havia matado alguém." **

**"Você é uma garota muito intrigante, Bella Swan", Edward murmurou. "Tome essa saída. Você precisa dirigir tão devagar?" **

**Eu estava indo precisamente no limite de velocidade. "Eu não acho que meu caminhão poderia acelerar muito mais, honestamente", eu disse. "Talvez eu devesse ter deixado você dirigir, dado que - já que você tem os melhores reflexos entre nós dois." **

**"Eu acho que seria pior. Eu gosto de dirigir rápido", disse Edward, sorrindo ligeiramente. "Não é tão horrível ser conduzido devagar como seria dirigir essa coisa eu mesmo." **

**"Tudo bem, então eu sou o motorista designado", eu disse.**

**"Da próxima vez você deveria me deixar te levar até lá."**

**Eu não estava ciente dos planos para a próxima vez, mas eu supus que a maneira como as coisas estavam indo eu visitaria os vampiros novamente eventualmente. "Eu não tenho certeza se você deveria me pegar, mesmo me sentimento mais segura", eu disse. "Se você correr, isso só vai soprar meu cheiro em seu rosto, a menos que eu ande nas suas costas - e eu não estou confiante de que eu poderia aguentar ser levada nas costas em alta velocidade." **

**"Alice disse a você, durante Vampiros 101, que nós não temos realmente que respirar?" perguntou Edward. **

**Oh, isso foi interessante. "Você não respira?" **

**"Respiramos", ele corrigiu. "Nós podemos cheirar, o que requer respiração, e nós conversamos, o que requer ar. Mas se não nos importarmos em fazer nenhuma dessas coisas, não nos prejudicará simplesmente parar de respirar." Ele fez uma pausa. "Foi assim que eu fiquei no primeiro dia em que você veio para a Biologia. Foi assim que consegui me segurar, não respirei até que a aula terminasse." **

**"E isso não tornaria mais difícil para você correr?"**

**Ele balançou a cabeça e sorriu. "O ar não é combustível para nós da mesma forma que para os humanos." **

**"Talvez, então, embora eu tenha que admitir que não parece confortável." Essa parte se aplicaria aos seus irmãos da mesma forma, no entanto. "Mas se você estivesse fazendo isso, não poderíamos ter essa conversa encantadora sobre como você pode fazer isso." **

**Isso gerou uma risada total, que acrescentou uma cor encantadora à frase "entre do lado da casa grande". Eu avancei na calçada, admirando a casa. Era realmente grande. Eu tinha notado que nós realmente havíamos deixado Forks propriamente dito, tendo feito a ponte do rio Calawah e continuando para o norte através de estradas pouco marcadas. Um bom pedaço do caminho percorrera uma floresta muito densa. Eu me perguntei se os vampiros tiveram que limpar muitas árvores para tornar a direção possível. O passeio foi surpreendentemente suave; eles provavelmente não se importavam em usar seu carro bonito toda vez que iam para a escola. A casa em si era de um branco desbotado, com uma arquitetura graciosa, e quando saí do caminhão notei que toda a parede sul era uma enorme janela: apenas vidro. O efeito é muito impressionante. **

**"Você gostou?" Edward perguntou, fechando a porta do passageiro atrás dele depois que ele saltou para fora. Eu balancei a cabeça, sorrindo. "Esme gosta muito de arquitetura", ele disse carinhosamente. **

**"Ela construiu esta casa?" Eu podia ver agora - um vampiro erguendo feixes facilmente, empurrando os pregos em seus devidos lugares, batendo-os como teclas de piano, cortando o vidro, acariciando-o com um daqueles dedos de pedra. **

**"Restaurou", Edward disse. "Ela gosta de arrumar lugares velhos e históricos. Mas há muito dela na casa." Ele inclinou a cabeça ligeiramente. "Aqui vem ela agora", continuou ele. "Bella, parece que é hora de você conhecer meus pais." **

* * *

**Carlisle e Esme saíram da casa, fecharam as portas atrás deles, e então - não tendo nenhum motivo para esconder sua velocidade - apareceram diante de nós, a dez metros de distância, rápido demais para eu seguir seus movimentos. Quando eles pararam, Carlisle tinha um braço em volta dos ombros de Esme e ela tinha um em torno de sua cintura; Eles pareciam muito pitorescos. **

**O bom médico parecia que seu maior problema na vida provavelmente era ter enfermeiras e pacientes dando em cima dele. Ele parecia estar em seus vinte e poucos anos - seus vinte e poucos anos iniciais. A única maneira de imaginá-lo passando por trinta e cinco anos seria morar em algum lugar por quinze anos e apostar na pura descrença das pessoas ao seu redor. Ele era loiro, sua pele da mesma cor de giz que os outros, e seus olhos eram negros - não dourados. Eu precisava perguntar o que isso significava - provavelmente não era aleatório. Ele usava um sorriso caloroso e paternal, que ele se mostrou para Edward antes de olhar para mim. **

**Esme parecia um pouco mais velha, e isso provavelmente ajudou com o subterfúgio, mas ela ainda era claramente jovem e adorável. (Nunca ninguém foi transformado depois de ser um octogenário? Ou o processo de transformação curava as rugas?) Seu cabelo era loiro avermelhado escuro - uma espécie de caramelo - e ela tinha olhos cor de topázio, mais escuros do que a cor dourada de Edward, mas não tão pretos quanto os de Carlisle. Ela era arredondada - não pesada, mas de aparência abraçável (que eu sabia que não era preciso) e vários centímetros mais baixa que o marido. Tudo em seu rosto - em forma de coração e tão bonito quanto o de Alice - a fazia parecer maternal; Não me surpreendia que fosse o papel que ela ocupava. **

**"Bem vinda, Bella", disse Esme em uma voz calorosa e amorosa para combinar com sua aparência. "Estamos tão felizes em finalmente conhecê-la." Senti-me confortável de uma vez - sem feitiçaria de Jasper, apenas meus detectores de mentiras ficando completamente silenciosos enquanto escutavam Esme expressar que ela estava feliz por me ter em sua casa. Eu sorri de volta, quase sorrindo, e agradeci a ela. **

**Carlisle estendeu a mão para eu apertar. "É bom você vir", disse ele. "Eu entendo que vamos demonstrar várias características da espécie para você?" Ele tinha uma voz gentil e suave, que eu imaginei ter ajudado muito com seu trabalho. **

**"Esse é o plano, embora eu esteja começando a achar que são redundantes", admiti. "Tenho certeza que todos vocês são realmente vampiros que realmente têm superpoderes e serão capazes de pegar qualquer objeto pesado que eu apontar para vocês, além de tudo o mais que minha lista pede. Eu principalmente não cancelei só porque todos foram levados a esperar que os testes acontecessem, e para que não me sinta como uma idiota no caso improvável de você vir a ser magos de festa com pouca circulação." **

**Carlisle riu. "Não é problema", disse ele, "e nos dará a chance de conhecê-la melhor.** **Alice nos informou que você fará parte da família."**

**Eu não tinha certeza se ele queria dizer que Alice pensava que eu seria um vampiro, ou que ela recentemente tinha me visto se casado com Edward ou algo assim - e com Edward parado ali, eu não podia perguntar. Então eu apenas sorri de volta para ele e disse: "Onde estamos indo?" **

**"A clareira onde jogamos beisebol", disse Edward. "Emmett, Alice e Jasper já estão lá." Ele fez uma pausa e disse: "Esme, você a carregaria?" **

**Eu não esperava isso. Nós discutimos o fato de que ele não precisava respirar - havia algum outro motivo que era perigoso que ele só tinha pensado agora? Ele estava** **excitado pela ideia minutos antes. Não parecia ter feito muito sentido para Esme também, mas ela olhou para mim em busca de confirmação, e eu assenti. Ela deu dois passos em minha direção e, em seguida, pegou-me suavemente em seus braços, um atrás das minhas costas e um debaixo dos meus joelhos. Não era tão desconfortável quanto eu teria pensado, embora eu não tivesse escolhido sentar daquele jeito enquanto tentava ler ou relaxar. **

**Esme olhou para Carlisle, que assentiu, e os três vampiros decolaram.**

* * *

**Esme era rápida. E ela nem parecia estar se esforçando. A impressão que tive de seu andar foi que parecia um trote mais do que uma corrida, mesmo quando ela se movia através das árvores tão rápido que elas se turvavam ao meu redor e o vento me obrigou a fechar os olhos para a cor indistinguível. Mas seus passos eram muito nivelados - eu balancei um pouco para cima e para baixo, mas no geral achei a experiência menos fisicamente estimulante do que uma típica montanha-russa. Em um nível mental, foi ****_muito_**** legal que um vampiro estivesse me carregando pela floresta em alta velocidade. Eu esperava estar apavorada, mas Esme me acalmava. Talvez fosse por isso que Edward havia pedido que ela me carregasse. **

**Após cerca de um minuto e meio de gentilmente zunindo junto, Esme parou e eu abri meus olhos. Carlisle, Edward e Esme, que ainda me segurava, estavam todos à beira de uma clareira com o dobro do tamanho de um estádio de beisebol. (Eu tinha visto um desses de perto quando Phil estava tentando se relacionar com sua futura enteada.) **

**Emmett, Alice e Jasper já estavam presentes. Alice pulou para mim, sorrindo, e Esme me colocou no chão. "Eu acho que seria mais impressionante se eu escolhesse algo pesado", disse Alice brilhantemente. "Desde que eu sou menor do que todo mundo. Quer ir caçar um bom tronco ou você só quer que eu lhe diga qual você vai escolher?" **

**Eu realmente não queria ir atrás de um bom tronco. Estava molhado e eu não me importava mais em fazer testes controlados. "Mostre o caminho", eu disse a Alice, e ela voltou para a floresta comigo. Era difícil atravessar a vegetação rasteira espessa e fiquei contente por estar usando as calças que eu menos gostava. **

**O tronco era uma monstruosidade. A árvore que morreu para criá-lo deve ter sido muitas vezes mais antiga que eu. Eu dei um chute; era resistente, não particularmente apodrecido, e não se movia nem um pouco com a força que minha perna humana podia oferecer. Foi satisfatório. Eu dei um passo para trás - eu pensei que Alice poderia pegar o tronco, mas eu não acho que ela poderia evitar que detritos úmidos caíssem dele, como ela, e eu não queria ter que tirá-los do meu cabelo. **

**Alice caminhou até o tronco, encontrou um bom lugar no meio para levantá-lo, e ergueu-o acima de sua cabeça em um único movimento. Folhas, pedaços de casca e gotas de umidade caíam ao redor dela; Ela balançou a cabeça para trás e para a frente tão rápido que seu rosto se tornou um borrão, sacudindo a maior parte. Então, só para finalizar, ela começou a fazer uma pequena dança celta enquanto carregava a árvore morta. Era uma visão razoavelmente cômica. Alice minúscula - dois centímetros de distância de um metro e noventa, seus membros uma fração do diâmetro do tronco que** **ela segurava, pulando e chutando o ar como se não carregasse nada e também fosse a estrela de Riverdance. Eu ri e Alice jogou a arvore para o ar, fez uma reverencia e pegou-a enquanto caía. Então ela rapidamente cavou um buraco na terra com um pé - eu estremeci em nome de seu sapato - e ****_plantou_**** sua tora, com a raiz afundando primeiro, no chão. Afundou um pouco mais do que o buraco deveria ter permitido, e ficou no lugar uma vez que ela soltou. **

**Minha boca estava aberta até o final de sua performance, e Alice sorriu para mim. "Isso resolve o primeiro teste?" ela perguntou presunçosamente. **

**Consegui fechar meu queixo e acenei para ela. Eu a segui de volta para a clareira. "Edward é o mais rápido", disse Alice, "e é bem plano aqui, então provavelmente não precisamos colocar você em uma árvore para que você possa ver." **

**Sem palavras e com a ponta de um sorriso no rosto, Edward entrou no meu campo de visão, abriu os braços como se para simplesmente observar que ele estava presente e, em seguida, girou 180 ° como um pião e estava na borda mais distante do campo em um momento. Uma vez lá, ele fez uma pausa longa o suficiente para ficar visível e quase reconhecível, acenou, e estava de volta ao meu lado antes que minha visão voltasse completamente. **

**_"Uau",_**** eu respirei. Eu estava começando a pensar que a única razão pela qual Alice não tinha me visto interrompendo os "experimentos" por causa de falta de curiosidade na metade do caminho foi porque eles eram fascinantes de se assistir. Eu não queria saber o que aconteceria, queria ****_assistir_**** acontecer. Com uma pontada, percebi que isso fez todo o exercício consideravelmente mais parecido com o que Rosalie tinha chamado - "truques". Mas Alice parecia estar se divertindo, pelo menos. Era pelo menos possível que eles achassem que era divertido se mostrar para alguém que não achava suas habilidades comuns. De qualquer forma, nenhum deles reclamou muito sobre o declínio de participação de Rosalie, então eu tive que concluir que eles estavam todos lá por vontade própria. **

**Edward sorriu para mim. Foi um tanto estonteante, e descobri que precisava checar minha lista de testes para encontrar o que viria a seguir. Foi a visão e audição - não tão espetacular, mas impressionante por si só. Eu expliquei o protocolo, e Jasper se ofereceu em silêncio para ser o primeiro: ele correu para a borda oposta da clareira - permanecendo à vista - quase tão rápido quanto Edward tinha feito. (Eu não tinha certeza se minha impressão de que ele foi mais devagar foi devido ao fato de Alice ter dito que Edward era mais rápido, ou devido a Jasper deliberadamente não usar sua velocidade máxima, ou devido a minha capacidade de detectar uma diferença em níveis de rapidez de vampiros em curtas distâncias.) Resmunguei em voz baixa uma série de dígitos que eu havia inventado e memorizado antes: "dois, cinco, dois, um, oito, oito, zero, três, nove, quatro, dois, três sete, um, cinco, seis, zero, quatro. Tudo feito ". **

**Jasper se aproximou de mim, pegou minha lista de testes e meu lápis habilmente de minhas mãos, e escreveu "252188039423715604" ao lado da terceira descrição. Ele devolveu os objetos e foi ficar ao lado de Alice. **

**Carlisle se ofereceu para o teste de visão, lendo através da caligrafia de campo tão pequena que eu mal conseguia entender com o olho ao lado do papel.**

**Emmett era a fonte de informação de Edward para o teste de leitura da mente. A gama de audição mental era de alguns quilômetros para vozes familiares como a de Emmett, se eles estivessem sendo deliberadamente procurados, e então Edward simplesmente voltou para a casa dos Cullen a fim de cuidar das várias coisas que mostrei a seu irmão. Tal como acontece com os outros testes de sentidos, Edward retornou ao grupo e reproduziu tudo com perfeita fidelidade. **

**"Todos os vampiros", perguntei em voz alta quando ouvi o relato textual de Edward, "tem uma lembrança perfeita? Essa é outra das suas coisas?"**

**"Sim", disse Edward, "mas apenas das memórias que formamos como vampiros. É muito difícil manter as experiências humanas."**

**"Isso deve ser ****_bom_****", eu disse com um gemido de inveja, marcando # 5. "Alice, quando podemos esperar sol?" **

**Alice disse serenamente, "Certo ... algum momento ... agora". Enquanto ela falava a última palavra, ela girou e empurrou Esme alguns metros à frente; Esme, embora parecesse assustada, ainda mantinha o equilíbrio e conseguia parecer graciosa em sua trajetória que a levou bem no meio de um único raio de sol que quebrou as nuvens no alto. **

**Esme, posou com perfeita quietude, uma vez que ela percebeu o sol e percebeu o que Alice tinha feito, brilhou com cores cintilantes. Não mais giz - ela era como diamantes esmagados, cada partícula de sua pele jogando luz de mil facetas. Ela era linda. Agora ela era espetacular. Eu mal conseguia tirar meus olhos dela. **

**Esme olhou para mim e sorriu. "É uma pena que Rosalie não esteja aqui", ela disse, enquanto o raio de sol era obscurecido pelas nuvens que o invadiam e o brilho da gema desaparecia. "Isso é uma coisa que ela gosta." **

**Eu poderia imaginar. Seria implausível ser tão linda quanto Rosalie sem desenvolver pelo menos um pouco de vaidade. O comentário de Edward sobre deixar-me admirá-la no sol fazia mais sentido agora - desfrutei de uma breve imagem mental de uma estátua de cabelos dourados de uma deusa cobrindo tudo ao seu redor com pequenos arco-íris. **

**Sim. Eu estava inclinado a gostar da ideia de ser um vampiro novamente. Eu provavelmente não poderia comer ninguém. Vampiros eram ****_tão legais_****. **

* * *

**Com todos os testes concluídos, os vampiros decidiram - rápido demais para eu ter qualquer informação - que era hora de todos nós nos retirarmos para a localização mais seca e confortável de sua casa. Esme esperou por outro aceno de minha cabeça antes de me levantar em seus braços novamente e sair depois do grupo. **

**Ela me colocou na varanda, que era uma área ampla e bem mobiliada que envolvia todo o primeiro andar. Eu era a última a passar pela porta (que Edward segurou aberta para meu** **benefício).** **Todo o interior da casa era branco: as paredes, o carpete, os móveis, quase toda a decoração. Pequenas sombras e manchas de cor, aqui e ali, se destacavam intensamente. Eu entrei em um enorme salão de teto alto - tinha que ter sido vários quartos grandes originalmente, com paredes e pisos arrancados. Da parede sul, feita inteiramente de vidro, pude ver o rio fluindo não muito longe do prédio.**

**À minha esquerda, uma parte levantada do chão, apenas um passo acima, segurava um piano de cauda. Além disso, eu vi a porta aberta para a cozinha - eu supunha que casas em geral vinham prontas com cozinhas e não havia nenhuma razão forte para arrancá-la para fora da casa, especialmente se eles pudessem vendê-la e se mudar mais tarde. A sala de jantar estava protegida do hall da frente com uma parede baixa e curva, sobre a qual eu via uma mesa cercada por oito cadeiras. Eu supus que não era tão estranho que eles tivessem um extra, dado que sete era um número ímpar e faria a mobília parecer assimétrica disposta em torno da mesa retangular. Todos os vampiros tiraram os sapatos, que estavam cobertos de lama, e eu segui o exemplo, largando minha mochila ao lado dos meus tênis. **

**Eu vi uma larga escadaria e olhei para cima. Ela levava a um saguão, visível do térreo através de seu corrimão, mas os salões dos dois lados estavam escondidos por paredes. Eles se enrolaram em um semicírculo, deixando o salão principal para o teto abobado e alto. Eu tinha visto três andares no total do lado de fora, e supostamente os quartos no terceiro andar estavam empilhados em cima dos do segundo. Parecia que eles não se projetavam contra a parede de vidro - o ponto mais distante da escada, que se estendia além da fachada dos andares mais altos, admitia espaço suficiente para alguém caminhar entre ela e a janela gigante. **

**"Quer dar uma olhada?" Edward perguntou no meu ouvido. De repente, distraída do meu olhar de admiração pela casa, eu pulei um pouco, então tentei disfarçar, virando-me para olhar para Edward. Ele parecia estar gostando da minha apreciação da arquitetura. **

**"Tudo bem", eu disse. Depois que eu tinha concordado e Edward estava deslizando em direção à escada com a expectativa de que eu o seguisse, ocorreu-me o que convites como esse ****_poderiam_**** significar "Você tem interesse em olhar esta linda casa?", mas ****_também_**** pode querer dizer, "Você está interessada em mim, como uma pessoa do sexo oposto, de tal forma que você está disposta a ser conduzida em torno desta bonita casa por mim?" Eu não tinha certeza do que ele quis dizer. Eu ainda não tinha conseguido todo o tempo que precisava para pensar sobre isso. Por que eu tenho que ir para a escola? Por que a escola tem que atribuir dever de casa? Por que Charlie não poderia cozinhar para salvar sua vida? Por que eu tenho que ****_dormir_****? O dia depois de amanhã seria sábado e eu teria algum tempo não reclamado, mas e se eu tivesse que tomar uma decisão ****_antes_**** disso sobre algo que eu não tinha pensado o suficiente? **

**Eu devo ter tido um olhar ridículo no meu rosto quando pensei nisso, porque quando Edward olhou por cima do ombro para confirmar que eu estava seguindo ele, ele parecia preocupado. Ele parou no meio do caminho, esperando que eu o alcançasse. "Bella, você está bem? Eu sei que devemos ser muito para se acostumar a..." **

**"Não, eu estou bem", eu disse imediatamente, e me apressei um pouco para provar isso. "É muito para lidar, mas acho que estou me ajustando bem. Vamos ver a casa." E eu comecei a subir as escadas. **

**"Bella", Edward disse, pegando meu ombro. Parei e me virei, e, claro, cai do degrau e diretamente para ele. Ele me pegou exatamente como antes e me pôs de pé no andar térreo. **

**"O que?" Eu perguntei. **

**"Você tem certeza que está bem?" ele perguntou. **

**Eu pensei sobre isso. "Tenho certeza de que não quero discutir isso agora", eu disse finalmente. **

**Edward parecia desapontado. Era realmente uma expressão estranha nele - ele fazia parecer mais que ele foi ****_injustiçado _****do que, digamos, ****_frustrado_**** ou ****_azarado_**** como algumas pessoas desapontadas pareciam. Eu suponho que ele não estava acostumado a ter que esperar até que as pessoas quisessem falar sobre as coisas antes que ele descobrisse o que elas eram. Provavelmente não parecia justo, do seu lado, mas eu era grata ao extremo por minha privacidade. "O que você quer?" ele perguntou. **

**"Ver a c-" eu comecei. Meu estômago roncou; Eu olhei para o meu relógio, que identificou a hora como sete e meia. "Comer meu sanduíche", eu corrigi, "e depois ver a casa mais tarde". Fui até minha mochila, tirei meu jantar embrulhado, abri e dei uma grande mordida. **

* * *

**"Você é bem-vinda para ter um assento na mesa da sala de jantar", Edward convidou. Eu, preocupada com a possibilidade de deixar migalhas no belo tapete branco, fui onde ele me dirigiu e sentei. Ele sentou-se ao meu lado. Eu não vi nenhum dos outros vampiros; eles devem ter se espalhado por toda a casa enquanto eu estava no meio de piscar ou, de outra forma, prestando pouca atenção. **

**Edward suspirou - isso tinha que ser por efeito, se a respiração de vampiro fosse apenas para o propósito de fala e cheiro. "Alice me falou muito sobre você", ele murmurou, "mas ainda estou constantemente surpreso." **

**Eu olhei para cima da minha comida. "O que ela disse?" Eu não conhecia Alice há tanto tempo - eu não tinha certeza de onde ela teria uma boa leitura da minha personalidade a menos que ... Oh, é claro. Se ela se quisesse, ela podia ver como eu reagiria a todos os tipos de situações possíveis, quando minhas tendências eram consistentes o suficiente para que eu não deliberasse muito sobre o assunto antes de fazer algo. **

**"Ela me disse para não interrompê-la", disse Edward. "Eu escorreguei uma vez nisso, e me desculpe. Ela me disse que se eu mentisse para você terminaria mal. Ela me disse que não era seguro para ter segredos guardados de você, porque se você soubesse que algo estava faltando, você procuraria até que tenha te matado." **

**Eu balancei a cabeça lentamente; que tudo parecia certo - embora se eu soubesse que um segredo iria me matar, eu achava que poderia deixa-lo sozinho bem o suficiente, eu não acreditava que faria o mesmo com um segredo de perigo desconhecido. "Alice é muito inteligente", eu disse. **

**"Ela é," riu Edward ironicamente. "E ela me disse para ir devagar." **

**Eu congelei, meu sanduíche parcialmente acabado na metade da minha boca. "Bem", eu brinquei, "você foi quem fez o teste de velocidade." **

**"Não é isso que eu quero dizer", disse ele em voz baixa.**

**Eu não tinha pensado que era. Agora eu sabia que ele sabia que Alice tinha me dito isso - minha cabeça girou. Mas eu ainda não queria falar sobre isso. Eu precisava pensar, eu precisava pensar quando Edward não estava ****_lá_**** sendo bonito e solícito e possivelmente com sede. "Você sabe", eu disse, "eu tenho uma lista enorme de perguntas sobre como os vampiros funcionam. Eu entendo que você está indo com o conselho de Alice em não guardar segredos?" **

**Edward balançou a cabeça lentamente, mantendo os olhos fixos nos meus. Eu quebrei o contato visual, coloquei o ultimo pedaço do meu sanduíche na minha boca e atravessei a sala para pegar meu caderno. A partir de então, comecei a ler as perguntas. Edward parecia frustrado, mas fez o melhor que pôde para respondê-las. **

* * *

**Ele não conhecia algumas das respostas. Ele não sabia o que era sobre fisiologia dos vampiros que Jasper controlava; ele não sabia por que ele não podia me ler; ele não sabia se Alice tinha ou não um limite de tempo (mas notou que ele nunca tinha ouvido falar de uma visão com mais de alguns meses de antecedência); ele não sabia que poder eu tinha, mas suspeitava que estaria relacionado de alguma forma com a minha incapacidade de ser lida; ele conhecia o procedimento, mas não o mecanismo da transformação. **

**As coisas que aprendi eram menos do que eu esperava. Alice poderia "conhecer" as pessoas através de visões de futuros que não aconteceriam, porque elas exibiam suas personalidades mesmo em visões não confiáveis; isso era bastante óbvio, e Edward não tinha aplicações menos simples. Embora poderes duplicados exatos fossem desconhecidos, havia alguns que eram semelhantes - por exemplo, um dos Volturi, um sujeito chamado Aro, era um leitor de mentes como Edward, mas limitado ao alcance daqueles a quem ele tocava fisicamente, e mais amplo em escopo a ponto de aprender "todo pensamento que você já teve em sua vida", como Edward colocou. (Edward só podia ler os pensamentos atuais da superfície, não extrair itens específicos que ele queria ouvir.) Força e velocidade em vampiros eram correlacionadas com as mesmas habilidades na vida humana, e variavam de forma semelhante, mas com uma diferença mais longa na distribuição. Comer seres humanos tornava os vampiros fisicamente mais fortes, mas mentalmente mais fracos, no sentido de que, se o faziam, eram menos propensos a resistir a continuar fazendo isso, exceto na medida em que aliviavam a sede. **

**A cor dos olhos dependia da dieta. Um que recentemente se alimentou de um humano tinha olhos cor de vinho. Alimentando-se de animais resultava na cor dourada que eu tinha visto mais. Com intervalos entre as refeições, essas cores mudavam com o tempo. Um vampiro faminto tinha olhos negros - o que ajudou a explicar por que Edward ficou especialmente perturbado no meu primeiro dia de aula; ele estava sem comida por um tempo. Um vampiro recém criado tinha os olhos vermelhos brilhantes; a cor desbotava em mais ou menos um ano, mais rápido com sangue animal do que humano. **

**Nem todos os vampiros eram bonitos. No entanto, a beleza, como outras características, era intensificada pelo processo de transformação - e os vampiros que procuram por alguém para transformar preferencialmente transformariam os seres humanos atraentes. Isso também explicava a disseminação das idades que os Cullen exibiam. (E efeitos de seleção como esse ajudaram a explicar por que eu seria um vampiro: com poderes para resistir ao pensamento de Edward, eu provavelmente criaria um poder interessante como um dos mortos-vivos, e eu poderia facilmente imaginar que um vampiro colhendo humanos da população estaria procurando por talentos como esse.) Eu estava um pouco confusa com ****_Carlisle_**** tendo escolhido quem transformar com base na beleza, mas não conseguia pensar em uma maneira educada de perguntar - eu teria histórias individuais de cada um dos outros mais tarde e tentaria montar um padrão eu mesma. **

**Os vampiros eram feitos de células, não de rochas, e sua força combinava perfeitamente com sua rigidez - vampiros sentiam-se maleáveis um ao outro como os humanos faziam com outros humanos. Eles não eram frágeis, apenas duros, como cabos de aço. Conseqüentemente, eles se curvavam, em vez de se partirem ou se moerem em pó, quando se movimentaram. O cabelo de vampiro crescia, embora lentamente - não era muito diferente do cabelo humano, e quebrava às vezes, então se ele não crescesse, um vampiro da idade de Carlisle seria necessariamente careca. **

**Era incomum que os vampiros vivessem em grupos como os Cullens. A teoria era que comer sangue animal os "civilizava" - a outra assembléia familiar de vampiros que os Cullens conheciam, seus amigos de Denali, também se abstinham. (Aparentemente, a piada interna era chamar vampiros que não comiam pessoas de "vegetarianos".) Vampiros "normais" viviam em pequenos grupos chamados "conventículos" - dois, três, às vezes quatro. Eles provavelmente viajariam muito em vez de se estabelecerem e se enredarem nas civilizações humanas. No entanto, emparelhar-se romanticamente não era limitado aos Cullens - muitos vampiros faziam isso. **

**Edward nunca tinha ouvido falar de um casal de vampiros se separando.**

**Edward nunca tinha ouvido falar de um vampiro sobrevivendo à morte de seu companheiro e depois encontrando outro mais tarde.**

**Edward tinha ouvido falar de vários vampiros.**

**Ah, ****_droga_****.**

**Eu fui direto para a pergunta sobre os Volturi, tentando não ser muito aberta sobre a minha reação a ****_isso_****.**

**Os Volturi eram um coventículo de cinco: três vampiros do sexo masculino e as esposas de dois. (O terceiro costumava ter uma esposa, mas ela estava morta. E, claro, não tinha sido substituída desde então.) As esposas não eram figuras públicas - apenas os machos, Aro, Caius e Marcus, eram a face ativa dos Volturi. (Aro não era o único com um poder extra; Marcus aparentemente "via" relacionamentos entre as pessoas.) Edward estava confuso a história anterior dos Volturi, e sugeriu que eu perguntasse a Carlisle se estivesse curiosa sobre isso. O médico aparentemente passou algum tempo entre os guardas (uma extensão consideravelmente maior do coventículo, incluindo muitos vampiros escolhidos a dedo por talentos promissores).**

**Edward especulou que os seres humanos tinham um cheiro mais saboroso do que outras espécies porque os vampiros eram seres humanos no passado e sobrevivem de forma mais eficaz com o mesmo sangue que havia sustentado suas existências anteriores, mas ele não tinha certeza. **

**Eu tomei notas copiosas. Havia tanta coisa em que eu precisava pensar e processar, e estava adicionando mais. Gostaria de saber se seria melhor renunciar a turnê, mas decidi que eu já estava lá e deveria dar uma olhada.**

* * *

**O primeiro andar continha o corredor que eu tinha visto, a cozinha que eu tinha visto, o estrado de piano que eu tinha notado, a seção de jantar em que eu me sentei, e também um banheiro, alguns escritórios comunitários para coisas domésticas, portfólios de contabilidade e investimento, e uma área de estar em torno de uma grande televisão de tela plana e vários computadores. **

**O segundo andar incluía a suíte que Carlisle e Esme compartilhavam, com suas salas de estudo e a biblioteca de Carlisle, além de outro banheiro. (Fiquei brevemente perplexa sobre por que os banheiros de vampiros tinham xampu e sabão. Eles claramente não estavam tentando se misturar com visitantes surpresa, ou eles teriam incluído papel higiênico. Então eu percebi que mesmo sem os hábitos de suar e soltar a pele que os humanos tinham, vampiros podiam acumular sujeira de seus ambientes em taxas normais.) Ao lado da suíte estavam o quarto de Rosalie e Emmett, que eu não consegui ver já que Rosalie não queria ser incomodada, e um par de quartos adjacentes compartilhados por Jasper e Alice.**

**Percebi ao longo da parede do corredor que havia muitas fotografias e parei para olhar algumas delas. Eu vi uma foto de casamento - uma foto antiga - para Carlisle e Esme. Havia também uma foto de casamento para Alice e Jasper - então eles estavam casados, e não apenas "juntos" como Jéssica havia dito. E Rosalie e Emmett tinham seis. Em cada um, eles estavam em um cenário diferente, e Rosalie usava um vestido diferente. Eu não sabia por que alguém precisava se casar seis vezes, mas suspeitava que os vestidos fossem um fator motivacional. Além das fotos de casamento, também notei uma série de retratos de família. Carlisle e Edward estavam sozinhos na primeira - interessante. Edward foi o primeiro. Esme apareceu na seguinte. Rosalie foi a próxima adição, seguida por Emmett. Então, parecia que Alice e Jasper haviam chegado como um par.**

**No andar de cima havia uma biblioteca - ou Edward a chamava assim; Eu olhei para dentro e vi menos livros do que Carlisle tinha em sua biblioteca pessoal. Havia mais computadores lá, e algumas mesas largas acompanhadas de cadeiras. Eu perguntei se era realmente uma grande biblioteca, e Edward relutantemente me disse que era mais como seu local preferido para falsificação de documentos e hackear computadores e coisas do tipo. Isso não me incomodou particularmente; Era inevitável que eles precisassem de habilidades e os meios para treina-las, a fim de persistirem em uma sociedade humana.**

**Também no último andar estava o quarto de Edward. Ele se projetava contra a parede sul e, consequentemente, compartilhava parte da enorme janela. Já era tarde o suficiente para estar escuro, mas eu sabia que à luz do dia a vista seria realmente espetacular.**

**O quarto de Edward tinha seu próprio armário e banheiro, como o de Rosalie e Emmett. Ao contrário de todo o resto da casa, não era decorado de branco: seu tapete era dourado e ele cobria completamente as paredes com um tecido dourado mais escuro. A única mobília era um sofá de couro preto, uma escrivaninha e uma cadeira de escrivaninha. Ele tinha seu próprio computador (quantos computadores eles precisavam? Eu contei quatorze, e eu nem mesmo olhei em todos os quartos) e prateleiras e prateleiras de CDs. Aparentemente, ele era um fã de música - eu me perguntei se ele era o responsável pelo piano em seu lugar de honra no andar térreo.**

**"Essa é a casa toda?" Eu perguntei. **

**"Há um porão, que não consigo pensar em uma maneira segura de levá-la", ele disse. "É para ser difícil de acessar se você não é um vampiro. Há também uma dependência que convertemos em uma garagem."**

**Eu não tinha interesse suficiente em carros para querer caminhar - ou ser carregada - para uma dependência distante o suficiente para que eu não tivesse visto. "Eu vou pular a garagem", eu disse.**

**"Muito bem", disse Edward. "O que agora?" **

**"Acho que estou prestes a ir para casa", eu disse. "Charlie pode se preocupar."**

**Edward se ofereceu para me levar para casa, e enquanto eu sabia que ele poderia apenas correr de volta para a casa dos Cullen e, portanto, não havia problemas de logística veicular, eu recusei. Eu queria pensar. Eu queria pensar sem Edward por perto. Eu queria pensar sozinha, segura no meu caminhão, onde ninguém me ouvia, enquanto eu falava em voz alta para compensar o fato de que eu não sabia escrever enquanto dirigia.**

**Edward me acompanhou até a porta, se despediu educadamente acompanhado por um toque gelado no meu braço, e me observou quando eu assumi o volante e me afastei da casa dos vampiros. **

**Charlie estava no sofá assistindo a um evento esportivo que eu não me incomodei em identificar quando cheguei em casa. Ele gritou sua gratidão pelos sanduíches enquanto eu subia as escadas, e eu gritei de volta que não era nenhum problema.**

**Era tarde. Eu tinha aula de manhã. A maior parte da minha lição de casa não foi feita. E eu tinha mais "coisas de vampiro" para trabalhar do que eu já tive em qualquer tipo de trabalho ao mesmo tempo.**

**Eu pesava minhas opções, mas finalmente decidi que pular a aula de inglês duas vezes em um prazo tão curto seria ruim, e eu dormi. **


	7. Capítulo 6: Edward

**Capítulo 6: Edward**

**Eu corri pela sexta-feira tentando o máximo que pude evitar que mais ****_coisas de vampiros _****fossem processadas. Eu fiquei com meus amigos humanos, encontrando alguém para caminhar entre cada aula e sentando com eles no almoço. Durante o almoço, fiz planos de fazer o dever de casa com Angela, o que me levou a levá-la para minha casa imediatamente depois da escola. (Angela vivia perto o suficiente para andar entre a escola e a casa, e não deixaria um carro para trás, o que ela teria que buscar mais tarde.) Quando a encontrei logo depois da ginástica, isso impediu Edward de me acompanhar (Eu tive um vislumbre dele no estacionamento, e sua expressão dizia que ele ****_certamente_**** o teria feito). **

**Angela pulou na minha caminhonete e nós descemos a rodovia até a minha casa. Arrumei-nos palitos de aipo e coloquei um pouco de molho em uma tigela, e depois foram várias horas de dever de casa. Pelo menos ostensivamente. Angela seguia a teoria do "trabalho próximo um do outro" de grupo de estudo, e não ficou olhando por cima do meu ombro. Eu terminei tudo o que era devido na segunda-feira para que não pairasse sobre a minha cabeça no fim de semana. Mas depois disso, peguei meu caderno pessoal, não escolar, e pensei à vista de todos. **

**Eu tinha provas razoavelmente fortes de que os vampiros "acasalavam pela vida", por assim dizer. Eu não sabia se eles nunca se envolveram em arranjos casuais de amigos-com-benefícios, mas pelo que Edward disse, se eles realmente se apaixonaram, lá eles ficaram. Alice havia dito apenas que Edward "gostava" de mim. Mas ela tinha um forte motivo para evitar me assustar e me mandar correndo de Forks no próximo avião. Ela me pediu para prometer que não pararia de falar com seu irmão, e ela se aproximou de mim antes que eu fizesse quaisquer ameaças mentais de falar com Charlie sobre a família - ela se aproximou de mim na primeira oportunidade disponível depois que eu d decidiu tratar o olhar de Edward como um problema de assédio. (Bem, ela também me salvou da van de Tyler, mas esse era o tipo de coisa que provavelmente teria aparecido em qualquer futuro que ela fizesse sobre mim.) **

**Eu não tinha certeza se esse aspecto particular do vampirismo "funcionava" com humanos como eu. Mas ... Se eu fosse fácil para Edward esquecer, se eu fosse apenas um humano arbitrário que captasse sua fantasia, não havia razão para os vampiros terem qualquer interesse coletivo em mim. Não haveria razão para Edward seguir as orientações de Alice sobre o que me faria desistir. Não haveria razão para ele passar pela provação de estar perto do meu eu super gostoso. Não haveria razão para sua família se incomodar em me receber. Não haveria razão para Alice me ver eventualmente se tornar um vampiro. Ele teria toda a motivação do mundo para mastigar elefantes no Quênia ou não estar aqui até que eu me graduasse e fosse para a faculdade. **

**Se Alice me visse como sua futura cunhada, embora ... eternamente e vampiricamente ligada a Edward ...**

**Sim, então eu podia ver a família de Edward reunindo-se em torno dele, feliz que o estranho em seu meio tivesse finalmente encontrado sua noiva eterna - apenas adicione veneno. Eu podia vê-los graciosamente concordando em satisfazer minhas curiosidades - o que teria sido descartável na melhor das hipóteses e uma sentença de morte na pior das hipóteses para qualquer outra pessoa. Eu podia ver Alice se concentrando em mim, pensando no que eu faria se Edward me perseguisse de qualquer maneira, treinando-o ... **

**Eu proferi um xingamento baixinho. Angela olhou para cima e eu bati meu livro de trigonometria em aborrecimento plausível. Ela educadamente me disse que o pai dela era um pastor e que ela ficaria muito grata se eu não jurasse triângulos ao seu redor, então olhou para o seu ensaio de inglês. **

**De repente, lembrei-me de algo que escrevi - pelo menos há um ano e meio, pensei. Isso significava que estaria no meu computador, com meus pensamentos antigos compilados e arquivados, não no meu caderno. Levantei-me e peguei o computador; Angela não estava curiosa, e eu supus que ela esperasse que eu estivesse digitando o meu ensaio. **

* * *

**Eu tentei algumas palavras-chave genéricas demais, pesquisando meus registros e obtendo muita redundância. Finalmente eu digitei a frase "romances", e meu processador de texto me levou diretamente para a seção correta. Um pouco menos de dois anos antes, eu havia sido abençoada pela súbita conversão de minha tia-avó ao catolicismo e sua disposição de sua coleção de livros "pecaminosos". Ela realmente deu os volumes para Renée, mas Renée os deixou de lado, e eu fiquei entediada uma tarde. **

**À primeira vista, era desconcertante que as mulheres liam essas as coisas. A fórmula, pelo menos do tipo que minha tia-avó preferia, não era uma que meu eu de quinze anos achara atraente. Minhas primeiras escritas sobre os romances queixavam-se de que todos eles colocavam suas heroínas em situações indefesas - muitas vezes, eram perseguidas por algum herói implacável que não podia, se chegasse a isso, ser dissuadido. Minha tia-avó gostava de romances de fantasia em particular, e não era de todo incomum que os machos fossem vários tipos de criaturas sobrenaturais com hábitos de acasalamento incomuns, de tal modo que eles se comprometessem a alcançar a heroína a partir do momento em que a avistavam. **

**Minhas notas originais sobre essa tendência eram escárnias, desdenhosas. Eu achava que as mulheres nesses livros eram todas bobas idiotas por "ceder". Eu achava que os autores eram atrasados e sexistas por escreverem situações como essa. **

**Minha próxima entrada relevante foi cerca de um mês e meio depois. Acontece que eu adquiri a trilha sonora de "A Bela e a Fera" (eu tinha um fraquinho pela história devido à semelhança dos nomes), e notei que havia um padrão similar. Belle estava, claro, presa no castelo da Fera. Se ela o incomodasse, ele certamente tinha a capacidade de causar imenso dano a ela, e ele estava assustada desse poder. **

**O que ele não podia fazer era exercitar essa opção mais do que ela gostaria de perdoar, sem se sabotar.**

**A Bela e a Fera era uma história incomum do padrão em que havia um resultado explícito que a Fera queria e tinha que ganhar fazendo Belle amá-lo. Os romances tendiam a deixar aquilo embutido de uma maneira que era muito sutil para eu entender no começo. No conto de fadas (como recontado pela Disney com serviços de canto de chá, claro), o amor era o pré-requisito para que a Besta fosse salva. Nos romances, o amor era o objetivo em si. **

**O que Belle e as outras heroínas tinham era poder absoluto sobre se seus interesses românticos teriam que ganhar os prêmios que eles buscavam.**

**A ****_única_**** maneira pela qual a Besta poderia conseguir o que ele queria - e não era mesmo uma coisa certa - era jogar para se tornar quem ****_Belle_**** queria e fazer o que ****_Belle_**** queria. Ele ****_precisava_**** dela; ****_ela_**** estava apenas sob o seu poder. Se não houvesse limite de tempo, se ele pudesse mantê-la presa em seu castelo para sempre, todo o rugido e a destruição que ele poderia trazer não se tornariam mais eficazes. Ele não poderia ganhar coagindo-a a dizer certas palavras ou a realizar certos atos; ele tinha que ganhar fazendo-a se sentir de uma certa maneira. **

**Como um cliché de romance, onde o objetivo do livro era que o casal representado na capa estivesse junto no final, esse padrão estava sujeito a uma certa condição. Especificamente, não poderia haver qualquer razão não pessoal para a heroína rejeitar seu pretendente. Sua personalidade era maleável - ela podia pedir o que quisesse, segurando todas as vantagens enquanto fazia -, mas se ele fosse pobre ou feio ou censurável de algum modo menos prontamente endereçável, o livro a) seria uma pior história de realização de desejo para o público-alvo, e b) se sentiria implausível. **

**Foi uma sensação muito estranha ter entrado em uma dessas histórias.**

**Porque a menos que eu estivesse muito enganada, eu adquiri para mim um vampiro que tinha uma chance no amor, inexplicavelmente eu; que sabia que só conseguiria o que queria se eu fosse feliz; e quem definitivamente ****_não era_**** pobre, feio ou censurável. **

* * *

**Angela completou seu ensaio e pediu para ser levada para casa. Fechei meu laptop e consegui levá-la para sua casa sem nos arrebentar nas árvores, apesar da insistência de minha mente em continuar a curva. Eu pensei que sabia da situação; Eu simplesmente não sabia o que ****_queria_****, e isso era uma coisa muito desconfortável de não saber. **

**Eu dirigi para casa sozinha, franzindo a testa para a estrada.**

**Charlie havia voltado do trabalho quando eu estacionei na garagem. Eu entrei na casa, coloquei uma panela com água para aquecer e fiz espaguete; Eu não tinha energia para nada complicado. Havia almôndegas no freezer e potes de molho na despensa. Eu joguei tudo junto quando o macarrão tinha cozinhado, trouxe Charlie seu prato na sala da família e comi o meu na mesa da cozinha. **

**Exatamente um minuto depois que eu terminei de comer, a campainha tocou.**

**"Eu entendo", eu chamei para Charlie, e fui atender a porta, esperando um ou outro dos vampiros. Eu tinha razão. Era Alice. **

**"Seu futuro ficou todo ****_tonto_****", ela disse, acusação em sua voz. Ela falou baixinho o suficiente para que Charlie não pudesse ouvi-la sobre a televisão. "Eu tenho uma dor de cabeça terrível. Posso entrar?" **

**"Claro", eu disse, ficando de lado. Eles não iam me deixar pensar muito sozinha, não era? Eu suponho que foi por isso que Alice viu meu futuro "tonto". Meu único plano agora era me decidir. Mas isso foi exatamente o que turvou suas visões. **

**Mostrei Alice ao meu quarto e sentei na minha cama. Ela pegou minha cadeira, girou-a para me encarar e ajeitou os cotovelos nos joelhos. "Edward está ficando louco", Alice disse, sem graça. **

**"Você sabe", eu disse, "até ontem eu não achava que ele sabia que você tinha me dito que ele 'gostava de mim'".**

**Alice estremeceu. "Ele não sabia, até ontem. Eu geralmente sou bastante bom em evitar pensamentos que eu não quero que ele pegue. Eu escorreguei." **

**"Eu preciso de ****_tempo_**** para pensar sobre as coisas e tomar decisões", reclamei. "Eu não gosto de emitir julgamentos rápidos sobre qualquer coisa importante. Eu tenho que descobrir o que eu quero, e ter certeza de que eu aprovo as razões que eu tenho para querer isso, e escolher o melhor caminho disponível para obtê-lo, e eu prefiro fazer isso por escrito, mas eu não gosto de escrever muito com alguém por perto, e então eu tenho que esperar até que eu esteja sozinha ou perto de alguém que pense que eu estou tomando algum outro tipo de anotações e não vai querer olhar. Eu ia tirar todo o sábado para fazer isso. Você não podia esperar?" **

**"Edward não podia esperar. Ele me ****_implorou_**** para falar com você", disse Alice. "Implorou. Bella, eu acho que ele ****_teria_**** te dado muito tempo, o tempo todo que você queria, ele provavelmente teria nos dito para ficar longe de você e te dar muito espaço, mas - ah, você deveria ter visto ele o dia em que você trocou de parceiros de laboratório!" ela exclamou. "Ele estava praticamente em pânico. Ele pensou que poderia decolar por uma semana e você estaria exatamente onde ele deixou você, esperando que ****_ele_**** resolvesse ****_seus_**** pensamentos. Mas você não o fez. Ele voltou para a escola e encontrou que você estava tentando se afastar dele e não aguentava - você é esperta, eu sei que você descobriu tudo isso, eu vi você escrevendo." Ela acenou com a mão. **

**Com um choque agudo, percebi que o poder de Alice não era necessariamente mais eticamente inócuo do que o de Jasper ou Edward. "Alice", eu comecei calorosamente. **

**Ela balançou a cabeça, fazendo com que seu cabelo preto curto voasse ao redor. "Não. Desculpe interromper, mas não. Mais tarde. Mais tarde, nós teremos essa conversa. Prometo. Agora, vamos falar sobre Edward. Você entendeu, você é muito inteligente, se orgulhe de si mesma, ****_por favor_**** não corra para algum lugar inacessível só porque a situação é horrivelmente estranha." **

**"Eu tenho permissão para dizer ****_qualquer coisa_****, ou você está aqui apenas para implorar a sanidade de Edward?" Eu perguntei, perturbada. **

**"Eu só quero permanecer no tópico. Você pode falar", Alice bufou.**

**"O que você - ou Edward, ou qualquer um - espera que eu ****_faça_****?" Eu perguntei, balançando minhas mãos impotente. "Será que ele realmente acha que vai ****_acelerar as coisas_**** ao não me dar o sábado para me acertar?" **

**"Não. Eu não acho que ****_ele_**** sequer saiba o que ele quer que aconteça aqui. Ele acha que eu vou escolher palavras mágicas que magicamente farão você ****_magicamente_**** decidir que você está ****_magicamente_**** apaixonada por ele. Jasper estava no limite no almoço hoje, sentir o humor de Edward quando você não se sentou conosco, foi horrível". Alice sacudiu a cabeça, enojada. "Eu disse a ele, ****_eu disse a ele_****, que ele precisava ir ****_devagar_****." **

**Eu respirei fundo. "Como se ****_sente_****?" Eu perguntei. Minha voz saiu suave e sincera onde eu estava esperando exasperação - isso era interessante. **

**"Eu não acho que eu seja típica nisso", Alice franziu a testa. "Eu era uma vampira por quase vinte e oito anos quando eu comecei a ver Jasper em minhas visões. Eu sabia exatamente o que esperar. Eu esperei por ele em uma lanchonete, e ele apareceu, e eu caminhei até ele e disse: 'Você tem me manteve esperando por muito tempo', e ele abaixou a cabeça como um bom cavalheiro sulista e disse: 'Sinto muito, minha senhora.' E então eu estendi minha mão e ele pegou e nós éramos ... inteiros. Emmett tem uma história melhor", disse ela. "Eu acho que ele preferiria contar ele mesmo, no entanto." **

**"Eu estou certa, então", eu disse, "que não importa se eu sou um humano ou um vampiro, funciona da mesma maneira?"**

**"Funciona da mesma forma em Edward", disse Alice. "Você ainda é humana em todos os sentidos." Ela fez uma pausa. "Você sabe, se você virar, ****_vai_**** funcionar em você. Seria muito conveniente", ela implorou. **

**"Se eu virar? Eu pensei que você tinha certeza disso?"**

**"Você estava prestes a descobrir a parte em que, assim que você se transformar, a parte da paixão é simétrica", resmungou Alice. "Isso iria desfazer sua certeza até você descobrir o que sente por Edward, e ****_isso_**** poderia acabar de qualquer maneira até onde ****_eu_**** posso ver." **

**"Mas quando eu for transformada, estava com a impressão de que haveria um período de adaptação. Eu provavelmente não deveria fazê-lo em uma noite de escola, por exemplo", eu disse ironicamente. "Eu estava pensando talvez no verão - eu poderia dizer a Charlie que vou fazer uma turnê na Europa ou algo assim enquanto eu trabalho para conquistar meus impulsos mais básicos." **

**"Bem, o período de adaptação é geralmente mais longo do que isso", disse Alice. "Embora, quando eu te vi cristalina como um vampiro, você tinha olhos coloridos como os recém-nascidos e havia algumas imagens de você em volta de humanos. Carlisle acha que você pode se adaptar melhor porque está esperando ser transformada, pode ir um pouco mais preparada, e nenhum de nós estava. Então, um verão pode funcionar para você - mas você pode precisar de uma história de apoio sobre ter sido aceita de repente em algum colégio em algum lugar longe". **

**"Mas ao ser transformada, eu ficarei tão apaixonada por Edward como ele está por mim?" Eu perguntei. **

**"Certo", disse Alice. "Quero dizer, se não antes - mas sim, pelo menos então." **

**Eu levantei meus joelhos até meu peito e descansei meu queixo sobre eles. "Eu não sei o que pensar sobre isso." **

**"Eu ****_sei_****", resmungou Alice. "Está machucando minha cabeça continuar olhando para o seu futuro." **

**"Sinto muito", eu murmurei. Eu gostava de Alice e não queria dar dores de cabeça a ela, mas não via como conseguiria pensar mais rápido. **

**"Eu vi você e Edward juntos depois que você virou", murmurou Alice. "Você parecia tão feliz. Eu vi Jasper te seguindo o tempo todo, só para absorver o clima, ele gosta de estar perto de pessoas felizes." **

**Eu virei meu rosto para baixo, escondendo-o contra o meu jeans. "Eu mal conheço Edward", eu sussurrei. **

**"Ele não vai forçar você a virar", Alice disse, me surpreendendo. "Ele ainda pensa que você estaria melhor como uma humana. Mesmo com a falta de união predestinada. Ele só quer ... ele quer você por ****_perto_****. Você sabe, eu acho que ele pode até se contentar com isso se você só queira ser amigos - contanto que ele possa passar um tempo com você. Ele não pode tolerar ficar longe de você por muito tempo antes que ele comece a ficar muito chato. Ele fica ****_andando_****." Ela franziu o nariz. "Quero dizer ... já que ele acha que você deveria se manter humana e que você é muito, ****_muito_**** frágil, seu melhor cenário provavelmente parece ser 'apenas amigos' do ponto de vista de um espectador de qualquer maneira." **

**Certo. Homem de aço, mulher de Kleenex. **

**"Você ainda não me vê morta?" Eu chequei. "Quero dizer, não de causas não naturais?" **

**"Ainda não vejo você morta", Alice confirmou. "Com o coração batendo ou não, você continua andando por aí." **

**Eu considerei isso. Não era pedir muito. Eu não tinha nenhum despeito por Edward, muito menos o suficiente para força-lo até a loucura quando o remédio era fácil o suficiente. "Eu vou", eu disse, "ser amiga de Edward, por enquanto. E vou pensar". **

**Alice assentiu. "Eu vou deixá-lo saber." E ela se levantou e flutuou para fora do meu quarto para se retirar. **

* * *

**No sábado, Edward visitou.**

**Ele chegou logo depois que Charlie e eu dividimos as últimas panquecas de mirtilo do café da manhã. Charlie atendeu a campainha e pareceu agradavelmente surpreso ao encontrar Edward na soleira da porta. Ele convidou o vampiro sem sequer me consultar, embora Edward tenha mencionado que ele estava aqui para me ver ("para estudar para Biologia", ele disse). **

**"É uma pena que você não chegou aqui a tempo para o café da manhã", Charlie comentou enquanto Edward entrava em nossa casa. É claro que Edward provavelmente estava estacionado do lado de fora, ouvindo os pensamentos de Charlie até que a comida acabasse. Ou se escondendo longe, em algum lugar com uma linha direta de visão aumentada vampiricamente e olhando pela nossa janela. **

**"Tomei café da manhã mais cedo", Edward disse suavemente. Seus olhos ainda eram dourados, então eu supus que isso fosse provavelmente verdade. "Bella? Onde é o melhor lugar para estudar?" Ele ergueu o suporte de uma mochila e inclinou a cabeça interrogativamente. **

**"Meu quarto", eu disse brevemente, e mostrei-lhe as escadas.**

**"Eu vou pescar, Bells", Charlie chamou enquanto eu subia as escadas. "Eu estarei em casa tarde". **

**"Ok", eu gritei de volta.**

**Eu sentei na minha cama. Edward pegou minha cadeira, como Alice fez durante sua visita. **

**"Eu de alguma forma não acho que você realmente quer estudar Biologia", eu disse a ele.**

**"Você está certa", ele sorriu. Eu não tinha certeza se ele poderia dizer que eu estava de mau humor e estava tentando consertar isso, ou não tinha notado. **

**"Eu faço isso às vezes." Eu tinha perguntas pendentes, de qualquer forma - eu poderia também fazer uma aplicável a Edward enquanto ele estivesse por perto. "Então ... quer me contar a história de como você se tornou um vampiro?" **

**"Se você quiser", ele disse, embora parecesse que ele preferisse não contar a história. "Foi em 1918. Eu tinha dezessete anos, morrendo de gripe espanhola. Meus pais já estavam mortos - Carlisle poderia me mudar sem que ninguém percebesse, havia tantas vítimas do surto. Fui o primeiro que ele acrescentou à família..." - Eu adivinhei isso, dos retratos - "mas ele encontrou Esme logo depois. Ela ... caiu de um penhasco." **

**Eu fiz uma careta. "Então ele salvou sua vida. Você não ****_tem_**** que estar mortalmente doente ou ferido para ser transformado, não é?" É claro que esse era o impulso óbvio para transformar alguém - claramente, poderia salvar uma vida que, de outro modo, não seria aproveitável. Mas se fosse necessário ... **

**Edward balançou a cabeça. "Essa é a única maneira que Carlisle faz isso. Ele não tiraria a vida mortal de ninguém deles se eles tivessem uma para viver. Mas não, não é estritamente necessário." **

**"Então Rosalie e Emmett também? Eles estavam morrendo?"**

**"Sim", disse Edward. Então ele pareceu confuso. "Eu sei que Alice te contou sobre como ela não sabe o que aconteceu com ela quando ela era humana, e eu acho que se Carlisle tivesse mudado ela seria razoável que ele tivesse dito algo de onde ela veio, mas como você sabia que Carlisle não transformou Jasper?" **

**"Eu estou supondo", eu disse. "Dos retratos no segundo andar de sua casa - Jasper e Alice chegaram juntos, não foram? Se Carlisle transformou Jasper e não Alice, seria uma grande coincidência para ela aparecer no mesmo período ele se virasse para aparecer na mesma foto. Além disso, seria peculiar para ele aparecer em um restaurante cheio de seres humanos, onde ele a conheceu, se ele fosse novo na época." **

**Edward assentiu. "Perceptivo." **

**"Obrigada."**

* * *

**Ouvi a porta do carro de Charlie batendo e me inclinei para olhar pela janela. Ele saiu da garagem e se foi - presumivelmente para pegar um amigo de pesca ou dois antes de tentar pegar o jantar. **

**"Minha vez", disse Edward levemente, e minha cabeça voltou para ele automaticamente.**

**"Sua vez?" Eu perguntei, confusa. **

**"Para uma história", disse ele, sorrindo fracamente. "Por que você não me conta o que aconteceu para você se mudar para Forks?" **

**Fiquei brevemente perplexa com esse pedido. Não era uma história particularmente interessante. "Minha mãe se casou novamente", eu disse. Edward, para seu crédito, não me interrompeu com algum palpite sobre eu não me dar bem com Phil. "Ele é legal", eu disse, caso ele estivesse pensando nisso, "mas ele joga beisebol para ganhar a vida e tem que se movimentar muito. Renée não podia viajar com ele porque tinha que estar em casa comigo na maior parte do tempo, e isso a deixou infeliz, então eu decidi vir morar com Charlie". **

**"Você se preocupa muito com ela", ele murmurou.**

**"Ela é minha ****_mãe_****", eu disse.**

**"Conte-me sobre ela", Edward convidou.**

**"Ela se parece muito comigo, mas com cabelo mais curto ..." comecei.**

**Não havia outra pretensão de se revezar - a conversa prosseguiu organicamente. Edward estava fascinado com os menores detalhes sobre mim (ele queria saber sobre a minha decisão de fazer yoga em vez de algum esporte convencional; ele queria ouvir tudo sobre as aulas que eu fiz em Phoenix; ele queria aprender sobre minha família extensa; ele queria memorizar minha cor favorita, ele estava curioso sobre o meu gosto em filmes). **

**Eu não me prendi em muitas minúcias sobre ele - mas isso foi em grande parte porque Edward tinha mais de cem anos de idade. Ele sabia sua data de nascimento, ao contrário de Alice - eles provavelmente tinham a mesma idade cronológica, embora ela tivesse sido transformada dois anos depois - e também ao contrário de Alice, ele se lembrava de ser humano. Isso somado a mais de um século de material, e uma vez que ele captou a tendência do que me interessava, ele atendia - não havia necessidade de me debruçar sobre coisas minúsculas como cor favorita com tudo aquilo sobre o que falar. A partir de seu vasto suprimento disponível, ele escolheu a dedo as melhores histórias de viagens pelo país e pelo mundo, oferecendo como tópicos como ele aprendeu tudo, desde como pilotar um avião até idiomas estrangeiros. No começo, ele parecia hesitante em continuar falando o tempo necessário para fazer justiça a algumas de suas memórias, mas fiz todos os esforços para parecer tão arrebatada quanto me sentia. Ele ainda me fez perguntas quando algo que ele estava curioso surgia - queria saber quais eram minhas flores favoritas quando ele mencionou um jardim botânico, coisas assim - mas ele falou mais do que eu, no geral. **

**Realmente deveria ter me ocorrido que Edward seria ****_interessante_****.**

**Ele não apenas viu e fez dezenas de coisas incríveis - ele tinha uma maneira maravilhosa de contar elas. Aparentemente, sua capacidade pré-transformação para ler as pessoas não tinha sido ****_completamente_**** suplantada com a leitura mental apenas enferrujada pelo desuso, e ele rapidamente percebeu que me tinha na beira da cadeira e o que me deixava desinteressada, ajustando-se de acordo. No momento em que meu estômago roncou anunciando que era hora do almoço, em vez de continuar a descrição da Grande Barreira de Corais ao redor da qual um vampiro poderia mergulhar com segurança livre de equipamentos, Edward tinha descoberto como me deixar pendurada em cada palavra sua. Sua voz bonita não atrapalhava - mas eu tinha certeza que teria ficado muito feliz de ler as histórias dele em um e-mail também. **

**"Você está com fome", ele disse, parando no meio de explicar como pequenos octopus se importavam de estar perto de vampiros.**

**"Um pouco. Vou descer e pegar algumas cenouras e molho; tenho certeza de que Charlie vai trazer para casa mais peixe do que eu sei o que fazer e eu deveria ter certeza de que tenho apetite para o jantar."**

**Edward me deixou terminar a minha frase, embora assim que eu disse ****_cenoura_**** parecia que era muito difícil para ele fazer isso. "Você poderia me deixar levá-la para almoçar", ele disse baixinho. **

**"Você não acha que seria um pouco estranho entrarmos em um restaurante e apenas um de nós comer?" Eu perguntei. Eu não trouxe a imposição financeira. (Seria ridículo e provavelmente um insulto. Se eles não tivessem pensado em mandar Alice e alguns milhares de dólares para brincar em Wall Street, todos deveriam ter sido incendiados pela estupidez: eles tinham que ser muitas vezes mais ricos do que eles aparentavam. Além disso, Edward era de 1901 e, consequentemente, eu não sentia nenhuma obrigação de apontar direitos e responsabilidades modernos para o meu gênero que não acontecessem de ser para minha vantagem.) Eu também não protestei a natureza suspeita do convite. Eu tinha concordado em ser amiga dele e os amigos às vezes almoçavam juntos; e cinco horas sólidas de conversas contínuas e desajeitadas tinham feito muito para me levar ao plano 'tudo bem, dê uma chance'. **

**"Não é o suficiente para causar um problema", ele me assegurou. "Se você está preocupada com isso, podemos pedir duas coisas, e você pode ter metade de cada uma e trazer o resto para casa. Eu sempre posso dar uma mordida ou duas se o garçom ficar desconfiado, mas é improvável. Você realmente tem agir ****_muito mais_**** estranho do que o que é normal para chamar a atenção. " **

**Esse foi um bom plano. Meu estômago roncou novamente. "Eu não conheço nenhum bom restaurante por aqui." **

**"Que tipo de comida você gosta?" Edward perguntou. Oh, certo. Recordação perfeita. Ele não precisava ****_comer_**** para saber o que serviam, ele só precisava ouvir as escolhas, na fala ou no pensamento. **

**"Todos os tipos", eu disse, "mas agora acho que estou com disposição para algo italiano."**

**"Não há nada que valha a pena em Forks", Edward disse, "mas há um bom lugar em Port Angeles."**

**"Isso é uma hora de distância", eu disse.**

**"Não se você me deixar dirigir", Edward disse, "em um carro que não seja seu caminhão, rápido".**

**Eu cerrei meus dentes. "Deixe-me pensar", eu disse. **

**Ele assentiu e me observou; Eu fechei meus olhos. **

**Quais eram as minhas ****_reais_**** razões para preferir não acelerar, e elas se aplicavam?**

**Bem, Charlie ****_ficaria_**** escandalizado. Por que isso importava para mim? Eu confiava no julgamento de Charlie em geral ... ele era sensato, não era imprudente, parecia uma boa qualidade. "Não acelerar" era a essência de ser sensato. Mas só porque era perigoso - física e legalmente - quando um humano estava atrás do volante. Um humano que não podia detectar psiquicamente coisas como raiva na estrada e não tinha reflexos extranormais. Charlie não sabia que Edward não era um desses, e eu não sabia como esse conhecimento iria mudar sua reação. Ainda era ilegal. Mas o único ****_bom_**** motivo para ter uma lei contra alta velocidade era o perigo. Não era muito perigoso com um vampiro ao volante, e não é muito provável que nos colocasse em problemas com a lei com sua leitura mental. Mas... **

**"O que", perguntei, "você faria se, apesar de tudo, nós batermos?"**

**"Abriria o teto do carro, a agarraria, pularia para fora e bateria no carro o suficiente para que ninguém notasse a parte suspeita do dano", ele me disse imediatamente. "Seria realmente mais seguro para você ****_não_**** usar o cinto de segurança. Eu posso quebrar um, mas levaria um momento extra." **

**As pessoas que pulavam os cintos de segurança na expectativa de se "jogar pela janela" eram idiotas. Mas o cenário de Edward parecia plausível. Qualquer outro envolvido no acidente provavelmente estaria muito distraído para ver qualquer coisa incomum sobre nossa partida. **

**Minhas únicas boas razões para dizer não à parte do****_ motorista_**** não eram aplicáveis. Assim, se eu dissesse não, teria que ser por outras razões, e eu não tinha nenhuma. **

**"Bem, então, almoço em Port Angeles", eu disse.**

**"Mesmo?" Edward perguntou. **

**"Sério. Você vai apenas correr para a sua casa e pegar um carro rápido?" Eu perguntei. **

**"Eu posso fazer isso", disse ele lentamente. Eu me perguntei por que a relutância, e então ele respondeu à minha pergunta não formulada. "Ou poderíamos correr para lá, e então você não precisaria esperar que eu o traga aqui para buscá-la." **

**"Tudo bem", eu disse. ****_Esse_**** problema de transporte já havia sido resolvido para minha satisfação. "Prenda a respiração se você precisar." Eu me levantei e saí da casa, ouvindo seus passos silenciosos atrás de mim enquanto eu ia. **

**Uma vez que estávamos do lado de fora e eu tranquei a porta, Edward olhou para mim interrogativamente - para ter certeza de que eu estava pronta, eu imaginei - e eu acenei para ele. Ele me pegou com muito cuidado, da mesma forma que Esme. "Confortável?" ele perguntou. **

**"Estou bem", eu respirei. Eu não estava desconfortável, mas eu ****_tinha_**** subestimado como eu iria reagir a Edward me pegando. Talvez ele estivesse hesitante em sugerir isso e pediu a Esme para me carregar na quinta porque ele estava tentando seguir as instruções de Alice sobre ir ****_devagar_**** comigo ... **

**E então ele decolou, e as cores ao meu redor se tornaram linhas de raios recuando na distância.**

* * *

**Esme estava trotando. ****_Isso_**** era uma corrida. **

**Virei meu rosto para o peito de Edward e coloquei meus braços perto do meu corpo, tentando reduzir a área da superfície exposta ao vento úmido assobiando. Eu não acreditava que ele estivesse correndo o mais rápido que podia. Eu o assisti praticamente teleportar através do campo de beisebol dos vampiros, e não achava que fosse suficientemente robusta para lidar com isso com segurança. Mas foi muito rápido. **

**De um jeito estranho, era agradável estar tão seguramente abraçada em tão alta velocidade. Estava cutucando alguma parte subconsciente do meu cérebro-réptil, imaginei, alguma parte que queria um protetor e queria ter certeza de que o protetor seria suficiente em circunstâncias extremas. A peça do cérebro-réptil não tinha a sofisticação de perceber que seu pretenso protetor também estava causando a extremidade das circunstâncias. Apenas notei que eu estava indo anormalmente rápido, e que uma pessoa que ele tinha outros motivos para gostar estava me segurando firme e apertado, evitando que a velocidade me fizesse mal. **

**E isso foi acompanhado por uma sensação agradável e calorosa que compensou bastante o vento que soprava.**

**Em apenas alguns minutos estávamos na casa dos Cullen - ou melhor, na floresta perto dela. Uma dependência branca, pintada para combinar com a casa principal, estava aninhada entre as árvores, com uma trilha de terra batida que a levava até a estrada que ligava a entrada da estrada à rodovia. Eu calculei que podia conter uma dúzia de carros - havia três portas, cada uma com espaço para a passagem adjacente de dois carros, mas o prédio era profundo o suficiente para que pudesse ser o mesmo do outro lado. Edward me colocou de pé, e me deixou pendurar em seu braço por um momento enquanto eu me assegurava que minhas pernas não estavam muito vacilantes para o trabalho. Ao confirmar que elas funcionavam normalmente - o que significa dizer que eu tinha apenas quatro ou cinco vezes mais chances do que um humano normal de cair na minha traseira - levantei-me sem apoio. **

**Edward enfiou a mão no bolso e presumivelmente apertou um controle remoto para uma das portas. A do meio do nosso lado se abriu para revelar o familiar Volvo que os Cullen dirigiram para a escola. Ao lado estava outro carro prateado, com um logotipo com asas - um vampiro teria sido capaz de ler seu texto do meu ponto de vista, mas eu não podia, e não conhecia carros. "Volvo, ou o outro?" Eu perguntei a Edward. **

**"O outro", ele disse, parecendo divertido com a minha designação. Eu me aproximei do carro, e ele apareceu na porta do lado do motorista em um piscar de olhos para destrancá-lo e entrar antes de eu chegar. Sentei-me, fechei a porta gentilmente para evitar ferir o provável carro valioso e conscientemente me lembrei de não usar o cinto de segurança. O interior era confortável e chique. **

**Fechei os olhos durante a maior parte do passeio e escovei os emaranhados induzidos pelo meu cabelo com os dedos. Uma vez que Edward terminou de acelerar, e quando não estávamos no meio de uma curva, eu não conseguia sentir a velocidade muito; Eu não queria ver também. Na estrada, ele continuou as histórias exatamente de onde havia parado com o recife de coral. **

* * *

**Edward nos levou a Port Angeles em vinte minutos sem bater ou mesmo ter que desviar. Eu não ouvi nenhuma sirene, o que foi bom (não me ocorreu perguntar se sua política era parar para policiais ou simplesmente ****_ultrapassá-los_****) e ele encontrou um espaço para estacionar imediatamente, possivelmente com a ajuda de leitura mental. **

**O restaurante era um estabelecimento íntimo e calorosamente decorado. Toldos protegiam o interior do pouco de luz do sol filtrada através das nuvens, e era principalmente iluminado por velas. Eu me perguntei se esse era o melhor lugar italiano da cidade ou o que Edward mais queria me levar. **

**Recebemos nossos cardápios depois que nos sentamos em nossa pequena mesa no canto de trás. Eu fiz a varredura, tentando escolher duas coisas - eu finalmente decidi por uma pasta de macarrão à primavera e uma sopa minestrone. Eu pensei que eu provavelmente poderia terminar a tigela inteira de sopa e um terço da massa, o que teria que fazer para aliviar olhares estranhos. Edward recebeu meu sussurro passando instruções com um aceno de cabeça e relatou fielmente o meu pedido de sopa como se fosse seu quando o garçom se aproximou.**

**A cesta de pão e copo de água para cada um de nós chegou prontamente, e tomei um gole do meu. Então olhei ao redor do restaurante; não estava muito cheio. "Eu sei que você não gosta de comida", eu murmurei para Edward, "mas e bebidas - água?"**

**Ele piscou. "Você sabe, nunca me ocorreu tentar beber água?" ele disse ironicamente. Ele pegou o copo e tomou um gole, então o abaixou novamente, batendo os lábios pensativamente.**

**"Veredito?" Eu perguntei. "Você sabe que sua dieta habitual é de noventa e cinco por cento de água." **

**"Água um pouco mais quente", disse Edward, um pouco distraído, olhando para o copo. "Não tem gosto de nada. Não parece afetar minha sede de qualquer maneira. Suponho que isso contribuiria para o disfarce se fôssemos vistos bebendo água ocasionalmente."**

**"Consideravelmente", especulei. "Isso nunca ocorreu a nenhum de vocês?"**

**"Tenho certeza que pelo menos um dos "nossos" em ****_geral_**** tentou isso ao menos uma vez", disse ele, evitando a palavra "vampiro" - ou ele notou alguém escutando, ou pensou que poderia haver um espectador com a minha opacidade mental. "Eu não sei da minha família, mas duvido."**

**"Hã." Eu me perguntei que outras coisas eles simplesmente não tentaram. "Você quer provar o caldo da minha sopa?"**

**"Não, a sopa é para você", disse ele. "Se parece apropriado tentar mais líquidos, posso fazê-lo sem tirar do seu almoço."**

**Dei de ombros e peguei um pão, no qual passei manteiga. "Diga-me o que aconteceu depois que você encontrou o tubarão", eu disse encorajadoramente, tentando levá-lo a pegar sua história, onde ele tinha estado no final da viagem.**

**"Você não acha que eu falei o suficiente sobre mim mesmo por um ano inteiro?" ele perguntou ironicamente.**

**"É interessante", eu disse. "Você tem menos restrições e mais tempo do que ... do que a maioria das pessoas, e você os usa bem."**

**"Bem", disse Edward, "por que você não me diz o que você gostaria de fazer com todo esse tempo e sem todas essas restrições?" **

**Eu mordi meu rolo. "Por que você não quer que eu tenha isso?" Eu perguntei baixinho, depois que eu engoli.**

**Ele parecia aflito. "Este é um lugar ruim, eu acho", disse ele. "Eu estou - estou tentando não guardar segredos. Mas este é um lugar ruim."**

**Realmente era, eu supus. "No carro, então", eu disse.**

**"Tudo bem", Edward respondeu suavemente. **


	8. Capítulo 7: Almas

**Capítulo 7: Almas**

**Minha sopa estava gostosa. O macarrão estava bom, embora o cozinheiro levasse a ideia de "al dente" mais a sério do que eu preferia. Minhas estimativas sobre o meu apetite mostraram-se basicamente precisas, e quando terminei de comer e consegui uma caixa para a comida restante, Edward pagou a conta e saímos do restaurante. "É um lugar legal", eu disse. **

**"Estou feliz que você tenha gostado", ele disse pesadamente - nervoso por ter que me dizer por que ele não queria que eu fosse imortal? - e destrancou o carro dele. Eu entrei; Ele esperou por uma brecha no tráfego, então se abaixou no banco do motorista e saiu. **

**"Então" eu disse.**

**"Certo", ele suspirou, pegando a saída para a rodovia e rapidamente acelerando. "Eu não estou esperando que você entenda isso." **

**"Tente-me", eu disse rabugenta.**

**"Primeiro", ele disse, "você pode me contar sobre suas inclinações religiosas?"**

**Isso não fazia muito sentido. "Por que isso é relevante?" **

**"Estou perguntando isso primeiro porque senão não sei como apresentar minha posição", disse ele.**

**"Eu não penso muito sobre religião", eu disse. "Renée experimenta novas igrejas como algumas pessoas experimentam sapatos. Ela nunca fez o hábito de me levar junto." **

**"O que você acredita sobre almas?" Edward perguntou, e eu tinha uma noção de onde isso estava indo. **

**"Edward, se você vai me dizer que eu tenho uma alma porque eu sou uma humana e você não porque você é um vampiro, isso é uma objeção ****_ridícula_****. O que é que você acha que as almas ****_fazem_****? Que funcionalidade você acha que ****_perdeu _****em 1918? Você pode pensar claramente, então se você está certo sobre quem tem uma alma, então almas não fazem isso. Você pode tomar a decisão de não matar todos ao seu redor mesmo quando eles são extremamente apetitosos logo se você estiver certo, as almas não lidam com o raciocínio moral, você tem memórias, então sua alma não acumulava as memórias para você até que ela partisse. E seria uma teologia notavelmente ****_original_**** se você dissesse que a alma era responsável por tornar os humanos frágeis e lentos e fracos e mortais, mas se é isso que as almas fazem, não sei por que alguém iria ****_querer_**** uma."**

**"E quanto a uma vida após a morte?" Edward murmurou. **

**"E quanto a isso? Suponha que haja um Deus", eu cedi a ele. "Suponha que há um Deus e ele gosta de designar pessoas mortas a vidas apropriadas a elas quando morrem. Por que uma alma seria necessária? Se por algum motivo uma alma ****_fosse_**** essencial, por que você não poderia simplesmente receber uma nova se algo infeliz aconteceu com o sua primeira? É sobre Deus que estamos falando. Ele não vai ficar sem ectoplasma para fazer almas. Ele não vai esquecer quem você é porque você não tem sua alma em você. Ou talvez não seja o que você quer dizer", eu disse. "Talvez você queira dizer que os vampiros vão para o inferno automaticamente, quando você brinca demais com fósforos - mas pense nisso, de verdade. Você não segurou um lança-chamas na cabeça de Carlisle e pediu para ser mudado, não é?" **

**"Não", Edward murmurou.**

**"Certo, você estava delirando com a gripe, a maior parte do caminho para morrer. Em nenhuma posição de ser responsável por qualquer coisa que você fez. Mas vamos dizer que você está destinado ao inferno por algo que você não fez de qualquer maneira. Se esse é o tipo de coisa que pode te deixar amaldiçoado, eu provavelmente já estou em apuros por ter pais divorciados, ou por ter comido comida não-kosher ou algo assim".**

**"****_Você_**** não vai estar delirando com a gripe", Edward disse sombriamente.**

**"Você está certo. Eu não vou. Mas eu pensei que você estava falando sobre uma propriedade de vampiros em geral, não apenas daqueles transformados voluntariamente", eu disse. "Certo? Não mexa na sua teoria enquanto estamos no meio de uma conversa sobre ela, por favor." **

**"...Certo."**

**"Agora, quando Carlisle virou - não vamos usar você como exemplo. Quando Carlisle mudou Esme, ela tinha acabado de cair de um penhasco e estava morrendo. Naquela época, ela tinha uma alma, certo?"**

**Edward fez uma cara horrível. "Ok, ok", ele disse. "Não se preocupe com as almas." **

**Suspirei. "Você realmente não acredita mais que se transformar em um vampiro faz uma coisa importante chamada 'alma' se evaporar, ou você simplesmente não quer pensar em Esme sendo alguém que não tem uma coisa importante chamada 'alma'?" **

**Ele ficou em silêncio, e eu suspirei pesadamente e fechei os olhos novamente para evitar olhar para o borrão de árvores em ambos os lados da estrada.**

* * *

**Edward me deixou na minha casa. "Tenha um bom fim de semana, Bella", ele disse com firmeza. Eu forcei um pouco demais - ele permaneceu em silêncio durante o resto do caminho de volta de Port Angeles, mesmo quando eu tentei levá-lo a continuar contando a história sobre o tubarão. Ele foi embora sem mencionar a possibilidade de entrar e continuar conversando comigo e nenhuma tentativa de fazer mais planos. Eu praticamente mergulhei na casa e subi para o meu quarto. **

**Eu me agitei um pouco. Eu não tinha estragado nada permanentemente. Eu era literalmente ****_incapaz_**** de estragar as coisas permanentemente com Edward. O pior que eu poderia fazer seria morrer de velhice por despeito. **

**Isso não significa que eu deveria abusar dessa liberdade. (Em particular, seria muito tolo da minha parte morrer se não há uma boa razão.) Mas significava que não era muito produtivo da minha parte me preocupar com coisas que já tinha feito. **

**Falar sobre Esme claramente era o ponto de discórdia, mas ele também não parecia muito confortável antes disso. Era provavelmente um assunto delicado. Se eu pensasse que as almas eram importantes e que eu não tinha uma, provavelmente não iria querer falar sobre elas, imaginei. Ele só sentiu isso relevante porque era parte do porquê ele queria que eu ficasse humana. **

**Eu me perguntei se os outros vampiros acreditavam a mesma coisa que Edward, sobre almas. Eu escrevi que eu deveria perguntar isso a eles. Eu também escrevi, enquanto eu estava com meu caderno, que Alice havia prometido que teríamos a conversa sobre seus poderes "depois". **

**Uma vez que eu escrevi isso, eu me senti estranhamente ... em branco. Eu estava ansiosa por um bom e vazio sábado para pensar. Então minha mão foi forçada na decisão independente do que eu pensava: Alice apareceu e me encurralou para concordar em ser amiga de Edward. (E isso estava balançando para significar que eu concordava em sair para almoçar em um acolhedor restaurante italiano em Port Angeles com Edward por conta dele depois de ouvir sem fôlego suas excitantes histórias por horas a fio. Não admira que Alice tivesse achado minha concessão satisfatória. Tudo o que eu tinha a fazer era fazer mais perguntas, não processar o conhecimento existente. E eu tinha feito todo o meu dever de casa. **

**Bem, talvez eu não estivesse completamente sem coisas para pensar. Eu provavelmente poderia matar pelo menos uma hora produzindo uma aproximação atualizada de como eu me sentia sobre Edward. **

**Mas eu realmente não queria escrever esse tipo de coisa até lidar com o fato de que Alice poderia me ver escrevendo qualquer coisa que eu decidisse escrever. Ela seria capaz de ler as coisas que escrevi se eu as datilografasse, com uma caixa sobre o teclado e um cobertor entre o monitor e minha cabeça? Minha ortografia iria sofrer, mas não irremediavelmente. Ela só ****_via as_**** coisas, visualmente, de modo que deveria fazê-lo a menos que seu ponto de vista fosse tão flexível que pudesse estar entre o meu rosto e a tela - mas exigia um teste. Um teste ****_real_****, onde eu só tinha um palpite, não uma expectativa. **

**Eu escrevi isso. (Se Alice visse ****_isso_**** e tivesse a tarde livre talvez ela aparecesse e nós conduziríamos o experimento imediatamente.) **

**Eu tentei empurrar o problema na minha cabeça sem escrever nada. Foi difícil - continuei não confiando em conclusões que tinha chegado e tendo que voltar atrás e restabelecê-las. Minha independência dos meus cadernos, que eu pensava tão bem quando cheguei em Forks, não era sólida o suficiente para enfrentar problemas sérios. Meu cérebro sem** **ajuda estava bem para pequenas coisas. Mas, lembrando, eu precisei de três páginas para decidir deixar Phoenix. Eu fiz uma careta para mim mesma. Isso é um problema. **

**_Desvincular dos cadernos_****, escrevi sob minha lista de hackers. Eu cruzei a linha sobre olhar para pessoas bonitas: eu tinha certeza que elas não se importavam. E então passei minha tarde pensando gentilmente sobre a chuva. **

**_Nuvens_****, pensei, ****_vão me ajudar a me esconder quando eu for um vampiro._**

* * *

**Eu não vi nenhum vampiro no domingo.**

**Eu me senti sozinha (Charlie teve que trabalhar), então liguei e convenci Angela, Jessica e até Lauren a se juntarem a mim para um filme. Não havia teatros apropriados em Forks, então todas entramos no carro da mãe de Jessica e fomos para Port Angeles. O teatro que encontramos ainda mostrava o filme O Fantasma da Ópera, que Jessica nos atormentou para assistir. **

**Lauren reclamou da seleção do filme, citando quão "incrivelmente terrível" os musicais eram, mas entrou conosco em vez de comprar um ingresso para outra coisa. Quando saímos, ela estava tagarelando sobre Gerard Butler, impedindo a tentativa de Jessica de reivindicar todo o crédito pelos destaques do filme. Eu desdenhosamente disse a ela que ele parecia uma versão adulta de Eric. Essa era uma mentira descarada (a cor estava certa, mas nada sobre suas feições combinavam), mas parecia ser uma maneira conveniente de fazê-la pensar em Eric sem pensar que eu também estava atrás dele. Eu não poderia dizer olhando para ela se tinha funcionado. **

**Almoçamos, perambulamos pela cidade e paramos em algumas lojas para admirar peças de roupa, para justificar a viagem com mais do que apenas um filme. Angela comprou um suéter e Jessica sucumbiu à tentação de um par de saltos. Eu considerei comprar uma blusa ruffly vermelha, mas, eventualmente, deixei de lado. Lauren experimentou tudo o que viu, mas não quis fazer nenhuma compra. **

**Ficamos sem energia por volta das cinco da tarde e decidimos voltar para Forks em vez de jantarmos cedo em Port Angeles. Eu fiz peixe frito - Charlie tinha nosso congelador embalado de cima a baixo com peixe de sua viagem de sábado - e depois assei uma panela de brownies só para ter algo mais a fazer. Se eu fosse um vampiro, não precisaria de assados para me ocupar. Se eu fosse um vampiro, eu poderia ter corrido até Port Angeles, fazendo ginástica no caminho sem ter dado um passo errado, comprado aquela blusa e corrido de volta. Se eu fosse um vampiro, eu poderia fazer todo o pensamento que eu queria fazer na minha ****_cabeça,_**** onde era ****_seguro,_**** com a minha memória perfeita de vampiro suplantando meus cadernos de notas. Se eu fosse um vampiro, eu poderia ter ficado presa como Edward, presa ****_como_**** Edward, e não teria precisado pensar tanto em primeiro lugar. **

**Eu fiz uma careta para mim mesma quando tirei os brownies do forno e imediatamente cortei um para mim, deixando esfriar mais rápido em um prato próprio. Eu não deveria ****_não _****_querer pensar_****; isso parecia ruim. Eu me peguei tentando alterar o pensamento e rapidamente murmurei para mim mesma: "Eu não quero pensar sobre se eu quero Edward e não sei por que" muito silencioso para Charlie ouvir e muito indistinto para Alice ser capaz de ler meus lábios. Não era tão bom quanto escrever, mas mudou a ideia da minha vaga lembrança dos meus próprios pensamentos para o meu armazenamento auditivo um pouco mais confiável. **

**Eu comi meu brownie lentamente e ponderei. Lidar com Edward mostrou sinais de ser a decisão mais importante da minha vida. Eu tinha pensado que era algo grande quando saí do Arizona por causa de Renée, mas mudar de residência não servia de comparação para uma mudança de espécies e a aquisição de um companheiro para a vida. Eu tinha ****_dezessete anos_****. Renée falava constantemente sobre como ela havia se casado muito cedo, e ela já tinha vinte anos quando eu nasci logo após o casamento. (Eu quase era um bebê de lua-de-mel. Ela tomou muito cuidado para enfatizar que não se arrependia de ****_me_**** ter, mas eu achei surpreendentemente fácil aceitar o fato de que, se meus pais fossem mais espertos, eu não existiria. Renée tinha posto na minha cabeça que o casamento era algo maduro e inteligente que as pessoas levavam a sério, algo que não era bom ou sensato, algo que ela jurou não indagar até que eu tivesse pelo menos trinta anos. **

**Edward não tinha me presenteado com joias de qualquer tipo, muito menos um anel de noivado, mas pelo que Alice disse, meu meramente ser transformada me colocaria em algo muito ****_mais_**** sério do que um casamento. A ação precipitada de Renée só lhe deu uma filha e a necessidade de passar um tempo com um advogado de divórcio e, provavelmente, algum tumulto emocional. **

**Edward já estava preso, mas eu não precisava estar. Se eu ficasse presa, e era uma má ideia, eu ****_nunca_**** poderia desfazê-la a menos que eu tivesse alguma qualidade que nenhum outro vampiro pareado conhecido por Edward já tenha tido. **

**Eu considerei a possibilidade de que ele estava mentindo sobre o que ele tinha e não tinha ouvido falar. (Eu já tinha terminado meu brownie, e estava murmurando para mim mesma livremente na relativa privacidade do meu quarto. Como uma camada extra de precaução, eu enterrei meu rosto no meu travesseiro.) Ele estava preparado para passar por alguns problemas para evitar isso em algumas situações, após o conselho de Alice. E não parecia que ele tivesse alguma razão para acreditar que eu achasse a perspectiva de um compromisso inquebrantável ****_mais_**** atraente do que um meramente intenso e magicamente reforçado. Sem motivo. Provavelmente não era mentira, então. **

**Eu me perguntei com que mecanismo os vampiros estavam ligados. Edward tinha sido capaz de ficar zangado comigo e terminar o nosso dia juntos quando eu disse algo que ele não gostou. Ele não foi fisicamente impedido de sair do meu lado. Ele não estava limitado exclusivamente a emoções positivas por mim. Eu me perguntei o que ele faria se eu dissesse a ele que nunca mais queria vê-lo e que ele deveria ir embora. Eu não queria testar isso - isso eu sabia - mas seria uma informação útil. O que aconteceu se os vampiros ****_tentassem_**** se separar? **

**Eu estava indo pelo caminho errado, eu decidi. O efeito era provavelmente mais relacionado ao processo de seleção. Edward estava por aí há algum tempo e demorou tanto para me encontrar. Havia muitos casais de vampiros correndo para ser uma questão de encontrar a Única Real Alma Gêmea em todo o mundo - havia muitas pessoas. Tinha que haver um grupo de possíveis almas gêmeas que só se reduzissem a uma quando aquela fosse encontrada. **

**Eu não sabia se a maioria dos vampiros encontrava seus amados amados depois que ambos tinham sido transformados, como Alice e Jasper, ou quando um era humano, como Carlisle e Esme. Se fosse o primeiro, então o que quer que fosse, reduzia os candidatos em potencial provavelmente correlacionados com algo que provavelmente faria com que esses candidatos se transformassem em vampiros também. Isso cobinava ****_comigo_****, pelo menos - eu tinha minha privacidade mental (um milhão de agradecimentos a qualquer coisa que me deu isso) e humanos com talentos promissores eram comumente transformados. Se fosse o último ... então eu só podia imaginar um monte de vampiros que comiam humanos e não tinham tempo para se apresentar primeiro, iriam vagar sozinhos para sempre, mas isso estava além do ponto. **

**Se fosse o último, e nem todo clã tivesse uma Alice para lhes dar instruções e assegurar-lhes que a vampira estava no futuro de seus alvos, então eu só podia imaginar que a maioria dos humanos selecionados dessa maneira fossem transformados contra suas vontades. A maioria dos vampiros não pensavam nada de matar as pessoas indiscriminadamente; Deixar sua única chance de ter companhia para as afeições rebeldes do companheiro humano não seria o tipo de coisa que eles optariam por fazer quando pudessem dar uma mordida. **

**Mas era difícil para eles pararem quando caçavam. Provavelmente, virar em vez de matar também era difícil ... Carlisle tinha transformado Edward, Esme, Rosalie e Emmett. Ele era o único com a capacidade extra especial de resistir à atração do sangue. **

**E supostamente havia muitos vampiros casados, não apenas entre os Cullens.**

**Então, o mais provável é que os casais de vampiros normalmente se encontrassem como vampiros e estivessem simetricamente ligados desde o primeiro dia.**

**Droga. Nenhum precedente prontamente disponível para ancorar. A menos que o casal Cullen sobre o qual eu não tinha aprendido tanto - Rosalie e Emmett - tivesse uma história relevante para a situação. **

**E voltei a ter perguntas a fazer, informações não adquiridas anteriormente para passar na minha cabeça.**

* * *

**Eu me sentei com os vampiros no almoço de novo na segunda-feira. Eu não tinha certeza, quando me aproximei do refeitório, se eles me receberiam, mas Alice se aproximou e murmurou que eu poderia me juntar a eles, e assim, uma vez que eu peguei minha comida, eu me sentei na cadeira vazia em sua mesa. Todos eles tinham garrafas de água; Jasper bebericava a dele constantemente, fazendo com que parecesse um hábito nervoso, e de vez em quando, um dos outros tomava um gole também. **

**Quando cheguei lá, Rosalie estava dominando a conversa, monologando sobre como ela não estava feliz com as fotos em seu atual passaporte e carteira de motorista e planejava se formar em fotografia na faculdade para poder tirar fotos melhores. (Eu assumi que ela deixou de fora a frase "desta vez" apenas porque estávamos em uma sala cheia de humanos, e contava com estereótipos de loiras para salvá-la de alguém lembrando que pessoas, até mesmo fotógrafos, geralmente não faziam sua própria foto para identidade.) **

**Emmett disse a ela: "Mas é a sua vez de ir para a faculdade de medicina, Rose."**

**"Eu já estive lá", ela resmungou. "Por que você não vai? Ou Alice? Não há razão para que seja apenas eu e Edward se revezando. De qualquer forma, acho que Carlisle pode esperar um pouco mais." **

**"Esperar o que?" Eu coloquei de forma eloquente. Rosalie revirou os olhos e desviou o olhar, um tanto desinteressada, aparentemente não desejando participar de nenhuma conversa em que eu participasse. **

**Edward respondeu minha pergunta. Eu evitei olhar diretamente para ele desde que me sentei, sem saber como ou quando ele queria voltar a ser "amigos". Mas quando ele falou, minha cabeça virou automaticamente, e ele não pareceu chateado, apenas interessado em satisfazer a minha curiosidade: "Carlisle precisa de atualizações sobre como a medicina está avançando, de vez em quando", disse Edward. "Ele volta para a faculdade de medicina às vezes, mas para reduzir as chances de ser reconhecido por um colega, eu também já fui duas vezes e Rosalie uma, para atualizá-lo. Ela se formou com a maior das honras na Columbia", acrescentou, olhando na irmã dele; Eu imaginei que ele tivesse a intenção de bajulá-la de volta à conversa mencionando essa conquista. Eu pensei ter visto um lampejo de um sorriso em seu rosto antes que ela voltasse a olhar pela janela. **

**"Ler jornais não serve?" Eu perguntei inexpressivamente. Eu me perguntei, mas não perguntei por que Rosalie não mencionou Jasper. **

**"Carlisle tem que ser capaz de parecer que acabou de sair da escola de medicina", acrescentou Alice. "Ele também lê revistas, mas elas não dizem necessariamente muito sobre o que estão dizendo para os alunos recém-saídos da escola de medicina."**

**"Faz sentido", eu reconheci. Eu pensei em me oferecer para ir em seguida, mas eu não era nem mesmo uma vampira ainda, muito menos um membro reconhecido da família Cullen que poderia fazer coisas como ir para a escola de medicina em nome de Carlisle. Ser médica não era a ambição da minha vida, mas soava como algo com o qual eu gostaria de me envolver tendo a eternidade para aprender qualquer coisa que eu gostasse. "Como você lida com o sangue? Eu suponho que você tem que estar perto de sangue na escola de medicina." **

**"Eu prendia a respiração", disse Edward, "e não fui trabalhar com sede".**

**Rosalie jogou o cabelo e não respondeu; Eu não tinha certeza se isso significava que a resposta de Edward também servia para ela, ou se ela simplesmente não sentia vontade de compartilhar. **

**"Então", eu perguntei, quando o tópico se deteve, "de onde vieram seus sobrenomes?"**

**"Cullen era o sobrenome de Carlisle como humano, e ele manteve", Edward disse. "Eu nem sempre o usava - no começo, eu fingia ser seu cunhado, um irmão mais novo de uma esposa morta e fictícia, e usei meu sobrenome original, 'Masen'. Fingi ser o irmão de Esme quando ela se juntou a nós e usei seu nome de solteira, que era 'Platt', por algum tempo. Quando Rosalie chegou, ela preferiu manter seu verdadeiro sobrenome, 'Hale', então para nos explicar nós começamos a usar o modelo com o qual você está familiarizada, onde Esme e Carlisle são pais adotivos para o resto de nós, então eu peguei o nome Cullen. Emmett fez o mesmo quando ele chegou, e Alice também, mas Jasper se aproveitou da coloração similar de Rosalie e fingiu seja um Hale". **

**"Eu suponho que seria estranho para vocês quatro se apresentarem como casais não casados se não houvesse pelo menos dois sobrenomes entre vocês", eu pensei, acenando vagamente para Alice, Jasper, Emmett e Rosalie. "Mesmo tendo em conta que você anuncia que é adotado. Ainda assim, por que usar nomes reais? Certamente isso tornaria mais fácil segui-los se alguém suspeitasse? Você poderia simplesmente inventar um nome." **

**"Rosalie é ligada ao nome dela", disse Edward. "E Carlisle usou o seu por mais de trezentos anos sem que ninguém o seguisse com sucesso. Embora possamos precisar mudar as políticas conforme os computadores ganham fama e começam a deixar rastros mais facilmente descobertos em mais lugares." **

**Eu balancei a cabeça. "Seus primeiros nomes são todos reais?" **

**Houve quatro acenos de cabeça e um, "acho que sim", de Alice.**

**"Você não lembra disso também?" Eu perguntei, me voltando para a pequena vampira à minha direita. **

**"****_Parece_**** que 'Alice' é o meu nome", disse Alice. "E parecia o meu nome quando acordei. Eu simplesmente não tenho como ter certeza. Eu não tenho um palpite sobre o sobrenome, ou um nome do meio." **

**"Eu provavelmente deveria aprender todos os seus nomes originais completos em algum momento, mas se eu tentar fazer tudo de uma vez eu nunca vou me lembrar", eu disse. "Como a água está funcionando para todos?" **

**"Eu não posso acreditar que nunca pensamos nisso", riu Emmett em voz alta. "Nos faz parecer muito mais natural". **

**"Isso ajuda. Eu notei meu primeiro dia aqui que nenhum de vocês parecia estar comendo nada."**

**"Você é atipicamente observadora", observou Edward. Eu pensei por um momento que isso era um elogio, e então percebi que ele provavelmente sabia o quanto os outros alunos percebiam e não percebiam. **

**"Bem, eu provavelmente não teria pensado muito nisso, mas foi ****_realmente_**** notável naquele dia em que me sentei com Alice", eu disse. "Eu acho que você normalmente não puxa de lado humanos aleatórios e se senta com eles, no entanto." **

**"Normalmente não", Rosalie sibilou baixinho; Eu mal peguei. Emmett a cutucou com o cotovelo. **

**_O meio da cafeteria não é o lugar correto para perguntar a uma vampira indelicada qual é o problema dela,_**** eu me lembrei, e Alice cuidadosamente desviou o assunto para a recepção da família de vampiros pelos residentes de Forks em geral. Alguns fizeram um esforço para serem amistosos - Esme tinha sido convidada para uma festa no jardim, coisas assim - mas eles não tinham vizinhos próximos, não iniciavam seus próprios planos sociais, e Carlisle fazia questão de ser meramente cordial com seus colegas e aqueles que ele encontrou como pacientes. Com o passar do tempo, como de costume, as pessoas pararam de fazer de tudo para fazer amizade com os vampiros.**

**"Charlie acha que o mundo de vocês todos, você sabe", eu comentei. Isso pareceu provocar surpresa - até mesmo de Edward. "Você não percebeu?" Eu perguntei a ele, confuso. "Mesmo quando você apareceu na minha casa - ele não estava pensando em algo assim? Eu não ****_acho _****que ele mentiu ..." **

**Edward piscou, então gentilmente bateu na testa apenas suavemente o suficiente para evitar fazer um ruído revelador audível para os humanos próximos. "Claro", ele disse. "Claro." **

**"O que?" Eu perguntei, bastante desnorteada. **

**"Bella, lamento dizer que sempre pensei em seu pai como um homem que simplesmente não pensava muito", disse Edward. "Eu normalmente não recebo palavras dele - apenas algumas imagens, alguns sentimentos, todos um pouco vagos. Eu não poderia dizer o que ele achava da família, mesmo quando eu estava de pé ao lado dele. Mas com a sua completa inaudibilidade - deve ser genética, isso é tudo. Imagino que ele pense tanto quanto qualquer um e eu simplesmente não consigo captar ele claramente. Eu me pergunto como é a sua mãe! Que combinação teria criado você e sua mente silenciosa?" **

**"Oh" Eu fiz uma careta. "Você achou que ele era idiota?" **

**"Não", Edward disse rapidamente, então ele estremeceu e emendou. "Não tão incomum assim. Eu não dei muita atenção", ele implorou, tentando recuar. "Normalmente não estou ****_tentando_**** ouvir ninguém." **

**"Quando você o teria conhecido antes, afinal?" Eu perguntei. **

**"Nós realmente compramos comida", disse Alice. "Para manter as aparências. Principalmente não-perecíveis podemos economizar e despejar em uma unidade de comida em Seattle em torno dos feriados. Seria estranho se nós simplesmente nunca aparecêssemos na mercearia; alguém notaria. E nós estamos em torno da cidade para comprar outras coisas, às vezes - lâmpadas, roupas, peças de carros, música, esse tipo de coisa. Pelo menos um de nós provavelmente encontrou qualquer pessoa que mora aqui, apesar de raramente conversarmos. " **

**"Apenas as partes do carro? Um de vocês é mecânico?" Eu perguntei. **

**"Essa seria Rose", disse Emmett, acariciando sua esposa com o queixo carinhosamente. Ela riu, mais do que sorriu, mas reconheceu o gesto e se virou para encarar a mesa novamente. **

**Era uma imagem incongruente, a modelo vaidosa cheia de óleo de motor, mas eu não provoquei - eu não tinha certeza se ela não me comeria, por um lado, e por outro, soava bobo por razões idiotas.**

* * *

**O sino do almoço tocou. Edward me acompanhou até a biologia, quaisquer vestígios de aborrecimento sobre a coisa das almas tinham evaporado, e então desviou o curso para sentar em seu próprio lugar enquanto eu me juntava a Angela. **

**Eu estava começando a me arrepender de ter trocado de parceiro de laboratório quando eu estava a um quarto da aula. Angela era legal e não me atrasava no departamento de notas, mas não era de falar em sala de aula - e, de qualquer forma, se eu quisesse que ela me ouvisse eu teria que falar alto o suficiente para arriscar ser ouvida. E ****_ainda_**** estávamos ****_cobrindo a anatomia celular_****. Se eu tivesse uma maneira de negociar minhas mitocôndrias pela chance de nunca mais ouvir o professor de biologia falar sobre elas novamente, eu teria feito isso. **

**Quão pior deve ser para Edward? Ele teve várias vezes mais educação relevante do que o homem propondo ensinar-lhe sobre as células. Ele não tinha esquecido nada desde a última vez que ouviu; Eu tive que admitir, embora a contragosto, que toda sétima ou oitava coisa que aparecia na palestra era algo que eu poderia ter perdido se tivesse aparecido em um teste surpresa. E, no entanto, ele estava aparentemente no ensino médio voluntariamente. Talvez ele tenha achado fácil pensar em outras coisas. **

**Eu me perguntava o que ele estava pensando. Recifes de coral e tubarões? Conjugações verbais em português? **

**Eu?**

**O que eu ia fazer sobre a coisa das almas de qualquer maneira? Era realmente um problema se Edward pensasse que as almas eram importantes e vampiros não poderiam tê-las. Por um lado, não achei que seria bom para sua autoestima. Claramente, ele poderia amar e admirar Esme e os outros membros de sua família. Mas em algum nível, isso era hipócrita. Como ele poderia se importar com os vampiros e achar os humanos em geral "chatos", como Alice havia dito, enquanto simultaneamente pensava que nós mortais possuímos algo espetacular que superava toda vantagem de vampiro por si só e deveria ser preservado mesmo ao custo da vida em si? Seria como se eu decidisse que o imperativo objetivo do valor moral era a cor amarela, e depois sacrificasse bananas, ovos e abóboras para que Charlie pudesse comer bem, porque, embora ele não fosse amarelo, eu preferia ****_agir_**** como se ele fosse mais importante que as coisas amarelas às quais eu atribuí a preferência. **

**Se Edward realmente acreditasse como ele alegou, por que ele não executou Emmett na primeira vez que ele comeu alguém, ou pelo menos tentou? Se fosse mais valioso viver como um humano do que como um vampiro, então qualquer vampiro que fosse um perigo para qualquer humano não deveria existir, intencional ou não. Cães perigosos eram executados, embora ninguém os considerasse moralmente culpados, simplesmente porque poderiam ferir os humanos, uma espécie mais valorizada. **

**Edward podia acreditar nas almas, acreditar que elas eram importantes, acreditar que vampiros não tinham nenhuma - mas ele não ****_agia_**** desse jeito - exceto quando ele estava tentando decidir que conselho dar a ****_mim_****.**

**Havia várias maneiras de explicar isso.**

**Um: Edward não estava realmente apaixonado por mim. Ele tinha enganado toda a sua família (incluindo as visões de Alice de nós sendo ****_tão felizes_****), ou os tinha colocado nisso, e estava conduzindo um elaborado subterfúgio por razões obscuras, mas não queria ter que manter isso para toda eternidade, ou lidar com as consequências depois que eu virei e não fiquei magicamente atraída por ele. Implausível ao extremo - muito complicado, e nenhum motivo sensato à vista. **

**Dois: Edward não percebeu que ele não agia como se acreditasse no que disse sobre as almas. Isso era mais provável - em particular, explicava por que ele acharia desconfortável falar sobre Esme como uma criatura sem alma, porque isso exporia a disparidade entre suas palavras e comportamento. Também não era incompatível com outras explicações. **

**Três: Edward teve dificuldade em equilibrar motivos egoístas e altruístas. Enquanto ele genuinamente acreditava que teria sido melhor para ****_Esme_**** se ela tivesse morrido no fundo do penhasco, ele pensou que era melhor para ****_ele_**** que ela fosse uma vampira imortal que pudesse permanecer uma parte de sua família para sempre - agora que a sua própria alma era irrecuperável, de qualquer maneira. Pensar em como ele estava feliz por ela estar viva o fazia se sentir mal consigo mesmo, mas a coisa mágica do amor vampírico fez com que ele se preocupasse mais com o que ele achava melhor para mim que seu próprio bem. Isso parecia plausível, embora dependesse de uma suposição de que eu não tinha certeza se poderia explicar de como os vampiros funcionavam. **

**Quatro: Edward pensou que eu iria quebrar e matar pessoas se eu fosse transformada, e a coisa das almas era uma maneira gentil de me aconselhar a permanecer humana do que dizer "Bella, amor, eu acho que você provavelmente é uma assassina". Mas ele tinha problemas em evitar mentir para mim. **

**Eu refleti sobre isso, escrevendo uma abreviação indecifrável no meu caderno como uma referência ("****_Mentindo, Confuso, Egoísta, Partido"_**** \- eu esperava que Alice não fosse capaz de fazer sentido disso se ela visse). A única maneira de descobrir qual era seria falar com Edward mais, mas eu suspeitava de uma combinação de dois e três. **

**A biologia se arrastou.**

* * *

**A ginástica foi um pouco melhor que a Biologia. (Eu quase ri em voz alta me perguntando o que eu teria dito se me tivessem dito em dezembro que eu pensaria isso.) Edward estava em minha mente, mas pelo menos não no quarto tentadoramente desavisado. **

**Depois que eu me arrastei por uma hora de posturas de yoga e saí do ginásio, Edward apareceu ao meu lado no horário certo. "Olá, Bella", ele disse calorosamente. **

**Ele tinha esquecido ****_completamente_**** a conversa do sábado? "Olá, Edward." **

**"Você gostaria de nos visitar novamente hoje?" ele convidou. **

**"Não vejo por que não", respondi. "A menos que você ainda esteja chateado com a coisa das almas e você é apenas um ator muito bom." **

**"Não há razão para falar sobre isso", disse Edward.**

**"Existe", eu disse, "se você não quer que eu seja um vampiro por razões que eu não entendo. Eu deveria ter todas as informações antes de decidir - dores de cabeça para Alice ou não - certo?"**

**"Bella", ele disse suplicante.**

**"Sinto muito por ter usado Esme como exemplo. Seria mais fácil se falássemos sobre outra pessoa? Rosalie?" Eu sugeri. **

**Edward franziu a testa. "Eu não quero discutir com você." **

**"Não precisa ****_necessariamente_**** ser uma briga", eu disse. "Mas talvez - eu não sei, algum dos outros concorda com você? Eu poderia conversar com outra pessoa." **

**Edward ficou em silêncio, parecendo um pouco pensativo. "Não", ele disse finalmente, "mas Carlisle está familiarizado com minhas opiniões sobre o assunto." **

**"Ele vai ter um tempo para falar comigo sobre isso hoje?"**

**"Provavelmente", resmungou Edward.**

**"Você não parece feliz com isso", eu disse. "Por quê?" **

**"Eu estava esperando mantê-la para mim o dia todo", disse ele com um leve sorriso. "Mesmo que eu tenha dito 'nos'." **

**"Você ainda me deve o resto da história sobre o tubarão, então você terá pelo menos um pouco da minha tarde", eu lembrei a ele. Chegamos ao meu caminhão. "Você vai comigo para a sua casa?" **

**"Você poderia me deixar dirigir", disse ele.**

**"A sua mania de acelerar, você quebraria o pobre caminhão mesmo sem bater. Eu ****_gosto _****do meu caminhão."**

**"Eu posso mantê-lo lento, pelo amor ao caminhão", Edward riu. "Eu não tenho certeza se posso prometer que não vai quebrar, no entanto. Essa coisa não deve durar o ano. Pode ser que escolha hoje para morrer". **

**"Bem, sorte minha", eu disse, andando pela frente para chegar ao banco do passageiro, "não posso ficar encalhada com você por perto". **

**"É uma vantagem", Edward reconheceu, deslizando para o banco do motorista e estendendo a mão para as chaves. Eu deixei cair em sua palma e ele ligou o motor.**

* * *

**Depois que ele terminou a história dos tubarões - e mais três - Carlisle chegou em casa. Esme voou até a porta para cumprimentá-lo quando ele entrou. Eles pareciam e agiam mais como recém-casados do que um casal junto a muito tempo, e era fofo de assistir do meu ponto de vista na mesa de jantar.**

**"Bella, olá", disse Carlisle depois que Esme subiu as escadas para voltar ao que ela estava fazendo. "Como você está?" **

**"Estou bem, obrigada", respondi alegremente. "Ei, se você tem um pouco de tempo, eu queria te perguntar uma coisa."**

**"Oh? Eu não tenho nada urgente," Carlisle disse genialmente. "Nós podemos conversar no meu escritório se você quiser."**

**Levantei-me e segui o médico pelas escadas. Eu pensei ter ouvido Edward dizer alguma coisa, mas era muito baixo para eu entender; se não fosse minha imaginação, ele certamente pretendia a declaração para Carlisle, que não reagiu visivelmente.**

**O escritório de Carlisle era aconchegante, e ele me deu sua atenção quando nos sentamos. "O que você queria me perguntar?" ele perguntou. **

**"Edward te contou alguma coisa sobre a conversa que tivemos no sábado - sobre almas?" Eu perguntei. **

**"Não", disse Carlisle, franzindo a testa. "O que aconteceu?" **

**"Aparentemente ele acha que os vampiros não têm alma alguma e que as almas são importantes", eu disse. "Eu só não vejo como isso poderia ser. Todas as coisas que os humanos podem fazer que poderia ser a função das almas, os vampiros também podem fazer - você pode pensar, você tem uma memória melhor que a minha, você pode fazer raciocínio moral. Quando eu disse isso Edward mencionou a ideia de uma vida após a morte, mesmo que eu conceda o ponto por uma questão de argumento, essa dificilmente é uma suposição trivial - ****_por que_**** ele acreditaria que os vampiros têm uma situação pós-vida diferente dos humanos? Existem fantasmas flutuando com contos de advertência que ele não mencionou ou algo assim?"**

**"E", prossegui, sabendo que Carlisle não teria dificuldade em acompanhar minhas perguntas, "ele não quer mais falar sobre isso, nem mesmo para responder a essas perguntas. Eu o aborreci no sábado, quando usei Esme em um exemplo. Se é realmente melhor para uma pessoa ser um ser humano e, eventualmente, morrer do que é para eles viverem potencialmente para sempre como um vampiro, ele ****_iria_**** dizer – entenda que eu não concordo com isso - que teria sido melhor para Esme se você a deixasse morrer ao invés de transformá-la. Mas Edward não parece pensar assim ele só não quer que ****_eu_**** seja um vampiro. Ele disse que você não transformaria ninguém que tivesse uma vida a viver, pelo menos em circunstâncias normais eu não sei quem Alice viu transformar-me quando viu mais claramente, talvez não tenha sido você, mas se eu ficar humana, eu irei, eventualmente, morrer, porque isso é apenas algo que os seres humanos ****_fazem_****, com incrível consistência, se eu ****_não_**** vou ficar humana, não há razão óbvia para esperar até que eu esteja morrendo de algo para me transformar. Estou pensando que ele me quer morta para que eu possa manter minha alma, e não tem uma explicação coerente do porquê eu deveria estar disposta a morrer para mantê-la."**

**Carlisle pensou sobre tudo isso com bastante calma, apesar de eu ter ficado razoavelmente animada no final. "Eu entendo que você não é do tipo religioso", disse ele.**

**Dei de ombros. "Eu posso dizer um ninho de lógica ruim quando vejo um, religião ou não. Charlie segue a doutrina Luterana, mas não vai à igreja, e o sabor da semana de Renée é episcopal, eu acho. Eu acho que não sou nada." **

**"Bem, há muitos mitos e lendas que afirmam que os vampiros são condenados em troca de nossa imortalidade na terra", disse Carlisle. "Má lógica ou não, dificilmente é uma visão incomum, se você partir da premissa de que os vampiros existem."**

**"É isso que Edward pensa, então?" **

**"Não, na verdade", ele respondeu. "Edward não acredita que existe vida após a morte para a nossa espécie."**

**"Mas ele acha que existe uma para os humanos. Ele acha que há uma divindade orquestrando tudo?" **

**"Ele nunca colocou uma opinião sobre isso, com certeza, de uma forma ou de outra", disse Carlisle. "Você provavelmente notou que a dele é um tipo vago de crença."**

**"Uma divindade faria menos sentido. Não há razão para ****_obliterar_**** automaticamente os vampiros - involuntários, gentis, bons, maus, aqueles que viveram por dez anos e aqueles que viveram por mil, todos indiscriminadamente - em vez de proporcionar uma vida após a morte. Alguns de vocês nunca ****_mataram_**** pessoas, não é?" Eu perguntei. **

**"Nem todos de nós mataram pessoas", Carlisle concordou. **

**"Então nenhuma divindade sã o suficiente para que Edward ou qualquer outra pessoa pudesse adivinhar seu raciocínio tiraria os vampiros, como um grupo, da lista de convidados para a vida após a morte", eu disse. "Se isso acontecer, então ele está agindo de forma tão arbitrária que alguém poderia facilmente ser condenado por possuir meias brancas. Você não pode basear as decisões em algo assim, mesmo que fosse verdade."**

**"Você parece muito aberta à possibilidade das religiões terem algumas coisas certas, para alguém que 'não é nada'", Carlisle observou. **

**"Não muito tempo atrás, eu descobri que os vampiros existem", eu apontei. "Está fazendo parecer mais provável que algo sobre como eu avalio as alegações sobrenaturais está errado, então eu estou tentando ser mais cuidadosa. De qualquer forma. Uma força da natureza não precisa agir por razões", eu continuei. "Então poderia fazer algo malvado e inútil, como não deixar vampiros terem uma vida após a morte se houvesse uma disponível. Mas o problema com essa hipótese é que, como você não pode raciocinar com ****_motivos_**** sobre as leis impessoais do universo, a única maneira de saber o que elas fazem é observá-las fazendo isso. Eu não acho que Alice possa ver as almas enquanto elas flutuam para seus destinos finais?" Perguntei.**

**"Ela não pode", Carlisle confirmou. **

**"Edward não pode ler as mentes das pessoas mortas? Jasper não faz leituras de humor de cadáveres? Nenhum dos Volturi ou alguém tem dados empíricos sobre o que acontece com vampiros, ou humanos, uma vez que eles passam adiante?" **

**Carlisle balançou a cabeça. Ele era um bom público - inserindo fatos onde eu precisava deles e me deixando pensar em voz alta.**

**"Existe ****_alguma_**** observação que ****_alguém_**** tenha plausivelmente alegado ou feito ****_alguma vez_**** indicando que existe uma vida após a morte e que os vampiros não entram?" Eu perguntei, e Carlisle balançou a cabeça novamente.**

**"Então, isso nos deixa com algumas possibilidades consistentes com vampiros perdendo a capacidade de ir a uma vida após a morte", eu disse. "Há uma divindade separando almas que não gosta de vampiros, e age de forma tão inescrutável que não tem como seguir seu raciocínio e ter certeza de obter bons resultados agindo de maneiras que ela gosta. Ou existe uma lei da natureza que governa a vida após a morte que proíbe os vampiros de entrar, que ninguém tem como observar, e que nós, portanto, não temos razão para acreditar que exista. Estou perdendo alguma coisa?" Eu perguntei. **

**"Não tanto quanto eu posso dizer", disse Carlisle. **

**"E nenhuma dessas situações me deixa com uma boa razão para não me tornar um vampiro", concluí. "Em qualquer um dos casos, simplesmente não há informação. Uma divindade, se existir, age por razões consistentes que nossas mentes podem aproximar, ou não pode ser rastreada de tal forma que não há coisas potencialmente eficazes que podemos fazer para tentar conseguir sua bondade, uma vida após a morte naturalmente arranjada, se existir, ou admite vampiros ou não - aliás, ou admite ****_humanos_**** ou não - e não há absolutamente nenhuma maneira de dizer. Não acredito que exista uma vida após a morte de ****_qualquer_**** tipo, dado que não há observações dela e o universo em geral não parece ser uma pessoa sensata. E tudo isso significa que os únicos critérios em que eu deveria basear minha decisão sobre me tornar um vampiro é como minha ****_vida_**** \- a parte que está andando na Terra com meus olhos abertos e meu cérebro funcionando – será, como um vampiro ou como um humano, e isso parece vir firmemente para o lado do vampiro, com toda a coisa da imortalidade superpoder. Existem algumas desvantagens, mas não vale a pena literalmente morrer para evitar".**

**Ouvi a voz de Alice do outro lado do corredor gritando "Obrigaaadaaa", em tons aliviados. Aparentemente meu futuro havia voltado ao seu lugar.**

**"Você pensou muito nisso", disse Carlisle. **

**"A maioria agora", eu disse. "Ajuda ter um público - normalmente eu escrevo, e isso faz o trabalho, mas se eu ****_apenas_**** pensar, acabo revisando as coisas para que elas sejam agradáveis, em vez de tentar garantir que elas sejam verdadeiras."**

**"Estou feliz por poder ajudar." Ele parecia bem genuíno quando disse isso - ele estava realmente satisfeito por ter sido capaz de servir como uma caixa de ressonância e verificador de fatos para o meu processo de pensamento. **

**"Sim, obrigada", eu disse brilhantemente. "Agora eu só tenho que descobrir como explicar isso para Edward para que ele não evite o assunto como a peste ou continue a reclamar sobre mim querer ser um vampiro. Embora eu suponha que ele tenha ouvido toda essa conversa, a menos que ele tenha deixado o casa e saiu do intervalo de pensamento ou está bloqueando você."**

**Carlisle assentiu. "De alguma forma duvido que ele tenha saído", disse ele. **

**"Eu acho que vou ver. Obrigada mais uma vez", eu disse com um sorriso caloroso. **

**E eu saí do escritório e desci as escadas para ver o que Edward achava de toda a bagunça. **

* * *

**Eu andei na ponta dos pés por três degraus, estupidamente na esperança de me aproximar de Edward e ter uma pista de sua reação antes que ele notasse minha aproximação, e então percebi que isso era estúpido - eu não poderia andar silenciosamente o suficiente para que ele não ouvisse de qualquer ponto na casa. Então eu desci as escadas normalmente, e quando a minha visão do primeiro andar passou a incluir Edward, descobri que não precisava ter me incomodado em ficar na ponta dos pés mesmo que isso tivesse me escondido. Ele não estava fazendo nenhum esforço para esconder sua linguagem corporal - ela gritava tensão. Suas mãos estavam cerradas no cabelo e ele estava inclinado para a frente com os cotovelos plantados na mesa. Eu não conseguia ver o rosto dele, mas imaginei que estivesse em algum tipo de contorção de descontentamento.**

**"Edward?" Eu murmurei. **

**"Olá, Bella", ele disse, apenas alto o suficiente para eu ouvir. Cheguei ao final da escada e caminhei em direção a ele. Quando retomei minha cadeira, ele murmurou: "Não há como convencê-la, não é?"**

**"Se eu estou perdendo alguns fatos, ou fiz uma inferência ruim em algum lugar, por favor, me diga", eu respondi. "Eu percebo que há desvantagens em ser um vampiro, mas ... a menos que você esteja escondendo algo ****_enorme_**** em seu folheto informativo ... nada disso vale a pena morrer para evitar. E isso é o que ****_seria_**** ficar humano. Você sabe disso."**

**"Não há necessidade de que seja ****_tão cedo_****", ele disse. Aparentemente ele tinha sido convencido pelo meu intercâmbio com Carlisle, ou ****_me_**** considerava tão segura no meu raciocínio que ele desistiu de atacá-lo. "Você poderia esperar. Terminar o ensino médio, ir para a faculdade."**

**"Qual é a vantagem de fazer isso enquanto humano?" Eu perguntei. Eu podia ver as ****_desvantagens_****: se eu esperasse muito tempo para virar, ficaria presa parecendo uma pantera para sempre, uma vez que acabasse inevitavelmente vampiro-casada com Edward, que tinha sido transformado quando tinha dezessete anos e continuaria com a mesma aparência. Alguma causa de morte que Alice não poderia prever com antecedência poderia me pegar - um assassino indeciso ou algo assim. Eu teria uma lembrança imperfeita das experiências que acumulei durante aqueles anos (ou até mesmo, dependendo do que causou a amnésia de Alice e o quão comum isso fosse, absolutamente nenhuma). Os Volturi poderiam descobrir e ficar irritados com meu status continuo como um ser humano, e forçar a questão em um momento não da minha escolha.**

**Surpreendentemente, Edward não desviou a pergunta ou respondeu com imprecisão flutuante. "Timing", ele disse. "Você ****_pode_**** voltar em segurança para o ensino médio depois de apenas um verão para se ajustar – ou pode ser que não. E 'não' é o tipo de coisa que descobriríamos com certeza se você realmente matasse alguém, então forçar isso não seria sábio. Em particular, você precisaria evitar sua família. Mesmo depois que tivéssemos certeza de que era seguro para você estar perto de humanos, a mudança seria muito perceptível. Você vai parecer diferente, você se moverá de forma diferente, você não vai querer comer comida humana ou sair ao sol publicamente - todas essas são coisas que as pessoas que conhecem você perceberiam. Se alguém ficasse curioso o suficiente para descobrir alguma coisa, nós precisaríamos transformá-las também, quer gostem ou não, ou esconde-las dos Volturi bem o suficiente para impedi-los de serem mortos – o que é impraticável, como você deve saber."**

**"Isso é tudo?" Eu perguntei, quando ele parecia ter terminado. **

**"Isso é tudo que eu acho que vai provavelmente balançar você", disse ele. **

**Eu fiz uma careta - isso não era um bom sinal em relação à opinião do próprio Edward sobre o que valia e não valia a pena considerar -, mas preferi adiar pressionando o assunto. "Tudo bem", eu disse. "Como esta linha do tempo soa? Você e eu fazemos saber que somos um item, para fins de configuração - amanhã, talvez, eu conto à Jessica e ela pode dizer a escola inteira. Nós terminamos o ano letivo como o casal mais chamativo, mais doentio e inseparável do universo." **

**Fechei os olhos, imaginando como o resto do cenário iria se desenrolar e continuei. "Nós deixamos escapar que sua família vai de férias para a Europa no verão e eu vou junto. Carlisle já parece ****_suspeitamente_**** jovem para a idade que ele está reivindicando - vocês não podem ter planejado ficar aqui por muito mais tempo; eu imagino que vocês vão se separar quando saírem da escola, podemos ir para a Europa ou para algum outro lugar, dependendo de quão curioso Charlie parecer e, consequentemente, da probabilidade de precisarmos comprová-lo - ele é o ponto mais provável de fracasso aqui, já que ele tem o maior interesse em minha vida pessoal e mais recursos para bisbilhotar. Quando chegarmos aonde quer que formos, você me transforma e eu começo a me ajustar - ficarei "doente" por três dias, se alguém perguntar".**

**"Eu posso manter contato com minha família por e-mail e telefone. Talvez eu consiga uma webcam com um foco realmente terrível e a use em uma sala com pouca luz para que eles possam me ver sem perceber que de repente eu estou mais pálida e eu tenho olhos de uma cor diferente. E então eu digo a eles que nos casamos e eu vou tirar um ano super-longo de lua-de-mel e descanso da escola. Isso deve ser longo o suficiente, já que Alice me viu com olhos de recém-nascida perto de humanos vivos sem problemas. Então eu me matriculo em uma faculdade em algum lugar realmente inconveniente para qualquer um dos meus pais viajar, talvez na Austrália, com uma transcrição do ensino médio falsificada, se necessário, e continuo com a comunicação eletrônica. Mandamos fotos onde nós somos figuras realmente minúsculas no fundo, e / ou onde nós retocamos as imagens então eu pareço adequadamente rosa e nós dois parecemos a idade correta de não-dezessete anos." **

**Eu abri meus olhos. Edward parecia uma combinação desajeitada de impressionado, esperançoso e desesperado. "Bem?" Eu disse. **

**"Você vai dizer a escola inteira que nós somos um 'item'?" ele disse. **

**"Se eu vou virar, vai acontecer eventualmente", eu disse. "E isso dá plausibilidade ao resto da história. Eu não posso contar a Jessica toda a série de detalhes se eu quiser que ela viva."**

**"É interessante que você esteja tão ansiosa para ser um vampiro, mas você não quer mudar todo mundo que você conhece também", Edward disse maliciosamente. **

**"Não é isso", eu disse. "Seria maravilhoso se Jessica e Angela e Charlie e Renée e todos os outros pudessem viver para sempre. Mas eu precisaria ****_informá-los_**** sobre o que isso implicaria antes de fazê-lo, para satisfazer minha consciência. Eu não posso presumir que eles concordariam comigo. E se eu os informasse, e eles ****_não gostassem_**** da idéia, eles teriam que ficar escondidos dos Volturi para sempre, ou eles ****_e_**** eu seríamos mortos por quebrar o disfarce. Eu estaria arriscando minha vida para forçar qualquer um que eu dissesse em uma escolha entre morte prematura ou vida de vampiro potencialmente indesejada."**

**Edward acenou com a cabeça, parecendo desapontado por não ter encontrado uma falha na minha lógica. **

**"Alice provavelmente poderia ver que eu gostaria da ideia de me tornar uma vampira, antes que ela me contasse toda a história", eu disse, desculpando meu próprio caso. "E eu acho que ****_seria_**** um bom uso do tempo ver se ela pode checar as reações prováveis de um punhado de pessoas favoritas, embora eu já possa imaginar que Charlie e Renée provavelmente diriam não. Mas eu ****_também_**** suspeito que se este coven de repente triplicar em tamanho, os Volturi tomarão isso como algum tipo de ataque ao poder deles. Eu certamente não quero que eles pensem que estamos desafiando-os, ou prestes a fazê-lo. Então, mesmo assim, não seria seguro exagerar."**

**(Eu não queria que os Volturi ****_pensassem _****que eu estava tentando realizar um golpe. Eu poderia querer realmente cometer um, eventualmente - eles pareciam muito efetuados com a pena de morte e excessivamente dependentes do segredo. Mas Edward não era imune a Aro, o leitor de mentes - e eu poderia muito bem ser. Qualquer desses planos que eu pudesse desenvolver tinha que ficar em segurança na minha cabeça, passos iniciais escondidos por outras razões evidentes, até que eles estivessem prestes a acontecer.)**

**"A única coisa que eu acho que não sei", eu disse, "que pode ser relevante, é a preocupação de Rosalie a qual você fez alusão. Você acha que ela estaria disposta a compartilhar ou deixar que você me contasse? " **

**"Talvez", Edward disse, parecendo de repente esperançoso. "Eu vou falar com ela." E ele se levantou e desapareceu pelas escadas.**


	9. Capítulo 8: O Futuro

**Capítulo 8: O Futuro**

**Edward se foi por cerca de quinze minutos, e eu passei o tempo escrevendo o plano que eu tinha planejado, com alguns enfeites triviais. Eu sabia que Edward iria se lembrar de tudo perfeitamente, mas eu não queria ter que consultá-lo toda vez que eu quisesse verificar um detalhe. **

**Eu estava rabiscando uma lista de possíveis destinos europeus e não europeus nas margens do meu caderno, quando Edward e Rosalie desceram as escadas. Ela parecia descontente, mas basicamente pacífica, e Edward mantinha suas feições cuidadosamente neutras. Ele parou ao pé da escada e observou-a se aproximar de mim, e então subiu de novo - eu supus que pelo menos um deles pensava que era uma conversa de duas pessoas. Os saltos altos de Rosalie batiam regularmente contra o azulejo enquanto ela caminhou em minha direção e se sentou. **

**"Edward disse que não te contou sobre o que levou a - isso", Rosalie disse suavemente, gesticulando para o rosto perfeito e branco dela. Eu balancei a cabeça. "Não é uma boa história", disse ela. "Não tem um final feliz. Vou mantê-la curta." **

**Tinha sido em 1933, durante a Grande Depressão, e Rosalie tinha dezoito anos e morava em Rochester com seus pais e dois irmãos. E linda. Mesmo como humana, ela era linda. A Depressão não afetou muito sua família - seu pai tinha um emprego bancário seguro, e Rosalie era mais que capaz de andar pela cidade em belos vestidos imaginando que as pessoas pobres que ela via trouxeram seus destinos a si mesmas. Ela fazia sua própria vida soar como um conto de fadas - ela era a adorável e feliz princesa, que queria certas coisas e tinha todos os motivos para acreditar que as conseguiria. Assim, um dia o filho do empregador de seu pai começou a cortejá-la. Ela contou detalhadamente sobre o luxuoso casamento planejado para encerrar seu distorcido compromisso, e sobre o hábito de seu noivo de enviar-lhe um buquê de rosas todos os dias para que sua casa transbordasse deles e ela sempre cheirasse como suas pétalas. **

**Rosalie sentiu uma pontada de inveja: uma amiga dela se casara jovem, aos dezessete anos, e um ano depois teve um bebê adorável com cachos escuros e covinhas. Eles não estavam tão protegidos dos problemas econômicos do mundo quanto a família de Rosalie. Os pais de Rosalie nunca teriam sonhado em deixá-la casar com um homem como o marido carpinteiro de sua amiga, enquanto eles aprovavam o filho do banqueiro. Mas a amiga de Rosalie tinha o lindo bebê e um casamento feliz. Então Rosalie se divertiu com imagens mentais de suas próprias crianças de cabelos louros brincando nos amplos gramados que cercava sua casa no futuro próximo. **

**A forma como Rosalie contou, parecia quase ensaiada, como se ela tivesse pensado muito sobre todos os detalhes e soubesse como ela preferia descrevê-los, a melhor entonação e vocabulário. Tudo soava flutuante e longe, memorizado tanto quanto lembrado. **

**Ela sugeriu, mas não chegou a afirmar, o final infeliz que ela prometera.**

**Mas eu fui capaz de juntar os eventos bem o suficiente.**

**Seu noivo e vários de seus amigos ficaram bêbados, encontraram-na caminhando sozinha para casa da casa de sua amiga e estupraram-na, deixando-a ferida o suficiente para estar morrendo.**

**Foi assim que Carlisle a encontrou, quebrada e sangrando no meio da rua sob a inesperada neve de abril. Ele a trouxe para casa e a transformou, Rosalie disse, as ****_objeções_**** de Edward (ele achava que ela era muito reconhecível, Rosalie explicou por ele; e se eles se conheceram socialmente, eu duvidava que ele tivesse ficado favoravelmente impressionado). Entre seus gritos (que ela me informou não fez nada sobre a dor da transição), eles foram capazes de explicar o que ela estava se tornando; e finalmente, ela terminou e finalmente acreditou neles. **

**Rosalie então escolheu este momento para me dizer: "Você sabe, minha ficha é quase tão limpa quanto o de Carlisle. Melhor que a de Esme. Mil vezes melhor que Edward. Eu nunca provei sangue humano." Ela parecia orgulhosa. **

**"Quase tão limpa ...?"**

**"Eu os matei", disse ela, complacente, e soube imediatamente que "eles" eram seus agressores, e não pude sentir nenhum julgamento errado em relação a ela. "Mas eu tomei muito cuidado para não derramar o sangue deles. Eu sabia que não seria capaz de resistir a isso, e não queria nenhuma parte deles em mim." **

**Ela descreveu suas mortes com um pouco mais de detalhes do que eu julgava necessário, embora eu não tenha tentado impedi-la. Ela repassou como ela salvou seu noivo para o final, esperando que ele ouvisse sobre a morte de seus amigos e vivesse seus últimos dias com medo. Considerando que ela o encontrou em uma sala sem janelas com portas como uma abóbada de banco e dois homens armados o protegendo - quem ela também matou - isto pareceu ter sido efetivo. Ela havia roubado um vestido de noiva para usar na ocasião, para ser teatral sobre isso. Mas não havia sangue nem alimentação. **

**Eu agora tinha razão para acreditar que ****_todos_**** os Cullen, exceto Carlisle, haviam matado humanos antes. Ele era a única exceção? Seria coerente com a afirmação "nem todos matamos pessoas" se apenas uma se abstivera. Talvez o clã Denali tivesse melhores registros. Mas havia Carlisle, e nem Rosalie nem Edward tinham morrido de maneira ****_indelével_****. E eu tinha sido vista me ajustando bem, nas visões de Alice. Eu posso estar bem. Se eu não tivesse ****_certeza de_**** que ficaria bem, uma vez que eu fosse um vampiro e soubesse o alcance da sede, então simplesmente evitaria os humanos em carne e osso. **

**"Espero não estar assustando você", disse Rosalie, depois de concluir sua elaborada descrição de seus sete assassinatos (o noivo, seus quatro amigos e seus dois guardas).**

**"Obrigado por me contar sua história", eu disse. "Eu não acho que tenho uma boa razão para ter medo de ****_você_****, se é isso que você quer dizer." **

**Rosalie assentiu. "Você entende porque eu acho que você deveria ficar humana?" ela perguntou. **

**Pensei na história dela e na relevância que ela acharia que teria. Certamente ela tinha menos razão do que ninguém para valorizar a vulnerabilidade da humanidade, que se destacava fortemente. Ela não pareceu se arrepender de seus homicídios, pelos quais eu mal podia culpá-la também. E então... **

**"Vampiros não podem ter bebês?" Eu concluí tentativamente. E então Rosalie nunca teria suas preciosas crianças loiras brincando no gramado ... **

**"De primeira", ela disse suavemente. "Você sabe de onde Emmett veio? Eu o salvei de um urso que o estava espancando e o carreguei para Carlisle - eu não achava que tinha o autocontrole para transformá-lo eu mesma, sem matá-lo. Ele tem cachos escuros ... e covinhas ... assim como o filho pequeno da minha amiga Eu não queria que ele morresse Eu odiava essa vida, e eu era egoísta o suficiente para pedir Carlisle para salvá-lo de qualquer maneira. E eu tive sorte. Emmett é tudo o que eu teria pedido, se eu me conhecesse bem o suficiente para pedir as coisas certas, e ele também precisa de mim. ****_Essa_**** parte ... eu admito, funcionou melhor do que eu poderia ter esperado. Apenas nós dois nunca vamos nos sentar juntos em um alpendre em algum lugar, cabelos grisalhos, cercados por netos. **

**"Você é jovem, Bella", ela disse de repente, intensamente, trocando os modos da nostalgia por coisas que nunca foram e nunca poderiam ser. "Você não sabe o que você vai querer em uma década. Duas décadas. Dez. É ****_precipitado_**** ao extremo, fazer escolhas ****_permanentes_**** agora. Você entende? Você tem tudo o que eu quero - eu trocaria ****_tudo_**** para ser ****_você_**** e ter suas escolhas, e você está escolhendo ****_errado_****!" **

**Eu balancei a cabeça lentamente. Eu nunca quis filhos. Eles pareciam uma possibilidade vaga e futura que poderia se manifestar se certos outros eventos se encaixassem de maneiras potencialmente agradáveis, mas opcionais. Mas Rosalie ****_estava_**** certa de que, por melhor que eu me conhecesse agora, ****_não_**** tinha motivos para acreditar que sabia o que queria em meus vinte ou trinta anos - se os gastasse humanos ou não. E, aparentemente, tornar-se um vampiro fechava uma opção que ****_muitas_**** mulheres queriam, e optavam por exercitar, e se acontecesse não fazê-lo por algum infortúnio médico, gastaria milhares de dólares para ... **

**Oh.**

**Houve uma solução ****_óbvia_****.**

**"Carlisle é um médico", eu disse. "Ele pode colher alguns ovos antes de eu virar e congelá-los. Então, mais tarde, quando eu estiver pronta, se eu quiser crianças, eu posso contratar uma substituta. Você está certa, Rosalie, eu não sei como eu vou me sentir mais tarde sobre a idéia. Você está certa que eu sou jovem, e eu realmente ****_não tinha_**** pensado sobre isso e eu deveria ter e estou muito feliz que você compartilhou sua experiência comigo para me ajudar a perceber que é importante. Parte de ter uma escolha do jeito que eu tenho é que eu também posso fazer um ****_plano_****, e eu posso planejar para ainda ter recursos que eu possa querer, mais tarde. E algum dia, talvez, eu farei de você uma tia". **

**Rosalie parecia completamente aniquilada. Eu não sabia porquê. Ela frequentou a faculdade de medicina - eu não sabia quando, mas com certeza, com três médicos na casa, eles discutiam os avanços da medicina dos ****_anos setenta_**** . A existência da tecnologia não poderia surpreendê-la tanto assim. Talvez ninguém nunca tenha aceitado o conselho dela, e foi isso que a intrigou? Talvez porque eu ****_não_**** tivesse que perder a capacidade de ter filhos com vampirismo, ela se ressentia de mim? **

**E então Rosalie se lançou para frente e antes que eu pudesse gritar ou cair da cadeira em choque ou medo, ela me abraçou.**

**Foi um abraço apertado, mas cuidadoso - eu não achei que tivesse mais hematomas depois. Intrigada, mas não mais assustada, abracei-a de volta. Ela era fria e inflexível, mas de alguma forma conseguiu ser agradável de abraçar de qualquer maneira. **

**"Obrigada", ela sussurrou no meu ouvido.**

**"De nada", eu disse, roteirizada, automática, confusa - por que ela estava me agradecendo? Ela me soltou e se sentou, com os olhos brilhando com algum prazer estranho. **

**"Você vai me deixar ajudar?" Rosalie perguntou. "Com os ovos. Eu não posso - eu ****_nunca posso_**** ter o meu próprio - mas se você me deixar ajudar - Bella, por favor -" **

**"Claro", eu disse. Isso provavelmente seria mais confortável do que Carlisle de qualquer maneira, para certas partes - eu não sabia ****_exatamente _****o que a colheita de ovos envolvia, mas se fosse menos íntimo do que o exame ginecológico médio, isso constituiria uma surpresa. **

**Rosalie me abraçou de novo, um pouco mais apertado, um pouco mais rápido. Ela me soltou de novo, sorrindo tão facinantemente que me fez pensar como eu pode pensar que ela estava linda ****_franzindo a testa_**** quando era possível que ela parecesse assim. "****_Obrigada_****"****_,_**** ela suspirou, e então se levantou e voou escada acima. **

* * *

**Levou apenas meio minuto para Edward voltar depois que Rosalie foi embora. Ele desceu os degraus tão lentamente quanto um humano aturdido, parecendo absurdamente confuso. Quando ele chegou à mesa e sentou-se, ele ainda parecia desnorteado. "Como você ****_fez_**** isso?" Ele ficou maravilhado. **

**"Fazer o que?"**

**"Você é a nova pessoa favorita de Rosalie. Eu não escutei a conversa - eu coloquei música e ignorei os pensamentos dela e suas vozes, pensei que deveria ser privado - e agora os pensamentos de Rosalie estão em todo lugar pensando em hormônios sintéticos e ****_roupas de bebê_****, e eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas ela te adora e está mais feliz do que eu acho que a vi na última década - ou duas. O que você ****_fez?_****"**

**"Eu não esperava que ela reagisse tão fortemente", eu disse. "Eu apenas escutei a história dela e pensei que era importante pensar em sua preocupação, então eu agradeci e disse que pediria a Carlisle para colher alguns de meus ovos antes de me transformar, e ela perguntou se poderia ajudar, e eu disse sim, e então ela subiu as escadas. Houveram", acrescentei como uma reflexão tardia, "abraços". **

**Edward fez outro ****_daqueles_**** rostos - cheio de sentimentos confusos e atordoados, todos brigando pela curva de sua boca e pelo ângulo de suas sobrancelhas. Eu pensei que poderia detectar a impressão e a frustração, mas eu não tinha certeza, e havia pelo menos alguns outros combatentes emocionais. "Você é nada menos do que surpreendente, Bella", ele me disse. **

**"Obrigada", eu disse. "Há mais alguma coisa que eu deveria saber?" **

**Ele olhou para o céu, pensativo e silencioso. Esperei pacientemente que ele organizasse seus argumentos. **

**"Você sabe que perderá todo o seu interesse pela comida humana e que o sangue dos animais é comparativamente terrível", ele disse. "Você sabe que ficará com sede o tempo todo - que sua garganta vai arder, constantemente, para sempre, pedindo que você beba. Você sabe que pode não ser capaz de ver a sua família pessoalmente por anos, se alguma vez. Você sabe que vai, provavelmente, interromper seus planos para a escola e que ****_um_**** erro em seu controle perto de um humano significa assassinato. Você sabe se você decidir usar esses ovos você não será capaz de transportar seus filhos você mesma. Você sabe que você terá que se mudar a cada alguns anos para evitar a detecção. Você sabe que vai ter 17 anos ****_para sempre_**** \- você não saberá como você teria crescido, como você amadureceria. Você sabe que tem que seguir as leis dos Volturi, goste ou não , ou eles vão te matar. Eu não acho que alguém te disse, mas você deve ter adivinhado, que a lembrança perfeita dos vampiros torna comparativamente muito ****_mais difícil_**** lembrar de experiências humanas. Você sabe o que ****_eu_**** acredito sobre se tornar um vampiro, você perderá permanentemente a oportunidade de ****_realmente_**** viver para sempre, em vez de simplesmente viver até que você seja pegue fogo ou seja quebrada em pedaços pequenos o suficiente para que você não possa se recompor. Você sabe que virar consiste em três dias seguidos de dor incrível - durante os quais, devo acrescentar, é muito comum que a pessoa que está virando implore pela morte." Ele me lembrou dessas coisas em um tom quase monótono, espremendo a emoção de cada palavra com grande esforço, como se pensasse que as emoções deviam ser insignificantes para qualquer um que desejasse que a lógica ocupasse um lugar superior na tomada de decisões. **

**"****_Você_**** sabe", eu respondi, quando ele terminou, "que se eu nunca virar, eu vou morrer. Você sabe que eu poderia pegar a gripe. Ou cair de um penhasco. Ou ser atacada por cinco humanos demais. Ou ser atacado por um urso. Eu poderia sofrer danos cerebrais e nunca ser eu mesma novamente. Eu poderia perder o uso de todos os meus membros em um acidente ou ficar cega ou ter uma doença genética que irá aparecer em meus vinte e poucos anos". Edward parecia que eu estava esfaqueando-o na garganta com todas as cláusulas. "Você sabe que eu sou ****_vulnerável",_**** eu disse, resumindo em vez de listar mais destinos horríveis que poderiam acontecer a humanos. "E se os Volturi descobrirem que eu existo, eles vão me matar - e provavelmente toda a sua família - se eu não for um vampiro ou, obviamente, no caminho mais rápido para me tornar um. Eu ****_já_**** tenho que seguir suas leis se eu quiser viver. Eu ****_já_**** enfrento a perda de tudo o que há para amar sobre ser humano - sempre que algo acontece comigo. E pode ser a qualquer momento, eu não ****_necessariamente_**** estou feliz por ter cabelos grisalhos para adquirir pela frente." Eu respirei fundo. "Eu tenho anotações sobre a maioria das minhas experiências. Eu posso lê-las quando sou uma vampira e me lembrar delas quase tão bem quanto agora. Eu vivi muito longe para ver ****_um_**** dos meus pais a cada momento por toda a extensão da minha vida que eu posso chamar para a memória – não poder ver os dois ao mesmo tempo torna as coisas um pouco piores, mas só um pouco. Eu sei qual o seu raciocínio sobre a vida após a morte é, até onde eu posso ver ou você explicar ou Carlisle pode traduzir, ****_falso_****." **

**Parei por um momento, pensando, e disse lentamente: "Carlisle nunca matou ninguém. Você e Rosalie nunca mataram ninguém por ****_impulso_**** \- e eu realmente ****_não_**** acho que vou decidir com calma matar humanos. Que tipo de contagem de corpos estamos olhando para Emmett, Alice, Esme e Jasper?"**

**"Jasper é facilmente aos milhares", disse Edward duramente. "Ele passou oitenta anos como um vampiro não-vegetariano. Ele só veio se juntar a nós mais tarde, depois que conheceu Alice. A contagem de Alice pode ser semelhante à minha, ou pior; ela não se juntou à nossa família até o final dos anos quarenta e até então ela estava lutando apenas aleatoriamente para viver de animais através de sua própria consciência. Emmett matou os dois humanos que eu te falei, e escorregou meia dúzia de outras vezes. Esme só cometeu um erro." **

**"E seus amigos Denali?" Eu perguntei implacavelmente. **

**"Todos comeram muitos humanos. A família deles veio para o estilo de vida vegetariano independentemente de nós", disse Edward. "E eles são consideravelmente mais velhos do que Jasper, ou até mesmo Carlisle. Eu não ficaria surpreso se algum deles tivesse comido mais pessoas do que todos da nossa família juntos." **

**Eu franzi meus lábios. "Mas Carlisle ****_nunca_**** escorregou, e ****_nunca_**** decidiu, por causa de um ataque de sede, matar, do jeito que você ou Rosalie fizeram." **

**Edward assentiu.**

**"Carlisle", eu supus de repente, "sabe que os vampiros existiam antes de ele se tornar um?"**

**Edward pareceu surpreso. "Sim", ele disse, piscando. "Ele viveu em meados de 1600. Seu pai era um pastor anglicano e pediu sua ajuda para matar bruxas e lobisomens - e vampiros. Ele foi transformado por um vampiro que ele prendeu com sucesso - ele matou dois outros homens e fugiu com um terceiro; Carlisle acha que ele estava com muita sede para pensar direito e não queria transformar ninguém, mas Carlisle já estava cheio de veneno e se escondeu em um porão cheio de batatas podres para que seu pai não o encontrasse. Quando a transformação terminou ele estava tão repelido pelo que ele era que tentou se matar várias vezes - pular no oceano, esse tipo de coisa - mas é claro que é algo muito difícil para os vampiros fazerem. Ele evitou os humanos e acabou descobrindo que podia viver de animais". **

**"Algum do resto de vocês, ou o clã Denali, até suspeitam que vampiros possam existir antes? Pule Alice, eu sei que não temos nenhuma informação sobre ela", eu disse. Eu peguei meu lápis e anotei ****_bruxas, lobisomens_**** para perguntas posteriores depois. **

**"Não", disse Edward, depois de pensar por um momento.**

**"Então", concluí, "as chances parecem muito ruins se você provar de todos os vampiros de todos os tempos. O único com um registro perfeito é Carlisle. Quem também é o único que conhecemos que tinha alguma ideia do que estava acontecendo? Antes de ser mordido, eu tenho ****_muitos_**** avisos, de fato, estou em posição de fazer uma ****_escolha_**** deliberada e não emergencial, Alice me viu ajustando-se ****_extraordinariamente_**** bem - e isso é consistente com a hipótese de que vampiros que sabiam o que esperar são aqueles que não têm que agir como vampiros "normais". Quem pode antecipar e contrariar os instintos que fazem vampiros "normais" tratarem humanos como lanches."**

**Eu continuei, para abordar o último e mais assustador ponto. Na verdade, eu queria editá-lo do meu modelo de vampirismo. Esqueça o "não é divertido". Fingir para mim mesma que os três dias eram apenas ****_chatos_**** de alguma forma - paralisia, não dor. Mas isso não seria honesto. Eu não poderia esperar tomar a ****_melhor_**** decisão se fingisse que a dor não existia, quando acontecesse. **

**"Parece a você, em sua experiência", eu disse, "que vampiros experimentam ****_dano_**** \- trauma mental, flashbacks, fobias, dor fantasma, qualquer coisa assim - o que é ****_melhor_**** explicado pela dor associada à virada, em oposição à preexistência de condições ou outros aspectos de ser um vampiro?" A parte depois - a parte que poderia durar para sempre - era o que mais importava. Se todos escapassem ilesos ... **

**"Não", Edward quase sussurrou. Ele teve que pensar sobre isso, mas veio vazio. **

**"Existe uma boa razão médica por que eu deveria estar consciente quando estou cheia de veneno?" Eu perguntei. "Eu percebo que a maioria dos métodos de me derrubar não vai necessariamente durar três dias, mas talvez eu possa pular parte disso. Ou analgésicos? Me colocar em um generoso gotejamento de morfina?" **

**"Eu não vejo por que isso iria interferir", ele disse baixinho.**

**"Se eu implorar para morrer enquanto estiver girando, você realmente vai me matar?" Eu perguntei. "Ou mesmo se eu não pedir? Você me mataria para que eu fosse para o céu rapidamente, antes que fosse tarde demais -" **

**"****_Não!_****" Rugiu Edward violentamente. "Não." Ele repetiu mais gentilmente, como se quisesse apagar sua expressão anterior e substituí-la pela versão moderada. "Bella, eu ****_não_**** quero você morta. Eu quero que você viva. Eu só quero que você viva - ****_apropriadamente_****. Humana". **

**"Eu não posso continuar fazendo isso para sempre", eu murmurei. "E todo dia eu ando com pernas frágeis e olho para o mundo com olhos suaves e me defendo do perigo com braços fracos, eu corro o risco de morte. Sou suscetível a ataques. Eu posso me machucar. Eu posso ser morta. A menos que você esteja certo sobre a vida após a morte - e você sabe que eu não acho que você está - Eu posso ser ****_destruída_**** \- perdida para sempre, ****_irrecuperável._**** Se você não me quer morta, você deveria me querer blindada Edward, eu sou tão insegura." **

**Ele baixou o rosto para as mãos. "Eu quero que você viva", ele murmurou. **

**"Eu ****_quero_**** viver", eu respondi, calmamente, com firmeza. "Eu amo estar viva. Eu amo o mundo e estou nele. Eu quero ver e aprender ****_tudo_****." **

**Ele olhou para cima, baixou as mãos. Então ele levantou uma e tocou meu rosto. Sua palma estava fria contra a minha bochecha e suave. "Eu nunca poderia te matar, Bella", ele disse. "Eu não poderia." Apenas uma emoção emanava dele quando ele disse isso - ele ****_precisava _****que eu acreditasse no que ele disse, ele ****_precisava _****que eu me sentisse segura com ele. Ele despejou toda a sinceridade que pôde em suas palavras, implorando-me com sua voz sedosa para acreditar nelas. **

**Eu tive um impulso instantâneo para fazer uma observação sobre como ele estava muito ansioso para me ****_deixar_**** morrer, mesmo que apenas na mão da velhice - mas eu não tinha certeza se ele estava tão ansioso, principalmente agora quando eu forcei o seu conflito emocional sobre o problema para a superfície. Talvez ele tivesse romantizado a morte por velhice de alguma forma que ele não podia com ferimentos ou doenças. Mas eu não pude me manter a salvo das últimas, menos idealizadas viagens ao túmulo enquanto eu era humana. Eles eram fatos da vida humana. **

**E então eu peguei minha mão e toquei a bochecha de Edward em um gesto simétrico. Ele fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. **

**"Edward", eu disse, "você vai me ajudar a viver?"**

**Edward assentiu.**

* * *

**Jessica ficou emocionada com a oportunidade de fofocar quando eu disse a ela, entre Trig e espanhol, que Edward e eu éramos "um item" (decidi usar essas palavras exatas). Eu injetei emoção suficiente em minha voz para dar credibilidade à demonstração de "casal inseparável doentio" que eu daria pelos próximos meses. Jessica queria todos os detalhes possíveis sobre nosso encontro no sábado, uma precisão excruciante sobre como havíamos passado a tarde de segunda-feira, e níveis intrusivos de insight sobre como eu me sentia a respeito dele. Eu a acalmei com petiscos - superficiais como o restaurante em que estivemos, disse que achava que suas irmãs e pais gostavam de mim, pelo menos, e a deixei para refletir sobre o que isso implicava sobre seus irmãos - e fingi interesse em vocabulário espanhol relacionado ao clima. **

**Depois do espanhol, Edward se aproximou de mim enquanto Jessica e eu íamos almoçar. "Bella", ele disse, em seus tons mais encantadores, e ele me ofereceu seu braço. Liguei os cotovelos com ele e depois virei a cabeça um pouco para piscar para Jessica, que parecia prestes a explodir de excitação. Ela saiu correndo e correu de cabeça para o refeitório. "Mike! Lauren! Angela!" Eu podia ouvi-la chamando antes que a porta se fechasse atrás dela. Eu ainda conseguia distinguir sua voz estridente, mas não palavras individuais. **

**Edward e eu continuamos em um ritmo mais calmo. "Ela está dizendo a todos que tem ouvidos, exatamente como planejado?" Eu perguntei. **

**"Você quer que eu verifique?" Edward perguntou. **

**"Escute, não leia", eu disse. "Ela está gritando em um espaço semi-público; o que ela está dizendo não é para ser privado". **

**"Sim, ela está dizendo a todos", ele confirmou. "Você vai se sentar com a gente hoje?" **

**Eu balancei a cabeça. "Eu provavelmente deveria sentar com Jessica e os outros, pelo menos, digamos, uma vez por semana", eu disse. "Eu não quero cair completamente fora do círculo." **

**"Eu suponho que eu poderia me juntar a você na mesa deles", ele propôs. "Imagine a agitação." **

**"Jessica iria se divertir com isso", eu concordei, e chegamos à porta. "Mas hoje eu acho que deveria deixá-la fofocar sem respirar no pescoço dela." **

**"Concordo. E Rosalie quer falar com você até sua orelha cair sobre o regime de drogas em que ela vai colocar você", disse Edward. "Você vai visitar novamente esta tarde?" **

**"Só se eu puder esperar fazer o dever de casa em sua casa", eu ri. "Eu tive que ficar um acordada até tarde ontem à noite terminando tudo para hoje. De alguma forma, quando eu vou para aquela casa, eu me vejo ocupada conversando com todas as pessoas bacanas que vivem nela." Edward fez uma demonstração de comprar meu almoço para mim, o que fez Jessica eep de duas mesas de distância. Nós nos sentamos juntos na mesa de vampiros. Edward desvinculou os cotovelos e colocou seu braço livre tão casualmente sobre meus ombros. Ele parecia convencido, de alguma forma, quando ele fez isso. Eu suponho que isso tenha feito algum sentido. Eu ainda estava ... meio que ... fingindo para o benefício dos humanos nos observando; Edward não precisava fingir, ele só precisava agir em sua realidade. E eu poderia imaginar que ele gostaria disso. **

**"Bella!" exclamou Rosalie uma vez que eu me sentei. "Eu pedi tudo que você precisa. O hospital aqui não tem tudo, mas não foi difícil de obter e está a caminho e você pode começar na sexta ou no sábado. A coisa toda vai levar algumas semanas. Eu fiz Alice olhar e ela disse que você não precisa se preocupar com complicações, mas eu imprimi um panfleto para você de tudo de qualquer maneira, aqui ". Ela empurrou através da mesa para mim. "Você será capaz de manter os remédios escondidos de seu pai? Você tem que tomar a pílula primeiro e então há algumas injeções que você precisa auto-administrar e eu não acho que ele realmente precise saber o que está acontecendo. E nós vamos precisar fazer alguns exames de sangue - bem", Rosalie estremeceu, "****_Carlisle_**** provavelmente deveria fazer os exames de sangue, para ser realmente seguro, mas eu serei capaz de lidar com quase todo o resto. Como os ultrassons. Esses eu posso fazer " **

**Ela estava ****_muito_**** animada com isso. "Sexta, parece bom", eu disse. "Charlie não mexe nas minhas coisas. Eu não acho que ele vai encontrar nada - Alice?" Eu perguntei, me voltando para o vampiro mais pequeno. **

**"Parece seguro", Alice disse depois de um momento. Rosalie sentou-se, presunçosa e fechou os olhos. Alice acrescentou: "Eu não vejo nenhuma ****_complicação,_**** mas isso não significa que você não terá efeitos colaterais - você não precisará perder a escola nem nada, e provavelmente nenhum ser humano será capaz de dizer que algo está errado se você tiver cuidado." **

**"E uma coisa boa a coisa toda ser tão suave também", murmurou Edward com alegria. "Jessica acabou de expressar a opinião de que ela acha que teremos pelo menos seis filhos." **

**Eu engasguei com meu refrigerante. "Jessica", eu disse, depois de recuperar a capacidade de respirar e enxugar o rosto com um guardanapo, "excedeu todas as expectativas como uma fonte de fofoca exagerada. Vou precisar comprar um presente de aniversário muito bom para ela." **

**"Acho que ela está parcialmente motivada pelo desejo de que Mike Newton pare de se fixar em você", disse Edward. Seu tom era leve, mas eu pensei ter ouvido seus dentes rangendo um pouco. "Eu não pude deixar de lembrar da conversa onde você tentou fazer eles ficarem juntos - ****_era_**** isso que você tinha em mente, não era? Ela não parece ter notado que você estava fazendo isso de propósito, mas foi claro o suficiente para mim a partir das palavras que você usou". **

**"Sim", eu admiti. "Essa foi a ideia. Como está funcionando?" **

**"Assim como eu suponho que poderia ser esperado. Ela ainda espera que ele dê o primeiro passo."**

**"Claro", eu suspirei. "Bem, o ponto original era desviar o pensamento de Mike, ele poderia ser fofo com Jessica, mas essa não era a parte importante. E Jessica está lidando com isso tão bem sem tirá-lo de minhas mãos diretamente, eu suponho. Tornando isso conhecido que eu estou fora do mercado". **

**"Então estou um pouco confuso", disse Emmett. "Você e Edward, ****_na verdade, _****são 'um item'", (ele fez citações aéreas exageradas para acompanhar a frase), "ou você está dizendo isso a todos porque é parte do seu plano? Que é um plano legal, a propósito. Acha que devíamos ir à Escandinávia ou algo assim? Dizem que o finlandês é difícil de aprender. Aposto que sou fluente primeiro, Rose." Ele empurrou Rosalie com o cotovelo e ela sorriu. **

**"Você é bom em idiomas porque tem a mente de uma criança, Emmett", Alice disse, tão brilhantemente que eu levei uma fração de segundo para perceber que isso não era um elogio. Emmett demorou um pouco mais, mas só um pouquinho, e então ele jogou a salada de macarrão que era seu adereço para o dia no rosto de Alice. Ela nem estava olhando em sua direção quando pegou a bandeja para se proteger do projétil. **

**"A Escandinávia pode funcionar", eu disse. "Podemos ir ver os fiordes." **

**"Ei, responda a minha outra pergunta", protestou Emmett. Alice tirou um guardanapo e espalhou a maionese que cobria sua bandeja, depois limpou a salada de macarrão de volta ao prato original. **

**Eu bufei. "É importante para o plano que, no momento em que eu tenho que dizer a todos que fugimos, parece ser uma característica nossa", eu disse. "É por isso que eu disse a Jessica do jeito que eu fiz." **

**Emmett considerou isso por um segundo, então percebeu que não era uma resposta à sua pergunta original também. "Ei..." **

**O braço de Edward, ainda ao redor dos meus ombros, me apertou protetoramente. "Você não precisa se decidir agora", ele murmurou para mim, e ele lançou um olhar para Emmett. O vampiro gigante - quanto mais eu olhava para Emmett, mais estranho era que ele pudesse passar por um colegial; as pessoas achavam que ele repetia as notas ou o quê? - resmungou, mas não forçou. **

**Era bom que Edward desviasse seu irmão - mesmo que Edward estivesse morrendo de vontade de saber a minha resposta também. Não poderia ser confortável para ele - nada disso poderia. Eu desejei, de repente, que ****_eu_**** pudesse ler as mentes - em especial a dele - para filtrar os nós em sua cabeça que causaram aqueles rostos supercomplicados que ele fez. Ele me queria viva, ele me queria humana; ele queria que eu o amasse, ele queria que eu não fosse colocada no assunto sobre isso; ele queria seguir as instruções de Alice para ir ****_devagar_****, mas ele estava se divertindo muito participando de nossa exposição de afeto público ... Em algum impulso estranhamente cronometrado, ele levantou a mão do meu braço e acariciou meu cabelo. Eu mal podia sentir o frio dos seus dedos contra o meu couro cabeludo. Ele era muito gentil, muito cuidadoso - quão difícil era para ele me tocar sem me machucar? O controle motor fino era perdido com a aquisição de super-força? Não parecia, mas ele era tão tímido ... **

**"Você não tem escrúpulos sobre agulhas não é, Bella?" Rosalie perguntou de repente. **

**"Uh - eu sou um pouco escrupulosa com ****_sangue_****, mas não agulhas por si só. Eu devo ser capaz de lidar com as injeções, eu acho, e eu posso fechar meus olhos enquanto Carlisle faz os exames de sangue. Eu acho. Eu não estou certa." Eu hesitei, então disse: "Se eu estiver errada, então eu quero que Jasper ajude -" **

**"Não," disse Edward imediatamente. Eu olhei para ele com expectativa. **

**"Isso não seria uma boa ideia", disse Alice suavemente. Jasper estava carrancudo, e ele tomou um gole irritado de sua garrafa de água. Como se ele fosse um alcoólatra, e ele continuou bebendo seu licor substituto, sabendo com todos os gostos que não era o que ele queria ... **

**"****_Oh_****", eu disse. OK. Nenhuma pele humana quebrada perto de Jasper. Deve ter sido por isso que Rosalie não sugeriu que ele fosse o próximo a ir para a faculdade de medicina ... **

**Eu resolvi, novamente, pela milésima vez, que eu ****_nunca_**** devo me enganar como um vampiro. Nunca. ****_Nem uma vez_****. Talvez houvesse boas razões para que Alice e Emmett não tivessem se formado em medicina. Apenas o registro perfeito de Carlisle, os assassinatos sem sangue de Rosalie, o controle ininterrupto de Edward ... essas eram as únicas histórias que precediam a capacidade de tolerar a proximidade com o sangue, e havia tantas maneiras pelas quais os seres humanos podiam sangrar. **

**"Como vocês lidam com isso?" Eu perguntei, tentando fazer minha voz suave e a pergunta geral, para evitar ferir Jasper. "As pessoas devem receber cortes de papel, cair e abrir os joelhos, se coçar um pouco demais - se nada mais, uma boa fração das meninas vai ter menstruação a qualquer momento." A última parte fez Emmett rir; Rosalie revirou os olhos, mas houve um brilho de inveja no rosto dela. Eu me arrependi de mencionar na frente dela que toda mulher humana na escola tinha algo que ela queria desesperadamente e que havia perdido. **

**"Alice e eu podemos receber um aviso prévio, antes que o cheiro chegue," Edward murmurou para mim. "Alice muitas vezes pode obter informações com antecedência suficiente para que possamos ter certeza de não estar com fome nos dias errados. Nem sempre", disse ele ironicamente. Eu me lembrei: seus olhos estavam negros no dia em que cheguei. "Nós não frequentamos a escola em modo de caça. E podemos nos afastar subitamente deixando as aulas, às vezes - nossas notas são todas perfeitas apesar da nossa mania de pular aulas em dias ensolarados, e assim nós temos uma certa margem de manobra." Ele tossiu - isso tinha que ser apenas para efeito, para sinalizar quanto de um cavalheiro ele era, mas ele fez isso de qualquer maneira - e continuou: "O último item que você mencionou não é um problema tão grande quanto você possa imaginar. O sangue é... 'morto', de certa forma. É apenas um pouco pior que o normal."**

**Isso parecia um pouco ****_conveniente_****, mas como Jasper não parecia ter um histórico de devorar as alunas do ensino médio durante esse período do mês - ou em qualquer outro momento -, aceitei a palavra dele. E decidi perguntar a Alice ou Esme em ****_particular_****, mais tarde, se havia algum produto em particular que fizesse um trabalho melhor ou pior de me tornar improvável que fosse o último deslize nos meses restantes que eu precisava passar lidando com esse problema.**

**"Então," Emmett disse alegremente. "Problemática com sangue, Bella? Como ****_você_**** lida com ..."**

**Rosalie chutou ele e eu fiz uma careta. "Não parece ser o seu dia para tirar suas dúvidas, Emmett", eu murmurei.**

**"Parece que não", disse ele, de maneira bastante agradável. "É engraçado, você quer ser um vampiro tão ruim e tem medo de sangue."**

**"É com o cheiro que não me acostumo", eu disse. "Como ferrugem e sal - eu não imagino que tenha esse cheiro para qualquer vampiro, mesmo aqueles que odeiam sangue."**

**"Eu me pergunto se isso ****_iria_**** ajudar, porém", pensou Alice. "Eu vejo você perto de humanos sem nem parecer que você ****_quer_**** comê-los, com olhos vermelhos brilhantes - e eu ouvi você adivinhando sobre isso ontem, e isso faz algum sentido, mas até mesmo Carlisle evitou os humanos desde cedo. E se o sangue ainda não parecer apetitoso para você, depois?"**

**"Bem", eu disse, "quando eu for um vampiro, eu definitivamente vou contar a você tudo sobre como meus pensamentos sobre o sangue mudaram, Alice". **

**Ela entendeu o que eu quis dizer e franziu o rosto. "Não, eu estou errada", ela disse. "Você descreve como você sente a sede normalmente, para um vampiro."**

**"Isso é estranho", eu murmurei. "Não é estranho que eu reaja normalmente - estranho que você possa ver coisas desse tipo. Quero dizer, agora que já sabemos, eu provavelmente não vou me incomodar em tirar um minuto para descrevê-lo para você mais tarde, irei? Mas você viu mesmo assim".**

**"Ser psíquica ****_assim_**** seria muito menos útil se ninguém pudesse usar a informação", disse Alice, abrindo os olhos. "Talvez eu estou apenas vendo o que aconteceria condicional ao meu não contar a ninguém. Eu não te vejo tendo essa conversa comigo ****_mais_****, já que a possibilidade de que eu não contei a ninguém não existe mais."**

**"Mas você várias vezes vê as coisas depois de decidir compartilhar o que vê", comecei, e então o sinal tocou. Comi minha banana a caminho da Biologia, tendo me distraído o bastante com a conversa para mal mexer no meu almoço.**


	10. Capítulo 9: Bruxas e Lobisomens

**Capítulo 9: Bruxas e Lobisomens**

**Eu me perguntava, durante a Biologia enquanto o professor tagarelava interminavelmente sobre as paredes das células, o quanto ia doer realizar o Show Bella-e-Edward-Estão-Juntos agora que eu mudei de parceiros de laboratório. Angela e Mike pelo menos sabiam que eu tinha feito isso deliberadamente. Eu não sabia o que eles achavam que meus motivos realmente eram - Mike pelo menos tinha visto o jeito que Edward tinha olhado para mim inicialmente. **

**E seria _d_****_o jeito do_**** Mike tirar conclusões precipitadas sobre isso, decidir que eu estava em um relacionamento abusivo, e achar que eu preciso ****_dele_**** disponível para ajudar ... Eu esperava que a Jessica o distraísse o suficiente. Se Mike tivesse ****_algum_**** bom senso - ou, se lhe faltasse bom senso de certas maneiras possíveis - ele não seria desencorajado por uma imagem pública melosa: não havia razão real para que não pudesse coexistir com maus tratos horrendos nos bastidores. **

**Não seria chato para mim se Mike fosse muito intrometido - ele poderia ser morto ou ter que ser bem-sucedido, se descobrisse alguma coisa. (Embora ... me pergunto quais mecanismos de vigilância os Volturi tinham, afinal? Eles tinham um equivalente de Alice entre seus guardas, ou algo menos efetivo? Se alguém grampeasse a casa dos Cullen enquanto todos estavam fora, visse algumas coisas, imaginasse outras coisas - eles poderiam levar a descoberta ao túmulo se não contassem, sem serem caçados?) **

**Eu cruzei meus dedos. Eu não achava que isso realizaria qualquer coisa, mas era uma maneira de colocar minha esperança no mundo sem escrever nada, e eu sabia o que significava, enquanto Alice provavelmente ficaria intrigada. Embora, talvez, eu pensei, eu devesse avisar os vampiros de qualquer maneira - mas Mike não tinha mostrado sinais de ser insuportável assim, muito menos perigosamente curioso. Ainda. Eu faria na quarta-feira meu dia de sentar-com-os-humanos e checar ... ou eu poderia deixar Edward, apenas ele, saber, e fazer ele espionar ... **

**Eu fiz uma careta, inclinando a cabeça para frente primeiro para que meu cabelo ficasse no caminho de Angela ou qualquer outra pessoa percebendo. Edward tinha um poder tão ****_conveniente_****. Era escandalosamente tentador pedir a ele para usá-lo quando eu nem tinha certeza de sua necessidade. Alice estava certa - mostre-me um mistério e eu cutucaria, cutucaria, cutucaria até descobrir ou estar ****_morta_****. Mordi o lábio: eu não pediria a Edward para invadir a privacidade de Mike com base em vagas preocupações que eu provavelmente poderia checar sem precisar de nenhuma telepatia. Eu valorizava tanto a ****_minha_**** privacidade - seria a altura absoluta de presunção presumir que a de Mike era menos importante. **

**Sobre esse assunto, já era hora de eu manter Alice em um lugar por tempo suficiente para ver como conseguir alguma privacidade para o notebook também. Eu visitava aquela tarde e tentaria pegá-la então - mas depois disso, dever de casa, definitivamente dever de casa. A atenção acadêmica negativa - de professores ou de Charlie - era a última coisa de que eu precisava. **

**Apoiei meu queixo com a mão, deixei o jargão sobre a anatomia celular se espalhar por mim e fiquei imaginando como os fiordes se pareceriam de perto.**

* * *

**Fiz com que Alice conduzisse uma rápida experiência comigo assim que cheguei na casa deles. Embora os vampiros pudessem ver no escuro, ela não tinha a capacidade de mover seu ponto de vista da maneira que lhe agradava. Ela ****_tendia _****a não ver as coisas como se estivesse espreitando debaixo de camas ou atrás de porta-retratos. Era mais como se ela estivesse de pé, em sua altura normal, com sua acuidade visual normal (exceto pela indefinição induzida pela incerteza), em qualquer lugar que ela olhasse. **

**Não era ****_impossível_**** que ela pudesse ver o que eu digitava se colocasse meu teclado em algo opaco e desligasse meu monitor, mas quase certamente não aconteceria por acaso, e ela prometeu não tentar essas visões fora casos de terríveis emergências. (Eu fiz ela especificar, nesta promessa, que "emergências terríveis" eram aquelas em que ela podia ver os prováveis futuros em que a situação me foi explicada e eu concordei que ela tinha que olhar para a escrita. Eu não tinha certeza o suficiente sobre Julgamento de Alice, tão cedo em nosso relacionamento, que eu estava preparada para deixá-lo inteiramente para ela. Então eu poderia digitar com privacidade, e se eu colocasse um cobertor grosso em cima de mim e pressionasse meu nariz contra a tela retro iluminada. Também conseguiria reler mais tarde em privacidade. **

**Os cadernos não eram tão fáceis de resolver. Eu toquei o teclado, mas se eu tentasse escrever longamente sem ser capaz de ver, acabaria com rabiscos ilegíveis que serpenteavam por toda a página. E se eu me abaixasse sob um cobertor que fosse fino o suficiente para admitir a luz da lamparina, também seria fino o suficiente para que um vampiro pudesse ver através dele com bastante eficiência. Eles tinham uma capacidade melhor que a humana de separar o ruído de uma camada intermediária de material dos objetos por trás dela. Um vampiro não teria dificuldade em dizer o que estava acontecendo por trás de uma porta de tela, mesmo uma pintada com uma foto para causar distração no lado mais próximo, contanto que houvesse perfurações pequenas intactas o suficiente. Um humano veria a tela e pararia ali e ignoraria qualquer coisa que aparecesse nos buracos. **

**Então, decidi continuar escrevendo qualquer coisa particular em código pessoal confuso e usar mais o meu computador quando ele estivesse disponível. Esse plano tinha o ponto fraco de confiar na minha memória vacilante e em mudança para preencher as lacunas que a taquigrafia inevitavelmente deixava, mas era apenas por alguns meses - depois disso, eu esperava não precisar de nenhum notebook. **

**Depois de ter tido essa conversa com Alice, montei-me à mesa da cozinha e fiz o dever de casa, concentrando-me apenas nas folhas de trabalho e nas fichas de índice para a minha apresentação em Social. Edward sentou-se comigo. Ele era bom em não ****_fazer nada_**** para me distrair; ele apenas assistiu. Ninguém poderia ficar parado como um vampiro. Mas ele ainda tinha aquela propriedade, o que quer que fosse, que fazia meus olhos deslizarem em direção a ele; sempre que ele mudava de posição para melhor dar uma olhada no que eu estava fazendo, meus ouvidos se animavam para ouvir. **

**Ele estava sentado perto o suficiente para que eu pudesse sentir o seu hálito - não cheirava como a respiração de um humano. Não cheirava ****_molhado_**** da mesma maneira - era quase floral. Isso era ****_peculiar_**** \- tinha que ser o veneno que eu estava cheirando, mas por que ele cheirava a lilases? Ou não lilases - eu não tinha certeza de qual flor para comparar. Algo bom, de qualquer maneira. Mas por que? Não era como se vampiros precisassem ****_atrair_**** as presas. Eles só precisavam pegar alguém sozinho, em algum lugar imperceptível, e uma vez que fizeram isso, o resultado já estava determinado por seu poder e velocidade. Vampiros certamente eram ridiculamente exageradamente feitos, e eu não podia esperar para brincar com todas as novas habilidades ... **

**Com esforço, voltei minha atenção para o retângulo de cartolina no qual eu estava tentando transferir as anotações. ****_O ramo executivo_****, já disse na minha caligrafia horrível. Eu fiz um pequeno barulho resmungando e completei a frase. A lembrança perfeita seria minha em poucos meses. E eu estava aprendendo coisas inúteis que não me lembraria em duas semanas, muito menos cem anos, porque eu tinha dezessete anos e isso significava que eu tinha que ir para o ensino médio e cuspir a informação certa no formato certo na hora certa. **

**"Eles não ****_lhe_**** dão nenhum dever de casa?" Eu perguntei, pegando um novo cartão de índice. **

**"Eu posso fazer isso à noite", disse ele. A razão não falada foi ****_para que eu não tenha que perder meu tempo com você_****. Eu estava aprendendo a ler o rosto e o tom de Edward muito bem, pelo menos quando seus sentimentos eram expressos um de cada vez, não em um emaranhado. **

**"Eu não posso ser tão interessante de assistir. Eu ****_sou_**** eu e ****_estou_**** entediada fora do meu crânio", eu murmurei, escrevendo uma nota no novo cartão de índice.**

**"Você é a única que queria fazer lição de casa", ele disse levemente. "Eu não estou entediado, Bella." **

**O que me colocou na lista de almas gêmeas de Edward? Peguei outro cartão e quase escrevi essa pergunta em vez da nota de apresentação que pertencia a ele. Mostrei a língua para o cartão, escrevi a nota correta e fingi não saber o que escrever no próximo. O que é sobre mim? Ele não poderia saber instantaneamente, ou teria agido diferente quando me viu pela primeira vez. Então, provavelmente, não teve nada a ver com a minha aparência. Isso foi reconfortante, em algum nível. **

**Eu pensei que isso estivesse correlacionado com o potencial de poderes extra de vampiro, que se correlacionavam com o fato de ser transformado, para explicar como muitos vampiros pareciam se emparelhar sem comer seus companheiros primeiro. Ou possivelmente beleza, que era outro critério de seleção. Não me considerava bonita e não confiava nem um pouco nas avaliações de meus pais. Mas mesmo que os sentimentos de Edward pudessem ser explicados pela magia, os de Mike e Eric não poderiam, e isso estava empurrando para especulação que eles só estavam interessados porque eu era nova. Então talvez eu fosse bonita. **

**Escrevi o próximo bilhete, peguei outro cartão e suspirei. Eu provavelmente era decente o suficiente para fazer uma linda ****_vampira_****, pelo menos - eu estava ansiosa por isso por muitas razões, e isso era trivial, mas ainda existia. **

**Eu escrevi uma nota. Eu peguei um novo cartão. Eu odiava estudos sociais. Eu normalmente me sentia neutra em relação a isso - o material era realizado laboriosamente devagar, mas pelo menos era novo para mim, e o professor era razoavelmente competente. Mas por que tinha que me dar uma apresentação quando eu queria tanto ter tempo para pensar? Eu supus que o professor não tinha como saber - e ****_não deveria_**** ter qualquer forma de saber - quando essas situações aconteciam. **

**Eu escrevi outra nota. Eu tinha uma pequena pilha de quinze cartões depois que a adicionei à pilha. Isso pode ser o suficiente. Lidar com os meus problemas de falar em público de improviso estava na minha lista de hackers de qualquer maneira; fazer anotações esparsas seria um passo potencialmente útil para isso. Eu estava racionalizando, é claro - eu só queria terminar meu dever de casa. Mas eu realmente queria terminar com o dever de casa, e desde que houvesse alguma maneira de não deixar isso explodir na minha cara, eu poderia ceder a esse desejo. **

**"Certo, eu terminei", eu murmurei para mim mesma, e comecei a guardar o material escolar.**

**"O que você gostaria de fazer com o resto do seu dia?" Edward perguntou, sorrindo. Eu olhei para ele. Irradiando do rosto dele estava o desejo puro de fazer com que eu tenha exatamente a terça-feira que eu queria. Foi gratificante, principalmente - e ainda um pouco estranho, mas eu estava me acostumando com isso. **

**"Então," eu disse, sentando na minha cadeira e me lembrando de uma nota para mim do dia anterior, "bruxas e lobisomens, hm?"**

* * *

**"Bruxas e Lob- Oh. Eu mencionei eles quando eu te falei sobre Carlisle", lembrou Edward. "Bem - sim, eles existem. Existem dois tipos de lobisomens que eu conheço, e toda bruxa é diferente." **

**"Além de dois tipos de lobisomens, bruxas e vampiros, há algo mais mítico que eu deveria saber?" Eu perguntei. **

**"Não até onde eu sei", disse Edward. "Mas eu posso não ter visto tudo. De qualquer forma, bruxas. Esse é o termo técnico para um humano com um poder - o tipo que geralmente se intensifica quando se transforma em um vampiro." **

**"Eu não sabia que bruxas eram o tipo de coisa que teria terminologia técnica sobre elas", eu disse, e então me sentei de repente. "Espere um minuto, isso me faria uma bruxa, não faria?" **

**"Faria", concordou Edward. "Embora você não fosse o tipo de bruxa que costumava ser queimada na fogueira se você tivesse vivido antes - seu poder parece apenas protegê-la do meu, e talvez de outros. Não parece fazer nada de alguma forma detectável". **

**"Você era um bruxo? Jasper?"**

**"Acho que nenhum de nós teria se qualificado. Poderes extras de vampiros não ****_precisam_**** ser precedidos de feitiçaria. Minha capacidade de ler as pessoas e o carisma de Jasper provaram ser úteis, mas eram bastante naturais quando éramos humanos. Alice era provavelmente uma bruxa, mas não sabemos".**

**Eu balancei a cabeça. "E os dois tipos de lobisomens? Eles têm outros nomes, para distingui-los?" **

**"A variedade eurasiana", disse Edward, "às vezes também são chamados de Filhos da Lua. Eles são muito mais próximos do mito do que o outro. A prata não faz nada - isso é um mito humano para fazer com que pareça que eles teriam uma chance de lutar, se eles se deparassem com um, mas eles infectam os humanos mordendo, e mudam durante a lua cheia. Eles são criaturas ferozes e solitárias na forma de lobo, de forma alguma o tipo de animal que você queira conhecer."**

**"Eles são humanos normais durante o resto do mês?" Eu perguntei. **

**"Eu acho que sim. Eu realmente não encontrei nenhum deles. Eles estão extintos agora, ou perto disso - Caius não se importava com eles nem um pouco e teve eles caçados até a extinção. Eu só sei o que Carlisle me disse, e ele aprendeu tudo dos Volturi."**

**"Caçado à extinção com, não prata, presumivelmente - o que?"**

**Edward inclinou a cabeça para trás um pouco e riu. "Com membros da guarda dos Volturi, é claro. Tenho certeza de que houve baixas do lado deles. Lobisomens – ambos os tipos - podem dar aos vampiros uma corrida pelo nosso dinheiro em uma briga. Mas uma Criança da Lua transformada não é muito inteligente. Isto é, eles são mais inteligentes que os lobos normais, mas eles não retêm seus intelectos humanos. Um grupo de vampiros empenhados em caçar um poderia realizá-lo. Especialmente se eles conseguissem descobrir quem era como um humano. Então seria bem fácil". Ele continuou trocando de tempo - supus que fazia sentido quando se fala sobre os traços de uma espécie que pode ou não estar extinta. **

**"Tudo bem. E o outro tipo? Onde eles moram?" Eu perguntei. **

**"Não muito longe daqui, na verdade", Edward disse, "mas eu duvido que também haja algum deles. Estávamos aqui setenta anos atrás e encontramos um bando deles. Eles não gostam de vampiros, mas nós fomos capazes de convencê-los de que não atacamos humanos, e fizemos um tratado - ficamos fora de suas terras e não mordemos ninguém, e eles não nos atacam a menos que estejamos em seu território. Mas precisa da presença de vampiros para ativar os genes que os permitem mudar de forma. A matilha que estava ativa há setenta anos provavelmente está toda inativa agora, ou morta. E nós não estivemos perto o suficiente de suas terras para desencadear quaisquer novas mudanças."**

**"Onde você quer dizer com 'não muito longe daqui'?" Eu perguntei, consciente de que os vampiros poderiam facilmente conceber de maneira muito diferente as distâncias. **

**"A reserva Quileute, La Push", disse Edward. "Eles provavelmente ainda contam as histórias, mesmo que os lobos reais tenham ido embora agora." **

**"Isso é ****_muito_**** perto", eu disse. Estava a pouco mais de meia hora de distância - dirigindo como uma pessoa ****_normal_****. "Eu conheço algumas pessoas de La Push." **

**"Você conhece?" Edward perguntou, parecendo interessado. **

**"Charlie é um velho amigo de um cara de lá chamado Billy Black. Ele vendeu a Charlie minha caminhonete. Eu costumava brincar com as filhas de Billy às vezes, Rachel e Rebecca, quando eu era pequena. Eu tenho estado fora de contato com elas ultimamente. Eu acho que eles tinham um irmão mais novo, mas não consigo pensar no nome dele."**

**"Eu também não sei", Edward encolheu os ombros. "Eles podem ser descendentes de um dos lobos que conhecemos, no entanto - mesmo sobrenome." **

**"Então, como é que - eles têm o seu próprio nome, além de 'lobos'?" Edward balançou a cabeça. "Os lobos Quileute, então, como eles funcionam?" **

**Ele explicou. Eles eram indistinguíveis de humanos normais até que o gene fosse ativado pela presença de vampiros. Lobos eram bastante rápidos e fortes o suficiente para matar vampiros, pelo menos quando eles trabalhavam como um bando. Eles também curavam com extraordinária rapidez e retinham alguns desses poderes, mesmo em suas formas humanas. Quando o gene acordava e fazia o seu trabalho, um acúmulo gradual de emoção acabava provocando a primeira transformação, que, embora potencialmente perigosa para as pessoas ao redor do lobo (já que o lobo se expandia em tamanho muito rapidamente) não era prejudicial ao transformado. A transformação continuava a ser provocada pelo temperamento perdido até que mais prática administrasse tanto a transformação quanto o temperamento acumulado. Depois disso, era possível "sair do lobo" e voltar a ser um humano relativamente normal. Um lobo Quileute que ****_não_**** desistiu de ser lobo, também não envelhecia. **

**"O que te faz tão certo que aqueles que você conheceu setenta anos atrás ainda não estão vivos, então?" Eu perguntei. **

**"Eles também têm segredos para guardar", disse Edward. "Se eles estão vivos, eles provavelmente falsificaram suas mortes e se mudaram. O conselho da tribo provavelmente sabe, ou pelo menos tem detalhes suficientes para reconhecer os eventos se alguém acontecer de ativar agora. Mas Quileutes arbitrários, como seus amigos, quase certamente pensam nos lobos como meras lendas". **

**Eu balancei a cabeça e suspirei, deixando cair meu queixo em meus braços, onde eles estavam dobrados sobre a mesa. "Por que - ****_por que_**** \- as pessoas não querem ser imortais? Por que as pessoas não se ****_importam _****com o fato de todos estarem morrendo? Por que eles querem curar ****_algumas_**** coisas mortais como câncer e malária? E então os Quileutes tinham uma ****_cura para o envelhecimento_**** em uma ****_bandeja de_****_prata_**** e eles desistiram? Será que todos no mundo, menos eu, ****_na verdade são suicidas_**** e eu nunca percebi, porque eles não estão todos se cortando com navalhas nos pulsos?" **

**"É natural", murmurou Edward.**

**"Câncer é natural".**

**"O câncer não é inevitável", disse ele.**

**"Nem o ****_envelhecimento_**** é****_!_****", Eu chorei, sentando e gesticulando enfaticamente para Edward. "Você vai ter dezessete anos para sempre. ****_Eu_**** vou ter dezessete anos para sempre quando tivermos tudo resolvido." **

**"O que, você quer transformar todo mundo em um vampiro?" perguntou Edward. **

**"Eu já te disse, não posso. Não posso virar todo mundo ou será totalmente contraproducente", eu disse, cruzando os braços e descansando a cabeça sobre eles novamente. "Os Volturi querem ser imortais, suponho, mas eles não querem ****_compartilhar_****, não é?" **

**Edward estendeu a mão para acariciar meu cabelo. Foi um movimento suave e regular. **

**"Estou tentada a encontrar os números de telefone de Rachel e Rebecca. E os do seu irmão. E ligar para todos eles, e exigir que eles venham visitar imediatamente, e ****_vocês_**** todos sentarem lá quando eles aparecerem, para que eles possam viver para sempre. Não seria tão ruim quanto transformá-los sem permissão, eu acho, já que se eles fossem ****_insanos_**** e decidissem que ****_não_**** queriam superpoderes e a chance de viver para sempre eles poderiam deixar seus lobos. Se eles fossem ****_insanos_****", eu rosnei.**

**Ele continuou acariciando meu cabelo. Fechei os olhos e tentei me acalmar, concentrando-me no toque frio e cuidadoso. "Existe", eu perguntei, depois de ter conseguido algum sucesso nessa tarefa, "qualquer motivo para eu ****_não_**** coletar todos os Quileutes que eu posso, aqui no 'seu território' onde você está autorizado a estar, e ativá-los?" **

**"Lobisomens imaturos são perigosos", Edward disse suavemente. "A conexão entre suas transformações e seus temperamentos significa que o último é instável até que eles aprendam o controle. Eles não são ****_tão_**** propensos a matar quanto os vampiros recém-nascidos, mas isso não está fora de questão, e os ferimentos não seriam surpreendentes." **

**Eu inalei o mais profundamente que pude, segurei a respiração até doer e soltei-a devagar. "Nós poderíamos montar um acampamento de verão lobisomem", eu disse. "Coloque-os em algum lugar longe de qualquer um que não possa curar como eles podem, ajude-os ..." **

**"A presença de vampiros ****_não_**** iria ajudá-los. Eles instintivamente nos veem como inimigos", disse Edward. "Vampiros e lobos Quileute não têm um cheiro agradável um ao outro ou servem como presenças confortantes um para o outro." **

**"Jasper", eu disse, desesperadamente. Era um sinal de que eu estava muito séria, querendo trazer Jasper ... "Ele poderia ativá-los, depois ajudá-los a ficarem calmos até que pudessem fazê-lo eles mesmos, até que estivessem a salvo". **

**"Talvez", disse Edward, me surpreendendo. Ele ainda estava acariciando meu cabelo. "Isso pode funcionar. Mas os Volturi não sabem sobre os Quileutes, eu acho ... e é improvável que eles venham a conhecê-los, a menos que Aro leia um de nós, o que pode não acontecer por séculos se voarmos sob o radar deles. Pelo menos, desde que permaneçam tão discretos quanto são atualmente". **

**Eu xinguei. Aparentemente, Edward não compartilhava da antipatia filosófica de Angela pela linguagem forte. **

**E então eu xinguei novamente. "Edward, você disse que o tratado é que você não vai ****_morder_**** um humano. E setenta anos atrás, se você estivesse contornando, poderia ter sido depois que Carlisle virou Emmett. Ele é o mais recente transformado. Não é?" **

**"Sim", ele disse. "O arredondamento conta como mentindo? Eu não entendo." **

**"Algum dos deslizes da família aconteceu desde então?"**

**Ele balançou a cabeça lentamente.**

**"Será que vai quebrar o tratado se você me transformar? Mesmo se você não fizer isso aqui?"**

**Edward ficou em silêncio. "Tecnicamente", ele disse. "Sim." **

**Eu pensei rapidamente. "O tratado diz ****_mordida_**** \- essa palavra exata?" **

**"Sim", ele confirmou. Sua mão parou de se mover sobre a minha cabeça e estava descansando na parte de trás do meu pescoço. **

**"Você pode me virar sem realmente me morder? Alice disse algo sobre chorar em uma ferida aberta ..."**

**"Ela fez isso? É uma maneira um pouco fantasiosa de colocá-lo. Temos veneno em nossos olhos ... mas nós realmente não ****_choramos_****. Você teria que coletá-lo por um longo tempo, e levá-lo para a corrente sanguínea indiretamente, não consigo pensar em nada menos eficiente. A boca é a melhor fonte".**

**"Mas não tem absolutamente que ser uma mordida. Você poderia encher uma seringa e injetá-la, talvez."**

**"Sim", ele disse. "Sim, isso funcionaria." **

**"Tudo bem", eu disse, deixando escapar outro suspiro. "Então, se eu descobrir uma maneira de ativar alguns lobos sem chamar a atenção dos Volturi, eu não necessariamente terei uma guerra em minhas mãos por ter sido transformada." **

**"Ambiciosa, você hein", ele comentou em um tom suave, quase admirador.**

**Levantei a cabeça e ele levou a mão para a mesa à sua frente. "Não deveria ****_ser_**** ambicioso", eu disse. "Não deveria ser incomum, especial ou rebelde ou algo assim querer que as pessoas vivam. Se eu estivesse mantendo um emprego e dando metade da minha renda para pesquisadores de oncologia ou algo assim, eu não seria ****_ambiciosa_****. Altruísta - muito até- mas não ****_ambiciosa_****". **

**"Você sabe, se você continuar dizendo esse tipo de coisa, eventualmente eu posso concordar com você", Edward disse levemente.**

**"Eu não posso deixar de ver isso como um bom resultado", eu disse, mexendo no final da minha manga. "Parece daqui como se você não tivesse nenhum bom motivo para acreditar do jeito que você faz - apenas emoções entrelaçadas que não permitem que você ouça o que estou dizendo como se eu não estivesse falando claramente Português. Se eu puder chegar até você, apesar disso, dizendo que a morte é muito ruim, bem, então, eu acho que vou dizer muito. A morte é ruim. A morte é ruim. A morte é ruim." **

**"Isso realmente te incomoda, o que eu disse sobre as almas", ele observou em voz baixa.**

**"Eu acho, na época. Agora eu sou meio que incomodada por ****_todos_**** que querem tolerar a morte como se fosse seu tio velho, chato, mas inofensivo, que aparece em todo Dia de Ação de Graças e sem o qual a família estaria incompleta, ou algo assim. Não é inofensivo. E não há nenhuma razão inerradicável para que tenha que existir."**

**"Vamos falar sobre outra coisa", disse Edward, quebrando o contato visual e franzindo a testa.**

**"Eu vou distribuir em pequenas doses, se você precisar que eu faça, mas eu não estou apta a desistir", eu o avisei. "Pergunte a Alice. Você teria que ficar longe de mim inteiramente para evitar ouvir sobre isso." **

**"Eu nunca poderia ficar longe", disse ele, olhando de volta nos meus olhos. "Eu pensei no princípio que eu deveria ... mas Alice estava certa, quando ela me disse que eu não era forte o suficiente para fazer isso." **

**"Bom", eu sussurrei.**

* * *

**Cheguei tarde em casa - bem depois que Charlie já havia desistido de um jantar fresco e tinha deixado algumas sobras no micro-ondas. "Ei, Bells", ele disse quando eu entrei. Ele desligou a TV e virou meia-volta no sofá para olhar para mim. "Onde você estava?" Ele não disse isso acusador ou como se estivesse desapontado; ele não achava que eu estava pulverizando pichações em prédios ou derrubando caixas de correio, e não estava chateado por eu não estar em casa para cozinhar uma noite fora da semana. Ele estava se interessando pela minha vida. **

**Eu tinha demorado um pouco para pensar em como Charlie me modelou e, consequentemente, qual seria a melhor maneira de convencê-lo de que era plausível que eu iria fugir com Edward no verão. E então eu tinha um roteiro pronto. **

**"Oh", eu disse, com um tipo de sorriso ausente no meu rosto, "eu estava com Edward".**

**Charlie levantou uma sobrancelha. "Edward Cullen?" **

**Eu balancei a cabeça rapidamente. "Sim, você o conheceu no sábado quando ele veio ..." **

**"Estudando Biologia novamente?" perguntou Charlie, embora ele não soasse como se este fosse seu primeiro palpite. **

**Eu balancei a cabeça, descuidadamente deixando uma mecha de cabelo cair no meu rosto e, em seguida, colocando-a atrás da minha orelha novamente. "Fizemos alguns trabalhos de casa", eu disse devagar (bem, entre nós dois, alguma lição de casa tinha sido feita), "mas a maioria nós só estávamos ****_conversando_**** ..." Eu deixei meus olhos se abrirem e disse: "Eu quero dizer, eu sou amiga de suas irmãs. Eu gosto de conversar com Alice também, essa foi a primeira coisa que fiz quando cheguei na casa dele." **

**"Eu vejo", murmurou Charlie. E ele não se intrometeu. Eu não esperava que ele fosse. Mas eu pensei que eu tinha efetivamente plantado a ideia. Charlie provavelmente iria gritar com Edward um pouco na próxima vez que ele estivesse na casa para me pegar para um passeio. Em algum momento durante a semana seguinte eu teria que deixar a palavra "namorado" casualmente ao alcance da voz de Charlie - possivelmente ao telefone para Jessica ou Angela. **

**Eu sorri brilhantemente para ele, prometi que haveria jantar na hora do jantar na quinta-feira, e subi as escadas correndo.**

* * *

**Meio-que-fingir com Edward era mais divertido do que tinha qualquer direito de ser.**

**Ele era imaginativo sobre isso, nunca cedendo à tentação de repetitividade que poderia ter nos afastado. Ele esbarrou em mim entre as aulas uma manhã, caindo sobre mim e plantou um beijo na minha testa. Ele se juntou a mim e aos meus amigos humanos na hora do almoço quando eu me sentei com eles em vez dos vampiros, enviando Jessica em tantos paroxismos que achei que ela poderia precisar ser levada para a enfermaria. Ele me levou da cafeteria para o prédio da ciência todos os dias, ligando os braços ou de mãos dadas ou colocando o braço em volta de mim. Ele fez tudo isso com uma expressão orgulhosa e presunçosa em seu rosto, a ponto de os espectadores terem pensado que ele havia arranjado uma estrela de cinema ou uma supermodelo se olhassem apenas para ele e não para mim. **

**Ele enviou um pequeno avião de papel perfeito para mim durante a Biologia, cronometrado para que a professora não pudesse ver - mas Angela podia, quando ele pousou no meu livro aberto. Ela não se inclinou e exigiu ver o bilhete escrito nele, mas eu mostrei a ela de qualquer maneira, com um sorriso não totalmente afetado no meu rosto: ele transcreveu poemas floridos no lençol antes de dobrá-lo. Angela sorriu e deu um tapinha na minha mão de forma amigável e solidária. Eu dobrei o papel em um quadrado e guardei no bolso. **

**Eu não era tão criativa, e achei muito mais fácil interpretar o papel da garota apaixonada que se arrastava pelos pés. Eu ri mais do que eu estava acostumada a rir, e me inclinava para ele quando ele me tocava - o que era sempre que eu estava ao alcance do braço. Eu aceitei e muitas vezes usava sua jaqueta. (Ele não se incomodou com o frio de fevereiro, e só possuía o paletó por razões estéticas e de disfarce; mas era um sinal visível de sua afeição que eu poderia usar). Passei muito tempo olhando para ele através dos meus cílios, admirando os planos de seu rosto e tentando parecer adoradora. **

**Houve uma omissão: eu não tinha tido a temeridade de perguntar sobre os pontos mais sutis do veneno de vampiro quando se aplicava ao beijo, e sem essa informação não estava preparada para tentar beijá-lo nos lábios. Ele estava completamente livre com eles em outro lugar: meu pescoço e testa e nariz e bochechas e o topo da minha cabeça e meus dedos não faltavam para dar atenção. Mas quanto mais ele ficava sem tomar essa liberdade, ou mesmo perguntando se poderia, mais eu suspeitava que deveria haver algum risco de infecção prematura associada a ela - e assim deixei isso de lado. Eu estava bastante impregnada de carinho e, em poucos meses, não correria esse risco. **

**Fora da escola, era diferente - embora dependendo de como se observava, não era necessariamente menos romântico.**

**Edward ****_era_**** o motivo do piano no estrado. Rosalie também tocava; na verdade, todos eles ****_podiam_**** tocar, do mesmo jeito que qualquer um com perfeita lembrança vivendo em uma casa ocupada por um piano aprenderia a habilidade. Mas Edward era o músico. Ele ****_compunha_****. Ele escreveu uma música para mim. Eu suspeitava que poderia ser sobre algum assunto mais específico do que eu, Bella Swan, na minha totalidade - mas ele se recusou a especificar, e eu não pressionei o assunto. **

**Ele me levou para almoçar na maioria dos finais de semana. Ele sabia que eu queria estar em casa para preparar o jantar para Charlie mais dias do que não, mas quando eu consentia em ser levada embora à noite, eu era levada. Ele ficou na minha casa depois de me levar para casa desses passeios. Charlie aprovou silenciosamente Edward, que o chamou de "senhor" e se comportou de maneira muito respeitosa. Havia menos exibições flagrantes de paridade quando estávamos lá, mas Edward fez um excelente trabalho ao fazer parecer que ****_gostaria que_**** houvesse mais. Isso pode ter sido para o benefício de Charlie - ou não. **

**Sempre que eu estava ao alcance do braço, ele me tocava, com ou sem uma audiência. Fui vestida mais calorosamente do que o tempo pedia para ficar confortável com as carícias frias. Ele sempre foi gentil, sempre cauteloso, sempre tirando meu cabelo do meu rosto ou acariciando minha bochecha ou beijando a parte de trás do meu pescoço. Ele agia como se estivesse aproveitando uma oportunidade rara e valiosa todas as vezes, mas fazia isso com tanta frequência que não me parecia assim. Eu me senti como metade de um casal confortável e de longa data - e ****_gostei_****, muito mais do que teria esperado se tivesse sido entrevistada no outono. Era fácil, era reconfortante. Meus pais não eram muito carinhosos - e Charlie menos que Renée. Eu não estava acostumada a muito contato físico além dos apertos de mão e, às vezes, abraços em ocasiões especiais. Mas foi bom receber - ****_sem_**** ter que dizer desajeitadamente: "Abraço?" para um parente antes de ele ou ela entrar em um avião ou qualquer pedido direto forçado similarmente. Eu poderia apenas sentar ao lado de Edward e me apoiar nele, se eu quisesse, e conseguir um beijo na parte de cima do meu cabelo como um bônus. **

**Nem todos os tremores que tive tiveram a ver com o inverno ****_ou_**** com a temperatura corporal baixa de Edward.**

**Dia dos Namorados foi uma segunda-feira. Edward conseguiu deixar um pequeno item no meu lugar em cada uma das minhas aulas, incluindo o tapete no canto do ginásio onde eu fazia o meu yoga - ele deve ter se escondido nas salas de aula entre os sinos para deixá-los. No almoço, eu comprei dois pacotes de balas tematicamente apropriados, uma pulseira brilhante que ... ****_provavelmente_**** não estava coberta de ****_strass_**** ... e um CD acompanhado por uma nota dizendo que continha gravações das composições de Edward. Eu coloquei a pulseira na minha mão esquerda. Quando cheguei à mesa dos vampiros para o almoço, os olhos de Edward descansaram nele por um momento, e ele teve uma expressão de satisfação em seu rosto quando olhou para mim. "Eu não tinha certeza se isso seria demais", disse ele. **

**"É lindo", eu disse. "É totalmente demais, eu teria dito para você não comprar, mas não estou planejando devolver." Eu balancei no meu pulso um pouco. "Não mais joias, no entanto, ou Jessica terá um derrame. O doce estava delicioso e mal posso esperar para ouvir a música. Obrigada." **

**"Não mais joias ****_nunca_****?" ele perguntou, como se estivesse pedindo permissão para fazer algo muito mais auto-indulgente do que me dar presentes. Minha mão direita estava ocupada com o esfaqueamento de um garfo no meu bolo de carne, mas ele pegou minha mão esquerda e apertou-a com a dele. **

**"Nada remotamente tão legal nos próximos dois meses", eu disse, "pelo menos." Eu inclinei a cabeça para um lado e rapidamente olhei para os ouvidos de Alice e Rosalie: elas não tinham perfurado. "Se eu tiver minhas orelhas furadas, elas se curarão quando eu virar?" Eu perguntei. **

**"Se você não estiver usando brincos na hora, eles vão", disse Rosalie. "Se você tem brincos, eles podem ficar. Mas então você tem que contar com isso permanecer na moda por centenas e centenas de anos." **

**"É verdade. Eu tenho estado sem esse tempo todo. E há clipes e ímãs - eu acho que os ímãs confiam menos no lóbulo da orelha sendo facilmente compressível."**

**"Eu tenho um monte de brincos de ímã", disse Alice. "Eu simplesmente não os uso muito para a escola porque uma vez, cerca de doze anos atrás, eu comecei uma conversa muito chata com alguém que achava que, se eu gostasse de brincos o suficiente para usá-los todos os dias, deveria ter minhas orelhas furadas no salão da tia dela, e ela não me deixava em paz. Não é tão difícil arrumar um brinco comum para prender com ímãs, se você souber como.**

* * *

**Depois do almoço, Edward não correu na minha frente para a biologia, a fim de deixar um presente na minha mesa - ele deve ter feito isso antes do almoço. Eu desembrulhei; era um grampo de cabelo. Era muito bom, mas feito principalmente de madeira, então eu suponho que pode não contar tecnicamente como joias (e, de qualquer forma, ele colocou lá antes de eu dizer para adiar mais). Eu juntei meu cabelo e prendi nas costas; Edward ouviu o clipe se fechar com um ****_tok_**** suave e olhou em volta para sorrir para mim.**

**Na ginástica, era apenas uma nota: dizia que, enquanto eu lia, ele estava instalando um aparelho de som no meu caminhão. Eu ri baixinho e coloquei o bilhete na minha bolsa. Sua última aula era em espanhol, e a professora sabia perfeitamente que ele era fluente (na verdade, melhor do que ela); ele tinha permissão de fato para se ausentar sempre que quisesse.**

**O aparelho de som, que estava tão perfeitamente instalado que parecia ter vindo com o caminhão além de ser cem vezes mais novo do que tudo ao redor, estava bem equipado para tocar meu novo CD. Edward tocou prontamente todas as músicas que eu gostava sempre que estávamos em sua casa, mas era bom tê-las em um formato portátil.**

**Um pensamento perturbador me ocorreu, enquanto eu dirigia para casa - para fazer o meu trabalho escolar sem a presença distrativa de Edward antes de encontrá-lo na casa dos Cullen, como havia se tornado meu hábito. **

**Com tão pouca história experimentando e rotulando emoções românticas como eu tive, eu posso nem ser capaz de dizer quando parei de fingir. **

* * *

**Não consegui começar meu dever de casa como eu esperava. Quando cheguei em casa, Billy Black - e seu filho, um adolescente agora, cujo nome eu não conseguia lembrar - estavam lá. A princípio pensei que era simplesmente uma visita a Charlie. Se Billy não pudesse dirigir, só faria sentido que ele convocasse seu filho para levá-lo de vez em quando - o menino tinha idade para dirigir? Eu sabia que ele era mais novo que eu, mas não sabia o quanto. Ele parecia ter catorze ou quinze anos, mas poderia ter dezesseis anos. Eu não brincava com garotos como uma menina de dez anos, qualquer que fosse sua idade, quando havia garotas como suas irmãs à mão, então o fato de eu não me lembrar dele claramente não era uma pista. Com Billy no banco do passageiro, talvez ainda licenciado para dirigir, mesmo que não fosse fisicamente capaz disso, o garoto provavelmente poderia agir de motorista apenas com a permissão de aluno.**

**Billy e Charlie estavam assistindo a um jogo na TV, mas o que quer que fosse não interessava ao jovem Black, que estava sentado na cozinha e parecia estar fazendo o dever de casa. Ele olhou para cima e ofereceu um sorriso amigável quando entrei. "Oi, Bella!" ele disse. **

**Bem, isso tornou estranho que eu não soubesse o nome dele. "Oi", eu respondi alegremente, despejando minha mochila na mesa da cozinha e me sentando para ser sociável. "Eu tenho medo que eu não ..."**

**"Eu sou Jacob", ele forneceu, interrompendo-me; Eu cerrei os dentes, disse a mim mesmo que se ele me conhecesse o suficiente para evitar isso, eu teria ****_sabido_**** o nome dele e ele não teria precisado fazê-lo.**

**"Oi, Jacob", eu disse. "Desculpe por isso. Eu sei quem você é, mas eu me lembro principalmente de Rachel e Rebecca." E mesmo elas, eu não tinha visto muito depois que consegui deixar meu desgosto por pesca bastante claro. Esse foi o principal motivo de Charlie me trazer para visitar, foi incutir seu amor por arrancar ichthyoids da água em sua filha em grandes excursões conjuntas.**

**"Sim, está tudo bem", Jacob disse amavelmente. Eu esperava de repente que Edward não se aproximasse da casa, olhando para saber se eu tinha chegado. Eu não tinha certeza se poderia me retirar educadamente agora que tinha entrado em uma conversa com Jacob. Se eu não aparecesse depois que um razoável período de tempo de trabalho tivesse decorrido, Edward poderia se perguntar o que havia acontecido. Eu não tinha um plano ainda para lidar com segurança com os lobos Quileutes, o que Jacob poderia muito bem se tornar se ele saísse com vampiros. "Billy estava esperando para falar com você", o talvez futuro lobisomem continuou. "Eu acho que ele realmente está investido neste jogo agora, então, você se importaria de sair até que tudo acabe? Eu não sei se você estava planejando ir a qualquer lugar".**

**"Geralmente eu chego em casa, faço meu trabalho", eu apontei para os livros de texto de Jacob, "e então saio para a casa do meu namorado por algumas horas antes do jantar." Abri o zíper da mochila e peguei o tijolo que era meu livro de Trig. "Eu não sei quanto tempo o jogo vai durar, mas eu posso me atrasar um pouco. Posso querer ligar para o meu namorado, para ele saber o que está acontecendo." Eu disse a palavra "namorado" duas vezes deliberadamente. Eu não queria ter que jogar matchmaker novamente. Não havia razão para esperar que Jacob, em particular, precisasse se desviar, mas como ele não ia à minha escola e não tinha visto a exibição flagrante das últimas duas semanas, parecia prudente.**

**"Ok", disse Jacob. **

**Eu peguei todos os outros materiais que eu precisava para fazer meu dever de casa, então me levantei e liguei para os Cullen. Jasper atendeu; Eu reconheci sua voz baixa e controlada. O sotaque sulista que ele empregava em particular era praticado no caso de eu ser outra pessoa. "Residência dos Cullen", ele disse.**

**"Oi, Jasper", eu disse. "Sou eu. Posso falar com Edward?"**

**A voz de Edward substituiu Jasper imediatamente. "Olá, Bella. O que é isso?"**

**"Cha-Meu pai tem alguns convidados", eu disse, lembrando de meia sílaba no nome de Charlie que ele preferia que eu não o chamasse assim, e que ele estava ao alcance da voz. "Lembra que eu te falei sobre Billy? É ele e seu filho Jacob. Eu vou ficar e ser sociável, e garantir que eles comam um bom jantar. Eu posso não ter acabado hoje. Então, por favor, não se assuste e venha se perguntando o que aconteceu." ****_Por favor, não venha e ative os lobos_****, eu quis dizer, e esperava que ele entendesse.**

**"Você acha que poderá vir hoje assim mesmo?" ele perguntou. "Hoje ****_é_**** dia dos Namorados ..."**

**"Eu sei que é dia dos namorados, eu realmente queria ir", eu disse, soando muito pegajosa até para mim mesmo - eu vi Jacob fazer uma careta com o canto do meu olho. "Você não tem nada planejado que depende de eu estar lá hoje em particular, não é? Chocolates são tão bons quanto no décimo quinto dia."**

**"Está tudo bem", Edward disse, calmante até mesmo por telefone - poderia ou não haver reservas ou planos no lugar, mas ele claramente não queria que eu me preocupasse com eles. "Oh, e Bella - Billy pode muito bem saber sobre nós, e sobre os lobos Quileute. Se ele sugerir o suficiente que você acha que ele sabe, e você está falando com ele sozinha, isso não colocará ninguém em perigo adicional, você pode falar livremente".**

**"Você acha que isso é provável?" Eu perguntei. Eu me perguntei de repente o que Billy estava fazendo aqui - geralmente Charlie ia para a reserva. Jacob disse que ele queria falar comigo. Ele ia dizer algo sobre os vampiros?**

**"Possivelmente," Edward disse. "Você vai me ligar depois que eles forem embora e me deixar saber o que - se alguma coisa acontecer?"**

**"Claro", eu disse. **

**"Eu te vejo amanhã, no mais tardar, então", Edward disse. **

**Houve uma pausa, onde soou como se ele estivesse pensando as palavras que ****_eu amo_****_muito_****_você_**** e não as dizendo porque Alice disse para ir ****_devagar_**** \- e eu disse: "Sim, amanhã. Feliz Dia dos Namorados!" e desliguei.**

**Teria Alice sido ****_específica_**** sobre o significado de "lento"?**

**"O nome dele é Edward?" Jacob perguntou, soando como se ele não se importasse muito com o nome.**

**"Sim", eu disse, abrindo meu caderno de matemática e encontrando o problema designado no texto. "Você ou Billy têm algum problema alimentar que eu deva saber?"**

**"Eu não tenho certeza se vamos ficar para o jantar, na verdade", disse Jacob. "Se fizermos isso, Billy é diabético, não o alimente com nada muito carregado em carboidratos, mas do contrário ele não é tão cuidadoso com isso. Eu não sou exigente."**

**O jogo terminou e ouvi a TV desligar. **

* * *

**"Bella", disse Billy, rolando para a cozinha. "É bom ver você de novo. Posso incomodá-lo para se juntar a mim para uma caminhada, ou você está muito ocupada?" Ele olhou para o meu dever de casa.**

**"Eu mal comecei", eu disse. "Eu ficaria feliz em ir com você."**

**Charlie e Jacob pegaram a cadeira de rodas de Billy sobre o único degrau da frente com algum esforço, e então eu saí atrás dele. "Se você pudesse me empurrar pelo quarteirão", Billy perguntou educadamente; as estradas estavam em mau estado e não podiam ser fáceis de navegar por ele sozinho.**

**Eu segurei as alças saindo do encosto da cadeira e o empurrei pela calçada em um ritmo constante. "Então", eu disse, "o que você queria falar comigo?"**

**"Charlie me disse que você tem passado muito tempo com os Cullens", ele disse sem mais preâmbulos. **

**Eu manobrei-o em torno de um buraco. "Isso é correto", eu disse.**

**"Você provavelmente não sabe disso", continuou Billy, "mas a família Cullen tem uma reputação desagradável na reserva." **

**"Eu ouvi algo sobre isso, na verdade", eu disse. "Parece-me que mais do que tempo suficiente passou e realmente deveria ter sido esquecido a essa altura." Se Billy não soubesse dos detalhes, se ele estivesse apenas me alertando para ficar longe de uma família rejeitada, isso soaria como se eu estivesse tomando o partido de Charlie e achasse que eles tinham se provado dignos. Se ele soubesse, ele saberia que eu estava falando sobre os setenta anos desde que os vampiros tinham ido pela última vez para Forks.**

**"Você parece bem informada", Billy disse lentamente. Eu não estava posicionada para ver seu rosto, mas ele parecia estar falando muito deliberadamente - tentando não estragar algo importante.**

**"Oh, eu tenho certeza que Charlie fala o tempo todo sobre como eu vou cutucar e cutucar uma pergunta não respondida que acontece de captar meu interesse, até que eu saiba a resposta", eu disse levemente. "Eu sei todos os ****_tipos_**** de coisas."**

**"Mmm. Charlie sabe todos os tipos de coisas?" Billy perguntou, investigando.**

**"Eu acho que ele não tem a mesma atitude em relação aos mistérios", eu disse. "Eu também acho que ele me acha confiável em geral e tem respeito pelo meu julgamento. E eu acho que algumas pessoas são muito, ****_muito_**** ligadas aos seus segredos, e podem não se importar com as pessoas que tropeçam nelas."**

**Billy ficou em silêncio por um minuto; Empurrei-o em torno de um carro estacionado na rua, ajustando pela inclinação, e por pouco evite direcioná-lo para a sarjeta. "Desculpe", eu disse.**

**"Não se preocupe com isso", disse Billy. Ironicamente, eu estava menos desajeitada pilotando a cadeira do que andando na sua ausência - isso me dava algo para segurar. "Você provavelmente está certa sobre Charlie", disse ele depois de outra pausa. "O que ****_você_**** vai fazer sobre os ... guardiões do segredo?"**

**"Se você não pode vencê-los", eu disse alegremente, "junte-se a eles." **

**Billy ficou rígido onde se sentava. "Bella", ele disse em aviso.**

**"Eu conheço os detalhes. Acredite em mim, eu sei. E eu sei sobre o tratado", continuei, depois de procurar vizinhos pela rua - não havia nenhum. "Ele tem uma linguagem muito específica, o que deixa uma brecha útil para eu passar. Eu ficarei bem, Billy."**

**Ele estava segurando seus braços e os nós dos dedos estavam brancos. "****_Bella Swan_****", ele disse novamente. "Você não tem ideia -"**

**Mordi o lábio, lutando contra o desejo de interromper e dizer a ele que eu tinha uma ****_boa_**** ideia, mas as palavras dele falharam e depois de alguns segundos eu disse em voz alta. "Eu fui informada para minha própria satisfação nas partes importantes. Eu não tenho certeza do quanto ****_você_**** sabe", eu disse. "Edward disse que você poderia saber sobre a família dele, e sobre, bem, a ****_sua_**** \- mas não especificou o nível de detalhe. Qualquer coisa que eu possa te contar, para deixá-lo à vontade?"**

**Billy girou a cabeça para me olhar com incredulidade no rosto. Ele se virou sem dizer nada.**

**"Eu realmente gostaria de falar com você sobre o seu próprio tipo", eu disse. De alguma forma, tínhamos entrado no padrão de usar palavras indiretas e era difícil ser a primeira a quebrá-lo. "Parece que houve algumas habilidades antigas perdidas. Acho isso triste - eu gostaria de ajudá-lo a recuperá-las, se você estiver disposto."**

**"Eu sou muito velho", Billy murmurou, e eu não consegui entender a emoção por trás disso - ele queria ser um lobo, como eu pensava, e se sentia triste por não poder? Ele estava feliz por estar a salvo das minhas maquinações? Talvez ele tivesse ****_sido_**** um lobo, setenta anos atrás, e manteve por tempo suficiente para olhar apenas um pouco além dos cinquenta agora - e agora ou se arrependia ou sentia que ele tinha boas razões para desistir.**

**"Nem todo mundo é. Jacob", sugeri. **

**"Você não sabe com o que está brincando, Bella", disse Billy em aviso. **

**"Eu já lhe disse várias vezes que conheço um pouco. Mas não estou planejando fazer nada em breve que diga respeito a você", eu disse. "Ou qualquer coisa que envolva pessoas desinformadas, nunca. Eu não vou aparecer de noite e restaurar todas as antigas tradições de Quileute inesperadamente. Todo mundo precisa fazer suas próprias escolhas. Eu escolhi uma para mim, e eu espero que você entenda isso."**

**Nós fizemos um círculo completo ao redor do quarteirão. Empurrei Billy pela calçada e abri a porta para que pessoas menos propensas a acidentes pudessem levá-lo para o outro lado do degrau.**

**Os Blacks ficaram para o jantar; Billy continuava me dando estranhos olhares, mas não disse mais nada insinuante enquanto Charlie e Jacob observavam. Eu cozinhei peixe, e então fiz uma pequena conversa com Jacob sobre os nossos respectivos trabalhos de casa por cerca de uma hora, antes de terminar meu trabalho, decidi que mantive aparências o suficiente e escapei para visitar meu namorado.**


	11. Capítulo 10: Coven

**Capítulo 10: Coven **

**O mês seguinte foi quase sem problemas. **

**Na primeira quinta-feira de março, Edward e eu pulamos Biologia juntos: ele me avisou que o plano de aula envolvia tipagem sanguínea. Embora ele tenha dito que ficando ao meu redor tanto quanto ele ficava, ele provavelmente tinha desenvolvido a habilidade de tolerar o sangue de ****_outros_**** muito bem, mesmo se estivesse exposto ao ar, não havia sentido em correr o risco ainda mais com um passe para ficar fora da aula como ele tinha. E eu provavelmente teria desmaiado - o que expliquei ao professor no dia seguinte, em tom apologético, o que me evitou a detenção. **

**No sábado seguinte, meus amigos humanos e eu fizemos nossa viagem planejada para a praia. Eu queria convidar Edward junto - com Mike e Jessica finalmente tendo se declarado juntos, e Eric e Lauren se aproximando vagamente desse jeito, parecia um pouco casalesco, exceto por Angela. Mas Edward não era permitido em Quileute e a Primeira Praia estava na área relevante. **

**Algumas crianças Quileute apareceram enquanto estávamos lá; Jacob, entre eles, foi direto para mim. Eu reclamei conspicuamente sobre a ausência de Edward depois de cumprimentá-lo. Isso levou Jacob a me contar "histórias assustadoras" sobre os Cullen, uma vez que ele percebeu que era aquele Edward com quem eu estava namorando. Eles não acrescentaram nenhum dado factual ao meu estoque, exceto pelo boato de que era contra a lei tribal matar lobos. Consegui que ele desenvolvesse um pouco o elenco de personagens: Jacob ****_era_**** descendente de anciões tribais e apontava para outros na praia que também tinham uma ascendência interessante. Eu tinha certeza de que todos poderiam se tornar lobos sob as condições certas, presumindo que os genes tivessem ficado por perto. O que eu não sabia era se essa era uma boa amostragem de Quileutes jovens o suficiente - era possível que lobos em potencial ficassem juntos com mais frequência e era por isso que esse grupo havia chegado junto. **

**No dia 13, um domingo, visitei novamente o campo de beisebol dos vampiros, desta vez para assisti-los no seu uso habitual. Todos os Cullen gostavam de beisebol, mas como um vampiro batendo em uma bola com toda a sua força era muito ****_barulhento_****, eles optavam por jogar apenas quando havia trovão por perto para cobrir sua atividade. Restringia a data do jogo também o desejo de não estar chovendo onde eles jogavam, o que os deixava com alguns poucos dias apropriados, mas Alice era bem capaz de prevê-los com antecedência. Edward me pegou na minha casa para me levar até lá (de carro a maior parte do tempo, e me carregando da casa para o campo). **

**Como o médium residente previra, o campo estava completamente seco, enquanto Forks propriamente dita foi inundada por chuvas torrenciais e iluminada por raios. Eu sentei na grama, ao lado de Esme, que arbitrou enquanto os outros jogavam, deixando duas equipes de três. Beisebol de vampiro era tudo o que eu esperava: muito rápido para os meus olhos seguirem. Eu gostei principalmente das expressões nos rostos dos jogadores quando eles ainda estavam entre momentos de ação - variações de frustração e triunfo. Às vezes, interpelavam-se mutuamente, chegando a insultos razoavelmente criativos (embora eu não tivesse como saber se eram originais para essa ocasião). Esme e eu conversamos preguiçosamente quando ela não precisava declarar seguro ou fora. **

**Quinze minutos no jogo, Alice congelou entre a primeira base e a segunda. Emmett a marcou, derrubando-a com seu impulso. Ela pulou de pé novamente, parecendo frustrada e enxotando Emmett e seus protestos para longe. Edward, no campo externo, aproximou-se mais e ficou ao lado de sua irmã. "Alice", ele murmurou. Eu vi seus lábios se movendo, e eu sabia que os outros vampiros podiam ouvir o que se passava entre eles, mas eu não conseguia. Ela estava vendo algo e ele estava assistindo e isso alarmava os dois ... **

**Edward apareceu ao meu lado. Os outros se aproximaram mais devagar, formando um semicírculo solto. "Bella," Edward disse, "há três outros vampiros, não amigos nossos, na área. Alice os viu antes, mas eles decidiram ir para o norte sem chegar muito perto, até que eles ouviram o jogo e puderam dizer que não era trovões. Eles estão curiosos, eu não posso viajar tão rapidamente carregando você quanto eu posso sozinho. Mesmo que eu pudesse, seu cheiro ainda estaria no campo, obviamente novo, e a última coisa que queremos é que eles comecem a caçar você." Ele disse tudo isso apenas lento o suficiente para eu entender as palavras, e assim que ele terminou de me informar, ele se virou para sua família e eles começaram a falar muito rapidamente. Eu peguei um punhado das palavras. **

**"...com sede?" disse a voz de alguém, possivelmente da Esme. Edward balançou a cabeça - ****_pensei_**** naquela pergunta - e isso pareceu um pequeno alívio. **

**"Apenas três ..." zombou Emmett. **

**"Quanto tempo?" Eu pensei que esse era o Carlisle. A resposta continha o número 'cinco', mas eu não peguei a unidade - minutos eram mais prováveis, eu julguei ... **

**"Todos", disse Carlisle sobre o zumbido de conversa agitada, e os outros se acalmaram. "Vamos apenas continuar o jogo. Edward disse que eles estão simplesmente curiosos". **

**"Esme, você pega", Edward disse com uma voz dura. "Eu vou chamar." Ela não protestou e foi para o seu lugar. Edward se posicionou na minha frente, olhando furiosamente para a distância, na direção que eu imaginei que os outros vampiros se aproximariam. **

**"Existe algo que eu possa fazer para cheirar menos óbvio?" Eu perguntei. **

**"Coloque seu cabelo para baixo", Edward disse, rosnando baixinho - claramente antecipando uma briga. Eu puxei para fora do meu rabo de cavalo e agitei sobre o meu rosto. Eu me encolhi o mais pequena que pude sob o casaco. ****_Pareça não-apetitosa_****, eu disse a mim mesmo, mas não sabia como fazer isso. Se chegasse a uma briga, os Cullens ganhariam, pensei - pelos números -, mas poderia haver baixas. Alguém poderia morrer. ****_Edward_**** poderia morrer. Eu olhei para ele, espiando através das lacunas na cortina do meu cabelo, e sabia que ele faria isso sem hesitar se isso fosse me salvar. **

**Eu apertei meus lábios nas palavras que eu queria dizer, provocadas pelo perigo - não era um bom momento para ter essa conversa; seria dramático, mas não inteligente, e eu não queria ser dramática se isso colocasse alguém em maior perigo ... **

**O jogo prosseguiu tensamente. Todos os batedores começaram a não bater, não querendo mandar alguém correndo atrás de uma bola que saiu do campo como a maioria dos hits sólidos. Os jogadores mais avançados espreitavam as bordas da clareira, prestando menos atenção ao jogo. **

**E então os outros vampiros chegaram. Havia três: um macho indescritível com cabelos arenosos entrou primeiro na clareira, depois recuou para deixar que um homem mais moreno, mais musculoso, com uma estranha tonalidade de oliva em sua pele calcária, assumisse a liderança. A última a chegar foi uma mulher com cabelos cor de laranja brilhantes, longos, encaracolados e cheios de detritos da floresta. Todos eles tinham andamentos ferozes e felinos, obviamente predatórios, e usavam roupas de mochileiros mas sem sapatos. **

**Seus olhos eram um vinho tinto escuro. **

**Carlisle se aproximou deles com os braços abertos sem ameaças; Emmett seguiu um pouco para a esquerda e Jasper para a direita. Foi um pequeno consolo notar que o líder do coven desconhecido era apenas o igual ao Jasper em tamanho, e diminuído pelo grande volume de Emmett. Eu não tinha certeza do quanto isso importava, mas parecia que sim. Os visitantes (eu ficava me forçando a escolher alternativas para a palavra "inimigos" em minha mente - eles ainda não tinham provado que eram, não tão diretamente) caíram em poses mais casuais, e o líder pálido e azeitonado sorriu, mostrando-se brilhante até dentes. Entre estocadas de medo, tive um vago interesse intelectual em ver os clãs se encontrarem; Era o tipo de coisa sobre o comportamento de vampiro que eu precisaria saber mais tarde - se eu não morresse então e ali. **

**"Nós pensamos ter ouvimos algo interessante", disse o moreno. "Eu sou Laurent; Estes são Victoria e James." Ele indicou a mulher de cabelos de fogo e o homem de aparência comum ao lado dela. Victoria e James trocaram um olhar; Tive a súbita intuição de que eles eram companheiros, com Laurent sem o seu ou separados dele. **

**"Eu sou Carlisle. Esta é a minha família, Emmett e Jasper, Alice, Rosalie e Esme, Edward e Bella", Carlisle disse. Ele acenou para nós em grupos vagos, evitando chamar a atenção para os indivíduos. Fiquei momentaneamente surpresa por ele ter me incluído na família - mas é claro que ele não queria me mostrar como uma simples futura nora para o benefício de Laurent. **

**Laurent pegou o equipamento de beisebol. "Você tem espaço para mais alguns jogadores?" ele perguntou, soando amigável e inquisitivo. Eu me perguntei se eu parecia suspeitamente não-vampírica, agachada sob o meu casaco quando nenhum vampiro teria sido incomodado pelo frio. Nenhum deles ainda tentou me comer. Eu tentei me segurar do jeito que eu poderia se eu não fosse comestível. **

**"Na verdade, nós estávamos terminando", Carlisle disse, combinando com o tom de Laurent, soando vagamente arrependido, como se ele tivesse gostado de nada mais do que ter uma pegadinha com as criaturas antropofágicas que estavam diante dele. "Mas talvez outra hora. Você está planejando ficar na área por muito tempo?" **

**"Estamos indo para o norte", disse Laurent, "mas estavam curiosos para ver quem estava na vizinhança. Não encontramos nenhuma companhia há muito tempo." Exceto pelo jantar. O jantar provavelmente fazia uma companhia terrível, entretanto, tagarelando e implorando por sua vida, e isso foi se você parasse para falar ... **

**"Esta região é geralmente vazia, exceto por nós e o visitante ocasional, como vocês", disse Carlisle. O clã de Laurent parecia relaxado e casual; Eu me perguntei se Jasper estava afetando eles, e decidi agradecê-lo fervorosamente se ele estivesse. **

**"Qual é o seu alcance de caça?" Laurent perguntou, tom casual. A questão não assumiu ****_abertamente_**** que os Cullens caçavam humanos - eles tinham que ter visto os olhos de ouro, mas eles sabiam o que isso significava? **

**Carlisle descreveu os arredores de Forks, cobrindo a área de La Push em sua reivindicação, embora os Cullen não se aventurassem lá, e então disse: "Nós mantemos uma residência permanente nas proximidades. Há outro assentamento permanente como o nosso perto de Denali." **

**"Permanente?" perguntou Laurent, parecendo interessado. "Como você gerencia isso?" Eles ainda não perceberam que eu era humana? Meu perfume era supostamente forte no campo - o vento estava errado, mas eles supostamente teriam me cheirado mesmo se eu estivesse ****_fora_****. **

**"É uma longa história", Carlisle disse, e então ele os convidou para a casa deles - eu não tinha ideia do que ele estava pensando. Não havia como eu sair desse campo sem revelar a falta de jeito humano ou ser implausivelmente carregada. Ele estava planejando levá-los para lá em um grupo fragmentado enquanto Edward circulava por outra direção comigo? Será que ele achava que Laurent estava intrigado o suficiente para evitar me caçar enquanto houvesse informação a ser obtida? Laurent parecia curioso - James e Victoria menos. **

**Laurent disse que o convite era bem-vindo. Carlisle então fez um pedido para que eles não caçassem na área dos Cullen, com base no fato de que eles precisavam ficar escondidos. Laurent concordou prontamente; seu clã acabara de comer. (Eu contive um arrepio.) E então, quando Carlisle começou a dizer algo mais, uma brisa soprou por mim na direção errada ... **

**Edward ficou totalmente rígido e James de repente estava, como se estivesse sob uma luz estroboscópica, de frente para mim em uma pose agachada agressiva, dentes arreganhados, narinas dilatadas. **

**Edward rosnou como algum tipo de animal, não as inofensivas e pequenas que eu ouvi os vampiros fazerem - era uma ameaça, cheia de violência, uma declaração que Edward estava preparado para matar se James desse um passo muito perto. Eu tinha tantas razões para ter medo: ****_Meu namorado pode soar assim. _****_Esses vampiros podem me matar. _****_Eles podem matar Edward._****_Ele pode matá-los. _****_Se eles têm amigos e ele os mata, eles podem nos encontrar ..._**

**"O que é isso?" perguntou Laurent, claramente espantado. Ele não parecia ter captado meu cheiro tão fortemente quanto James - e Victoria mal reagiu, exceto para fixar sua atenção em seu companheiro - mas ele claramente conhecia a situação agora. **

**"Ela está conosco", Carlisle disse a eles, apontando a declaração mais para James do que para Laurent. **

**"Você trouxe um lanche?" Laurent perguntou incrédulo. Seu pé se moveu para frente. Os lábios de Edward se curvaram para trás, mostrando todos os dentes, e ele soltou outro rosnado mais feroz. **

**"Eu ****_disse_****," corrigiu Carlisle bruscamente, "ela está conosco." **

**Laurent ficou perplexo. "Mas ela é ****_humana_****." Ele não soou hostil - mas nem fez um movimento para verificar James, que ainda parecia pronto para atacar. Emmett mudou de posição um pouco, e James lentamente se endireitou, mas continuou olhando para mim - Edward não se mexeu. **

**"Parece que temos muito a aprender um sobre o outro", disse Laurent, tentando neutralizar a hostilidade. Se Jasper estivesse usando seus talentos, eles não eram tão eficazes quanto eu imaginava. **

**"De fato," disse Carlisle com firmeza. **

**Laurent continuou. "Mas gostaríamos de aceitar o seu convite. E, claro, não prejudicaremos a menina humana. Não vamos caçar no seu território, como dissemos." **

**James olhou para Laurent incrédulo e então olhou para Victoria, cujos olhos estavam passando de um lado para o outro sem se acomodar em nenhum lugar por mais de um momento. Ela parecia nervosa, mas não muito interessada em me comer - se eu estivesse lendo direito. **

**Carlisle olhou fixamente para Laurent, e então disse: "Nós vamos mostrar o caminho para você". E então ele chamou Jasper, Rosalie e Esme para se juntarem a ele e ao coven estrangeiro. Eles formaram uma linha que me impediu de ver. Alice apareceu ao meu lado assim que ficou claro que ele não a queria com o grupo maior; Emmett ficou para trás com mais relutância e manteve os olhos em James enquanto ele voltava para nós. **

**Eu ainda estava sentada na grama, rígida de medo. Edward me pegou sem cerimônia e apertou-me com tanta força que era quase desconfortável, mas era melhor do que se aconchegar no meu casaco. Nós quatro saímos pela floresta. Sob as árvores, estava escuro como breu; nem mesmo os tentáculos do pôr do sol filtrado pelas nuvens que iluminavam o campo eram visíveis através das folhas. Edward normalmente parecia empolgado quando corria, mas não dessa vez - ele estava fugindo da raiva pura. Eu me perguntei o quanto foi difícil para ele evitar atacar James no instante em que minha espécie foi revelada. **

**Chegamos ao gigantesco jipe de Emmett e Edward me jogou no banco de trás. Emmett deslizou ao meu lado, Alice pegou o banco do passageiro, e Edward estava ligando o motor. **

**"Onde estamos indo?" Eu perguntei em voz baixa, quando eu encontrei onde minhas cordas vocais tinham ido. **

**"Longe", Edward disse com força. Ele soou como se não quisesse me responder, ele estava apenas me respondendo mecanicamente porque eu precisava ser respondida. O velocímetro estava sobrecarregado pela velocidade louca que ele estava exigindo. Eu não sabia onde o carro estava no escuro. "Temos que te levar para longe daqui. Agora." **

* * *

**"Por quê?" Eu perguntei. "Isso não faz sentido; Laurent disse que eles não iriam caçar em seu território, é mais seguro para mim ficar aqui." **

**"James não vai respeitar esse acordo", disse Edward com força, forçando cada palavra em sua garganta com imenso esforço. "Ele é um rastreador." **

**Emmett reagiu a essa palavra consideravelmente mais do que eu, ficando rígido em seu assento. Alice pareceu reconhecer também. Eu disse: "Um o quê?" **

**"Ele tem um poder", disse Edward. "Caçar é sua paixão, sua obsessão. E ele quer você em particular. Você é o tipo mais irresistível de presa - um único elemento vulnerável em um grande coven de protetores. Ele está comprometido com a caça agora e ele não pode ser parado a menos que o matemos". **

**"Então por que correr? Se ele me seguir aonde quer que eu vá até que ele esteja morto ou eu seja pega", eu disse, "então vai chegar a uma briga, não vai? Tem que haver alguma vantagem em ter isso acontecer na nossa área. Ou você quer dizer que ele vai parar quando eu for transformada e você precisar me colocar em um bunker no Alasca, onde eu possa ficar escondida pelos três dias que eu levarei para virar vampiro antes do previsto?" **

**"Ele não é páreo para nós, Edward", Emmett disse. Ele soou como se ele saboreasse a possibilidade de uma luta. **

**"A fêmea, ela está com ele", Edward disse. "E se se transformar em uma briga, o líder deles também irá com eles". **

**"Há o suficiente de nós", zombou Emmett. **

**"Tenho certeza que você poderia vencê-los", eu disse, "mas eu não tenho certeza se você poderia fazer isso sem vítimas. Edward, ele ****_vai_**** perder o interesse se eu for transformada? É esse o plano, ou você estava apenas pensando que eu poderia viver o resto da minha vida em uma série de aviões até que houvesse uma chance de me colocar em uma colônia espacial ou algo assim?" Edward não respondeu. Talvez ele não soubesse - seu tipo de leitura mental captava apenas pensamentos superficiais e poderia deixar lacunas como essa. **

**Alice disse: "Eu não o vejo atacando. Ele vai tentar esperar que a deixemos em paz." **

**Edward rosnou. "Não vai demorar muito para perceber que isso não vai acontecer." **

**"Se ele acha interessante caçar pessoas protegidas e vulneráveis, qual seria o ponto de esperar até você ir embora e depois me encontrar em casa ou algo assim-" Eu engasguei com o resto da palavra. "Charlie. Se ele cruzar meu cheiro em qualquer lugar da cidade, ele encontrará Charlie". **

**"Ela está certa", disse Alice. **

**"E não seria ****_interessante_****", eu disse, "isso não tornaria isso muito mais divertido para James, se ele tivesse meu pai como refém e me tivesse desesperadamente trabalhando contra você para fugir de minhas proteções em troca da vida de Charlie?" **

**Edward rosnou novamente; Comecei a temer pela integridade estrutural da coluna de direção. **

**"Então vamos buscá-lo", disse Emmett. "Se James ainda está esperando por nós para deixá-la sozinha, isso é seguro, não é?" **

**"Virar Charlie não faz parte do plano!" Eu chorei. "Se nós o agarrarmos, mesmo que você consiga fingir ser humano perfeitamente, as escolhas ainda são fugir para sempre ou, eventualmente, lutar com James. E você não acha que ele virá em silêncio, não é?" Charlie estava muito mais ligado a Forks do que eu. Ele tinha um trabalho que ele amava, amizades duradouras com as quais ele se importava, ele estava na reserva Quileute o tempo todo ... **

**Edward apertou a mandíbula. "O clã visitou a casa. Laurent ainda está lá, conversando com Carlisle; James e Victoria olharam ao redor um pouco e se desculparam", ele relatou. Ele estava dirigindo rapidamente, mas eu acho que as mentes de sua família ainda podem estar no alcance. "Eles afirmaram que planejam continuar sua rota original, e seguiram na direção correta, tanto quanto Carlisle podia ver, mas poderiam facilmente ter voltado. Laurent está expressando interesse em visitar os Denalis." **

**"Olha", eu disse. "Estamos pensando sobre isso de uma maneira completamente confusa." **

**"Qual é a sua ideia?" perguntou Alice. **

**"Eu não tenho um ainda. Aguente firme." Eu respirei fundo. **

**_O que eu quero?_**

**Eu queria viver. Eu queria que Charlie e todos os Cullens vivessem. Nessa - eu tive que admitir para mim mesmo para ter a ****_melhor_**** chance de conseguir o que eu queria - aproximadamente nessa ordem. Era horrível perceber que eu não morreria por Charlie, e eu esperava nunca estar em uma posição onde isso fosse realmente a troca, mas eu sabia que ****_Charlie_**** iria insistir que eu fosse a única a viver se chegasse a isso, o que era uma espécie de salvação para a culpa. **

**Eu me senti menos terrível em me preferir aos Cullens. Edward, provavelmente ainda mais do que Charlie, iria se arriscar em qualquer perigo se isso me desse uma chance melhor. Eu meio que suspeitava que ele era emocionalmente vulnerável o suficiente para que ele literalmente não pudesse viver sem mim - que, se eu aparecesse morta, ele se banharia calmamente em napalm, esperando, em sua confusão teológica confusa, se unir a mim de alguma forma. Os outros eram amigos - Alice em particular era uma boa amiga - mas eu simplesmente não os conhecia há tanto tempo. Além disso, eles não queriam que Edward se sentisse compelido a se banhar em napalm também. **

**_Se _****a vida de todos estivesse assegurada, eu queria que todos os envolvidos tivessem conhecimento mútuo dessa sobrevivência. Eu queria me ater ao meu plano original - terminar o ano letivo, fugir drasticamente para a Europa e trazer meus pais e amigos para o grupo, um por um, em qualquer caso em que Alice dissesse que poderíamos fazer isso com segurança. **

**_O que eu tenho? _****E a sub-pergunta, o ****_que eu sei?_**

**A principal prioridade absoluta de Edward era minha vida - mas ele era suscetível a raciocinar mal sobre o que isso significava e não seria necessariamente fácil estabelecer um acordo sobre a melhor forma de protegê-lo. Emmett estava louco para lutar. Os outros Cullen, como grupo, estavam preparados para me tratar como um membro da família e provavelmente me defenderiam também. Havia sete deles; até se separaram em dois grupos, cada metade era pelo menos uma força igual à do grupo de Laurent. **

**James era um rastreador cuja finalidade na vida era escolher alvos interessantes e comprometer-se a consegui-los. Pelo menos sob a condição de permanecer humana, ele me seguiria até que pelo menos um de nós estivesse morto. Ele provavelmente não sabia sobre os poderes de Edward e Alice, embora ele pudesse ter um pressentimento de Jasper. Ele ****_tinha_**** visto a exibição de Edward no campo, e provavelmente poderia descobrir que havia uma coisa de alma gêmea eterna e vampírica acontecendo lá, e sabia que Edward (e por extensão a família inteira) achava que ele era uma ameaça para mim. Victoria estava com ele, a companheira vampírica tipicamente dedicada. Embora aparentemente caçar não fosse o seu próprio hobby, ou Edward provavelmente teria sido capaz de captar intenções semelhantes dela. Laurent não era pessoalmente hostil, mas tomaria o lado do seu coven em um confronto. **

**No que diz respeito aos Cullen, dinheiro não era problema. Eu não achava que era ****_possível_**** fazer um plano que não envolvesse a compra definitiva de um pequeno país, que poderia impactar suas finanças irrecuperavelmente. Contanto que eu tivesse um Cullen, pelo menos um deles, a bordo com qualquer plano que eu inventasse, eu poderia livremente pedir despesas financeiras. **

**_Qual é a melhor maneira de usar o que eu tenho para conseguir o que eu quero?_**

**Planos selvagens surgiram em minha mente e tentei classificá-los, dividindo plausíveis de insustentáveis. **

**Pelo menos uma das duas coisas ****_tinha_**** que acontecer em um prazo razoavelmente curto, a menos que Edward estivesse errado sobre a implacabilidade de James: James tinha que morrer ou eu tinha que virar. Virar pode não ser uma garantia de dissuadir o caçador, mas me faria menos vulnerável se ele conseguisse passar pelos meus protetores. (Eu não esperava emergir um vampiro equipado com habilidades de luta especializadas, mas pelo menos eu não me pareceria muito com um marshmallow derretendo na textura e ameaça.) O processo levaria três dias, mas poderia ser possível para os vampiros me mover enquanto eu estava incapacitada. **

**"James caça sozinho?" Eu perguntei a Edward. **

**"Sim", ele grunhiu. Ele ainda estava dirigindo absurdamente rápido. Eu não tinha ideia de onde ele estava indo. **

**"Alice, você pode ver se Laurent e Victoria estão realmente indo para Denali?" **

**Alice fechou os olhos; Eu a vi no espelho retrovisor, concentrando-me. "Laurent está", ela disse finalmente. **

**"Laurent realmente apenas está com eles por conveniência", disse Edward. "Eu disse que ele ficaria com eles em uma briga, mas isso se eles fossem todos atacados juntos ..." **

**"Alguém deveria ligar para o grupo em Denali e pedir que eles mantenham Laurent ocupado por um tempo, se puder", eu disse. Emmett tinha um celular nele; Ele abriu e discou um número, murmurando um resumo da situação e pedido ao amigo do outro lado, uma vez que ele foi atendido. "Onde a Victoria está indo?" Eu perguntei a Alice. **

**"Parece que ela vai meio que ... vadiar, ao norte de onde Carlisle disse que nossa área de caça era", relatou Alice. "E esperar por James entrar em contato com ela ou voltar." **

**"Ela vai esperar sozinha?" Eu confirmei. Alice assentiu. "Por quanto tempo James vai esperar que eu fique sozinha antes que ele mude os planos?" **

**"Talvez ... dois dias? Três? Ele ainda não decidiu", disse ela. **

**"O que aconteceria", eu disse, "se nesse tempo você ****_raptasse _****a Victoria?" **

* * *

**O carro estava cheio de um bando de vampiros falando muito rápido para eu seguir, e eu fiz uma careta, irritada. Foi uma boa ideia ou não? Se houvesse algo que James se importasse mais do que me matar, é claro que seria Victoria - se tivéssemos um pouco de tempo, cinco dos Cullens poderiam ir buscá-la enquanto dois em casa ainda deixassem James em desvantagem se ele fizesse um movimento inesperadamente cedo contra mim. E então teriamos influência sobre James, ou uma isca, dependendo - se eu perdi algo importante eu gostaria que eles me contassem. Eu escutei mais. As palavras que eu peguei foram nomes - Cullens e os membros do outro coven - e isso não me disse quase nada. **

**"Ei", eu disse. "Eu realmente não gosto de ficar de fora de uma conversa como esta." **

**"Desculpe, Bella", disse Alice. "Nós gostamos da sua idéia. Estávamos discutindo estratégia - quem deveria ficar para vigiar você e quem deveria ir buscá-la, e como segurá-la assim que a tivermos, e depois o que acontecerá em seguida." **

**"Existe uma maneira de segurar um vampiro, você sabe, realmente segurando ela?" Eu perguntei, imitando agarrando um pulso e pendurado. **

**"Não realmente - não sem poderes que não temos", disse Emmett. "Mas dois poderiam fazê-lo, especialmente se Jasper é um". **

**"Com Laurent fora do caminho, isso deixa mais cinco de nós para dividir entre ter certeza que ele não liberte a Victoria e ter certeza que ele não vai te pegar," Edward murmurou. "Se Jasper e, digamos, Esme, segurarem Victoria, e Alice e eu assistirmos a você, e Emmett, Rosalie e Carlisle confrontarem James em um grupo ... Um deles teria que ficar no telefone com Alice para que ela pudesse passar as informações... Ou talvez Alice devesse ir e Rosalie ou Carlisle deveriam ficar com você ..." Ele se irritou, mas ele não estava tão obviamente cheio de terror em meu nome e fúria contra James como antes. Isso era planejamento, não uma fuga desesperada. **

**"Onde estamos indo?" Eu perguntei incisivamente. **

**"Oh" Edward franziu a testa e começou a desacelerar. "Eu estava dirigindo para o aeroporto. Suponho que devíamos levá-la para casa. Você pode dizer a Charlie que quer que Alice durma com você; eu entrarei pela janela", ele sugeriu. O jipe diminuiu o suficiente para permitir que ele fizesse uma inversão segura. **

**"Isso funciona", eu concordei. "Como vamos impedir que Charlie seja feito refém quando eu tiver que ir para a escola? Devo fingir que estou doente?" Alice viu que enquanto eu conseguisse bons e longos abraços de vampiro por alguns minutos antes de dizer a Charlie que eu não me sentia bem, eu estaria facilmente fria e pegajosa o suficiente para fazê-lo me deixar ficar em casa. Ela seria capaz de ficar ao meu lado abertamente pegando a "permissão" de Carlisle pelo telefone e protestando que eu não deveria ficar sozinha em casa enquanto Charlie estivesse no trabalho. Edward, é claro, estaria se escondendo. **

**"Devemos mesmo manter Victoria viva?" Emmett perguntou. "Serão dois lutadores que ela vai amarrar apenas por ser sequestrada. Acho que devemos matá-la. Pegue um pouco de cabelo primeiro para provar que chegamos até ela, e talvez espere o tempo suficiente para fazer perguntas pessoais e fazer com que Ed tire as respostas dela para que possamos 'provar' a James que nós a temos em algum lugar. Mas então - eu quero dizer, nós vamos ter que matar James, você sabe. Ela não vai aguentar isso. Cedo é mais fácil do que mais tarde." **

**Edward e Alice pareciam considerar isso uma pergunta justa. Eu me senti um pouco enjoada planejando a morte de Victoria. Eu sabia que ela era uma assassina e provavelmente não tinha nenhuma chance real de deixar de ser uma, e que ela provavelmente ****_não_**** toleraria a morte de seu companheiro de forma ****_não-_****violenta, o que provavelmente seria necessário para autodefesa ... mas Victoria não tinha feito, ****_pessoalmente,_**** nada contra mim ****_ainda_****, ou sequer formou a intenção de fazê-lo, e isso pareceu colocá-la em uma situação diferente. Eu não falei disso. ****_Eu quero viver_****, eu disse a mim mesmo. E era verdade: meu desconforto em orquestrar a execução de Victoria não se compara ao medo doentio que senti quando James olhou para mim como uma deliciosa bebida. **

**Quem quer que ela tenha comido em seguida provavelmente também queria viver. **

* * *

**Edward dirigiu menos maníaco em direção a minha casa. Emmett ligou para sua esposa enquanto estávamos no caminho, proferiu um mingau exagerado para Rosalie, então ela teria uma boa desculpa para sair do alcance de voz de Laurent, e então resumiu o plano para ela. Chegamos a minha casa por volta das dez, e eu entrei de braços dados com Alice, implorando a Charlie por uma festa do pijama e me apoiando muito em minhas limitadas habilidades de atuação. Alice era muito melhor nisso do que eu, e tagarelou sobre pintar nossas unhas, e como ela não podia ****_esperar_**** para trançar meu cabelo porque o dela não era longo o suficiente e Rosalie e Esme não a deixavam fazer as delas, e ela ****_tinha_**** que falar mal do namorado com alguém que não morava na mesma casa e - Charlie finalmente nos levou para cima, oprimido pela excitação feminina. Alice me seguiu pelas escadas com um guincho alegre que eu pensei que provavelmente fosse desnecessário. **

**Quando chegamos ao meu quarto, Edward estava esperando lá - andando de um lado para o outro. "Você pode encarar uma parede o tempo suficiente para eu mudar, por favor?" Eu perguntei a ele incisivamente. Ele suspirou levemente e obedientemente olhou para a porta do meu armário. Eu pulei em meu pijama com gratidão - eu meio que queria um banho também, mas eu não tinha certeza se Edward iria me tolerar gastar tanto tempo fora de sua linha de visão até que ele se acalmasse um pouco mais. Isso poderia esperar. Se os vampiros tinham um problema com o cheiro que eu emitia, não era com o fato de que era nojento. Minha roupa do dia estava suja de onde eu estava sentada no campo, e estava coberta com o suor que aparentemente vinha com o medo imediato pela vida de alguém. Eu a joguei no cesto. **

**Assim que Alice viu que Laurent havia deixado a casa dos Cullen, ela ligou para Esme e pediu uma bolsa para passar a noite (que deveria conter um número de itens de contingência que não eram da noite para o dia, como vários milhares de dólares em dinheiro, caso tivéssemos que desaparecer). Esme foi obrigada a fazer dois minutos de conversa fiada com Charlie sobre como sua filha boba organizou espontaneamente a festa do pijama sem pensar em arrumar qualquer coisa, ha ha, e ela apenas levaria a bolsa no andar de cima e estaria saindo. Ela deixou a bolsa com a gente, deu a Alice e Edward um beijo na testa, bateu no meu cabelo, e depois saiu de novo. Para ir ajudar a matar Victoria. **

**Eu esperava que Victoria não matasse nenhum deles. **

**Cinco vampiros, incluindo Jasper, deveriam ser o suficiente para derrubar um que não tinha poder ou um tão discreto que nem Alice nem Edward o pegaram. Devia. E se eles não morressem, mas fossem apenas rasgados em pedaços, eles poderiam ser reunidos novamente - ela não teria a chance de transformá-los em pó ou os materiais para incendiá-los - **

**Doeu pensar nisso. Eu fui para a cama e enterrei minha cabeça no travesseiro. Alice estava na janela e Edward na porta, desperto, vigilante, enquanto eu cai no sono com esforço. **

* * *

**Edward e Alice eram meus companheiros quase constantes pelos próximos três dias, que passei inteiramente no meu quarto ou a um metro e meio pelo corredor no banheiro. (Edward olhou intensamente para Alice quando ela sugeriu que talvez eu não precisasse ser acompanhada ao banheiro quando a visão dela estava limpa para James, e depois disso ela passou a ir comigo; eu me acostumei com isso depois de um tempo.) Eles se escondiam quando Charlie estava nas proximidades; Felizmente, ele não ficou fuçando minhas coisas. **

**Na segunda-feira, muito cedo pela manhã, Edward trocou brevemente seus deveres de guarda com Carlisle, a fim de executar a ideia de Emmett de recuperar informações pessoais de Victoria sem sua cooperação entusiasmada. Ele voltou algumas horas depois, sombrio, mas parecendo um pouco mais à vontade com o estado do mundo e sua população de vampiros hostis. Victoria tinha um telefone, mas não um número com o qual ligar para James: ele deveria ligar para ela primeiro. Então não havia uso imediato para ela como isca para atrair James para uma armadilha. Ela só seria útil como uma maneira de desequilibrá-lo quando chegasse a hora de lutar. **

**Esme e Rosalie seguiam meu pai enquanto ele fazia seu trabalho, caso James tentasse pegar ele. Carlisle foi para o trabalho como de costume e deixou escapar que todos os seus filhos tinham alguma doença que ele se preocupou em tornar clinicamente plausível. **

**James estava indeciso. A décima vez que Alice rosnou para si mesma sobre dores de cabeça, eu comecei a suspeitar que ele de alguma forma sabia sobre o poder dela. Se ele fosse um grande caçador, por que faria tais planos frágeis e os descartaria tão prontamente? Isso estava ****_nos_**** frustrando, e muito bem, mas só poderia atrasá-lo com a maioria dos alvos. Talvez ele não se importasse em estar descansado, desde que ele destruísse sua presa da maneira mais elegante possível.**

**Mas Alice continuou vendo flashes razoavelmente estáveis de seus planos imediatos, muito próximos para esconder a indecisão. E destes, ela pôde concluir, na manhã de terça-feira, que ele estava no Arizona.**

**Extrair essa informação de Alice era como arrancar dentes. Eu sabia que ela tinha visto algo, porque ela e Edward faziam caretas um para o outro do jeito que faziam quando ele lia sua mente e ele falava baixo demais para eu ouvir ****_qualquer coisa_****, até mesmo um balbucio excessivamente rápido.**

**"Por que?", Perguntei, quando finalmente a incitei a entregar essa informação, "você não queria me dizer que James está no Arizona? Seria melhor se ele estivesse na Sibéria, mas em relação a, digamos Seattle, Arizona é muito bom". **

**"Porque sua mãe mora no Arizona", Edward disse com relutância. **

**"Sim", eu disse, "mas ela não está lá ****_agora_****. Ela está na Flórida, com Phil." Uma coisa que era muito fácil de fazer sem sair do meu quarto (junto com o dever de casa que Angela me trouxe todos os dias, forçando-me a parecer convincentemente doente) foi manter contato com Renée por e-mail, mas os vampiros não espionavam minha correspondência, aparentemente.**

**_"Oh", _****disse Alice, parecendo se sentir muito boba.**

**"Então por que James estaria lá?" Edward perguntou, levantando as mãos.**

**"Eu não sei", admiti, e não sabia mesmo. Claro que poderia ter algo a ver com Renée, mas ele poderia ter outras tarefas em sua vida que ele queria realizar. Isso envolvia ir ao Arizona, quando ele estava indo para o norte de Washington antes ... e o que ele queria fazer enquanto sua companheira esperava por ele (então ele pensou) ... isso não fazia sentido depois de tudo. Talvez ele ****_achasse que_**** Renée estava lá e partiria quando descobrisse que ela não estava. Tentei pensar se haveria alguma maneira de rastreá-la até a Flórida. Talvez seus poderes de rastreamento não fossem impedidos pelos aviões, mas nenhum de meus guardiões sabia. Não havia ninguém para quem ela deixaria um bilhete. Evidências da ocupação de Phil estavam espalhadas pela casa, e podiam permitir que uma pessoa inteligente determinasse seu paradeiro - e o dela por extensão. Era uma pista. Uma vantagem a mais do que eu queria que James tivesse.**

**"Ele vai estar na Flórida?" Eu pedi a Alice, desculpas na minha voz pela provável dor de cabeça. "Ou ficar no Arizona por muito tempo?"**

**Ela franziu o rosto, parecendo infeliz. "Eu ... eu o vejo na Flórida. Sim. Eu não posso dizer exatamente onde, mas ... há um sinal. Ele vai estar na Flórida."**

**Eu suguei o ar através dos meus dentes. "Precisamos obter um detalhe sobre a minha mãe."**

**"Nós já estamos divididos demais", irritou-se Edward. **

**"Minha ****_mãe_****, Edward", eu retruquei. "Se alguém pode estar tentando pegar Esme para machucá-la, e ela mesma não é uma vampira, você iria querer ela protegida."**

**Isso era indiscutível. Eventualmente, foi decidido que Alice pertencia o mais próximo possível de James, para dar a esse grupo a melhor chance de matá-lo e tornar toda a guarda desnecessária. O mesmo argumento se aplicava a Edward, na verdade, mas ele se recusou a sair do meu lado, então Jasper foi com ela. Emmett foi também, como o lutador fisicamente mais forte. Eles partiram na manhã de quarta-feira, que Alice prometeu que ainda os colocaria na Flórida antes da chegada de James.**

**Quando Carlisle não estava no trabalho, ele ficou perto da minha casa. Quando Charlie não estava no trabalho, Esme e Rosalie também. Mas durante o dia, eram apenas eu e Edward.**

**Eu não pude deixar de notar que, quando a tarde de quarta-feira chegou, os olhos de Edward estavam muito perto do preto. **

**"Você precisa caçar logo", eu disse. "Hoje à noite, quando os outros aparecerem."**

**Edward rangeu os dentes. Ele nunca gostou de estar longe de mim e o fato de que James me queria morta não estava melhorando sua capacidade de funcionar sem mim ali, visivelmente intacta. Mas eu não podia ir caçar com ele, e se ele ficasse com mais fome, ele seria quase um perigo. Então Edward escapou na noite, tomando o tempo para me colocar na cama primeiro.**

**Além disso, James estava longe, a caminho da Flórida, sendo perseguido por três vampiros juntos quatro vezes o seu tamanho. **

**E é claro que foi uma surpresa completa quando ele me capturou de qualquer maneira. **

* * *

**Eu estava dormindo quando ele me pegou. Presumi, quando acordei e notei que estava amarrado no banco de trás de um veículo em movimento dirigido por James, que havia clorofórmio ou algo dessa natureza envolvida - ou eu teria acordado no processo. O que eu não consegui descobrir foi como James passou por Carlisle, Esme e Rosalie. Eu também não sabia ao certo por que ele me levara viva.**

**Acontece que ele não me amordaçou, então passei dez minutos forçando o terror entorpecente ao fundo da minha mente para me permitir fazer perguntas. ****_Se ele me quisesse morta eu estaria morta,_**** eu disse a mim mesma. ****_Eu não estou morta. _****_Ele está indo para algum lugar. Ele não vai me matar até chegar lá. O temor não é útil de nenhuma maneira ou forma. _****Repeti as frases para mim mesmo, deixando-as atravessar a minha mente em um loop e tentei encontrar uma maneira confortável de deitar no banco, o que se provou impossível. Essa realização me livrou completamente do medo. Era muito apropriado que a situação fosse descartada tão facilmente. Eu mal podia deixar de lado o suficiente para me deixar pensar em volta. E frases completas, ou partes delas, embora tremessem como gelatina.**

**"Como...?" **

**James sorriu. Eu estava disposta em tal ângulo que pude ver o canto mais à direita de sua boca. "Oi, Bella", ele disse. "Eu ****_aposto _****que você é curiosa. Eu vou te contar todos os tipos de petiscos interessantes enquanto eu te mato. Eu estou planejando mandar para o seu namorado o vídeo, e será mais interessante assim. Mas eu não tenho interesse em me repetir."**

**Meu cérebro entrou em ação. **

**_Eu quero viver. Eu tenho o poder da fala. Como posso conseguir o que quero?_**

**E então eu falei as palavras. **

* * *

**"Você não sabe?" Eu perguntei, fingindo surpresa. Eu não tive que esconder o terror em minha voz - as mentiras que eu tinha formado em pânico para me proteger não me pediam para fingir ser invulnerável ou de ter um desejo de morte, então eu ainda podia agir com tanto medo quanto eu estava na medida em que isso não interferisse de falar. Mas eu precisava sobrepor outras coisas além disso. "Sobre a recompensa? Mas não há outro motivo para me sequestrar", perguntei, quando James não disse nada.**

**"Do que você está falando?" **

**"Espere um minuto - por que você ****_acha que_**** eles estavam me mantendo por perto?" Eu perguntei. "Isso não parece meio estranho?" **

**"Não é seu namorado, então?" **

**Eu fiz um pequeno bufo. "Você pensou isso porque ele rosnou para você? Não, isso teria sido muito mais agradável ao redor, tenho certeza", eu disse. A oscilação da minha voz entre o medo real e o falso desprezo provocou um efeito interessante. "Ele só queria me deixar indiferente aos Volturi, para receber a recompensa."**

**"Mm-hm." James não estava acreditando - bem - mas eu não terminei. **

**"Eles não me disseram muito diretamente - não havia razão", eu disse. "Mas eles falam ao meu redor. Não há muita escolha, uma vez que eles nunca me deixaram em paz - eu não sei como você passou por eles. Eles disseram que eu sou uma ****_bruxa_****, que os Volturi gostam de transformar bruxas. Eles ligam para alguém com um nome latim engraçado - Caius, eu acho - e fez um acordo que eles me entregariam aos tais de Volturi."**

**"O que os Volturi estavam oferecendo?" James perguntou, começando a ficar curioso.**

**"Deixe-me pensar se eu consigo lembrar as palavras exatas ... Era ****_algo_**** sobre a imunidade da regra sobre manter-se em segredo", eu refleti. "Eu acho que eles realmente gostam de ter um assentamento permanente e gostaria que fosse ... mais permanente? Que seria bom para as pessoas perceberem que não envelhecem? Eles estavam falando o tempo todo sobre como eles teriam que ter certeza a palavra não foi longe demais, que poderia ser apenas uma cidade, mas eles ainda ****_realmente_**** queriam, o suficiente para me dar para os tais de Volturi. Eles tiveram que esperar alguns dias antes de me levar para a Itália porque o outro dois com quem não falaram ao telefone, Aro e outro cara de nome latino ... Marcus ou algo assim?"**

**James deu um leve aceno, mais investido na conversa agora. "Aro e Marcus", continuei. "Eles estavam fora de sua cidade lidando com alguém que quebrou alguma regra. Os Volturi devem ser realmente poderosos, hein?" Eu me maravilhei. "Quero dizer, aquelas pessoas que me prenderam, eu teria tentado fugir, mas não teria como fazer isso. E havia sete delas. Eu não sei como você me tirou, quero dizer wow. Eu não posso imaginar o que os assustaria, mas eles com certeza queriam a permissão dos Volturi antes deles fazerem qualquer coisa." Eu fiz uma pausa, para efeito. "Uau. Aposto que os Volturi ficarão ****_putos_**** se não puderem ter a bruxa que eles queriam depois de tudo. Talvez eles matem todos eles. Serve ****certinho ****para eles", eu cuspi. A implicação implícita era que James também correria o risco de ira dos Volturi se fosse responsável pela perda da bruxa desejada.**

**Foi um blefe. Um blefe escandaloso inventado em muito pouco tempo e muita adrenalina. Mas ele ****_sabia _****que eu tinha toda a motivação para mentir como um tapete, e ****_já_**** planejava me matar e ****_já_**** tinha os meios para fazê-lo. Qualquer coisa que eu pudesse dizer a ele que não o fizesse me matar mais cedo ou mais devagar era uma melhoria em potencial.**

**Eu teria recuado em um piscar de olhos se ele mostrasse alguma inclinação para se irritar com o fato de que eu estava falando, ou com a probabilidade de que eu estava contando histórias. Eu queria me estabelecer como o objeto útil que poderia ser destruído ****_ou_**** redimido por valiosos prêmios em dinheiro, e eu queria que ele não acumulasse ódio suficiente para escolher a primeira opção por despeito. Seria pior do que inútil incomodá-lo, ou pelo menos parecer ser a ****_fonte_**** de seu aborrecimento ou emocionalmente precioso para essa fonte.**

**Mas James não estava aborrecido. Ele conseguiu seu alvo. Ele poderia ter me amordaçado e não o fez. Ele poderia ter me dito para calar a boca quando eu comecei a falar, e não o fez.**

**Os Volturi eram o único grupo em que eu conseguia pensar que ****_definitivamente_**** poderia matar James e poderia não ****_me_**** matar além dos clãs Cullen e Denali. E James sabia sobre ****_eles_****. Eu não tinha memorizado nenhum local de reunião ou coisas dessa natureza nas quais eu pudesse esperar atraí-lo para um bom efeito. E então eu estava esperando que os Volturi realmente ****_gostassem _****de bruxas. E que meu poder de bruxa era extenso o suficiente para que eu pudesse provar minha reivindicação ao seu leitor de mentes.**

**"Os Volturi nunca fizeram nada parecido antes", comentou James. **

**"Parece estranho", eu disse. "Eu entendo que eles estão comandando os vampiros há milhares de anos." Eu estava tentando soar um pouco estúpida, muito estúpido para estar deliberadamente enganando James. Eu gostaria de não ter usado a palavra "reunir". Eu continuei, com mais cuidado, "Talvez eles achem que o segredo vai para o inferno de qualquer maneira, já que a tecnologia está ficando tão alta, e é mais difícil de se esconder. E eles querem mais bruxas primeiro, então quando virar o inferno eles ficam no comando. "**

**James foi inteligente o suficiente para colocar essas suposições mal feitas juntas. "Então não é uma grande recompensa, é?"**

**"Eu acho. Aquelas pessoas que me tinham antes realmente queriam isso. Mas eu quero dizer, se você é imortal, eu acho que cem anos ou o que não é tão longo assim? Eu não sei. Poderia levar tanto tempo para a imunidade ser inútil. Parece um longo tempo para ****_mim_****".**

**"Essa foi a única recompensa oferecida pelos Volturi", ele perguntou, "ou aquelas pessoas pediram especificamente?" **

**"Eu não tenho certeza. Eu sei que eles estavam falando sobre como eles já tinham muito dinheiro, e não precisavam de mais", eu disse. "Eu não sei o que todos os Volturi estavam oferecendo ... Eu não sei o que eles têm."**

**"Hm." **

**"Ei", eu disse, "você também é uma bruxa?" **

**Ele sorriu. "Só um pouco." **

**"Você já conheceu os Volturi? Como eles são?" **

**"Eles normalmente não gostam de ser perturbados", ele murmurou. "Mais problemas do que vale a pena ir visitá-los ..."**

**"Oh", eu disse, e fiquei em silêncio. Precisava dar tempo à sua mente para trabalhar.**

**Havia algumas coisas que ele poderia estar pensando, e muitas delas trabalhavam a meu favor. Ele poderia temer os Volturi e ter uma margem de manobra dentro de suas regras como um prêmio valioso. Ele pode admirá-los e querer agradar por si mesmo. Eu poderia imaginar que isso tornaria a caça mais interessante se as vítimas soubessem que ele estava vindo e poderia tentar resistir a ele, embora a resistência não-vampírica seria improvável que fosse particularmente interessante.**

**Eu decidi - por enquanto - ****_não_**** mencionar Victoria. Isso o deixaria com raiva. Eu precisava dele curioso, ambicioso, amante de risco, não zangado. E eu não sabia o quão estreitamente seu gosto por drama estava vencendo em seu gosto por sangue, que ele podia me conduzir calmamente ao redor. A raiva não podia inclinar esse equilíbrio em uma boa direção.**

**"Para onde você está me levando?" Eu perguntei depois de alguns minutos. **

**"O aeroporto", disse ele. **

**"Seattle?" Eu perguntei. "Ou um dos pequeninos?" **

**"Seattle" As respostas curtas não pareciam ser boas luzes verdes para continuar a conversar, então eu deixei cair a cabeça no banco do carro e tentei adormecer. Eu não consegui, mas meio que cochilei até chegarmos ao aeroporto.**

**Eu era capaz, apesar de estar amarrada, de cruzar os dedos. **


	12. Capítulo 11: Volterra

**Capítulo 11: Volterra**

**Eu me perguntei, quando comecei a ver sinais para o aeroporto pela janela, como vampiros passavam pela segurança do aeroporto. Parecia improvável que máquinas de verificação de segurança e afins reagissem normalmente a eles. **

**No momento em que eu estava no jato que James escolheu, eu ainda não sabia como os Cullen iriam conseguir, mas James fez isso nos levando para dentro do compartimento de bagagem. Ele matou um homem para fazer isso. Ele não o comeu. Eu não tinha certeza se ele estava cheio, ou achou que seria óbvio demais, ou não queria cair no modo de caça e acidentalmente me transformar em sobremesa; mas ele apenas bateu na cabeça do cara com uma mala e, em seguida, organizou o cenário para fazer parecer que o cadáver havia acidentalmente jogado a bagagem na própria cabeça. Nenhum sangue. **

**Passei a duração do assassinato agachada dentro do carrinho de bagagem que a vítima de James estava dirigindo. Eu sabia que James iria pelo menos me machucar, e provavelmente me matar, se eu tentasse escapar - e, além disso, as únicas pessoas que eu consideraria resgatadores úteis não seriam confundidos pelo meu esconderijo. Eles seriam capazes de me cheirar ou ouvir de qualquer maneira. **

**Viajar no compartimento de bagagem de um avião não foi divertido. Reclamei baixinho de fome e sede, e James conseguiu encontrar um almoço e uma garrafa de água embalados com seu olfato superior. Pela aparência da mala que ele pegou, ela havia sido planejada como uma bagagem de mão e por pouco excedeu o limite de tamanho. Ele não parecia empolgado por ter que me alimentar, mas também não se queixou. **

**Eu comi e fiquei atenta até o avião chegar a Nova York, onde precisávamos mudar de avião. James não matou ninguém desta vez. Ele roubou um longo casaco com capuz da bolsa de roupas de alguém para se esconder (o dia estava amanhecendo na costa leste) e afrouxou as travas na porta para a barriga do avião; Quando estávamos a cem pés do chão, ele chutou a porta a porta aberta casualmente, agarrou-me e caiu graciosamente no chão, com uma caixa de instrumentos, sacos estofados e caixas de papelão. **

**James não agiu com preocupação pelo meu conforto. Meus ouvidos estavam apitando com o vento. Eu sabia que os vampiros podiam se mover de forma escandalosamente rápida, e supunha que a equipe de terra poderia se distrair com a chuva de bagagens, mas ainda parecia um risco terrível. Talvez ele estivesse apostando na recompensa fictícia dos Volturi ser retroativa. Ele pulou no bagageiro do próximo avião. Eu não conseguia ver nada - ele se movia muito rápido - mas ele não parecia ter atraído a atenção de ninguém que quisesse investigar a rápida forma escura que se lançara do avião. **

**Este avião tinha um cachorro enjaulado viajando nele. Ele odiava o James e latia constantemente para ele. Parecia irritá-lo, então ele abriu a gaiola, estrangulou-o e depois enfiou uma alça de bagagem na garganta, caso alguém se espantasse com a morte. **

**Eu me perguntava quando começaria a entrar em choque. Provavelmente em breve. Eu realmente deveria estar em choque. Talvez eu estivesse e não tivesse notado. Eu não sabia como era estar em choque. **

**"Onde estamos indo?" Eu me atrevi a perguntar, horas para a segunda parte da viagem, depois que ele me encontrou outro lanche e uma caixa inteira de água engarrafada que alguém estava se incomodando em importar. **

**"Itália", disse ele brevemente.**

**O avião aterrou. Não querendo se repetir na maneira de sair, James nos escondeu em um canto. Quando os encarregados da bagagem notaram o cão morto e começaram a gritar um com o outro em italiano rápido, ele saiu logo atrás deles, comigo sendo puxada. **

**Ele arrombou e ligou o primeiro carro rápido que encontrou no estacionamento do aeroporto.**

**E então nós dirigimos.**

* * *

**"Como você passou por eles para me pegar?" Eu perguntei timidamente, sentada ao lado do vampiro no banco do motorista. **

**"Bem, ajudou que eu sabia o segredo da pequena", ele disse, como se estivesse me contando uma piada. A pequena - Alice? Eu ****_acho_**** ... **

**"Ela ... segredo?" Ainda está jogando mudo. Até ele me levar para os Volturi, ele poderia decidir me matar a qualquer momento. **

**"Sim. Ela tem visões, você vê, do futuro. Há muito tempo atrás isso a teria queimado na fogueira ... no ano 1920 tinha um asilo, tratamentos de choque, esse tipo de coisa. Ela é a única que já escapou de mim. Ela tinha um protetor, apenas um, mas ele a deixava segura, não como os seus. Fiquei surpreso de vê-la com esse bando. De qualquer forma, ela pode ser enganada. São apenas visões, não conhecimento. Você sabia que há muitos lugares interessantes para visitar em Hollywood?" Ele sorriu para si mesmo. "Indecisão a deixa confusa. Eu contei a minha Vicky sobre isso, que eu diria a ela quando entrar na festa, que ela deveria apenas esperar. Eu só me decidi a fazer as coisas que eu queria que ela visse - tudo o mais que eu apenas imaginava até mesmo quando eu já estava fazendo". **

**Eu balancei a cabeça lentamente. Se eu sobreviver isso, eu queria poder dizer a Alice de onde ela veio. **

**Mas ele terminou de falar sobre Alice. "Isso, e domingo à noite, eu mordisquei alguns de seus vizinhos um pouco. Espero que você não estivesse apegada a eles. Eu os amarrei e os amordacei para que eles não atraíssem qualquer atenção com seus gritos, mas eu não imagino que vá segurar eles por muito tempo, uma vez que eles acordem e descubram o quão muito, muito sedentos eles estão ... " **

**Ele parecia tão ****_convencido_****. Então foi assim que ele distraiu meus três observadores. Ele transformou um grupo confuso de recém-nascidos e os soltou na vizinhança, uma bomba-relógio que seria um perigo óbvio e imediato para mim e para Charlie e todos os outros em Forks. Ele saberia quando esperar que terminassem de se transformar. **

**Pode ter sido pura sorte que Edward tivesse precisado caçar na mesma noite. James não tinha dado qualquer indicação de que ele também conhecia o poder de Edward - mas ele era claramente um vampiro velho e experiente, e poderia ter apostado em ser capaz de enfrentar um ou dois defensores em uma luta justa, com um bando de recém-nascidos e um pista falsa na Flórida para distrair o resto. Pura sorte, que ele me achou completamente só - mas habilidade, para que tenha sido possível. **

**Ele realmente acreditava no minha mentira absurda sobre os Volturi, ou ele estava fingindo, a fim de me levar a uma falsa sensação de segurança?**

**Eu não cutuquei isso. Se eu agisse como se ele não acreditasse em mim, isso só me trazia à mente a possibilidade de que eu fosse desacreditada. **

**"Uau", eu disse em seu lugar. "Você é muito bom nisso. Se eles tivessem me feito um deles, você não teria mais me desejado? Como aquela pequena?" **

**_Idiota!_**** Eu gritei para mim mesma, silenciosamente na minha cabeça. ****_Idiota! _****_Idiota! _****_Você_**** realmente ****_não _****_priorizou!_****_Você não teria sido significativamente menos útil em autodefesa se estivesse no meio ser transformada _****_e_**** então James não teria desejado você ****_e já estaria_**** acabado****_. _****_Você seria um vampiro agora, você seria a outra que escapou,_**** você sabia ****_de todos os outros detalhes, exceto sua própria sobrevivência, eram de importância secundária. _****_Mas você não conseguiu que eles injetassem o soro da imortalidade porque não era uma_**** garantia ****_e você achava que tinha suas bases cobertas mesmo_**** sabendo ****_que estava lidando com algo mortal e poderoso que queria que você falecesse, sobre o qual você tinha informações limitadas ..._**

**"Certo", disse ele, sem saber da minha autopunição interna. "Bem, os Volturi ainda vão querer você desse jeito, mas originalmente eu só achei que você seria uma refeição interessante. Eu ficaria muito irritado com eles por tirar minha diversão, é claro." _Mas então todos os seus alvos teriam sido lutadores por direito próprio, com uma chance, não dividindo sua atenção e voando por toda a Terra tentando proteger três humanos distintos ..._ "Eu matei quem mudou sua amiguinha." _Mas os Cullens geralmente vêm em pares, e se eu fosse um vampiro agora_ todos _eles ..._**

**Não faria sentido para alguém tão desinformado como eu fingia ser não perguntar ... "Você disse que meus vizinhos estavam gritando?"**

**"Oh," James riu. "Sim. É um processo intrigante. Você tem certeza de que aquele com o cabelo avermelhado não gosta muito de você? Eu poderia mandar uma fita para ele depois que os Volturi começarem." **

**Eu estremeci. "Eu não acho que ele gosta de mim. Nenhum deles gosta. Eles iam me vender para os Volturi, assim como você. Eles ficarão bravos com você por roubar a recompensa deles, eu acho, se é isso que você quer?" **

**"Torna as coisas interessantes dessa maneira", ele disse, ainda sorrindo.**

**_Idiota!_**** Eu lamentei na privacidade ininterrupta da minha própria mente. **

* * *

**Volterra era linda, da mesma forma que qualquer cidade ocupada pela realeza vampírica que pudesse ser a morte ou a salvação seria linda.**

**James começou a resmungar para si mesmo sobre como, exatamente, rastrear os Volturi, uma vez que estávamos na cidade. Abandonou o carro e seguiu as ruelas sombreadas entre os prédios mais altos, farejando o ar. Eventualmente ele pegou algum odor promissor e me levou - assumindo que eu seguiria, procurando fugir - por um beco inclinado em forma de túnel que terminava em uma parede de tijolos. Havia uma grade aberta no pavimento - parecia um cano de esgoto. **

**"Lá embaixo", disse James. "Pule." **

**"Eu vou quebrar uma perna e então você terá que me carregar. Eu poderia realmente morrer de uma queda", eu disse, "se for profundo o suficiente e eu cair errado - e eu provavelmente vou aterrissar errado".**

**James gemeu, me pegou e pulou no buraco sem discutir mais. "Eu espero que você valha a pena tudo isso", ele murmurou para mim, colocando-me em meus pés. Ele inalou profundamente. "Você tem um cheiro muito saboroso, você sabe. Melhor valer a pena não ter dado uma provada ..." Ele se afastou na escuridão. Eu o segui pelo som, tropeçando com frequência; Ele finalmente ficou irritado e me levantou novamente. Eu não protestei. Eu não queria rachar a cabeça sob uma cidade na Itália, não quando estava ****_tão_**** perto de blefar heroicamente minha morte certa. **

**Chegamos a uma grande grade com barras de ferro enferrujadas e espessas. Parte dela fora cortada e substituída por uma grade mais fina, que pendia de dobradiças e parecia uma espécie de porta. **

**James empurrou essa pequena porta com o pé. Ela abria para uma grande sala de pedra, o lado mais distante do qual era dominado por uma pesada porta de madeira. James teve que me colocar no chão para abri-la; era incrivelmente grossa. **

**Passando por essa porta havia um corredor iluminado por luzes fluorescentes e nada notável. Paredes pálidas e carpete cinza. Como eu poderia navegar, James me colocou no chão e dei um passo para frente por pura curiosidade, sem nem mesmo ver se ele queria ir com mais cautela. **

**Realmente era apenas um corredor. Mas havia vampiros nela. **

* * *

**Havia dois deles, altos, mas indistintos sob as mortalhas negras, no outro extremo do corredor, em frente ao que parecia ser um elevador. Eu não tinha ****_certeza_**** se eram vampiros até que um deles falou. As palavras eram, naturalmente, em italiano. Mas sua voz musical, perfeitamente precisa, definitivamente pertencia a um vampiro. **

**James respondeu na mesma língua, apontando para mim com um polegar. Eu peguei o próprio nome dele, mas nenhuma outra palavra se destacou para mim. A conversa continuou, tornando-se mais rápida e mais aquecida, até que finalmente o vampiro envolto que não falara interrompeu com uma frase em inglês, dirigida a mim: "Você é uma bruxa?" **

**Sacudi a sensação de que era Dorothy Gale do Kansas, engoli em seco e disse: "Sim".**

**"E o seu poder?" perguntou o vampiro, por baixo do capuz. **

**"Eu não tenho um nome para isso", eu disse, gaguejando levemente. Eu não podia falhar isso ou tinha certeza de que seria morta. "Hum ... p-privacidade mental, eu acho. É uma espécie de ... meta-poder." **

**"Isso é testável", ela anunciou. "Você virá comigo. Vocês dois." Ela moveu a cabeça ligeiramente, deixando claro apesar do capuz que ela estava falando com James também. "Fiquem aqui", ela disse ao seu parceiro. Ele assentiu. **

**Eu segui a vampira para o elevador, assim como James. Ela tocou um dos botões e começou a nos levar para cima. Senti o desejo de perguntar o nome dela, mas essa não era a situação social que teria sido apenas com humanos envolvidos. Ela abaixou o capuz de seu manto; Ela era tão esbranquiçada quanto qualquer vampiro, com os mesmos olhos cor de vinho que James tinha, e longos cabelos negros. **

**O elevador se abria para uma aconchegante e sofisticada área de recepção sem janelas. As paredes eram decoradas com paisagens claras e o carpete verde-escuro cobria o chão. Atrás do balcão de mogno no centro da sala havia uma mulher - uma mulher ****_humana_****, com olhos verdes e muita vibração em sua pele cor de chá para ser uma vampira. Ela estava em seus vinte e poucos anos e bonita, mas não eternamente assim. Isso não estava de acordo com o que me disseram sobre a abordagem do sigilo dos Volturi. Em absoluto. **

**"Buon giorno, Santiago!" a recepcionista disse brilhantemente para a vampira. Essa foi uma frase que eu poderia pelo menos adivinhar. Apenas uma saudação. Se especificasse a hora do dia, eu não sabia - não tinha noção do tempo que restava depois da viagem, não tendo tido a chance de olhar para um relógio. Era provavelmente quinta-feira ou sexta-feira, pensei. Pelo menos no horário do Pacífico. Eu não sabia o fuso horário da Itália. **

**"Buon giorno, Gianna", respondeu a vampira - Santiago. Seu tom era neutro. James parecia tão confuso quanto eu pela presença de um humano, mas não comentou. Segui Santiago e James enquanto eles passavam pela mesa de Gianna e por um par de portas de madeira. **

**Nós passamos por um labirinto perfeitamente ridículo de corredores em cima de antecâmaras em cima de degraus e finalmente, no que eu pensei ser dois andares sobre o chão, nós alcançamos o que parecia ser nosso destino final. Era uma sala imensa e redonda. Não havia luzes artificiais, apenas aberturas de janelas que deixavam entrar a luz do sol, e os únicos artigos de mobília eram uma série de enormes cadeiras de madeira, colocadas em intervalos irregulares perto das paredes. Havia um ralo no meio da sala. Isso não fazia muito sentido no segundo andar como uma entrada ou saída, como a que estava no beco aparentemente era, mas não tive a oportunidade de especular. **

**Havia um pequeno punhado de vampiros no quarto. A maioria usava roupas de rua de aparência comum, mas o homem que notou nossa presença usava um manto como o de Santiago. O capuz estava abaixado, e notei logo que olhei para ele que ele não era típico dos vampiros que eu conheci. Sua pele era do costumeiro branco, mas translúcida, como cebola ou vidro fosco - não como o mármore de qualquer Cullen, Santiago ou James. Seus olhos ****_estavam_**** vermelhos, mas com uma aparência leitosa sobre eles, como se ele tivesse catarata. Ele não parecia ter a visão prejudicada, mas eu suponho que ele poderia ter uma acuidade visual consideravelmente inferior comparada a outros vampiros sem parecer míope para mim. Ele usava o cabelo preto longo que se confundia com seu manto. **

**"Santiago, você nos trouxe visitantes", disse ele, soando para todo o mundo como o tio de Santiago, que estava muito satisfeito em receber estranhos. Ele falou em uma voz suave e arejada, apenas o suficiente para eu ouvir, e flutuou para perto como se deslizando em uma nuvem. Onde Alice se movia como uma bailarina, este vampiro se movia como uma bolha de sabão. Os outros vampiros na sala se agruparam perto dele. Alguns estavam à frente dele. Eles deixaram sua visão clara, mas estavam preparados para atrapalhar se James (ou, eu suponho, eu) decidisse atacar. O resto uniu-se atrás dele, espiando por cima dos ombros um do outro. **

**Santiago inclinou-se profundamente para ele. Quando ela se endireitou, ela avançou com uma mão branca estendida. Ele colocou a palma da mão sobre os nós dos dedos e fechou os olhos. Um momento depois, eles quebraram o contato e Santiago recuou. "Interessante", murmurou o vampiro de pele de vidro. **

**Aquele seria Aro, então.**

**Eu olhei para James. Parecia que cada segundo que passava o fazia sentir com mais força que isso tinha sido uma má ideia. Mas ele não falou quando Aro o olhou - e, intermitentemente, eu - com um olhar de calma no rosto. **

**"Receio", disse Aro beatificamente, "que você tenha sido mal informado, James."**

* * *

**"Mal informado sobre ...?" James perguntou, claramente confuso com a afirmação de Aro. **

**"Esta criança", disse Aro com um aceno em minha direção, "pode muito bem ser uma bruxa. Isso ainda precisa ser discernido. Mas nós não falamos dela com o clã que você mencionou para Santiago. Nem temos a prática de oferecer permissão para violar as regras mesmo em troca da captura de uma joia tão linda."**

**James estava começando a apertar seus olhos entre todos os vampiros na sala, dos quais havia realmente alguns.**

**"Você foi enganado", disse Aro, com um olhar triste no rosto que tinha que ser falso. "Bastante inteligentemente, parece. Minha querida", disse ele, voltando-se para mim e inclinando a cabeça inquisitivamente, "essa história foi invenção sua?" **

**Eu balancei a cabeça, não confiando na minha voz naquele momento.**

**"Antes de decidirmos como proceder, eu gostaria de investigar sua feitiçaria", disse Aro, estendendo a mão pálida.**

**Dei seis passos cuidadosos para frente, resistindo à tentação de olhar para James, e coloquei meus dedos contra os de Aro. Sua pele parecia quase normal para um vampiro, apesar de sua aparência incomum - dura, mas mais frágil na textura e mais fria do que a maioria. **

**Ele fechou os olhos.**

**E então ele os abriu novamente.**

**"****_Fascinante_****", ele suspirou. "E mais um teste ... Jane, querida?" **

**Ele estava se dirigindo a um vampiro fisicamente jovem, as surpreendentemente belas feições de seu rosto de marfim, ainda mais surpreendentes, dado que ela parecia ter quatorze. "Sim, Mestre", ela respondeu. Jane olhou para mim e sorriu como um anjinho. Nada aconteceu. Eu pisquei para ela, perplexa - eu não sabia o que ela deveria ter feito - e seu rosto se torceu em uma horrível máscara de ódio. Ela fez um som como uma cobra irritada. **

**"Santiago, minha querida, você não vai buscar meus irmãos para mim?" Aro disse, ignorando a expressão vívida e o silvo de Jane. "Eu acredito que eles ficarão intrigados ao saber da nossa nova hóspede." **

**Santiago inclinou-se novamente, e então ela se virou com uma jogada de capa para buscar - presumivelmente - Marcus e Caius, que eu imaginei que ainda não estavam presentes na sala. James soltou um pequeno grunhido, o que me assustou o suficiente para que eu chicoteasse minha cabeça para olhá-lo como um coelho assustado. **

**"James, meu amigo", disse Aro suavemente. "Não será bom para você guardar rancor contra nossa encantadora pequena bruxa. Ela estava claramente agindo em legítima defesa, como qualquer pessoa razoável faria. Eu não gostaria de ter que decidir uma briga entre vocês dois. Eu tenho certeza que você percebe que, enquanto ela perderia por seus próprios méritos, há uma coisa sobre a qual você ****_não_**** foi enganado". Aro esticou a pele de papel em um largo sorriso; A pele não rasgou com a tensão. "Ficamos muito satisfeitos com a aquisição de bruxas. Talvez você tenha um talento próprio, que lhe permita capturar essa jovem encantadora através de seus guardiões?" ele adivinhou. "Você vai me mostrar?" E ele estendeu a mão novamente. Eu me afastei, querendo que algum membro da guarda dos Volturi pudesse intervir se James atacasse minha garganta. **

**James se aproximou de Aro a contragosto, obviamente consciente de todos os olhos nele. Os Volturi estavam acostumados a serem obedecidos. Eles reagiam à desobediência com violência. James não teve tempo para acrobacias inventivas com recém-nascidos aqui: se ele lutasse, ele perderia. **

**As mãos dos vampiros se tocaram. Aro cantarolou para si mesmo, enquanto absorvia as memórias de James. **

**"Você correu um sério risco com essas novas crianças que você fez", franziu Aro quando eles soltaram as mãos.**

**James se mexeu nervosamente. Parecia que ele queria cair em um agachamento combativo e acabou pensando melhor nisso no meio do caminho. "Eu sabia que o coven iria controlá-los", ele murmurou. "Se eles não estivessem lá na hora certa, eu teria matado os recém-nascidos enquanto eles estavam incapacitados com a mudança antes de tomar a menina. Eles não teriam nos exposto." **

**"Hum", suspirou Aro, inclinando a cabeça para trás para examinar o teto e apertando as mãos atrás das costas. "Suponho que em uma cidade tão pequena possa parecer um risco razoável". James assentiu silenciosamente. **

**Eu tinha me virado para a porta de onde tinha vindo, e então vi a entrada de dois vampiros que tinham que ser Caius e Marcus, acompanhados por Santiago. James se virou para ver quem tinha chegado. Os dois recém-chegados tinham a mesma pele pálida e frágil de Aro e as mesmas cataratas sobre os olhos vermelhos. Um tinha cabelos longos e pretos semelhantes; este tinha uma expressão entediada e desligada. O segundo tinha cabelos tão brancos quanto o rosto e parecia aborrecido por tudo em que seus olhos pousavam. **

**"Marcus, Caius", Aro exclamou em um tom jovial que não combinava com as emoções visíveis dos outros. "Recebemos uma surpresa tão linda". **

* * *

**Aro resumiu para seus "irmãos" os eventos da perspectiva de James em seus suspiros cadenciados e extravagantes. Ele pulou trivialidades como as mortes do bagageiro e do cachorro; aparentemente James havia coberto elas de forma satisfatória. Caius falou pouco - breves perguntas esclarecedoras - e Marcus nada, embora ao mesmo tempo ele tenha se levantado da poltrona que ele tinha sentado para encostar a mão contra Aro e se comunicar sem palavras. Logo a explicação estava completa. **

**"E, querida criança," Aro disse para mim, virando o olhar na minha direção com um sorriso suave, "talvez você pudesse nos contar a sequência real de eventos que levaram à sua vinda para nos visitar?"**

**Eu inalei profundamente. Se eu tivesse muita sorte, Alice teria visto onde eu estava e os Cullen já estariam a caminho de me recuperar. A única maneira de ter nossas histórias em linha reta era se eu contasse a verdade - ****_apenas_**** a verdade, não necessariamente ****_tudo_****, embora grandes omissões de fatos que poderiam ser obtidas de outras formas não fossem sábias. E é claro que os Volturi provavelmente não estavam acostumados a ter que aprender coisas sendo contadas em voz alta, então eu tinha que esperar que eles me checassem com cautela. **

**Eu cai em uma sinopse, gaguejando a cada terceira palavra. No meio do caminho, minha visão apagou e a vampira que estava atrás de mim teve que me pegar para impedir meu colapso - o estresse, a alimentação inadequada e o sono insuficiente estavam me afetando. Consegui retomar minha consciência e continuar a história. **

**Eu conheci o clã dos Cullen em Forks quando me mudei para lá. Eu suspeitei deles, embora eu tenha apressado em acrescentar que a maioria das pessoas não teria meus recursos para conectar os pontos e ninguém mais suspeitaria de nada. Eles meio que me adotaram em sua família. Havia planos nos trabalhos para me transformar no início do verão, onde eu poderia ser tirada de casa sem levantar suspeitas. Que, eu mencionei novamente, os Cullen foram muito cuidadosos sobre isso. O clã de James tinha esbarrado em nós enquanto estávamos fora como um grupo. Ele, com seu hábito de caçar alvos interessantes e bem protegidos, fixou-se em mim, o que os talentos dos Cullen haviam detectado. Expliquei o plano de ação, como o haviam colocado em ação e o ponto de fracasso. Mencionei que meu pai era policial e tinha os recursos para criar uma rede razoavelmente extensa e inconveniente de pessoas curiosas se acontecesse alguma coisa comigo que eu não estivesse por perto para explicar. Mas eu deixei claro que eu definitivamente queria me tornar um vampiro assim que pudesse fazê-lo sem despertar a curiosidade. (Teria sido inteligente se eu tivesse começado a virar no domingo à noite, quando isso poderia ter me salvado de James; agora que eu estava sob o poder dos Volturi, não seria nenhuma ajuda adicional. Eles poderiam destruir vampiros sem muito esforço e dependia inteiramente deles se eu ou o James vivíamos.) **

**Eu evitei escrupulosamente mencionar Victoria.**

**"Obrigado, querida", disse Aro, tendo escutado calmamente toda a minha narração arranjada ao acaso. "Vamos agora discutir nossa decisão", ele anunciou, parecendo dirigir sua voz particularmente para um pequeno vampiro que não poderia ter mais de catorze anos quando foi transformado. Na verdade, ele se parecia com o gêmeo de Jane - apenas cabelos louros levemente mais escuros e lábios mais finos diferenciavam seus rostos, embora a gama de expressões do garoto parecesse mais neutra. Ele nem sorriu nem franziu o cenho. **

**Os Volturi permaneceram em silêncio por alguns momentos, e eu me perguntei se eu era apenas incapaz de ouvir suas vozes enquanto eles conversavam em alturas e velocidades inacessíveis, mas então percebi o que eles estavam esperando. Os olhos de James reviraram em sua cabeça e ele caiu como um trapo no chão. O garoto imortal de quatorze anos estava olhando para o rastreador com uma constância fria que me enervava. **

**Então os olhos vermelhos da criança subiram para olhar para mim. Eu fiquei tremendo, mas não experimentei o que havia feito James cair no chão. Se o garoto estava exercendo seu poder contra mim, eu também era imune a ele. **

**"Hmmm", murmurou Aro. "Parece que não podemos manter a nossa privacidade da maneira típica. Mas, meu amor, você parece estar com algum tipo de aflição. Talvez você prefira não testemunhar isso quando poderia estar dormindo." **

**Dormir. O sono parecia bom. Eu ainda estava de pijama, uma camiseta velha e calças de flanela macias, de quando James me tirou da cama. Os vampiros tinham camas? Talvez aquela recepcionista, Gianna, vivesse em seu complexo e eu pudesse pegar a dela ... Eu balancei a cabeça, balançando novamente. **

**Aro inclinou a cabeça. "Oh", ele disse. "Uma pergunta. O que aconteceu com a companheira de James, Victoria?" **

**"Morta", eu sussurrei. James ainda estava no chão, sem resposta e não ouviu ou não pôde reagir. **

**"Mm", suspirou Aro. "Santiago, querida, você não vai ver as necessidades de nossos hóspedes?" Ele acenou para mim com desdém. **

**Eu comecei a cair de novo, mas Santiago atravessou a sala para quebrar minha queda, e então desmaiei completamente.**

* * *

**Acordei embaixo de um edredom macio, me aconcheguei em uma cama mais confortável que a minha. O quarto tinha uma pequena janela no topo da parede, que deixava entrar luz suficiente para me dizer que era dia - embora eu não soubesse qual dia, naquele momento - e me mostrar o conteúdo da sala. Além da cama, havia uma cadeira de madeira fina, que continha uma muda de roupa. Debaixo da cadeira havia uma cesta com tampa. Havia duas portas na sala: uma estava fechada e uma estava aberta o suficiente para revelar o pequeno banheiro. **

**No topo da roupa estava uma nota manuscrita. ****_Por favor, ajude-se a qualquer coisa que você precisa do banheiro, e essas roupas, e a comida debaixo da cadeira._****_Quando você estiver pronta, Santiago está esperando do lado de fora por você._****_Não há perigo nem pressa._**** A nota foi assinada "Gianna" - aparentemente ela sabia inglês. Foi o pedaço de papel mais bem-vindo que eu já vi na minha vida. **

**Tomei um longo banho quente. Eu escovei meus dentes. Eu soltei o meu cabelo. O xampu e outros itens estavam todos etiquetados em italiano, mas imaginei que, pela embalagem e pelo estranho cognato linguístico, o que as coisas eram, e fiquei gloriosamente, espetacularmente limpa. Eu me senti mais viva e lúcida do que em dias. **

**Gianna me deixou uma camiseta azul e uma saia cinza e grisalha. Eu normalmente era do tipo que usava calças, mas Gianna era mais alta que eu, e se essas eram suas roupas, fazia sentido: a saia seria mais propensa a caber do que um par de jeans. Eu os coloquei e me examinei no espelho do banheiro. Eu parecia basicamente normal. Eu poderia estar me preparando para ir para a escola. A escola não poderia ter parecido mais distante. **

**Eu abri a cesta debaixo da cadeira. Pequenos sacos de salgadinhos, uma maçã, um pãozinho de jantar, uma barra de chocolate - comida fácil e rápida que ficaria bem à temperatura ambiente enquanto eu dormia. Eu comi tudo, até mesmo os chips superdimensionados, e coloquei o miolo da maçã e outros detritos no saco de batatas fritas e joguei no lixo do banheiro. **

**Eu me aproximei da outra porta fechada. Gianna havia escrito que não havia perigo. Eu não sabia ao certo se isso era verdade - mas fui deixada para dormir, em segurança, tendo a chance de me limpar e tomar café da manhã. Isso não parecia o tipo de tratamento que precederia uma execução sem aviso prévio. Eu era, aparentemente, bruxa o bastante para me manter viva. E relacionado a uma habilidade incrível o suficiente para manter o meu batimento cardíaco até um momento da minha escolha. **

**Eu abri a porta. Santiago, em seu capuz, estava realmente esperando do lado de fora da porta. "Olá, Bella", ela disse. Ela foi a primeira pessoa a usar meu nome desde que eu cheguei. Eu supus que Aro poderia ter dito a ela; ele poderia ter conseguido de James, que me ouviu ser apresentada. Ainda assim, foi um pouco surpreendente. **

**"Olá, Santiago", eu disse. "Uh ... obrigado pela sua ajuda." Seus olhos ainda eram cor de vinho, embora se aprofundassem em preto ao redor da pupila - eu estava conversando com uma vampira assassina com sede e ainda me sentia estupidamente, profundamente grata por sua presença. Aro era vagamente assustador; mas Santiago tinha um comportamento profissional que a fazia se sentir previsível e segura. Eu não era designada como comida e, portanto, ela não me comeria. **

**Os Volturi eram assassinos - mas eles eram assassinos ****_legais_****. Eles poderiam ser negociados com, raciocinado com. Eu fiz uma boa chamada em atrair James para eles. **

**"Vou conduzi-la ao salão", Santiago me disse.**

**"Ok", eu disse, e ela se virou sem mais explicações e me levou através do labirinto que era o composto dos Volturi. Eventualmente, uma vez que eu estava começando a me perguntar se eu não precisava voltar e dormir por mais algumas horas, afinal, nós chegamos à mesma sala redonda cheia de vampiros que eu já estive antes. "****_La tua cantante!_****", Um deles estava exclamando quando entrei - soava como Aro. **

**Havia diferentes vampiros no corredor desta vez.**

* * *

**No momento em que eu registrei que eu deveria olhar duas vezes para os rostos à esquerda, eu já estava envolvida no abraço intenso de Edward. "Bella", ele sussurrou no meu ouvido, segurando-me a ele com tanta força que era um desafio respirar. "Bella, Bella, minha Bella, você está ****_viva_**** ..." **

**"Eles disseram que eu não estava?" Eu perguntei, enrolando meus braços ao redor dele e inclinando minha cabeça em seu ombro. "Estou bem. Tive um dia ruim, ou dois, mas estou bem. Há quanto tempo você está aqui?" **

**"Horas!" ele rosnou. "Eles não nos deixaram ver você ..." **

**"Eu estava dormindo. Eu realmente precisava disso. Eles poderiam ter deixado você entrar para me checar, no entanto," eu fiz uma careta.**

**"Ah, mas Bella, minha querida", disse Aro. Ele estava sentado em um dos tronos da câmara, as mãos cruzadas, expressão benigna. "Eles podem ter perturbado o seu descanso. E, é claro, tivemos muito a discutir. Já faz muito tempo desde que tivemos a visita do nosso velho amigo Carlisle e seu clã." **

**Eu olhei para os outros Cullens que estavam presentes: Carlisle e Esme estavam lá, mas não os quatro restantes. "Me desculpe por ter te deixado esperando", eu disse a Edward, olhando para ele. "Eu não vi nenhuma maneira de entrar em contato com você que não teria sido muito perigoso até que eu finalmente cheguei aqui, e então eu basicamente contei a minha história e desmaiei." **

**"Não se desculpe", disse ele, apertando-me com mais força. "Estou tão feliz por você estar segura. Não posso acreditar que fui tão irresponsável -" **

**"Ei", eu disse. "Foi minha sugestão que você caçasse, e se você não tivesse, você poderia ter morrido tentando lutar com James. Ninguém que gostamos está morto. Isso é uma coisa boa." Eu olhei para Aro. "Uh ... O que aconteceu com James?" **

**Aro inclinou a cabeça. "Você não precisa se preocupar mais com ele, Bella querida", ele disse suavemente. **

**"Eles não gostaram do truque com os recém-nascidos", Edward murmurou no meu ouvido. "E não acham que eles poderiam controlá-lo como um membro da guarda - e eles já têm um rastreador melhor." **

**Eu balancei a cabeça levemente e me inclinei contra Edward em busca de conforto. Houvera mais mortes do que eu gostava, mesmo que não tivesse motivo para cuidar de James ou de sua companheira e não soubesse do bagageiro. Ou o cachorro. "O que aconteceu com os recém-nascidos?" Eu perguntei em voz baixa. **

**Edward entrelaçou os dedos no meu cabelo. "Dois estão mortos", disse ele, cheio de arrependimento. "O terceiro estava suficientemente sob controle de que estamos tentando trazê-lo para a família, mas vai ser difícil para ele. Ele não tem o conhecimento que você tem. Os outros estão em casa agora, supervisionando-o. Eu não acho que você conheceu algum deles." Ele listou alguns nomes, nenhum familiar - o que ainda estava respirando se chamava David. "Eles não foram capazes de matar mais ninguém", Edward me assegurou antes de eu perguntar, "antes que minha família chegasse até eles".**

**"É seguro para mim estar perto de David?" Eu perguntei. "Se não é ..." **

**Edward estremeceu. "Eu pensei nisso. Não temos certeza do que fazer."**

**"Talvez seja melhor você me transformar logo", eu suspirei. "Vamos pensar em alguma história ..."**

**"Além da história que já estamos tentando criar para explicar seu desaparecimento?" Edward perguntou. "E os desaparecimentos dos três legalmente mortos? Isso é um monte de histórias, Bella." **

**Eu fiz uma careta. "Certo. Vai ser mais fácil se eu estiver em boa saúde, apta para ser vista em público. Uh ..." Eu forcei meu cérebro. "Os Denalis vivem em um local mais remoto? Eles o levariam?"**

**"É uma boa ideia, Bella." Edward acalmou, dedos frios descansando na parte de trás do meu pescoço. "Nós vamos perguntar a eles. Mas acho que é hora de te levar para casa agora."**

**"OK." Eu relaxei em seu abraço. Eu estava cansada de me segurar. "Oh. Há uma coisa que eu gostaria de fazer primeiro - se estiver tudo bem." Olhei de relance para os Volturi, que testemunharam toda a nossa conversa com expressões que variavam de curiosidade leve a espanto e fascinação mórbida. (Fiquei mais convencida de que a maioria dos vampiros não conheceu seus companheiros como humanos. Eu não teria sido uma visão tão interessante.) "Eu quero falar com Gianna e agradecer a ela." ****_E descobrir o que diabos ela está fazendo aqui,_**** eu não adicionei.**

**"Claro, Santiago", disse Aro com um pequeno gesto de mão. Santiago inclinou-se novamente, virou-se e levou a mim, Edward, Carlisle e Esme para o labirinto.**

**"Você conheceu Gianna?" Eu perguntei a Edward em voz baixa. Para me deixar andar, ele me soltou de seu abraço, mas nós estávamos de mãos dadas.**

**"Eu notei ela. Nós não fomos formalmente apresentados", ele murmurou. "Por que você está agradecendo?"**

**"Ela me deixou essas roupas, e um pouco de comida, e eu acho que estava dormindo em sua cama - não sei por que mais haveria uma cama aqui, a menos que haja outros humanos envolvidos." **

**"Apenas ela", ele disse. **

**Santiago nos mostrou o quarto em que eu dormi. Gianna estava lá dentro, trocando os lençóis. Fiz sinal para Edward e seus pais esperassem enquanto eu entrava; Santiago correu pelo corredor sem avisar, aparentemente esperando que pudéssemos encontrar nosso próprio caminho quando tivéssemos terminado.**

**"Gianna?" Eu disse. Eu não tinha certeza se o inglês falado era tão bom quanto a escrita dela. **

**"Olá, Bella", ela disse, virando um sorriso agradável para mim. "Eu coloquei suas roupas na lavagem, mas elas ainda não estão prontas. Você quer que eu as envie para você na América?" Ela tinha um sotaque, mas era fraca e agradável, e não a tornava difícil de entender. Ela escolheu palavras com rapidez e confiança, então presumi que ela estivesse trabalhando com o inglês há algum tempo, mesmo que não fosse sua língua nativa.**

**"Não, obrigado", eu disse. "Uh, você quer que eu te mande isso?" Eu puxei a saia, que girava em torno dos meus tornozelos.**

**"Elas são suas", ela disse, acariciando meu braço. "Espero ter encontrado comida suficiente para você. Costumo comer fora e só tenho alguns lanches por perto."**

**"Foi perfeito, vim te agradecer", eu disse. "Obrigada, pela comida, pelo bilhete, pelas roupas e pela cama - era exatamente o que eu precisava depois da viagem que tive."**

**"Não foi nenhum problema", ela me assegurou. **

**"Isso é - uh, cuidando de visitantes humanos - o que mais você faz aqui?" Eu perguntei. Parecia uma pergunta intrusiva, apenas um cabelo mais educado do que "Que diabos os Volturi estão fazendo quebrando suas próprias leis tendo você por perto?" **

**"Não, hóspedes como você são muito raros", disse ela, sem parecer ofendida. "Eu sou o representante humano quando os Volturi precisam mandar alguém para um contexto onde um de seus guardas seria perceptível demais - qualquer coisa ao ar livre na luz do dia, onde eles não podem ficar encobertos. Eu cuido da roupa. Quando não estou fazendo isso, eu sento na recepção - você viu - mas não há muitas tarefas de recepcionista para fazer. É um trabalho leve." Ela jogou o cabelo com um sorriso alegre.**

**"Como você consegue um emprego assim?" Eu perguntei. "Eles não podem anunciar nos classificados, Procurados: Representante / Lavadeira / Secretário para Coven de Vampiros Governantes, e obter respostas sérias ..." **

**"Eles não fazem", ela riu. "Eu acreditei em todas as lendas, quando eu era uma garotinha. Eles contam muitas histórias de vampiros nesta cidade. Eu nunca parei de pensar que eram verdadeiras. E um dia eu decidi procurar por eles. Eu encontrei o que eu estava procurando." Seu sorriso era genuíno, mas fechado, de alguma forma. Ela não queria que eu fizesse muitas perguntas sobre isso. Ela não queria me dizer o que a faria ir em uma caçada de vampiro. Ela não queria compartilhar a história de como ela os convencera a contratá-la e não matá-la.**

**Eu balancei a cabeça lentamente. "Eu preciso ir para casa", eu disse, "meu pai esta provavelmente absolutamente frenético - mas eu só queria agradecer a você. Hum, se você tem um endereço de e-mail ou um número de telefone ... Nós somos provavelmente os únicos dois humanos no mundo que saem com vampiros o tempo todo", eu ofereci, como uma desculpa patética para manter contato com ela. Eu estava mais curiosa - e com um pouco de medo por sua vida. Ela não tinha sido comida até agora; ela certamente poderia ser mais tarde, se os Volturi se cansassem dela. "Nós deveríamos conversar mais."**

**Gianna tinha um caderno minúsculo no bolso da saia com estampa de folhas. Claramente, uma mulher próxima do meu próprio coração. Ela escreveu um endereço de e-mail e um número de telefone completo com o código do país, depois me entregou a página separada. "Eu não posso sempre atender o telefone", disse ela. "Eu mantenho horas irregulares e às vezes tenho negócios inesperadamente. Eu uso um computador a cada três ou quatro dias. Mas eu gostaria de ouvir de você, Bella."**

**Eu sorri para ela. "Bem, obrigada novamente. Um, tchau." E então eu me virei para voltar para Edward.**

**"Tchau, Bella", chamou Gianna. **

**Edward colocou o braço em volta dos meus ombros depois que eu embolsei as informações de contato de Gianna, e nós dois, seguidos por Carlisle e Esme, saímos do complexo. **

**Uma vez que estávamos fora de casa, e no carro que os Cullens tinham alugado para dar se movimentar em Volterra (com uma suficiência de tonalidade de janela para deixá-los serem discretos), Edward me deu um telefone. "Faça uma história melhor se tiver uma, mas aqui está a nossa ideia", disse ele. "A doença que você estava fingindo ter às vezes causa sonambulismo e ritmos circadianos erráticos. Você andou da cama até a caminhonete de alguém, enrolou-se lá e foi conduzido até a Califórnia sem acordar ou ser notada, já que você puxou uma lona sobre si mesma. Quando você acordou em um estacionamento sozinha, você encontrou num posto de gasolina, pediu dinheiro emprestado, e me ligou imediatamente porque estava envergonhada com a perspectiva de pedir dinheiro para um táxi para Charlie. Carlisle estava na cidade para uma conferência e eu te disse isso, depois pedi para ele buscá-la. Você acabou de encontrar-se com ele e você estará em casa em doze horas. Você também está melhorando de sua doença agora".**

**Era uma história complicada e ridícula, mas eu não tinha outra maneira de explicar por que eu desapareci da minha cama, fiquei fora por dois dias sem entrar em contato com meus pais e estava prestes a voltar sã e salva. Eu obedientemente peguei o telefone, disquei para casa e recitei as mentiras para Charlie. Ele parecia incrédulo, mas eu coloquei Carlisle ao telefone, que confirmou tudo (incluindo o fingimento sobre o sonambulismo) com um tom tão sério e honesto que eu estava meio inclinada a acreditar nisso eu mesma. Eu peguei o telefone de volta e disse a Charlie que, não, eu não tinha o número da licença da caminhonete. Ele proferiu algumas frases inquietas e pertubadoras, mas não estava em posição de realmente fazer qualquer coisa. Finalmente, ele me deixou desligar do telefone com uma voz rouca: "Eu te amo, Bells".**

**"Eu também te amo, pai", eu disse ao telefone. "Eu vou te ver em breve." E então eu abri a porta. "Eu gostaria de poder contar tudo a ele", eu suspirei, colocando minha cabeça no colo de Edward. A precaução de ficar sem cinto de segurança facilitou muito a movimentação livre no carro.**

**Edward acariciou meu cabelo e não disse nada. **

* * *

**A maneira como os Cullens entraram nos aviões foi a seguinte: aceitar tapas depois que fizeram as máquinas de escaneamento ficarem totalmente descontroladas, reclamando vagamente de ter "bioeletricidade estranha". Quando isso não funcionou, suborno direto em grandes denominações. E, aparentemente, flertando com os agentes de segurança. Esme fez feições terrivelmente atraentes para um sujeito corpulento, acompanhado por uma vibração de italiano. Ele gaguejou um pouco para ela e acenou para ela, em seguida, pareceu ferido quando ela se juntou a um indulgente Carlisle e o beijou.**

**Eu era muito mais fácil de passar pela segurança: Edward tinha encontrado meu passaporte no meu quarto antes de partir para a Itália e o equipamento de segurança nem sequer piscou na minha passagem. E os passeios de avião, passados na primeira classe e nos braços de Edward, eram muito mais agradáveis do que minhas outras experiências recentes com aeronaves. Particularmente, desde que eu era bem-vinda a qualquer comida que eu queria do que os Cullen recebiam, e, portanto, não tinha um, mas quatro cheesecakes em miniatura. Houve, no entanto, um momento tenso quando descrevi para ele os testes que Aro fizera da minha feitiçaria.**

**"Ele disse a ****_Jane_**** para tentar -" Gaguejou Edward, parecendo mais irritado do que eu já tinha visto, exceto quando ele estava rugindo para James.**

**"Não funcionou", corri para dizer. "Nada aconteceu. Ela parecia muito chateada com isso. Por que, o que ela faz?"**

**Os dentes de Edward estavam tão cerrados que achei que ele poderia partir um molar. Carlisle explicou por ele. "O talento de Jane é sádico", ele disse em uma voz suave que viajou até o meu lugar e não mais longe. "Ela pode causar dor. Uma dor puramente mental, mas incapacitante. Ela é limitada a um alvo de cada vez, e é restrita a vítimas em sua linha de visão, mas assustadora mesmo assim. Você tem muita sorte de ter imunidade comprovada."**

**"Oh", eu respirei. Sorte mesmo. Eu amei muito meu talento de bruxa. "Uh, e o garoto que se parece com ela - eu não consegui o nome dele? Ele também não funcionou comigo", eu disse.**

**"Alec", disse Edward, finalmente relaxando o maxilar o suficiente para falar. "Ele é gêmeo biológico de Jane. E seu poder é o oposto dela em muitos aspectos. Ele é anestésico onde ela é tortura - ele desliga todos os sentidos, até mesmo propriocepção. Ele pode afetar vários de uma vez e não precisa olhar para todos os seus alvos, mas seu poder se move lentamente".**

**Isso foi consistente com o que eu vi. "James caiu quando Alec olhou para ele", eu me lembrei. "Eu acho que é difícil ficar de pé se você não consegue sentir onde estão suas pernas." Edward assentiu com uma espécie de satisfação sombria.**

**"O que significa 'La tua cantante'?" Eu perguntei a ele, mudando o assunto de quais poderes grotescos eu estava protegida.**

**"Significa 'sua cantora'", Edward disse. "Isso é o que os Volturi chamam alguém que cheira do jeito que você cheira para mim - eles pensam nisso como seu sangue cantando para mim."**

**"Isso é meio nojento", observei. **

**"Um pouco", riu Edward. "Eles acham que é um desperdício que eu não tenha comido você. Eles consideram os cantores a última delicadeza. E Aro disse que nunca acreditaria que havia um cantor tão poderoso se ele não tivesse cheirado você em minhas memórias."**

**"Ele leu você." Meu estômago virou um pouco. Eu não gostei da ideia de Aro espionar Edward ... ou eu, através dos olhos de Edward. Eu tinha tido o cuidado de não deixar pistas dos meus planos para dominar o mundo, mas eu não estava muito satisfeita com a noção de que Aro agora tinha um complemento total de memórias de Edward me beijando, Edward me deixando presentes, Edward me carregando através da floresta, Edward me protegendo por dias a fio. Eu não gostava de Aro antes; agora eu gostava menos dele.**

**Edward assentiu, parecendo sombrio, mas não enjoado. "É o meio padrão de comunicação para qualquer coisa complicada. Marcus raramente fala, preferindo simplesmente transmitir para Aro e deixá-lo falar."**

**"Estou feliz que minha mente esteja segura", murmurei. "Eu queria que você fosse."**

**Edward beijou a coroa da minha cabeça. "Eu admito que me irrita um pouco que ****_não_**** posso ler você", disse ele. "Mas estou feliz que você prefira assim, já que não parece haver nenhuma maneira de contornar isso."**

**"É bom que não há maneira de contornar isso", eu disse. "Se houvesse, então Aro poderia decidir me coagir a largar o escudo. Desde que eu não posso largar o escudo, ele sabe que não há sentido em me ameaçar ou qualquer coisa - não vai fazer nenhum bem. É para minha vantagem não poder desligá-lo. Mesmo se eu quisesse deixá-****_lo_**** entrar, apenas ter essa habilidade seria ruim".**

**Edward parecia pensativo. A conversa se acalmou e depois voltou-se para outros assuntos: o clã Denali e especulações sobre como eles iriam se dar bem com David; se Laurent ainda estava com eles e como, se de alguma forma, a notícia da destruição de seus companheiros poderia ser passada; O conhecimento de James sobre as origens de Alice e o desenvolvimento de um plano para mandá-la para a região onde ela havia acordado, para procurar por si mesma em registros dos asilos. (Eu não gostava de pensar em Alice trancada em um hospital psiquiátrico, especialmente não nos anos iniciais do século XX. Ela era tão borbulhante, e parecia ter tanta alegria nas coisas, que parecia irracionalmente cruel. E, além disso, suas visões eram ****_verdadeiras_**** \- ou, pelo menos, eram em sua vida de vampiro, eu supus que elas poderiam ter sido alucinatórias quando ela era humana.)**


	13. Capítulo 12: Noruega

**Capítulo 12: Noruega**

**Depois de muita viagem, cheguei na minha casa em Forks, sozinha em um carro com Carlisle. Esme e Edward tinham saído e estavam correndo para casa para sustentar minha história absurda, embora Edward tivesse prometido vir e me ver em breve. **

**Quando cheguei na porta da minha casa, eram quase dez da noite (sexta-feira) hora local, e eu estava com a quantidade certa de cansaço. Charlie estava esperando por mim e me envolveu em um tremendo abraço quando eu atravessei a porta. "Bells, você está em casa! Eu senti sua falta." **

**"Eu também senti sua falta, pai", eu disse com um tipo de sorriso aguado.**

**"Eu liguei para sua mãe", Charlie continuou, e eu estremeci; "ela está esperando que você ligue para ela amanhã, mas eu a convenci a deixar você descansar esta noite." **

**"Obrigada, pai."**

**"Por que o Dr. Cullen não nos avisou que você poderia andar dormindo?" Ele perguntou, olhando por cima da minha cabeça para Carlisle, que estava sentado em seu carro na garagem. Carlisle acenou, sorriu e partiu, tendo confirmado que eu estava em segurança em casa. **

**"Uh, é um sintoma realmente raro", eu disse. "Acho que ele não achou que valesse a pena nos preocupar." **

**"Hmph", disse Charlie. "Bem, eu estou feliz que você esteja melhor. Você ficou com uma aparência péssima por semanas." **

**Eu não tinha pensado que Charlie tivesse notado - o período em que precisei tomar os remédio que Rosalie receitou e a, felizmente completa antes do meu rapto, cirurgia de extração de óvulos, tinham me deixado um pouco menos do que o meu melhor, mas ninguém havia comentado. Bem, Edward tinha comentado, principalmente para ver se havia algo que ele pudesse fazer por mim, mas ele sabia o que estava acontecendo - nenhum humano havia dito nada sobre isso. **

**"Eu me sinto bem agora", eu assegurei a ele. "Apenas meio cansada - muita viagem." **

**Charlie assentiu, deu um tapinha na minha cabeça e me soltou do abraço. "Tenha uma boa noite de sono, Bells", ele instruiu, e eu assenti. **

**Quando cheguei ao meu quarto, Edward já estava lá.**

**"Seu pai teria me recusado se eu tivesse passado pela porta", Edward explicou. "Mas eu disse que iria aparecer." **

**"Logo, você disse, não imediatamente", eu ri baixinho, não querendo alertar Charlie para o fato de que eu estava tendo uma conversa.**

**"Imediatamente é em breve", ele respondeu, puxando-me para outro abraço. Ele cheirava tão bem. Todos os vampiros cheiravam bem, embora houvesse variações - Esme me lembrava de baunilha, por exemplo. Eu me inclinei para ele com sono e inalei. **

**"Estou cansada", anunciei.**

**"Tudo bem", ele disse, beijando minha testa. "Eu vou deixar você descansar, James não está mais atrás de você, felizmente, então você não precisa de supervisão constante." **

**"Você poderia ficar de qualquer maneira", eu sugeri, meio consciente, e então Edward me enfiou na cama e eu apaguei como uma luz.**

**Eu acordei ainda nas roupas que Gianna me deu. Edward estava deitado ao meu lado, em cima das cobertas que eu estava debaixo; Eu podia sentir o braço dele em volta de mim. Através do cobertor, eu mal podia dizer que ele era frio. **

**"Bom dia", eu bocejei, enterrando minha cabeça um pouco mais no travesseiro. Era sábado, ninguém estava tentando me matar, e eu podia ficar na cama o dia todo, se quisesse. **

* * *

**Curiosamente, minha semana emocionante não impediu que a vida voltasse ao normal. Ou melhor, o que se tornou normal nos últimos meses. Depois que Emmett e Jasper foram em uma viagem para levar David até Denali, eu pude retomar minhas visitas à casa dos Cullen. Alice decidiu que precisava planejar meu casamento - "afinal de contas", ela explicou, "mesmo que você decida não se casar de verdade quando contar a todos que você casou, você terá que mandar fotos convincentes para casa, o que significa decorações e bolo e roupas! Ela tinha razão, e eu entreguei a responsabilidade a ela depois de garantir poder de veto sobre qualquer coisa que eu achasse absolutamente sem gosto. **

**Gianna levou dez dias para responder ao meu primeiro e-mail, que enviei na segunda-feira após o meu retorno. Tinha sido uma coisa breve - "Estou em casa em segurança, como você está, obrigada novamente pelas roupas, o que está acontecendo em Volterra". Eu estava pescando informações com as quais começar uma troca mais substancial, e de lá eu esperava fazer as perguntas que realmente me incomodavam. **

**_Cara Bella_****, sua resposta começou. Aparentemente, ela tinha o hábito de tratar e-mails como cartas. **

**_Fico feliz que você chegou em casa bem, e espero que tudo continue a correr bem para você. _****_Eu estou bem. _****_Hoje eu finalmente descobri por que Santiago vai pelo nome de um homem - não é o nome dela, é a cidade em que ela nasceu. _****_Ela não me disse seu nome verdadeiro, e eu tento não fazer muitas perguntas seguidas, porque isso as torna suspeitas. _****_Talvez eu descubra da próxima vez que eu falar com ela. _****_Mas ela parece preferir ser chamada de "Santiago", então não tenho certeza de como isso seria útil. _****_Eu ouvi dizer que Carlisle, do seu coven, viveu com os Volturi há muito tempo atrás. _****_Talvez ele saiba. _****_Atenciosamente, Gianna."_**

**Isso me pareceu como algo desnecessário, essa distração com o nome de Santiago - eu nem sabia que não era um nome de menina - ou uma direção sutil para ir para Carlisle, não Gianna, para obter informações sobre o Volturi. Parece que está tudo bem até onde foi. (E também pode significar que eles estavam lendo a correspondência dela.) Mas Carlisle tinha morado em Volterra antes mesmo que Gianna tivesse nascido, e era com ela que eu estava mais interessada em aprender. **

**_Cara Gianna_****, escrevi alguns dias depois, seguindo a convenção que ela preferia. ****_Eu perguntei a Carlisle e ele disse que Santiago é uma adição mais recente à guarda, então ele não sabe o nome dela. _****_Durante todo o tempo em que esteve lá, de fato, ninguém novo chegou. _****_Então ele só sabe algumas coisas sobre como eles normalmente trazem novas pessoas. _****_Aparentemente eles fazem de tudo para adicionar bruxas, ou vampiros com talentos extras, mas nem todo mundo no guarda tem um. _****_Como as pessoas sem talentos extras são admitidas no guarda? _****_Atenciosamente, Bella_**

**Fomos para frente e para trás no ritmo de um caracol - e-mails curtos e oblíquos a cada uma ou duas semanas. Foi frustrante. Eu finalmente desisti de descobrir os detalhes de como Gianna tinha acabado trabalhando para os Volturi ou se ela esperava se juntar a eles um dia. Eu me estabeleci para trocas de notícias pessoais. Nós duas aderimos a informações inócuas com as quais seus chefes não se importariam: eu nunca disse a ela se Jasper chegaria perto de escorregar em público ou qualquer coisa sobre Quileutes. Gianna mencionaria se viajasse internacionalmente, mas nunca especificava a cidade e só me disse algumas vezes o país. Muitas vezes ela me disse em termos brilhantes sobre seus restaurantes favoritos em Volterra, que foi o mais seguro dos tópicos e era frequentemente de dar água na boca de ler. **

**Edward me ofereceu uma vez para me dizer o que ele leu na mente de Gianna quando ele esteve por perto. Eu perguntei o quanto ele tinha escutado, e não foi muito - o suficiente para responder a uma fração das minhas perguntas, mas não a todas. Ele não tinha ouvido o suficiente para saber se Gianna tinha um bom motivo para ser cautelosa, e essa foi a parte que me fez recusar. Eu não tinha ideia de quantas vezes Aro a lia, ou quão pouco precisaria para transformá-la em um lanche. Se os Volturi estivessem lendo a correspondência, e eu acidentalmente insinuasse algo que eu aprendi com Edward, eles poderiam pensar que ela tinha falado muito de alguma outra forma. Recusar informações era ****_difícil_****, mas era o tipo de coisa que eu precisava ser capaz de fazer se eu fosse passar algum tempo com Edward. **

* * *

**O ano letivo prosseguiu. Apesar da minha ausência de uma semana e da crescente inquietação com o trabalho desestimulante, continuei tirando boas notas. Eu pude conter a história sobre minha partida através de caminhonete - entre meus colegas de classe e professores, a explicação geral para os cinco dias inteiros era "Bella estava doente". **

**Edward e eu continuamos brandindo nosso relacionamento para qualquer um que passasse por perto. Se qualquer coisa, nós tínhamos começado a ser mais exagerados. Eu comecei a falar sobre anéis - em resumo - com Jessica, e na tarde seguinte, o boato era de que Edward já tinha proposto. **

**Ele não tinha. Na verdade, exibição extravagante à parte, nada havia mudado, exceto que Edward tinha começado a pernoitar a maioria dos dias - deitado acordado ao meu lado e me ouvindo (aparentemente) falar enquanto dormia. Fiz ele me dizer o que eu dizia, todas as manhãs depois daquela em que ele me informou que eu estava resmungando. Geralmente eram nomes, Cullens e membros da família e colegas de classe. Às vezes eram fragmentos incompreensíveis como "não faça o bolo" ou "camarões, onde está o arco-íris". **

**Quando suas visitas noturnas tinham sido a única mudança até o final de abril, eu tinha certeza que ele estava desobedecendo Alice: ele não estava indo ****_devagar_****, porque ele não estava ****_indo_**** de maneira alguma.**

**Nós estávamos namorando há ****_meses_**** e ele ainda não me disse que me amava.**

**Eu sabia perfeitamente bem que ele ****_me amava_****. A situação era essa - eu teria estado em um tipo muito diferente de situação se Edward não tivesse se apaixonado por mim. **

**Fui informada de que as irmãs Denali levavam homens humanos aleatoriamente para suas camas o tempo todo (antes para comê-los no estilo do louva-a-deus, ultimamente apenas para se divertir e mandá-los para casa vivos, embora machucados). Elas não reorganizaram suas vidas em torno desses homens, porque elas não os amavam. Mas quando Laurent apareceu, ele e uma das irmãs, Irina, foram magneticamente atraídos um para o outro, e então não mais meninos macios e calorosos para ela - uma mudança de estilo de vida bastante significativa para uma das inspirações do mito da súcubus. Se eu apenas parecesse um bom momento, apesar de também ser a "cantora" de Edward, ele teria deixado a cidade. Não valeria a pena o risco de minha exsanguinação (e a consequente investigação de minha morte). **

**E mesmo que não fosse esse o caso, Edward era ****_realmente óbvio_****. A maneira como ele olhava para mim apenas ****_gritava_**** que ele me amava. A maneira como ele me tocava, os presentes, o modo como ele se aproximava, certificando-se de que tudo o que eu queria estivesse no lugar sempre que eu expressasse preferências - tudo. Era a peça que faltava toda vez que ele falava comigo. **

**E ele não diria isso.**

**A maneira tradicional de obter uma confissão de amor era oferecer uma você mesmo. Eu tinha certeza que isso faria ele responder. Mas eu não tinha certeza se era verdade. Eu suspeitava ... mas não sabia como ter certeza. **

**Fiquei tentada a apenas esperar mais um mês, me virar e ter uma garantia mágica de que não estaria mentindo. Mas isso não ****_só_**** me incomodou que não tivesse sido dito - me incomodou que houvesse algo tão significativo que eu não soubesse sobre mim mesma. **

**Eu não queria ser testemunhada neste exercício em particular, então encontrei uma colcha grossa para me cobrir e ao laptop. Eu escolhi uma tarde de terça-feira quando Jessica cancelou nossos planos de estudo, e Edward não esperava me monopolizar. Eu me abriguei no meu quarto e digitei. **

**Eu coloquei meus pensamentos logo após a longa e completa entrada no diário que eu fiz sobre os dias que passei no controle de James. (Desagradável como tinha sido, eu não queria esquecer isso completamente quando minhas memórias humanas fossem obstruídas pelas de vampira mais novas e mais nítidas: portanto, tinham que ser escritas, onde eu poderia ler mais tarde e recuperar tudo sobre a memória com perfeita fidelidade.) **

**Pensar se eu amava Edward era diferente e difícil. Era como se eu estivesse atravessando a lama. Laboriosamente, eu digitei. Eu certamente pelo menos ****_gostava de_**** Edward. Eu gostava da companhia dele - ele fazia um esforço considerável para ter certeza de que eu iria - e eu era atraída por ele. Eu não sabia como isso aumentava o amor, se aumentava, ou se havia algo mais que deveria estar envolvido. Havia alguém a quem eu pudesse ****_perguntar_****? **

**Os vampiros estavam todos fora. Eles eram todos casos de amor à primeira vista ou perto disso (de antemão, para Alice), o que eu definitivamente ****_não tinha_**** experimentado. Seu reconhecimento do estado não era susceptível de ser informativo para mim. Eu realmente não queria ter uma conversa com nenhum dos meus pais que colocaria minha fuga planejada em dúvida, e o casamento deles terminou em divórcio de qualquer maneira (embora as coisas parecessem estar dando certo para Renée e Phil até agora). **

**Eu me perguntei se algum dos meus amigos humanos da escola seria útil. Jessica e Mike ainda estavam juntos, mas tinham um relacionamento instável e não particularmente intelectual. Ser namorado de Jessica significava ser o símbolo de status de Jessica e sua fonte designada de encontros e jantares gratuitos, e não muito mais do que isso. Angela finalmente se juntou ao objeto de sua afeição, um garoto chamado Ben. O relacionamento deles parecia mais com o meu do que com o de Jessica e o de Mike. Angela e Ben estavam contentes e faziam pequenas coisas para se fazerem felizes, e pareciam seguros em seu afeto mútuo. **

**O detalhe "seguro" parecia importante. Essa era possivelmente a coisa que eu mais gostava em Edward - ele estava ****_seguro_**** do jeito que ninguém mais poderia estar. Ele não podia ficar doente de mim. Ele não podia trapacear. Ele não podia me machucar - bem, acidentes eram possíveis, mas apenas acidentes. Ele não podia nem ****_querer_**** fazer nenhuma dessas coisas. Ele me protegeria com sua vida, se isso fosse o que fosse preciso; ele resistia à tentação que eu não conseguia nem compreender para estar perto de mim, e ele fazia isso perfeitamente todas as vezes. **

**Estar com Edward era peculiar em muitos aspectos, simplesmente porque ele era um vampiro, mas de certa forma, era descomplicado.**

**Depois que eu cheguei tão longe, comecei a me sentir um pouco desconfortável em separar o assunto sozinha. Parecia que o assunto envolvia Edward, como eu me sentia sobre ele, e era estranhamente desafiador atravessar essa bagunça - alguém para conversar poderia ajudar. **

**Eu cutuquei meu teclado por mais alguns minutos, desconsolada com a minha incapacidade de resolver as coisas sozinha. Eu gostaria de ter namorado mais - bem, namorado alguém - em Phoenix, então eu poderia dizer: "Oh, isso é ****_diferente_****, esses sentimentos são mais fortes / diferentes, são mais intrusivos / altruístas / abstratos / frequentes / cheios de sexo / ****_o que quer que seja_**** , aha, talvez eu esteja apaixonada agora". Nenhuma tal sorte. Eu passei meu tempo solteira. Concentrei-me no trabalho escolar mais divertido oferecido pelas aulas de AP, na rotação interminável das novas obsessões e livros de Renée. Mesmo os romances eram inúteis: os personagens não agiam como seres humanos reais que eu conheci, e se eu não estivesse propensa a exalações dramáticas comparáveis sobre o meu ardor incontrolável, isso não significava nada, exceto que eu não era para ser aquarelada na capa de uma novela para as massas com o conteúdo beirando pornografia. **

**A perspectiva de conversar com Edward sobre se eu estava apaixonada por ele ou não soava extremamente desajeitada. Isso provavelmente o machucaria, eu provavelmente tropeçaria muito na minha língua, e isso poderia nem me levar a uma conclusão definitiva. Eu poderia apenas adiar, só um pouquinho mais. **

**Mas Edward era, acima de tudo, ****_seguro_**** para conversar. Isso não era verdade de ninguém, e eu não estava chegando muito longe sozinha - **

**E eu queria ouvi-lo dizer isso.**

**Fiz meu dever de casa, reavaliei minhas intenções por mais um minuto e liguei para Edward. Ele concordou em me encontrar assim que eu dissesse que Jessica tinha cancelado e perguntei se ele gostaria de vir. Minutos depois, ele estava na porta, cumprimentado Charlie com formalidade cavalheiresca e depois subindo para o meu quarto. **

**Assim que ele entrou no meu quarto, seus braços estavam ao meu redor e seus lábios plantados na minha testa. "Olá, Bella", ele disse, puxando seu rosto para trás um centímetro para me olhar nos olhos. **

**"Oi, Edward", eu disse, ao mesmo tempo acalmada por vê-lo e ansiosa por ter a conversa que estávamos prestes a ter.**

**Ele notou, claro. "Bella, o que há de errado?" Ele me puxou para sentar ao lado dele na minha cama, um braço em volta de mim e o outro segurando minha mão. **

**Eu deixei cair minha cabeça em seu ombro. Eu decidi começar com ele em vez de mim, minhas motivações em algum lugar entre querer resolver isso e querer simplesmente adiar. "Você me ama?" Eu perguntei. **

**"Sim", ele disse imediatamente, em um murmúrio baixo.**

**"Você nunca disse isso."**

**"Eu não queria te empurrar", Edward suspirou. "Você vai me deixar te abraçar, você vai me deixar passar mais tempo com você do que eu ousaria pedir - eu não quero fazer nada que possa arriscar isso. Já é muito mais do que eu mereço. " **

**Eu levantei minha cabeça e olhei para ele. Ele encontrou meu olhar calmamente. Ele realmente achou isso? Que eu estava "deixando" ele estar perto de mim? Que minha permissão era frágil, ele tinha que andar na ponta dos pés? Como ele poderia pensar isso? **

**"Edward, eu te amo", eu disse, e eu sabia que era verdade.**

**Houve um momento de silêncio, e então Edward estava me beijando, e eu tive tempo suficiente para pensar****_, oh, acho que podemos fazer isso depois de tudo_**** antes de meu cérebro calar a boca e deixar eu me divertir.**

* * *

**Beijar Edward era muito parecido com tudo mais sobre estar com Edward - doce e fácil. Eu não tinha ideia de como ser boa em beijar, mas não havia necessidade de que eu fosse. Apenas funcionava. O conflito entre beijar e respirar significava que, por fim, tive de recuar para inalar outra lufada de ar com cheiro de lilás. Então eu o beijei novamente. Na minha segunda tentativa, descobri o hábito útil de respirar pelo nariz. **

**Ele ainda era frio, mas isso me lembrou mais de sorvete do que qualquer coisa desagradável. De certa forma, era bom que eu não tivesse descoberto que essa atividade era segura até abril. O tempo estava se aquecendo um pouco, deixando-me confortável, mesmo aconchegada ao meu namorado vampiro, enquanto eu estava com um capuz. **

**"Você sabe", eu disse depois de um intervalo de alguns minutos, "Eu tive a impressão de que haveria algum problema relacionado ao veneno. Eu deveria ter ****_perguntado_****, suponho."**

**"Mesmo?" ele perguntou. "Há quanto tempo isso poderia ter acontecido se eu tivesse mencionado que era seguro? Embora teria sido uma má ideia para você abrir a boca", ele reconheceu, franzindo a testa. "No caso de você ter um corte ou algo assim." **

**"Meses atrás", eu disse a ele, e ele me olhou incrédulo e depois me beijou novamente. Alguns minutos depois, eu disse: "Então, enquanto eu estiver me chutando por não perguntar sobre ****_isso_**** ... Alice insinuou uma vez que provavelmente não seria seguro enquanto eu fosse humana para ..." Eu fiz uma gesto vago. **

**"Ela implicou corretamente", disse Edward, fazendo outro daqueles rostos complicados. Impaciência? Tristeza? Frustração? Foi difícil entender. **

**"Mas Emmett faz observações lascivas suficientes que eu suponho que ****_depois_**** ..." Eu parei.**

**Edward assentiu novamente, sorrindo levemente. "Emmett e Rosalie foram muito difíceis de estar por perto durante a primeira década depois que ele se juntou a nós", disse ele, franzindo o nariz. "Eu não suportava ficar a menos de oito quilômetros deles. Esme e Carlisle os expulsaram - carinhosamente, é claro. Esme construiu uma casa para eles." **

**Eu ri. Eu não pude evitar. "Eu vou ****_amar_**** ser uma vampira", eu previ extasiada, e então beijei Edward. **

* * *

**Abril terminou e maio começou. A escola não terminaria até meados de junho. Eu decidi pedir a permissão de Charlie com bastante antecedência para ir na turnê da Europa com os Cullen, para dar-lhe mais tempo para se acostumar com a ideia. Eu não achava que ele recusaria, e ele não recusou, embora ele tenha me feito jurar de todo jeito manter contato telefônico regular. Eu concordei prontamente. Não havia uma boa razão para cortar minha família só porque eu iria me transformar em uma vampira. **

**Planos para a viagem vieram juntos. Nós estávamos, de fato, começando na Escandinávia - Noruega, para sermos específicos. Os Cullen apenas foram e compraram uma casa lá - uma grande cabana para Esme brincar no meio do nada, onde eu dificilmente encontraria humanos inocentes por acidente enquanto fosse nova. As casas em mau estado de conservação não eram um grande problema para os vampiros que não se feriam com farpas de madeira, precisavam urgentemente de encanamentos, precisavam de lugares sem ruídos para dormir, ou requeriam eletricidade para ver no escuro ou manter uma cozinha. **

**Planos para minha transformação também tomaram forma. Edward e Carlisle discutiram, com expressões muito sérias em seus rostos, se seria melhor induzir o coma ou apenas me inundar com morfina antes de injetar veneno. (Edward já estava coletando. Eu vagamente gostei da ideia de ser ele quem me mudou, mesmo com uma seringa atuando como intermediária.) Coma acabou sendo escolhido, embora eles não soubessem quanto do processo eu poderia dormir com a transformação queimando o medicamento dentro de mim. **

**Emmett queria me contar sua história antes de eu mudar - era a opinião dele de que minha mudança se pareceria com a dele mais do que a de qualquer outra pessoa. Ele tinha, afinal de contas, sido encontrado e amado por Rosalie antes que ela o trouxesse para Carlisle - e ela estava lá quando ele se virou. **

**Ele foi atacado por um urso, o que eu já sabia. Quando ele começou a perder a consciência, ele ouviu o que achava que era outro animal, lutando com o urso original por cima de sua carcaça. Era Rosalie, é claro, finalizando facilmente a criatura e pegando Emmett para levá-lo para casa com ela. Ele sentiu como se estivesse voando, e conseguiu abrir os olhos - e então lutou para mantê-los lá, paralisados pelo rosto de Rosalie. **

**Ele pensou que ela era um anjo, estava confuso quando ela não decolou no ar - "E então ela me trouxe para Deus", ele relatou, rindo. Essa impressão de Carlisle (razoável, eu suponho, dado que Emmett tinha perdido ****_muito_**** sangue, e já tinha levado Rosalie por um anjo) levou-o a acreditar, quando a transformação estava em andamento, que ele havia sido enviado para o inferno. Mas, ele disse, o Inferno não era tão ruim porque seu 'anjo' ficou com ele - toda vez que "Deus" vinha ver como ele estava progredindo, Emmett temia que ela fosse levada embora, mas ela nunca foi. Apesar da sensação do fogo do inferno, ele considerava seu destino misericordioso em geral. E reagiu, quando acabou, surpreendentemente bem para a situação 'agora você é um vampiro'. Embora (ele gargalhou, de forma inadequada) ele teve alguns problemas para se ajustar ao estilo de vida dos Cullen. **

**Quando Emmett terminou de me contar sua história, eu agradeci e fui direto para Edward. "Quando eu estiver girando", eu disse, "você vai ficar comigo?" **

**"Sim", ele disse. Ele não hesitou, mas parecia que era difícil para ele dizer a palavra. **

**Eu estremeci. "Eu sei que provavelmente vou ser horrível de estar por perto, uma vez que eu saia do coma, gritando e chorando e tudo, mas ... parece que ajudou o Emmett." **

**Edward assentiu e me puxou para um abraço apertado, no qual eu me inclinei agradecida. "Eu vou ficar com você", ele prometeu. **

**"E Rosalie disse que ela podia ouvir o que você e Carlisle estavam dizendo a ela, durante ..."**

**"Eu vou falar com você", disse ele, entendendo o que eu queria dizer. "Isso pode ajudar a mantê-la distraída." **

**"E se parece fogo ..." Eu disse, colocando uma mão contra sua bochecha. "Você é muito frio", eu apontei, me sentindo envergonhada. "Já tentaram isso? Manter as pessoas frias durante o processo?" **

**"Nós não tentamos isso, não", disse ele lentamente. "Não é realmente calor, você sabe, apenas a impressão disso." **

**"Poderia doer tentar? Me desculpe, eu tenho certeza que isso vai ser tão horrível para você como será para mim, mas ..."**

**Edward balançou a cabeça. "Eu vou te segurar enquanto isso acontece", ele murmurou, entrelaçando os dedos no meu cabelo. **

**Maio terminou e junho começou.**

* * *

**O ano letivo começou a terminar. Os guias de estudo do exame final foram distribuídos. Os anuários foram vendidos. Os planos de verão foram discutidos com expressões animadas de ciúme ou simpatia, dependendo. Minha viagem anunciada para a Europa com os Cullen provocou esses terríveis olhares de inveja que eu considerei dizendo a todos que eu também esperava passar três dias sendo torturado pela queima de veneno de vampiro. Mas é claro que isso era um segredo estrito. **

**Eu disse a Gianna, no entanto. Parte de mim esperava que os Volturi ****_estivessem_**** lendo sua correspondência e ****_ficassem_**** seguros de que a data estava marcada e eu não iria passar muito mais tempo como um humano-que-sabia. Não lhe contei o endereço do lugar na Noruega, mas mencionei que estaríamos "um pouco ao norte" dela e mencionamos que minha primeira refeição provavelmente seria um alce. **

**Os exames finais marcharam por mim. Festas de fim de ano foram realizadas, e Edward e eu aparecemos para algumas delas. Rosalie, Emmett e Jasper, todos no último ano, enquanto Alice e Edward eram juniores como eu, se formaram. Fomos observá-los, e me perguntei quantas vezes cada um deles usara bonés e batas semelhantes, ouvira discursos valedictorianos semelhantes, atravessara etapas semelhantes. Eu perguntei a Rosalie mais tarde, e ela disse: "Eu? Ugh, muitas vezes". **

**"Por que você continua indo para o ensino médio? A faculdade seria mais interessante, não seria?" Perguntei. **

**"É sim. Mas tive um pouco de problema com alguém que realmente ****_ligou para_**** minha escola imaginária do ensino médio uma vez, então agora eu só fico sentada por um ano ou dois disso", ela gesticulou na direção do prédio da escola, "e vou com uma transcrição parcialmente real".**

**Dizer adeus a Charlie foi difícil, mas familiar. Eu o deixei por longos períodos de tempo depois de comparativamente visitas curtas a cada verão que eu conseguia lembrar - era apenas geralmente outono, não verão, quando eu fazia isso. Desta vez, eu sabia de uma coisa que ele não sabia: que eu poderia não vê-lo pessoalmente de novo por anos - se é que alguma vez. **

**Eu o abracei para uma prorrogação. Foi tudo que pude fazer. **

**Os Cullen colocaram panos sobre tudo em sua casa e garagem, protegendo-os da poeira, e então carregavam três carros alugados com sacolas, caixas e caixas. Perguntei quantas casas, cheias de mobília e bens difíceis de transportar, eles tinham espalhadas pelo mundo. **

**"Se você deixar de fora as que estamos alugando, e incluir a da Noruega", disse Edward, "doze".**

**Eu assobiei. Ele riu e me beijou. Nós estávamos compartilhando um carro com Alice; Carlisle e Esme estavam em outro, e Jasper, Emmett e Rosalie compartilhavam o último. (Eu suspeitava que Jasper não estava em nosso carro porque seria um desafio dividir um espaço tão fechado comigo por tanto tempo. Logo, não haveria nenhum problema desse tipo.) **

**Chegamos ao aeroporto, atravessamos a segurança do aeroporto com suspeita minimizada, embarcamos em nosso avião - primeira classe novamente - e voamos para a Noruega. Nosso itinerário de voo teve várias conexõeas, terminando finalmente no aeroporto de Bergen. Todos os Cullen tinham aprendido norueguês para a ocasião de interagir com o pessoal do aeroporto, embora Alice me informasse que seus sotaques eram terríveis por enquanto, tendo sido aprendidos apenas com livros e gravações limitadas. Eu fiquei em silêncio e deixei eles falarem por mim. Haveria muitas oportunidades para aprender a língua com muito mais eficiência depois. **

**A casa era uma grande coisa de madeira. Esme parecia que estava apaixonada por ela assim que chegamos nos carros que tínhamos alugado na cidade. (Rosalie planejava ir às compras de carros mais tarde, mas os alugados eram mais rápidos de serem obtidos em comparação com os tipos de carros que os Cullen gostavam.) **

**Enquanto Carlisle preparava um lugar para eu fazer a minha virada e desempacotar o equipamento necessário para me deixar em coma, Edward me pegou e correu para o litoral perto para que eu pudesse dar uma olhada na vista.**

**Os fiordes eram lindos.**

**Quando Edward recebeu a mensagem mental de Carlisle de que tudo estava configurado, ele murmurou no meu ouvido: "Quando você estiver pronta, Bella."**

**Eu estava pronta? Eu me apoiei em Edward e pensei sobre isso. Eu tinha certeza que ****_ser_**** uma vampira seria excelente. Eu estava com medo do processo. **

**Três dias, menos a duração do coma.**

**"Não há como parar quando começar, certo?" Eu perguntei. Se eu pudesse me comprometer agora, se eu passasse por isso, gostando ou não, inteira e psicologicamente intacta ... tudo bem. Se houvesse alguma chance que eu pudesse implorar e implorar até que Edward não aguentasse mais e desfizesse o progresso, então seria por nada. **

**"Não", ele me disse. "Bella, você pode voltar agora, se você quiser. Eu prometo que não vou deixar ninguém se ressentir por isso. É inteiramente com você. Se você quiser esperar, ou mudar de ideia, nós podemos realmente ir em um tour pela Europa com o seu coração ainda batendo. Você não precisa fazer isso." **

**"Eu ****_quero_**** ser uma vampira", eu disse. "Eu simplesmente não estou totalmente indiferente aos passos que tenho que dar para chegar lá." **

**Ele beijou minha linha do cabelo. "Você não precisa fazer isso", ele repetiu. **

**"Eu vou", eu disse com firmeza. E então, com menos confiança - "Você vai ficar". **

**"Eu vou ficar", ele prometeu. Eu olhei em seus olhos. Ele ficaria, porque eu precisaria dele, mesmo que toda vez que eu vacilasse, iria machucá-lo também. **

**Eu sabia que eu tinha estado recentemente incerta, porque eu tinha escrito, mas ****_como_**** eu não sabia que o amava?**

**"Estou pronta, então", eu disse, "o quanto sempre estarei".**

**Edward me pegou, me segurou forte e me trouxe de volta para a casa. Eu comi um pedaço de chocolate - a última vez que qualquer comida humana teria gosto bom para mim. Deixei dissolver na minha língua lentamente, e então fui para o quarto que Carlisle havia selecionado como o local da transformação. **

**Eu mantive meus olhos fechados durante todo o procedimento enquanto Carlisle me drogou para a inconsciência. Eu sabia que uma vez que eu adormecesse, Edward mergulharia um frasco de veneno em meu coração, e mais em grandes pontos de pulso - quanto mais veneno houvesse, mais rápido a mudança terminaria. Eu escorreguei para a escuridão. **

**Eu acordei em chamas.**


	14. Capítulo 13: Recém-nascido

**Capítulo 13: Recém-nascido**

**A dor não fazia ****_sentido_****. No primeiro momento de consciência, meu cérebro examinou a sensação e a rejeitou como obviamente absurda: não era o tipo de coisa que acontecia. Não poderia ****_haver_**** tanta agonia em um instante. Meus nervos estavam obviamente enviando relatórios defeituosos que poderiam ser ignorados com segurança. **

**Mas o fogo era mais persistente do que isso e, além da primeira fração de segundo, eu estava muito ciente do que estava acontecendo.**

**Estava em toda parte - não havia refúgio, nenhum lugar gelado para focar minha atenção e escapar. Meus olhos estavam cozinhando em seus próprios fluidos, meu sangue fervia em minhas veias, minha pele estava assando e escurecendo e transformando-se em cinzas, meus ossos estavam se dissolvendo em ácido, meus pulmões estavam se transformando em cada respiração rasa que compulsivamente engolia em plasma superaquecido, meus órgãos giravam e contorciam em um banho de magma. **

**Eu tentei afastar meu corpo. Foi puramente uma ação reflexa - não havia "distância" - mas eu não estava em condições de lutar contra o impulso. Vagamente, reconheci que não me mexi. Meus músculos funcionavam. Mesmo em sua gritante e derretida contribuição à minha angústia, eles ficavam tensos e soltos quando eram ordenados. Eu poderia torcer meus dedos, mas não me agitar através do quarto em uma tentativa vã de escapar da queimadura. **

**_Edward_**

**Ele estava me segurando, como ele prometeu - me mantendo parada. Ele estava certo, afinal de contas - a frieza poderia não ter existido. Não havia bandas de carne menos chamuscada, onde seus braços se envolviam ao redor do meu corpo. Mas eu sabia que ele estava comigo. **

**A dor não diminuiu nada. Teria mais do que consumido a inteligência que eu tinha disponível - antes. Mas a mudança estava bem avançada, e havia mais espaço na minha cabeça ... **

**Havia apenas um pequeno canto do espaço, em algum lugar no fundo da minha mente, que eu poderia usar para pensar.**

**"****_Hora_****", eu exigi, mordendo uma sílaba antes de fechar minha boca novamente, e esperando que ele soubesse o que isso significava.**

**"Você dormiu durante as primeiras trinta horas e quinze minutos", ele sussurrou no meu ouvido de uma vez. Eu concentrei toda a atenção que pude em sua voz. Eu não tinha certeza se estava alucinando ou não quando achava que podia ouvir mais nuances - as minhas orelhas já melhoraram? Elas faziam parte da conflagração com todo o resto. Fornos em forma de orelha em ambos os lados da minha cabeça. Elas podiam captar o som de qualquer maneira - e sua voz era tensa, infeliz, mas comprometida. Ele odiava que eu estivesse com dor. Que eu estava acordada para ouvir o que ele disse. Mas ele ****_ficaria _****_comigo_****. "É quinze para as quatro da manhã. Quinta-feira. Tudo deve terminar às dez da noite de amanhã, se você seguir o previsto- pode ser mais rápido com todo o veneno em seu sistema." Ele falou com os dentes cerrados. **

**Amanhã. Termina amanhã. **

**Mas ainda não.**

**Eu queimei.**

* * *

**Demorou quase uma hora após o meu despertar antes que eu realmente quisesse morrer.**

**Esse desejo era quase tão estranho quanto a dor havia sido. (Agora a dor era familiar, o que apenas significava que eu poderia temer individualmente cada um dos milhares de minutos que restaram do meu tormento.) Eu nunca tinha desejado a morte, não contando minhas observações impertinentes a Edward sobre o que ele faria se eu implorasse para morrer. **

**Mas nada valia isso. Eu não poderia fazer nada em um milênio que valeria outra hora, mesmo que depois isso terminasse. Eu não poderia fazer nada com o resto da eternidade que valesse as dezenas que realmente faltavam. **

**Às cinco horas da madrugada de quinta-feira, esperava, com cada fibra do meu ser estragado e atormentado, que ele tivesse mentido quando dissera que não me mataria, mesmo que implorasse.**

**Eu implorei.**

**Sufocando nas palavras, odiando o ar que eu formei em apelos, pedi para ser morta.**

**"Não," Edward disse, soando como se estivesse com tanta dor quanto eu. Impossível. "Bella, não. Vai acabar logo. Amanhã." **

**Eu assobiei. Em algum lugar ao longo da linha eu adquiri sons de vampiro, ou pelo menos esse especifico. "****_Por favor_****", eu gritei. **

**"Não." Eu pensei ter ouvido ele se mexer; talvez ele estivesse me abraçando mais forte. Eu não sabia dizer. Tudo era fogo e agonia; Nada tão trivial como Edward me segurando valia a pena enviar uma mensagem através dos meus nervos fritos e quebrados. Eu não queria que ele me abraçasse a menos que ele estivesse fazendo isso para me esmagar em pedaços, para acabar com isso, para fazer isso ****_parar_**** ... **

**Eu emiti um lamento sem palavras.**

**Tempo passou. Eu implorei pela morte, intermitentemente, mas Edward sempre recusou. Às vezes, suas negações eram mais fracas ou cansativas do que outras, menos resolvidas, e então eu me debatia, chorava e soluçava. Talvez se eu o machucasse o suficiente com a minha dor, ele iria querer que eu parasse, querer me deixar ter a única coisa que eu poderia lembrar de querer. **

**Não houve tal misericórdia. Ele não arrancou minha cabeça dos meus ombros, não mergulhou sua mão pelas minhas costelas para remover meu coração inflamado e ainda batendo. Ele não me mataria. **

**Depois de algumas tentativas infrutíferas de convencer Edward a aliviar minha dor, comecei a implorar para os outros. Alice, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie. Eu podia ouvir passos quando eles vieram. Eu ouvi cada um deles dizer não. Alice acrescentou uma descrição reconfortante de mim mesmo no futuro, inteira e forte e um vampiro. "Você vai ser linda", ela prometeu antes de sair. Edward suspirou de alívio, quando ela disse isso. Alguma visão bonita. Não é bonito o suficiente para valer a pena. **

**Mas quando pedi para Rosalie, ela hesitou por um momento depois que eu perguntei.**

**Edward ****_rugiu_****. Ele tinha sido tão aterrorizante quando rosnou para James? Poderia simplesmente ter sido a minha audição, mais poderosa a cada minuto de conflagração, pegando alguma camada do som que eu havia perdido antes. Mas eu sabia o que isso significava. ****_Ela pensou sobre isso_****. Ela considerou me matar. O abençoado anjo de Emmett, verdadeiramente, talvez para me entregar - **

**"****_Rose_****!" Eu gritei, tomada de esperança, convulsionando no aperto de Edward. "Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose -" **

**"****_NÃO!_****" Uivou Edward. "Rosalie, saia desta sala. Eu vou te despedaçar se eu ouvir esse pensamento mais uma vez, eu vou fazer isso – ****_saia._****" **

**"****_Roooooooooose_****"****_,_**** eu gemi. Mas seus passos rápidos estavam recuando. Eu pensei que poderia ter ouvido ela pular de uma janela. **

**"Bella", disse Edward. Ele estava falando muito rápido - eu podia acompanhar agora, embora tenha tomado a maior parte da minha capacidade mental de reserva. "Bella, por favor, não pergunte mais. Eu estou te implorando. Eu não suporto isso. Eu farei qualquer coisa que você quiser, exceto deixar você morrer. ****_Eu não posso fazer isso_****. Qualquer outra coisa." **

**"Pode", lutei para proferir várias sílabas diferentes seguidas, sem a chance que Rosalie quase havia oferecido, "pode, você, quebrar, minha espinha".**

**"O que?"**

**"Isso ... vai curar. Mas eu vou sentir menos - até então," eu ofeguei, e então, desamparada, eu gritei de novo. "Talvez", eu ofeguei. **

**Houve um silêncio ainda por um quarto de segundo. (Durações desse comprimento estavam se tornando extremamente importantes para mim e agonizantemente distintas.) **

**Então, houve uma pequena pressão na base do meu pescoço, e tudo dos meus ombros ficou mole e felizmente entorpecido.**

**Eu respirei, ainda, e eu podia ouvir o meu próprio batimento cardíaco, mas não havia informação sensorial de nada abaixo do intervalo. O conhecimento médico de Edward para o resgate - ele sabia exatamente onde quebrar. Meu pescoço e minha cabeça ainda estavam queimando, sem melhora, mas a perda de tronco e membros era um alívio tão dramático que senti como se tivesse mergulhado em uma banheira de água gelada. **

**"****_Oh_****"****_,_**** eu suspirei.**

**"Não vai durar o resto da transformação", Edward avisou. "E eu não posso fazer isso de novo. Uma vez que se cura, tem que ficar desse jeito, ou você pode não passar corretamente." **

**"Quão mais?" Eu perguntei suavemente. **

**"Eu não sei. Talvez algumas horas."**

**Algumas horas. Algumas horas em que apenas minha garganta e rosto e couro cabeludo e crânio seriam arrasados pelo veneno. Mas era alguma coisa. **

**Eu queria poder dormir. Mas eu nunca mais iria dormir. **

**Eu estava quase lúcida até a minha coluna sarar. Eu fui capaz de abrir meus olhos e olhar para o rosto de Edward, desenhado e abatido com preocupação, mas ainda bonito. Eu poderia emitir frases completas com apenas algumas pausas extras para respirações difíceis e sem alívio. **

**"Sinto muito", eu bufei "por perguntar".**

**Ele se inclinou para beijar minha testa ardente. "Eu perdoô você." Ele não repetiu o pedido de que eu não fizesse isso de novo, depois que a parte inferior do meu corpo estivesse de volta. Talvez ele soubesse que eu não seria capaz de resistir. **

**"Eu te amo", eu disse.**

**"Eu te amo", ele me disse, parecendo intensamente triste. Não 'também'. Ele nunca acrescentara a palavra. Uma vez eu perguntei por que - eu tentei conjurar a resposta - foi muito difícil. Nenhuma lembrança continuava clara através da névoa de dor. Eu duvidava que eu pudesse lembrar dos nomes dos meus pais. Eu escrevi tudo ... **

**Duas horas, trinta e quatro minutos e dezesseis segundos depois do intervalo, minha espinha se juntou de novo e mergulhei de volta na agonia de corpo inteiro sem alívio.**

**Mais uma vez, eu gritei.**

* * *

**Eu podia sentir minha mente se tornando mais espaçosa. Era como um padrão fractal, gerando lentamente novos nós. Cheguei a ter uma apreciação cada vez mais diferenciada de cada chicotada de fogo que esfolou meu corpo, e cada momento da experiência foi indelevelmente gravado em meu registro cristalizador perfeito da minha vida de vampiro. Mas o pequeno espaço na parte de trás da minha cabeça, que não estava focado na dor, também cresceu. **

**Edward falou comigo. Eu me agarrei a sua voz como uma tábua de salvação. Eu ainda podia sentir seus braços ao meu redor, ou os beijos ocasionais que ele tocava na minha pele, e mantive meus olhos cerrados firmemente, mas eu podia ouvi-lo, melhor a cada hora que se passava. Ele me deu dicas sobre o controle da minha sede, uma vez que veio. Ele leu a previsão do tempo de Alice para o próximo mês. Ele recitou livros. Ele me prometeu, mais e mais, que eu estava certa, que eu amaria ser um vampiro, que Alice viu, que sua visão era sólida como rocha, que tudo ficaria bem e que ele me amava e que acabaria muito em breve. **

**Eu tentei acreditar nele. Tentei acreditar que havia alguma maneira que, do outro lado da dor, houvesse algo que valesse a pena. Tentei acreditar que, depois que eu saísse do forno, eu teria sido derretida e envidraçado para tal brilho ... **

**Às oito da noite de sexta-feira, senti os dedos dos meus pés e os dedos das mãos esfriarem tão fracamente. O fogo recuou languidamente, levando seu tempo. Mas quando se afastou das minhas extremidades, ele se acumulou no meu coração e no meu pescoço. Os centros da minha dor se dobraram em si mesmos até ficarem piores do que nunca, e até mesmo minhas extremidades recém esfriadas não compensaram. Meu batimento cardíaco acelerou mais rápido. Minha garganta doía. "Está quase acabando, Bella", Edward sussurrou. "Quase acabando." **

**Eu nem tinha terminado de mudar e já estava com sede. Antes que eu pudesse estar fervendo - agora eu estava claramente desprovida de líquido. Minha garganta seca exigiu alívio. Eu sabia o que Edward quis dizer quando especulou que ****_algum_**** vampiro deve ter tentado beber água. Qualquer um que saísse da transformação sozinho, confuso, longe de ter um cheiro agradável, acharia a coisa lógica a tentar. **

**As chamas continuaram a puxar para dentro, subindo por meus membros, milímetro por milímetro. Minha garganta não ficou pior ou melhor depois do estouro seco inicial, mas meu coração ficou, à medida que mais e mais da agonia se aproximava. Cada batida veio logo após a anterior. Estava vibrando como as asas de um beija-flor. **

**A ingestão de dor acelerou como o meu pulso fez. Era como se o órgão condenado estivesse tentando escapar, para sair de minhas costelas, fazer um buraco através de algo e se afastar de mim. Meus membros estavam totalmente confortáveis, mas eu não pude prestar nenhuma atenção quando o calor correu em direção ao meu coração batendo freneticamente. Ele contraiu e contraiu, agredindo meu último órgão vivo quando ele entrou em pânico. **

**A essa altura eu estava me debatendo, incapaz de evitar a tentativa reflexiva de escapar da dor no meu peito. Eu fiz um barulho horrível e estridente. Edward me segurou e eu não consegui ir longe. Mas então meu coração pulou uma batida, e vomitou uma última vez e desistiu para sempre - e a dor se foi - e minha estocada sem sentido em uma direção aleatória realmente quebrou o aperto de Edward. **

**Meus membros automaticamente se organizaram abaixo de mim enquanto o impulso me levava. Eu me agachei no chão, as pontas dos dedos esticadas para tocar a madeira. Meu equilíbrio era absoluto e certo. Meus músculos trabalhavam sem protesto: eles me segurariam nessa pose por cem anos se eu quisesse ficar parada. Percebi que não estava respirando e puxei uma baforada de ar. Cheirava principalmente a Edward, um perfume que eu reconhecia instantaneamente, embora tão rapidamente eu descartasse todas as minhas analogias anteriores para flores - eu sabia que nenhuma flor cheiraria assim ao meu nariz super-preciso. Não aliviava a falta de oxigênio, porque eu não precisava de nada disso, mas transmitia informações, e minha respiração se estabeleceu em um ritmo natural para me dizer o que estava no ar ao meu redor. **

**"Bella?" murmurou Edward, sua voz hesitante, mas cheia de admiração. **

**Eu abri meus olhos.**

* * *

**Eu estava de frente para a parede. Mas levei um momento para perceber que era uma parede que eu estava olhando, porque fui cativada instantaneamente pela beleza da visão. Meus olhos bebiam em todos os detalhes dos grãos da madeira com perfeita clareza. Eu podia ver cada estilhaço, detectar cada mudança sutil na cor da madeira, ver cada buraco e arreio de desgaste e mancha irregular. Era intensamente adorável, e eu olhei. **

**"Bella?" Edward disse novamente. **

**Assim que decidi me levantar e encará-lo, fiquei de pé, olhando em sua direção. Meu corpo respondeu aos meus comandos com deliciosa obediência. Ele rapidamente se compôs como eu queria que fosse composto. Ele não me levou a uma direção errada, ou deixou qualquer parte atrapalhar, ou tropeçar obstáculos invisíveis, ou protestar em qualquer movimento. Percebi, ao me virar, que a curva não obscurecia minha visão: as tábuas na parede passavam sem perder qualquer definição, mesmo quando passavam para a visão periférica. Minha mudança de postura foi tão rápida que eu tive apenas uma pequena fração de segundo para perceber essa vantagem, mas eu era mais do que rápida o suficiente para perceber de qualquer maneira. **

**Edward era espetacular.**

**Eu estava olhando para a ****_parede_****, pensando que era bonita; Eu passei meses como uma humana, olhando para Edward, achando ele atraente. Insanidade. Eu só via a sombra dele. Com ****_esses_**** olhos, ele era como algum tipo de divindade, radiante e esculpido. Como nada que eu já tenha visto antes. Eu apreciei um momento de ceticismo de que até Rosalie, mesmo vista com essa nova e espantosa visão, seria a estética igual da visão que era Edward. **

**Eu respirei fundo novamente, saboreando o ar. Ainda é principalmente Edward. Havia um cheiro insatisfatoriamente úmido, mas sedutor, sob aquele, que fez minha garganta coçar e queimar - eu mesmo como humano, tendo deixado vestígios? Tentei ignorá-lo e consegui empurrar a sede e o odor que me distraía para um cantinho da minha mente expansiva. Senti o cheiro mais agradável da direção da porta, ouvi mais respirar do que apenas a minha e a dele. Eu virei minha cabeça vinte graus para trazer os outros para o meu campo de visão sem perder a deslumbrante visão de Edward. Todos os Cullens estavam lá, agrupados juntos, olhando para mim com antecipação. **

**Tudo bem, Rosalie ainda ****_era_**** a pessoa mais bonita do mundo, resmunguei interiormente - e então notei a luz brilhando nos dentes de Alice, exposta em um sorriso de satisfação. A luz saltou no meu olho em um espectro de ****_oito_**** cores, a última novidade deslumbrante. **

**"Ninguém me disse", eu disse em uma voz como os sinos que Charlie gostava de me apelidar, "que podemos ver em ****_ultravioleta_****".**

* * *

**Quando eu falei, isso enviou os outros para uma agitação de conversa e excitação. Eu poderia facilmente rastrear os tópicos de discussão deles: Carlisle queria que eu contasse tudo que eu pudesse lembrar sobre a transformação, para saber o quanto o coma e a espinha quebrada ajudaram. Alice queria me colocar em roupas mais legais e me colocar na frente de um espelho. **

**Edward pensou que eu deveria caçar imediatamente para aliviar minha sede (eu gostaria que ele não tivesse dito isso; isso trouxe o que tinha sido um pequeno desconforto para a frente de minha mente, transformando-o em uma necessidade consumida, e eu tive que gastar uma boa quantidade de esforço lutando com a irritação que tinha sido).**

**Jasper (Eu demorei um pouco para ficar impressionada com suas cicatrizes - tão claras! Elas tinham sido discretas, levemente aparentes antes - agora elas se destacavam, sua característica mais óbvia, e disseram para algum instinto que eu agora tinha que ele era um companheiro perigoso, por ter sobrevivido a tantas lutas, ter matado todos os vampiros enfurecidos que tinham colocado os dentes nele) continuou sacudindo os olhos em minha direção nervosamente. Imaginando quando ele teria que intervir para me acalmar, talvez. Emmett estava rindo, soando fraternalmente orgulhoso de mim. **

**Rosalie tinha um olhar de desculpas em seu rosto - talvez ela se sentisse mal por ter pensado em me matar quando eu perguntei a ela. Eu teria que ter certeza que ela sabia que eu não teria isso contra ela. Eu literalmente implorei por isso - e eu ****_normalmente_**** preferia que as pessoas agissem como eu pedi, então se a disposição dela para fazer isso tivesse ido um pouco longe, não era o pior tipo de vício. Esme estava apenas olhando para mim maternalmente. Parte de sua família agora, para sempre - eu gostava da ideia dela preencher esse papel, enquanto Renée estava necessariamente distante. **

**Enquanto eu não tive problemas em processar esta informação quando ela chegou, ela preencheu mais minha mente do que eu queria ter ocupado com ela. Eu queria olhar o mundo maravilhoso, cheirar os aromas requintados, dançar com meu novo corpo dócil, ler cada arquivo no meu computador, ouvir como era a música com ouvidos de vampiro, aprender norueguês e tirar proveito de meu ser durável o suficiente para que Edward pudesse me tocar sem aquela gentileza vigilante. **

**"Com licença", eu disse, e então sorri para mim mesma, apreciando o timbre que minha voz adquirira. Foi musical. Talvez eu pudesse cantar agora - eu era terrível nisso antes. **

**Sete pares de olhos se contorceram em minha direção. "O que foi, Bella?" Edward perguntou solícito. **

**"Eu não estava com sede insuportável até que ****_você_**** mencionou isso", eu disse. Minha irritação aumentou, e Jasper se inclinou para frente, mas dei-lhe um olhar e - eu tinha quase certeza sem ajuda – me acalmei. Minha sede claramente não estava se comportando normalmente, e então Edward não poderia saber o que iria desencadear isso. A sede recuou, embora devagar. Mais espaço na minha cabeça significava mais espaço para as emoções desabrocharem e tomarem conta de repente, parecia. Uma vez que Jasper se afastou, olhei na direção de Edward novamente, sorrindo sem querer, enquanto observava seu rosto impecável entrar em uma expressão de desgosto. "Se você acha que é uma boa ideia caçar em breve, eu terei que fazer de qualquer maneira, mas acho que temos tempo para dar a Alice o que ela quer primeiro", eu continuei. "Eu suponho que você tem uma roupa em mente?" Eu perguntei, voltando-me para a menor dos vampiros. **

**Alice assentiu rapidamente, ainda usando um sorriso largo e excitado. "Vamos lá", ela pediu, e ela me levou através de todos, saiu do quarto e subiu as escadas bambas. Esme não tinha chegado a essa parte da casa ainda - ou talvez ela estivesse esperando por peças. Chegamos ao quarto que - a julgar pela decoração - Alice escolheu para si mesma. (Como na casa de Forks, Jasper era presumivelmente um co-ocupante, mas sua personalidade não era evidente no layout ou nos objetos.) Alice me presenteou com um vestido de seda azul safira; quando ela sacudiu, eu aprendi o cheiro exuberante do tecido e o som único de seu farfalhar. **

**"Alice, isso não é nada como qualquer coisa que eu pegaria quando eu escolho roupas para mim", eu apontei.**

**"Por favor, só desta vez?" Alice disse, tentando me convencer. "Você só consegue se ver pela primeira vez uma vez. Deveria estar em algo bonito. É exatamente o seu tamanho - não cabe em mais ninguém. Muito curto para Rosalie e muito longo para mim e pequeno demais para Esme. É todo seu. Por favor?" **

**Suspirei e estendi a mão para o vestido, quando ouvi alguém se aproximar das escadas. Eu virei minha cabeça apenas o suficiente para captar a visão na minha visão periférica: Jasper. Ele parecia nervoso, esperando que algo acontecesse. **

**"Estou prestes a trocar de roupa, Jasper", eu disse a ele, um pouco irritada - eu reprimi essa emoção assim que percebi, para evitar que ela inchasse e assumisse a maior parte do meu cérebro novo e melhorado. "Eu prefiro que você não esteja presente, se estiver tudo bem." O sarcasmo tingiu as palavras. Eu realmente preferia que ele não me seguisse. Eu senti um rosnado subir na minha garganta, mas, com a ajuda do instinto que fez as cicatrizes de Jasper gritarem ****_perigo! _****_não o desafie!_**** Eu contive isso. Isso apenas justificaria seu nervosismo. **

**Ele rangeu os dentes um pouco. "Eu me sentiria melhor se você tivesse caçado", ele murmurou. **

**"Eu me sentiria melhor se as pessoas parassem de mencionar isso", eu respondi, tocando a mão na minha garganta. Minha pele era tão fria quanto qualquer vampiro agora, eu supus, mas eu estava com a mesma temperatura que eu – que parecia normal para mim. Apenas na temperatura, no entanto: era incrivelmente suave, e embora eu soubesse que não teria problemas em pressionar meus dedos no meu pescoço, eu poderia dizer que eu era dura como rocha para qualquer ataque não-vampiro. "Isso torna a sede desagradável. Melhor quando estou pensando em outras coisas." **

**Ele franziu a testa, ainda olhando para mim. Revirei os olhos, contei até dez raios na minha cabeça e fechei a porta para ele. Alice riu. "Tudo bem, Jazz", ela chamou pela porta. "Bella está ****_bem_****, eu prometo." **

**Eu mudei para o vestido. Estava bem ajustado, embora o zíper fosse comprido o suficiente para que eu pudesse fechar sem rasgá-lo. Descobri que era muito sensível à quantidade de tensão que colocava no tecido: sempre conseguia evitar de danificar as fibras, embora não fosse nada para minha força rasgar o vestido em farrapos. Ou a casa ou um fiorde. Curiosamente, a dureza da minha pele não tinha sacrificado qualquer sensibilidade tátil. Havia sido melhorado com todos os meus outros sentidos. Eu podia sentir cada fio de seda deslizando individualmente ao longo da minha mão quando peguei uma dobra da saia e deixei cair. **

**"As ****_sensações_**** são tão incríveis", eu respirei para Alice, e então eu olhei para a lâmpada em seu quarto, maravilhada com a cor. Eu peguei o plissado da minha saia novamente, deixei roçar meus dedos. "A seda é maravilhosa. O ultravioleta é lindo ..." **

**"****_Você _****é linda", disse Alice. "Vamos lá, vamos lá, Esme te deu um espelho, está no quarto em que você mudou. Desça e dê uma olhada!" **

**Abri a porta e, com um olhar aguçado para Jasper, desci as escadas. Eu não podia esperar para fazer algo muito legal com toda a minha graça e velocidade e poder, mas era novo o suficiente para que até descer para o primeiro andar fosse interessante. Eu pisei levemente. Eu era apenas um pouco mais pesada como um vampiro do que como humana, mas muito mais capaz de distribuir meu peso de acordo com a força de cada passo. Meus ouvidos e meus pés descalços pegaram informações suficientes para me dizer quais lugares eram os melhores para colocar meus pés. **

**A casa cheirava fortemente a madeira, de algum tipo, mas eu não sabia o suficiente sobre madeiras para identificar o tipo. Pode ser vários tipos, decidi com outro fôlego. Cheguei ao final da escada - eu não tinha corrido; grandes passos ou movimentos bruscos danificariam o vestido de seda. Voltei a entrar no quarto em que passei os últimos três dias, observando as diferenças no ar entre os quartos - a circulação era diferente, os cheiros eram confinados de maneiras diferentes, os pequenos sons da casa e as respirações dos vampiros ecoavam diferentemente. **

**"Bella", Alice cutucou, despertando-me do meu prazer da sensibilidade aguda ao meu entorno.**

**"Bah, tudo bem", eu disse, e localizei o espelho e fui para frente dele.**

* * *

**_Oh._**** Eu realmente ****_era_**** linda. Tão adorável quanto Esme, ou Alice, embora eu duvidasse que alguém me confundisse com elas. Na verdade, eu estava quase irreconhecível. Meu cabelo era o mesmo: marrom, um pouco além dos meus ombros, e muito bagunçado por causa de toda a baderna que eu fiz. Eu penteei com meus dedos cuidadosamente enquanto eu continuava a inspecionar-me, apreciando a sensação suave dos fios e a destreza eficiente que eu podia realizar. **

**Meus olhos estavam vermelhos e brilhantes. A cor não era intrinsecamente desagradável, mas ainda não parecia uma ****_boa_**** cor para os olhos - significava que eu estava cheia de sangue humano, embora apenas meu. "Quanto tempo a cor dos meus olhos ficará assim?" Eu perguntei suavemente, dirigindo a pergunta para o quarto enquanto eu cuidava do meu cabelo. Alice subiu as escadas e voltou com uma escova de cabelo, que colocou na minha mão; Eu mudei sem parar. **

**"Alguns meses", acalmou Edward. "Sangue animal vai mudar a cor mais rápido do que o sangue humano. Eles vão ficar âmbar, depois ouro - então eles serão como os nossos." **

**A palavra "sangue" fez minha garganta se inflamar novamente, e eu franzi um pouco a testa. Continuei examinando os recursos refletidos no espelho. Eu supus que ainda me parecesse um ****_pouco_**** comigo mesma - embora as memórias de olhar para o meu rosto humano fossem difíceis de recuperar, mesmo que eu tivesse apenas alguns minutos de memórias como vampiro para ofusca-las. Mas eu pensei que o lábio superior ainda estava um pouco cheio demais para combinar com o lábio inferior, como antes. Isso era algo. Inclinei a cabeça e me virei para olhar meu perfil. Alice riu cristalinamente. **

**Eu ouvi Edward suspirar.**

**Eu estava de frente para ele assim que registrei o som, a escova de cabelo congelada na minha nuca. "O que?" Eu perguntei. **

**"Eu estava esperando, só um pouquinho, que depois que sua mente se tornasse mais parecida com a minha, eu seria capaz de ler", ele admitiu. "No entanto, aqui estou eu, confuso como sempre." **

**Eu ri. "Eu não acho que é assim que funciona. Meu poder deve ****_melhorar_****, não ****_enfraquecer_****." Eu franzi meus lábios em pensamento. "Eu me pergunto o que posso fazer agora. Há tanto que eu quero tentar. ****_Tanto_****." **

**"Tal como?" Edward solicitou, e eu sabia o que ele estava esperando. Ele queria que eu me alimentasse. Ele imaginou que eu estava engolindo uma salsa quente a cada momento que passava. Eu ri de novo, soando como música para mim mesma, e dei a ele metade da resposta que ele queria. **

**"Eu quero ir lá fora", eu disse. "Há algum humano por perto com o qual eu possa acidentalmente me deparar?" **

**Edward escutou por um momento - eu nunca teria pego a pausa se não tivesse pensado tão rápido quanto ele - e então balançou a cabeça. "O lugar está deserto dentro do meu alcance. Você pode querer ficar perto da casa, no entanto." **

**"Deixe-me tentar alguma coisa", eu disse, e então eu subi as escadas, devolvi a escova de cabelo de Alice à sua penteadeira, peguei as roupas que tinha descartado, apertei minha camisa no rosto e inalei com cuidado.**

**O cheiro persistente de um ser humano não mais humano era provavelmente o teste de exposição mais seguro possível.**

**Pensando deliberadamente sobre o sabor do ar, inalando-o tão diretamente - foi a coisa menos agradável que eu encontrei desde o meu último batimento cardíaco. Minha garganta explodiu em chamas; um fluido que não era de todo molhado (veneno, eu presumi) cobria minha língua, mas não fazia nada para acalmar a sede. **

**Eu teria sido ****_deliciosa_****. Eu tentei imaginar o que eu devo ter cheirado para ****_Edward_****, e falhei. **

**Fiquei tentada a pular do patamar para ir diretamente ao primeiro andar e ao encanamento, mas não tinha certeza de quão sólida a casa era; Eu fui descendo os degraus tão rapidamente quanto me atrevi. Entre lembranças humanas vagas da planta da casa, e meu olfato superior, localizei o banheiro - tinha um leve indício das frutas, flores e substâncias químicas que dominavam o aroma do xampu e do sabonete. Enchi minhas mãos com água e bebi. **

**Não foi absolutamente totalmente sem gosto, como Edward disse quando ele bebeu um pouco. Eu pude detectar minerais nele. Mas estava perto o suficiente: tinha gosto de água, sem ter nenhuma das propriedades de saciar a sede que tinha quando eu era humana. Não arrefeceu o calor na minha garganta. Ele enxaguou o veneno, no entanto, o que eu gostei: senti mais sentido sentir sede quando minha boca não estava cheia de líquido. Um gole de água se livrou do excesso produzido pelo cheiro da minha camisa. **

**Edward tinha me seguido quando eu enterrei meu nariz na minha manga e depois para a pia. "O que exatamente você está tentando?" Ele perguntou, quando eu tomei um segundo gole de água e desliguei a torneira. **

**"Controlando-me", expliquei. "É melhor fazer isso agora, quando não há ninguém comestível para atacar, certo? A água é interessante", eu disse, acenando para a torneira. "****_Tudo_**** é interessante." Eu sorri para ele, então me lancei em direção a ele para jogar meus braços ao redor dele em um abraço. Ele cheirava maravilhoso. Senti a mesma temperatura que eu - não mais gelado. **

**"Hum", ele disse, "Bella, ****_ai_****".**

**Fiquei momentaneamente confusa e depois coloquei minhas mãos nas costas. "Desculpe. Não sei a minha própria força", eu ri. Eu girei ao redor, meu vestido flutuando em volta dos meus joelhos com um sussurro suave. "Oh, eu amo tudo, é incrível. Eu ****_te_**** amo", acrescentei, e eu o abracei de novo, mais gentilmente. Minha vez de ter cuidado. **

**"Eu te amo", ele murmurou, parecendo estar se divertindo.**

**"Me desculpe, eu estava tão obviamente infeliz enquanto estava me transformando," eu disse solenemente, inclinando minha cabeça em seu ombro novamente. "Eu diria que eu não queria te machucar, mas, em certo ponto, eu estava realmente tentando te provocar a me matar. Me desculpe por isso. Eu me sinto ****_incrível_**** agora", eu prometi. Eu não precisava descansar minha cabeça - meu pescoço nunca se cansaria, poderia segurar minha cabeça e algumas pedras grandes sem nenhum problema para sempre - mas era bom estar perto dele. Quente (quente!) e seguro e confortável. **

**Ele acariciou meu cabelo uma vez, depois colocou as mãos no meu rosto, levantou meu queixo e me beijou. Não há mais motivos para cautela. Eu poderia abrir minha boca, ele poderia me puxar para ele tão forte quanto ele gostasse sem me fazer mal - **

**E nós estávamos de pé no meio do corredor. Emmett riu da escada. "Vão para um quarto!" ele chamou. **

**Eu deixei um sopro de ar irritado através dos meus dentes. "Nós", perguntei a Edward incisivamente, "temos um quarto?" **

**Edward parecia desconfortável. Provavelmente ele queria que eu caçasse antes de qualquer outra coisa. "Esme converteu uma dependência em uma casa de campo para nós", disse ele lentamente. "Eu acho que você vai gostar. Vai ser mais privado do que um quarto aqui." **

**"Ótimo! Vamos ver. Eu ainda quero ir lá fora. Talvez comer um alce", acrescentei, para aplacar Edward.**

* * *

**Edward me levou pela mão para fora da porta. Eu ofeguei para paisagem quando vi. Eu poderia perceber cada folha - as ****_veias_**** de cada folha - de cada árvore dentro do alcance visual, o que eram muitas. As cores eram tão brilhantes, tão intensas. O vento levou o cheiro para mim - plantas, solo, um toque de oceano. Eu não peguei nada por cheiro, som ou visão que eu pudesse identificar como um animal. Eu me lembrei do cachorro que odiava James, vagamente - vampiros tinham vivido nesta casa por três dias. Toda a vida selvagem estava provavelmente muito longe da vizinhança imediata. **

**Mas as plantas não conseguiam se mexer nem um pouco. Corri até o tronco mais próximo e acariciei a casca, rindo da fraca aspereza dela. Não representa qualquer ameaça para a minha pele. Parecia um pouco como se teria sido bom para me coçar, se eu tivesse alguma coceira. Eu olhei para o meu vestido em aborrecimento. Não era uma roupa de escalada de árvores. Mas haveria tempo para correr em todas as três dimensões da paisagem depois. **

**Eu girei ao redor para olhar para Edward novamente, sorrindo largamente. "Ok, qual caminho?" Eu perguntei ansiosamente. **

**Ele apontou, ainda com aquele desconforto vago, e de repente usou um sorriso brincalhão. "Me pegue se for capaz." Ele decolou. **

**Mesmo para minhas estimativas recalibradas, ele era rápido. Mas eu tinha a força de recém-nascida trabalhando para mim. Se eu simplesmente saísse do chão o máximo que pudesse, talvez eu pudesse compensar o fato de que eu provavelmente não era tão rápida quanto Edward. Eu cavei meu pé esquerdo sem sapatos no chão e chutei-me no ar. **

**Meu vestido se dividiu pelos lados até o meio da coxa: apertado demais para realmente correr. "Ugh", eu disse, aterrissando a uns dez metros de distância e parando ali em vez de persegui-lo. Ele não teria ido longe o suficiente para perder o som do rasgo ou o meu aborrecimento. E, de fato, ele reapareceu ao meu lado um segundo depois. **

**"Eu preciso mudar de roupa se vou fazer ****_algo_**** interessante", eu murmurei. "Mas todas as minhas roupas ainda cheirariam como eu e eu não quero me distrair enquanto tudo ainda é novo. Você acha que eu poderia pedir algo de Esme?" Suas roupas seriam apenas um pouco soltas em mim - perfeitas para atividades ativas.**

**"Tenho certeza que ela não vai se importar", disse Edward. "Eu vou esperar." **

**Voltei, encontrei Esme pelo som característico de seus passos no último andar e subi as escadas sem causar mais danos ao vestido. Pedi-lhe jeans e uma camiseta, que ela forneceu; Eu entrei em um banheiro para trocar de roupa.**

**O novo estudo de Esme, onde eu a encontrei, tinha uma grande janela que podia ser aberta. Eu olhei especulativamente por um momento, depois abri e saí. Sem dificuldade, me endireitei no ar, aterrissei com as pontas dos pés, joguei a cabeça para trás e ri. Eu me senti onipotente. Para compensar a minha restrição anterior, eu prontamente deslizei para cima de uma árvore. Deste ponto de vista, vi Edward do outro lado da casa. Ele estava me observando, uma daquelas expressões confusas em seu rosto. Eu me joguei da copa da árvore, girando três vezes no ar e aterrissando em uma mão. Tudo ficou claro, sem um toque de borrão, quando eu me lancei para o chão. Eu finalmente entendi como os vampiros nunca batem em árvores ou têm galhos em seus rostos enquanto eles correm através de árvores próximas. Eu empurrei o chão com a mão e aterrissei de novo nos meus pés.**

**Olhar para uma paisagem em que tudo é acessível era uma experiência diferente de simplesmente visualizá-la normalmente. Se eu gostasse da aparência de alguma coisa, eu poderia ****_ir_**** a ela - não importava o que estivesse no meu caminho. Se eu quisesse escavar a terra e atravessar o leito de rocha, eu poderia fazê-lo. Se eu quisesse pular no mar e nadar através do Oceano Atlântico, eu poderia fazê-lo. Se eu quisesse viajar braquial por árvores sem nunca tocar o chão, eu poderia fazê-lo. Eu ri de novo, alegre. Então uma barra de luz solar atingiu meu braço, e eu olhei para o jogo opalescente de cor, encantada. Os reflexos ultravioleta estavam entre o complemento de matizes. Eu decidi que o ultravioleta era minha nova cor favorita.**

**O chão ao redor da casa ainda não estava bem guardado, e estava cheio de pedras e gravetos e ervas daninhas espinhosas. Eles eram sem sentido a menos que eu escolhesse pensar neles. Eles não podiam machucar meus pés. Eu corri facilmente pela casa para encontrar Edward, e, querendo compartilhar minha alegria, o abracei novamente.**

**"Para lá, certo?" Eu perguntei, depois que eu pensei que tinha abraçado o suficiente para durar um minuto ou dois. Eu apontei da mesma maneira que ele, e então, com uma piscadela, eu me joguei nas árvores.**

**Edward era muito mais rápido que eu. Eu poderia cobrir tanto terreno com um passo quanto ele pudesse com um, contanto que eu empurrasse horizontalmente em vez de desperdiçar momentum saindo do chão, mas ele podia bombear suas pernas rapidamente e tomar mais que três vezes o máximo de passos que eu podia. Ele me alcançou, como se simplesmente provasse que podia, e então me deixou alcançá-lo para que pudéssemos correr juntos. Eu ri novamente. Eu não pude evitar. Eu estava indo mais rápido do que eu ****_já_**** tinha corrido em um carro ou um avião: Edward não podia ir a alta velocidade enquanto me carregava e não teria feito isso enquanto eu era humana de qualquer maneira. O cenário estava cheio de cores ricas, cheirava maravilhosamente, e eu pude ver tudo com clareza milagrosa, mesmo quando corri por ele o mais rápido que pude. O vento puxou meu cabelo e assobiou por meus ouvidos.**

**Em pouco tempo chegamos a um pequeno chalé de madeira aninhado nas árvores, procurando por todo o mundo como se tivesse sido apropriado de um conto de fadas ilustrado. Minhas mãos voaram para a minha boca enquanto eu ofegava de prazer. Era o edifício mais adorável que eu já vi. Esme claramente pegou meu gosto.**

**"Você gostou dela?", Edward disse, parecendo satisfeito. **

**"Eu ****_amei ela_****", eu exclamei, voando para frente para entrar.**

**"Bella", chamou Edward. **

**Parei perto da porta e me virei. "O quê? Eu quero olhar para a nossa ****_casa_****!" Eu quase gritei.**

**"Tem certeza de que é tudo o que você quer fazer?" ele me perguntou com uma voz paciente, e minha garganta ardeu novamente. Eu cerrei meus dentes. **

**"Não é tão ruim assim quando não estou ****_pensando_**** nisso", eu disse em tom de lamento. "Eu estava toda animada com a casa e agora estou com sede novamente." Eu coloquei minhas mãos nos bolsos e mentalmente cutuquei a sensação de sede, tentando fazê-la desaparecer no fundo novamente.**

**"Sinto muito", ele disse com pesar. "Mas eu ****_realmente_**** acho que você deveria comer alguma coisa em breve. Eu sinto o cheiro de um lobo", ele persuadiu, convidativo. "Os carnívoros têm um gosto melhor que os herbívoros."**

**Fechei meus olhos e inalei, tentando encontrar o cheiro que ele mencionou. Havia milhares para peneirar, mas eventualmente eu peguei algo do norte que eu pensei que poderia ser um lobo. Cheirava úmido e meio desagradável. Não era um buquê tão delicioso quanto as minhas roupas velhas. Nem remotamente. Se os seres humanos cheirassem a fruta suculenta e perfeitamente madura, o lobo era como uma cevada sem tempero e mal cozida que tinha ficado um pouco fora - mas ainda assim comida. O que os herbívoros teriam cheiro, para ser menos agradável que isso? Algo com mofo nele? Suspirei pesadamente, levantei meus ouvidos para ajudar na localização do animal e parti para as árvores.**

* * *

**Caçar o lobo foi bagunçado. Eu o persegui a alguns quilômetros de distância, subindo mais devagar do que deveria, muito nervosa para saltar. Eventualmente eu ataquei, e imediatamente me arrependi de pegar emprestado roupas: elas nunca estariam prontas para serem usadas novamente. Por tudo que as garras e os dentes da fera não faziam nada além de fazer um barulho desagradável contra a minha superfície de mármore, eles ainda eram capazes de rasgar denim comum e algodão. Eu estava ficando quase indecente quando consegui sangue suficiente do lobo - parte na minha garganta, parte na roupa de Esme - que ele parou de se debater.**

**O sangue do lobo não era apetecível. Voltei a pensar no chocolate que tive antes de virar: sabia que gostava de chocolate, mas até a lembrança não tinha mais apelo. Mesmo o sangue de lobo desagradavelmente almiscarado era melhor do que qualquer coisa que os humanos tinham o hábito de comer agora. E ****_esse sangue_**** acalmou a sede, mesmo quando eu estava pensando sobre isso. Ele não a eliminou completamente - nunca iria embora completamente -, mas era mais fácil empurrá-la para o canto discreto da minha mente, e menos presente e insistente quando se esgueirava e me incomodava.**

**"Feliz?" Eu perguntei a Edward, levantando uma sobrancelha e me voltando para o meu namorado supervisor. "Delicioso lobo, om nom nom - posso ir ver a nossa casa?"**

**Os olhos de Edward se demoraram um pouco nas partes rasgadas das roupas. Eu sorri e posei para ele; Ele piscou rapidamente e me olhou nos olhos. Apenas um pouco decepcionante. Eu era toda robusta e indestrutível agora; Não havia nenhuma razão especial que ele teve que lutar contra a tentação apresentada pela minha beleza recém-descoberta.**

**"Tem certeza de que não quer outra coisa? Um alce? Há alces", ele cutucou. **

**"Por que você quer que eu coma tanto assim tão cedo?" Eu perguntei. "Sim, eu estou com sede, mas eu vou ficar assim por toda a eternidade e posso muito bem me acostumar com isso, certo? O prato principal foi embora. Eu posso dar uma olhada no bufê de saladas e no carrinho de sobremesa amanhã. Além disso", acrescentei sugestivamente, "temos um ****_quarto _****para a qual acredito que nos disseram para ****_ir_****".**

**Edward franziu os lábios juntos. Houve um silêncio; Eu esperei ansiosamente por sua resposta. "Você não está agindo como uma recém-nascida", ele murmurou.**

**"Nós sabíamos que eu seria extra especial", indiquei. "Alice é muito boa em perceber esse tipo de coisa. Eu estaria bebendo mais entusiasticamente se houvesse alguém por perto que eu pudesse machucar, mas você disse que não havia. Quero dizer, deixe-me saber se alguém passar por aqui, mas é ainda é minha primeira hora de ser um vampiro! Há muito o que fazer!" Acenei minhas mãos para a floresta ao nosso redor. "Tudo é ****_lindo_****! Eu posso fazer qualquer coisa que eu quiser e não cair no meu rosto! Eu posso ouvir por quilômetros ao redor!"**

**"Não é só que você não está com tanta sede quanto deveria, ou melhor, que você não quer comer tanto quanto deveria", Edward disse, escolhendo suas palavras com cuidado. Quantas vezes ele havia escolhido seu vocabulário sem que eu percebesse, as hesitações são breves demais para se registrar em ouvidos humanos? "É que você é muito ... racional. Mesmo outras coisas além da sede geralmente podem sobrecarregar os recém-nascidos. As mudanças de humor são ****_quase_**** universais."**

**"Oh, eu tenho estado meio mal humorada", eu disse. **

**Ele olhou para mim incrédulo. "Não, você realmente não tem. Você deveria ter ouvido o que Jasper estava pensando. Ele tem mais experiência com recém-nascidos do que qualquer um de nós - ele sabe como você deveria agir. Mas você tem controle sobre emoções exaltadas com o autocontrole de um vampiro décadas de idade, não minutos".**

**"Quero dizer, comparado a como eu era quando humana", esclareci. "Eu não tenho nenhum recém-nascido à mão para me comparar. É como se houvesse muito mais espaço para as emoções se expandirem, e se eu deixá-las ficarem grandes demais, é difícil retrocedê-las ao lugar delas – eu fui capaz de me controlar inicialmente porque eu ****_realmente_**** não quero que Jasper mexa com a minha cabeça, mas se eu não deixá-las crescerem mais do que poderiam quando eu era humana, então elas são muito ****_mais fáceis_**** de lidar, porque eu tenho mais recursos para usar para lidar com elas. Além disso, há muito para me distrair", eu exultei, fazendo outro gesto expansivo. "Se eu encher todo o espaço na minha cabeça com felicidade e beleza dificilmente fica perigoso, não é?"**

**Edward ouviu esse discurso com certa surpresa. "Eu posso ler mentes, e levei anos para ter esse tipo de clareza sobre como a psique de vampiros funciona", ele murmurou.**

**"Eu posso ler ****_minha_**** mente, mesmo que você não possa", eu disse, satisfeita. "Eu sei o que eu quero. Agora, alces ****_não_**** está no topo da lista. Eu prometo que você será a segunda pessoa a saber se isso acontecer."**

**"O que ****_está_**** no topo da sua lista?" ele perguntou, abrindo as mãos em um tipo de gesto derrotado.**

**"Você", eu cantei, e um flash de desconforto cruzou seu rosto novamente. Eu estava confusa. Eu tinha acabado de drenar um lobo. Evidentemente, minha conjectura anterior estava errada ou incompleta. "O que há de errado?" Eu perguntei. "Eu estou remodelada e reforçada para nossa conveniência mútua. Eu te amo. Você me ama. Nós temos", eu acrescentei, "uma casa. E eu ****_vi_**** você espiando", eu provoquei, acenando para os rasgos na pobre camisa destruída de Esme. Eu provavelmente não poderia ter saído em público sem ser presa, apesar da luz do sol.**

**Edward murmurou alguma coisa. Eu na verdade não consegui entender as palavras - aparentemente vampiros poderiam manejar a linguagem tão completamente que até mesmo outros vampiros não poderiam decifrá-la.**

**Eu me lancei para o lado dele em um salto voador e passei meus braços em volta do seu pescoço, pressionando-o para perto. "Eu não entendi", eu ronronei, descobrindo que eu podia realmente ****_ronronar_****.**

**"Nós não somos ****_casados_****", ele murmurou, apenas o suficiente para eu compreender.**


	15. Capítulo 14: Autocontrole

**Capítulo 14: Autocontrole**

**Eu fiquei confusa com isso.**

**"Bem", ele disse desconfortavelmente, "eu nasci em 1901."**

**"Ceeerto", eu suspirei. "E o fato de não ser mais 1901 deixa você indiferente?" Eu me contorci contra ele, só um pouco. Ele respirou fundo. **

**Edward colocou as palmas das mãos contra o meu rosto e me beijou - cuidadosamente, castamente, não com um prazer apaixonado como no corredor. Eu tentei seguir seu rosto com o meu quando ele se afastou, mas não lutei contra a pressão constante de suas mãos, mesmo que eu pudesse facilmente derrubá-las e atacá-lo. Se ele queria se casar primeiro e eu não conseguia convencê-lo a desistir - bem, Alice estava planejando um casamento de qualquer maneira. Eu poderia ser um ****_pouco_**** paciente. Talvez. Se eu tivesse que fazer isso. **

**Eu olhei para seus olhos dourados escuros, que ardiam em mim. Um novo raio de desejo me atingiu, e eu não pude conter um gemido triste. Ah, isso ia ser difícil. **

**"Confie em mim", ele disse com um sorriso irônico, "se o fato de você ****_existir_**** me deixa indiferente - bem, isso não acontece, mas eu suspeito que a diferença não é relevante para seus propósitos - então a ano não vai para mudar nada."**

**"Eu não posso te convencer?" Eu implorei. **

**Ele mordeu o lábio, parecendo apreensivo para mim. "Eu realmente prefiro que você não tente", disse ele. **

**"Por que isso?"**

**"Porque eu não tenho certeza se você pode ... mas ****_se_**** você puder ... então isso seria contrário às minhas preferências atuais." Seus olhos estavam quase ****_trêmulos_**** \- como se ele quisesse olhar para baixo, mas se continha antes de fazê-lo o tempo todo. Seu olhar vacilante ficou trancado em meus próprios olhos. **

**Minhas sobrancelhas se uniram. Eu tinha certeza de que poderia resistir ao impulso de derrubá-lo e fazer o queria com ele. Mas eu poderia evitar até mesmo tentar ****_convence-lo_****? **

**"Eu estive esperando e ****_esperando_**** por ****_este_**** dia, então seria ****_seguro_****", eu reclamei, "e você está ****_tirando_**** isso em mim. Você nunca disse 'oh, a propósito, Bella, a menos que ****_realmente_**** nos casemos em vez de apenas fingir, você será obrigada a viver como uma freira'. Eu não estou satisfeita com esta surpresa." Eu deliberadamente atendi à sensação do vento, o cheiro da floresta, tentando me distrair do desagrado - seria muito embaraçoso fazer uma birra em um momento tão inoportuno. **

**Ele cerrou os dentes. "Sinto muito. Eu realmente sinto." Ele passou o polegar suavemente sobre a minha bochecha, o que ****_não ajudou_****. **

**Eu fiz beicinho, e então fechei meus olhos e gradualmente forcei meu rosto para uma expressão mais neutra, menos persuasiva. "Tudo bem", eu consegui. "Eu farei o meu melhor. Eu vou aprender muitos idiomas e ler todos os arquivos do meu computador e limpar a área de alces e vou me ****_esforçar_**** muito para ****_esperar_****." Minha mandíbula se apertou um pouco. Eu provavelmente precisaria evitar gastar muito tempo, até mesmo apenas ****_perto _****de Edward, para obedecer a seus desejos. Talvez eu me jogue no planejamento do casamento e derrube Alice. Ela ficaria irritada, mas não é o casamento ****_dela_****.**

**De repente, Edward se ajoelhou diante de mim e segurou minhas duas mãos, apertando-as juntas. Eu olhei para ele. "Edward?" **

**"Eu quero fazer isso apropriadamente", disse ele em voz baixa, e soltando uma mão, ele enfiou a mão no bolso e tirou uma pequena caixa preta coberta de cetim.**

* * *

**"Há quanto tempo você tem isso?" Eu suspirei. **

**"Desde que minha mãe morreu. Foi o que meu pai deu a ela", ele murmurou.**

**"Há quanto tempo você está carregando no ****_bolso_****?" Eu esclareci. **

**"Desde que você disse que me amava", disse ele, olhando para mim com aqueles olhos bronzeados e escuros. Meus lábios se separaram ligeiramente em choque. "Eu estava esperando o momento certo", ele explicou, um pouco timidamente. "Me desculpe ser neste momento, em vez de um cenário à luz de velas onde eu não acabei de ofender você por ter falhado em me comunicar ... mas eu tenho que perguntar, Bella", ele disse fervorosamente. Ele não tremeu fisicamente com ansiedade, mas eu podia ouvir nas cadências de sua voz, aquela voz perfeita ... **

**Ele abriu a caixa com o polegar. O anel de sua mãe era uma coisa de beleza envolvente, e meus olhos se fixaram nele, observando a luz incendiar-se em cada minúsculo diamante trançado contra o oval dourado. A faixa era fina, delicada, apenas o suficiente para suportar a rede de pedras preciosas. **

**"Se você não gosta, eu posso pegar outra coisa", ele me disse. Parecia que ele achava muito urgente que eu gostasse do meu anel, como se isso pudesse ser um importante fator decisivo. **

**"Eu gosto desse aqui", eu disse imediatamente, e ele sorriu aliviado e o tirou da caixa.**

**"Isabella Swan", ele sussurrou intensamente, ainda olhando para mim, ainda segurando minhas mãos em uma das suas. De repente, fiquei ciente de que estava a três metros de distância do cadáver de um lobo ensanguinhado, usando jeans rasgados e uma camiseta quase indecente, e todo respingado de sangue. Ele não parecia se importar. "Eu te amo. Eu vou te amar a cada momento da eternidade. Você vai me fazer a honra de se casar comigo?" **

**Não havia mais nada a dizer -**

**"Sim."**

**Edward deslizou o anel no dedo correto, sorrindo para mim com o sorriso mais brilhante que eu já tinha visto. Seu sorriso estava cheio de vitória estática. Quando o anel estava no lugar, encaixando-se perfeitamente, ele inclinou a cabeça para frente e beijou-o. E então ele estava de pé imediatamente, com os braços em volta de mim, me puxando em sua direção com força que teria destruído um humano, mas que apenas se sentia seguro, perfeito e ****_certo_**** para mim. Eu o abracei de volta, com tanto cuidado quanto eu poderia com a minha força recém-nascida; se eu o apertei com muita força, ele não reclamou. **

**Ele me beijou e me beijou e me beijou - ouvi um ronronar silencioso no fundo de sua garganta. Resignei-me com o fato de que isso seria tudo o que eu conseguiria até que meu anel tivesse um companheiro. Mas ainda era maravilhoso - ainda mais do que eu poderia ter pedido, quando ele teve que exercitar tanta cautela. Eu me afoguei nos beijos avidamente. Toda a eternidade não conteria o suficiente deles. **

* * *

**Nós voltamos para a casa - a casa principal, não nossa pequena cabana. Ele havia expressado o desejo de me levar para a casa da maneira tradicional, e eu disse: "Oh, bem, como terei que esperar por tudo mais, posso muito bem esperar para ver a casa ****_também_****", e ele parecia muito excitado para eu voltar atrás nisso. **

**Quando chegamos ao jardim, Alice estava esperando por nós. Eu pensei que seu sorriso iria abrir seu rosto. "****_Bella!_****", Ela chorou. "Entre e experimente o seu ****_vestido!_****" **

**Alguém entregou? Cheirei o ar - havia um cheiro de dar água na boca que poderia ter sido o remanescente de uma breve visita de um humano durante minha primeira caçada. Tempo conveniente, que ele ou ela se foi. Eu levei uma fração de segundo para lutar contra o desejo de seguir a atração, para caçar seu dono. Eu esperava que não se apegasse ao meu vestido de noiva - que ele tivesse sido embrulhado em plástico ou muito engomado ou algo assim, o suficiente para que ele cheirasse apenas como um vestido. **

**Eu passei algumas horas, quando ainda era humana, folheando revistas de noiva com Alice para que ela não se desviasse completamente para o extravagante quando selecionasse os elementos do evento. Eu apontei elementos de vestidos que eu gostei e não gostei. Mas eu não estava preparada para a pura perfeição que era o meu próprio vestido branco. **

**Alice o tinha exibido no hall da frente em um boneco de costureira. Tinha que ser feito sob encomenda. Não havia um fio fora do lugar ou um detalhe que eu não aprovasse. Tudo o que eu queria em um vestido, se eu tivesse decidido passar um mês desenhando um, estava lá. Um triângulo de fitas entrecruzadas apontava para a região lombar. Tinha uma alça larga sobre o ombro direito e deixava o outro nu; não havia mangas. O tecido cintilante e brilhante se reunia em uma roseta no lado esquerdo da cintura. Fileiras de contas redondas e cristalinas, brilhando em todas as cores até e incluindo a minha nova favorita, cercavam cada dobra e borda cuidadosamente colocadas, e grupos delas, em forma de rosa, saíam da roseta em um raio de meio metro. A saia parecia cair o tornozelo - deixei claro para Alice que não aprovava vestidos longos arrastando no chão que inevitavelmente ficavam sujos. Não tinha camadas extra volumosas nem vinha com uma jaqueta: era claramente um vestido de noiva de ****_verão_****, por mais que eu poderia ter cruzado o Saara em um anorak sem sentir desconforto. **

**"Alice, é lindo", declarei, e ela sorriu amplamente para mim. Eu notei que Edward não tinha me seguido, suspeito da superstição sobre ver o vestido, e acrescentei em uma voz mais alta que eu pretendia que fosse ouvida fora da casa, "Edward! Apenas quão provável é que você evite ver como vestido é na cabeça de Alice até - quando será, Alice?" Perguntei. **

**"Semana que vem", ela relatou, totalmente animada. "Quarta-feira. Eu pensei que no começo você pediria a Carlisle que realizasse a cerimônia, mas então você decidiria que isso faria com que parecesse menos para os seus pais como se você tivesse fugido de repente. Então a história oficial é que você fugiu com Edward e eu fui junto para servir de testemunha e conseguiu um funcionário da corte para realizar o casamento, embora, é claro, todos iremos juntos. Para a Ucrânia, a propósito, porque sabemos que seus pais sabem quantos anos ****_você_**** tem e que seria fácil procurar a idade mínima nas leis, mas podemos dizer que Edward está com dezoito anos; sua papelada em Forks tem um aniversário de início de junho, se alguém olhar. Eu aluguei um avião para que você não tenha que ficar confinada com humanos." **

**"Quem é que voa?" Eu perguntei. **

**"Edward", Alice me disse. "Emmett começou, mas ele comeu seu instrutor e nós tivemos que correr." **

**"Anedotas familiares tão encantadoras que temos", eu disse, fazendo uma careta. "Edward, eu realmente sou muito cética de que você pode evitar saber como este vestido ficará até quarta-feira! Vou te dar uma dica! É branco!" **

**Eu ouvi um baixo resmungar do outro lado da porta da frente.**

**"Não é o vestido em si que você tradicionalmente não deveria olhar, de qualquer maneira", eu disse razoavelmente, "sou eu ****_no_**** vestido ****_no_**** dia do casamento. Entre, por favor?"**

**A porta se abriu e, em como imitando Edward, parecia estranhamente sofredora. "Você é a criatura mais persuasiva da Terra", ele murmurou. **

**"Eu não acho que alguém me disse isso antes", eu disse pensativa. Eu peneirei as lembranças nebulosas. "Eu preciso ler minhas anotações, eu não gosto de ter que pensar tanto para lembrar de coisas que aconteceram quando eu era humana. Alice, eu tenho que realmente experimentar o vestido? Tenho certeza que se você pediu, encaixa perfeitamente". **

**"Por favor, coloque-o para mim?" suplicou Alice. Ela olhou para mim com olhos enormes. **

**"Tem certeza de que esta não é a criatura mais persuasiva da Terra?" Eu brinquei com Edward, apontando o polegar para sua irmã. **

**Ela riu. "Você vai experimentar." **

**Inclinei a cabeça, imaginando a fragilidade das previsões de Alice e seu rosto caiu. "Oh. Talvez você não vá." Ela parecia tão triste - e então de repente ela se acendeu novamente - e então ela pareceu aborrecida comigo. "Pare de mudar sua mente!" ela exigiu. "Eu não posso usar aspirina, você sabe!" **

**"Ok, ok", eu disse. "Eu vou tentar." Eu peguei o boneco de exibição pelo pescoço, subi as escadas, e fui para o quarto de Alice novamente, já que era o pedido dela e eu tinha concordado em ficar fora da minha cabana até que Edward pudesse me levar através da porta. Ele estava cheio de preferências bobas e antiquadas como essa - mas elas adicionaram uma certa estética sobre a coisa toda que eu poderia aprender a gostar, eu supus. **

**Era parte de Edward; ele não ia deixar de ser de 1901, por mais que eu revirasse os olhos. Se eu o empurrasse para quebrar ou abandonar uma superstição ou um estigma cultural de suas origens, ele poderia aceitar, ele me perdoaria completamente - mas eu não ****_queria_**** abusar de sua disposição para me fazer feliz assim. Seria imaturo, seria ****_errado_****, agir para adquirir cada capricho e todo desejo exceto o desejo de fazer Edward feliz simplesmente porque ele se contentaria com qualquer coisa que eu jogasse em seu caminho. **

**E então, refleti, quando fechei a porta de Alice atrás de mim, eu seria paciente.**

**Tão paciente quanto um vampiro recém-nascido poderia ser.**

* * *

**Até mesmo um vampiro tem o pequeno problema de não alcançar um zíper bem no meio de suas costas. Mas eventualmente me vesti sem pedir a ajuda de Alice, e ela não apareceu. Eu me virei na frente do espelho de corpo inteiro que Alice tinha colocado em seu quarto desde a última vez que visitei. O vestido encaixava perfeitamente, e eu gostava da minha aparência, embora eu pudesse ter facilmente tolerado perder alguns dias para me admirar se não fosse por Alice. Eu gostei da aparência de praticamente tudo. As cores eram mais vivas, as texturas não eram apenas palpáveis, mas ****_visíveis_****, os sons a quilômetros de distância podiam pegar meu ouvido com bordas e timbres distintos, tudo tinha seu próprio cheiro - **

**As roupas que eu tinha mudado quando vesti a seda azul arruinada ainda estavam no quarto de Alice, e ao contrário das roupas de Esme, elas não estavam rasgadas. (Tal era o registro que eu já tinha referente a roupas. Minha sorte que Alice considerasse um imenso favor pessoal para ela se eu pedisse a ela para pegar algumas coisas para mim.) No entanto, eles ainda carregavam meu velho cheiro humano. Eu coloquei o vestido de casamento de volta em seu manequim e o carreguei. **

**Bella-a-humana cheirava insuportavelmente apetitoso. Minha sede retornou a vida quando movi a roupa pelo ar, flutuando em direção ao meu nariz. Todo o meu controle sobre mim estava prestes a estalar; só se sustentava porque o desejo não tinha direção. Não havia nenhuma Bella-a-humana para atacar, rasgar e dessecar a vida. **

**Eu cheirava apenas ****_vestígios_**** de humanos. Minhas roupas e a presença dissipadora de quem quer que tenha entregado meu vestido. Em nenhum dos casos houve um batimento cardíaco sedutor, um som revelador de respiração necessária, ou em qualquer coisa perto da intensidade da fragrância que um ser humano vivo e presente teria. Eu não tinha certeza do que faria se eu encontrasse um - o que eu ****_poderia_**** fazer. **

**Eu não acho que eu poderia ir até a Ucrânia sem conhecer um. Se nada mais, Alice sugeriu que o serviço seria conduzido por um humano. Eu não achava que os Cullens tinham algum amigo vampiro lá com a autoridade de oficiar casamentos que eles tinham convenientemente esquecido de mencionar. **

**Eu pude ouvir Alice relatando a história agora, para uma futura adição inquisitiva para a família: "Oh, somos todos casados. Exceto Edward e Bella. Ela comeu o Juiz de paz, e nós tivemos que correr."**

**Fechei meus olhos e cerrei meus dentes. Eu trouxe minha camisa até meu rosto. Eu respirei fundo. **

**_O que eu quero?_**

**Sangue. Isso não foi difícil de reconhecer. Eu sabia o que esperar, e isso se manifestou com uma intensidade desesperada que anulou qualquer desconforto com a noção. **

**Mas não ****_apenas_**** sangue. Eu queria outras coisas. Eu queria passar pelo meu casamento sem abater nenhum ucraniano indefeso. Eu queria evitar atrair os Volturi com erros conspícuos. Eu queria coisas que não fossem relacionadas ao sangue - estar com Edward, ver o mundo, aprender coisas, encontrar uma maneira de ativar os lobos e transformar vampiros como uma medida de preservação da vida em larga escala sem deixar ninguém morto ou chateado. **

**Eu não ****_queria querer_**** sangue.**

**O problema era equilíbrio. Meu obediente e sensível corpo vampiro não se importava tanto com o que eu queria. Esse não era o tipo de impulso que exigia que meu braço se estendesse ou que meu pé se contorcesse; nenhum ato físico conseguiria. Meus músculos agarrariam o que eu ****_queria agarrar_****, mesmo que eu odiasse o fato de que eu queria - a menos que eu pudesse contradizer o primeiro desejo com outra preferência mais forte, em nível objetivo. **

**Eu respirei novamente. Tão gostoso - e pior para Edward, muito pior - e ele resistiu, não tinha engolido o sangue suculento do meu corpo moribundo, mesmo tendo em conta todas as oportunidades. O que ****_ele_**** queria mais do que esse gosto? Mais do que o alívio daquela dor ardente em sua garganta, alimentada com cada respiração que ele tomou enquanto eu estava perto? **

**Que eu estivesse viva e feliz, e não imóvel e vazia no chão, claro. Uma vez que ele me conheceu, uma vez que ele me amou. Mas não a princípio. O que o prendera quando nos cruzamos pela primeira vez? Por que, após sentar-se na mais agonizante aula de biologia de sua vida, Edward não se ofereceu para me escoltar para a próxima aula, me desorientou, me levou para a floresta e drenou cada gota? **

**Talvez eu deva perguntar.**

**Vesti minhas roupas tentadoras, infundidas com a Essência insistentemente de Bella que era como uma ambrosia, e fui localizar meu noivo.**

* * *

**Edward ainda estava no corredor da frente; Eu podia ouvi-lo falando com Alice antes de descer escadas o suficiente para ver qualquer um deles. Ele estava confirmando alguns detalhes sobre sua própria roupa de casamento, usando palavras desconhecidas que devem ter sido termos técnicos relacionados a smokings. **

**Eles ouviram meus passos, embora eu andasse muito suavemente. "Bella!" exclamou Alice, uma vez que meus dedos tocaram o primeiro andar. "Você gosta do seu vestido?" **

**"É perfeito, Alice", eu assegurei a ela. "Há mais alguma coisa que eu precise fazer nesse sentido?" **

**Ela balançou a cabeça. "Tudo está pronto. Não vai haver bolo e apenas algumas flores que eu posso pegar no último minuto de um lugar na Ucrânia. Não podemos produzir fotos como se tivéssemos planejado isso antes do tempo, e nós não podemos comer o bolo." **

**"Você mencionou um bolo, mais cedo", lembrei, com alguma dificuldade. "Quando você pediu pela primeira vez para planejar as coisas ..." **

**"Era possível, então, que você tivesse se casado ou tirado fotos para parecer que você se casou, enquanto ainda era humana, então ****_você_**** poderia ter comido do bolo", explicou Alice. "Agora você não pode. Bem, você poderia engolir pedaços de bolo, mas você não gostaria disso. Então estamos pulando ele." Ela suspirou. "Teria sido divertido ir às compras por um bolo, embora ..." **

**"Na verdade, falando de compras", eu disse. "Minhas roupas ainda cheiram como ... eu. Eu posso viver com isso ... mas eu prefiro não ter que fazer isso vinte e quatro horas por dia. E parece que eu vou estar destruindo-as bastante rápido, então eu me sentiria mal por pedir mais de Esme. Eu estava pensando se você se importaria de ir para a cidade e me comprar algumas coisas pra mim." **

**Alice já estava assentindo quando eu estava na metade da terceira frase. Seu sorriso era totalmente maníaco demais. Eu continuei: "Roupas normais. Esse vestido azul ****_era_**** bonito, mas se eu vou destruir as coisas eu prefiro destruir jeans e outras coisas, sabe?" Ela fez beicinho para mim e eu revirei os olhos. "Por que você gosta de me colocar em roupas extravagantes, afinal? Você não anda por aí em vestidos de noite o tempo todo." **

**"Eu principalmente gosto de comprá-las", ela admitiu timidamente.**

**"Comece uma instituição de caridade onde você doa roupas de baile para estudantes merecedores do ensino médio, ou algo assim", eu propus. "Mas eu quero calças e camisas e tudo mais - você sabe o que eu uso". Ela ainda estava fazendo beicinho. "Elas podem ser calças e camisas ****_legais_**** e tudo mais", eu admiti, rindo um pouco, "se você ****_realmente_**** quiser. Mas eu não espero participar de um coquetel tão cedo." **

**"Ok, ceeerto", ela resmungou, mas havia um brilho nos olhos. "Eu volto em algumas horas." E com isso ela estava fora da porta. **

**Eu me virei para Edward.**

**"Vamos dar uma olhada nos fiordes", eu disse. Ele assentiu em concordância e corremos para a margem. **

* * *

**Os fiordes eram mais bonitos quando não eram características inacessíveis da paisagem.**

**Eu estava completamente distraída, na verdade. Sendo que eu pretendia apenas ir a um local privado para fazer perguntas potencialmente constrangedoras a Edward, a primeira coisa que fiz quando confrontada com um penhasco como vampira foi mergulhar de cabeça, dando gargalhadas até o fim. **

**Eu caí na água, onde parei de respirar. Inalar a água não me faria mal, mas isso significaria que eu teria que tossir antes que eu pudesse respirar normalmente. Eu era menos flutuante do que me lembrava de ser quando humana; no entanto, era fácil ficar na superfície da água, como eu queria, apenas chutando. Eu escalei facilmente o penhasco, agarrando cada fenda seguramente e fazendo algumas eu mesma quando sentia vontade. A rocha se soltava com facilidade quando eu escavava. Parecia um pouco com açúcar mascavo - duro, mas prontamente cedendo à pressão das minhas mãos. **

**Cheguei ao topo em cerca de seis segundos. Edward estava sorrindo indulgentemente para mim. Eu me levantei para o lado e, encharcada, deitei na borda do penhasco ao sol para secar. Eu olhei para ele. "Oh, certo", eu disse. "Eu queria te perguntar uma coisa." **

**"O que seria?" ele perguntou, sentando ao meu lado e pegando minha mão direita. **

**"Como você evitou me matar, no primeiro dia que nos conhecemos?" Eu perguntei. **

**As mãos de Edward apertaram as minhas, e ele não pareceu gostar muito da pergunta. "Por que você quer falar sobre isso?" **

**"Eu tenho que saber como lidar com seres humanos. Você é o único que encontrou um cantor sem mata-lo - e isso tendo provado sangue humano antes - então o seu controle é provavelmente o que eu deveria estar tentando imitar. Eu vou falar com Rosalie também, já que ela era um recém-nascido quando matou aquelas pessoas sem comer nada, então isso é algo a ser imitado. E Carlisle. Mas eu queria começar com você."**

**Ele balançou a cabeça lentamente, apreciando o sentido do pedido, e fechou os olhos. "Eu não senti uma baforada até que você entrou na frente do respiradouro na sala de aula", lembrou ele. "Durante o primeiro meio segundo, eu estava apenas ... cambaleando. Era diferente de tudo. E então você olhou para mim. Isso salvou você - que de repente eu tive que lembrar que você era uma pessoa - e eu podia ver meu rosto refletido em seus olhos. Eu parecia um monstro. Um monstro que eu não queria ser, mas que eu era assim mesmo." **

**Edward fez uma pausa, refletindo. "Você mencionou que, na mente de um vampiro, há espaço para as emoções se expandirem mas, desde que você as pegue antes delas ocuparem muito espaço, elas não são muito difíceis de lidar. Quando eu percebi pela primeira vez como você cheirava, meus pensamentos estavam muito cheios de matança rápido demais para eu controlá-los, ou fazer a coisa sensata e segurar minha respiração. A única razão pela qual eu não ataquei você instantaneamente foi porque eu estava tentando encontrar uma maneira de fazer isso sem estender os danos colaterais para além dos alunos e do professor na sala de aula. Eu estava tentando escolher um caminho a percorrer, enquanto eu os matava, que não deixava ninguém me ver chegando com tempo suficiente para gritar. A necessidade de destruir as provas é profundamente enraizada - Eu estava seguindo essa regra por tempo suficiente, consistentemente o suficiente, que ela conseguiu se manter: quanto mais pessoas eu matava, mais difícil seria fazer isso". **

**"Alguém fechou uma pasta, no lado oposto de mim, e eu respirei um pouco de ar que não estava cheio do seu cheiro", continuou ele. Ele parecia estar perdendo um pouco de seu desconforto com a história enquanto eu olhava para ele, imperturbável, sem danos. "Isso me deu um segundo em que eu pude pensar claramente. Eu não queria decepcionar Carlisle, matar uma sala cheia de crianças, destruir tudo o que minha família representava, desfazer uma vida inteira de negação só porque uma estranha com o sangue terrivelmente desejável tinha entrado em uma cidade improvável. Eu parei de respirar. Era o cheiro que era o problema - eu conseguia me lembrar dele, e perfeitamente - mas eu não tinha que adicionar à tentação". **

**Eu perguntei: "Isso foi tudo? Conseguir segurar-se por um momento para que você pudesse prender a respiração?"**

**Ele balançou a cabeça. "Eu lutei o meu caminho através daquela hora, concentrando-me em tudo menos imaginar como seria o seu gosto. Eu - Esta parte é difícil de falar." **

**"Diga-me", eu insisti.**

**"Eu te odiei", ele admitiu, soando como se estivesse confessando pecados a um padre. "Eu mal posso imaginar, agora, mas eu fiz - se eu odiava você, era pelo menos algo para pensar que não me trazia mais perto de matar você. Eu imagino que Rosalie vai te dizer algo diferente. Mas ela só matou, não bebeu, e o ódio a ajudou a traçar essa linha. Eu não queria você morta, exatamente. Eu só odiava o que você causava em mim. Eu pensei que odiava você, mas realmente, o que eu odiava era eu mesmo". **

**Eu balancei a cabeça, aceitando - eu sabia que ele me amava nesse momento; Se ele me odiou por algo que eu nem tinha ****_feito_**** antes de termos falado uma palavra, não me machucava muito. **

**"Eu estava impaciente para a hora acabar", Edward continuou. "A essa altura eu estava imaginando que conseguiria pegar você sozinha, pelo menos não mataria ****_tantos_**** \- mas Mike Newton estava ciente de você, ele teria prestado atenção se eu a tivesse levado para algum lugar. Então eu decidi esperar duas horas, cortar minha última aula - me escondi no carro. Estava planejando ir à sua casa depois da escola; sabia que seu pai não estaria em casa até mais tarde". **

**Certo, eu tive um pai - eu realmente deveria ir ao computador em breve, enviar e-mails para ele e Renée, talvez contar minhas novidades a Gianna ...**

**"Quando você não estava ali, e eu podia respirar um ar que não cheirava como você", Edward continuou, "eu estava mais saudável, eu podia pensar com mais clareza. Eu pensei que talvez pudesse evitar você sem fugir, que eu não deveria ter que reorganizar minha vida, ou desapontar Carlisle e machucar Esme. Eu ainda não tenho certeza se foi sorte ou azar que Alice não viu nada. Ela estava focado com muito cuidado em Jasper naquele dia, em suas escolhas de curto prazo. Ele teve um momento difícil no almoço e então, quando eu tinha certeza que te mataria, ela não viu o resultado.**

**"Eu tentei sair da aula de biologia", continuou ele. Mesmo contando essa história, sobre como ele quase deu fim à minha vida e me tirou o universo de maravilhas que eu agora habitava, sua voz era linda. "Acabou não sendo possível - e então você entrou. Aquele escritório é muito pequeno, mantido muito quente - eu não podia não sentir seu cheiro, se eu inalasse. Eu usei o último de meu ar para me desculpar e fugir. Os outros já estavam no carro, uma vez que eu tinha a atenção de Alice, ela viu um dos dois futuros, você morta ou eu dirigindo para o norte, sozinho". **

**"Eu fui para o norte. Perto de onde mora a família Denali. Eu realmente não os visitei, embora Tanya tenha me encontrado e nós conversamos muito brevemente antes de eu voltar para Forks."**

**"Por que você voltou?" Eu perguntei. **

**Ele ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos. Então, lentamente, ele disse: "Temos uma lembrança perfeita - não memórias eidéticas. Podemos invocar o que notamos no passado, sem falhas - coisas que passam sem aviso prévio estão perdidas". **

**"Por que você ****_acha_**** que voltou?"**

**Ele considerou, sem dúvida, peneirando todos os pensamentos que havia notado na época. "Eu acho que queria me provar para minha família", ele murmurou, "e ser o tipo de pessoa que não precisaria correr". **

**Eu entrelacei meus dedos com os dele. "Se é isso que você queria, bom trabalho", eu disse, gentilmente. Ele ainda estava com a expressão de que o tema não era um que ele preferia, mas seu exemplo era valioso, e se eu não aprendesse a lidar comigo mesma, vidas estavam em perigo. Talvez não na próxima semana. Se eu tivesse que fazer isso, eu poderia pedir a um Cullen para cobrar um velho favor de um Denali, pedir para eles voarem e realizar minha cerimônia longe de qualquer humano. Posando, para fins fotográficos, sem Charlie propenso a reconhecer o rosto do 'ministro'. Mas eventualmente, eu teria que estar perto de humanos, teria que ****_não_**** afundar meus dentes em suas gargantas. **

**"Mm", ele disse, sem compromisso. "De qualquer forma - quando eu fui para a biologia depois de voltar, e você mudou de lugar, e quando ouvi os pensamentos das pessoas que você contou sobre como eu olhei para você - eu entrei em pânico. Eu mal podia formar frases para perguntar ao professor sobre o isso. Eu acho que atribui isso à curiosidade na época, embora eu saiba melhor agora. Eu queria falar com você. Que eu não podia ouvir o que você estava pensando me enlouqueceu, que eu tinha que adivinhar". **

**"Eu acho que já amava você, então. Eu não poderia suportar a ideia de que poderia ter reagido as coisas tão mal que ****_você_**** me odiaria. Que ****_você_**** tomaria providências para me evitar. Decepcionar Carlisle e Esme seria terrível, mas eles me perdoariam, eu sabia disso - você, eu não tinha ideia. Você poderia ter desaparecido completamente e nunca mais ter pensado em mim de novo e eu não suportava essa possibilidade quando ela apareceu na minha cabeça. Eu estava racionalizando minha reação a isso. Eu imaginei você como uma representação adequada para um recém-chegado em Forks comum, que se você me achasse desconcertante eu não estaria fazendo meu papel direito. Mas se você fosse qualquer outra pessoa, algum outro cantor, eu acho que teria saudado ser evitado".**

**"Alice percebeu que você era significativa em mais maneiras do que o cheiro do seu sangue, naquela tarde. Acho que você poderia ter nos visto discutindo no estacionamento depois da escola. Ela sabia que você seria amiga dela, uma irmã - ela já a amava. Ela estava certa de que não havia como eu ser capaz de ficar longe de você. Se você fosse para algum lugar, eu seguiria. Se eu tentasse te deixar, eu sempre voltaria. E é claro que ela sabia que eu amava você - isso foi interessante, ouvir de Alice antes mesmo de eu estar ciente disso, mas ela também sabia que mesmo que eu não pudesse ficar longe, eu poderia ser rejeitado. A palavra que ela usou para descrever você foi 'caprichosa'".**

**"****_Caprichosa?_****", Eu ri.**

**"Isso é o que ela disse. Que havia milhares de futuros em que eu estraguei tudo com algum pequeno erro - uma mentira, uma interrupção, um segredo um pouco tentador demais, um avanço só um momento cedo demais. Ela disse que mal havia chance de que você iria me tolerar". Ele relatou isso com um leve humor. "Se eu cruzasse as linhas que ela criava. Eu tentei, muito mesmo. Eu não acho que fiz tudo exatamente certo, mas eu suponho que estava dentro da tolerância". Ele levou minha mão aos lábios e beijou meu anel. "Embora as visões de Alice tenham sido tão selvagens que eu implorei para ela interceder com você em meu nome". **

**Lembrei-me disso, em traços largos; Eu não podia entender nenhum detalhe na minha mente. "E o resto é história", eu disse, sabendo que haveria anotações no meu computador. **

**"Mais ou menos", ele reconheceu.**

* * *

**Conversamos por mais algumas horas e depois decidi que era hora de tentar alces. Edward caçou comigo, desta vez, e ele tinha maneiras à mesa muito melhores: nenhuma mancha de sangue em qualquer lugar dele. Ele até conseguiu manter o sangue fora de seu rosto, ou talvez ele tenha usado uma amostra de pele como um guardanapo ou algo assim. Eu estava toda respingada e minhas roupas quase tão rasgadas quanto ficaram com o lobo. Eu olhei para mim mesma exasperada. **

**"Como você faz isso?" Eu perguntei. Eu me senti um pouco cheia com o sangue; Alces eram muito grandes. Eu drenei o meu, mas definitivamente não queria mais. **

**"Prática", disse ele. "Você vai melhorar ao longo do tempo. Não há nenhum truque especial para isso." **

**Suspirei. "Eu vou passar por tantas roupas. Talvez eu deva começar a carregar peróxido quando eu caçar, então não vai manchar ..." **

**"Alice está incrivelmente excitada de servir como sua compradora pessoal enquanto você não pode ir para a cidade", Edward me prometeu. "Mesmo quando você diz para ela ficar longe do cetim, organza e renda. E você não vai prejudicar nossas finanças sendo uma comedora bagunçada. Não pense duas vezes." **

**"Tudo bem, vou apenas tentar evitar usar qualquer coisa que eu seja particularmente apegada, então", eu disse. "É uma sorte que o gosto de Alice esteja um pouco fora do meu. A menos que ela esteja realmente agonizando sobre cada item e checando minhas reações, eu provavelmente não vou me apaixonar por toda a sua lista de compras." **

**"Esme conhece melhor sua estética, suponho", disse Edward. "A julgar pela sua reação à casa." **

**Eu balancei a cabeça. "Você tem uma boa noção do meu gosto musical", eu disse. "Eu quero ouvir música, assim ..." Eu acenei para o meu ouvido. E então eu pisei no chão. "Eu continuo deixando o tempo escapar sem ler meus arquivos! Eu continuo me irritando por não lembrar de coisas, ou porque elas são muito difíceis de lembrar ou obscuras, e eu tenho uma ****_solução _****mas eu continuo me ****_distraindo_****, e o quão bom são vinte e quatro horas por dia se eu passo metade delas sendo distraída pela beleza das ****_cores_****?" **

**"Bem, então, talvez isso deva ser o próximo", Edward disse razoavelmente.**

**"Eu tenho que me limpar, eu estou coberta de sangue e cuspe de alce e cabelo de alce", eu rosnei. "Por que nós não apenas abrimos uma instalação de abate? Eles normalmente cortam as gargantas dos animais de qualquer maneira e drenam o sangue, não é? Ninguém se importaria com o que acontece com o sangue depois. Nós poderíamos apenas beber." **

**"Nós consideramos", Edward disse, e ele colocou o braço em volta da minha cintura quando começamos a caminhar de volta para a casa. "Isso poderia ser feito, mas um de nós teria que estar no local para recuperar o sangue sem despertar suspeitas, pedindo a um funcionário humano para fazê-lo. Isso significa ficar em um lugar enquanto quisermos usar a instalação, ou pelo menos em uma distância limitada. Como gostamos de viver bem próximo de pessoas, é impossível". **

**Isso parecia um problema solucionável, se eu pensasse sobre isso - mas não, eu tinha outras coisas para fazer, e todo o tempo do mundo de repente parecia ****_não ser suficiente_****. "Ah", eu disse, deixando o problema de lado para depois, se o aborrecimento de caçar crescesse ao ponto de ser a melhor coisa que eu poderia estar fazendo.**

* * *

**De volta à casa, tomei banho, mudei para uma das roupas que Alice tinha trazido para casa e então desembalei meu computador. Alguém, provavelmente Esme (responsável por colocar a casa em forma) ou Jasper (cara da eletrônica) já havia instalado Internet.**

**Eu compus e-mails. Um para Renée, pedindo desculpas pela minha incomunicabilidade: "Eu fiquei mais doente do que já estive", eu disse, não totalmente sem vergonha. "Mas a Noruega é incrível. Eu absolutamente amo aqui. Vamos para a Ucrânia em seguida." ****_Deixando pistas_****, pensei, e ri baixinho para mim mesma. Charlie recebeu uma mensagem quase idêntica.**

**Gianna era a outra pessoa que eu queria contatar. E ela conseguiu mais informações. Talvez, comigo um vampiro, ela pensasse que eu era uma audiência apropriada para mais detalhes. Eu disse a ela que tinha sido transformada, que tinha sido uma droga, mas depois tudo foi incrível, que eu ia me casar na quarta-feira.**

**Então eu li minha pasta inteira cheia de anotações compiladas e entradas de diário. Isso me levou cerca de cinco horas; Eu podia ler quase tão rápido quanto o computador podia folhear o documento para mim. Depois de ler tudo, esforcei-me para recuperar o máximo que podia da memória ligada a cada linha dos documentos. Isso levou doze horas. Quando terminei tudo isso, meus pais me enviaram e-mails de volta com pedidos de fotos dos fiordes, e Alice me enviou fotos dos fiordes por e-mail. Anexei as fotos às minhas respostas a Renée e Charlie, gritei um agradecimento a Alice e fechei meu laptop.**

**Eu encontrei Rosalie descansando em uma toalha. No telhado. Ela estava tomando banho-de-sol; ela não podia esperar bronzear-se, mas podia refletir pequenos arco-íris e montar um espelho para olhar para si mesma. Andei pela casa, imaginando se ela usara uma escada ou se havia uma treliça ou algo assim, mas não encontrara nenhuma maneira conveniente de subir. Eu poderia realmente ter sido capaz de subir com um salto, mas provavelmente teria reflexivamente pegado a borda do telhado se eu acabasse errando uma aterrissagem limpa. Então, em vez disso, subi em uma árvore e usei esse ponto de vantagem para pular em direção a minha futura cunhada.**

**"Oi, Bella", disse Rosalie, olhando para mim quando eu caí de quatro ao lado dela. Seu rosto era neutro, então eu não sabia se ela ainda se sentia mal por ter considerado me matar, mas eu decidi falar de qualquer maneira só por precaução.**

**"Eu queria que você soubesse que eu não te culpo pelo que aconteceu enquanto eu estava me transformando", eu disse, me colocando em uma posição sentada e abraçando meus joelhos. "Por favor não se sinta mal sobre isso, o que quer que Edward diga. Eu ****_pedi_****".**

**Rosalie me olhou de maneira uniforme. "Eu não acho que ele lhe tenha contado tudo", ela disse, finalmente. "Mas eu também não vou".**

**Bem ... isso foi frustrante. Mas eu tinha outras coisas para conversar com Rosalie, e não queria passar os próximos trinta minutos correndo e chutando as coisas, então eu disse a mim mesma que Rosalie provavelmente tinha uma boa razão para querer manter isso para si mesma, o que quer que fosse; que se eu decidisse que importava muito, Edward pensava que eu era a criatura mais persuasiva da Terra e sabia tudo sobre isso; e que, independentemente do detalhe que eu tenha perdido, agora eu estava viva e era um vampiro e estava bem.**

**Depois que consegui controlar essa emoção, eu disse: "Havia outra coisa que eu queria falar com você também". E eu expliquei meu projeto para aprender com os melhores sobre como me impedir de comer alguém.**

**A resposta de Rosalie foi mais ou menos o que eu esperava. Ela odiava os homens que ela matou - bem, não os guardas, mas eles estavam protegendo o que ela mais odiava. Ela não queria aceitar o sangue deles como combustível. Raiva, desprezo e aversão dominaram sua sede.**

**"E as pessoas que você teria passado no caminho para elas?" Eu perguntei. "Eles moravam em Rochester, não é uma pequena comunidade rural." **

**"Eu era muito sincera", ela me disse. "Eu não me concentrei em pequenas sensações e tarefas como você tem feito - eu só queria fazer uma coisa. Os outros humanos ****_eram_**** tentadores, mas as mortes que eu queria executar apenas para matar era ****_urgente_****".**

**Interessante. Isso foi útil. Se houvesse algo que eu não suportaria ****_interromper_****, talvez eu pudesse ignorar os humanos cujo consumo me distrairia de completá-lo.**

**Essa parecia ser toda a sabedoria que ela tinha para transmitir. Agradeci e caí graciosamente do telhado, girando três vezes e aterrissando de pé sem tropeçar.**

* * *

**Carlisle estava em seu escritório, lendo. Sua porta estava aberta, então entrei e ele largou o livro. "Olá, Bella. O que deseja?" ele perguntou, olhando para mim de uma maneira muito paternal.**

**Eu não conseguia pensar em como me sentir sobre isso. Eu ****_tinha_**** um pai ... em outro continente com quem eu não tinha crescido e que eu não seria capaz de ver pessoalmente por meses, senão anos, ou ****_nunca_****. Eu suponho que eu poderia começar a pensar em Carlisle como meu sogro, um pouco antes.**

**Parando para pensar sobre isso, Rosalie não tinha família viva quando ela foi transformada? Ela simplesmente os cortou? E quanto a Emmett? Os pais de Edward haviam morrido na mesma praga que quase o matara - mas e a de Esme? Os parentes de Carlisle certamente estavam mortos há muito tempo em 2005, e dada a história de origem que eu já conhecia para ele, não achei que eles o tivessem recebido bem depois que ele tivesse sido transformado em um vampiro. Eu não sabia sobre Jasper. Alice ainda tinha planos, ainda intocados, de desenterrar suas origens da informação que eu tinha canalizado de James, mas ela não se lembraria de nenhum parente que encontrasse.**

**Mas Carlisle estava olhando para mim com expectativa, e eu arquivei as perguntas para mais tarde. "Eu estou tentando pegar dicas sobre como não comer ninguém", eu disse a ele.**

**A história de Carlisle começou com auto-revulsão e uma série de tentativas de suicídio, que ele descreveu em tons baixos e calmos, inteiramente inadequados para contos de saltos de alturas incríveis, tentativas de se afogar e até mesmo busca da morte por inanição. Foi esse último que o levou à epifania: ele tinha sede o suficiente para que uma manada de veados passasse por sua alimentação, e ele descobriu que eles poderiam sustentar sua vida. Achando isso preferível, ele exercitou força de vontade para desenvolver gradualmente o que representava uma imunidade à tentação do sangue humano.**

**Eu olhei para ele. Isso não ajudou em nada. Eu ****_amava_**** ser vampiro. Eu não podia olhar para a minha pele enluarada com desgosto, eu não estava repelida pela minha velocidade, poder e beleza. Uma solução para a sede de sangue que se baseava no especismo auto-dirigido não era o caminho para mim.**

**De qualquer forma, agradeci a Carlisle e fiz minha saída. **

* * *

**Na segunda-feira, foi decidido - Jasper, o único defensor contra a unanimidade - que era uma boa ideia testar minha capacidade de enfrentar humanos em uma situação de apostas baixas. Demonstrar minha falta de controle, se fosse um problema, seria melhor resolvido em circunstâncias amistosas e não em um tribunal em algum lugar da Ucrânia.**

**Várias maneiras de levar uma cobaia humana à casa sem despertar qualquer suspeita foram consideradas: pedir aos missionários, pedir pizza, contratar um reparador para a pia do banheiro principal. (Realmente ****_não_**** funcionava, embora Esme fosse capaz de consertá-lo e estava em sua lista de melhorias.) Eventualmente, foi decidido que nada disso era suficientemente anônimo se as coisas fossem ... dar errado. O endereço do último destino conhecido do falecido, caso eu coma o nosso visitante, estaria no registro.**

**Até Jasper mencionar isso, ninguém considerou a possibilidade de eu atacar o humano e não ser contida com sucesso. Eu era mais forte que qualquer um dos outros, mesmo Emmett, no meu ano de recém-nascida. Embora fosse viável restringir os recém-nascidos de qualquer maneira, as técnicas conhecidas envolviam coisas como arrancar os braços. (A alteração de humor de Jasper poderia ajudar, e eu o autorizei a usá-lo se eu olhasse perigosamente para a cobaia, mas não era poderoso o suficiente para me para se eu perdesse o controle.) Eu era a favor de qualquer truque de briga contra recém-nascidos como uma alternativa ao assassinato, especialmente desde que os membros arrancados dos vampiros poderiam ser colocados de volta. Mas Edward rosnou quando Jasper fez a sugestão. Eu não consegui acalmá-lo até que todos os outros prometeram que eu não seria desmembrada.**

**"Edward, você acha que eu vou tentar comer a cobaia?" Eu perguntei impacientemente.**

**"Não, claro que não, amor", ele disse suavemente, mudando instantaneamente para confiança. Ele deu um tapinha na minha mão.**

**"Ok, então se eu não vou tentar comer ele ou ela, então não importa o que aconteceria se eu tentasse, certo?" Eu disse razoavelmente. Eu não estava tão confiante em mim mesma, e queria as precauções para que eu pudesse ser parada no pior dos casos. Mas se ele estivesse convencido de que eu era perfeitamente capaz de me controlar, então eu poderia raciocinar o mesmo resultado dele.**

**Edward fez uma careta para Jasper, que deve ter pensado em algum pensamento não aprovado. "Bella, eu tenho que ouvi-los pensando, se eles estão planejando fazer qualquer uma dessas coisas", disse ele. "Eu tenho que ****_ver_**** o resultado -"**

**Eu me lembrei de seu rugido para Rosalie. "Então, saia do alcance, não assista", eu disse. "Eu não quero matar ninguém. Se eu tiver que gastar quatro segundos sem um ou ambos os braços para não matar ninguém, então isso é ****_melhor do que matar alguém_****. Se você não pode suportar estar ciente disso acontecendo comigo, então não fique. Mas é importante demais deixar meu visitante vivo".**

**Edward odiava a ideia, mas com a situação apresentada dessa forma, ele relutantemente reconheceu que, na verdade, ****_era_**** uma má escolha aumentar o risco de eu matar meu primeiro lanche. Ele não protestou mais enquanto Jasper disse aos outros como me incapacitar se eu fosse para a garganta do humano.**

**A discussão retornou à proveniência da cobaia. Eventualmente, concordamos que Alice deveria correr para uma rodovia e fingir que precisava de uma carona para casa. Ela inventou uma pequena história sobre como seu carro foi roubado, cheio de filigranas narrativas e vários rostos tristes, o que provavelmente convenceria qualquer um que parasse para ela em primeiro lugar. Alice era a escolha certa para o trabalho, porque ela podia ver quem estava vindo e rejeitar carros com mais de um ocupante, mantendo o risco o mínimo possível. Ela também era pequena e fofa e podia parecer desamparada mais prontamente do que a maioria de nós.**

**Uma pequena parte de mim estava gritando que isso não estava certo, que se eu ****_precisava_**** fazer um teste então eu não deveria fazer um teste, eu não poderia arriscar a vida de algum estranho apenas para que eu pudesse ter um casamento específico e participar na sociedade um pouco mais cedo, que poderia esperar -**

**Poderia esperar, isso era certo. Eu poderia continuar a viver no meio do nada na Noruega por uma década sem nunca ver um humano, se eu quisesse. Eu poderia pedir a um vampiro dos Denali para voar até aqui e realizar a cerimônia. Para esse assunto, eu tinha certeza que eu poderia usar Edward se eu precisasse.**

**Mas para que eu possa entrar em segurança em uma sociedade humana - se eu quisesse ir para a faculdade, comprar minhas próprias roupas, ou fazer um tour pela Europa ao invés de apenas as partes desabitadas - **

**Então eu precisava fazer algo parecido com o que estava fazendo. Eu não poderia simplesmente dirigir até Oslo e sair do carro e ****_então_**** descobrir, oops, eu vou massacrar aquele engarrafamento cheio de guloseimas enlatadas. Encontrar um humano em um local isolado, cercado por vampiros mais controlados que me manteriam sob controle, se necessário, era a maneira mais segura de testar meus limites.**

**O timing ainda não foi forçado. Não precisava ser nesse dia. Mas Alice estava tão certa quanto ela já esteve de qualquer coisa que eu estaria bem, e isso me convenceu. Alice não era perfeitamente confiável, mas quando ela tinha certeza, ela ****_estava_**** mais propensa a estar certa do que adivinhações baseadas em quanto tempo eu passei como vampiro. Ela pensou que Emmett estava bem, indo para a última aula de vôo que seu instrutor já ensinou, e ele tinha passado o estágio de recém-nascido. Se ela achava que eu estava bem agora, fazer o teste agora não era significativamente menos seguro do que fazê-lo em 2015. Como havia pequenas razões de conveniência e preferência que me faziam querer me juntar ao mundo mais cedo do que mais tarde ...**

**Fechei os olhos e concentrei meus pensamentos nas minhas estratégias. **

* * *

**Edward: odeie o monstro que a alimentação me faria, me recusar ser aquela criatura. Concentre-se em tudo, menos na imagem do sabor. Eu tinha voluntariamente cortado os prazeres culinários da minha vida em troca dos benefícios do vampirismo, e não devo me deter na perda. Devo segurar minha respiração. (Embora eu devesse respirar um pouco, quando pensei que tinha me segurado - eu não sabia se poderia passar por todos os testes em uma tragada de ar.)**

**Rosalie: Urgentemente, queira intensamente algo que não seja compatível com o consumo do sangue humano. Eu era boa nesse tipo de coisa. O que eu queria ...**

**Eu queria ver minha mãe novamente. Eu sabia que era apenas uma chance mínima de conseguir fazer isso nas melhores circunstâncias - ela saberia imediatamente que eu tinha mudado, quando ela me visse, e isso não era seguro para nenhum de nós. Mas se isso fosse possível, eu queria poder ir até ela. Se eu comesse alguém, mesmo menos de uma semana depois de virar, eu nunca confiaria em mim mesma em torno de qualquer humano com quem eu me importasse. O mesmo com meu pai. Se houvesse alguma possibilidade de que eles pudessem fazer parte da minha vida, corretamente, então eu queria preservar essa chance.**

**Eu não estava muito interessada na possibilidade de ter meus braços arrancados. Eu gostaria de evitar isso.**

**Eu queria que qualquer pessoa desafortunada que Alice trouxesse para casa volte para sua família hoje à noite, sem nenhuma ideia de que ela estava em perigo. Concentrei-me nas características imaginárias da pessoa, sabendo que elas eram fictícias, mas encontrei âncoras úteis. Talvez ela trouxesse uma mãe de quatro filhos, a caminho de casa, comprando a baunilha de que precisava para fazer para seu filho mais velho um bolo de aniversário. Aquela baunilha precisava entrar naquele bolo e se eu comesse a pobre senhora, isso nunca aconteceria. De fato, mesmo se eu não a comesse, e ela apenas visse algo incriminador, ela poderia não estar segura - embora se ela não contasse a ninguém, talvez tudo ficasse bem. Mas eu não deveria pensar isso, não deveria me dar margem de manobra assim: ela não deve nem ****_ver_**** nada de notável sobre o meu comportamento.**

**Eu queria um registro perfeito. Jasper teve um tempo difícil, mesmo com humanos intactos - todos, exceto Carlisle, eram duvidosos com sangue exposto. Se eu falhasse desta vez, seria mais difícil cada ocasião no futuro. Acertar todas as vezes era realmente a coisa ****_mais fácil_**** de fazer, não importava o quão difícil parecesse uma vez que havia um humano vivo em pé na minha frente.**

**Eu queria o controle de mim mesma. Eu queria, sem a ajuda emocional de Jasper ou restrição física, me comportar da maneira que ****_escolhi_**** me comportar. Eu queria liberdade dos meus instintos, exceto quando endossava suas diretrizes.**

**Isso seria o suficiente? Eu pensei em outras coisas para acrescentar, qualquer coisa que possa reforçar minha resolução. **

**Eu não queria decepcionar minha família. **

**Eu comecei, timidamente, a pensar neles dessa maneira - meus sogros, minhas irmãs, meus irmãos. Meu noivo. Eu sabia como eles lidavam com Jasper, eu sabia que eles o amavam, apesar de sua necessidade de tomar esse cuidado. Mas eu não queria que Edward olhasse para mim do jeito que Alice olhava para Jasper quando eles estavam entre os humanos. Eu queria ser capaz de correr ao redor do mundo sem precisar de babá ou deixar outros preocupados, sem evitar centros populacionais.**

**Eu respirei fundo e conjurei uma imagem mental vívida dos Cullen - ****_minha família_**** \- amontoados ao meu redor, conversando um com o outro em sua ânsia de me parabenizar por me controlar tão jovem, todos cheios de orgulho e excitação. O sorriso presunçoso que Alice usaria, a alegria fraterna vicária na gargalhada de Emmett. O prazer expresso de Esme, gêmeo para a aprovação quieta de Carlisle. O reconhecimento irônico e sem palavras de Rosalie e a inveja de Jasper. A admiração radiante de Edward.**

**Eu queria ****_isso_****.**

**"Alice está a caminho", sussurrou Edward. **

**Esme me trouxe um par de lentes de contato marrom. "Não é bem seu próprio marrom, mas eles não sabem disso", ela me assegurou em voz baixa. "As lentes não vão doer, mas serão irritantes - há imperfeições nas lentes e você poderá vê-las. Elas se dissolverão depois de algumas horas, mas durarão o suficiente". Eu coloquei os pequenos hemisférios em meus olhos, interessada ao descobrir que não tinha mais nenhum impulso de me afastar dos objetos que se aproximavam deles. Pequenas falhas nas lentes atraíram minha visão e meus olhos se voltaram desorientados; Eu pisquei. Eu podia ver além deles bem o suficiente para funcionar, embora eu não quisesse experimentar nada extravagante com eles. Esme também me entregou uma garrafa de água. **

**Todo mundo ficou tenso, esperando pelo humano, prontos para me desmontar se eu fizesse um movimento errado. **

**Eu segurei minha respiração.**

* * *

**Alice estava dizendo alguma coisa em norueguês, fora da casa. Eu ainda não tinha começado a aprender a língua, exceto algumas anotações no livro de frases, tendo estado muito distraída por tudo. Presumi que ela estava tentando convidar a pessoa que a escolheu para uma bebida ou algo semelhantemente plausível. Uma voz - um homem magro e animado, tentou recusar repetidamente várias vezes, mas ela insistiu.**

**A porta se abriu e ela o puxou para dentro. **

**Eu olhei para o humano, piscando algumas vezes em uma tentativa reflexiva de livrar meus olhos de suas obstruções. Eu podia ouvir seu batimento cardíaco, sua respiração. Os sons sinalizavam "comida" - mas não eram diferentes do pulso ou da respiração de um animal não humano. A velocidade era um pouco diferente, mas essas coisas variavam entre espécies de qualquer maneira. Sem o cheiro, era como se ele fosse algo em Tupperware na geladeira - claramente comestível apenas com base no pacote que ele entrou, mas não exigindo que eu o atacasse.**

**_Ele é uma pessoa,_**** eu me lembrei. Antes de respirar, usei um pouco do meu ar para perguntar a Edward em um tom que o visitante não ouvia, rápido demais para ele ver meus lábios se moverem: "Qual é o nome dele?"**

**"Nils", Edward respondeu, similarmente discreto. OK.O homem que não devia ser comido tinha um nome. Espero que assim seja mais fácil. Alice levou Nils para a cozinha, serviu-lhe um copo de água e colocou um para ela. Eles fizeram uma pequena conversa estranha em norueguês. Ele olhou curiosamente para nós, parentes estranhamente imóveis e silenciosos de Alice; Emmett, o palhaço, acenou para ele.**

**Fiz uso total do meu cérebro imensamente paralelo para fixar em minha mente seu nome, meus desejos competitivos e tudo mais que eu pudesse usar para impedir a ideia de beber o sangue de Nils. **

**Eu chupei um pequeno fio de ar. **

**Foi como inalar chamas. Minha garganta entrou em erupção em calor e sede. O veneno encheu minha boca, cobriu minha língua, exigiu ser usado para seu propósito incapacitante contra minha presa natural. Doeu, eu poderia ter engolido um ferro quente e não me sentiria pior, e o alívio estava ****_bem ali_****, pulsando através das artérias do humano - ****_Nils,_**** eu me forcei a pensar, ****_ele tem um nome, ele provavelmente tem uma família amorosa. _****Eu não - eu não quero ****_comê-lo,_**** não quero ****_-_**

**Eu trouxe minha água aos meus lábios muito rápido, sem se importar com a necessidade de agir como um humano enquanto perto de um. Segurando meus pulmões ainda, lavei o veneno. Ele se substituiu, mas mais devagar, e eu tomei outro gole para limpá-lo. Minha garganta não tinha esfriado. Ainda se sentia esfolada e queimando e precisando do bálsamo que eu só poderia obter de uma fonte.**

**_Eu quero me casar na quarta-feira na Ucrânia,_**** eu gritei comigo mesma desesperadamente. ****_Eu quero ver Renée e Charlie. Eu quero que Nils vá para casa para seus entes queridos. Eu quero estar no controle, quero ser perfeita nisso, quero que minha família se orgulhe de mim. Eu quero isso mais que tudo, mais que tudo, mais do que isso, eu não posso ter os dois, eu não quero o sangue_**** basta -**

**Eu deixei outro pequeno suspiro passar entre meus dentes cerrados. **

**Era como engolir ferro fundido. O desejo de aliviar a sede inundou meus sentidos; Eu não conhecia bem a visão em túnel, mas tudo, exceto a experiência da minha garganta ressecada era irrelevante, passou sem aviso prévio - não significativo o suficiente para ser incorporado em minha lembrança perfeita. Eu tinha meus pensamentos e minha sede. Isso foi tudo. **

**_Eu não quero comê-lo -_**

**_Oh_****, insinuou a pequena e encantadora voz do instinto de vampiro, ****_mas tudo está preparado para garantir que você tome um gole. Nenhum dano virá até você se você provar, ele terá um gosto tão_**** bom****_, você sabe que todos vão te perdoar, você sabe que você pode ter que se comunicar com sua família através da Internet assim, isso dificilmente vai mudar algo ... Você sabe que você quer..._**

**Um pequeno som choramingando saiu de dentro de mim, mas eu não saí do meu lugar. Nils estava começando a parecer muito desconfortável; ele claramente queria ir embora. Tomei outro gole de água e enxaguei o último jato de veneno. Eu tomei outro fôlego de ar.**

**Fogo novamente. Mas eu sabia o que esperar com essa respiração. Não estava ****_piorando_****. E eu não o comi ainda. Eu não conseguia relaxar - mas, me segurando rígida e lutando contra meus impulsos a cada momento que passava, eu podia me segurar. Eu poderia evitar pular através do quarto em Nils e ****_não pensar no gosto que _****o impediria de ir para casa para sua família.**

**Alice parou de insistir para ele ficar. Ele colocou seu copo de água na pia e começou a fazer o seu caminho em direção à porta, olhando desconfortavelmente para nós.**

**Mais um teste útil, para ver se eu poderia não só estar na mesma sala que um humano, mas ter um casamento realizado por um. O que envolveria proferir palavras e parecer bonita em fotos, em vez de torturada e lutando. Eu terminei a água na minha garrafa, enchi meus pulmões com ar escaldante.**

**Eu sorri para Nils, monitorando cada músculo facial que eu tinha controle para fazer a expressão natural, em vez de uma careta forçada. "****_Farvel!_****", Eu disse. Um dos trechos do livro de frases – 'adeus'.**

**"****_Farvel_****", respondeu ele, parecendo não menos intrigado. Ele saiu. Eu ouvi cada um dos seus passos quando ele foi para o seu carro. Eu ouvi o batimento cardíaco dele, rápido com nervosismo. Ouvi a porta do carro dele abrir e bater, e o motor dele ligar.**

**Esperei para relaxar até não ouvir mais o carro. Todos os outros esperaram para relaxar até que eu fiz.**

**Assim que eu suspirei de alívio e me acomodei em uma posição mais neutra, Edward me envolveu em um abraço intenso. "****_Bella_****"****_,_**** ele exclamou. Ele parecia tão deslumbrado com o meu desempenho como eu imaginava.**

**Eu me inclinei para ele e inalei seu calmante aroma não alimentar. "Eu estou bem", eu respirei, confirmando para mim mesma tanto quanto para todos os outros. "Estou muito bem."**


	16. Capítulo 15: Lua de Mel

**Capítulo 15: Lua de Mel**

**Eu não comi ninguém a caminho da Ucrânia. Saímos cedo, então eu teria tempo de me encher de sangue animal tão cedo quanto possível antes da cerimônia. Enquanto os outros se registravam em um hotel na cidade, Edward alugou um carro e me levou a uma área florestal suficientemente livre de seres humanos no meio da noite, procurando adiante para ter certeza de que não havia ninguém enquanto eu esperava no carro e, em seguida, me deu o sinal verde. Eu comi dois alces, um lince e um javali. (Eu achei que gostei mais do javali do que de outros animais, por algum motivo. Tinha o mesmo gosto picante que todos eles tinham, mas eu era capaz de interpretá-lo como sendo mais como iogurte ou creme azedo do que comida estragada mesmo, para fazer uma analogia com a comida humana.) Ao final desta refeição eu me senti inchada e preguiçosa com todo o excesso de sangue - eu senti vontade de fazer qualquer coisa além de comer. **

**No hotel, havia cheiros de humanos por toda parte, mas eu não precisava me aproximar de ninguém. Concentrei-me no modo como a mão de Edward sentia na minha enquanto caminhávamos de volta para os nossos quartos nas primeiras horas da manhã, e não devorávamos o porteiro noturno ou qualquer um de nossos vizinhos. Os vestígios que os humanos deixaram na sala deixavam o ar seco e sedento, mas era como o Vale da Morte no verão, não o interior de um incinerador ativo. Desagradável, mas tolerável, quase ignorável, especialmente quando eu estava tão cheia. **

**Nós não dormíamos nem precisávamos urgentemente do banheiro, então estávamos em duas salas adjacentes em vez de nos espalharmos por várias – um quarto de garotas onde Alice, Esme e Rosalie (principalmente Alice) cuidavam de mim, e um quarto masculino onde os outros ficaram.**

**Eu ouvi Emmett e Jasper incitando Edward a ter uma despedida de solteiro por volta das três da manhã. Eu franzi minha testa, imaginando o que eles fariam, mas depois encolhi os ombros para mim mesma. Não era como se Edward olhasse duas vezes para qualquer outra pessoa, mesmo que eles contratassem strippers por algum motivo insondável. Ele era ****_todo_**** meu. Eu ronquei baixinho, contemplando esse fato. **

**Alice aparentemente sabia que não deveria me arrastar para qualquer lugar cheio de humanos para uma festa de despedida de solteira que eu não queria, mas ela insistiu em enrolar meu cabelo. Ela empilhou em uma cascata de cachos elegantemente passados no topo da minha cabeça, presa com cerca de seis quilos de grampos. A maioria das maquiagens era impossível, já que nada ficaria na pele de um vampiro se não mantivéssemos nossos rostos em perfeita quietude para evitar lascar tinta ou desalojar o pó grudento. Mas rímel ****_era_**** utilizável - cílios, como outros cabelos, não eram afetados, exceto pelo crescimento mais lento. Alice implorou para que eu a deixasse usar um pouco. Eu pensei que parecia bobo, dourado no lírio do meu novo rosto, mas deixei ela fazer isso. Talvez distraísse das sombras de sono sob meus olhos. (Eu nunca me sentia cansada - apenas parecia que eu poderia usar uma noite de sono, como todos nós vampiros). **

**Uma vez que fui grampeada e pintada para sua satisfação, ela alisou seus próprios cabelos escuros. Então ela trançou Rosalie e Esme, enrolando as tranças habilmente tecidas em bolos afixados na parte de trás de suas cabeças com mais grampos de sua fonte infinita. **

**Edward e os outros de seu quarto partiram para o nosso compromisso primeiro, então eu poderia entrar no meu vestido depois que ele estivesse fora do alcance mental e reduzir o risco de sua superstição idiota incomodá-lo.**

**Alice, sempre ansiosa para organizar coisas extravagantes, montou tudo. Estávamos nos encontrando com um funcionário que conduzia o serviço em uma estepe vazia e pitoresca, assim como um fotógrafo - o ar livre me ajudaria a tolerar a proximidade com os humanos. Eu tinha um buquê, assim como Alice, Rosalie e Esme (minhas damas de honra - bem, tecnicamente, matronas de honra, não que alguém usasse esse título). Alice também tinha comprado vestidos para elas. Ouro - como os olhos que eu esperava conseguir através de uma dieta "vegetariana" escrupulosa. Eu estava usando lentes de contato marrons novamente para evitar assustar nosso celebrante. **

**Não havia corredor, mas Alice tinha produzido algo como uma tela de privacidade de algum lugar, e a colocou no meio da grama. Com Edward e o humano em pé a cerca de seis metros de distância, o resto de nós se encolheu atrás da barreira para que pudéssemos emergir como deveríamos. As damas de honra e os padrinhos (nem Edward nem eu havíamos designado uma dama de honra ou padrinho) foram os primeiros, em pares: Esme e Carlisle, Rosalie e Emmett, e Alice e Jasper. Eu ouvi a câmera do fotógrafo clicando quando ele captou as entradas. **

**Meu pai não estava presente, e eu recusei que Carlisle me levasse pelo "corredor". Isso significava que eu estava sozinha. Eu estava toda nervosa - ****_"aaaaaah eu vou me casar, o que Renée diria?"_**** \- mas os nervos não eram sede. Tudo, menos a sede, era bom. Tomei uma respiração profunda de ar relativamente livre de humanos, protegidos de seus odores pela tela. Eu dei um longo passo além de sua borda e me virei para o lugar onde eu me casaria. **

**Edward estava deslumbrante. Ele estava tão supernacular, exultantemente feliz - eu o vi sorrir assim ****_uma vez_**** quando eu concordei em me casar com ele, e lá estava ele de novo, e não havia mais nada no mundo, nem mesmo os batimentos cardíacos quentes do fotógrafo e do juiz de paz. **

**Eu consegui não correr imediatamente. Eu tomei passos longos, mas medidos, em direção a ele, sentindo meu rosto dividido em um sorriso meu. No que parecia ser uma eternidade, mas na verdade era segundos, eu estava no meu lugar designado, do lado onde minhas damas de honra se espalhavam. Edward pegou minhas mãos nas dele. **

**O serviço foi em ucraniano. Eu tinha lido um livro de frases, novamente, e memorizei o que eu precisava dizer quando, mas a recitação - seja qual for o equivalente local para "Estamos reunidos aqui hoje ..." - entrou em meus ouvidos sem que eu compreendesse mais do que a palavra ocasional e os nossos nomes. Teria sido o mesmo em inglês, provavelmente; Meus olhos estavam fixos em Edward, minha mente estava cheia de Edward, eu estava ouvindo ele respirar e segurando seus dedos nos meus. O juiz estava longe de ser percebido. **

**Eu disse minhas falas quando foi a hora. Elas usaram o meu ar; Eu respirei fundo, focando no cheiro de Edward sobre o dos humanos. Contentamento sobre meu casamento iminente afugentou o impulso de me lançar para a esquerda e morder a jugular do homem. **

**Edward falou sua própria parte com ênfase triunfante. Levantei a mão quando chegou a hora, e ele acrescentou a aliança ao anel de noivado: um delicado toro de ouro, também de sua mãe, fino e leve o suficiente para dobrar sob a larga treliça de diamantes. Ele também se encaixava perfeitamente. **

**O juiz, quase esquecido em minha onda de euforia, disse as palavras que eu sabia que eram ucraniano para "Você pode beijar a noiva".**

**Edward me atacou como se não importasse se os humanos vissem sua improvável velocidade, como se ninguém estivesse olhando, como se as únicas coisas no universo fossem eu e ele e o fato de que agora era hora de estarmos nos beijando. Sua antiquada restrição foi devidamente desfeita no matrimônio; e eu estava segura para beijar; e eu agarrei-o com cautela apenas o suficiente para evitar abrir furos nele, mas ele não protestou, apenas me segurou mais apertado - **

**Emmett. Claro que Emmett iria ****_assoviar_****. Edward e eu nos separamos, combinando com os grunhidos em nossas gargantas muito baixos para o juiz ouvir. O humano parecia indulgente, como se ele visse esse tipo de coisa o tempo todo. Ele não tinha ideia. Os humanos iriam explodir se eles se sentissem assim. ****_Edward_**** parecia prestes a explodir, tão impregnado de vitória e satisfação ele estava. Eu poderia explodir. Eu o amava quando humana, se é que alguma coisa que os humanos sentiam merecia a palavra, mas não assim. Nenhum coração também sobrecarregado com a tarefa de bombear sangue poderia aguentar. **

**Eu o beijei novamente; Eu não pude resistir e ele não tentou. **

**Por fim, tivemos que nos interromper novamente, para nos organizarmos conforme os arranjos do fotógrafo. Nós fotografamos todas as combinações possíveis. Eu e Edward, eu e todas as damas de honra, Edward e todos os padrinhos, eu e Alice com e sem Edward (para os destinatários da verdade parcial), a festa de casamento inteira juntos, cada par dos outros. **

**O juiz de paz e o fotógrafo chegaram separadamente, em seus próprios carros. Eles se despediram e estavam em seus respectivos caminhos, o último com a promessa de enviar todas as fotografias em formatos físicos e digitais, conforme solicitado. (Edward traduziu, inclinando-se para sussurrar no meu ouvido, e quase antes de terminar sua frase eu girei em seus braços para beijá-lo novamente.) **

**Quando eles foram embora, não havia nenhum humano em qualquer lugar à vista. Eu tirei minhas lentes de contato gentilmente dos meus olhos e os joguei no chão, depois voltei para o meu marido. **

**"Dance comigo", eu sussurrei para Edward, e então nós giramos, cheios de graça, colocando nossos pés em um ritmo perfeito na estepe, girando em sincronia como figurinhas em uma caixa de música.**

**Tivemos quase duas semanas perfeitas antes do desastre.**

* * *

**Para a nossa lua de mel, Esme nos emprestou sua ilha particular na costa do Brasil. Foi um presente para ela de Carlisle, mas ficou vazio a maior parte do tempo. O pequeno avião que Edward tinha alugado para nos levar da e para a Ucrânia não era confiável para atravessar o Oceano Atlântico sem uma parada, e eu não queria passar um voo noturno em um jato de passageiros cheio de seres humanos. Poderíamos ter nadado, mas demoraria muito tempo. **

**Então Edward pegou um voo de passageiro e eu fui na bagagem dele. Ele estava nervoso sobre o plano, pensando que eu poderia ter algumas associações ruins com viajar em porões de carga, mas era uma situação muito diferente. Eu estava em uma mala gigante, com livros para ler (bastante capaz de vê-los no escuro), não precisando de comida ou água, nem de sono nem de ar fresco, nem mole o suficiente para ficar desconfortável com nódulos embaixo de mim ou pesos sobre mim e sem cãibras por poses desajeitadas. Mais importante, eu não era o cativo de uma criatura com muitas vezes a minha força que estava me levando para a Itália, quer eu gostasse ou não. **

**A mala foi revistada em todas as paradas - é claro; Eu faria qualquer máquina de raio-x que eles me colocassem enlouquecer - mas nós nos preparamos para essa eventualidade. Permaneci perfeitamente imóvel, não respirei, mantive meus olhos fechados e tinha uma etiqueta no pulso que me rotulava (em norueguês, inglês e português) "****_Untitled_****: Mixed Media. 2004. Artista Anônimo." Eu podia sentir as mãos quentes e úmidas me cutucando, procurando a etiqueta. Eu os ouvi fechar a mala novamente. Quando fui investigada durante nossa parada nos Estados Unidos, ouvi alguns resmungos confusos sobre por que uma estátua tão bonita estava sendo transportada sem qualquer protetor de embalagem e na mesma sacola que um conjunto de livros de linguagens variadas e uma caixa de lentes de contato. Eu não achei que essa inquisição iria a algum lugar desfavorável. Eu provavelmente nem era a coisa mais estranha que eles tinham visto naquele mês. **

**Edward pegou eu e nossas outras malas no carrossel do Rio de Janeiro; na mala, coloquei minhas lentes de contato. Finalmente fui desempacotada depois que ele alugou um carro e guardou os outros itens no porta-malas; Ele me deixou sair em um momento em que ninguém estava olhando e eu me desdobrei no banco do passageiro. Prontamente, Edward me beijou, o que não foi de forma alguma indesejável. **

**Por fim, lembramos que tínhamos um lugar para ir e ele foi para as docas. Ele encontrou um lugar para esconder o carro no qual era possível deixa-lo lá pelo período de tempo que ele quisesse e então dividimos nossos pertences entre nós e eu o segui até um barco branco e elegante que flutuava entre outras embarcações mais desajeitadas. Eu não sabia como dirigir a coisa, mas eu assisti Edward pilotando habilmente para a água e aprendi aproximadamente o que ele estava fazendo, sob que circunstâncias, e como o barco reagiu. **

**A viagem levou menos de uma hora. O sol surgiu logo depois que as luzes do Rio se tornaram pontinhos à distância - ninguém podia nos ver. Eu observei minha pele brilhar enquanto eu relaxava preguiçosamente no barco. **

**A ilha de Esme apareceu. Era uma pequena ilha, uma praia baixa se arrastando para a água de um lado e palmeiras balançando do outro. Nosso barco aproximou-se da madeira esbranquiçada das docas, onde Edward amarrou o barco. Ele jogou nossas malas nas tábuas e depois me pegou em seus braços. **

**"Esta é a ilha de Esme, não a nossa", apontei. "Você não ****_tem_**** que me levar por esse limiar em particular." **

**"Estou apenas sendo minucioso", disse Edward galantemente, posicionando meu peso sobre um braço e pegando as malas com o outro. Dei de ombros e não protestei enquanto ele me levava por um caminho sinuoso até a casa da ilha. **

**Era uma casa grande e pálida, com todo o vidro e a pintura branca característicos das preferências de arquitetura de Esme. Eu imaginei Carlisle trazendo Esme aqui pela primeira vez, apresentando-a as ruínas do brinquedo caindo aos pedaços, e sua animação para trabalhar equipando-a com tudo o que ela queria. Edward deu um último passo triunfante pelas portas da frente escancaradas. "Aqui estamos, Sra. Cullen", disse ele, saboreando o meu nome acrescentado como se fosse um pedaço de doce. Doces feitos de sangue, eu divaguei em minha cabeça enquanto a analogia se debatia. Ele colocou as malas no chão. **

**"Você está planejando me colocar no chão?" Eu perguntei com alegria. **

**"Hmmm", ele disse, fingindo ser atencioso. "Ainda não, eu acho." Deixei que ele me levasse pela casa - era bastante grande para uma ilha tão pequena - e para um grande quarto branco com uma grande cama branca. Tudo estava iluminado pelo nascer do sol que entrava pela parede oriental de vidro. **

**Eu sorri para Edward, levantei uma sobrancelha e levantei minha mão esquerda para deixar os anéis gêmeos piscarem.**

* * *

**Entre os sentidos aprimorados pelo vampirismo está o toque.**

* * *

**Eventualmente, alguns dias depois, tivemos que caçar. Bem, eu tive, a constante sede por ser um recém-nascido trabalhando contra mim - Edward poderia ter esperado mais uma semana. Ele sugeriu ir ao continente, mas eu não queria correr nenhum risco desnecessário em estar perto de humanos se não precisasse, mesmo com ele dizendo que eu estava lidando com eles brilhantemente para a minha idade. Em vez disso, nadamos à procura de almoços aquáticos. Comi a maior parte de uma baleia assassina, achando o suprimento de sangue da criatura gigante um pouco demais para consumir de uma só vez; Edward terminou por mim e depois acrescentou um pequeno tubarão-frade. A caça subaquática era curiosamente diferente, e a baleia era ainda mais saborosa do que o javali (tanto quanto podia sendo não-humano). Edward me garantiu quando eu mencionei isto que eles provavelmente estavam disponíveis perto da Noruega também, tendo uma grande variedade de habitats. **

**E então voltamos para a ilha.**

**Não precisávamos respirar, não precisávamos descansar, raramente precisávamos comer.**

**Ser um vampiro era muito ... ****_muito_**** ... legal.**

**Edward me prometeu que não incomodaria Esme que alguns de seus móveis precisassem ser substituídos. Combinamos de sair, nadar em volta da ilha na água morna, quando as equipes de limpeza chegaram para recolher os restos de travesseiros de plumas e as lascas das camas. **

**Doze dias depois de chegarmos à ilha, várias coisas aconteceram.**

* * *

**Em primeiro lugar meu novo celular tocou. Alice havia jogado ele em mim depois quando paramos na Noruega depois do casamento, e prometeu manter meus pais longe das minhas costas o máximo que pudesse. Eu disse a ela que, se eles entrassem verdadeiramente em pânico, ela deveria dar o número a eles, se ela realmente precisasse. E quando tocou, eu rosnei e interrompi o que estava fazendo para atender. "Olá?" **

**"Olá. Posso falar com Bella, por favor?" rosnou a voz de Charlie. **

**Claro. Eu soei diferente. Como eu não tinha pensado nisso? Eu tentei ajustar o tom e aspereza da minha voz, tentei lembrar como a minha voz soava antes de ter sido transformada em sinos. "Sou eu, papai." **

**"****_ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!_****" Rugiu Charlie, aparentemente disposto a aceitar a voz falsa como a minha.**

**"Isabella Marie Swan ****_Cullen_****", eu o corrigi. "Alice deveria te dizer -" Como eu teria me sentido sobre isso se eu fosse quem Charlie achava que eu era? Envergonhada, imaginei, mas com um entusiasmo de Renée pela minha nova direção na vida - embora Charlie nunca soubesse como essa mudança de curso seria permanente. **

**"Eu não queria falar com Alice!" gritou Charlie. "Eu queria falar com ****_você!_**** Você - você - você - ****_fugiu!_**** Você tem dezessete anos!" **

**"Sim, nós tivemos que ir para a Ucrânia para nos casarmos por causa disso - papai, eu sabia que você nunca nos daria permissão, mas pai, estamos tão felizes, por favor, me perdoe", implorei. "****_Estou_**** tão feliz." **

**Charlie grunhiu incoerentemente no fone por alguns minutos, e eu escutei meio pacientemente para ele formular outro protesto. Finalmente ele disse: "Sua mãe nunca ****_conheceu_**** Edward". **

**"Vamos tentar encontrar uma chance de visitá-la em breve", prometi. Se eu o adiasse até o inverno, comprasse ingressos para a Noruega para ela e quebrasse o aquecedor da casa, talvez pudesse ter uma desculpa para me embrulhar o suficiente para que minhas mudanças não parecessem tão visíveis. Então Renée estaria com frio, mas não ficaria sabendo do segredo - talvez. Ou talvez Alice visse sua compreensão, aceitando, virando - **

**Charlie estava reclamando novamente. "É surpreendente, você sabe como Renée se sente sobre o casamento precoce, mas ela estava falando sobre como você é uma 'alma velha' e sabe o que é melhor. Eu estava esperando que ela reclamasse de você, mas ela aparentemente se contenta em esperar que você ligue para ela, mas ****_eu_**** quero saber se você está voltando para casa". **

**"Eu estou no meio da lua de mel, pai", eu disse a ele. "E depois há o resto da turnê da Europa. Isso não foi inventado." **

**"E depois disso?" ele insistiu. **

**"Eu realmente não sei, pai", eu admiti. "Eu estava pensando que eu poderia querer ir para a faculdade cedo, com Edward." **

**"Oh, Bells", suspirou Charlie, a voz cheia de emoção desacostumada.**

**"Você vai ficar bem sem mim", eu encorajei hesitante. "Você estava bem sem mim antes." **

**"Eu já sinto sua falta", disse ele.**

**"Eu também sinto sua falta, pai", eu sufoquei, incapaz de chorar. "Eu te amo." **

**"Também te amo, Bells", ele suspirou. "Tenha ... uma boa lua de mel." **

**"Eu vou", eu prometi.**

**"Eu te amo", Charlie disse novamente, e desligou o telefone.**

**Edward me abraçou quando eu fechei meu celular. Suspirei. "Eu suponho que você já tentou todas as formas de maquiagem e não há nada que me faça parecer humana", eu disse. **

**"Não, se você quiser se mover", ele disse com pesar. "Qualquer coisa que gruda, racha. Qualquer coisa que não racha, não gruda." **

**"Que tal uma fina camada de Sculpey ou algo assim ..."**

**Edward balançou a cabeça. "Se estica artificialmente sob estresse. Você pode cobrir tudo menos seu rosto com roupas, mas não há como alguém que você tenha conhecido antes acreditar que de repente você prefira usar uma burca." **

**Eu rosnei, e Edward me acariciou suavemente, e depois de alguns minutos eu permiti a distração e estávamos de volta onde estávamos.**

* * *

**Em segundo lugar, meu novo celular tocou novamente.**

**Um grunhido menos que coerente escapou da minha garganta enquanto eu me sentava e me dirigia de forma odiosa para o aparelho. "Olá?" Eu disse musicalmente como sempre. **

**"Bella", disse a voz de uma mulher, silenciosamente, com urgência. Familiar, mas não instantaneamente colocada - devo tê-la conhecido apenas como humana - quem era ela? Pensei em quem Alice poderia ter concordado em passar meu número, com quem a voz soava como - **

**"Gianna?" Eu perguntei incrédula. "O que aconteceu?" **

**"Bella, eu sinto muito por perguntar, eu odeio fazer isso - mas você pode mandar alguém para a Itália?" perguntou Gianna em um sussurro fino. **

**"Eu não entendo - por quê?"**

**"Eu acho que eles vão me matar, Bella", ela murmurou. E então a ligação foi interrompida, deixando a estática em seu rastro. **

**Eu olhei para Edward.**

**"Você ouviu isso?" Eu perguntei a ele em voz baixa, e ele assentiu, parecendo sério. **

**"Eu não acho que podemos salvá-la, Bella", ele me disse. "Seus dias estavam contados de qualquer maneira. Eu pensei que eles iriam mantê-la por mais tempo do que isso, talvez até o próximo ano, mas eles nunca estavam planejando ****_mantê-la_**** como ela esperava." Ele adivinhou, corretamente, que sob as circunstâncias eu renunciaria ao meu desconforto ao ouvir os pensamentos de Gianna na esperança de aprender algo que pudesse ajudar - mesmo que ele claramente não tivesse muita confiança na possibilidade. **

**"Eu preciso tentar", eu disse a ele. Gianna deve ter poucos contatos preciosos fora dos Volturi. Ela sabia que eu me tornaria um vampiro, mas não sabia que eu era um recém-nascido incomumente controlado, alguém que provavelmente evitaria devorá-la. Se ela pudesse ter conseguido alguém além de mim, certamente teria tentado. Mas parecia que ela esperava que eu pedisse a um membro da família para ir. Mas ela poderia ter feito esse pedido através de Alice. O que estava acontecendo? **

**Eu decidi ligar para Alice.**

**Alice me ligou e eu atendi. "Oi, Bella", ela disse. "Gianna ligou para você?" **

**"Sim", eu respondi. "Ela acha que os Volturi vão matá-la, eu não sei como ajudar -" **

**"Você vai receber outra ligação", disse Alice. "Aro lhe enviou uma carta aqui na casa da Noruega - e um presente - eu não achei que fosse uma boa ideia mantê-lo esperando por sua resposta, então eu liguei para eles e disse a eles como chegar até você. Eles querem conhecer você. Eles viriam aqui, mas eu disse que você iria até eles. Eu vejo muitos futuros onde Gianna vive, então você ****_pode_**** tirá-la de lá", ela prometeu. "Mas ... eu estou tendo alguns problemas para ver exatamente como. Os Volturi sabem o que eu posso fazer, então eles ****_podem_**** estar me bloqueando de propósito, hesitando, mas eu não tenho como dizer. Você precisa ir para Volterra sozinha" ela continuou. "Você ****_vai_**** ficar bem no vôo fora de uma mala, basta se encher primeiro e ligar seu pequeno ventilador se quiser respirar." **

**"Por que eu tenho que ir sozinha?" Não que eu amei a ideia de ter Edward lá, legível, cheio de memórias da lua de mel ... **

**Alice disse: "Eu não sei. Mas você vai sozinha em todo futuro onde Gianna vive e eu posso ver". Ela parecia frustrada e como se tivesse uma dor de cabeça. "Talvez você não pense no que você pensa se Edward está lá? Mas eu estou supondo." **

**"Ok", eu suspirei, confiando.**

**"Santiago vai ligar para você", Alice disse, e desligou abruptamente.**

* * *

**Em terceiro lugar, meu novo celular tocou ****_novamente_****. A voz de Santiago era mais fácil de reconhecer, com aviso prévio. "Olá", ela disse, em seu tom formal. **

**"Olá, Santiago", eu respondi, e eu mal ouvi um pequeno barulho quando ela notou a qualidade vítrea e lírica que minha voz tinha assumido. Nenhuma razão para escondê-lo dela - razão para exibi-lo, na verdade. "O que posso fazer por você?" Eu perguntei, acelerando um pouco, deixando claro que eu realmente era um vampiro. **

**"Aro pede a honra de sua presença o mais cedo possível", ela respondeu. "Ele lamenta a interrupção, mas está ansioso para conhecê-la no início de sua nova vida." **

**"Estou fazendo as malas enquanto falamos", eu disse, olhando para Edward franzindo as sobrancelhas enquanto ele colocava as coisas em quadrados perfeitos e as empilhava em malas. "Eu estarei lá em talvez um dia." **

**"Estamos cientes de que você é uma recém-nascida e lembramos que é estritamente proibido caçar dentro de Volterra", acrescentou.**

**"Não há necessidade de se preocupar com isso", eu disse a ela. Deixe-a tirar suas próprias conclusões, suponha que eu viria com um contingente de guardiões Cullen. "Isso ou outra exposição." **

**"Muito bem", ela me disse. "Eu vou te ver em breve." E com isso, ela desligou o telefone. **

**"Vá comer alguma coisa", murmurou Edward. "Eu vou terminar de arrumar as malas." **

**Eu peguei suas mãos em sua agitação, trouxe-as até meus lábios e as beijei. "Eu vou ficar bem", eu prometi. **

**Ele olhou para mim com olhos preocupados, em seguida, libertou as mãos para embalar meu rosto e me beijar. Eu me afastei apologeticamente depois de um minuto e fui estocar comida. **

* * *

**Alice fez meus planos de viagem; Cheguei ao aeroporto do Rio para encontrar voos reservados até a Itália. Edward me acompanhou com imensa relutância, e eu só inalei tanto quanto precisei para falar com o pessoal. (Passei o passeio de barco e o trajeto até o aeroporto aprendendo português e italiano, o suficiente para passar pela viagem. O pequeno espanhol de que me lembrei no ensino médio foi surpreendentemente útil.) **

**Eu tive que visitar os banheiros aeroporto e do avião ocasionalmente para mudar minhas lentes de contato. Passei a viagem lendo minhas cartilhas de linguagem - havia algumas italianas entre elas; Eu recebi uma ampla seleção - e murmurei frases práticas supersônicas para mim mesmo. Eu não saí do avião em Roma fluente no idioma, mas achei que seria capaz de me comunicar em uma emergência. **

**Na minha bolsa, além do suprimento de lentes e livros, havia uma grande quantia de dinheiro, um cartão de crédito preto brilhante em meu nome, um passaporte americano forjado e carteiras de motorista para vários países com a nova face afixada a eles, e várias outras necessidades. Eu tinha comprado uma garrafa de água em uma escala, mas eu estava cheia o suficiente de sangue de orca que eu raramente achava que precisaria, exceto quando eu tinha que respirar várias vezes em sucessão. **

**Era quase meia-noite quando cheguei à Itália. Eu aluguei um carro no aeroporto, folheei um mapa em uma estande na instalação enquanto esperava que eles pegassem o carro e parti para Volterra. **

**O estacionamento era difícil de encontrar, mas acabei escondendo o carro em uma garagem exorbitantemente superfaturada, revirando os olhos e acenando com os meus anéis para o atendente do estacionamento que tentava desajeitadamente flertar comigo. Eu entendi cerca de dois terços das palavras, mas seu olhar era bem claro. **

**Eu me lembrei vagamente do caminho que James tinha tomado para chegar à grade que levava ao complexo Volturi. Mas na época foi durante o dia e eu tinha sido humana. Eu vaguei pelas ruas quase desertas, tentando encontrar um lugar de partida familiar. Depois de meia hora infrutífera, comecei a farejar o ar, tentando encontrar uma trilha de perfume de vampiro sem ser atingida por uma tentação humana. Demorou apenas alguns minutos antes que eu tivesse uma sugestão do aroma caracteristicamente frio e doce. Inexperiente, eu segui o cheiro até que encontrei o mesmo buraco em que James havia me empurrado. Eu tirei minhas lentes de contato, o que tornou instantaneamente mais fácil ver a passagem escura. **

**Eu pulei facilmente no túnel e segui até a grade, através da porta e pelo corredor. Apenas um guarda estava estacionado na porta do elevador - ninguém que eu reconhecia, a menos que eu tivesse um breve vislumbre dele enquanto humana. **

**"Eu sou Bella Cullen", eu disse a ele.**

**"Venha comigo", ele respondeu, e eu fui em direção ao elevador, tentando esconder minha apreensão. Se ele notou, ele não comentou. **

**Eu soube assim que as portas do elevador se abriram novamente que Gianna estava no quarto. Eu a vi uma fração de segundo depois, e uma vez que ela me viu, sua expressão era de puro terror. Ela fechou os olhos. **

**"Gianna, sou eu, Bella", eu disse, momentaneamente intrigada, e então percebi que ela poderia saber muito bem que era eu - e sabia muito bem que eu era um recém-nascido.**

**Ela abriu um olho verde, ainda tremendo de medo.**

**"Eu não vou te machucar", eu disse a ela. "Está tudo bem." **

**Gianna soltou um suspiro enorme. Cerrei um pouco os dentes, mas não estava com ****_muita_**** sede e estava praticando todos os tipos de prática para não comer pessoas. Gianna era, no mínimo, menos apetitosa do que o estranho aleatório comum: eu tinha uma razão extra para não comê-la. **

**O guarda dos Volturi parecia perplexo. Eu me perguntei se era assim que eles planejavam matar Gianna - fazer o recém-nascido passar por ela, fazer com que eu a despedaçasse em um ataque de falta de controle, chamar isso de crime, decidir que sou culpada e usar isso para - alguma coisa? Mas ele se recuperou e me levou para o labirinto. Eu fiz o que eu esperava que fosse um rosto reconfortante na Gianna. Ela, perplexa, inclinou a cabeça e me observou ir. **

* * *

**O guarda me conduziu pelo labirinto com muito mais rapidez do que quando eu era humana, e as escadas e corredores labirínticos não pareciam tão difíceis de passar como antes. Em um momento nós estávamos na câmara circular que eu tinha visto antes. **

**Aro - assim como Marcus, Caius e vários outros vampiros - estavam todos lá. Eu sacudi meus olhos ao redor, memorizando os rostos para referência futura. Eu reconheci Santiago, Jane e Alec, e três familiares para os quais eu não tinha nomes. Dois vampiros que eu não reconheci também estavam presentes. "Olá", eu disse, com uma reverência para Aro - não havia razão para colocar uma exibição arrogante. Eu provavelmente teria que provocá-lo de uma forma ou de outra durante essa conversa. Se eu tivesse alguma margem de manobra, queria mantê-la. **

**"Bella, minha querida", disse Aro, com uma incerteza dificilmente detectável em sua voz. Ele estava olhando para os meus olhos; Eu podia imaginá-lo pensando que sim, aquele era o vermelho de um recém-nascido, mas onde estava a sede de sangue enlouquecida? "Estou surpreso que você venha sozinha." **

**Eu tenho uma boa explicação para isso? Além de Alice me disse que era uma boa ideia? Não realmente ... "Fui eu que você chamou, não foi?" Eu perguntei inocentemente. "Meu coven não gira em torno de mim." **

**"Claro", disse Aro, agradável. "Eu originalmente tinha planejado visitá-la em sua nova casa ..." **

**"Estou feliz que eu pude poupar você da viagem."**

**"Mm. Eu esperava confirmar que você tinha sido transformada, de acordo com a lei. Eu vejo que você foi. A imortalidade parece se adequar muito bem a você." Ele estava me olhando de cima a baixo, com admiração ou algo próximo a isso. **

**"Eu fui, assim como eu disse que seria", eu disse a ele. "Nenhum ser humano suspeita de qualquer coisa estranha sobre o meu desaparecimento e eu vou me certificar de que continue assim." **

**"Isso é bom de ouvir." Aro fez uma pausa. "Estou impressionado que você tenha deixado Gianna ilesa." **

**"Estou cheia", eu disse, principalmente por ser verdade - eu tinha quase terminado minha baleia inteira sozinha, em preparação para uma jornada cheia de seres humanos entre continentes, e enquanto eu não sentia mais como se eu vazasse sangue de orca se eu cutucasse, eu não estava particularmente vazia também.**

**"Na verdade, em geral você parece um ... recém-nascido ... único", continuou ele.**

**"Minha mente está protegida", eu lembrei a ele. Eu não achava que essa era a razão pela qual eu tinha esse controle, mas era algo que ele já conhecia, o que ****_poderia_**** ter plausivelmente esticado naquela direção se eu não tivesse outras informações. **

**"Isso é verdade. E continua assim?" ele perguntou. "De seu companheiro?" **

**"Sim."**

**"E de mim?" ele perguntou, estendendo a mão. **

**Eu não parei quando levantei a mão direita sem anel para tocar a dele. Com os sentidos aprimorados, eu podia sentir que a pele dele realmente era diferente dos outros vampiros. Ele não era tão suave, e eu pensei que poderia detectar algo como poros - uma marca que me faltava. Eu me perguntei se a maquiagem iria ficar em ****_sua_**** pele. **

**Aro deixou a mão cair, uma pequena carranca no rosto. "Que curioso. Você notou alguma mudança em seu poder desde que você se juntou a nós, além de sua incomum lucidez?" **

**"Nenhuma", eu respondi. É claro que eu estava distraída e tinha ****_muitos_**** novos poderes para experimentar que eram mais fáceis de descobrir. **

**"Hmm. Ainda assim ... Você tem algum interesse em se juntar a nossa guarda, querida Bella?"**

**Como sair disso sem se meter em nenhum problema ... "Eu não acho que meu companheiro gostaria de fazer isso, e eu devo ficar com ele", eu disse. Isso era provavelmente plausível. Vampiros nunca se separavam e Edward nunca se interessou em se juntar aos Volturi. Se houvesse algum motivo para recusá-los, seria 'meu cônjuge ficaria chateado'. E sem Edward aqui, Aro teve que aceitar minha palavra, mesmo que Edward tivesse reagido de forma diferente (talvez em resposta aos pensamentos de alguém). **

**"Eu pensei que poderia ser o caso", suspirou Aro. "Bem, eu não tenho nenhuma razão para mantê-la aqui por mais tempo ... Eu pretendia dar Gianna como um presente para você", acrescentou ele, levantando uma sobrancelha. "Tem certeza de que não a quer antes de ir? É realmente desconcertante, a forma como seu coven rejeitou nossa dieta natural ..." **

**Eu pensei rápido - que atitude ele estava tentando provocar, com esse 'presente'? O que ele ****_esperava _que**** eu fizesse? "Oh, posso tê-la?" Eu perguntei, inocentemente, satisfeita - infantil. Era mais fácil atuar como um vampiro; Tudo o que eu tinha que fazer era acertar as emoções que eu precisava, encorajá-las a florescer no solo fértil da minha mente distraída. **

**O rosto de Aro se abriu em um largo sorriso. "Claro, criança." ****_Bingo._**

**"Estou tão feliz. Eu gostaria de levá-la comigo", eu disse.**

**Seu sorriso vacilou. "Levá-la com você?" **

**Eu deixo meus olhos ficarem bem abertos. "Eu não vou comê-la. Meu companheiro ficaria desapontado." Isso provavelmente não era verdade, mas pelo menos ele ****_deveria_**** ficar desapontado comigo se eu comesse alguém. **

**"Mas então o que você quer fazer com ela? Temo que você não pode simplesmente ... libertá-la para a vida selvagem", disse Aro, acenando com a mão. "Ela sabe demais." **

**"Oh, não, esse não é o meu plano!" Eu disse. "Eu vou trazê-la para casa comigo, é claro." **

**"Você está esperando para transformá-la?" adivinhou Aro. "E adicioná-la ao seu coven?"**

**Havia uma ponta em sua voz, tão leve que eu poderia estar imaginando isso. Mas eu imaginei que a resposta correta ****_não_**** era algo que ele interpretasse: 'sim, eu busco expandir a influência do meu coven, quando já somos o maior coven do mundo além do seu, mesmo ****_sem_**** contar nossa família em Denali, e tem valores antitéticos aos seus, roubando sua secretária e a transformando onde você estava prestes a deixá-la morrer'. Eu teria que querer Gianna para algo específico, algo que só ela poderia fazer ...**

**"Eu preciso dela para carregar meus filhos", eu disse a ele. **

* * *

**"Eu imploro seu perdão?" perguntou Aro, depois de um silêncio de quase quatro segundos. Eu consegui surpreendê-lo.**

**"Antes de virar, já que eu tinha muitas advertências, uma de minhas irmãs extraiu alguns óvulos", expliquei. Eu realmente não queria discutir nada tão pessoal em uma sala cheia de Volturi - mas Aro já sabia disso; ele leu Edward depois da minha cirurgia. "Eu eventualmente vou querer usá-los - pelo menos um. Eu poderia contratar um estranho para carregar a criança, mas então eu não poderia manter uma vigilância muito boa nela, porque seria muito difícil associar-se intimamente com um humano. Mas Gianna é perfeita. Você fez já uma exceção para ela saber sobre nós mesmo, então é claro que está tudo bem para ela saber o que está acontecendo. Eu posso mantê-la em casa comigo e me certificar de que ela seja bem cuidada."**

**"Entendo." Minha situação quanto à possibilidade de crianças era provavelmente desconhecida entre os vampiros. Não havia precedente, nenhum fundamento 'legal' para me proibir isso. Isso ****_iria_**** significar mais vampiros, eventualmente - Eu não tinha credibilidade alguma se eu alegasse que eu estava planejando ter filhos e, em seguida, ****_deixá-los morrer_****. Mas seria durante um período de tempo que pareceria menos alarmante do que apenas transformar Gianna imediatamente, se eu jogasse minhas cartas corretamente. E Aro já havia me oferecido, com muita clareza, Gianna. Esperei, sem pestanejar, com o sorriso mais bonito e inocente que pude colocar no rosto.**

**Marcus deslizou pelo chão em direção a Aro, e eles tocaram as mãos por um instante. Aro olhou para Caius, que parecia ter comido algo que discordava dele. Privado da habilidade de Alec de me manter fora de suas deliberações, Caius também não falou, apenas foi para Aro e se comunicou por transferência de pensamento também. Eu esperei enquanto Aro pensava. Seus olhos estavam fechados, seu rosto completamente composto e neutro.**

**"Minha querida", disse Aro depois de meio minuto, assumindo um sorriso quase paternal, "Eu disse que você poderia ter Gianna, e ela você terá. Se esse é o uso para ela que você têm, longe de mim negá-lo." Como se eu fosse uma criança de quatro anos que tivesse conseguido um bom brinquedo e só quisesse brincar com a caixa em que ele veio. Eu esperava que Gianna não odiasse meu plano, estivesse disposta a continuar com o que fosse necessário ser feito para aplacar os Volturi -**

**"Obrigada", eu disse, curvando-me novamente. **

**"Teremos que enviar visitantes para você, em um ano ou dois, para ter certeza de que está satisfeita com o seu presente, é claro", prosseguiu Aro. "Eu odiaria descobrir que lhe ofereci um presente que você não gostou. O mesmo vale para os objetos que enviei para você pelo correio. Espero que eles se encontrem com a sua satisfação." Que adorável. Um prazo final para minha reprodução. Consegui evitar cruzar os dedos, esperando que a vontade de Gianna - e de Edward - tolerasse a situação. Eu adiei pensar em como eu gostava disso eu mesma. Não havia maneira segura de recuar neste momento.**

**"Ainda não os vi, mas tenho certeza de que seu gosto é impecável", eu disse diplomaticamente, "e que os valorizarei sempre". **

**"Eu sinceramente espero que sim, embora um tesouro como você fosse ofuscar qualquer coisa que eu pudesse oferecer." **

**Por quanto tempo continuaríamos essa ridícula troca de amabilidades? ****_Diga-me para levar Gianna e ir, já ..._**** "Você é muito gentil", eu tremi.**

**"Não, adorável criança. Enquanto você está aqui, há mais alguma coisa que você gostaria de ter?" **

**"Eu odiaria impor. Eu só estou feliz que eu pude tranquilizá-lo quanto à minha conformidade com a nossa lei." Isso pode contar para algo, identificando a lei como minha. Eu estava rapidamente descobrindo que um dos usos mais convenientes para a recordação perfeita era a capacidade de manter meus próprios subterfúgios em ordem.**

**"Bem, então, eu não vou mais atrasar você em seu retorno ao seu cônjuge", disse Aro cordialmente. "O sol vai nascer em apenas algumas horas. Eu não gostaria de ficar com você por tanto tempo que você precisaria ficar aqui por mais um dia."**

**"Meus agradecimentos", eu disse, me curvando mais uma vez. "Até a próxima vez." **

**Aro assentiu, concordando: "Até a próxima vez." **

* * *

**Eu segui a rota que tinha levado até a câmara, ao contrário, sem ajuda - embora Santiago seguisse atrás de mim, presumivelmente por alguma combinação de propósitos, incluindo supervisionar meu comportamento e ocupar o posto de guarda subterrânea. **

**Gianna ainda estava em sua mesa. Ela olhou em volta quando me aproximei; Santiago passou por mim para o elevador sem olhar para trás.**

**"Olá de novo", eu disse, tentando soar não ameaçadora. **

**"Oi, Bella", disse Gianna tremendo. **

**"Tudo bem", eu prometi. "Eu não vou te machucar. Vou levar você para casa comigo, ok? Você vai ficar bem."**

**Ela olhou para mim, para os meus olhos vermelhos. **

**"Você se sentiria melhor se eu colocasse lentes de contato?" Eu perguntei, levantando uma sobrancelha. "****_Eu não vou comer você._****"**

**"Onde estamos indo?" ela perguntou em voz baixa. **

**"Noruega. Minha família está lá. Nós não comemos humanos", eu prometi a ela. "Vamos lá, tenho certeza que Alice nos reservou um voo, não quero perder ele. O que você precisa trazer?"**

**"Eu - não muito - passaporte, roupas", Gianna se agitou. Ela não se levantou da cadeira.**

**"Você quer que eu ajude você a fazer as malas?" Eu cutuquei. **

**"Eles não vão me matar?" ela perguntou em voz baixa. **

**Eu estremeci. "Uh ... Aro deu você para mim, como um 'presente'. Eu acho que ele pensou que eu ia matar você, antes, mas eu não fiz. E eu ****_não _****_vou_**** te matar. E minha família não vai matar você. Nós vamos fazer o nosso melhor para mantê-la segura. Por favor, arrume suas coisas. Vamos lá, eu não precisaria que você arrumasse suas coisas se você fosse ser comida, precisaria?"**

**Se ela aceitou essa lógica ou a pura repetição finalmente acabou por convence-la, Gianna ficou de pé e conseguiu sair do quarto com os joelhos bambos. Esperei, não vendo razão para continuar a assustá-la.**

**Gianna levou apenas dezoito minutos para fazer as malas. Ela voltou com uma mala pequena - ou ela não tinha muito ou queria fugir e deixar um monte de coisas para trás. "Pronto?" Perguntei quando ela levou a bolsa para a entrada. Gianna assentiu em silêncio.**

**"Existe uma saída melhor do que essa?" Eu perguntei, apontando para a porta do elevador. Ela assentiu com a cabeça e me mostrou através de portas trancadas (para as quais ela tinha uma chave, e que ela trancou atrás dela) em uma parte do complexo que eu nunca tinha estado antes. Parecia algum tipo de arte ou museu de história, completo com cordas de veludo e um balcão de informações, mas Gianna parecia estar com pressa, então eu não me demorei com essa esquisitice. Nós atravessamos o museu escuro e deserto em alguns segundos e saímos para as ruas de Volterra.**

**Eu estava um pouco perdida, mas depois de um momento me lembrando e adicionando todas as minhas viagens sinuosas, eu descobri onde estávamos em relação ao meu carro. Eu coloquei um novo par de lentes de contato e levei Gianna junto.**

**Ela me seguiu sem falar nada; Eu podia ouvir seu coração batendo muito rápido e me perguntei se ela estava bem. Mas eu não sabia como perguntar sobre a sua condição sem correr o risco de assustá-la ainda mais, e ela era pelo menos capaz de me seguir aonde eu a levava. Coloquei ela no meu carro alugado e nos levei de volta ao aeroporto.**


	17. Capítulo 16: Ambição

**Capítulo 16: Ambição**

**Como eu esperava, Alice havia reservado um voo para nós e logo estávamos a caminho da Noruega. "Você está bem?" Eu finalmente perguntei a Gianna quando o avião decolou. Eu mantive minha voz baixa o suficiente para que os viajantes próximos não ouvissem. **

**"Eu estou bem", ela gritou, soando menos do que bem.**

**"Gianna, você não está em perigo", eu lembrei a ela. Então, "voar é a forma mais segura de viajar". **

**Isso provocou uma risada sufocada e soluçante. "Você realmente acha que eles vão me deixar viver, depois de decidir me matar?" ela perguntou em um sussurro ofegante. **

**"Isso depende do porquê eles decidiram matar você", eu disse. "Poderia ter sido que eles têm algo contra ****_mim_****, e pensaram que seria útil se eu comesse você, uma vez que então eles poderiam tomar ofensa e ter algo concreto contra mim." **

**"Talvez", Gianna murmurou.**

**"Como você sabia que eles queriam você morta?" Eu perguntei. **

**"Eu ouço mais do que eles pensam que eu faço. Nem tudo, mas ... eu ouvi Chelsea e Santiago conversando ..."**

**"Quem é Chelsea? E lembre-se de manter sua voz baixa. Eu posso ouvir você muito bem."**

**"Um dos guardas. Ela - seu poder é um pouco como o de Marcus. Ela vê relacionamentos; ela pode enfraquecê-los ou construí-los. Eles a usam para manter a guarda unificada, para dividir os covens que eles punem. Eu ouvi Santiago pedindo para ela ... quebrar o relacionamento entre Santiago e eu, eu não sabia que havia algo para quebrar, nenhum deles era meu ****_amigo,_**** Santiago era mais cordial do que a maioria deles, suponho, mas a única razão pela qual eu conseguia pensar para quebrar qualquer coisa que possa ter existido, seria se eu fosse morrer, e Santiago não queria se importar".**

**"Você ouviu o que o Chelsea disse?" Eu perguntei. **

**Gianna sacudiu a cabeça. "Ela estava quieta demais. Mas eu saí para almoçar e liguei para você. Sua aliada, Alice, me deixou passar. Eu não acho que eles sabem que eu fiz isso, ou que eu ouvi Santiago." **

**"Provavelmente não." Eu parei. "Uh, há uma complicação com como eu te tirei de lá que você deveria saber." **

**Gianna ficou rígida em seu assento. "O que?" ela perguntou em voz baixa. **

**"Eu tive que explicar por que eu queria tirá-la, eu precisava ter algum ****_uso_**** para você. Aro disse que eu não poderia simplesmente deixar você sair sozinha porque você sabe demais. Eu não ia comer você, e isso não me deixou muitas opções." Eu precisava de mais um pouco de ar, mas os aromas dos humanos quase pararam de me incomodar. Eu tomei um gole da minha água de cortesia de qualquer maneira, só para estar segura - seria um longo vôo. "Eu, uh, disse a ele que preciso que você seja a mãe substituta do meu filho ou dos meus filhos." **

**Ela me encarou. Esta foi uma reação totalmente razoável. **

**"Minha irmã colheu alguns óvulos antes de eu virar", expliquei. "Eu não estava planejando usá-los em breve. Na verdade, eu não tinha nenhum plano concreto para usá-los, eu estava pendurando eles, caso eu os quisesse mais tarde. Mas eles existem, e era algo que eu podia dizer, isso explicaria por que eu precisaria de um humano vivo por perto que soubesse sobre nós. Mas Aro disse que iria me verificar em um ano ou dois para ter certeza de que estou 'satisfeita com meu presente'. Isso significa que a menos que você realmente odeie a ideia, ou meu marido, ou nós pensarmos em uma ótima maneira de contornar isso ..." **

**"Não, tudo bem", disse Gianna. "Vou te ajudar." **

**Eu não esperava tal aquiescência pronta.**

**"Posso te pedir um favor?" ela perguntou timidamente, depois de uma pausa. **

**Ah "O que seria?" **

**"... Você sabe por que eu estava com os Volturi para começar?" ela perguntou. **

**"Você não quis me dizer", eu lembrei a ela, e ela se encolheu. Eu estava começando a pensar que ela tinha sido muito bem treinada para obedecer vampiros e o fato de que eu mantive continuidade com o meu eu humano, a quem ela tinha conversado, a estava confundindo. "Se você está disposta a compartilhar agora, eu gostaria de ouvir." **

**Gianna abaixou a cabeça. "O que eu disse foi verdade. Eles contam muitas histórias de vampiros em Volterra." Ela fez uma pausa. "Eu acreditei nelas ... e meu irmão também. Ilario. Ele acreditava mais do que eu. Ele queria ser um ele mesmo. Procurou por eles, mas nunca os encontrou, e então ficou doente. Ele vai morrer. Os médicos disseram que não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer, mas ele me disse que havia - e eu fiz o que ele disse - e eu encontrei os Volturi, e eu sabia que eles nunca ajudariam meu irmão assim que eu percebi como eles são, mas eu pensei que talvez eles fossem". **

**Ela começou a chorar a meio dessa recitação. Eu poderia preencher o resto sozinha. Se os Volturi tivessem "mantido" ela, ela poderia ter virado seu irmão - ou tentado, de qualquer forma. Gianna provavelmente não sabia que as seringas funcionavam, e eu não achava que nem mesmo ****_eu_**** conseguiria administrar o veneno pela boca sem me desvencilhar e devorar o humano que eu pretendia salvar. **

**Eu queria oferecer um lenço para Gianna, mas não tinha nenhum; Ela fungou por um minuto e depois se recompôs. "Gianna", eu disse, "os Volturi sabem sobre Ilario?" **

**"Aro me leu", ela disse baixinho.**

**Bem então -**

**Espera. ****_Isso_**** significava necessariamente que ele sabia sobre o irmão dela? Ele poderia absorver uma vida inteira de memórias com um toque. Mas os vampiros tinham ****_uma lembrança perfeita_****, nada mais ou menos que isso. Ele poderia ****_processar_**** uma vida inteira de memórias tão rapidamente? Eu passei horas e horas apenas relendo ****_minhas próprias notas_**** e as integrei com minhas memórias. Esse tipo de coisa não era o trabalho de um instante. Será que ele teria se dado ao trabalho de passar alguns dias analisando o da Gianna? Mesmo que as coisas que ela esqueceu com sua gravação imperfeita também não fossem acessíveis para ele, seria um conjunto de coisas mais ricas para absorver do que minhas anotações e memórias humanas bloqueadas e confusas. Eu tinha quase certeza de que ele não se importaria com o longo período de tempo que levaria para lidar com histórias de vampiros mais complexas, melhor lembradas e ****_mais_**** longas. **

**Isso provavelmente se resumia a uma limitação muito significativa. Eu preciso verificar com Carlisle e Edward, para confirmar ou negar. Aro ****_pode_**** ter uma capacidade mental astronômica incompreensivelmente maior que a de qualquer outro vampiro. Ele ****_pode_**** ser bastante capaz de assimilar centenas de anos de insônia, onde cada décimo sexto segundo de cada um estava repleto de dados dos sentidos e pensamento, tudo em um mero momento. E capaz de fazer isso sem tombar como se afetado pelo poder de Alec, cortado do presente e de suas próprias experiências pelas adições estrangeiras. **

**Mas, ****_provavelmente_****, ele só podia encontrar memórias que ele ****_procurava_**** \- memórias que ele ****_sabia_**** procurar. Ou ele tinha que planejar procurá-las antes de tocar seu alvo, para que ele pudesse pegá-las enquanto passavam; ou ele armazenava todas elas quando elas entravam, e então poderia investigá-las em seu tempo livre. O primeiro seria menos perigoso, porque significava que apenas uma leitura nova poderia lhe dar informações que ele ainda não possuía. Mas mesmo este último era uma importante diferença de ele simplesmente saber tudo o que seus alvos sabiam. **

**Edward pode não saber. Ele (e Alice e Jasper), apesar de seus sentidos extras, não tinham nenhum espaço livre em suas cabeças em relação ao vampiro básico. Se Edward estivesse ouvindo a mente de Aro quando Aro captasse os pensamentos de alguém, provavelmente soaria como um borrão comprimido - ele conseguiria algumas imagens, provavelmente poderia roubar qualquer coisa que ele estivesse particularmente tentando ver, mas não seria capaz de distinguir entre as possibilidades, a menos que Aro refletisse sobre suas limitações no alcance de Edward. **

**Era improvável que isso significasse que Aro não tivesse aprendido sobre Ilario. Se ele tivesse lido Gianna, a motivação mais óbvia era descobrir por que ela procurara os Volturi e se ela poderia ser confiável. Seu irmão era claramente relevante, o tipo de coisa que ele teria desenterrado. **

**Mas isso poderia significar que meus momentos privados com Edward estavam a salvo, a menos que ele fosse algum tipo de voyeur bobo. Isso poderia significar que ele não sabia sobre os Quileutes. Isso poderia significar que eu poderia planejar a queda dos Volturi com a ajuda de outros, dadas certas precauções. Isso poderia significar que ****_ele era menos poderoso do que ele pensava que acreditávamos que ele fosse_****. **

**"Então ele provavelmente sabe", eu disse a Gianna. Minha cabeça ainda era o lugar ****_mais seguro_**** para esconder informações. Gianna não precisava ouvir isso, ainda não. "Mas pode haver um jeito de salvarmos seu irmão de qualquer maneira. Você diz que ele quer ser um vampiro?" **

**Ela assentiu. "Muito. Eu não acho que ele saiba todos os detalhes - mas tenho certeza que ele não se importará." **

**"E ele ****_acredita_**** em vampiros", eu pressionei. ****_Ah, mas Aro, é claro que nós tivemos que transformá-lo - ele sabia demais - você sabe quanto respeito nós temos pela lei -_**

**Gianna assentiu novamente.**

**"Ok. Acho que podemos fazer isso. Mas temos que checar com a minha família primeiro."**

**"****_Obrigada_****"****_,_**** ela disse fervorosamente.**

**"Você quer ser uma vampira também?" Eu perguntei. "Depois que Aro for convencido de que eu queria você pela razão que eu disse a ele?" **

**Gianna pensou. "Se meu irmão já estivesse seguro, e não precisasse de mim para ser um ..." ****_Diga sim,_**** eu pensei para ela inutilmente, ****_sim você quer ..._**

**Ela parecia realmente perplexa com a pergunta. "Quero dizer", eu disse, "não como um dos Volturi. Tenho certeza de que minha família ou nossos amigos no Alasca aceitariam você." Eu ainda precisava ****_conhecer_**** os Denalis. Talvez houvesse tempo para isso em breve. **

**"Como é isso?" ela perguntou. **

**"Oh, eu não posso nem - é incrível", eu disse. "A transição é ..." Eu refleti sobre a escolha da palavra, rápido demais para ela perceber a pausa. "****_Não é divertido_****. Mas o meu era melhor que a maioria e nós poderíamos fazer as mesmas coisas para você. E ser um vampiro é a coisa mais maravilhosa. Você sabia que podemos ver ultravioleta? E tudo sente e parece e soa e cheira tão intensamente." Ela se encolheu quando eu disse ****_cheira_****. "E", continuei, "a evidência sugere que se você sabe sobre vampiros antecipadamente, se você espera se tornar um antes de começar a se transformar, então é mais fácil se controlar, ter o pleno uso de suas faculdades racionais desde o começo e não matar humanos. Eu não sou mágica assim - eu tenho um poder, mas não é isso. Eu só tinha um aviso." **

**"Oh," ela disse, um brilho fascinado em seus olhos. "É tão maravilhoso quanto parece? A maneira como você se move e soa ..." **

**"É mais que isso. Cem vezes mais. Minha experiência pode ser um pouco melhor do que a maioria", eu permiti, "porque eu virei com meu companheiro já esperando por mim, e isso provavelmente não acontecerá para você. Mas mesmo sem Edward - sim, melhor do que parece". ****_E virar é pior do que parece,_**** minha consciência me assobiou. ****_Nada pode_**** parecer ****_tão ruim, só há tanto volume que você pode produzir com um par de pulmões quando você grita ..._**

**"Acho que eu iria querer, mesmo que Ilario não precisasse de mim", disse Gianna, especulativa. "Mas eu vou te ajudar primeiro, com uma criança, se parece que isso faz mais sentido. Sua irmã estará disposta a tirar óvulos de mim também?" **

**"Tenho certeza que ela vai." Eu não estava, mas tinha certeza que poderia convencê-la ou fazer Carlisle fazer isso. Minha consciência se arrepiou. "Uh, Gianna ... Vale a ****_pena_****. Realmente vale. Apenas pela vida eterna já vale a pena, mesmo sem os bônus adicionados, que são impressionantes. Mas enquanto você está virando, não vai parecer assim. Não importa o quanto você acredita agora. Não há nada que você possa imaginar que seja o suficiente para prepará-la. Quando eu disse 'não é divertido', isso foi uma referência irreverente a como minha irmã Alice me descreveu antes de eu virar. Ela estava me passando informações de segunda mão. Eu me lembro de tudo sobre o meu exceto o começo, porque Carlisle me colocou em coma primeiro. E não vai parecer que qualquer coisa pode valer a pena, enquanto você está no meio disso." **

**Gianna ficou quieta e pensativa. "Eu não sei o que pensar sobre isso", disse ela depois de um silêncio. **

**"Vale a pena", eu disse a ela novamente. "E o seu vai ser mais fácil do que o meu. Vamos colocá-la em coma também e assim que você sair, uma espinha quebrada vai cortar a maior parte da dor - eu não pensei nisso até horas depois que eu acordei". **

**Isso provavelmente não foi uma coisa inteligente de se dizer, decidi, depois de olhar para a expressão de Gianna. A pitada no meu pescoço estava tão carregada de associações positivas de alívio e misericórdia na ****_minha_**** cabeça, e não pensei na lesão como qualquer ser humano provavelmente faria. Na mente de Gianna, 'coluna quebrada' provavelmente estava bem no topo da lista de coisas menos agradáveis de se experimentar. Eu tinha lembranças de duzentos e cinquenta e nove mil, cento e doze segundos, cada uma colocado individualmente mais alto naquela lista do que qualquer coisa que eu fosse capaz de experimentar com mente e nervos totalmente humanos. **

**"Mas não vamos empurrá-la para nada que você não queira fazer", eu disse com relutância. ****_Mas do outro lado tudo é lindo e você pode guardar tudo para sempre ..._**

**"Se Ilario vai fazer isso, então eu também vou", disse ela, e isso soou mais firme do que sua declaração anterior.**

**Eu sorri para ela.**

* * *

**O resto do voo foi principalmente conversa fiada, informações sobre nossas respectivas vidas que, por qualquer motivo, não chegaram aos nossos e-mails. Gianna tinha 23 anos; Ilario era seu único irmão e dois anos mais novo; seus pais estavam vivos, mas irremediavelmente senis; ela encontrou os Volturi dez meses antes (fiquei brevemente surpresa ao perceber que Gianna conhecia vampiros há mais tempo do que eu, quando eu sentia que os conhecia desde sempre). **

**Edward nos pegou no aeroporto. Rosalie tinha conseguido comprar pelo menos alguns carros, aparentemente, porque a coisa preta elegante que ele dirigia definitivamente não era de aluguel. Eu me perguntei se ela tinha pegado um para mim - ela me perguntou que tipo eu queria e eu disse a ela que não tinha ideia, e estava disposta a deixar isso para sua especialização. Ela não estava tão satisfeita quanto Alice com permissão para me comprar um novo guarda-roupa cheio de chiffon, mas ela parecia achar isso um elogio. **

**Eu ainda não tinha tirado diretamente muita vantagem frívola da liberdade financeira praticamente ilimitada, embora Edward tivesse se preocupado em deixar muito claro que, como sua esposa, eu tinha direito a isso tanto quanto ele. Ele me informou em termos inequívocos que eu não deveria hesitar em sacar meu cartão de crédito preto brilhante se eu visse algo que eu gostasse. ("Mas se você precisar de mais de um milhão de dólares de uma vez", ele disse, "deixe Alice saber para que ela possa assustar seus corretores primeiro"). Na maior parte do tempo, passei minhas compras para pessoas com um interesse especializado em fazê-las. Agora que eu estava me movendo no mundo humano sem muita dificuldade, provavelmente era hora de eu ter um interesse mais pessoal em minhas posses. **

**A conversa durante o passeio entre o aeroporto e a casa era limitada; Eu queria falar com Edward sobre a minha ideia sobre Aro e sobre a condição da libertação de Gianna, e ele como todo mundo da família precisava ser informado sobre Ilario. No entanto, a primeira conversa seria mantida entre nós dois para começar, e a segunda seria mais eficiente com todos presentes. **

**Ele dirigiu rápido, é claro, e não demorou muito para chegarmos em casa. Os carros viviam ao ar livre por enquanto, mas eu podia ver o esqueleto de uma garagem subindo. A casa em si parecia completamente restaurada - tinta fresca e superfícies lixadas e vidro novo. Esme esteve ocupada nas últimas duas semanas. Nós trouxemos Gianna para dentro da casa, demos a ela um pequeno quarto sem propósito com uma cama no primeiro andar, confirmando que alguém havia trazido alguns mantimentos para ela se alimentar e geralmente lidar com as necessidades humanas, e a deixamos sozinha para se acomodar. Foi surpreendentemente sem cerimônias - ter Alice por perto tirou um monte de mudanças significativas no estilo de vida. **

**Quando Gianna fechou a porta do seu novo quarto e pôde ser ouvida desembalar, eu me virei para Edward. "Eu acredito", eu disse, "que você tem um limiar pelo qual me carregar." **

**"Eu acredito que sim", ele concordou.**

* * *

**Passei quatro minutos correndo em nossa pequena cabana, inspecionando tudo e exclamando sobre ela. Edward já tinha visto a maior parte do lugar, na mente de Esme e de Alice, e não precisava investigar tão profundamente; ele me observou com um olhar afetuoso e indulgente em seu rosto. Alice já esteve na casa antes, e mudou todas as minhas roupas velhas e novas para um armário que era quase metade do tamanho do resto do prédio. As de Edward foram relegadas a um canto da sala lotada, empurradas para lá por minha coleção excessivamente grande; ela não gostava tanto de comprar roupas masculinas. Ela não resistira a comprar-me tramas elegantes de seda e cetim em forma de vestido, mas havia apenas meia dúzia dos exemplares mais impraticáveis. O resto era mais discretamente sofisticado. **

**Era uma casa compacta, então em pouco tempo eu vi tudo e voltei para o lado de Edward.**

**Simultaneamente, dissemos: "Precisamos conversar".**

* * *

**"Qual é a sua coisa sobre a qual precisamos conversar?" Eu perguntei a Edward. **

**"É uma longa história - qual é a sua?" ele disse. **

**"Eu tenho várias", respondi. "Uma é que eu pensei em algo que poderia constituir uma limitação no poder do Aro, além da minha imunidade. Pode ou não já ter ocorrido a você. O segundo é sobre o que eu tive que dizer ao Aro para trazer Gianna, e o que nós precisamos fazer sobre isso. E então há um favor que eu quero fazer por Gianna. Por que eu não começo um dos meus, e então será a sua vez?" **

**Edward assentiu e eu relatei os processos de pensamento e diálogo que levaram à situação com Gianna. "Então", concluí, após a explicação, "a menos que tenhamos um plano alternativo brilhante, Gianna precisa ter, ou estar visivelmente grávida, de um filho meu quando Aro nos investigar, em alguma data não especificada na ordem de um ano ou dois anos, acho que provavelmente é tempo suficiente para encontrar um doador de esperma." Eu estremeci me desculpando. "Eu não tive a chance de consultá-lo, ou tempo para pensar em qualquer outra coisa que eu poderia querer um humano para que Aro achasse plausível." **

**"E como você se sente sobre isso?" perguntou Edward. Ele estava cuidadosamente sendo neutro sobre isso - provavelmente tentando não me pressionar de qualquer maneira com seus próprios sentimentos. **

**Eu não parei para considerar isso em detalhes. Aceitei o convite para pensar sobre isso e pensei. **

**Quando eu disse a Aro que eu precisava que Gianna tivesse meus filhos, eu tinha sido motivada pela necessidade de tirá-la, salvá-la. Agora que ela foi libertada, mas seria verificada, quaisquer opiniões comparativamente fracas que eu tivesse sobre a criação de filhos eram quase irrelevantes para o que eu faria. Eu não ****_odiava tanto_**** a ideia que deixaria Gianna morrer para evitar isso. Eu não ****_amava tanto_**** a ideia que exigiria sua participação, se encontrasse uma maneira de salvá-la de graça. Mas havia uma gama razoável de possibilidades entre esses dois extremos, e Edward - assim como eu - queria saber onde eu estava no espectro. **

**Eu não estava entusiasmada com a parte do doador de esperma. O filho de algum estranho. Mas Edward tinha ido e se tornado um vampiro antes de coletar gametas que eram medicamente realistas, então isso significava que (mais cedo ou mais tarde) eu precisava descobrir como eu me sentia tendo filhos sem a chance deles terem cabelo ou nariz ou qualquer coisa dele. **

**Eu supus que um par de vampiros que nunca precisava dormir teria uma perna no departamento de ser pais. Eu tinha apenas dezessete anos, mas não era como se estivesse ficando mais velha. Com vinte e quatro horas em um dia e cada segundo tempo suficiente para realmente realizar alguma coisa, não encontrei a perspectiva de acrescentar assistência infantil àquele tempo terrível de aguentar. Então, talvez demorasse duas ou três vezes mais para aprender Farsi quando isso surgisse na minha lista - uau, uma semana e meia inteira por idioma, o horror. **

**As crianças eram tipicamente fofas, mas tinham personalidade variada tanto quanto os adultos. As chances eram boas de que a minha fosse semelhante a mim pelo menos de alguma forma. Paginação através de descrições de doadores seria outro nível de controle. Havia muitas pessoas com relacionamentos contraditórios com seus pais, mas eu me dava muito bem com os meus, e elas se deram bem com os delas. Se houvesse alguma correlação genética, provavelmente não haveria nenhum problema sério. **

**Eu me perguntava o que isso faria com uma criança humana, ter pais vampiros. Entre outras coisas, nós não éramos quentes e abraçáveis. Eu supus que poderíamos usar casacos fofos ou algo assim, se isso parecesse importante. De formas mais visíveis, poderíamos passar por humanos, no entanto; é provável que criássemos uma criança ****_peculiar_****, mas provavelmente não seria uma pessoa escandalosamente bizarra, a menos que fôssemos muito incautos. Pode ser sábio para Edward e eu morarmos sozinhos com nosso filho, no caso de um joelho arranhado incitar Jasper. Para esse assunto, eu precisaria ****_me_**** testar em torno de sangue humano fresco antes que eu pudesse ter certeza de ser mãe de um bebê humano com segurança. **

**O timing não era ideal. Nós não seríamos o primeiro casal a acabar com um bebê em lua de mel - ou o equivalente artificial mais próximo - mas uma criança nos restringiria de algumas maneiras. Por exemplo, se eu decidisse passar um ano morando na Fossa das Marianas sem nenhuma razão específica, isso não seria algo que eu pudesse fazer com uma criança pequena. Depois de quinze ou vinte anos, porém, meus descendentes provavelmente seriam deixados mais ou menos para suas próprias vidas. E eu não acho que ficaria sem coisas compatíveis com crianças para me ocupar naquele tempo. **

**O fato de que Edward e eu não envelheceríamos e o filho poderia ficar estranho. Parecíamos um pouco jovens para ser pais de uma ****_criança_****, quanto mais uma ****_criança de_**** 8 anos ou uma adolescente. Isso significaria apenas que teríamos que ensiná-lo a nos chamar pelos nossos nomes e fingir ser nossa sobrinha ou meu irmão ou algo em público, no entanto. **

**E eu poderia mostrar a Charlie e Renée o neto deles. Isso não seria um problema, desde que encontrássemos uma maneira de estarmos longe na época - fincar a criança nos procedimentos do aeroporto, enviá-la para Washington ou Arizona, deixar o avô em questão pegá-los. Pode ser, de certa forma, uma compensação pelo fato de que talvez nunca haja uma maneira de ****_eu_**** vê-los novamente cara a cara. **

**"Bem", eu disse finalmente, tendo passado cerca de quarenta segundos para pensar sobre todos esses pensamentos, "é mais cedo do que eu tinha em mente, mas eu meio que gosto da ideia de ter pelo menos um."**

**"Isso é bom", Edward disse em alívio, tocando meu rosto, "porque eu descobri depois que você saiu do Rio que pode ser possível que vampiros tenham filhos."**

* * *

**"Rosalie sabe?" Eu perguntei imediatamente. **

**Edward estremeceu. "Não vampiras ****_mulheres_****", ele disse. "Pelo menos não que eu tenha descoberto." **

**"Desembucha", insisti.**

**"Depois que eu te levei na Itália", disse Edward, "eu voltei para a ilha para deixar uma nota para a equipe de limpeza, para que eles soubessem que não estaríamos lá o tempo planejado. Eles estavam lá quando cheguei, mas um deles trouxe a prima para ajudar, que conhece muitas lendas locais e adivinhou o que ela estava olhando assim que me viu. Como tudo que ela sabia sobre os habitantes da ilha era que era um jovem casal, a primeira coisa que ela pensou quando me viu sem você foi que eu tinha comido você". Ele sorriu ironicamente. "Expliquei que você era minha esposa e fora chamada para casa prematuramente, e seu ****_próximo_**** pensamento foi que você estava ****_grávida_**** e correndo para casa." **

**"Ela ainda achava que eu era humana naquele momento?"**

**"Certo - mas eu não entendi como ela poderia pensar isso de qualquer maneira, quando por um lado eu sou um vampiro e por outro você não estaria mostrando depois de apenas doze dias."**

**"Não ocorreu a ela que muitos humanos traem seus cônjuges?" Eu perguntei secamente. **

**"Não passou pela cabeça dela naquele momento, pelo menos, o que foi curioso", Edward respondeu. "Eu consegui convencê-la de que não ia machucá-la, ou você, e eu a fiz falar. Os índios Ticuna, dos quais ela era um, têm lendas sobre vampiros que seduzem mulheres jovens - e suas histórias dizem que a gravidez pode ser o resultado." **

**Os vagos planos de criar uma criança humana evaporaram-se em minha cabeça. Nós poderíamos ter ****_nosso_**** filho. Eu senti meu rosto se espalhar em um sorriso muito menos ambivalente ... **

**"Mas", disse Edward (eu congelei), "as gravidez são supostamente anormalmente rápidas. Foi por isso que ela pensou que doze dias seriam o suficiente para perceber. Do início ao fim leva cerca de um mês - mas você pode imaginar o quanto afeta um corpo humano, indo do zigoto ao bebê nove vezes mais rápido que o normal. Ela não sabia de nenhuma história em que as mães tivessem sobrevivido. Até porque as crianças não são nada típicas".**

**"Não é típica como?"**

**"Isso, ela não sabia muito sobre. Mas se há histórias sobre meio-vampiros, pode haver meio-vampiros reais, em algum lugar - a América do Sul seria um bom lugar para começar. Eu queria ir direto para casa para encontrar você e discutir o assunto antes de investigar mais."**

**"Se isso matasse Gianna ..." eu disse desconfortavelmente.**

**"Estas são histórias ****_antigas_****", ele me disse. "Uma gravidez perfeitamente comum era perigosa na época - nenhuma medicina moderna. E o veneno de vampiro pode fazer algumas coisas surpreendentes. Quando Esme foi encontrada no fundo do penhasco, ela foi levada diretamente para o necrotério, porque eles não acharam que havia uma chance deles salvá-la - mas seu coração estava batendo, e Carlisle a virou e agora ela está bem. Nenhum de nós estava em tão boa forma - você era a única em perfeita saúde. Eu sei que Gianna estava esperando que os Volturi a transformasse de qualquer maneira" **

**"Ela estava, mas não pela razão que você está pensando." Eu contei a ele sobre Ilario, mal se mantendo vivo. "Agora, eu perguntei a ela, e ela disse que ainda gostaria de ser uma vampira, mesmo que ele não precisasse da ajuda dela para virar, e ela disse que estaria disposta a nos ajudar com a surrogação - mas eu não sei se ela aceitaria uma gravidez-relâmpago-feito-um-foguete e que, acredita-se, mata pessoas regularmente só porque ****_poderíamos_**** salvá-la com veneno no final. **

**"É claro que se nós determinarmos que não há maneira segura de ela carregar um meio-vampiro, ela não deveria", Edward me assegurou. "Mas parece valer a pena investigar". Havia um traço de algo em sua voz que ele estava tentando não tornar óbvio demais - talvez realmente importasse para ele que nosso filho fosse biologicamente dele mesmo, mas ele sabia que não adiantaria pressionar o assunto se eu pensasse que seria à custa da segurança de Gianna. **

**Eu balancei a cabeça. "Eu acho que é seguro para nós levarmos seis meses para pesquisar e decidir", eu disse. "Mesmo que Aro faça o check-in depois de apenas um ano e acabemos indo com um bebê humano de desenvolvimento mais lento, ela vai mostrar até lá." **

**"Eu concordo", Edward disse.**

**"Haverá algum problema em lidar com Ilario?" Eu perguntei. **

**"Eu não acho que seria sensato ter ele e Gianna no mesmo lugar quando ele virar", disse Edward. "A menos que ele se ajuste como você - o que ele pode, se sua teoria estiver correta – caso contrário não seria seguro para ela." **

**"Então o Ilario deveria ir para outro lugar, ou deveria Gianna?" Eu perguntei. "E para onde? Os Denalis já estão com David, e ele ****_não_**** é excepcionalmente bem ajustado - Gianna não pode ir lá. Ilario poderia depois que ele virasse, mas não é óbvio como mandaríamos um recém-nascido descontrolado para o Alasca com segurança." **

**"Pode ser necessário que a família se separe temporariamente", disse Edward. "Vamos discutir isso com todos." **

**Eu fiz uma careta, não muito feliz com essa ideia. Mas se Ilario conseguisse se ajustar o melhor que podia, não comer o equivalente a Nils quando testado, então equivaleria a alguns de nós levá-lo em algumas semanas de férias em alguma área remota e depois trazê-lo de volta. Justo. **

**"E minha última coisa", eu disse.**

* * *

**Edward mal tinha ideia de como o poder de Aro funcionava. Aro não pensou nisso explicitamente, pelo menos não no alcance. "Quando ele decidiu encontrar algo em particular, e eu escuto, eu sempre consigo entender ela", Edward disse. "Mas o resto é muito rápido. Não gasta tempo suficiente como um pensamento na superfície para eu lê-lo. Se há uma maneira diferente de ele recuperar memórias e memórias pessoais, eu não posso dizer a diferença quando ele se lembra dessas coisas." **

**"Então isso não limita nada", eu disse. "Parece que há três possibilidades. Que ele é tão poderoso quanto ele quer que todos pensem, ou que ele armazene, mas não processe automaticamente tudo de seus alvos, ou que ele tenha que saber o que está procurando antecipadamente." **

**Edward assentiu. "Não posso acreditar que nunca pensei nisso antes - ele não tem motivos para deixar os Quileutes em paz; por direito ele gostaria de obliterá-los, para evitar o caso da versão ativada da espécie ressurgir. Mas a ocasião mais recente não foi nem mesmo a primeira vez que ele leu um de nós desde que os encontramos há setenta anos." **

**"Isso significa que provavelmente podemos descartar o primeiro, então", eu disse. "Mas há uma maneira segura de dizer entre o segundo e o terceiro?" Nós pensamos. O problema era que, de coisas que faziam tópicos de teste adequados, havia muito poucos que achávamos que gostaríamos se ele pensasse neles. Seria seguro fazer referências oblíquas a lobisomens e ler seus pensamentos sobre eles ****_se_**** a última hipótese fosse verdadeira, porque ele assumiria que estávamos falando sobre os Filhos da Lua e não teria nenhuma razão especial para ir bisbilhotando a próxima vez que ele lesse um Cullen. Mas se o segundo fosse o caso, então falar sobre lobisomens poderia levá-lo a descobrir exatamente as memórias que mandariam os guardas dos Volturi em uma matança em La Push. **

**E, de fato, se Aro tivesse motivo para discutir lobisomens ou um tópico relacionado com seu próprio coven, isso poderia acontecer a qualquer momento ... se Caius expressasse ceticismo de que eles realmente expulsaram os Filhos da Lua, se alguém na guarda tinha uma queda por romances de terror e conversasse durante um jantar compartilhado, se Aro desenvolvesse um interesse pela cultura nativa americana ...**

**Eu não disse isso em voz alta.**

**Em vez disso, eu disse: "Edward, você confia em mim?"**

**"Absolutamente." Esta não era, como ele usava, uma forma enfática de "sim"; foi uma descrição de sua confiança. Foi absoluto. E eu não precisava de menos. **

**"Eu quero que você pare de pensar sobre isso, e não sobre isso com mais ninguém", eu disse. "E talvez eu precise viajar ou usar somas de dinheiro médio-grandes inesperadamente, sozinha. Eu quero que você evite pensar sobre isso ou falar sobre isso mais do que você precisa. Eu posso precisar de você para fingir para a nossa família que você está viajando comigo para que os outros não fiquem curiosos. Eu posso perguntar coisas estranhas inesperadamente sem ser capaz de explicar." **

**Edward entendeu - não tudo, mas o suficiente. Minha mente ainda era o único lugar onde as coisas definitivamente poderiam continuar sem arriscar serem do conhecimento de Aro - se ele simplesmente estivesse ****_curioso_**** sobre a coisa errada, até mesmo o terceiro e mais seguro tipo de cenário era perigoso. Não era como se qualquer um que ele escolhesse pedir um aperto de mão pudesse se recusar a ser lido sem cair em suspeita imediata. Não havia salvaguarda confiável, exceto minha própria feitiçaria contrária. **

* * *

**Edward e eu voltamos para a casa principal. Carlisle obteve informações sobre Ilario de Gianna e já estava no processo de transferi-lo para sua nova clínica especializada na Noruega. Carlisle tinha começado um novo emprego em um hospital na cidade mais próxima, mas ele estava trabalhando como cirurgião, não como oncologista. Então a prática era fictícia, assim como o estudo clínico no qual Ilario foi convidado a participar. Mas a ajuda de Gianna deixou o processo ser muito mais suave. Ela ligou para o irmão quando ele teve uma hora de lucidez, disse as palavras mágicas, e logo mandou que ele fosse mandado para o norte. **

**Rosalie arranjou para posar como assistente médica de Carlisle - ela tinha o conhecimento para fazer o papel e, ao contrário de Edward, não estava entre as bruxas que os Volturi desejavam desesperadamente colecionar. Sua presença em Volterra não atrairia atenção indevida. Ela foi escondida para a Itália para pegar Ilario, parecendo tranquila - talvez ela estivesse feliz em ajudar Gianna porque Gianna estava planejando ter o primeiro bebê, e possivelmente o último, que a família jamais teria. **

**Ficou decidido que, depois que Ilario chegasse, mas antes que ele começasse a virar, Edward e eu iríamos com Gianna para a casa que os Cullen mantinham em Québec. Teoricamente, Gianna poderia ter ido sozinha - ela era uma adulta, ela poderia dirigir, etc - mas ela achou melhor ficar comigo, no caso de Aro checar com antecedência para ter certeza de que eu não tinha 'libertado ela para a vida selvagem'. Já que convinha aos meus propósitos estar na América do Norte, eu não discuti.**

**Depois que essas coisas foram colocadas em movimento, Alice insistiu em me apresentar os outros presentes de Aro. Sua ânsia deveria ter me levado à natureza das coisas, mas pelo menos elas eram muito menos assustadoras do que ser presenteada um ser humano. Um era uma caixa, mas nenhuma caixa típica: ela era feita de madeira antiga, incrustada com ouro e madrepérola que estava nivelada com a superfície. Era também pontilhada de gemas em um arco-íris de cores - pequenas, mas tantas que a caixa inteira brilhava. Dentro da caixa estava o outro presente. Alice disse que esse era um dos poucos objetos no mundo que não seria ofuscado pela própria caixa, de valor inestimável: uma corrente de ouro, entrelaçada em corda que poderia se enrolar em torno da garganta e se fechar ali. Anexado a este colar estava um diamante tão grande quanto meu olho - não apenas a parte visível, a coisa toda.**

**Carlisle identificou este item como uma das joias da coroa penhorada por João da Inglaterra no século XIII. **

**_Yeesh. _****Foi uma tentativa de me interessar em me juntar à guarda deles? Não parecia um equipamento prático de combate, então eu não podia ver o enfeite sendo apresentado como uma mensagem de 'junte-se a nós e você terá mais pedras brilhantes antigas'. Eu ****_conheci_**** algumas mulheres Volturi - elas usavam capuzes ou vestidos de verão, elas não estavam vestidas para ir ao Oscar ou como se tivessem acabado de roubar joias.**

**Coloquei minha caixa e meu colar na cabana, na prateleira acima dos vestidos que não tinha planos de usar. Apenas para ser contrária aos Volturi de uma maneira segura, eu coloquei a pulseira que Edward tinha me dado no dia dos namorados.**

**E então, diante de um momento de inatividade que não estava em um avião, liguei para minha mãe. Ela estava surpreendentemente equilibrada sobre eu ter fugido, me dizendo que eu tinha um bom julgamento e ela tinha certeza de que Edward era um maravilhoso 'menino, eu quero dizer homen'. Ela queria ser visitada, mas pensou (por sorte) que deveríamos ter tempo para sermos recém-casados primeiro. Isso me deu tempo. Eu disse a ela, em minha voz artificialmente baixa e áspera, que a amava e estava muito feliz por estar casada e agradeci por seu voto de confiança.**

* * *

**No dia seguinte, Ilario apareceu, trazido por Rosalie. Ele parecia horrível - era impressionante que ele tivesse conseguido sobreviver por tanto tempo, embora eu supusesse que esperanças relacionadas a vampiros poderiam ter ajudado. Foi um desses tipos de câncer que deixam um com dois meses de vida, que indivíduos raros às vezes conseguiam resistir por mais tempo - mas não bem. Pelo menos não no caso de Ilario. Ele não tinha cabelo, dormia a maior parte do tempo, tinha que ser alimentado via tubo. A viagem também não lhe fizera bem. Ele foi capaz de confirmar que ele realmente e verdadeiramente queria se tornar um vampiro; ele conseguia sorrir fracamente para Gianna - e isso era tudo o que ele tinha nele naquele dia.**

**Carlisle não tinha mais drogas para pôr alguém em coma. Não houve tempo suficiente no aviso sobre Ilario para pegá-los, e o pequeno hospital em que ele trabalhava não os mantinha à mão. Mas Carlisle tinha muita morfina na mão. Eu assisti, por curiosidade, como analgésicos e duas seringas cheias de veneno transparente foram injetadas. Gianna estava fora do quarto neste momento - ninguém queria que ela tivesse que ouvir seu irmão gritar.**

**Ilario não gritou. Na verdade, ele não fez nada. Ele ficou perfeitamente imóvel, embora eu pudesse ouvir seu coração batendo com firmeza. Teria a morfina eliminado a dor tão efetivamente quanto meu coma? Se assim fosse, e se durasse mais de trinta horas, deveria ser o novo padrão ouro para a transformação humana no futuro - eu teria que perguntar a ele sobre isso mais tarde.**

**Como Ilario não estava com dores evidentes e angustiantes, deixamos Gianna segurar sua mão e dizer a ele - caso ele pudesse ouvir - que ela o amava. Então nós tivemos que sair para pegar nosso avião para o Canadá.**

**Na viagem, Gianna dormiu a maior parte do caminho, e Edward me ensinou francês. Era um aprendizado mais rápido com um parceiro de conversa do que com um livro, e embora eu ainda não fosse fluente em ****_nenhum_**** dos idiomas que comecei a aprender, eu sabia um monte de coisas sobre eles. Eu seria capaz de encontrar meu caminho no Québec.**

**Mas não planejei passar muito tempo lá. **

**Nós chegamos. Os Cullen tinham o costumeiro complemento de carros na casa, então em vez de alugar um, pegamos um táxi. Uma vez que nos deixou, Edward apareceu na mercearia para pegar alguma comida para Gianna e eu comecei a puxar panos brancos de mobília. Não havia camas na casa, mas eu encontrei um sofá que parecia ser razoavelmente confortável para ela que eu peguei e movi para o quarto que parecia que normalmente pertencia a Rosalie e Emmett. Enquanto ela se instalou, sonolenta com a viagem, eu saí do alcance de seu ouvido para fazer uma ligação.**

**O telefone tocou uma vez, duas vezes, três vezes. **

**E então Billy Black pegou o telefone. **

* * *

**"Billy, esta é Bella", eu disse, sem me preocupar em disfarçar minha voz. **

**"****_Bella_****", ele perguntou. "Você é ... o que você é?"**

**"Um vampiro. O tratado, entretanto, diz "morder", não "transformar", então eu espero que isso não cause qualquer atrito na amizade entre minha família e a sua." Isso foi ironicamente dito – 'amizade' nunca foi a palavra exata. Os lobos de sete décadas atrás haviam considerado os vampiros seus inimigos naturais, e os Cullens mal foram permitidos viver.**

**"Por que está me ligando?" Billy exigiu. **

**"Alguém está ouvindo essa conversa do seu lado?" Perguntei. **

**"Não, Jacob está com seus amigos ..." **

**"Ok. Agora, como você provavelmente sabe, minha família não são os únicos vampiros no mundo ..." **

**Expliquei, da maneira mais sucinta e compreensível que pude, o perigo que Aro representava. Billy escutou em silêncio até eu chegar à minha conclusão: "Suponha, por precaução, que ele tenha a mais perigosa das duas formas de ler a mente. Agora, se ocorrer a ele que você existe, ele perceberá através das memórias de Edward que vocês estão todos inativos – vulnerável. ****_Um_**** vampiro poderia aparecer ai e matar todos em La Push sem que ninguém tivesse tempo para ativar, um punhado a mais poderia rastrear membros ausentes da tribo como Rachel e Rebecca e mata-los também. Os Volturi têm mais de uma dúzia à sua disposição, e não considerariam um grande aborrecimento ****_extinguir _****vocês, e eles gostariam de fazê-lo, porque se vocês acordar de novo serão uma ameaça para eles."**

**"E o que você quer fazer sobre isso?" Billy perguntou com cautela.**

**Eu disse: "Eu quero despertar você". **

* * *

**Edward não demorou muito tempo na mercearia, e enquanto eu estava no meio de convencer Billy a me dar mais informações sobre lendas de lobos Quileute como ele as conhecia, eu tive que cortar para que ele não ouvisse nada. Edward trouxe as sacolas de compras para Gianna, que começou a guardar o conteúdo de acordo com um sistema organizacional que lhe convinha; então ele veio para fora de novo.**

**Ele andou atrás de mim, passou os braços em volta de mim e beijou a parte de trás do meu pescoço. Ele estava segurando duas folhas de papel. "Eu não sei o que você está fazendo", ele me disse em voz baixa, "ou o que você vai precisar, e eu sei que é melhor que eu não saiba. E se você tivesse que perguntar sobre contatos ou recursos mais tarde, eu teria detalhes, ainda que vagos - então eu fiz uma lista de tudo que eu conseguia pensar." Ele me entregou a lista. Ele tinha uma letra muito pequena e preenchia cinco colunas sem margem em ambos os lados de cada folha com nomes, endereços e números de telefone - cada uma acompanhada de anotações sobre quem era a pessoa de contato habitual e o que faziam. Ele também me comprou um atlas de Quebec, que me levaria uma boa parte da distância até que eu chegasse onde eu precisava estar.**

**Examinei os dois itens rapidamente, memorizando tudo sobre eles, sem considerar se esperava que alguma entrada fosse útil mais tarde. O atlas primeiro, depois devolvi-o a ele; então a nota manuscrita. Era uma lista e tanto: investigadores privados, mercadores negros, fontes de falsificações, hackers de computador, funcionários de vários tipos nos bolsos dos Cullen, por suborno ou intimidação, que podiam passar por uma burocracia variada e ajudar a encobrir escorregões. Eles operavam em dezenas de cidades espalhadas pelo mundo, mas concentrados principalmente na metade norte dos Estados Unidos. Uma vez que eu tinha visto tudo, eu rasguei, rasgando confete até que mesmo um vampiro paciente não conseguiria reconstruir. Deixei espalhar ao vento e, em seguida, me entreguei aos braços de Edward para beijá-lo. "Obrigada", eu murmurei.**

**"Espero que ajude. Espero que você saiba o que está fazendo", acrescentou ironicamente. **

**"Na verdade não", eu disse. "Mas eu sei o suficiente para pensar que é a melhor coisa que ****_posso_**** fazer."**

**Ele não amava a resposta, mas não pressionou. **

**"Eu preciso ir", eu disse, desculpando-me. "Eu voltarei - uh - mais tarde. Você tem o meu número."**

**Edward me entregou as chaves do carro que ele tinha comprado. Eu o beijei e fui para atrás do volante.**

* * *

**Fui para o sudoeste e liguei para Billy, confiante de que meu cérebro não ficaria sobrecarregado dirigindo e falando ao telefone ao mesmo tempo. **

**"Desculpe por isso", eu disse quando ele pegou o telefone. "Por razões de segurança" (eu me senti ridícula dizendo isso) "Eu preciso manter tudo fora do alcance do meu marido. Você estava no meio de me dizer por que eu ****_não deveria_**** pegar Rachel de Spokane no caminho de ir ai para ativar os lobisomens, mesmo quando alguém que entrou em sua casa e olhou para suas coisas pudesse dizer que ela é sua filha e, portanto, carrega o gene e seria parte de um projeto de extermínio completo, e mesmo que ela esteja entre eu e La Push, ao contrário de sua gêmea que tem moradia no Havaí."**

**Billy não me respondeu por um tempo, embora eu pudesse ouvi-lo respirar. Finalmente, ele disse: "Porque as mulheres nunca se tornaram lobos".**

**"Por que isso?"**

**"Elas simplesmente não tinham a magia", disse Billy, o que significa ****_não faço ideia_****.**

**"Ok, vamos pensar", eu disse, o que significava ****_eu pensarei em voz alta para você entender de onde vieram minhas conclusões_****. "Nós sabemos que os lobos são ativados quando eles são jovens ou não ativam de maneira alguma, certo? Quão jovem?"**

**"Abaixo de vinte e cinco", disse ele, "até onde eu sei." **

**"E naqueles dias, meninas Quileute com menos de 25 anos de idade tendiam a vagar em lugares que podem conter vampiros para ativá-las?" Eu perguntei. "Antes ou depois da tribo ter um bando de protetores capazes de manter tais vampiros longe das aldeias?" Ele não respondeu, o que eu tomei como um não. "É possível", continuei, "que elas simplesmente nunca tiveram a oportunidade de ativar?"**

**"Talvez", resmungou Billy. **

**"Então parece que pelo menos ****_para testar_****", eu disse, "vale a pena eu pegar Rachel. Se nada mais, um comitê Volturi enviado para destruir seu povo não vai se importar se suas histórias dizem que ela não pode ativar. Eles vão adivinhar que ela carrega o gene de qualquer maneira e pode transmiti-lo a um filho, ou que as histórias estão erradas, ou que ela pode achar um pouco estranho que toda a sua família esteja morta e investigue um pouco de perto. Só porque ela não vem para casa quando você pede a ela para visitar não significa que ela não vai falar comigo - e eu posso provar a maior parte do que tenho a dizer, e levá-la para onde ela tem que ir".**

**Eu estava desconfortavelmente ciente de quão paternalista eu estava sendo, mas esta era a ****_filha_**** de Billy que eu estava tentando salvar, e ele estava sendo surpreendentemente não cooperativo. Eu continuei: "Os Volturi ****_não se importam com a vida humana._**** Eles matam pessoas - vampiros, humanos, lobisomens europeus - ****_o tempo todo_****. Diariamente por comida. Quando eles estão chateados ou são desrespeitados ou precisam fazer um show. Não seria ****_sequer uma surpresa_**** se eu soubesse que pelo menos alguns deles faz isso sem nenhuma razão além de entretenimento pessoal. Se ela pode se transformar em um lobo ou não, Rachel não está ****_segura_**** deles. Não a ****_ignore_**** se eles descobrirem que você existe. Ela estará tão segura quanto eu posso fazê-la se ela ativar, e a próxima melhor coisa é se ela estiver entre um grupo de pessoas que eu ****_possa_**** ativar. ****_Diga-me onde encontrá-la Billy_****."**

**Ele murmurou um endereço e um número de telefone. **

**"Obrigada, Billy. Te vejo daqui a um dia e meio." Eu desliguei meu celular.**


	18. Capítulo 17: Rachel

**Capítulo 17: Rachel**

**Eu dirigi e dirigi, parei para comprar gasolina, comprei novos mapas e dirigi. Eu gostaria de ter tomado um avião, mas isso teria deixado vestígios que seriam muito fáceis para os inquisidores Volturi rastrearem. Paguei minhas compras em dinheiro, usando óculos escuros e parando mais cedo do que precisava quando atingi uma área com cobertura de nuvens ou sombra pesada. O carro era agradável e rápido, mas não visivelmente interessante, na medida em que as reações dos humanos me informavam. A menos que Alice estivesse olhando para as coisas erradas na hora errada, eu não estava deixando evidências fáceis. **

**Quando foi uma hora sensata para os humanos estarem acordados e cuidando de seus aparelhos eletrônicos, liguei para o número de Rachel. Ela pegou no primeiro toque, mas parecia cansada. "Olá? Quem é?" ela perguntou, previsivelmente não reconhecendo o número. **

**"É Bella - lembra de mim?" Eu perguntei. Nós brincamos juntas pela última vez quando eu tinha dez anos e ela tinha doze anos; ela provavelmente não notaria a mudança na minha voz. Eu não me incomodei em disfarçar. **

**"Uh, Bella ... Swan?"**

**"Na verdade, acabei de me casar há algumas semanas", eu disse. "É Bella Cullen agora." **

**"Cullen? Esse nome parece meio familiar." Rachel fora para a faculdade cedo e raramente ia para casa; ela nunca teria encontrado minha família durante sua estada mais recente em Forks. Mas é claro que o nome era conhecido nas histórias que ouvira crescendo. "Huh. Uau, você é o que, dois anos mais nova que eu? Isso é ****_jovem_****. Até mesmo Becky esperou até os dezoito anos para se casar. Mas parabéns. Então, hum, por que você está ligando?" **

**Aparentemente, Rebecca começou a se chamar 'Becky'; isso era bom saber. "Eu vou estar na área em algumas horas e tenho algo incrível que eu quero mostrar a você", eu disse. **

**"Uh ... Bella, não tome isso do jeito errado, mas se você é uma missionária ou uma dama da Avon ou algo assim ..."**

**"Não, absolutamente não. Eu não estou vendendo nada. Eu não tenho nenhuma religião para compartilhar com você. Mas se eu disser o que eu quero falar quando eu não estiver fisicamente presente e capaz de provar, você nunca acreditaria em mim, posso levar você para um ..." Eu olhei de relance para o relógio, adivinhei a hora de minha chegada. "Almoço? Eu estarei em Spokane por volta das onze e meia. Podemos ir aonde você quiser e tudo o que você tem que fazer é me ouvir contar uma história realmente louca enquanto tira vantagem da minha carteira, e então especificar exatamente que truques que você quer que eu faça para provar o que vou lhe dizer." **

**"Hum, ok ... você conhece o lugar de frutos do mar a quatro quadras do campus?"**

**"Dê-me o cruzamento e eu vou encontrá-lo. Você quer que eu te pegue, ou te encontro lá?" Eu perguntei. **

**Ela nomeou ruas e disse que me encontraria. "Se isso é uma religião ou um discurso de vendas, estou fazendo você comprar lagosta para mim", ela prometeu, e então desligou. **

* * *

**Eu comprei um mapa fora de Spokane, encontrei o cruzamento, e estava lá dois minutos mais cedo, o que me deixou tempo suficiente para encontrar o estacionamento. Felizmente, era um dia nublado; Eu não tive que tomar cuidado para me certificar de que a rota entre o meu lugar e o restaurante estava sombreado. (Eu comprei um chapéu feio, amassável e de abas largas, e um par de luvas de uma loja de esquina, em Montana. Isso teria que servir se eu precisasse ir para o sol. Mas por enquanto eles estavam enfiados na minha bolsa.) Eu coloquei lentes de contato novas em meus olhos. Eles mal tocavam laranja nas bordas - não perto o suficiente de qualquer cor humana para passar. **

**Rachel estava lá. No meu computador, eu tinha exatamente três fotos da minha infância com as gêmeas negras, e esse foi o começo e o fim do que eu sabia sobre como Rachel e Becky se pareciam. (Misericordiosamente, elas eram gêmeas fraternas, e eu rotulei uma das fotos com qual era qual). Mas não foi difícil, mesmo com vários anos entre o presente e nossa última foto, para eu escolher a mulher de dezenove anos de idade nativa americana que parecia que estava esperando por alguém. **

**"Rachel!" Eu chamei, indo até ela em um ritmo plausivelmente humano e acenando. "Oi! É bom ver você!" **

**Ela me deu um olhar de avaliação, aquela mistura de prazer estético e inveja que mulheres razoavelmente bonitas às vezes davam supermodelos e vampiros. "****_Bella_****", ela perguntou, incrédula. "Uau, você está ótima. E ..." Ela respirou fundo e ficou com uma expressão envergonhada e repugnada no rosto. "Sem ofensa, mas você está meio que usando ****_muito_**** perfume. Eu diminuiria o tom se eu fosse você." **

**Pensando nisso, Rachel também não cheirava ao típico humano. Ela era a pessoa menos apetitosa com um batimento cardíaco que eu encontrei desde a virada - mais perto do lobo que eu comi para a minha primeira refeição de vampiro do que para qualquer ser humano. Provavelmente esta era apenas uma característica da espécie. Uma raça de lobisomens que eram historicamente os inimigos naturais dos vampiros não pensaria que eu cheirava agradavelmente a frésias e mel, e eu não iria reagir a um deles com o desejo de me aproximar mais e afundar em meus dentes. **

**Bem, isso significava que eu provavelmente poderia ativá-la. "Desculpe se está incomodando você. Eu te deixei esperando por muito tempo?" **

**Ela balançou a cabeça. Ela tinha o cabelo apenas o suficiente para parecer fofo, e saltar com o movimento. "Acabei de chegar aqui. Vamos nos sentar." **

**O restaurante não estava lotado, o que era bom - eu não tinha que atrair a atenção, pedindo a anfitriã para uma mesa mais privada para ter nossa conversa. "Você parece cansada", disse Rachel. "Você estava dirigindo a noite toda?" **

**"Sim, eu estava", eu disse, não que isso tivesse a ver com a escuridão sob meus olhos. "Eu sou muito boa em puxar noites em branco, não é bom para a aparência." **

**"Não, não me entenda mal, você realmente está ótima, assim como você poderia tirar uma soneca", Rachel recuou. Ela examinou seu cardápio com metade de sua atenção - a outra metade a manteve olhando para mim repetidamente. Ela definitivamente sentiu que algo estava errado. E ela continuou farejando o ar desconfortavelmente. "E talvez você devesse tirar uma soneca na praia em um bom dia. Então, eu poderia meio que ir para a lagosta mesmo que você não tenha tentado me vender nada ainda - é isso ...? Ou eu poderia ir pelo halibute, que parece legal ... " **

**"Está completamente bem", eu prometi a ela. "Vá em frente e pegue o que quiser. E se eu tentar tirar um centavo da sua bolsa, você pode me esfaquear com um garfo." **

**Rachel riu sombriamente e convocou o garçom. Eu pedi o halibute que ela mencionou, no caso de ela querer um pouco, e um copo de água. Quando ele foi colocar nossas ordens, ela perguntou: "Então, qual é a coisa louca que você queria me dizer tão mal que você está me comprando lagosta?" **

**"Você provavelmente já ouviu a maior parte disso", eu disse sinceramente. "Você se lembra de qualquer uma das histórias da sua tribo sobre ..." Eu parei dramaticamente, apenas pelo suspense. "Lobos?" **

**"Sim, tem um monte", Rachel respondeu. "Lobos, guerreiros espirituais e frios, e todo esse lixo. Por que, o que tem elas?" **

**"Posso ver sua mão por um segundo?" Eu perguntei, levantando a minha. **

**"O que, você vai ler minha palma, ou algo?" ela brincou, mas estendeu a mão. Eu segurei como se fosse a adivinhação que ela tinha em mente, mas tudo que eu queria era que ela notasse minha temperatura corporal. A dela própria era estranhamente quente. Ninguém a mandaria para o hospital se ela colocasse um termômetro debaixo da língua, mas ela estava um pouco quente. **

**Rachel puxou a mão de volta e eu não tentei impedi-la. Agarrando a mão gelada com a outra, ela olhou para mim, olhos redondos de choque. "Bella, eu não ****_acredito_**** nos frios", ela disse, com um tom vagamente didático que não combinava com o medo em seu rosto. **

**"Você não acredita? Oh, tudo bem, então", eu disse.**

**Ela piscou para mim, colocou as mãos no colo, piscou de novo e disse: "Eu realmente não acredito".**

**"Tudo bem", repeti.**

**"Vampiros não existem", disse Rachel.**

**"Então me disseram", eu disse agradavelmente.**

**Houve um silêncio. Eu sorri para ela agradavelmente, e ela olhou para mim, para todas as características reveladoras. A pele pálida. Os círculos escuros sob meus olhos; meus próprios olhos, que estavam cercados pelas linhas tênues dos meus contatos. Ela inalou superficialmente, deliberadamente, detectando o 'perfume'. Talvez ela estivesse pensando na minha voz, como eu soava clara e animada. **

**Nossas bebidas chegaram, minha água e seu chá gelado. Ela agarrou seu copo e tomou um gole, quase derramando. Não havia protocolo em sua memória para o que fazer quando um vampiro a levava para comer lagosta. **

**Tomei um gole de água. Embora Rachel não cheirasse ****_gostoso_****, isso não fechava a produção de veneno - se alguma coisa, subiu um pouco, talvez em preparação para uma briga. Isso e havia o garçom e os outros clientes. O ar tinha algum pontapé nele. **

**A comida chegou.**

**"Se você quer alguma coisa, você pode tê-lo", eu disse, apontando para o halibute e os acompanhamentos que vinham junto. "Eu não estou com fome." **

**"Bella, essas histórias são todas fictícias", disse Rachel. "Imaginárias. Fabricadas." **

**"Isso pode ser", eu reconheci. "Em um tópico totalmente não relacionado, você sabia que há muitas histórias de ficção nas quais a Terra é povoada por criaturas chamadas 'humanos'? Eu entendo que é um gênero popular." **

**Rachel ficou de boca aberta para mim. Ela nem sequer tocou sua lagosta. **

* * *

**Esperei pacientemente e, finalmente, o vapor que subia de seu prato sobrepujou seu choque. Ela começou a mergulhar pedaços de crustáceo na manteiga e mastigá-los mecanicamente. Mas, exceto pela mínima atenção para evitar que o suco de lagosta escorresse por sua frente, ela estava focada em mim. **

**"Seus olhos", ela observou, um quarto do caminho através de seu prato, "são marrons".**

**"Estou usando lentes de contato", eu disse a ela, e peguei a caixa da bolsa para mostrar a ela.**

**Ela olhou para a caixa de lentes cosméticas como se fosse uma aranha horrível, e começou a comer mais rápido. Ela terminou toda a lagosta de fácil acesso, embora o trabalho delicado com a picareta pudesse ter tirado mais da casca. "Você disse ****_Cullen_****, certo?" ela perguntou, começando em seus espargos. **

**"Esse é o meu nome de casada, sim", respondi. "O nome do meu marido é Edward". **

**"E quantos anos tem esse ****_Edward_****?" perguntou Rachel, pronunciando o nome com algum desgosto. **

**"Mais velho do que eu. Parece notavelmente bem preservado, no entanto", eu disse a ela. Ela pegou um dos meus filetes de halibute como eu a convidei para fazer e colocou no molho tártaro com o qual tinha vindo. "Você tomou café?" Eu perguntei. **

**"Sim, eu tomei, eu estou apenas ... realmente com fome, de repente ..." murmurou Rachel, parecendo tão intrigada com o seu apetite quanto eu. Ela comeu o peixe e pegou outro pedaço. Do outro lado da mesa, achei que o calor que emanava dela estava ficando mais quente ... **

**Eu não tinha nenhuma informação no sentido de que a ativação veio com apetite aprimorado. Talvez nunca tenha parecido importante mencioná-lo ao lado da parte 'vira um lobo gigante'. Ou ela estava apenas com fome por nenhuma razão particular. Parecia muito ****_rápido_****. **

**Mas é melhor errar do lado da cautela.**

**Enfiei a mão na bolsa, tirei uma nota de cem dólares e coloquei-a na mesa. "Rachel, nós precisamos sair daqui agora." **

**"Hã?"**

**"Estamos no meio de Spokane e você está exibindo um sintoma peculiar depois de ter passado algum tempo saindo comigo ..." eu disse. "Vamos ****_deixar _****de estar no meio de Spokane. Agora mesmo." **

**Rachel olhou para mim como se tivesse levado um soco no estômago. Como se ****_eu_**** tivesse dado um soco no estômago dela, talvez - chocada, odiando que ela acreditasse, mas acreditando de qualquer maneira, ela não poderia ter ficado mais perturbada se ela tivesse descoberto que seu pai não estava bem ou que sua gêmea estava morta ou algo igualmente horrível. **

**Eu não consegui impedir uma pontada de culpa, mas a necessidade de ****_levá-la a algum lugar seguro_**** era mais forte do que a necessidade de pedir desculpas pelo que eu já tinha feito, e isso não a ****_mataria_**** -**

**"Rachel, ****_precisamos ir_****"****_,_**** eu disse. E finalmente, ela se levantou, parecendo tonta. Ela conseguiu me seguir até meu carro sem eu ter que carregá-la e sentou-se no banco do passageiro sem ao menos olhar para o cinto de segurança. Eu não trouxe seu hábito de segurança ruim, apenas sai e atravessei o tráfego o mais rápido que pude. Eu corri quatro luzes vermelhas, pegando a I-90 de volta de um jeito que eu chegava a velocidades que até Edward aprovaria. Rachel balançou em seu assento, suando, mas não se transformando. Talvez o processo demorasse um pouco e ela estava apenas nos estágios iniciais. **

**Atravessei a linha do estado em Idaho e dirigi para a floresta nacional, onde parei e abandonei o carro. Eu puxei Rachel pela mão para as árvores, mas ela tropeçou, e eu estava desesperada para tirá-la de vista. Mantendo meus ouvidos abertos para os caminhantes ou guardas florestais, peguei-a e fugi para a floresta profunda. **

* * *

**Eu encontrei um lugar que não parecia ou cheirava como se os humanos tivessem visitado muito - pelo menos desde a última chuva, o que não significa muito, mas era algo. Rachel parecia doente, mas não mortalmente doente. Seu coração batia rápido, mas não mais rápido do que os saudáveis batiam sob estresse. Ela estava respirando estranhamente, mas não mais estranhamente do que quando tentava apenas evitar meu "perfume". Ela sentou no chão de pernas cruzadas e segurou os tornozelos, olhando vagamente para uma árvore. **

**"Como você está se sentindo?" Eu perguntei, depois de termos ficado no local escolhido por dois minutos sem falar. **

**"Eu tinha uma aula esta tarde", ela disse fracamente.**

**"Você faz o semestre de verão?"**

**"Não gosto de ir para casa", disse ela. "Me lembra da mamãe ..." **

**Eu sabia que a esposa de Billy estava morta, embora, por algum motivo, eu nunca tivesse processado a tradução de que seus filhos não tinham mãe. "Como você está se sentindo?" Eu perguntei novamente. **

**"Errado. Demasiado ... algo. Sozinha." Rachel disse.**

**"Eu estou bem aqui."**

**"Eu sei que você está", ela retrucou. "Você me perguntou como eu ****_me sentia_**** e estou lhe ****_dizendo_****, não sobre se eu sabia que você estava ****_aqui_****!" **

**"Bem, o que você quer dizer com ****_sozinha_****?"**

**"É - é como - É o jeito que eu sempre achei que sentiria se algo acontecesse com Becky", ela sussurrou. "Nas histórias, não nas histórias verdadeiras, outras, há gêmeos mágicos que sabem como os outros estão se sentindo, sabem se alguma coisa deu errado - e nós não temos isso, uma vez que Becky quebrou o braço caindo das escadas e eu estava escalando árvores e não soube até uma hora depois. Eu não senti nada. Mas eu fingi que fiz e é assim que fingi que seria se ela ****_morresse_****", choramingou Rachel. As palavras saíram dela em uma corrida sem filtro. **

**"Se você me disser o número dela, eu ligo para ela agora e me certifico de que ela esteja bem", eu ofereci suavemente.**

**"Você vai fazer isso com ela ****_também_****?" rosnou Rachel. "O que há de ****_errado_**** com você? Você sabia que isso iria acontecer, não sabia? ****_Bella, que diabos, eu tinha uma maldita aula esta tarde._****" **

**"Existem outros vampiros", eu disse baixinho. "A última vez que eles descobriram sobre uma espécie de lobisomens, eles os apagaram. Eu queria que você fosse capaz de se defender. Tanto quanto eu sei, Becky está viva. Eu quero que ela continue assim, e você, e seu irmão e todos os outros em quem eu posso chegar." **

**"Sua solução para a existência de vampiros que não gostam de lobisomens é ****_criar lobisomens_****?" Rachel exigiu incrédula. O excesso de calor estava realmente saindo dela; Eu definitivamente não estava imaginando isso. Era como estar ao lado de um forno aberto. **

**Repeti meu discurso sobre quão pouco importaria para os Volturi se ela estivesse ativa ou não. Rachel ouviu, mas não pareceu impressionada. Ela apenas olhou friamente para mim quando eu fiquei sem dizer coisas depreciativas sobre a ética típica dos vampiros e a falta de proteção que ficar inativa ofereceria a ela. Eu disse: "Ouvi dizer que quando você muda regularmente, você não envelhece. Você pode viver para sempre". **

**"Assim****_?_****", Ela perguntou miseravelmente. "Você quer que eu viva para sempre sentindo que tenho alguns buracos grandes em mim?" **

**"Talvez isso vá embora quando você se transformar corretamente", eu disse encorajadoramente. "Ou quando há mais lobos. Eu acho que vocês deveriam vir em grupos; isso poderia ser tudo o que é, que você não tem um pacote ainda." **

**Ela choramingou e caiu para frente. "Me deixe em paz." **

**"Eu não acho que seja uma boa ideia - você pode estar desorientada quando se transforma, ou pode levar muito tempo e eu posso ter que trazer comida para você, ou -"**

**"Eu disse para me deixar em paz!" uivou Rachel, e então ela explodiu. **

* * *

**A transformação foi incrivelmente rápida. Apenas o processamento visual vampírico me permite pegar qualquer detalhe. Rachel desapareceu em uma nuvem de pelos branco creme, que se estenderam por um raio de alguns metros em todas as direções. Pedaços de pano foram forçados para longe dela, deixando farrapos de suas roupas pendurados em gravetos próximos e espalhados no chão. O couro esticava como se puxado por um vácuo, mais para alguns lugares que outros, fazendo a forma de um lobo. Mas não um lobo comum: ela era pelo menos seis ou sete vezes maior que o eurasiano que eu havia comido na Noruega. Ela era do tamanho de um urso - um urso ****_grande_****. **

**Muito rápido para eu reagir, ela atirou uma pata para a frente e me espancou no rosto.**

**Os cortes profundos se abriram em minhas bochechas; meu olho direito foi desativado e meu campo de visão encolheu em um terço, perdendo profundidade. Dor cortada por espanto - **

**Rachel estava rosnando e puxando o pé para trás, e minha mente era uma zona de guerra entre o desejo de matá-la e o instinto de fugir. Entre as feridas e o choque e o fato de que ela cheirava muito mais forte do que antes, cheirava a ****_perigo_****, como um ****_inimigo_****, não havia espaço para eu me perguntar se ela poderia se acalmar. Se ela só planejou me bater uma vez. Se ela realmente quis fazer isso. **

**Eu fugi.**

**E Rachel me perseguiu, e ****_ela era mais rápida do que eu_**** \- mas mesmo com um olho sem resposta, eu ainda era menor, mais ágil, mais capaz de atravessar as árvores sem entrar nelas. Eu ouvi pequenos galhos se quebrarem em seu couro enquanto ela me perseguia. Eles diminuíram a velocidade dela o suficiente para que eu pudesse me manter à frente. **

**Eu não tinha sequer escolhido uma direção quando debandei. Nove segundos depois, recuperei uma pequena presença de espírito, acrescentei todas as pistas sobre a nossa localização, desviei-a para a direita e conduzi-a para o interior da floresta - a última coisa de que precisava era encorajá-la a chegar ao centro de Spokane. Ela seguiu, forçando passagem através da vegetação e rosnando. **

**Gradualmente, quando os cortes na minha cara se fecharam, minha capacidade de pensar voltou para mim. No começo, eu só apliquei isso para fugir de forma mais eficaz: eu poderia virar de vez, mesmo em alta velocidade. Ela tinha um raio de curva maior e mais peso para adicionar inércia, então eu ziguezagueei e ela caiu para trás um pouco de cada vez. Eu poderia me dar ao luxo de parar de balançar um braço e cutucar meu olho danificado. Também estava curando, embora a visão não tivesse voltado. Eu me lembrei que o veneno de vampiro era supostamente a única coisa que deixaria uma cicatriz. **

**Eu comecei a gritar seu nome, mais e mais. "Rachel! ****_Rachel!_****" Eu gritei para ela. Eu achei que a ouvi desacelerar um pouco e, embora não tenha desistido no meu próprio ritmo, acrescentei: "Acalme-se!" **

**Ela desacelerou para - relativamente falando - uma corrida. Eu me atrevi a olhar por cima do meu ombro, e de alguma forma ela parecia intrigada, com olhos negros líquidos destacando-se em confusão de sua pele cor de casca de ovo. **

**Uma luz indistinta passou pelo meu olho ferido quando algumas de suas conexões foram restauradas. Eu arrisquei parar a minha corrida e, em vez disso, eu subi em uma árvore. Rachel não parecia capaz de escalar, e eu poderia me jogar em outra copa de árvore sem ser muito fácil de seguir, se ela se tornasse hostil novamente ou tentasse derrubar meu poleiro. **

**Ela desacelerou para um rápido trote e se aproximou da minha árvore. Ela andou em volta, farejando e finalmente se sentou. **

**"Você está bem?" Eu perguntei a ela. Ela era muito fofa. Se ela fosse muito menor e menos dentuça, ela teria feito um animal de pelúcia popular. Comecei a ver as bordas das formas com o olho direito. **

**Ela arrancou um ramo do pêlo no pescoço com uma das patas traseiras e fez um ruído lamentoso.**

**"... Você pode ****_conversar_****?" Eu perguntei a ela, ajustando meu aperto no ramo que eu me agarrei. **

**Ponderosa, ela balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro. Ela fez um pequeno som resmungando. **

**"Então eu acho que não posso exatamente perguntar por que você me deu um soco", eu disse. "Ou muito de qualquer coisa. Eu suponho que eu poderia fazer suposições, e se eu não puder descobrir, nós podemos ir através do alfabeto e você pode soletrar?" Ela fez um som de riso e sua cauda balançou uma vez. **

**"Ok, acene com a cabeça ou balance a cabeça pelas razões usuais, e, uh, lata para mim se estiver perto, mas em parte errado ou incompleto?" Eu sugeri. Ela assentiu e então eu comecei a adivinhar. "Eu tenho um cheiro revoltante? Como algo que você instintivamente tem que lutar?" **

**Ela assentiu com a cabeça novamente, enfaticamente, depois esticou a língua em uma expressão incrivelmente humana de desgosto.**

**"Então, ajuda que eu esteja em uma árvore, eu estou supondo? Mais difícil de me cheirar daqui?" Ela assentiu mais uma vez, repetiu o som de riso. "Essa é a única razão pela qual você me atacou?" Não foi. "Você está chateado que eu ativei você?" Ela estava, mas isso não era tudo. "Ainda sente que você tem alguns buracos grandes em você?" Ela latiu. **

**Minha visão recuperou sua acuidade normal no olho ferido, e eu pisquei duas vezes. Minha lente de contato daquele olho tinha desaparecido completamente e a outra estava meio dissolvida; Eu arranquei e joguei fora, não na direção de Rachel. "Eu realmente não esperava que você se transformasse tão rápido", eu disse, desculpando-me. "Disseram-me que era uma coisa gradual - imaginei que poderia levá-la até La Push antes que qualquer coisa acontecesse". **

**Rachel sentou-se de costas e colocou uma das patas dianteiras no ar. Tentando imitar alguma coisa? "Você acha que é porque toquei sua mão?" Imaginei. "Poderia ser isso, o toque poderia acelerar as coisas." Ela assentiu. A última dor no meu rosto desapareceu, tudo tendo se transformado em sua devida suavidade. **

**Meu telefone tocou.**

* * *

**Eu pedi desculpas a Rachel, e ela acenou com uma pata como se quisesse graciosamente me permitir atender. Era Alice. Eu segurei o telefone no meu ouvido. **

**"Bella?" ela perguntou, em pânico. "É você? Você está bem?" **

**"Estou bem, Alice. O que houve?" Eu perguntei. **

**"O que diabos aconteceu agora?" ela perguntou. "Eu não posso ver você ****_de jeito nenhum_****." **

**"Mesmo?" Eu perguntei. "Eu estou bem, eu prometo. Você não fez o Edward entrar em pânico sobre isso, não é?" **

**"Não, eu tentei você primeiro, estou feliz que você esteja bem - o que ****_aconteceu_****?"**

**Setenta anos antes, Alice não fazia parte da família Cullen ...**

**"Talvez seja um novo desenvolvimento do meu poder", sugeri. Mentira descarada. Eu não achei que fosse uma coisa dessas. O momento era muito conveniente para ser qualquer coisa além da Rachel. "Você não pode me ver em ****_nenhuma situação_****?" Decidi que, depois que desligasse o telefone, pediria a Rachel que ficasse e correria uma milha ou mais, depois eu voltaria. **

**"Nem um pouco - não, espere, eu estou conseguindo algo agora. Você estará em uma floresta, em algum lugar ... É só um flash, você está correndo e parando e virando e desaparecendo novamente."**

**"Eu acho que não funciona de forma consistente, pelo menos não ainda", eu disse. "Eu não estou ****_tentando_**** ser invisível para você também, Alice, prometo. Mas eu estou bem e você não deve entrar em pânico ou preocupar mais ninguém." **

**"Ok", Alice disse desconfortavelmente. "Espere, agora mesmo esse flash se foi!" **

**"Estou bem, Alice", eu disse a ela novamente. "Eu tenho que ir." Relutantemente, ela se despediu e eu coloquei o telefone de volta no meu bolso. **

**"Desculpa por isso", eu disse a Rachel. "Eu acho que sua espécie é invisível para minha irmã psíquica." **

**Rachel soltou outra risada de lobo. Então, abruptamente, sua forma se contraiu e ela voltou a ter forma humana, ficando nua no meio da floresta. "Ack!" ela gritou. **

**"Ei, você conseguiu!" Eu disse com aprovação. "Uh, eu tenho algumas roupas, elas estão no carro - você é mais alta do que eu, mas é melhor do que nada até que possamos levá-lo a sua casa?" **

**"Não acho uma boa ir para casa ou para uma loja. E se eu mudar de fase de novo?" Rachel perguntou. "Eu não tenho isso sob controle, pelo menos não ainda ..." **

**"Ok, justo", eu disse. "Eu posso pegar algumas coisas para você. Do que você precisa?" Ela me deu um resumo de como encontrar seu quarto e o que ela queria dele, e - dado que ela parecia passível de passar por muitas roupas - um resumo dos novos itens que ela queria comprar. Eu disse a ela minha melhor estimativa de quanto tempo a viagem nos dois sentidos, pegar as coisas e as compras levariam todos juntos, e ela foi em um pequeno discurso sobre como ela queria ser capaz de fazer suas próprias compras, e como isso era estúpido e não fazia sentido, e como ela tinha uma ****_aula_****. No meio da sentença, ela "mudou de fase" de novo, desintegrando a planta que estava usando como cobertura e recolocando sua nuvem de pelos fofos. Ela bufou. **

**"Eu vou ficar nas árvores, só para estar no lado seguro", eu disse a ela. "Siga-me para o meu carro - mas fique longe da estrada, eu não acho que nós queremos relatos de ursos polares voando por aí - e eu vou te dar uma roupa para quando você mudar de volta, e então eu vou dirigir para cidade e pegar suas coisas". Ela choramingou, mas seguiu. **

**Quando chegamos à clareira onde ela havia se transformado, ela latiu para mim várias vezes e começou a farejar. Eu assisti das árvores ao invés de saltar para baixo ou continuar para o meu carro. Eventualmente, ela encontrou sua bolsa. A correia havia sido destruída e não havia sido muito bom para o resto ser atirada em uma árvore a uma velocidade tão alta. Rachel rosnou para ela, mas depois pegou em seus dentes e atirou na minha direção geral. **

**Eu peguei, e olhei para dentro para ver o que ela estava tentando mostrar ou me dar. Continha uma carteira, um telefone, seu horário de aula, chaves, chiclete, uma caneta, dois band-aids, um pacote de lenços e outros objetos similares. "São apenas as chaves que você queria que eu pegue?" Eu perguntei, sacudindo-as. **

**Ela balançou a cabeça, latindo. "Eu não sei o que você quer que eu faça com isso", eu disse. "Uh, começa com um A ...?" **

**Ortografia desta forma era tediosa, mas eventualmente ela me fez soletrar "DIGREGESTROEUETODEIXNDOAULADEVRAO". Eu não tinha certeza se ela normalmente tinha má ortografia ou apenas achava difícil manter o controle das letras da maneira como estávamos nos comunicando - ou deliberadamente pulou algumas letras por razões de eficiência. O cronograma provavelmente seria necessário para dar credibilidade à noção de que me foi confiada essa tarefa. "Ok, eu vou parar na universidade e cuidar disso", eu disse a ela. "Eu vou dizer a eles que você está mortalmente e contagiosamente doente e não pode assinar as coisas você mesma, como isso soa?" Ela assentiu com aprovação. **

**Eu me balancei de árvore em árvore e finalmente cheguei ao meu carro. Felizmente, não tinha sido rebocado ou vandalizado. No porta-malas, encontrei minha mala onde a deixara e tirei uma roupa que caberia em Rachel, apesar de ela ser meio metro mais alta do que eu. Deixei-a em um arbusto bem fora da vista humana da rua, chamei-a para que ela pudesse encontrar as roupas e, em seguida, entrei no meu carro para fazer a viagem. **

* * *

**Os colegas de quarto de Rachel não estavam em casa, então eu não tive que criar explicações embaraçosas enquanto eu passava por suas coisas e pegava o que ela pediu. Eu deixei uma nota na porta dela para que eles não pensassem que ela tinha sido roubada - "Rachel está muito doente e me pediu para pegar as coisas dela. Ligue para o pai dela para confirmar se você quiser." Eu adicionei o número de telefone do Billy. **

**Seu lugar não ficava longe do campus e encontrei o escritório de registro. Eles me deram problemas sobre deixar as aulas para ela, e achei necessário ameaçá-los com a perspectiva de ter que limpar o vômito se Rachel fosse obrigada a entrar pessoalmente. Sim, eu disse, ela era contagiante; sim, ela ficaria muito doente por muito tempo para acompanhar suas aulas; Sim, eles poderiam enviar seus e-mails para obter essas informações diretamente, se quisessem, mas ela pode não responder a eles por um tempo, porque é difícil digitar enquanto dobrada com cólicas estomacais e tentando manter uma febre baixa. Eventualmente, eles colocaram as solicitações, deixando claro para mim que seria difícil, mas não impossível, para Rachel recuperar suas matrículas se ela melhorasse. **

**Eu bati na loja de roupas mais próxima e peguei tudo que Rachel havia descrito, saindo com sacolas suficientes para que algumas pessoas olhassem para mim engraçado por trazê-las para o meu carro sem tropeçar.**

**Quando voltei para a floresta, Rachel conseguiu se transformar em forma humana novamente e estava usando as roupas que eu lhe emprestara. Elas não se encaixam bem - ela era muito mais alta do que eu, e tinha músculos retos onde eu tinha a suavidade indefinida. Na verdade, quase pensei que ela poderia ter crescido nas últimas horas. Eu não tinha certeza se era minha imaginação, uma ilusão das roupas mal ajustadas ou uma coisa de lobisomem; Eu também não achava que ela saberia, então não perguntei. **

**"Eu não acho que seria bom colocá-la no carro", eu disse, considerando. "Eu não me importo com ele, mas eu não tenho certeza do que isso faria com você se você mudar de fase dentro dele - e seria apenas a coisa mais visível que você poderia fazer, se houvesse alguém mais no estrada." **

**Rachel assentiu, de boca fechada. "Agora, o que, então? Eu moro nessa floresta para sempre?" **

**"Eu originalmente pretendia trazê-la para La Push", eu lembrei a ela. "Lembre-se, você deveria vir em grupos. É aí que você encontrará o resto do seu - eu suspeito fortemente que isso preencherá alguns desses buracos grandes. Se a sua escola não vai deixar você terminar o seu curso a Longa distância, eu pessoalmente pagarei pela sua educação em qualquer lugar que vá, ou eu posso ser capaz de me livrar da ameaça à sua espécie mais cedo do que eu penso, e então assim que você tiver sua mudança sob controle, você pode voltar normalmente. " **

**"Pare de dizer 'sua espécie'", disse Rachel. "Eu sou um ser humano." **

**Eu pisquei. "O que você gostaria que eu chamasse o grupo de pessoas que, como você, pode se transformar em lobos gigantes, então?" **

**"Nós podemos ser lobisomens, mas eu ainda sou humana", ela insistiu. "****_Meu_**** coração ainda está batendo." **

**"Tudo bem, mas se você não é uma espécie de lobisomens, o que você é? Não é como se você tivesse uma doença, ou fosse registrada como um membro do Partido Lobisomem."**

**"Uma tribo, eu acho", ela disse, encolhendo os ombros.**

**"Mas nem todo Quileute vai ser capaz de mudar de forma, a menos que seu pai esteja errado sobre a idade máxima. Mesmo aqueles que são jovens o suficiente podem não ter o gene certo."**

**"Olha, o que seja, apenas - eu sou humana. Período", disse Rachel, cruzando os braços, e então ela destruiu as roupas emprestadas em uma explosão de pele.**

**"Isso", eu disse, "será um desafio".**

* * *

**Fui a uma biblioteca pública, entrei na Internet e encontrei alguém vendendo um trailer de cavalo. O carro que eu estava usando tinha um conector, embora não parecesse que estivesse lá originalmente - Rosalie deve ter adicionado por algum motivo. Eu comprei o trailer, e um futon para colocar no fundo e torná-lo confortável e uma cortina para impedir que alguém veja dentro, e Rachel viajou lá. Era apertado e escuro, mas não estava em perigo de explodir se ela faseasse. Ela resmungou, e depois, meio que resmungando, virou um lobo, mas entrou e me deixou fechar com ela dentro. **

**Durante toda a viagem eu pude ouvir e senti-la mudando de um lado para o outro - o ****_som_**** suave e a maneira como isso alterava o peso do veículo eram muito distintos. Liguei para Billy no caminho - ele atendeu no primeiro toque. Esperando ansiosamente pela ligação? **

**"Ei, Billy", eu disse. "Rachel e eu estamos a caminho. Suas velhas histórias estão erradas." **

**Houve um silêncio e depois um sussurro rouco: "Ela mudou, então?"**

**"Sim. E deu uma pancada em mim, mas estou bem melhor agora e ela não tem estado obviamente fora de controle desde então, exceto que ela continua mudando de fase aleatoriamente. Nosso palpite é que aconteceu tão rápido porque eu toquei a mão dela - mas isso é bom, agora eu posso apenas ir abaixo de uma linha e dar a todos um high-five e estaremos todos prontos. Eu quero trazer a Becky do Havaí, no entanto. Provavelmente teremos que trazer o marido dela no loop".**

**"O tratado ainda está de pé e não permite você em nossa terra", disse Billy. "Você não pode vir aqui para ativar ninguém." **

**"Algum dia, vou precisar ler essa coisa", eu disse. "Não permite qualquer provisão para exceções?" **

**"Bem ... sim", ele disse. "O chefe da tribo foi especificado para ter a autoridade para permitir os Cullens na reserva." **

**"E quem é ele?" Conversar com Billy era como arrancar dentes - ele me fez trabalhar por cada informação, e me deixava impaciente. **

**"Isso foi setenta anos atrás. Agora somos governados por um conselho de iguais ... exceto ..."**

**"Exceto?" Eu insisto. "Vamos, fale comigo, por favor." **

**Ele suspirou pesadamente. "A lei tribal diz que o alfa do bando é o chefe".**

**"Então eu acho que é Rachel, até que haja mais lobos? Ou ela vai ficar alfa?" Eu perguntei. **

**"Não tenho certeza. Eu lhe disse que as mulheres nunca se transformaram antes", disse Billy. **

**"Você não está ****_no_**** conselho?" Isso eu sabia de falar com Charlie. "Você provavelmente pode arriscar um palpite razoável sobre como a lei tribal que ****_você_**** interpreta se aplica à ****_sua_**** filha."**

**Ele ****_bufou_**** para si mesmo. "Jacob ..."**

**"Ele é uma criança", eu disse. **

**"Ele não é muito mais jovem que você." **

**"Eu vou ter dezessete anos para sempre. Eu posso ter dezessete anos e ser uma criança para sempre, ou posso ter dezessete anos e ser um adulto para sempre. Eu escolho o segundo. Jacob tem quinze? E ainda está crescendo. Ele pode ser um garoto sem isso ser uma sentença eterna". **

**"****_Você_**** não terminou o ensino médio também."**

**"Vou pegar as notas e livros-texto do último da Rosalie ano e memorizar tudo neles", respondi. "Eu provavelmente irei para a faculdade uma ou duas ou trinta vezes quando as coisas se acalmarem um pouco. De qualquer forma, há alguma razão para preferir Jacob como chefe em vez da Rachel, ou talvez chefia conjunta pelas gêmeas, além do fato de que Jacob é um ****_menino_****?" Billy não me respondeu, então tomei isso como um ****_não_****. "Rachel foi a primeira", eu disse. "Se por algum motivo ela quiser entregar ser-a-lider para outra pessoa, isso é problema dela. Se, devido a algum aspecto místico, o ser no comando visivelmente flutua para Jacob ou quem quer que seja o próximo na fila uma vez que há mais lobos, bem, eu não acho que seja muito eficiente argumentar com um efeito místico quando há muito o que fazer, mas se a lei tribal diz que o alfa do bando é o chefe, e Rachel é um bando de uma pessoa, isso diz para mim que ela é a chefe ****_agora_****".**

**"Você é uma garota muito exasperante", Billy me informou. **

**"****_De nada_**** por pensar sobre a segurança da sua família quando eu poderia ter vivido em idílio com meu marido em nossa casa de conto de fadas na Noruega e esquecido que você existia", eu disse alegremente. "****_De nada_**** pelo meu cuidado com a justiça para com ****_todos _****os seus filhos e não apenas com aqueles que têm cromossomos tradicionalmente associados à magia bacana."**

**Billy não disse nada. **

**"Eu vou dirigir primeiro para a casa dos Cullen em Forks", eu disse a ele. "Então, uma vez que ela for capaz de falar, eu vou pedir permissão a chefe Rachel para ir à terra da tribo. Se ela disser sim, você me verá em breve. Se ela disser não, eu convido todos que puderem ser ativados para uma pequena festa de transformar-se-em-lobos-gigantes e espero que nenhum deles tire minha cabeça com um golpe energético. ****_De nada_**** pela minha disposição de aturar lobisomens recém-despertos arranhando pedaços de mim em troca da sua segurança e da segurança da sua família."**

**Eu estava sendo desagradável, e eu sabia disso - talvez houvesse alguém que empurrasse meus botões menos do que Billy, que sabia tanto quanto ele, com quem eu poderia estar falando. Rachel estava bem; talvez uma vez que ela se acostumasse com seus poderes e relesse todas as lendas antigas, ela poderia ser minha pessoa de contato entre os Quileutes.**

**"Oh - e não diga ao meu pai que estou na cidade, por favor", acrescentei. "Eu tenho mantido contato com ele por telefone. Mas eu pareço diferente, mesmo com lentes de contato, e ele precisaria de uma explicação. Eu vou tentar encontrar uma maneira de iniciá-lo nos mistérios, mas eu quero fazê-lo com cuidado e com certos tipos de ajuda".**

**"Eu não vou contar a ele", disse Billy sombriamente. Talvez ele achasse que Charlie ficaria desapontado comigo ou algo assim? Não perguntei; Eu não queria extrair mais seis frases inúteis do homem, uma de cada vez, antes de aprender seus motivos. Eu confiei nele para manter meu pai no escuro quando ele disse que iria, e isso era tudo que eu realmente precisava.**

* * *

**Eu dirigi até a casa dos Cullen. Era vagamente familiar, como tudo que eu tinha visto apenas quando humana. Eu estacionei o carro na frente da casa porque eu não tinha um controle remoto para a garagem. Então deixei Rachel sair do trailer.**

**Ela saiu como bípede, estremecendo quando ela inalou. "Pah, você realmente cheira bem horrível - quero dizer, não é sua culpa, eu acho que é uma coisa de vampiro, mas é como se estivesse queimando meu nariz."**

**"Se você tem alguma ideia inteligente para o que eu posso fazer para minimizar o cheiro, me avise", eu disse. "Eu liguei para o seu pai no caminho. Ele disse que o alfa do bando de lobisomens é o chefe da tribo. Legal, huh?"**

**"Espere, o quê? Nós realmente temos leis baseadas em lobisomens decidindo quem é o chefe?" Rachel perguntou incrédula. "Isso é realmente bizarro. Eu não quero ser chefe de qualquer maneira, eu não gosto de voltar para casa, é ****_por isso que eu tinha aulas de verão_**** ..."**

**"Eu tenho certeza que você vai ter o controle da transformação até o semestre de outono começar", eu disse. "Este é o melhor lugar para você estar até então, no entanto. Mas eu não vejo por que você deveria ter que morar em La Push se você não quiser. Você pode usar esta casa se quiser." Acenei para a casa da família, supondo que eu tivesse o direito de ditar seu uso enquanto estivesse vazia. A propriedade certamente estava em nome de Carlisle, mas a família transferia seus recursos livremente entre os membros. Tinha sido muito útil para mim - quando eu queria que Ilario se transformasse, por exemplo, o clã se reunira para organizar isso, embora a maioria deles não tivesse interesse pessoal em seu bem-estar. Eventualmente alguém precisaria de algo realizado para o qual eu seria útil e eu interviria. Enquanto isso, havia uma casa.**

**Rachel olhou para a casa, depois subiu e tentou a porta. Não estava trancada. Sem ninguém para monitorar o local, não havia como uma fechadura impedir um ladrão humano. (Havia um sistema de segurança, mas não aquele que se conectava a uma agência e apitava quando a porta se abria - os sentidos dos vampiros eram melhores que algo assim, e o poder dos vampiros era melhor que qualquer valentão armado que essas empresas mandassem. Quando o lugar estava desprovido de habitantes, continha móveis caros, mas nada prontamente roubável, e tendíamos a ter casas muito distantes em áreas desertas para sermos alvos populares de vandalismo.)**

**"Cheira como vampiros aqui", anunciou Rachel em voz alta. **

**"Sério, ainda? Nós estivemos fora por semanas agora." **

**Ela assentiu com a cabeça e, em seguida, entrou em fase - apenas o nariz estava através da porta, para não ferir a armação ao fazê-lo. Ela recuou do pátio e desabou no gramado, revirando os olhos.**

**Eu não pude resistir: "Você é tão ****_fofa_****"****_,_**** eu disse a ela.**

**Um riso lupino e um aceno de cauda - e ela era uma garota nua novamente. Eu peguei uma roupa para ela. "Talvez você devesse usar togas ou algo assim, que sobreviva a uma transformação", propus. "Eu não vou quebrar o banco comprando roupas para você, e é o mínimo que posso fazer, mas haverá menos pedaços de tecido para pegar."**

**"Vamos ver quanto tempo leva", disse ela, puxando as roupas. "Eu estava tentando praticar no caminho - ****_acho que_**** passei de normal para lobo de propósito uma vez, mas poderia ter sido uma coincidência."**

**"Legal", eu disse. "Então aqui está a coisa sobre você ser chefe ..."**

**Expliquei o tratado - ou o que eu sabia - e precisava da permissão de Rachel para ir para a terra dos Quileutes. **

**"Você realmente acha que mais lobos consertarão os ... buracos?" ela perguntou, uma expressão desesperada rastejando em seu rosto. Ela foi capaz de agir de forma ****_impressionantemente_**** normal, considerando, mas o desconforto aparentemente ainda estava lá.**

**"Esse é o meu melhor palpite", eu disse. "Eu também gostaria que você me desse permissão para voar com Becky e ativá-la. Mesmo que ela queira continuar morando no Havaí, uma vez que tenha sido educada, ela estará mais segura com a capacidade de transformar em um lobo gigante e cheio de dentes."**

**"Quem colocou essas sanguessugas Volturi no comando, afinal?" rosnou Rachel, e então ela se transformou em fúria, ainda rosnando.**

**"Eles se colocam no comando, eu acho. Eles têm alguns aliados muito poderosos. Estou trabalhando nisso", eu prometi a ela. "Então está tudo bem com você se eu visitar a reserva?" Ela assentiu. "E se eu voar com Becky - e seu marido, se ela quiser trazê-lo – para a reserva?" Ela assentiu novamente. **

**"Bem", eu disse, "acho que podemos evitar ser vistos se formos assim ...", apontei. Nós corremos.**

* * *

**Rachel faseou menos de um minuto na viagem. "Eu posso voltar e pegar algumas toalhas ou algo da casa", eu ofereci. "As pessoas provavelmente virão dar uma olhada em você, e seria mais rápido do que entrar em uma roupa inteira."**

**"Certo, isso é bom", ela disse, e então ela respirou fundo - ou para vomitar ou para dar uma boa cheirada em mim, eu não pude dizer - e apareceu em forma de lobo, provavelmente deliberadamente. **

**Peguei duas toalhas - a maioria das coisas como aquela estava arrumada, mas restavam algumas no banheiro do último andar. Eu também destaquei uma cortina que eu lembrava vagamente de Rosalie não gostar e trouxe ela, e peguei todas as sacolas de roupas e as que eu tinha tirado da casa dela.**

**Rachel voltou a ter forma humana quando voltei para ela. "Acho que ****_quase_**** peguei o jeito", ela disse. "Ajudou que eu soubesse que estava vindo antes que acontecesse. Eu só posso imaginar tentar me internar em um hospital psiquiátrico se um dia eu tivesse dado de cara contra um vampiro aleatório e transformado uma semana depois sem ter ideia do que estava acontecendo."**

**"Sim", eu ri. "Quer estes agora, ou você está tentando voltar a fase?" Eu estendi uma bolsa.**

**"Tentando voltar a fase - ou eu vou quando eu terminar de falar. Eu me sinto ... realmente, ****_realmente_**** cheia de energia. Eu realmente não acho que ficaria ****_cansada_**** se eu simplesmente caminhasse para a reserva assim. Talvez não se eu andasse todo o caminho de volta para Spokane. Mas é mais rápido em quatro pernas". Ela fez uma pausa. "Estou ****_feliz_**** que você é uma menina. E casada e tudo. Isso seria super estranho de outra forma."**

**"Não brinca", eu disse. "Só mais uma razão pela qual é bom que eu comecei com você e não Jacob."**

**"Oh, Deus, Jacob", gemeu Rachel. "Ele tem o gene se eu tenho, não é? Ugh. Irmãozinho. Fique feliz que você seja filha única ... Metade do bando será de meninos."**

**"Você é a Alpha", eu apontei. "Você pode mandar neles. Diga a eles para se virarem e olharem para uma árvore." Eu queria que ela gostasse de ser um lobo, se possível. Sua segurança foi a ****_primeira_**** razão pela qual eu queria que ela fosse ativada - seu possível uso como aliado em uma briga com os Volturi, se chegasse a esse ponto, era o meu segundo. Se ela se ressentisse de mim, seria mais difícil garantir sua ajuda.**

**"Hm", ela disse especulativamente. "Talvez valha a pena ser chefe apenas para fazer meu irmão fazer o que eu digo ocasionalmente." Ela não parecia séria, então eu ri e ela sorriu para mim. "Ok. Tentando virar lobo agora."**

**"Espere um segundo", eu disse, e ela olhou para mim com curiosidade. "Com base em quem seria descendente de lobisomens passados, para qual tamanho do bando você acha que estamos olhando? E como você quer lidar com as coisas e ativá-los? Quero dizer, sem ressentimentos, mas você tentou rasgar meu rosto fora - eu prefiro evitar situações em que alguém terá sucesso nisso comigo ou com uma pessoa não-mágica. Eu gosto de ter um rosto. E você sabe melhor do que eu, o que poderia ter te deixado calma desde o início. "**

**"Deixe-me pensar", disse ela. "Há Jake, ele tem quinze anos agora, os garotos de Clearwater têm dezoito e treze anos ..." Ela passou por mais nomes, listando duas dúzias de Quileutes entre doze e vinte e cinco anos que ela esperaria ter o gene. "Não tenho certeza se você deve ativar os realmente jovens", acrescentou. "Quero dizer, eles meio que não deveriam estar entrando em nenhuma briga. E se isso vai ser uma ****_coisa,_**** você precisa fazer outra viagem em alguns anos para ativar os que são realmente jovens agora mesmo."**

**"Você é a chefe deles", eu lembrei a ela. "Eles ainda podem ficar em casa e jogar videogames em vez de tentar matar vampiros maus, mesmo que sejam ativados."**

**"Eu acho. Agora eu sinto que talvez eu devesse estar me preocupando com o consentimento dos pais ou algo assim." **

**"Que tal isso como um plano", eu disse. "Eu me penduro no meio da floresta. Você entra - em dois pés, se você puder se segurar, e você está ficando melhor nisso o tempo todo. Você fala com alguém com quem você precisa conversar, pega qualquer permissão que você precise - e eu simplesmente fico quieta e aperto as mãos com quem quer que você me traga e então você as leva para outro lugar antes que elas passem ****_mal_****." Eu adicionei um gesto para simbolizar a explosão de pelo que era a transição de humano para lobo. "Tudo a seu critério sobre quem sabe o que e quem eu entro em contato com. Você está lidando com tudo ****_muito_**** bem e você conhece todo mundo lá melhor do que eu - e você pode fazer julgamentos pessoalmente sem acidentalmente fofear ****_todo mundo fofeável_**** só por estar lá, como Eu gostaria."**

**Rachel riu manhosamente ao termo de arte "flofear". "Isso soa bem", ela reconheceu. "E depois que isso for resolvido, ligarei para Becky e verei se posso fazê-la subir. Os ingressos de avião são caros do Havaí, embora ..."**

**"Eu cuido disso", eu disse a ela. "Não se preocupe com isso ou qualquer outra coisa que possa ser resolvida jogando dinheiro no problema. Eu tenho uma irmã psíquica, lembra? Ela não pode ver ****_você_****, mas você também não é o CFO de uma corporação de negócios pública."**

**Rachel riu novamente. "Ok. Então eu acho que devo me vestir e ver se eu posso evitar afofar por um tempo, em vez de correr para lá."**

**"Atrás de você, chefe", eu provoquei, e ela riu. Eu entreguei as roupas.**

**"Continue contando piadas", ela acrescentou. "Eu acho que ajuda - se eu estou certa sobre como isso parece funcionar, eu fico assim quando penso que as coisas são engraçadas e como lobo quando estou chateada, mesmo um pouco."**

**Eu assenti da melhor maneira que pude, embora não tivesse lido nenhum livro de piadas desde que virei, e a maior parte do material que eu poderia produzir sob demanda sem a ajuda da situação era a insinuação de nível Emmett. Acompanhada por anedotas de contexto, isso pareceu combinar com Rachel bem o suficiente, e ela não saiu de suas calças cáqui.**

**Rachel estava razoavelmente familiarizada com a floresta ao redor da reserva, e apontou onde ela queria que eu esperasse antes mesmo de eu pegar o cheiro de humanos na área a frente dela. Eu fiquei ao lado da rocha que ela indicou. "Oh, e Rachel", eu chamei por ela.**

**"O que?" ela perguntou. **

**"Se há alguém que você não tem certeza sobre ter o gene, mas quem você gostaria de ativar se tivesse, você também pode trazê-lo. Eu vou ser capaz de dizer pelo cheiro, sem ter que revelar nada exceto a parte em que eu sou uma garota estranha em pé na floresta esperando por você para me apresentar às pessoas". **

**"Tenho um cheiro engraçado para você também?" ela perguntou, soando desnorteada. "Huh. Ok. Eu acho que pensei em quase todo mundo, apesar de eu achar que tem havido alguns rumores sobre os Calls ..."**

**"Eu não conheço os Calls, mas não me custa nada apertar a mão deles." **

**"Só o um. Seria o filho, não a mãe. Ninguém sabe quem é o pai dele - ela apareceu da reserva do Makah, grávida, as pessoas presumiram que ela havia deixado o pai lá, mas ela nunca recebeu suporte pela criança ou falou sobre um amante morto ou qualquer coisa. Então, eu vou trazer o filho dela - por último, ele tem a idade de Jacob, eu acho que eles são amigos." Eu balancei a cabeça. "De qualquer forma", ela disse, "se alguém mudar mais rápido do que eu e for atrás de você antes de eu levá-lo para onde eu escolhi, guie-o para esse lado - há uma queda acentuada, não que seja difícil sair dela, mas pelo menos vai dar uma borda clara Eu não quero uma criança de quinze anos correndo para a aldeia sem pensar e tirar o braço da mãe porque ela o castigou ou algo assim. E você pode se locomover nas árvores muito bem - bem o suficiente para que você seja difícil de pegar, se você mantiver o seu juízo. " **

**Eu balancei a cabeça novamente, e ela se virou e saiu para pegar seus companheiros de matilha, um de cada vez. **

* * *

**Ela trouxe Jacob primeiro. Eu os ouvi falando a um quilômetro de distância - ele estava incrédulo por ela estar ****_aqui_****, e além disso alegar ser um lobisomem. Ele também estava tendo dificuldade em acompanhar seus longos e incansáveis passos.**

**Quando chegaram a minha rocha, ele estava dizendo: "Raych, se isso é algum tipo de piada ... uh ..." Ele olhou para mim. Não parecia que ele me reconheceu. Seu cabelo era muito comprido. Eu me perguntei de repente se o pelo fofo de Rachel estava relacionado ao seu corte de cabelo macio. Se assim fosse, Jacob precisaria visitar o barbeiro ou pareceria um cruzamento entre um lobo e um esfregão.**

**"Ei, Jacob", eu disse. **

**"Eu conheço você?" Eu não tinha colocado nenhum contato; meus olhos estavam brilhantemente carmesins, embora com o laranja invasor na borda da íris. E, claro, meu rosto era muito simétrico e planejado para pertencer ao meu eu humano.**

**"Nós nos conhecemos", eu disse. "Eu sou a Bella."**

**"Bel- filha de Charlie?" Ele ficou boquiaberto. **

**"A mesma", eu disse. "Eu apreciaria se você não dissesse a ele que eu estava aqui, no entanto. Ele não foi informado de ... certas coisas."**

**"****_Coisas_**** \- é isso que você chama?" ele balbuciou. Rachel assobiou.**

**"Claro, por que não? Venha, junte-se a nós, seja uma Coisa", eu disse, na esperança de acabar com a necessidade de uma nova roupa. Ela sorriu e não mudou de fase. Eu estendi uma mão branca para Jacob. Houve uma longa pausa. **

**"Jake, mano, você pode sentir o cheiro dela de onde você está, certo? Você vai ativar se você tocá-la ou não, isso apenas acelera para que eu possa te esconder na ravina e ir buscar Leah", disse Rachel. **

**O irmão dela olhou para mim com olhos horrorizados. Eu olhei de volta tão benignamente quanto pude, ainda segurando meu braço para frente - não ia ficar cansada nem nada. Eventualmente, ele estendeu a mão, tocou um dedo meu com a ponta do dedo e puxou para trás, como se estivesse queimado. "Você está ****_fria_****", disse ele.**

**"Se você está tentando me convencer a dizer que você é quente, não vai funcionar", respondi. ****_Mantenha Rachel rindo. _****Ela fez, um pouco, embora parecesse nervosa quando Jacob tocou minha mão.**

**"Eheheh", disse Jacob, correndo os olhos para sua irmã. Eles caminharam em direção à ravina, Jacob ocasionalmente olhando por cima do ombro para me lançar olhares incrédulos.**

**Eu podia ouvir todo o caminho até a ravina, e escutei quando Jacob reclamou incrédulo dos arrepios - mas não, curiosamente, do desconforto emocional que Rachel havia descrito. Ele levou quase quarenta minutos para mudar, passando quando eu comecei a ouvir latidos. Duas vozes gritaram e uivaram uma para a outra - então, em algum momento, ela também mudara de fase. O ruído de "afofar" era muito suave para chegar tão longe, então eu não sabia quando.**

**Eu não ouvi sinais de luta; Não houve rosnados nem dor. Esperei que ela voltasse, divertindo-me tirando um pedaço de rocha do pedregulho em que me encontrava e, inexplicavelmente, esculpindo-o em uma pequena réplica de lobo-Rachel com as pontas dos dedos.**

**Eu estava apenas arranhando o pelo da cauda quando o lobo branco trotou de volta. Ela parecia ****_feliz_****. Eu pisquei para ela com curiosidade e estendi uma sacola de roupas.**

**Muito deliberadamente, ou assim me pareceu, ela faseou e aceitou a bolsa proferida. "Você sabia que somos ****_telepáticos_****?" ela me perguntou. Então ela franziu a testa, intrigada com alguma coisa. "... em forma de lobo?" Ela acrescentou, aparentemente tendo apenas notado a ausência de seu poder recém-descoberto.**

**"Eu não sabia", eu disse. "Os grandes buracos foram preenchidos?"**

**"Sim!" ela respondeu. Se ela tivesse um rabo naquele momento, teria sacudido. "Tudo desapareceu. Embora seja estranho compartilhar minha cabeça com meu irmãozinho." Ela balançou a cabeça, rindo baixinho. "Então eu acho que sou a única que tem que viver com isso. Estou meio tentada a parar aqui, só nós dois - mas Leah vai pensar que isso é legal, eu aposto. E o noivo dela está em minha lista também, e seu irmão, ela vai querer trazê-los. Jake me contou sobre isso. Espero que Leah e Sam não saturam a sopa mental com muita ****_papa_****." Ela fez uma pausa. "Nenhum trocadilho intencional. De qualquer forma, eu vou buscá-la. Ei, pequena estatueta. É eu?" **

**"Quem mais seria? Eu não sei como Jacob é quando ele é lobo." **

**"Meio cor de ferrugem, e meu deus, seu pelo, é tão longo!" Rachel disse. "Não tão grande quanto eu, pelo menos não ainda, mas ele é uma criança, ele vai crescer. Eu disse a ele para ficar na ravina e, em seguida, se ele voltar rápido o suficiente, ele pode treinar Leah e assim por diante, e eu posso continuar fazendo viagens ao invés de ficar para o processo todo o tempo todo. Eu vou querer aquelas toalhas e a cortina." **

**"Claro," eu disse. E ela sorriu para mim, fazendo apenas uma careta quando inalou ar com aroma de vampiro, e correu de volta para a reserva.**

* * *

**Leah Clearwater, que tinha o tipo de cílios que outras mulheres se medicavam para obter, estava cética. Mas ela seguiu Rachel para a floresta prontamente, apertou minha mão apenas com a mínima hesitação, e reclamou do meu mau cheiro apenas 14 vezes entre me conhecer e ficar tremendo o suficiente para querer parar de falar. Eu a ouvi gritando: "Oh, por amor de Deus, Black, coloque algumas roupas!" para Jacob quando ela chegou ao barranco, e Rachel ofereceu a seu irmão uma toalha. Aparentemente, ele tinha voltado de fase, mas não deixou o seu lugar. Rachel virou-se assim que explicou as coisas e depois foi buscar o jovem Clearwater.**

**O irmão mais novo de Leah, Seth, tinha treze anos e era a criança mais agradável que alguém podia esperar encontrar. Ele não fez uma observação sobre a minha temperatura, odor ou estranheza sobrenatural, apenas se apresentou tão educado como poderia ser, agradeceu-me por ajudá-lo "a deixar minha irmã fazer uma piada prática muito elaborada que vai fazer uma boa história depois, ou me transformar em um lobisomem", e saiu para se juntar aos outros. Quando Rachel voltou, ela relatou que Leah-a-loba era cinza.**

**O noivo de Leah era um homem chamado Sam Uley, um tipo sólido e sombrio que parecia apenas estar acompanhando porque Leah já tinha ido com Rachel. Ele aceitou um aperto de mão, fazendo uma careta, mas não comentando quando tocou minha pele, e seguiu para o local em fases com exasperação resignada. Eu terminei minha escultura e peguei um grande galho caído para tentar trabalhar em madeira; Rachel se virou no caminho para encontrar outro membro da matilha e me disse que a forma de lobo de Seth era de cor de areia.**

**Foi nesse ponto que seus esforços tiveram menos sucesso. Ela voltou sozinha e me disse que ia arriscar mandar Jacob para buscar Quil Ateara e Embry Call, e Leah para pegar duas garotas chamadas Marilyn e Olivia. Foi mais ou menos assim que o resto da matilha veio, e através de alguma combinação de sorte e do truque de humor de Rachel, não houve transformações repentinas no meio da vila (embora Rachel precisasse entrar na casa de Billy e pegar algumas das roupas de Jacob para que os meninos pudessem fazer isso parecer menos ridículo do que eles teriam estando embrulhados em toalhas). Eu prometi a Jacob enquanto ele passava que eu substituiria qualquer um dos seus pertences que foram arruinados.**

**Ao todo, ativei vinte e seis lobos, quatorze do sexo feminino, doze do sexo masculino. (Embry acabou por ser um, apesar de tudo, levando a fofocas consideráveis pontuadas por ocasionais interrupções de sentenças induzidas por fofeações sobre quem seu pai poderia ser.) Era depois de escurecer quando o último foi trazido. Rachel tinha uma lista de mais nove pessoas, incluindo Becky, que não vivia na reserva, mas ainda estava abaixo do limiar de 25 anos e poderia ter o gene.**

**"Temos certeza de que o limiar é verdadeiro?" Eu perguntei quando ela me deu essa lista. "Quero dizer, algumas das outras histórias não eram verdadeiras. Toda garota que tentamos foi capaz de ativar, e isso não deveria acontecer de jeito nenhum."**

**"Eu não tenho certeza", ela admitiu. "Eu acho que eu poderia trazer o papai aqui e ver se você pode levá-lo a se transformar em um lobo. Ele já sabe tudo." **

**"Eu acho que você poderia perguntar", eu disse duvidosamente. Eu tinha concordado em deixar isso para Rachel, e eu tinha apenas algumas objeções fracas em tentar ativar Billy. Ele não estaria exatamente pior se sua forma de lobo também fosse desabilitada; o fato de que eu tinha algum problema em me relacionar com ele pessoalmente não se tornaria significativamente mais problemático se ele fosse parte do bando. "Você se importaria de esperar até amanhã? Eu quero ligar para meu marido, e caçar, e comprar passagens de avião para todas essas pessoas." Acenei a lista de Quileutes ausentes.**

**"Sim, claro, poderíamos usar um descanso de qualquer maneira", disse Rachel. "Eu vou pedir para papai amanhã. Divirta-se, uh, caçando." Ela fez uma pausa. "O que você costuma comer?" **

**"Eu pessoalmente? Baleias assassinas, quando são fáceis de achar", eu disse a ela. **

**"Certo, ensaque uma baleia saborosa, mas tenha moderação, porque você é o que você come", ela riu. "Vejo você na parte da manhã. Eu vou ficar fora durante a noite - eu não quero ninguém quebrando a mobília mudando de fase no meio da noite, caso isso aconteça, então estamos acampando. Você pode querer evitar o desfiladeiro. Sam, Nina e Paul estão tendo alguns problemas extra para conseguirem se segurar e não me surpreenderia se um deles fosse pela sua garganta."**

**"Tradicionalmente, sou eu quem vai pela a garganta." **

**Ela riu. Ela parecia muito melhor desde que o bando havia deixado de ser um ato solo - ela estava praticamente irradiando saúde e energia, e aquele calor excessivo parecia mais um brilho do que uma febre quando acompanhava o sorriso. "Tudo bem", ela disse, "eu vou afofar e ir para a cama. Ainda amo essa palavra, a propósito." Ela saiu de suas roupas, com segurança longe dos olhos de seus companheiros de matilha, e (deliberadamente) adotou sua forma de pelo branco. Eu a assisti galopar pela noite.**


	19. Capítulo 18: Clearwater

Capítulo 18: Clearwater

**O litoral não era longe de La Push. Deixando itens, como meu celular, que seriam prejudicado pela água salgada em terra, mergulhei na água e procurei o almoço. Eu não encontrei nenhuma baleia assassina, então bebi uma foca do porto. Não foi tão bom, mas me encheu. Quando saí da água, liguei para Edward, disse a ele que esperava ficar longe de Québec por pelo menos mais alguns dias, mas que ele não deveria se preocupar, e perguntei por Gianna. **

**"Ela está bem", disse ele pesadamente, "ou pelo menos - bem, ****_Gianna_**** está bem, mas preocupada com o irmão dela. A morfina não fez o que pensávamos. Não muito tempo depois que você decolou, ele começou a gritar. Carlisle quebrou a coluna dele mas ele está curado agora, e ele foi capaz de dizer que a morfina não ajudou - que ela interagiu com o veneno de alguma forma, e o paralisou em vez de realmente entorpecer a dor. Você pode imaginar como Gianna estava horrorizada, e Carlisle decidiu para começar a manter o material necessário à mão o tempo todo, para que possamos fazê-lo da maneira que fizemos com você todas as vezes no futuro, mesmo sem aviso prévio."**

**Eu respirei ar do mar através dos meus dentes. "****_Eeesh._**** Sim, bom plano. Ilario está quase pronto agora?" **

**"Sim", disse Edward. "Quase. Eles me manterão informado - pedi a eles que ligassem para o meu telefone em vez do seu quando possível e que assumissem que sua operadora tem uma recepção irregular aqui. Pelo menos, acho que foi o que eles supuseram - não posso ter certeza de tão longe. Gianna foi informada que você prefere, apesar de seu controle, não estar perto de humanos quando não precisa e está caçando a maior parte do tempo, então ela não vai deixar nada escapar. Alice tentou ligar para você uma vez e me disse que seu poder está se desenvolvendo de uma maneira interessante e inconveniente", ele contou, com alguma alegria. **

**Ele não pedira nada sobre onde eu estava, pelo que fiquei grata. Tinha começado a me desgastar ficar longe dele por tanto tempo. Ele provavelmente poderia ouvir o mar através do telefone, mas ele poderia ter pedido mais precisão sobre minha localização - ou meu projeto, ou se eu estava com alguém, ou no que eu vinha usando meu cartão de crédito preto brilhante ultimamente - e eu não teria sido capaz de resistir a contar a ele. ****_Doía_**** que eu não poderia compartilhar tudo com segurança. Uma sensação de coceira, de que eu devo estar sendo muito paranoica, que ****_nenhum_**** perigo era tão grande que isso deveria me impedir de contar tudo a Edward, crescia em minha mente. Apenas a noção de que a própria segurança de Edward poderia estar em risco se Aro se apossasse da informação errada me deixava segurar minha língua. **

**"Eu voltarei assim que puder", prometi a ele, sem me referir à substância de suas declarações. "Eu te amo, sabia." **

**"Eu te amo", ele murmurou no telefone.**

**"Você nunca diz 'também'", observei. "Por que não?" **

**"Eu adquiri o hábito quando você era humana", ele disse. "Se eu dissesse 'também', faria parecer que meu amor e o seu eram comparáveis, quando eu estava bastante convencido de que você não poderia me amar tanto quanto eu amava você." **

**"Isso é ... muito bobo, mas provavelmente não é impreciso", eu disse. "Os humanos não têm muito espaço em suas cabeças. Eu te amo mais agora do que eu amava antes." **

**Eu ouvi um sorriso na voz de Edward quando ele disse: "Você quer que eu comece a dizer 'também' agora, então?"**

**"Não, não, é fofo assim."**

**"Muito bem", ele riu. "Quando você voltar e quando Ilario estiver pronto para estar na mesma casa que Gianna, o que você quer fazer a seguir?" **

**"Eu gostaria de conhecer os Denalis em breve", eu disse. "Eles não vieram ao nosso casamento, e eles são da família estendida, não são?" **

**"Nós tendemos a considerá-los assim", Edward reconheceu. "Tenho certeza que eles ficariam felizes em nos visitar." **

**"Ótimo. Mas não marque nada ainda. Eu não tenho um calendário firme."**

**"Claro, Bella." Eu me senti tão ****_acomodada_****. Eu disse a Aro que meu coven não girava em torno de mim, mas de alguma forma, desde que eu entrei em sua esfera de atenção, ****_tinha sido assim_****. Bella pediu para ver vampiros fazendo truques; Bella quer que a gente faça uma cirurgia de extração de óvulos nela; Bella tem sido alvo de um rastreador imparável; Bella precisa ser pega na Itália; Bella tornou necessário que nos mudemos para a Noruega; Bella está virando; Bella é uma recém-nascida; Bella é um floco de neve especial; Bella precisa de um teste humano; Bella vai se casar; Bella precisa de uma ilha privada do Atlântico Sul para a lua de mel; Bella quer resgatar uma humana que conheceu uma vez; Bella quer ajudar o irmão da humana; e agora Bella está andando por aí sem contar a ninguém o que ela está aprontando ... **

**Eu esperava que alguém da minha família quisesse que eu lhes fizesse um favor em breve. Idealmente quando eu não estava até o meu pescoço em coisas de lobisomem, e capaz de ajudar. **

**"E então podemos procurar na América do Sul por meio vampiros", eu disse a Edward – por ele, pelo menos, eu poderia fazer ****_alguma coisa_****. Ele parecia gostar da ideia de ter filhos que eram realmente ****_nossos_**** \- e eu também, se pudéssemos esperar que Gianna sobrevivesse. Valeu a pena rondar pela Bacia Amazônica ou por onde mais as pistas nos levassem. **

**"O que você quiser, amor", Edward murmurou.**

**Eu não tinha mais nada que eu precisava fazer até que o horário comercial me permitisse reservar bilhetes aéreos para Quileutes inativos por telefone.**

**Eu mantive Edward no telefone por um longo tempo.**

* * *

**Eu não tinha conseguido marcar um ponto no qual Rachel pudesse me encontrar, então fiquei na praia, esperando que ela pudesse seguir meu cheiro. Caso contrário, ela seria capaz de descobrir o meu número de telefone, como eu a chamei para convidá-la para almoçar. **

**Nenhum telefonema se mostrou necessário. Rachel, ladeada por seis de sua matilha em um V com três de cada lado, me encontrou. Eles caminharam juntos em um movimento coordenado, cauteloso mas confiante; Rachel, Seth e a garota que eu reconheci quando Marilyn estavam sorrindo, mas os outros estavam sérios e com cara de pedra. "Ei, Bella", disse Rachel. "Eu e estes seis somos a melhor aposta para convencer as pessoas da lista que lhe dei para aparecerem na reserva em breve. Ah, e se você quiser jogar dinheiro em um problema, seria útil se você puder pedir umas trinta pizzas variadas e mandar entregá-las no pai - Jake e Embry têm um controle suficiente para transportá-los até o barranco. Todos estão morrendo de fome." O estômago de Seth rosnou, reforçando sua declaração. **

**"Claro. Vou levar alguém para fazer compras de supermercado mais tarde para uma solução a longo prazo para o apetite repentino de lobisomem, também, se você quiser", eu disse agradavelmente. "Como faremos quanto as passagens de avião?" **

**"Temos quatro celulares entre nós - Seth, Brady e Lynnie não têm o seu próprio - então vamos ligar para o nosso pessoal e informá-la de que aeroporto e a que horas comprar os ingressos para as pessoas que forem convencidas", disse ela.**

**"Parece bom." O mini-bando se dispersou um pouco, para que eles não falassem um sobre o outro; Eu podia ouvir as vozes do outro lado enquanto lobisomens tropeçavam em pedidos de visitas e prevaricações casuais sobre ganhar ingressos em concursos imaginários. Eu pedi pizza. Foi um pouco complicado convencer o sujeito que respondeu ao telefone que sim, eu disse trinta, sim, eu ****_quis dizer_**** trinta, sim, o número que era representado por um três seguido por um zero. Seth estava esperando que alguém lhe emprestasse um telefone e me ouviu tentar colocar minha ordem em massa com uma expressão de diversão. Acabei conseguindo que o cara da pizza aceitasse o número do meu cartão de crédito e concordasse em trazer trinta pizzas para a casa de Billy, embora ele dissesse que haveria uma espera. **

**"Como você tem tanto dinheiro?" Seth perguntou. **

**"Eu me casei com uma família de vampiros com boas estratégias de investimento como tenha 'centenas de anos de idade' ou 'consiga ver o futuro'", eu disse a ele.**

**"É bom ser um vampiro?" ele perguntou. **

**"Eu amo isso", eu disse. "A transformação não é divertida, no entanto. Vocês têm muito mais facilidade." **

**"Obrigado por ajudar", ele disse sério. "Aqueles Volturkeys soam muito ruins." **

**"Eu não gosto muito deles", eu concordei. "Eles foram úteis para mim uma vez, e alguma lei sobre os vampiros é melhor do que nenhuma, mas acho que podemos fazer melhor." **

**"Você é uma boa vampira", Seth me informou, como se ele realmente achasse que eu poderia precisar ser tranquilizada neste ponto. Talvez ele tivesse sido exposto a cultura popular demais em que a imortalidade era algo para ser angustiada. **

**"Obrigada, Seth", eu disse.**

**"De nada!" ele disse, e então Rachel terminou de convencer Becky a voar e entregou o telefone ao Seth. **

**"Então eu estou supondo que ela vai sair de Honolulu?" Eu perguntei a Rachel. "Eu não estava prestando muita atenção na conversa. Qual é o nome de casada dela? Quando devo reservar o voo?" **

**"Ela e o marido estão chegando", disse Rachel. "Rebecca e Caleb Euta. Eu disse a ela que ganhei uma pequena loteria e posso cobrir seus salários perdidos se ela tirar alguns dias de folga - nós podemos realmente ter que prometer esse tipo de coisa para algumas pessoas, espero que esteja tudo bem. E reserve para as três da tarde, hoje ou o mais cedo possível." **

**"Eu nem preciso ****_alertar_**** Alice a menos que eu queira um milhão de dólares de repente", assegurei a Rachel. "Eu posso cobrir os salários perdidos. Posso colocar as pessoas em hotéis. Posso comprar trinta pizzas para você todos os dias." **

**"Ok, bom", ela disse. "Pizza está a caminho?" Eu balancei a cabeça. "Também é bom. Eu poderia comer um cavalo." **

**"Eu tenho certeza que se algum estivesse por perto, você poderia derrubá-lo, e provavelmente digeri-lo muito bem na forma de lobo também", eu indiquei. "Embora seja mais provável que você encontre cervos ou outra coisa em vez de um cavalo." **

**"Ponto. Ainda, uma coisa de mudança de vida de cada vez. Eu não quero aprender a me transformar em um lobo e depois começar a comer carne crua menos de vinte e quatro horas depois."**

**"Justo. Vou reservar o voo de Becky." Liguei para algumas companhias aéreas e acabei encontrando uma que daria a Becky e Caleb os dois lugares em um próximo voo em curto prazo. Estranhamente, eu não tive que dar uma sobretaxa - eu suponho que se eles tivessem lugares vazios tão perto antes da decolagem, eles fariam esforços consideráveis para voar com aqueles assentos cheios e barato em vez de vazios. **

**Quando terminei com aquilo, mais dois lobisomens haviam terminado e precisavam que eu comprasse voos da Flórida e de Ohio. Fiz isso, notando entre telefonemas que Marilyn estava tendo dificuldade em convencer sua pessoa - aparentemente um primo mais velho - a concordar em visitar de repente. Eu terminei a terceira reserva da companhia aérea e chamei a atenção da garota. "Posso ajudar?" Eu falei para ela. **

**"Espere", ela disse ao primo, e ela colocou a mão no telefone. "A namorada dele está em apuros com a Imigração e ele não vai sair da cidade. Eu não acho que você consiga consertar isso." **

**"Bem, não sei até eu tentar", eu disse. "Onde eles estão localizados?" **

**"Albuquerque", disse ela. Eu perguntei a ela por mais detalhes, mentalmente esquadrinhando a lista de contatos lícitos e ilícitos que Edward tinha me dado. Não havia nenhum local no Novo México - muito ensolarado; nós nunca viveríamos lá se pudéssemos ajudar e quiséssemos sair durante o dia. Eu provavelmente poderia ter conseguido que as autoridades deixassem a garota sozinha, se eu tivesse tentado a aplicação da lei federal, mas pensei que seria potencialmente conspícuo, dependendo de quão atento os Volturi fossem. **

**"Eu acho que posso fazer uma viagem separada para visitá-lo", eu disse. "Mas então ele estaria ativando enquanto sozinho ... você sabe se sua telepatia tem um limite de alcance?" Marilyn sacudiu a cabeça solenemente. **

**Eu rosnei para mim mesma, o que causou Marilyn a transformar. Ela choramingou, irritada; Rachel trouxe algumas roupas e, quando notou o lobo loiro roseado, ela acenou para trás de uma pedra e deixou as roupas lá. **

**Peguei o telefone de Marilyn e entreguei a Rachel. "Desculpe", ela disse ao ausente Quileute, "Marilyn teve que correr de repente - ela pode ligar de volta mais tarde." Ela fechou o telefone e colocou no bolso. "Não rosne", ela me disse. "Até eu pulei um pouco quando a ouvi. Estamos todos ****_conseguindo_**** anular a coisa toda de 'você cheira a cianureto e flores de hortelã malignas', mas facilite para nós, por favor." **

**"Desculpa."**

**Rachel acenou com a mão, não particularmente chateada, e seguiu em frente. "Se não conseguirmos que esse cara apareça, não podemos fazer esse cara aparecer. Você pode pegá-lo na próxima onda quando mais pessoas tiverem idade suficiente. Embora se você quisesse ficar por perto até a situação de namorada dele ser resolvida ..." **

**"Não temos ideia de quanto tempo isso vai demorar. Talvez eu deva deixar uma garrafa de veneno para você ou algo assim. Se qualquer coisa além de um verdadeiro vampiro vivo provocar uma transição, deve ser isso. Mas tenha cuidado com ele. Se entrar na corrente sanguínea de um ser humano normal faz com que ele se transforme - eu não tenho ideia do que isso faria com um de vocês. E ele precisa de um recipiente de vidro. Ele vai comer quase qualquer outra coisa."**

**"O que fazemos com isso?"**

**"Cheirar pode fazer o truque por si só, embora provavelmente lentamente - é pelo menos noventa por cento do por que você acha que eu cheiro mal, eu aposto. Se isso falhar, uma gota dele na pele ****_intacta_**** pode ser seguro - mas eu quero experimentar na unha do dedo pequeno de alguém, primeiro, para que ela possa ser cortada rapidamente se eu estiver errada."**

**"Ok. Vou mandar alguém trazer uma garrafa de vidro para você. Teremos cuidado", disse ela.**

* * *

**O primo de Marilyn era a única pessoa que absolutamente não podia ser persuadida a visitar La Push. Eu comprei o resto das passagens de avião, e então simplesmente entreguei a Rachel todo o dinheiro que eu tinha na minha carteira para que ela não precisasse pedir compras menores para mim. **

**O bando devorou suas trinta pizzas, e eu fui mandada para uma mercearia (sozinha, para evitar que um lobisomem mudasse no meio da loja) comprar comida simples em grandes quantidades que poderiam ser armazenadas sem problemas no desfiladeiro e não precisavam para ser cozidos. Fui longe nessa viagem, para reduzir o risco de ser reconhecida, e comprei toda a loja de batatas fritas, doces, sucos, bebidas energéticas e engarrafadas, lanches Hostess e similares embalados, bem como algumas frutas e pão. "Darei uma grande festa", eu disse ao funcionário, quando ele me olhou perplexo. Eu ainda tinha o reboque de cavalo preso ao meu carro, o que tornava muito mais fácil carregar tudo. **

**Eu dirigi cautelosamente para La Push, mas ninguém parecia estar por perto, então arrisquei desamarrar o trailer e arrastá-lo para a floresta com as mãos, em vez de tentar atravessar as árvores. Jacob e seu amigo Embry estavam esperando em minha rocha para serem carragadores de comida mais uma vez, e, embora eles não mudassem de fase enquanto eu passava os sacos de comida, eles também não pareciam gostar de estar perto de mim. Eu não arrisquei agravá-los tentando iniciar uma conversa. **

**Eu sai na minha rocha, esperando. Rachel me trouxe uma garrafa de limonada lavada e eu comecei a coletar veneno. Eu era capaz de exercer algum controle sobre a quantidade que eu gerava - concentrando-me apenas nas memórias de certos cheiros. Não demorou muito para tê-lo meio cheio. **

**Mais tarde, Rachel se apareceu novamente. "Jacob pensa e, pensando bem, eu concordo que o pai não gostaria de ser a primeira pessoa mais velha a tentar se ativar. Leah e Seth se ofereceram para perguntar a seu pai e agora estão conversando com ele." **

**"Tudo bem", eu disse.**

**"Eu quero ver como isso funciona, então eu vou ficar por aqui se você não se importar."**

**Eu cuspi mais veneno entre os meus dentes na garrafa de limonada. "Eu não me importo se você não se importar. Cianeto e flores de hortelã malvadas, entretanto." **

**"Sim. Isso parece incomodar alguns de nós mais do que os outros. Seth mal pensa em tudo - e sua irmã está do outro lado do espectro. Eu sou medíocre, parece. O que nós cheiramos a você?" Ela se sentou a poucos metros de onde eu estava. **

**"Como lobos", eu disse. "Mas não de um jeito prazeroso." **

**"Você já ****_comeu_**** um lobo - um normal?"**

**"Sim, mas eu não gostei do sabor. Os javalis são melhores. E as baleias assassinas são as melhores. Mas os gostos variam. Meu marido prefere os leões da montanha."**

**"Isso tudo é muito selvagem", observou Rachel, cruzando e recruzando as pernas até encontrar uma posição confortável no chão da floresta. "Eu não acho que eu ficaria muito surpresa agora se eu acordasse no hospital em Spokane e descobrisse que machuquei minha cabeça e estava tendo sonhos realmente estranhos." **

**"Eu pensei que você estava se divertindo com isso agora que você tem uma companhia de lobos?"**

**"Não me entenda mal, há bons pedaços, e eu não quero ser pega em meu sono por um vampiro malvado italiano que quer ter certeza de que minha família pare de existir, então estou feliz que você tenha aparecido - mas É tão ****_louco._**** Eu sou Alpha em um bando de vinte e sete - e eu posso ****_magicamente me impor_**** se eu quiser, eu descobri isso realmente cedo nesta manhã Paul e Sam entraram em uma briga enquanto eles e eu éramos todos lobos e eu pensamos neles para parar e ****_eles pararam assim_**** \- eu tenho algum tipo de mojo de super comandante acontecendo, eu pude ouvir a ordem ecoando engraçado em todas as nossas cabeças. Eles estavam na metade do caminho para mim antes de eu lhes dizer para ****_pararem com isso_****."**

**"Uau, uau", eu disse. "...Com grandes poderes vem grandes responsabilidades?" **

**Rachel bufou. "Sim. Eu vou ter que ser super cuidadosa ao usar isso. Eu não sei ainda se funciona fora da forma de lobo. Mas mesmo que não seja – ****_pelo _****_corvo sagrado,_**** Bella, ****_eu pessoalmente tenho poderes de controle mental sobre um pequeno exército de quase trinta lobisomens telepáticos_****. Estou cambaleando só um ****_pouquinho_****." **

**"Seu poder é mais interessante que o meu", eu me ofereci. "Eu nem sequer decido se devo usá-lo." **

**"Hã?"**

**"Oh, alguns humanos - os regulares - têm um pouco de magia", eu disse, beliscando o ar para indicar a quantidade. "Diferentes poderes que fazem coisas aleatórias. Esses são chamadas de bruxas. Eu era uma. Virar deveria intensificar tudo, especialmente feitiçaria, mas até agora meu poder é o mesmo de sempre. Sou imune a outros poderes - meu do marido, e os mestres Volturi, e alguns de seus guardas". **

**"Estranho. É o mesmo com sua irmã psíquica?"**

**"Sim, ela é uma bruxa também, e assim é o marido dela - ele é como um empata. Meus sogros e meu outro irmão e irmã são apenas seus vampiros vegetarianos chato, comum e não-mágicos."**

**"Bella, não sei se você percebeu, mas você tem uma família estranha", comentou Rachel.**

**"Sim", eu ri. "Oh, eu ouço Leah e Seth trazendo o pai deles." Eu escutei. "Hum ... Parece que eles estão brigando." **

**Rachel se sentou empertigada. "Lutando? Eles estão tendo uma briga com o Sr. Clearwater?" **

**"Leah sim, soa como -" Antes que eu pudesse terminar a frase, Rachel tinha saltado para seus pés e faseado após meio passo para mergulhar na floresta na direção do pai e filha discutindo.**

* * *

**Eu não segui. Eu tinha uma ideia do que a preocupava - ela achava que o Sr. Clearwater iria irritar Leah a ponto de ela se desvanecer e possivelmente machucá-lo, e queria estar em cena para evitar isso. Minha presença não tornaria mais fácil manter Leah em sua pele, e se ela machucasse seu pai, eu ainda não sabia como eu faria em torno de sangue humano fresco. **

**E então eu escutei.**

**Rachel estava dando passos longos e rápidos. A voz do Sr. Clearwater estava dizendo: "Minha jovem, agora você me ouça, se você -" **

**Leah o interrompeu: "Não, você me escute! Eu posso ir onde quiser! Não preciso da sua permissão para respirar!"**

**"Seu irmão tem apenas treze anos! Você não pode simplesmente levá-lo para acampar durante a noite sem me dizer onde você vai estar! Você tem alguma ideia de como eu estava frenético esta manhã? Sua mãe pensou que eu teria um ataque cardíaco, ela estava doente de preocupação também - "**

**"Seth está bem! Olha, ele está inteiro!" O garoto inteiro estava fazendo protestos silenciosos, sem palavras, tentando acalmar sua família. "Você costumava confiar em mim com ele - você simplesmente não gosta que Sam estava com -" **

**"E tem outra coisa! Você é jovem demais para ser noiva ..."**

**E havia um ****_chumaço_**** macio e felpudo**

**E um grunhido furioso -**

**E gritos.**

**Mr. Clearwater estava uivando de dor. Ouvi o som de Seth, e então mal consegui decifrar os sons - três vozes latindo, um ou dois lobos atacando um terceiro, mandíbulas estalando e gritos altos. **

**Os gritos do homem estavam enfraquecendo rapidamente.**

**Peguei minha garrafa de limonada, respirei fundo e corri.**

* * *

**Demorei apenas alguns segundos para alcançá-los. Quando cheguei lá, Rachel tinha Leah imobilizada; Leah era um lobo menor, meio cinza, encolhendo-se sob presumível castigo mental da sua Alfa. Seth estava em sua própria forma de lobo de pele arenosa, não muito longe delas, levantando e baixando a pata dianteira em intervalos irregulares, como se quisesse correr para algum lugar, mas não conseguia entender exatamente onde. E um pouco além dele estava seu pai. **

**O Sr. Clearwater era uma bagunça absoluta. Percebi quando olhei para ele que quando Rachel me golpeara, ela tinha se ****_contido_****: eu era mais forte do que um humano, claro, mas esse monte de carne mal respirando não tinha recebido um golpe no rosto, ele tinha sido ****_destruído_****. O sangue fluía em riachos longe de seu corpo. Eu com muito, muito cuidado, não inalei. **

**Seu coração ainda estava batendo, fraco e de forma irregular.**

**"O hospital está a vinte minutos de distância, se você correr", eu disse. "Ele não vai chegar tão longe." E então, conservando o ar, levantei a garrafa de veneno. "Única opção." **

**Seth choramingou. Leah esticou o pescoço da posição de bruços para ver o que eu estava segurando e gritou, mas não consegui discernir o significado. Rachel me encarou; Eu encontrei seu olhar, permanecendo bastante parada. "Ele vai morrer", eu disse suavemente. **

**O Sr. Clearwater fez um som borbulhante e Seth choramingou, agarrando-se ao chão. Rachel saiu de Leah, que rolou de frente, mas não ficou de pé, em vez disso inclinou a cabeça para o lobo branco. Houve uma pausa que durou por muito tempo. **

**Eu considerei, mas rejeitei, o plano de dizer que se eu começasse a transformá-lo e eles mudassem de ideia, eles sempre poderiam matá-lo mais tarde. Em vez disso, usei o último de meu ar para dizer: "Acho que posso salvá-lo. Mas cabe a você". **

**Rachel hesitou por mais meio segundo. O coração do Sr. Clearwater vacilou e eu fiz uma careta. Finalmente, sua grande cabeça branca mergulhou e subiu: um aceno de cabeça. **

**Eu estava ao lado do homem instantaneamente, encontrei uma grande ferida ao lado de seu coração e derramei o veneno. Seu coração bateu como se tivesse sido eletrocutado, e um de seus braços - aparentemente o único membro que ele ainda podia mover - se sacudiu freneticamente. Um agudo de dor gritou de sua boca. Eu teria quebrado a espinha dele, mas não sabia se ele poderia tomar muito mais castigo antes que mesmo o veneno não o salvasse - eu não sabia o que quebrar bem o suficiente para mirar com precisão. De qualquer forma, parecia que alguns de seus nervos já estavam cortados. **

**Eu não tinha mais fôlego. Eu varri uma faixa de detritos da floresta e arranhei a sujeira, em vez disso: ****_estou sem ar._****_Não posso arriscar sentir o cheiro do sangue dele._**

**Rachel leu a mensagem; Presumi que os outros pudessem ver em seus pensamentos o que eu havia escrito. Limpei as palavras com um passe da minha mão e escrevi: ****_Não é seguro para um vampiro recém-nascido estar perto de humanos._****_Eu preciso levá-lo para os amigos da minha família no Alasca._**** Rachel leu, assentiu e substituí a escrita várias vezes mais. ****_Levará três dias para virar e então ele será um vampiro._****_Ele já sabia sobre nós, como seu pai?_**

**Rachel pegou uma pata e oscilou em um movimento de "mais ou menos" ele provavelmente aprendeu todas as histórias, mas não acreditou nelas. ****_Vampiros que não esperavam virar, ou pelo menos saber que isso era possível, não são tão autocontrolados._****_Eu sou muito incomum._****_Ele provavelmente não será capaz de chegar perto dos humanos com segurança por pelo menos um ano._****_Nossos amigos têm serviço de telefone e acesso à Internet e você pode se manter em contato dessa maneira._****_Eu precisarei amarrá-lo e envolvê-lo em um cobertor para que ninguém o veja através das minhas janelas, porque ele tentará se debater e ele parecerá horrível._**

**Leah choramingou miseravelmente, e Rachel lançou-lhe um olhar; o lobo cinzento se agachou ainda mais no chão, as orelhas contra a cabeça em submissão, culpa ou ambos. Seth parecia ansioso. ****_É terrível, mas quando acabar, acabou - ele vai ficar bem_****, eu prometi por escrito. ****_Eu preciso de corda ou algo parecido, e um caminho que ninguém está olhando para o meu carro para que eu possa levá-lo para ele._**** Eu cuspi um bocado de veneno na garrafa vazia e coloquei no chão. ****_Vou deixar isso para vocês para que você possa ativar Becky e as outras pessoas de fora da cidade sem mim aqui._**

**Rachel assentiu. Eu não vi ninguém correndo para me pegar o que eu pedi, mas ela provavelmente enviou uma ordem mental para outro lobo ou dois. Eu escrevi, ****_cabe a você o que você diz a esposa dele, mas ele provavelmente vai querer entrar em contato com ela, o que será menos de um choque para ela, se ela souber._****_Me mande uma mensagem, não ligue, se você tiver que comunicar algo nos próximos três dias._****_Não vou querer respirar com ele no carro._****_Se o seu telefone não conseguir, compre um que possa;_****_Vou enviar mais dinheiro para você._**** Rachel assentiu novamente. ****_Há mais alguma coisa que eu preciso estar aqui antes de poder tirá-lo daqui?_**** Ela balançou a cabeça. **

**Eu cuidadosamente levantei o Sr. Clearwater do chão, colocando uma mão sobre sua boca para impedir que seus gemidos de dor fossem transportados para alguém que não sabia, e corri para o meu carro. Eu vi apenas lobisomens no meu caminho: Embry e Jacob de vigia e Marilyn esperando na porta do passageiro com um conveniente pedaço de corda e um edredom felpudo. Eu os tirei dela sem falar, amarrei os pulsos e tornozelos do Sr. Clearwater juntos atrás das costas, enrolei-o no cobertor e coloquei-o no banco de trás; Ele sangrou um pouco no banco, mas eu já podia ver suas feridas ficando mais rasas quando o veneno percorreu seu sistema. Eu bati a porta e entrei no banco do motorista. **

* * *

**Eu não tinha ideia de onde no Alasca eu encontraria Denali, nem onde em Denali vivia o coven. Eu mandei uma mensagem para Edward em busca de instruções (dizendo a ele para me direcionar de Seattle) enquanto eu me dirigia para o sudeste para percorrer o Puget Sound. Ele respondeu em parcelas, e perguntou se eu queria que ele avisasse a família Denali que eu estava a caminho; Eu disse que seria bom e disse a ele para também avisá-los que eu estava trazendo outro recém-nascido. **

**Edward disse que deixaria que os agentes de fronteira necessários soubessem que eu não deveria ser incomodada, através de canais adequadamente convincentes. Eu não tinha sequer pensado na dificuldade de conseguir passar um Mr. Clearwater meio-transformado para o Canadá e depois do Canadá para o Alasca e senti uma onda de gratidão pelo apoio de meu marido. **

**Ele também perguntou se eu queria que ele me encontrasse lá. ****_Gianna não pode ir,_**** eu escrevi de volta. ****_David tentaria comê-la._****_Você não deveria deixá-la desacompanhada._**** Ele respondeu com sua aquiescência e perguntou se havia mais alguma coisa que eu precisasse, o que não havia. ****_Eu te amo,_**** eu concluí minha última mensagem. Ele escreveu de volta em espécie, e então meu telefone entrou no meu bolso. **

**Eu tive que parar para completar o tanque depois de apenas quarenta milhas. Felizmente, o posto de gasolina estava sob nuvens pesadas e quase deserto. Fechei a porta atrás de mim o mais rápido que pude depois de sair e tomei algumas respirações de ar com cheiro de fumaça. Apenas o menor cheiro de sangue, de gotas secas agarradas às minhas mangas, onde eu peguei o Sr. Clearwater, aqueceu o ar: era tolerável. Enchi o tanque e esperei que o outro patrono do posto achasse que eu estava salpicada de tinta. Foi uma sorte que minha camisa fosse marrom-escura: parecia úmida, mas não necessariamente manchada de sangue. **

**Voltei para o carro e usei meu ar para falar com o Sr. Clearwater. "Eu sou Bella, filha de Charlie Swan", eu disse a ele. "Eu sou um vampiro. Você está se transformando em um. Seus filhos são lobisomens. Leah perdeu a paciência e machucou você. Essa era a única maneira de salvá-lo. Eu não posso falar muito porque se eu sentir o cheiro do seu sangue eu posso te machucar também." O Sr. Clearwater fez um barulho confuso, mas eu não tinha mais palavras. **

**Algumas horas depois, decidi tentar abrir a janela, enfiar a cabeça para fora e respirar fundo sem sangue. Funcionou. Com ar limpo em meus pulmões, eu disse: "Sr. Clearwater, eu estou levando você para o Alasca. Alguns vampiros amigos da minha família moram lá e eles cuidarão de você. Ser um novo vampiro é difícil, especialmente se você não está preparado para isso, e você precisará de ajuda." Eu enfiei a cabeça pela janela novamente e continuei falando. Eu dei a ele o resumo de como era ser vampiro e o informei sobre o status do bando de lobisomens. **

**Meu carro foi identificado pela fronteira quando eles leram a placa e eu continuei pela Columbia Britânica. Continuei conversando com o Sr. Clearwater com ar do lado de fora, tentando manter a mente dele longe da dor o máximo possível. "Por favor, não diga aos meus amigos que você é de uma tribo de lobisomens", eu disse a ele. "É mais seguro se eles não souberem." Expliquei Aro, depois repeti-me para o caso de ele não ter conseguido acompanhar toda a justificativa de sigilo durante a queimada. "Diga a eles que você é de Forks, que eu conheço você através de Charlie, que eu encontrei você em Seattle enquanto você estava trazendo seu filho de treze anos para a Space Needle - não lhes dê o nome de Seth a menos que você não possa evitar - e eu segui junto, que você foi atropelado por um carro, e que eu virei você para salvá-lo de seus ferimentos." **

**Demorou apenas dois dias para chegar a Fairbanks, e o Sr. Clearwater não se havia terminado a transformação. Eu não queria que David o matasse, então ao invés de continuar diretamente para a casa do coven, estacionei na beira do Parque Nacional Denali para esperar. **

**Ninguém era capaz de nos interromper, então eu desembrulhei o cobertor e desamarrei as cordas dele. Seus olhos estavam fechados com força. Suas roupas ainda estavam rasgadas e cobertas de sangue, mas suas feridas estavam todas curadas, nem mesmo rosadas. A cor era principalmente drenada de sua pele - melanina se dissolvendo, sangue se convertendo em combustível de vampiro. Ele era um pouco ecru, isso era tudo. Eu puxei para cima uma lembrança enevoada do tom de oliva da pele de Laurent, e me perguntei se a cor branca era porque o Sr. Clearwater não tinha acabado de virar ou porque ele era nativo americano. Eu parecia completamente branqueada, mas comecei pálida e caucasiana. **

**Pelas minhas estimativas, o Sr. Clearwater estava com quarenta e tantos anos ou cinquenta e poucos anos, mas a transformação estava reorganizando suas feições e suavizando sua aparência: reverteu pelo menos uma década da sua idade aparente, um efeito que eu não havia notado tanto com vampiros que tinham sido transformados jovens ou em idades desconhecidas. Eu realmente podia vê-lo se tornando mais simétrico. Um filme de lapso de tempo de seu rosto teria mostrado o nariz se inclinando para fora de sua curvatura, seu olho esquerdo flutuando para o sul para combinar com o direito, franzidos e linhas em sua pele desaparecendo na maciez da pele circundante. **

**Ocorreu-me que não me lembrava do primeiro nome. Ele era um dos amigos de Charlie, e eu tinha que ter ouvido isso antes, mas eu sempre me referia a ele como "Sr. Clearwater" por escrito e não conseguia evocar uma memória humana de saber seu nome completo. Presumivelmente, isso não seria algo que ele esqueceria, e ele poderia me dizer quando terminasse. **

**Ele estava surpreendentemente quieto. Eu gritei mais do que ele mesmo com minha consciência abreviada. Ele não falou também. Apenas ocasionalmente choramingou. **

**Eu ainda podia ouvir seu coração batendo, então ele não estava morto e não precisava morrer. Eu esperei, não respirando. **

* * *

**Quando amanheceu no último dia da transformação de Clearwater, recebi uma série de textos de Rachel: todos os lobisomens distantes, exceto o primo de Marilyn, haviam chegado e gotas de veneno em pele intacta "doeram um pouco, mas não os machucou e agora eles estão todos peludos". Ela relatou que Becky era preta, "como Sam - até agora eu sou a única branca, embora Nina seja amarela pálida". **

**As gêmeas não pareciam compartilhar o poder do Alfa. Ficou com Rachel. Elas estavam pensando em tentar de alguma forma deliberadamente dividir o badno em dois, de modo a torná-lo mais gerenciável. O marido de Becky, Caleb, foi introduzido ao segredo com um pouco de espanto, mas desde que eu estava disposta a cobrir os salários perdidos, seus principais protestos sobre permanecer em La Push por um tempo envolviam as oportunidades inferiores de surfe, que ninguém, mesmo Becky, levou muito a sério. (Ela tinha que confirmar que estava tudo bem para mim se eu tivesse que continuar cobrindo o dinheiro de sua instrução de surfe por um tempo maior do que o esperado caso ele perdesse clientes.) **

**Sue Clearwater, a mãe de Leah e Seth, soube da situação do marido e estava reagindo como se ele tivesse morrido - o que não era bom para uma feliz reunião posterior.**

**Ocorreu-me a perguntar se havia alguma razão para que o Sr. Clearwater, como um vampiro, descobrisse que sua esposa também era sua companheira sobrenatural. Não parecia haver nenhuma razão forte para isso. Era apenas caridade supor que eles se amavam, mas seria de uma maneira inteiramente humana - e eu sabia que as coisas humanas se dissolviam rapidamente quando a mente era bombardeada por alguns segundos de uma sensação ultra-clara de vampiro. Eu sabia que o amor humano poderia evaporar sob pressões menores do que isso e poderia ocorrer mais de uma vez na vida. **

**Nenhum dos Clearwaters mais velhos tinha, até onde eu sabia, a beleza incomum ou feitiçaria que parecia se correlacionar com o fato de ser transformado sob o modo tradicional. Isso significava que, se a minha hipótese sobre o que criava os laços de acasalamento vampírico estivesse no caminho certo, seria extremamente improvável que o Sr. Clearwater fosse atraído para a Sra. Clearwater do jeito que Edward tinha sido atraído por mim. **

**Fiquei meio tentada a dizer a mim mesma: "Mas se Sue realmente o ama, ela simplesmente ficará feliz por ele estar vivo!" Mas de acordo com Rachel, ela estava agindo como se ele ****_não estivesse_****, como se um batimento cardíaco ou estar acima da temperatura ambiente fosse de alguma forma mais importante do que a capacidade de se movimentar, pensar e falar. E mesmo assim, mesmo que ela estivesse disposta a considerar seu marido vampiro uma criatura viva, era muito comum que o amor verdadeiro não fosse tão abnegado quanto o da ficção. **

**Até mesmo Edward, a sinceridade de cuja afeição eu não tinha motivo algum para duvidar, tinha sido levado ao que era, no reflexo, um comportamento bastante precipitado para estar ao redor do meu eu humano. Se Alice simplesmente tivesse me salvado da van errante de Tyler e depois evaporado da minha vida com sua família, então eu, intocado pela emoção magicamente aprimorada, poderia ter terminado o ensino médio, ido para a faculdade, casado com algum humano arbitrário quando eu estava em uma idade mais agradável aos meus pais - talvez sem sequer lembrar que Edward existia. Eu poderia ter sido feliz, do jeito que os humanos poderiam ser felizes. Mas Edward queria estar comigo, não podia entrar em pânico com a noção de que eu poderia continuar sem ele. E assim ele enfrentou o sangue da sua cantora, engolindo chamas a cada respiração pelo privilégio de falar comigo. **

**Tentei pensar na situação ao contrário e minha imaginação me falhou. Eu não podia imaginar Edward como um humano, rebelde e inconstante. Não podia imaginá-lo disposto e capaz de esquecer de mim. Durante todo o tempo em que o conheci, era tão essencial para a personalidade dele que eu era sua maior prioridade. Eu não sabia como construir uma imagem mental dele com algum outro motivo que o guiasse. Ele tinha sido humano, uma vez, passou muitos anos gerenciando razoavelmente bem sem que eu tivesse ****_nascido_****. Mas eu não consegui imaginar isso. E ele o enquadrava, quando falava daqueles tempos, como se sua vida antes de me conhecer tivesse sido apenas um período de espera prolongado e extraordinariamente elaborado. Como se eu fosse sua razão de existir em primeiro lugar, e eu acabei por tomar meu doce tempo chegando até ele. **

**Em algum lugar do mundo, eu esperava com tristeza, estava o motivo do Sr. Clearwater existir -**

**E ela provavelmente não era a Sue.**

**Eu só podia esperar que ele ainda amaria seus filhos do jeito que deveria. Eu tinha melhores esperanças para isso - eu não tinha parado de me importar com meus pais, afinal de contas. Eles não eram tão fortemente caracterizados em meus pensamentos, mas eu não achava que sua centralidade reduzida em minha vida precisava de mais explicações além da minha mudança internacional de residência, de várias viagens ao mundo e de um novo casamento. **

**Mas logo ficaria claro o que muda além do óbvio que eu havia pensado. O sol subia mais alto no céu. **

* * *

**O coração do Sr. Clearwater estava batendo mais rápido.**

**Eu abri todas as janelas do carro: o sangue dele secou há muito tempo, e não era tão interessante quanto um humano vivo, mas ainda era melhor pegar ar fresco no espaço fechado onde ele estava prestes a acordar.**

**Eu revisei o que Jasper tinha dito sobre o assunto de lidar com recém-nascidos. Não deixe que eles peguem seus braços ao seu redor, não vá pelos golpes óbvios, porque isso é tudo o que eles esperam, deixe seu próprio ímpeto arrancar um braço e eles estarão distraídos o suficiente pela dor que você pode prendê-los - **

**Eu também era recém-nascida e, portanto, teria alguma vantagem sobre a maioria das pessoas que disputavam, mas ter alguma estratégia raramente era errado.**

**O Sr. Clearwater se enrolou na posição fetal, movendo-se lentamente para agarrar seu coração, mas apenas um gemido silencioso traiu a dor envolvente no som. Por que ele não estava gritando? Era porque ele era velho, ele apenas tinha uma personalidade estoica, houve alguma interação com o gene lobisomem - **

**Seus olhos se abriram, brilhando em vermelho, e seu corpo se desdobrou e se impeliu, não uma janela aberta, mas a própria porta. Ele deixou um buraco irregular. A porta não se agarrou a ele, mas foi puxada de sua armação e caiu no chão; O Sr. Clearwater correu para a floresta. **

**Ele era, claro, veloz, mas ele não estava fazendo bom uso de sua força para obter a maior distância de cada passo. Eu o alcancei e mantive o ritmo ao invés de tentar enfrentá-lo e arriscar provocá-lo a lutar comigo. "Sr. Clearwater!" Eu gritei. "Ei!" **

**Ele olhou em volta, fazendo uma careta, e então olhou para frente novamente e continuou correndo.**

**"Sr. Clearwater, por favor, pare", eu disse. "Posso te ajudar." Ele não diminuiu a velocidade. "Pode haver humanos no parque, se você topar com um, você pode machucá-los", implorei. **

**Ele subiu em uma árvore e eu segui. "Você não pode fugir de mim", eu disse. "Se você não ficar quieto -" Ele se arremessou trinta pés para o próximo galho e eu continuei perseguindo ele. "****_Sr. Clearwater!_**** Pare!" Esse era o comportamento normal de um recém-nascido? Alguma coisa deu errado? Uma gota de limonada no veneno, uma reação ao gene lobisomem ...? **

**Quando ouvi o farfalhar não animal, não tive tempo de entrar mais em seu voo. Isso poderia ser um andarilho que ele poderia atravessar e matar. Eu me lancei diretamente para ele, derrubando-o do ar entre as árvores e o chão. Eu usei um galho para me afastar imediatamente após o impacto, não querendo desencadear qualquer instinto que ele pudesse ter para me agarrar e apertar. Eu caí no chão ao lado dele. **

**"Sr. Clearwater", comecei mais uma vez, e depois ele saiu novamente. Eu não tinha mais paciência: eu pulei para ele, empurrando o chão com todo o poder que eu tinha, e o enfrentei. Eu consegui colocar ****_meus_**** braços ao redor ****_dele_****, e embora eu não tivesse intenção de esmagá-lo em pó, eu poderia segurar mais do que com força suficiente para segurá-lo no lugar. Eu consegui dobrá-lo, seus joelhos até o queixo, para que eu pudesse evitar que ele me chutasse ou tentasse me empurrar. Ele não ia a lugar nenhum. "Sr. Clearwater", repeti. "Por favor, diga alguma coisa, então eu sei que não encontrei uma maneira de transformá-lo que de alguma forma ****_deixasse seu cérebro para trás_****." **

**Ele olhou para mim com olhos confusos e vermelhos. "... Bella?" ele sussurrou. Sua voz era uma versão mais suave e mais baixa do que eu ouvi castigando Leah. **

**"Essa sou eu. Como você se sente? Você está bem?" Eu perguntei encorajadoramente, relaxando um pouco o meu aperto enquanto ele mostrava um sinal de sanidade - e então ele se virou de repente, soltando seus ombros para longe de suas pernas como uma armadilha de urso para trás e catapultando-se para longe. Ele saiu correndo novamente, na direção do farfalhar. Eu não podia ****_sentir o cheiro _****de um ser humano, mas estávamos a favor do vento - eu o persegui, tentando dar a volta e levá-lo para o lado oposto. "EI!" Eu gritei a plenos pulmões, esperando que o caminhante ou quem quer que fosse me ouvisse: "Eu vi um ****_urso_****, se alguém pode me ouvir ****_corra_****, acho que está com fome!" Não que isso ajudasse um humano a fugir de um vampiro. ****_Eu deveria ter dirigido o resto do caminho para a casa dos Denalis assim que ouvi seu coração acelerar!_**** Eu me castiguei. Consegui circular até a esquerda do Sr. Clearwater e afastá-lo de onde eu ouvira o som. **

**Não foi até eu derrubá-lo novamente e estava lutando para levá-lo para outro abraço de urso sem ser privada de um membro que eu notei que o farfalhar estava nos ****_seguindo_****.**

**Muito rápido.**

**Senti uma mão me bater nas costas, não forte o suficiente para machucar, mas o suficiente para me dizer que não era uma mão humana, e vi faíscas brilhantes correndo sobre a pele do Sr. Clearwater. Ele convulsionou como se acertado por um taser, quebrando meu aperto, mas não fazendo mais nenhuma tentativa de correr. Ele se encolheu no chão e olhou para cima. Eu arrisquei tirar meus olhos dele para ver quem tinha se juntado a nós. **


	20. Capítulo 19: Denali

**Capítulo 19: Denali**

**"Como você está de pé?" perguntou a mulher vampira. Ela tinha olhos dourados - um dos Denalis então, não um nômade aleatório. Seu cabelo loiro platinado estava preso em um longo rabo de cavalo. **

**"É um prazer conhecê-la também. Eu sou Bella." Não recebi nenhuma descrição detalhada do coven dos Denali - lembrei-me de que havia três irmãs originais e um casal que se juntou a elas, e que Laurent acabara acasalando com uma irmã chamada Irina e depois havia David, mas não consegui determinar com quem das quatro possíveis mulheres estava falando. Não me lembrava de ter recebido um aviso sobre nenhuma bruxaria que o coven possuía. **

**Ela estendeu a mão e me cutucou no ombro, gentilmente; nada aconteceu. "Você é alguma coisa, Bella", ela me disse. "Eu pensei que era apenas o seu cérebro que estava seguramente fechado." **

**"E por quem eu tenho a honra de ser cutucada?" Eu perguntei irritadamente. **

**"Oh, desculpe. Eu sou Katrina, você pode me chamar de Kate. Este é seu recém-nascido?" ela perguntou, olhando para o Sr. Clearwater, ainda enrolado no chão e olhando para ela. **

**"Sim - o que você fez com ele?"**

**"Dei um choque nele. Eu estava tentando te pegar também, para ser honesta. Edward disse que você era especial, mas ele é seu companheiro, ele diria que você era especial se você tentasse pulverizar a cabeça dele. Não poderia ter certeza de que você não acabou em uma brigar como um novato normal com esse sujeito. O que há de errado com ele, afinal? Ele deveria estar acordado agora. Só posso nocautear as pessoas por um segundo."**

**"Eu não sei. Eu não posso nem dizer se é um comportamento normal de recém-nascido. Eu sou o único que eu já conheci, e Edward não estava apenas sendo um marido amoroso quando ele te contou sobre mim".**

**"Eu tive que acertar o David algumas vezes, mas ele se levanta de imediato", disse Kate.**

**Eu ainda não queria contar aos Denalis sobre os lobisomens, mas tinha muita credibilidade para reivindicar completa ignorância. "Eu não o mordi", eu disse. "Ele foi espancado bastante. Cuspi um pouco de veneno em uma garrafa e derramei em uma ferida. Isso causaria essa reação?" **

**Kate ****_ficou pensativa _****e olhou para o Sr. Clearwater. "Não tenho certeza. Nunca tentei dessa maneira. Mas você também não foi mordida, certo?" Eu assenti. "Talvez ele tenha algum senso de bruxa que você está bloqueando e tenha medo de você em particular?" ela sugeriu. "Ele se acalmou quando eu apareci." **

**Eu me afastei, sem reação perceptível do Sr. Clearwater - mas ele já havia parado de fugir na chegada de Kate. "Qual o nome dele?" ela me perguntou, inclinando a cabeça para olhar o vampiro agachado de um ângulo diferente. **

**"Sr. Clearwater", eu disse. "Ele é amigo do meu pai - eu provavelmente conhecia o primeiro nome dele antes, mas não consigo me lembrar agora. Encontrei-o em Seattle quando ele estava lá para levar seu filho para a Space Needle, e então ele fui atropelado por um carro e eu o virei - não achei que ele chegaria a um hospital." **

**"Sr. Clearwater", disse Kate com uma voz suave, "pode me dizer seu nome completo?"**

**"... eu sou ... Harry", ele disse, passando os olhos entre mim e Kate com cautela. "Harry Clearwater." **

**"Você pode me dizer por que fugiu de Bella, Harry?" perguntou Kate. **

**"Ela é ..." Ele claramente não tinha palavras para expressar qualquer conceito que estivesse usando. Ele decidiu: "Ela é ****_errada_****." Eu não protestei; Kate estava tendo muito mais sucesso ao obter frases claras dele do que eu. **

**"Eu sou errada?" perguntou Kate. Harry balançou a cabeça, embora não parecesse satisfeito com a resposta. "O que há de errado com Bella?" **

**"Não há nada lá", disse Harry. "Ela não é - uma ****_pessoa_****." **

**Kate franziu a testa. "Isso me parece algo de bruxa. Devemos levá-lo para casa e ver o que Eleazar faz dele." **

**"Por mim tudo bem", eu disse. "O que Eleazar faz?" **

**"Ele tem um meta-poder, como o seu. Ele pode dizer o que alguém faz sem precisar perguntar ou vê-lo", explicou Kate. "Talvez ele possa nos dizer por que Harry aqui acha que você é 'errada'." Ela ofereceu a mão a Harry, e ele a pegou e ficou de pé - não que fosse necessário, assumindo que ele era fisicamente normal, mas foi um gesto indicando que o pânico dele era só por mim e não algo fundamentalmente quebrado sobre como eu virei ele. **

* * *

**Kate levou eu e Harry pela floresta. Nós não corremos, apenas passeamos. "Então, por que você começou a gritar sobre um urso?" Kate me perguntou por cima do ombro. **

**"Eu ouvi você e pensei a princípio que você era um humano - eu não queria que Harry a encontrasse e te comesse."**

**"Atencioso de você." Ela nos levou a um aglomerado de três casas, todas feitas de pedra, mas de outro modo diferentes: uma enorme e obviamente antiga casa de pedra cinza, outra um pouco mais nova na cor bege e outra que poderia ter sido concluída na semana anterior em branco. Ela nos dirigiu para a segunda casa; meu palpite era que o clã original construíu a estrutura cinza, acrescentou uma nova casa para Eleazar e sua companheira quando eles chegaram e, há pouco tempo, construía a mansão branca para Irina e Laurent. **

**Um vampiro de cabelos escuros, cor de azeitona, estava sentado na sala da frente da casa bege, lendo um livro. Por um momento, me perguntei se ele era Laurent com um corte de cabelo, mas Kate o cumprimentou: "Eleazar", disse ela. "Bella e o recém-nascido, Harry Clearwater, estão aqui. Ele parece sentir algo estranho sobre Bella, e eu pensei que você poderia inspecioná-lo e ver o que poderia ser". **

**Eleazar largou o livro e olhou para Harry, franzindo a testa com concentração. Harry se remexeu desconfortavelmente e continuou olhando para mim, ainda nervoso, mas aparentemente Eleazar não compartilhava minha característica desconcertante. "Interessante", disse Eleazar depois de alguns segundos. "Não me surpreende que um escudo como Bella o bloqueie. Seu poder não é diferente do alcance de Edward; ele sente as pessoas. Se eu fosse ele, ficaria bastante alarmado ao ver um rosto sem presença detectável por trás dele. Isso me lembra o que Carlisle disse sobre seu conhecido Alistair, embora eu não o tenha inspecionado." **

**"Edward não surtou e fugiu quando percebeu que eu era inaudível", eu disse.**

**"Sim, bem, o poder de Edward funciona através do sentido da audição - ele não usa seus ouvidos, mas experimenta os pensamentos que capta como se fossem som". Isso eu sabia - Edward havia me dito que Carlisle havia notado sua leitura antes de Edward, porque Edward continuava respondendo aos pensamentos como se eles tivessem sido falados. "Harry coloca suas informações em outro nível - é sobre reconhecimento, não sensação. Como ver alguém familiar e identificá-lo." Harry assentiu enfaticamente, aparentemente achando a explicação de Eleazar satisfatória. **

**"A distância?" Eu perguntei, e Eleazar assentiu, ainda olhando fixamente para Harry - imaginei que era necessária concentração para que seu poder operasse. **

**"Talvez um alcance melhor que o de Edward. Mas pode ser diferente para vampiros e humanos", permitiu Eleazar. "Vários poderes são." **

**"Tudo bem. Harry, nós sabemos por que eu não pareço uma pessoa para você, mas isso é porque eu involuntariamente bloqueio coisas assim", eu disse apaziguando. "Por favor, não tenha medo de mim. Sou totalmente uma pessoa." Harry olhou para mim inquieto, mas assentiu. Eu me virei para Eleazar. "Você me chamou de 'escudo' - isso tem algum significado técnico especial? O que você está recebendo de mim?" **

**"Nada agora", disse Eleazar. "Assim que eu disse, você começou a me bloquear também." **

**"Eu não fiz de propósito", eu disse. "Eu não tenho controle nenhum - e esta é a primeira vez que eu ouvi falar disso. Edward não ouve pensamentos perdidos em terças-feiras alternadas ou algo assim". **

**"Meu poder exige concentração para funcionar com força total, e eu estava focando em Harry, não em você", disse Eleazar, enquanto Kate conduzia Harry para um passeio pela casa. "É possível que eu tenha atravessado seu escudo apenas com a forma indireta do meu senso, ou apenas porque eu estava pensando sobre como o poder de Harry se relaciona com o seu. Eu posso obter mais informações na próxima vez em que não estiver prestando atenção em você ou na próxima vez que eu assistir você se protegendo contra alguém que eu possa examinar normalmente. Informarei se isso acontecer. De qualquer forma, 'escudo' é uma classificação que os Volturi usam para descrever poderes defensivos." **

**Sentei-me em uma cadeira em frente a Eleazar e apoiei os cotovelos nos joelhos. "Eu sou imune a Kate", eu disse, "e Edward, Aro, Jane, Alec e, aparentemente, você e Harry. Mas não Jasper ou Alice. Eu pensei que tinha o padrão até Kate não poder me derrubar. Eu pude ****_ver_**** a corrente que ela estava gerando quando deu um tapa em Harry. Isso não é uma coisa mental. E a capacidade de Jasper de trabalhar em mim também me confunde." **

**"Não existem dois poderes iguais", disse Eleazar, "porque não existem duas bruxas que ****_pensam_**** da mesma maneira."**

**Eu pisquei. "Você está dizendo que penso no Taser de Kate como um fenômeno mental e não a empatia de Jasper?" **

**"Não necessariamente - não soa como você, pelo menos", respondeu ele. "Mas acho que Kate pensa em seu poder como operando no sistema nervoso em particular, que é elétrico; e Jasper sempre descreveu sua capacidade como relacionada a coisas como pulso, tensão muscular e níveis hormonais". **

**"Então você está dizendo que Jasper funciona em mim porque eu não penso mais em seu poder como mental mais do ****_que_**** ele pensa nele como físico, e vice-versa com Kate?"**

**"Algo assim", Eleazar concordou.**

**Possibilidades estavam borbulhando em minha mente. "Se eu conseguir me ensinar a pensar em Jasper como operando em um nível mental, eu poderia adicionar uma imunidade a ele?" Não mencionei a possibilidade análoga de Kate; mesmo que minha resistência a seus choques não fizesse ****_sentido_****, eu não tinha interesse em remover camadas de proteção, mesmo contra um aliado. Eu apenas teria que evitar pensar demais sobre o quão ****_absurdo_**** era considerar choques elétricos um poder mental. **

**"Eu imagino que você poderia, embora eu esteja em desvantagem tentando adivinhar como você pode se desenvolver", ele me disse ironicamente.**

**"Você pode me dar algumas dicas - gerais - sobre como as bruxas podem melhorar com o tempo?" Eu perguntei ansiosamente. Eu ****_gostei _****do meu poder - era essencial para o que estava fazendo - mas fiquei desapontado por não ter me transformado em vampiro e descobri que também podia me tornar invisível ou algo igualmente espetacular. Eu não tinha acordado ****_melhor_****. **

**"Kate costumava ser limitada em onde podia projetar sua corrente. Ela só podia irradiá-la das palmas das mãos. Ela expandiu essa área com a prática - o simples uso do poder. Ela adquiriu o hábito de mantê-lo ativo o tempo todo."**

**"O meu já está ativo o tempo todo", eu resmunguei.**

**"Refinei minha detecção muito lentamente - não através de exercícios contínuos, mas aprendendo a me concentrar nele. Foi mais difícil quando eu era um vampiro novo", continuou Eleazar "e estava mais distraído. Consegui reduzir o tempo que levo para inspecionar alguém."**

**Isso era mais promissor - ****_se_**** meu poder fosse controlável por um estado mental em que eu estava ****_o tempo todo_****, aprender a intensificar ou manipular esse estado poderia me permitir controlar os detalhes. "Algo mais?" Eu perguntei. **

**Eleazar apertou os lábios. "A maioria das pessoas não se preocupa em desenvolver seus poderes ou, se tentar, fracassam. Suponho que Chelsea tenha melhorado com o tempo ... mas esse foi provavelmente outro caso de mera prática. Ela é muito ocupada." **

**"O membro da guarda dos Volturi que rompe e reforça os relacionamentos?" Eu perguntei, lembrando a menção de Gianna a ela. Eleazar assentiu. "Eu não sei se sou imune a ela ou não." **

**"Eu ficaria muito surpreso se você não fosse; Chelsea acha que o poder dela opera em um comprimento de onda semelhante ao de Harry, a realização instintiva de outra pessoa como amiga ou inimiga ... Você sabe se Marcus pode ver os relacionamentos nos quais você está envolvida?" Eleazar perguntou. **

**"Eu não, mas Edward pode ter visto. Eu ****_acho que_**** Marcus estava na sala quando ele e Carlisle e Esme me pegaram na Itália, embora eu não me lembre com certeza, e até onde eu sei, não ganhei qualquer nova proteção quando eu virei. O que você acha disso, de qualquer maneira?"**

**"Eu concluiria mais sobre Marcus do que sobre você a partir dessa informação. Minha previsão, porém, é que ele seria capaz de administrá-la - acredito que o entendimento dos relacionamentos é derivado de um talento humano na leitura da linguagem corporal, em vez de algo mais abstrato. Se ele não pode ver suas conexões, entendi mal a base de seu poder." Eu assenti. Eleazar nomeou mais membros da guarda, que eu não conhecia: "Afton? Corin? Demetri? Heidi? Renata? Suponho que, se você está viva, não testou Renata ..." **

**"O que eles fazem?" Eu perguntei, depois de ter balançado a cabeça em cada nome. **

**"Renata é a guarda-costas pessoal de Aro. Ela é um escudo, um pouco como você", disse ele. "Qualquer um que tentar atacá-la, ou alguém a poucos metros que ela escolher defender, será desviado. Ela fica perto de Aro quase sempre, e protege Caius e Marcus também, se houver necessidade. Eles se encontram indo em outra direção sem perceber, sem lembrar o que eles queriam fazer - é uma sensação muito desorientadora para um vampiro, carecer de uma lembrança clara." **

**Eu poderia imaginar. "Bem, eu não tentei atacar ninguém no complexo, então não sei sobre Renata. E o resto da sua lista?" **

**Heidi, Eleazar disse, hipnotizava - ela era tão bonita quanto Rosalie, mas podia transformar seu fascínio em efeito hipnótico. Eleazar notou quando perguntei que não era uma atração sexual que ela projetava. Caso contrário, ele especulou, seria substituído por laços de companheiro (que também eram impermeáveis à Chelsea) e não funcionaria em vampiros emparelhados. Era apenas uma intriga estética, levando aqueles que ela alvejava a seguir para onde ela levava, para que pudessem continuar a olhá-la. Os Volturi a usavam como caçadora: ela os trazia a comida, por assim dizer. "A caça é ilegal dentro da própria Volterra, exceto quando Heidi traz humanos para o complexo dos Volturi", explicou. **

**Demetri era o rastreador cuja habilidade tornara James desnecessário para a guarda. Mas Eleazar pensou que, onde o poder orientado pelo perfume de James havia servido bem para me encontrar, Demetri - caso contrário infinitamente superior a James - poderia ficar desconcertado. Ele seguia pensamentos, alguma peculiaridade da mente que ele podia rastrear onde quer que fosse - e eu poderia muito bem ser invisível para ele. **

**Afton era o companheiro de Chelsea, mas seu poder não estava relacionado ao dela. Ele podia manipular a inércia de seu próprio corpo, como Eleazar descreveu: a menos que seu oponente tivesse uma vantagem extra que desse impulso em uma luta física, como Alice ou Renata, ele era quase imbatível. Ele poderia acrescentar força aos seus golpes e perceber momento extra, com melhor elegância do que até o vampiro normal mais bem treinado. Eleazar pensou que Afton poderia ganhar uma corrida suficientemente longa com Edward, que era o vampiro mais rápido de quem ele estava ciente. Eu não tinha motivos para esperar me sair bem contra esse poder. **

**Corin foi a pessoa que concebeu o nome da categoria "escudo". Seu poder não era tão abrangente quanto o de Renata e trabalhava em um nível diferente. Ele podia lançar barreiras invisíveis perto de sua pessoa que repeliriam qualquer ataque físico, mas essas barreiras tinham uma área limitada, precisava de foco para criar e não se mexiam depois que as chamavam, exceto quando propositadamente descartadas ou simplesmente abandonadas por Corin se movendo muito longe. Ele também só podia fazer uma de cada vez. Na prática, Eleazar resumiu, era como ter um ****_objeto_**** real protegendo-o, embora invisível, que podia variar de forma precisa, entrar e sair da existência e se teletransportar. Também não esperava que meu próprio escudo pudesse fazer algo sobre Corin. Especulei que Edward pudesse derrotar Corin, alegando que Edward saberia onde estava o escudo lendo a mente de Corin e seria rápido o suficiente para contorná-lo antes que pudesse ser movido; Eleazar concordou. **

**Pedi a Eleazar que me falasse mais sobre as categorias. "Eles são grupos aleatórios", alertou. "Pensar demais em termos deles não é a melhor maneira de fazer previsões sobre o que uma bruxa será capaz de fazer. Dito isso, os Volturi classificam os poderes como um de seis tipos: escudos, armas, ilusionistas, sensores, rastreadores e extratores, para usar os termos em português. Existe alguma sobreposição entre categorias, a ponto de a única razão pela qual os rastreadores têm os seus próprios é que há diferenças táticas no uso de seus poderes. Por exemplo, o poder de Jasper tem um componente sensorial e se tudo que ele pudesse fazer fosse detectar o humor dos outros, ele seria um sensor - mas, como ele também pode ajustar as emoções, ele seria classificado como extrator, assim chamado porque eles "puxam" o mundo ao seu redor da maneiras que servi-los." **

**"Então, eu sou um escudo, Jasper é um extrator, vou adivinhar que você e Edward são sensores?"**

**"Sim, e Alice também - embora eu nunca tenha visto ninguém como ela, enquanto muitos outros poderes têm contrapartes semelhantes em várias bruxas, como Edward e Aro ou Harry e Alistair. Kate é uma arma. Você pode pensar que Jane seria também, mas ela é classificada como ilusionista, assim como sua irmã gêmea. James e Demetri são rastreadores, obviamente - eu classificaria Harry como um também."**

**Eu assenti. "Então, se eu entendi tudo, sou imune a todos os ilusionistas, tanto quanto sabemos, mas é uma sacola misturada para todos os outros grupos, se seus palpites sobre a guarda estiverem certos." **

**"Sim, é assim que parece. Eu não esperaria que algum poder se alinhasse uniformemente com essas divisões, Bella. Elas são invenções convenientes, não categorias naturais. Você pode encontrar um ilusionista que possa superar suas barreiras."**

**Kate entrou novamente na sala da frente, tendo terminado de mostrar a casa para Harry. "Espero que você não se importe, Eleazar", disse ela, "mas eu ofereci a Harry a sala verde. Não quero ****_dois_**** recém-nascidos na casa principal e duvido que Irina e Laurent gostariam de compartilhar seu espaço tão cedo. Harry parece menos selvagem do que David, e você não deve precisar de mim para derrubá-lo diariamente." **

**"David é tão difícil de lidar?" Eu perguntei. **

**"Ele é um recém-nascido", disse Kate, dando de ombros, e então ela olhou para os meus olhos. "Regular, quero dizer. Você quer conhecê-lo?" **

**"Sim, por favor", eu disse. "Eu quero conhecer todo mundo antes de eu ir." **

**"Vamos, então, vamos deixar Eleazar voltar para a leitura", disse Kate com um sorriso, e ela me acenou para segui-la pela porta.**

* * *

**Fomos à casa principal e Kate me mostrou a entrada. Duas mulheres, uma tão pálida quanto eu com cachos loiros claros e outra com cabelos preto oliva, jogavam xadrez em uma mesa quadriculada. Um homem que eu presumi ser David estava andando diante de uma janela. Quando entrei, ele se virou e se agachou, rosnando para mim. **

**Eu olhei para ele, perplexa; Eu podia ****_detectar_**** o pequeno instinto pulando para cima e para baixo no fundo da minha mente dizendo ****_vampiro desconhecido! _****_provável ameaça!_**** mas não parecia importante. Eu sabia que ele estaria lá, e Kate e as outras duas estavam presentes e eram conhecidas por serem amigáveis. **

**David parecia totalmente possuído por seu instinto, no entanto, e nenhuma das outras mulheres ficou surpresa com a reação dele. Kate fez um sinal para eu ficar parada e se aproximou dele lentamente. "David", ela disse suavemente, "essa é Bella. Lembra que dissemos que Bella estava vindo? Você conheceu Edward. Ela é sua companheira." **

**David parecia estar lutando consigo mesmo, como se quisesse fugir de mim ou morder minha cabeça. Mas, eventualmente, ele se endireitou e, com apenas uma leve careta, disse "Olá, Bella". **

**"Oi, David", eu disse. "Prazer em conhecê-lo." **

**Essa introdução branda fora do caminho, e David aparentemente improvável de me atacar, Kate virou-se para suas irmãs. "Esta é Carmen, companheira de Eleazar, e esta é Tanya", ela me disse, identificando primeiro a jogadora de xadrez com cabelo escuro e depois sua colega mais próxima. Parecia que Carmen estava ganhando, mas eu não pensava em xadrez desde que tinha virado e não estava confiante em me lembrar das regras. Ela tinha mais peças no tabuleiro, no entanto. **

**"É bom finalmente ter a chance de conhecê-la", disse Carmen, olhando para longe do jogo. "Ouvimos um pouco da sua história, mas não estamos em contato muito regular com sua família; só conhecemos o básico. É uma pena que não tenha sido possível ir ao seu casamento. Então me diga - como aconteceu que você trouxe um recém-nascido?" **

**"Vamos ser a central dos recém-nascidos nesse ritmo", comentou Tanya, brincando. David começou a andar de novo, como um gato planejando vingança contra alguma criatura inocente da floresta. "Espero que o que você trouxe seja menos problemático." **

**"Ele parece ser. Ele não gosta muito de Bella," brincou Kate. Ela resumiu o que Eleazar havia dito sobre o poder de Harry e repetiu a falsa história de como eu precisei transformá-lo. **

**Eu assisti Carmen e Tanya jogar xadrez e respondi perguntas sobre mim mesma, pegando as informações correspondentes delas. As três irmãs originais, Tanya, Irina e Kate, tinham mil anos de idade - os calendários tinham sido duvidosos no momento de suas origens, e não se preocuparam em se contar individualmente cada hora de que se lembrassem para tentar descobrir dessa maneira. Elas foram transformadas por uma mulher chamada Sasha, a mãe do clã, da mesma maneira que Carlisle era o pai dos Cullen. **

**"Oh, onde ela está?" Eu perguntei e imediatamente me arrependi - o estremecimento no rosto de Tanya e o silvo de Kate me disseram que essa não era uma história agradável. Quando Kate fez aquele barulho, assustou David e ele ****_uivou_****, recuando para um canto e se encolhendo - evidentemente ele estava com um pouco de medo dela, o que só fazia sentido se ela estivesse encarregada de mantê-lo contido e tivesse que recorrer a seu armamento com frequência.**

**"David", suspirou Kate, "não tem nada a ver com você ..."**

**Enquanto ela o acalmava, Tanya começou a me contar a história, em tons cortados. "Os Volturi executaram ela e nosso irmão, Vasilii. Ela por transformá-lo, e ele simplesmente por ser o que ele era." **

**"O que ele era ...?" Eu perguntei. **

**"Uma criança imortal", murmurou Carmen, e Tanya desviou o olhar, deixando a pessoa menos emocionalmente envolvida assumir o controle. "Havia muitos deles ao mesmo tempo. Os vampiros transformavam crianças pouco mais que bebês. E é claro que eles não podiam crescer, nunca podiam amadurecer ou aprender a se controlar. Eles podiam destruir cidades com birras, eram impossíveis de manter fora da percepção dos humanos, e o segredo não era menos importante na época. Os Volturi os exterminaram. Mas não era uma questão simples, porque eles eram tão amados - você vê, é claro, como a transformação afeta os adultos, como as coisas se intensificam, mas você pode imaginar o instinto protetor gerado por uma gracinha de dois anos que foi mudada dessa maneira? Covens inteiros morreriam para proteger seus filhos imortais, a população de vampiros diminuiu imensamente no curso da destruição." **

**"Por que Sasha transformou Vasilii?" Eu perguntei, intrigada. "E como o coven sobreviveu quando os Volturi vieram buscá-la?" **

**"Não sabemos por que ela fez isso", disse Carmen. "Ela manteve um segredo completo - a ponto de as irmãs serem consideradas ignorantes e, portanto, irrepreensíveis, e poupadas de punição". **

**"Espere, o ****_quê_****? Ela conseguiu manter uma criança imortal em segredo de ****_seu próprio coven_****? Eu pensei que elas eram incontroláveis", eu disse. "Não é como se ele dormisse algumas vezes e ela pudesse aparecer dessa maneira - como ela poderia supervisioná-lo sem ser notável?" **

**Tanya sibilou com isso, o que interrompeu as tentativas de Kate de acalmar David; Kate murmurou algo sobre desejar que Jasper pudesse se encarregar dele e arrastou o recém-nascido para fora da casa. "Nós não sabemos", disse Carmen. "Não temos ideia de onde Vasilii veio, ou por que Sasha o transformou, ou quantos anos ele tinha quando foram encontrados, ou como ele foi mantido em segredo." **

**"E ninguém percebeu que ela se ausentava muito ou - me desculpe", eu disse a Tanya, que girou a cabeça apenas o suficiente para que ela pudesse me ver fora de sua visão periférica. "Eu tenho sido rude - eu tenho esse jeito irreverente, não é que eu não sinta sua perda. Sinto muito." **

**Tanya apertou os lábios. "Nós não éramos tão firmemente unidas então", ela permitiu. "Foi antes de nos tornarmos vegetarianas ... viver com animais parece melhorar a capacidade de formar laços estreitos. Viajamos juntos no sentido de que normalmente estaríamos a alguns quilômetros uma da outra a qualquer momento e nos encontrávamos na base ocasionalmente Não morávamos em casas como essa, onde podíamos nos ver pelas janelas". **

**Eu assenti. Então, desejando me afastar do assunto doloroso, eu disse: "E você e Eleazar, Carmen?" **

**"Nós nos juntamos ao clã depois que as irmãs adotaram o vegetarianismo", disse Carmen. "Ele era um membro da guarda Volturi -" **

**"****_O que_****?" Havia pistas - ele continuava se referindo ao sistema de classificação de bruxaria dos Volturi, mas, pelo que eu sabia, isso era uma coisa padrão, não significava necessariamente que ele havia trabalhado para eles mais do que todos os bibliotecários eram pessoalmente estudantes de Dewey. Ele poderia apenas visitá-los para aprender tudo sobre seus poderes - Carlisle tinha visitado, mas na verdade não se ****_juntou à guarda_****. Minha imagem mental do tempo de Carlisle em Volterra me fez pensar nele em algo como um correspondente de guerra, não um membro alistado ****_pelos bandidos_****. Eu simplesmente joguei Eleazar na mesma bolsa. Agora eu estava imaginando aquela pessoa gentil e paciente em um daqueles capuzes, flutuando pelo chão para tocar a mão de Aro ... **

**"Ele era um membro da guarda dos Volturi", repetiu Carmen lentamente, intrigada. "Eles acharam útil que ele pudesse identificar bruxas e o potencial dos poderes com menos adivinhações. Ele não era um dos guerreiros deles, se é isso que você quer dizer ..." **

**"Oh! Oh, entendo", eu disse, deixando meus olhos se abrirem. Fingi que isso era tudo o que me incomodava com a noção. Carmen ****_definitivamente não_**** era o lugar para procurar um julgamento ruim de Eleazar. "Foi só ... fiquei surpresa que um ex-membro da guarda se juntasse a um clã com a história que você acabou de me contar no que diz respeito aos Volturi." **

**"Desenvolvemos um respeito muito saudável pela lei", murmurou Tanya.**

**"De qualquer forma", disse Carmen, olhando-me um pouco estranhamente, "ele não estava totalmente feliz com eles. Ele entendeu a importância de ter e fazer cumprir as regras e sentiu que estava trabalhando em prol do bem maior. Mas ele queria ir embora comigo, quando nos conhecemos, e ele o fez. Eventualmente, conhecemos Tanya e suas irmãs." Carmen fez um gesto para a loira, que relaxou um pouco quando estávamos fora do assunto de sua mãe e irmão secreto. "E nunca olhou para trás. Gostamos de viver assim; nos convém." **

**Eu assenti lentamente. Eu me perguntava o quão difícil seria obter o apoio dos Denalis no meu projeto de depor os serial killers. Talvez Edward tivesse idéias, mas eu precisaria esperar até o último momento possível para perguntar - embora talvez estivesse sendo paranoica, talvez os Volturi perdessem eventos importantes acontecendo em todo o mundo o tempo todo. Talvez Aro fosse quase tão pontudo quanto ele costumava parecer, talvez ele só desse joias da coroa para pessoas que ele não suspeitava de crimes, talvez ele nunca tivesse lido Edward novamente. Talvez ele tivesse a forma menos perigosa possível de leitura da mente e não pudesse aprender nada do que já não suspeitava. **

**E talvez a cautela ****_ainda_**** fizesse sentido, não importa o quanto eu quisesse correr até Edward e contar a ele tudo o mais rápido que meus lábios pudessem zumbir e pedir ajuda.**

**Por um instante, senti falta de Rachel, que podia saber tudo, porque se ela fosse encontrada, uma parte insalvável parte do quebra-cabeça já estaria pronta ... mas não era realmente Rachel que eu queria. Ela era uma amiga, talvez com o tempo fosse uma ótima amiga. Mas ela não era ****_minha_**** do jeito que Edward era. **

**Eu terminaria de conhecer os Denalis e depois ****_voei _****para Québec, porque Harry havia arrombado uma porta e sangrado no interior do meu carro e mesmo que ele não tivesse voar era ****_mais rápido_**** e eu ****_queria meu Edward_****.**

**_Nota para si mesma: não é divertido ficar longe de Edward. _****_Não é bom para sua saúde psicológica ficar longe de Edward._****_Faça menos disso._**

* * *

**Houve um silêncio de um segundo inteiro, tempo suficiente para ser estranho para vampiros rápidos. "Você quer conhecer Irina?" Tanya perguntou. **

**"Sim", eu disse imediatamente, "por favor. Ela e Laurent - eu o conheci tecnicamente, mas me lembro muito pouco disso ..."**

**"Oh", Tanya disse, levantando-se: "Laurent não está aqui agora. Ele está acostumado a ser um nômade; ele entra e sai muito. Irina se acostumou a permanecer aqui com o tempo e geralmente não vai."**

**À luz da nota que acabei de fazer para mim mesma, isso era ... estranho.**

**"Eles são ... Edward me disse que eles são companheiros, não apenas ..." Eu não sabia como abordar a coisa de "súcubus" graciosamente. ****_Definitivamente,_**** tive a impressão de que não era apenas o caso de Irina experimentando um brinquedo não tão quente e macio para uma nova diversão. **

**"Oh, eles são." Tanya me assegurou às pressas enquanto me conduzia para fora da casa principal. "É óbvio, a maneira como Irina reagiu - eu também não conheço Laurent, obviamente, mas essas coisas sempre correspondem ao que ouvi. Mas ele é ... não tenho certeza, na verdade. Algum tipo de introvertido talvez, embora ele estivesse com um clã ... De qualquer forma, ele não está aqui, mas Irina está, e tenho certeza que ela ficará feliz em conhecê-la." **

**Eu assenti lentamente. "Quando ele espera voltar?" **

**"Um dia desses." Suas partidas eram medidas em ****_dias_****? Não era uma questão de aparecer ocasionalmente no Yukon por uma tarde? Não me surpreendeu que ele ****_pudesse_****. Não entendi por que ele ****_faria_****. Ele estava ativando uma tribo de inuits que se transformavam em corujas gigantes, supondo que fosse mais seguro se seu companheiro não soubesse? **

**Chegamos à casa mais nova. Irina estava dentro dela, estendida sobre uma poltrona apática. Seu cabelo era loiro como o de suas irmãs, mais prateado que o de Kate, pálido e mais esbranquiçado que o de Tanya, e mais curto do que qualquer outra - pendia apenas na altura do queixo. Havia um toca-discos de toca-fita em uma mesa final, que tinha um disco girando - nada que eu reconhecesse, apenas algo delicadamente instrumental. "Oi", disse Irina, torcendo sua postura para não nos olhar de cabeça para baixo. "Você deve ser Bella." **

**"Essa sou eu", eu reconheci. "Prazer em conhecê-la, Irina." **

**E então, realmente, não havia nada a dizer, porque Irina não tinha um metapoder para fornecer informações úteis, e eu já tinha cutucado o velho abscesso da família o suficiente, e não havia um recém-nascido conveniente para pontuar nossa interação em intervalos irregulares.**

**Sentei-me, mesmo que isso não tivesse sentido, mesmo que meus pés nunca doessem e meus joelhos nunca reclamassem e minhas pernas nunca balançassem mesmo se eu quisesse ficar parada por um mês. Tanya ficou parada, mas disse prestativamente: "O recém-nascido que Bella nos trouxe se chama Harry", e então as irmãs tiveram uma sessão trivial de perguntas e respostas sobre o novo membro da família. Eu entrei de vez em quando para preencher detalhes que Kate não havia repetido na presença de Tanya, mas não conseguia manter minha atenção na conversa. Três ou quatro vezes por segundo, eu lembrava que Edward existia, e embora isso fosse verdade, importante e bom, era difícil pensar em algo mais. **

**O que havia de ****_errado_**** com Laurent? Eu estava longe do ****_meu_**** companheiro salvando vidas e tinha que fazer isso sozinha, porque eu tinha um poder que ****_Laurent não possuía, _****o que significava que eu poderia manter segredos em um nível inacessível para os outros. Edward também existia. O que havia de errado com ****_Irina_****? Por que ela não insistia em participar dessas viagens dele? E Edward existia. **

**A porta se abriu e Laurent entrou.**

* * *

**A primeira coisa que notei sobre Laurent foi que ele se parecia com minha memória (fraca, humana) dele, dizendo que deveria parecer.**

**A segunda coisa que notei sobre Laurent foi que ele se parecia ****_exatamente_**** com as minhas informações (poderosas, de vampiro) diziam.**

**Quando ele atravessou a sala, ansioso, com restrição suficiente para deixar os móveis intactos e abraçou uma Irina alegre, processei essas informações.**

**Seus olhos ainda estavam completamente vermelhos.**

**Ele veio para Denali meses antes. Eu era uma vampira por várias ****_semanas_****. E ****_meus_**** olhos já tinham um fino anel laranja nas bordas. **

**Não era, de maneira alguma, evidência condenatória. Pelo que eu sabia, uma dieta humana de longo prazo levava mais tempo (muito, muito mais) para ser diluída do que o mero suprimento inicial de sangue que coloria os olhos de um recém-nascido. Eu poderia facilmente aprender essas informações de Edward, que provavelmente consultava espelhos ocasionalmente depois de jurar o assassinato de assassinos e seria capaz de me dizer quanto tempo levou para ele conseguir seu ouro. Caso estivesse errada, nem precisava fazer uma pergunta que me parecesse indevidamente suspeita; Eu poderia estar toda orgulhosa do meu laranja, iniciar uma conversa geral sobre os olhos de vampiro. Eu tinha os meios para verificar.**

**Entretanto isso era ****_extremamente_**** desonesto.**

**Para ser justa, ninguém me disse que Laurent havia mudado seus hábitos alimentares. Eu supus que seria um pré-requisito para ingressar no clã, que ele faria isso por Irina. Mas Irina provavelmente não seria menos influenciada por ele do que ele por ela, e o gosto do sangue humano era supostamente uma sensação extremamente poderosa. Não teria me surpreendido se ele tivesse ****_escorregado_**** uma vez, duas vezes mais, se sua nova família tivesse perdoado ****_isso_**** \- mas se ele estivesse viajando em longas viagens sem seu companheiro vegetariano, durante dias seguidos, esse cálculo gritava ...**

**Mas não disse nada, colei um sorriso no rosto e esperei que Laurent e Irina terminassem o abraço que provavelmente poderia ter triturado carvão em diamantes, eu me reintroduzi educadamente quando ele a colocou no chão e voltou sua atenção para mim. **

**Laurent também recebeu a história falsa sobre Harry; ele também expressou seu prazer em me conhecer; e uma vez, vi Tanya olhar para os olhos dele, franzir a testa infinitamente por um instante, e abruptamente trazer uma provocação obviamente recorrente sobre a escolha de equipamentos de música de Irina.**

**Além disso, meu cérebro me lembrou prestativamente, Edward existia. **

**Eu conheci todos os Denalis, não havia mais mistérios ou lobisomens que eu precisasse cutucar ou ativar nesse fuso horário, e eu queria ir. **

**Eu dei minhas desculpas. Entrei na casa de Carmen e Eleazar para (com cuidado, evitando qualquer coisa que pudesse causar alarme) me despedi de Harry e me certifiquei de que ele tinha todas as informações de contato que ele poderia precisar. Corri para o deserto, liguei para algumas companhias aéreas e comprei um voo para Montreal que eu mal conseguiria pegar.**

**Forcei a porta do meu carro nas dobradiças, apertando metal contra mais metal protestando o tratamento até que pensei que ficaria no lugar durante a viagem para o aeroporto. Dobrei as bordas irregulares do buraco o melhor que pude. A janela estava perdida, mas ter uma janela traseira faltando não me faria parar. Inspecionei minha obra, decidi que teria que servir para a viagem e sai.**

**Eu acelerei. Perto do aeroporto, esperei um momento em que a estrada estava deserta antes de sair da estrada; o carro capotou várias vezes, causando danos suficientes para cobrir o buraco estranho e as marcas de esmagamento em forma de dedo na porta. Eu o chutei mais algumas vezes, depois de me afastar, depois arranquei as placas e outras etiquetas de identificação, que enterrei sob uma pequena árvore que peguei e replantei.**

**Eu me senti um pouco estranha ao destruir deliberadamente um carro funcional que poderia ter sido limpo e que a porta poderia ser substituída e ficaria bom para uso. O principal motivo dessa inquietação foi o fato de eu sentir com muita força que precisava estar em Quebec mais cedo ou mais tarde. Eu não conseguia pensar em uma maneira agradável de dar aos Denalis um objeto tão danificado como um presente - "Aqui, pegue o carro com o qual o recém-nascido que eu acabei de entregar tirou um pedaço, porque não quero levá-lo para casa" Rosalie não estava no continente correto para consertar o carro, e o reparo de carrocerias não era uma habilidade que eu tinha. Eu não tinha nenhuma intenção realista de recuperar ele de qualquer loja em que pudesse deixá-lo no Alasca. E se eu simplesmente o abandonasse em um ferro-velho ou em outro lugar, por mais anônimo que eu o fizesse primeiro, a natureza do dano que havia seria transparentemente incomum para qualquer um que olhasse para ele.**

**Minhas roupas estavam uma bagunça neste momento. Eu não parecia exatamente manchada de sangue e como se tivesse sofrido um acidente de carro - mas parecia que fiquei um pouco demais sem trocar de roupa e possivelmente como se tivesse obtido meu conjunto atual roubando-os de um vagabundo que era o proprietário anterior. Encontrei uma lojinha sombria, comprei uma roupa nova (os varejistas de roupas aprenderiam a reconhecer o número do meu cartão de crédito à vista), coloquei novas lentes de contato e fui a pé para o aeroporto.**

**Uma vez no prédio, eu desejei prontamente ter caçado mais recentemente, mas não precisei respirar muito depois de fazer o check-in e passar pela segurança através da típica embaraço de "eu tenho uma bioeletricidade estranha". No avião, prendi a respiração, fingi tirar um cochilo e movi meus ombros ocasionalmente para parecer para as comissárias de bordo e meus vizinhos como se eu estivesse respirando.**

**Eu considerei seriamente roubar um carro quando desci do avião na cidade de Quebec. Eu pude anotar o número da placa, fazer Jasper procurar os detalhes pertinentes com suas habilidades de hackers de computador que poderiam muito bem ter sido um segundo talento bruxo, e enviar a seu dono uma compensação geral mais tarde, e seria muito mais rápido do que se preocupar com um aluguel, que eu teria que retornar mais tarde ... eu não tinha como escolher um carro que não seria urgentemente necessário quando o proprietário chegasse para usá-lo.**

**Alguém pode estar tentando chegar em casa para ****_o_**** Edward ****_deles_****.**

**Ou precisa ir trabalhar ou algo assim, mas meu cérebro insistia muito que tudo fosse sobre Edward. Eu cerrei os dentes e tolerei o processo de aluguel, tropeçando nele com meu francês inadequado até o funcionário dizer que sabia inglês. Não havia atenção suficiente na minha cabeça para ser incomodado com a mudança de idioma atrasada. Eu queria ir, e isso não poderia, de forma alguma, fazer com que isso acontecesse mais rapidamente se eu castigasse esse humano inconsequente por um mau atendimento ao cliente.**

**Dirigi o mais rápido que pude, sem correr o risco inaceitável de ser parada. (Eu não era como Edward, com um scanner policial incorporado ...) Eu não tinha aprendido a ler os padrões de tráfego e notar o tipo de lentidão que vinha com um carro da polícia na área.**

**Estava escuro quando cheguei em casa. Assim que abri a porta, ouvi Gianna roncando. Não pensei mais nisso nas proximas das sete horas seguintes, que passei a ****_menos de_**** mil quilômetros de distância do ****_meu Edward,_**** que não só existia, mas também ficou tão satisfeito em me ver quanto eu em vê-lo.**

* * *

**Gianna acordou cedo; Eu a ouvi se levantar e começar a se mover apenas alguns minutos depois do amanhecer. Então ela ligou para o irmão, com quem falou em italiano que eu podia seguir pela metade; Eu perguntei a Edward e ele traduziu o resto. Era mais fácil aprender o idioma ouvindo uma conversa naturalista, e Gianna não queria que a conversa fosse privada se ela a estivesse em casa.**

**Parecia que Ilario estava lidando com vampirismo melhor que Harry, mas um pouco pior que eu. Alice ainda não havia dado sinal verde para testá-lo perto de um humano, mas indicou que consideraria seguro "em breve". Ele conversou um pouco com Gianna sobre como era fácil para o mundo ao seu redor distraí-lo, como era estranha a caça e como os animais eram desagradáveis. Ele tinha coisas boas a dizer sobre a parte da minha família ainda na Noruega.**

**Ele estava lidando com algumas minúcias sobre como manusear seus pertences e papelada em Volterra - Carlisle achou necessário revelar oficialmente que Ilario estava morto. No entanto, Ilario esperava poder voltar a viver na Itália, uma vez que se mostrasse capaz de tolerar presenças humanas, provavelmente não em Volterra, mas possivelmente perto de Roma. Ele fora informado do acordo de Gianna em servir como mãe de aluguel, mas queria que ela se juntasse a ele lá depois que o serviço fosse dispensado.**

**"Falando nisso", eu disse, inclinando-me para Edward e interrompendo sua tradução, "provavelmente não demorará muito para que possamos enviar Gianna para a Noruega novamente e depois percorrer a América do Sul procurando por meio-vampiros". **

**Edward sorriu e beijou o topo da minha cabeça. "É isso que você quer fazer a seguir?"**

**"Desde que eu já conheci os Denalis, sim, isso parece ser o próximo passo", eu disse. E isso me lembrou Laurent e seus olhos. "Ei, você notou algo diferente em mim?" Eu perguntei, tentando parecer alegre e orgulhosa de mim mesma.**

**"Hmm", disse Edward, colocando as mãos no meu rosto para movê-lo para um local conveniente para inspeção. Eu ri enquanto ele fazia um show exagerado de espiar minhas feições, e então ele disse: "Claro que vi seus olhos, Bella. Você está dentro do cronograma. Eles estarão completamente dourados em apenas alguns meses".**

**Eu sorri, beijei-o e disse: "É o mesmo tempo para os vampiros que comeram humanos primeiro e depois pararam?" **

**"Consideravelmente mais rápido, na verdade", disse Edward, e meus lábios se comprimiram. "Tenho certeza que você notou que seus olhos não ficam pretos. Bem, você não ficou tempo suficiente sem caçar para realmente vê-los ficar ****_pretos_**** \- isso leva uma semana ou duas e você tem sido muito cuidadosa - mas eles não escurecem, porque você é uma recém-nascida e ainda gasta o suprimento de seu próprio sangue humano. Um vampiro de olhos pretos que come um animal imediatamente fica com os olhos dourados; um não-recém-nascido que comeu humanos e tem olhos cor de vinho, que depois mudam para uma dieta animal, podem levar alguns dias".**

**Sim.**

**Laurent estava matando pessoas. Todos os Denalis sabiam disso, com a possível exceção de David e provável exceção de Harry (por mais temporárias que essas exceções possam ser). Eles não estavam fazendo nada sobre isso. Eles podem ou não estar cientes de que eu sabia.**

**Agora, o que eu ia fazer sobre isso? **

* * *

**Examinando rapidamente minhas informações, decidi que havia pouco ou nenhum risco associado a contar a Edward sobre Laurent. Os Denalis não fizeram nenhuma tentativa de jurar segredo. Os Volturi certamente não se importariam se Laurent estivesse comendo as pessoas enquanto ele cobrisse seus rastros, o que ele provavelmente estava, então não havia perigo especial deles se suas transgressões se tornassem conhecidas.**

**Finalmente, um problema que não preciso atacar sem Edward. **

**"Mas vi Laurent em Denali", falei. "Seus olhos ainda estavam vermelhos."**

**Edward parou e depois me abraçou um pouco mais. Ele não parecia chocado, apenas protetor. A informação não era alarmante para ele - mas ele percebeu que poderia ser assim para mim.**

**Por outro lado, Edward classificou sua meta-matança, o massacre de assassinos, aproximadamente no mesmo nível moral de escolher uma pessoa arbitrária da rua sem nenhum motivo especial e comê-las. Inclinei minha cabeça para trás para olhar seu rosto - sim, havia aquele olhar culpado familiar, implorando meu perdão como se eu fosse algum tipo de ser divino. Se eu julgasse Laurent em voz alta agora, sem amenizar isso, ele pensaria que eu os estava classificando juntos.**

**"Eu não acho que ele está apenas escorregando", continuei e descrevi as indicações de que ele estava planejando longas viagens de caça. "E ele não tem uma maneira conveniente de garantir que ele esteja comendo apenas pessoas que estavam prestes a machucar alguém". Eu me aconcheguei mais perto de Edward. "Suponho que seja ****_possível_**** que ele esteja fazendo algum tipo de trabalho de detetive e tentando encontrar alvos desagradáveis dessa maneira, mas não parece provável ..."**

**"Você está certa", disse Edward pesadamente, "não parece". **

**"David pode não ter ideia, e Harry quase certamente ainda não", eu disse. "Mas os outros precisam saber. ****_Todos_**** eles ainda têm olhos dourados, então, a menos que eu tenha chegado em um momento realmente estranho e eles sejam ****_onívoros_**** ou seja qual for o eufemismo para uma dieta mista, é só ele. Por que eles estão permitindo isto?"**

**Edward falou devagar, medindo sua resposta. "Há algumas razões possíveis ... Primeiro, não há essencialmente nenhuma maneira de ****_controlar_**** Laurent. Você não pode colocar um vampiro na prisão. Não seria um impedimento significativo tentar multá-lo ou algo assim. A única maneira de fazer um vampiro agir, ou não agir, contra sua vontade, é por violência ou ameaça dela."**

**"Kate pode pará-lo", eu disse. **

**"Tenho certeza que Kate sozinha, ou duas ou três das outras, poderia vence-lo em uma briga", Edward concordou. "Mas não é uma opção ao vivo, mesmo se assumirmos que eles não têm escrúpulos em prejudicar Laurent. Se eles machucam Laurent, eles machucam Irina - possivelmente literalmente; ela pode apoiá-lo em um confronto físico. Você se lembra de como eu reagi quando Jasper estava tentando falar sobre lidar com você durante sua primeira exposição a um humano? Foi quando você ****_exigiu_****, em tantas palavras, que Jasper pudesse arrancar seu braço se isso salvasse seu 'sujeito experimental' e eu mal consegui tolerar isso? E eu não tenho certeza do que eu teria feito se ele tivesse ****_realmente_**** machucado você. Laurent provavelmente não argumentaria com Irina dessa maneira, então, para atacá-lo, eles teriam que lutar com sua irmã também."**

**"Tudo bem", eu disse, "para que eles não briguem com ela para defender os humanos que não conhecem, mas por que ****_Irina_**** está tolerando? Por que ****_ela_**** não está fazendo com que ele pare? Ele teria que ouvi-la."**

**Edward mastigou essa pergunta por alguns segundos. "Bem", disse ele, "a segunda razão é que os Denalis não veem o vegetarianismo da mesma maneira que nós. Foi ideia de Tanya chamá-lo assim, na verdade, e acho que ela considera isso análogo à versão alimentar praticada entre os humanos. Ou seja, é uma escolha pessoal de estilo de vida, talvez com uma dimensão moral, mas nada que valha a pena introduzir conflitos sociais".**

**"David e Harry -" comecei horrorizada. Os olhos de David estavam laranja pálido, mas ...**

**"Eles vão criar seus filhos, por assim dizer, como vegetarianos", Edward me assegurou, apertando minha mão. "Eu não acho que você precise se preocupar com David ou Harry sendo encorajados a beber sangue humano mais do que Ilario agora. Eles não serão parados se decidirem, por conta própria, deixar e se juntar às fileiras dos vampiros típicos - Eu também não fui impedido - mas se eles permanecerem no coven, provavelmente não irão fazê-lo. E Irina provavelmente não voltará à prática, mas ela não tem motivação suficiente para evangelizar que ela se arriscará a criar problemas no relacionamento para discutir com Laurent sobre isso. Se o fez, ela provavelmente ficou sem ímpeto meses atrás e eles se estabeleceram em um compromisso desconfortável neste momento".**

**"Ele está matando ****_pessoas_****", eu disse. "Não porcos e galinhas e vacas, ****_pessoas_**** isso não é um ****_estilo de vida_****, que é mães mortas e pais e irmãos e irmãs, filhos e filhas -"**

**Edward não estava feliz. Suspirei. "Não que eu esteja dizendo que você deveria ****_voltar_**** ao hábito de vigilante-justiceiro-e-fast-food", eu disse, alisando sua sobrancelha com o polegar, "mas é diferente. Realmente acho que é diferente. Se eu pensava que Laurent era capaz de distinguir pessoas boas e más, e escolher comer apenas as más que estavam prestes a sequestrar crianças ou incendiar orfanatos ou o que quer que seja, essa não seria a informação mais emocionante que eu poderia aprender - mas há muitas outras coisas de prioridades mais altas na minha vida do que impedir que assassinos sejam mortos. Se Laurent está comendo humanos ruins, é por coincidência."**

**Edward assentiu em silêncio. "A terceira razão", ele disse suavemente, "é que existem ****_muitos_**** vampiros no mundo, e só porque Laurent vive em Denali agora, pode não parecer às irmãs e Eleazar que elas têm mais a obrigação de controlar ele do que eles têm que controlar qualquer vampiro fora da família."**

**Percebi que provavelmente parecia hipócrita para Edward, reclamar de Laurent, porque ele não sabia que eu estava lançando bases para derrubar os Volturi e, assim, acabar com uma série de dietas desagradáveis. Tentei pensar em uma maneira de parar de soar assim sem revelar nada. "Eleazar mencionou um amigo de Carlisle chamado Alistair", eu disse abruptamente. "Suponho que ele também não é vegetariano e Carlisle o chama de ****_amigo_****".**

**Ele assentiu, confirmando esse fato. "Bem, na medida em que Alistair tem amigos. Ele é o indivíduo mais misantrópico que eu já conheci, e ele pode receber uma visita de Carlisle - seu conhecido mais próximo, tanto quanto eu sei - cerca de uma vez a cada cem anos. Existem cartas um pouco mais frequentemente do que isso. Acredito que eles escreveram pela última vez em 1982."**

**"Existem outros amigos da família que eu deva conhecer?" **

**Edward os listou: os antigos colegas de conven de Jasper, Peter e Charlotte. Um clã irlandês, egípcio, um que vivia na bacia amazônica, solitarios Garrett e Mary e Randall na América do Norte e o par Charles e Makenna na Europa. "Nós ****_conhecemos_**** outros, é claro", disse ele. "Possivelmente reuniões como o nosso encontro com Laurent e seu antigo clã. Mas essas são as pessoas com quem temos algum contato extra. Na verdade, acho que Rosalie e Emmett estavam pensando em ir para a Irlanda em breve para visitar Siobhan e seu coven custumava ser apenas o par acasalado, Siobhan e Liam, mas eles adicionaram um membro recentemente."**

**"E estes são todos ... não vegetarianos." **

**Edward assentiu solenemente. "Vampiros vegetarianos são muito, ****_muito_**** raros, Bella. Vampiros em geral são apenas incomuns."**

**"Foi feito ****_algum_**** esforço para convencer deliberadamente alguém que come pessoas a parar de fazê-lo? Ou é tudo uma questão de esperar que elas apareçam sozinhas - seu retorno, Carmen e Eleazar aparecendo na porta dos Denali, Alice se vendo com Jasper se juntando a nós e fazendo isso?"**

**"Houve algumas tentativas gentis", disse Edward. "Elas não tiveram muito sucesso. Você não ****_sabe_**** como é o sangue humano, Bella - não é uma coisa pequena pedir para alguém desistir, quando eles já decidiram que aceitam o custo da vida humana."**

**"****_Você_**** sabe como é", eu disse. "Esme sabe como é. Alice sabe como é. Emmett sabe como é." Jasper era um mau exemplo, então eu não o citei. "Tanya e Kate e Irina e Carmen e Eleazar sabem como é o gosto."**

**"Sim", Edward disse pesadamente, "nós sabemos. Por que você acha que fica muito mais difícil resistir, quando você tem esse conhecimento? Gianna está lá embaixo agora. Eu ****_sei qual sabor ela teria_****. Requer muita força de vontade, sempre que estou perto de um humano, que eu tenha que saber, que não preciso apenas ****_imaginar_**** como com você."**

**"Como poderia ter um sabor ****_tão bom_****?" Eu perguntei, caindo dramaticamente para trás no chão. A casa estava irregularmente mobiliada como outras casas Cullen, e nós não estávamos em um quarto equipado com uma cama - elas tinham um propósito estético, e foi por isso que a ilha de Esme as tinha, mas não eram necessárias para o conforto durante o sono ou em qualquer outro momento. Gianna teve sorte por haver, por algum motivo, um dossel no quarto de Alice aqui.**

**"Para você ter uma ideia", disse Edward, "antes do casamento, perguntei aos meus irmãos o que esperar da lua de mel, e as palavras exatas de Jasper foram 'perdendo apenas para o gosto de sangue humano'. Emmett não discordou dele." **

**Eu olhei para ele, incrédula. "Então você está dizendo que Jasper e Emmett pensam que sangue humano é melhor que sexo. Do que sexo de ****_vampiro_****, não do tipo humano. E Jasper nunca se deparou com um cantor".**

**Edward assentiu.**

**"Qual a sua opinião sobre esse assunto?" Eu perguntei maliciosamente, fazendo uma pose. "Não sinta que precisa mentir para poupar meus sentimentos."**

**Os olhos do meu marido passaram por mim apreciativamente e ele disse: "Eu não teria que mentir para fazer isso, mesmo que você se ofendesse facilmente. Não tenho certeza do que responderia se tivesse provado ****_seu_**** sangue".**

**"Gostaria de saber se Irina e Laurent estariam inclinados a votar", eu disse. "Ou qualquer outro amigo da família que tenha as informações relevantes."**

**"Bem, suponho que você possa perguntar a eles", disse ele, mas sua atenção claramente não estava mais no tópico, e eu não estava com vontade de arrastá-lo de volta para ele naquele momento. **


	21. Capítulo 20: Europa

**Capítulo 20: Europa**

**Poucas horas depois, Gianna anunciou em voz alta que estava com pouca comida e precisava de permissão para pegar um dos carros ou para Edward levá-la à loja. Ela não sabia que eu estava no prédio, aparentemente. Edward suspirou, tornou-se apresentável e desceu para lhe dar um conjunto de chaves. Enquanto ele fornecia instruções para o supermercado e contava alguns dólares canadenses para ela, eu olhei para o teto e pensei. **

**Supondo que eu conseguisse me livrar dos Volturi, o vácuo de poder precisaria ser preenchido ou as coisas só piorariam. Os vampiros eram, como um grupo, criaturas violentas: a força para a dor intolerável ou a morte era a única ameaça viável e o único meio realista de resolver conflitos, e isso tinha que ser feito por outros vampiros. (Ou, eu suponho, lobisomens.) Não havia uma economia de vampiros que eu pudesse controlar, influenciando seus participantes a se comportarem dessa maneira. Não havia uma ****_sociedade_**** significativa de vampiros em que a reputação fosse confiável de maneira importante - as únicas conexões sociais que eram importantes para vampiros arbitrários eram laços de companheirismo, impermeáveis às vicissitudes do crime e do castigo e, de qualquer maneira, não possuídos universalmente. **

**Se eu tivesse cerca de meia dúzia de Alec, e eles trabalhassem para mim, algo poderia ser criado para funcionar como uma prisão, sem que as únicas opções para manter a ordem fossem ações que eram repulsivas. Mas eu não sabia onde encontrar meia dúzia de Alec, muito menos como convencê-los a ficarem do meu lado com carreiras como guardas da prisão para um regime vegetariano de vampiros. **

**De qualquer forma, eu não tinha certeza se poderia vencer os Volturi em uma luta de direta, mesmo que meu clã, o clã Denali, todos os amigos da família e todo o bando de Quileutes lutassem ao meu lado. Eu era a única imune a Jane e Alec, as armas - bem, tecnicamente, ilusionistas - da guarda, e eu não era tão pessoalmente pujante que poderia esperar derrotá-los sozinha. Eu precisava de mais aliados, prontos para entrar em ação quando acumulassem massa crítica. Com toda a probabilidade, eu não seria capaz de me mover até que Gianna tivesse meu bebê e dissesse que ele tinha idade suficiente para ser transformado em paz - até então, a criança seria uma terrível vulnerabilidade que minha tentativa de rebelião mal podia suportar. Então, eu tive um tempo para pensar sobre onde conseguir seis do gêmeo com poderes anestésicos e outros detalhes da minha administração pretendida. **

**Era um lazer amargo. ****_Assassinatos_**** aconteciam todos os dias, em todo o mundo, nas mãos e nos dentes de vampiros ocultos, mas não controlados. E, em uma escala ainda mais impressionante, as pessoas estavam morrendo por razões mais mundanas. Pessoas como Ilario, exceto sem conexões convenientes e um enorme golpe de sorte, estavam sendo vítimas de doenças. Idade e lesões e violência de origem humana reivindicam mais. Talvez nem todos esses humanos moribundos desejassem o resgate do vampirismo, mas eles não podiam nem ter ****_essa opção_**** nos termos da lei Volturi. Eu só conseguia arrancar alguns da boca do esquecimento, aqui e ali, com base em ****_desculpas_**** e ****_acaso_****. **

**Ocorreu-me que eu não tinha verificado meu e-mail há muito tempo e encontrei meu computador. Eu estava olhando para minha caixa de e-mail quando Edward terminou de ensinar a Gianna as frases em francês que ela precisaria para comprar mantimentos e voltou para o segundo andar. Ele não olhou por cima do meu ombro, apenas olhou dentro da sala para ver o que eu estava fazendo e foi para outro lugar. Ouvi as notas excitantes do piano enquanto ele tocava uma sonata para se ocupar. **

**Eu recebi vários e-mails de meus pais, que eu escaneei primeiro e depois respondi juntos, em vez de abordar individualmente cada uma das dezenas de atualizações de notícias de três frases de Renée ou os quatro comentários / expressões gigantes de carinho de Charlie. Dei a ambos as respostas de bom tamanho, contando o pouco que pude sobre o que estava fazendo e preenchendo com nostalgia e perguntas sobre suas vidas. Como eles não tinham motivos para esperar que eu fosse tão interessante, era improvável que achassem a divulgação limitada estranha. Na vida de muitas pessoas, "começar a aprender norueguês" seria o evento mais importante de um mês inteiro, ainda mais de uma semana. (Eu não mencionei italiano, francês, português, ucraniano ou qualquer outra coisa na minha lista. Os humanos normalmente não tentavam aprender muitas línguas ao mesmo tempo.) **

**Rachel também me enviou vários e-mails, que eu não achei urgentes porque ela não havia mandado uma mensagem, mas que eu abri com alguma apreensão de qualquer maneira.**

**Um deles foi uma atualização sobre Sue Clearwater. Após muitas conversas longas e altas com a filha, Sue aparentemente chegou à conclusão de que, se Harry estava ****_morto_****, Leah o matara. Isso não era aceitável. Sue não queria viver em um mundo onde sua filha havia matado seu marido. E então ela decidiu que Harry não estava morto - mas o progresso além disso demorou a chegar, relatou Rachel. Sue parecia agnóstica quanto à questão de saber se o vampirismo dissolvia o casamento humano, não tinha uma opinião clara sobre se ela queria ver Harry novamente, estava convencida de que Leah e Seth não deveriam tentar visitá-lo (felizmente - eu não queria os outros Denalis aprendessem sobre lobisomens) e não estava nem um pouco feliz com toda a bagunça. Rachel acrescentou como nota de rodapé aqui que Leah estava agradecida pelo meu resgate do pai e que Seth ainda achava que eu era um "bom vampiro". **

**O próximo e-mail foi o que Rachel achou adequado para me transmitir a correspondência eletrônica de Harry com seus filhos. Ele não gostava muito de Denali e tinha problemas para se dar bem com todos os membros do clã, exceto Carmen e Eleazar (por isso foi uma sorte que ele estivesse na casa deles). Isso foi exacerbado pelo fato de as irmãs e Laurent interpretarem qualquer demonstração de emoção significativa de um recém-nascido como motivo para se tornar cauteloso e, às vezes, violento, tentando impedir que as coisas fiquem fora de controle. Mas Harry não tinha uma fonte de emoção significativa: sentia falta dos filhos. Além disso, ele parecia mais interessado em acalmar o desconforto de Sue do que eu teria previsto. Talvez ela devesse ser sua companheira, afinal. Eu não sabia exatamente como isso se manifestaria, uma vez que eles nunca estiveram na presença física um do outro desde que ele ****_começou _****a virar, muito menos abriu os olhos, mas se fosse o caso, eu acho que irei descobrir. **

**Havia então um e-mail informando que o bando finalmente tinha, como grupo, se controlado o suficiente para que Rachel tivesse autorizado terminar o acampamento e voltar a morar na vila em tempo integral. A tribo inteira foi autorizada a conhecer o segredo, mas sob instruções estritas dos anciãos da tribo e da chefe Rachel, para não compartilhá-lo em outro lugar. (Os anciãos agora incluíam Sue Clearwater, que havia tomado o lugar do marido na ausência dele, e provavelmente o manteria mesmo que ele voltasse para a reserva por ser um vampiro.) Rachel não tinha ficado sem dinheiro, mas antecipava ficar sem em ordem relativamente curta e queria mais; Liguei para Gianna, pedi que ela pegasse envelopes e selos enquanto estava fora e procurei as palavras em francês de que precisaria para comprar essas coisas. Respondi a este e-mail dizendo que ela receberia um cheque pelo correio. **

**E então, depois disso, li sua última mensagem. Era sobre Sam, o noivo de Leah - mas não mais. Havia uma lenda da tribo que eu não tinha ouvido. Os lobisomens eram propensos a "imprimir" - o que era algo como uma versão unidirecional e mais psicologicamente única do acasalamento de vampiros. E Sam foi e imprimiu na prima de Leah, Emily, que veio fazer uma visita surpresa da reserva dos Makah, onde ela morava. Aparentemente, isso não era infrequente; crescendo, Leah e Emily tinham sido próximas como irmãs. **

**Através de seus pensamentos compartilhados, todos no grupo sabiam exatamente o que havia acontecido com Sam. Rachel descreveu como sendo a súbita extinção do sol: "como se não houvesse outra luz ou calor no mundo, exceto ela", ela escreveu. "Estar na cabeça de Sam é realmente estranho, porque ele tem todo mundo meio apaixonado por Emily, apenas porque ele está tão ancorado nela. Não era assim antes, quando eram ele e Leah, e isso já era bastante ruim." **

**No entanto, uma habilidade única entre os membros do grupo - incluindo Leah - de simpatizar intimamente com sua mudança de coração não impediu que isso se tornasse um drama importante. Leah estava inconsolável com a traição, especialmente por causa da súbita ausência de seu pai devido ao fato de ela ter perdido o controle, e estava ficando fora da forma de lobo o máximo que conseguia, para evitar ter que passar pelos pensamentos de Sam. **

**Emily foi informada: a impressão anulou até o eco de alfa da Rachel, que comandava o sigilo, e Sam havia contado a sua imprint tudo no momento em que a viu. Isso não a impressionou. A lealdade de Emily era com a Leah, e ela não mostrava nenhuma inclinação para aceitar a devoção misticamente adquirida de Sam. Ela estava batendo na casa dos Clearwaters para ajudar a confortar sua prima, já que a maioria dos outros amigos de Leah estavam no bando e tinham traços de simpatia por Sam. **

**Os outros lobos não ficaram empolgados com esse desenvolvimento. Ou pelo menos, a maioria deles não estava. Alguns acharam que a impressão era romântico ou algo assim e esperavam ansiosamente, embora a lenda tivesse indicado que era um fenômeno raro mesmo entre os lobos. Mas Becky estava apavorada, assim como o punhado de outros lobos que tinham outros significativos e não haviam imprimido neles. A única maneira de impedir a impressão, de acordo com o corpus de histórias disponíveis, era não ver a pessoa em quem a pessoa imprimiria. Alguns da matilha haviam se mudado para a floresta para acampar novamente, evitando assim o maior contato visual com os seres humanos. **

**Rachel especulou que, com tudo o que está acontecendo, eu poderia querer "ficar longe, muito longe de Leah - ela realmente não odeia você, e ainda está agradecida por você ter salvado o pai dela, mas você está meio que se transformando no arauto de todas as coisas horríveis em sua vida do jeito que ela pensa". Como eu não tinha planos imediatos de ir a La Push, tudo bem. **

**Enviei outra resposta a Rachel, pedindo mais informações sobre como as impressões funcionavam quando estivessem disponíveis, e depois desci as escadas para ouvir mais de perto a música de Edward.**

* * *

**Na segunda-feira seguinte, a visão de Alice da resistência de Ilario ao perfume humano aumentou. Ela trouxe para casa uma humana para flutuar sob o nariz dele, e depois a escoltou para fora ilesa, embora Ilario tivesse sido consideravelmente mais instável e mais dependente da água durante o exercício do que eu com Nils. Ele não queria arriscar Gianna até estar mais seguro, então começou a fazer excursões com Alice e Jasper em áreas (esparsamente) povoadas da Noruega. Ninguém morreu. Naquela quinta-feira, Edward, Gianna e eu voamos de volta para a Europa. **

**"Vou precisar me desculpar com o dono daquele carro", comentei suavemente durante o voo. Estranhamente, Edward não perguntou nada sobre o que havia acontecido com o carro. **

**"Era meu", disse ele. "Está tudo bem; dificilmente era um favorito. Eu pensei que você iria querer algo discreto." **

**Contei a ele a história de como o carro havia sido destruído, e ele não piscou um olho, apenas aprovou minha cuidadosa destruição de evidências. Timidamente, eu disse: "Eu me ofereceria para substituir o carro, mas não é como se todo o dinheiro que eu estivesse jogando fosse ****_meu_**** em um sentido significativo; eu não ganhei nada". Escrevi para Rachel um cheque bastante ****_grande_**** \- apenas um número baixo o suficiente para voar sob o limiar de Alice para não assustar os contadores. **

**"É seu", Edward disse firmemente. "Você faz parte da família. Você é minha ****_esposa_****. Alice lida com os investimentos porque ela é qualificada e isso a diverte. Carlisle mantém um emprego remunerado porque adora praticar medicina e é difícil fazê-lo de graça na maioria dos casos em locais com uma cobertura de nuvens decente. Mas é compartilhado entre todos nós, e você não deve se sentir estranha ao usá-lo." **

**"Bem, eu sei que ****_você_**** acha que eu deveria esbanjá-lo, mas eu realmente não fiz nada para participar - eu não quero dizer apenas que eu não apareci com um maço de dinheiro no bolso, quero dizer em tudo."**

**"Bella, quando eu te virei, estávamos preparados para a possibilidade de que você seria incapaz de fazer algo mais sofisticado do que rosnar e caçar pela década seguinte", disse Edward.**

**"Uma década? Às vezes leva tanto tempo?" Eu perguntei. "Eu pensei que era um ano." **

**"Geralmente é um ano, mas isso varia", disse Edward. "Seria surpreendente, mas menos surpreendente que a realidade, se você ainda estivesse agindo como um recém-nascido em 2015". **

**Pensei em David, passeando e assustado, e fiquei alarmada com essa possibilidade, obviada por mim mesma. "Bem, mesmo assim", eu disse. "Não vou tomar cuidado com o dinheiro, se é tão desnecessário assim, tudo bem, mas sinto que devo informar que quero ser útil, se puder." **

**Edward beijou minha testa e murmurou no meu ouvido. "Bella, meu amor, você não sabe o quão feliz nossa família é ter você. Deixando de lado minha própria sorte sobrenatural por enquanto - você é a melhor amiga de Alice. Você é uma esperança para Rosalie, um modelo para Jasper, o orgulho e a alegria de Esme. Emmett ama seu senso de humor e Carlisle a admira. ****_Útil_**** \- você ****_não_**** tem ****_preço_****." **

**Claro que Edward tinha que me dizer que eu era maravilhosa, mas ele também tinha que me dizer a verdade. Eu me deliciei com os elogios e me aconcheguei para o longo vôo. **

* * *

**Ilario não comeu Gianna quando a levamos para casa, embora ele não gostasse de ficar no mesmo quarto que ela por muito tempo. Ele desenvolveu o hábito de transitar entre os quartos em alta velocidade, para poder conversar com ela sem respirar o ar que ela ocupava. Ela estava tão feliz que ele estava saudável e tinha o que queria que ela não parecesse se importar com a parte em que ele ansiava tanto por seu sangue que não conseguia respirar confortavelmente perto dela. **

**Quando terminamos de descarregar a bagagem do carro em que Esme havia nos buscado, Emmett e Rosalie estavam debatendo se deveriam visitar o clã irlandês nadando ou pegando um avião. (Emmett achou que nadar seria mais divertido, enquanto Rosalie citou o tempo e a dificuldade de fazer as malas para uma viagem marítima.) Anunciei um interesse em me familiarizar com o clã, o que pegou Edward de surpresa, embora ele não tenha protestado. Edward era indiferente aos modos de transporte, o que me deixou para quebrar o empate de Emmett e Rosalie. Votei, me desculpando, pela natação, o que ****_seria_**** interessante, não me faria escolher entre silêncio e uma garganta cheia de fogo no caminho, e significaria que a viagem não precisaria ser adiada para que eu pudesse caçar primeiro. Rosalie revirou os olhos e pediu que esperássemos dez minutos para poder comprar uma touca e preservar o cabelo dos estragos da água salgada, e eu usei esse tempo para encontrar uma roupa mais agradável para a natação do que o que eu tinha em algum lugar do meu armário gigante. Eventualmente, localizei uma roupa de banho de verdade, mas eu realmente não queria ir passear pela Irlanda em uma, então eu só peguei roupas normais em tecidos que provavelmente não ficariam horríveis depois de alguns dias no oceano. **

**Todos colocamos nossos aparelhos eletrônicos portáteis em sacos plásticos redundantes, mergulhamos no fiorde mais próximo e partimos para a Irlanda. Eu era realmente capaz de superar os outros: na água, a força era um fator significativo o suficiente no movimento rápido para que meus braços de recém-nascida pudessem puxar a água com mais eficiência do que os de Edward. Nadei à frente e, quando me deparei com uma orca sem sorte, comi; eles me alcançaram durante esse processo e, depois disso, acompanhei o ritmo. **

**Edward decidiu me ensinar linguagem de sinais para que pudéssemos conversar enquanto nadávamos debaixo d'água. Tinha o recurso conveniente de que eu não precisava aprender um sotaque, sendo esse o fator de aprendizado de idioma menos afetado pela memória dos vampiros e pela velocidade cognitiva (embora eles ainda ajudassem). Depois que eu dominei o alfabeto, ele podia continuar me ensinando palavras e convenções gramaticais sem precisar recorrer ao inglês. **

**Como prática de vocabulário, ele me contou sobre o conven que íamos visitar. Siobhan era a líder e, até onde ele sabia, era a vampira mais antiga que vivia na Irlanda em período integral. Ela tinha uns oito séculos e meio de idade. Liam era mais novo, tendo se transformado em 1800. Siobhan não o havia transformado - ele havia sido criado por um cloven escocês que fazia uma excursão à Irlanda e viajou com eles até uma excursão posterior acabou com eles se deparando com sua companheira. Ela o extraiu do clã e fez a inclinação de não dividir o espaço claro, matando um dos vampiros escoceses (com a ajuda de Liam) e perseguindo o outro. **

**Maggie tinha pouco mais de 150 anos e fora transformada depois de emigrar para escapar da Grande Fome por um vampiro inglês. Seu criador, que era solitário até transformar Maggie, havia sido motivado por uma suspeita sobre o potencial de bruxaria de Maggie. Isso se provou correto. Maggie sabia quando as pessoas estavam mentindo. Por fim, a saudade de casa levou Maggie a se afastar amigavelmente de seu companheiro de coven e retornar à Irlanda em 1982. Conseguira perder completamente a existência de Siobhan e Liam até dez anos depois. Eles se depararam enquanto tentavam tirar vantagem da cobertura que um ataque do IRA poderia proporcionar para a alimentação. Isso quase se transformou em briga: Liam queria que ele e Siobhan continuassem sendo os únicos vampiros na Irlanda. Maggie provavelmente correria para a Inglaterra, alistaria a ajuda de seu ex-companheiro e lutaria pelo território, mas Siobhan queria adicioná-la ao grupo. **

**Meu primeiro pensamento foi que, claro, Liam faria o que Siobhan queria se ela tivesse uma preferência mais forte, mas Edward disse que Siobhan também era uma bruxa. Segundo ele, ela poderia ter planos feitos para dar certo. A própria Siobhan não considerava isso um talento mais do que ela ser uma boa estrategista, e eu pensei que o exemplo da inclusão de Maggie no clã era fraco - Siobhan não precisava influenciar ninguém além de ****_seu próprio companheiro_**** para fazê-lo funcionar, oras. Edward não tinha mais exemplos à mão. Enquanto ele conhecera Siobhan antes, ela não costumava discutir ou pensar em situações que poderiam ser casos desse poder, e então ele estava aceitando a palavra de Carlisle; Carlisle considerou o exemplo de trazer Maggie para o coven o quintessencial, e não tinha pensado em nenhum outro enquanto estava ao alcance de Edward. Eu estava curiosa o suficiente para perguntar a Carlisle sobre isso mais tarde, mas por enquanto eu estava cética. **

**Embora nossa rota fosse de apenas oitocentas milhas (mais correções de rumo, conforme necessário, verticais ou laterais, para evitar barcos), a natação era mais lenta que a corrida, e passávamos quase meio dia na água. Rosalie queria aterrissar perto de Edimburgo e atravessar a ilha maior, depois nadar no Mar da Irlanda para chegar ao nosso destino, mas Edward achou que seria muito difícil evitar serem vistos por barcos ou observadores das praias em Edimburgo, dada a hora do dia - nós provavelmente poderia ter conseguido isso à noite. **

**Em vez disso, saímos da água perto de Ballycastle e, com cuidado para evitar humanos, seguimos Emmett, que havia recebido instruções sobre como encontrar o clã. Eles se mudaram, porque vampiros não vegetarianos que ficavam em um lugar por muito tempo acabavam atraindo atenção. Por mais ocultos os corpos, as pessoas desaparecidas eram registradas; mas dois em Belfast maior, seguidos por três perto de Cork e um em Limerick com mais dois em Galway e depois um bando de turistas em Dublin não formavam um padrão na mente dos investigadores que não suspeitavam de vampiros. **

**Eu me perguntava quantas pessoas desaparecidas em todo o mundo estavam desaparecidas e quantas eram comida de vampiro.**

**O clã irlandês estava fora de uma cidade chamada Maghera, na Irlanda do Norte. Eu supus que o topo da ilha fosse um campo de caça melhor do que o restante porque as vítimas poderiam estar relacionadas à violência religiosa esporádica, mas não especulei em voz alta. Emmett apareceu à frente quando nos aproximamos da área designada para encontrá-los e explicar que éramos quatro, não dois, e para lhes dar um aviso justo de que eu tinha olhos de recém-nascida, mas não era típico de recém-nascidos. Ele voltou, nos deu o aval e nos levou para a área arborizada onde os outros três vampiros esperavam. **

* * *

**Siobhan era uma morena, com um corte de cabelo curto e bem mantido. Ela era ****_muito_**** alta e larga, e avançou para nos cumprimentar com uma suavidade ondulante que eu considerei tentar imitar antes de decidir que a sua impressão dependia do tamanho dela. Eu me perguntei se ela poderia vencer Emmett em uma luta e não tinha certeza. Ela estava com os pés descalços, como os outros, e todos estavam vestidos com roupas simples ao ar livre. **

**Seu companheiro, Liam, seguiu logo atrás, uma expressão sombria e sem compromisso no rosto. Ele não fez movimentos agressivos, mas eu estava inclinada a observá-los de qualquer maneira - tive a impressão de que ele não estava feliz com a visita. Ele era apenas um pouco mais baixo que sua companheira, o que o tornava mais ou menos da altura de Emmett. Como vampiros eram, ele não era particularmente atraente; ele era mais parecido com Harry e David, que tinham sido transformados por razões não relacionadas à aparência. Ou, suponho, James, que não pareceria extraordinariamente adorável, mesmo em uma multidão de humanos (ou assim eu escrevi; a visão de vampiro pode ter revelado algo mais). Seu cabelo era um tom mais claro que o de Siobhan e cortava de maneira semelhante à dela. **

**Atrás do par seguia a mais nova integrante, Maggie, que era do meu tamanho e tinha um rosto sorridente enrolado em cachos vermelhos. Exceto pelos reveladores olhos cor de vinho, ela parecia muito agradável. Ela também foi a primeira a falar, com um sotaque irlandês alegre. "Olá! É bom finalmente conhecê-los!" Ela estava se dirigindo a todos, menos a Emmett, que ela havia encontrado momentos antes, mas ela parecia particularmente interessada em mim - provavelmente por causa da coisa de Super recém-nascida. Quando meus olhos finalmente estivessem dourados, eu poderia esperar receber menos (embora não muito menos) atenção entre a população geral de vampiros. **

**"Sim, já faz algum tempo", reconheceu Siobhan, com sotaque semelhante. Eu me perguntei por meio segundo por que os vampiros falariam qualquer idioma com sotaque, e então me chutei mentalmente por assumir que soar americano significava ****_não ter um _****_sotaque_****. **

**"Normalmente, não estamos na Europa tempo suficiente para fazer visitas", desculpou-se Rosalie.**

**"Mas vocês não estão todos morando na Noruega agora?" perguntou Maggie. "Por que são apenas vocês quatro?" **

**"Há outro recém-nascido em casa", explicou Edward. "Ele é quase tão controlado quanto Bella, mas não completamente. É melhor deixá-lo sob supervisão". Ele omitiu a menção de Gianna, sem cuja presença um contingente menor de babás seria suficiente para acalmar as preocupações de Ilario de escorregar e comê-la. Supus que nossos anfitriões não fossem menos propensos do que quaisquer outros vampiros a pensar que era estranho e suspeito que mantivéssemos um humano por perto, e eu não estava exatamente motivado a divulgar os detalhes de por que ela ainda era humana. **

**"Isso explica Jasper e, por extensão, Alice", disse Siobhan, "mas e Carlisle e Esme? A única razão pela qual eu conheci algum de vocês é através de Carlisle."**

**"Carlisle ainda é novo em seu trabalho na Noruega e prefere não pedir folga tão cedo", disse Edward. Isso era ****_verdade_**** \- eu deveria ser, se Maggie estivesse presente - mas não a história toda, é claro. **

**"Bem, talvez eles nos visitem em breve", disse Siobhan.**

**Rosalie assentiu, e seguiu-se um pouco de conversa em dia: os últimos desenvolvimentos em nosso conven e no deles. Rosalie e Emmett entenderam a sugestão de Edward sobre deixar Gianna sem ser mencionada, e eles não sabiam que eu havia deixado Québec durante a nossa viagem. Edward tinha mantido isso em segredo. Tendo em mente os tópicos que não devo mencionar, conversei com os outros. Era muito mais fácil conversar com a presença de alguém da família - ou talvez fosse apenas Edward. **

**Foi interessante a maneira como ficamos. Não havia, como sempre, nenhuma razão para sentar - e nenhuma cadeira que pudesse parecer negligenciada se não o fizéssemos, já que estávamos no meio da floresta. Então estávamos todos de pé. Os vampiros irlandeses estavam em um V solto com Siobhan no centro, ficando mais perto de nós. Nosso contingente ficou em uma linha, mas claramente dividido ao meio; Emmett tinha o braço em volta de Rosalie e eu estava de mãos dadas com Edward, e havia cerca de um metro entre meu pé esquerdo e o direito de Rosalie. Eu me perguntava por que Siobhan e Liam não estavam se tocando. Eles estavam acasalados por mais tempo do que nós, o que poderia explicar tudo por si só. Eu me perguntava como teríamos nos arranjado se a família inteira estivesse presente. **

**A conversa se dividiu em numerosos assuntos simultâneos, pois as indagações levavam a mais de uma resposta possível. Todos nós podíamos ouvir um ao outro, filtrando facilmente cada voz dos outros, e acompanhar onde todos estavam olhando em virtude da visão periférica aumentada, então isso não foi tão difícil quanto seria para os humanos. **

**Maggie estava levemente curiosa sobre o vegetarianismo e queria saber se havíamos provado sangue humano. Ela parecia igualmente encantada com Rosalie e eu, que não tínhamos, e nossos maridos, que tinham, e intercalava suas perguntas incrédulas com comentários para si mesma sobre como era "tudo realmente verdade, ****_hein_****!" **

**Enquanto isso, Rosalie havia convencido Liam a quebrar seu silêncio pedregoso falando sobre carros, o que ele gostava, e Emmett estava tentando convencer Siobhan de que eles deveriam treinar. (Aparentemente, Edward e Alice "trapaceavam", lutar com Jasper ficou velho depois de um tempo, e os outros não tinham vontade normalmente.) Eu estava bastante interessada em adquirir pelo menos uma compreensão superficial de como lutar, mas eu poderia propor isso para Emmett (ou Edward ou Jasper) a qualquer momento; ele provavelmente não tinha a oportunidade de parear com Siobhan frequentemente. **

**Eventualmente, ela cedeu, silenciando o protesto de Liam com um olhar, e eles se distanciaram um do outro. Eu assisti pelo canto do olho, ainda acompanhando as perguntas de Maggie sobre se eu não estava ****_apenas um pouco curiosa_**** sobre como era o sabor dos seres humanos, etc. **

**"Você não está curiosa sobre o gosto dos animais?" Eu perguntei, finalmente, quando Siobhan derrubou Emmett no chão e ele se levantou para atacar novamente. **

**"Na verdade não", disse Maggie, franzindo o nariz. "Eles cheiram terrível." **

**"Eu não posso dizer que comer humanos parece algo que eu também gostaria", eu disse.**

**"Mas eles são ótimos!" Maggie entusiasmada. **

**"Então me disseram", eu disse. "Mas você não pode estar ****_constantemente_**** no processo de engolir o sangue deles. Você só tem tanto espaço. Inevitavelmente, você passa mais tempo sem comer do que comendo, e ainda precisaria fazer isso mesmo que eles marchassem por vontade própria até você" inclinei minha cabeça em direção a Edward "comer sangue humano torna mais difícil ****_não comer_**** a qualquer momento entre as refeições. Portanto, estou deixando as partes em que não estou comendo da minha vida mais confortáveis, deixando de lado um pouco de sabor extra quando como". **

**Maggie piscou para mim, e Liam realmente soltou uma risada baixa. "Isso é alguma coisa", ele colocou. "Carlisle é tudo sobre ****_compaixão_**** e ****_respeito pela vida humana_****, e você tem uma razão real." **

**"Também sou uma grande fã de compaixão e respeito pela vida humana", eu disse, "mas se essas coisas importassem para vocês, vocês já seriam vegetarianos. Não é como se estivessem vivendo na ignorância do fato de que podemos viver de animais e só estavam esperando essas informações antes de sair da dieta de sangue humano; você conhece Carlisle há um tempo."**

**"Mas ****_como_**** você resiste?" exclamou Maggie. "Talvez essa seja uma razão para fazê-lo, mas ****_como_****?" **

**"Você nunca vai a algum lugar onde não pode comer o humano mais próximo? Entre em uma cidade onde há 50 deles em um só lugar e você teria que matar todos, o que seria óbvio, ou matar apenas alguns deles, o que também seria notável?" Claro que eles tinham; Maggie assentiu. "Então você pode claramente evitar comer humanos", eu disse. "Você não precisa que eu lhe diga como." **

**Maggie parecia vagamente intrigada, mas depois perguntou sobre o gosto dos animais, o que era promissor; Emmett até gritou uma observação sobre o sabor superior das criaturas ursinas entre ser usado para derrubar uma árvore e privar Siobhan com sucesso de um de seus pés. Liam cerrou os dentes com força, mas Siobhan (embora evidentemente desconfortável) apenas levantou o pé do chão sem gritar e o prendeu novamente no tornozelo. Após cerca de um segundo, durante o qual Emmett graciosamente não atacou, o ferimento regenerou, e então ela estava em movimento novamente. **

**"Eu gosto mais das baleias assassinas", acrescentei, quando Liam relaxou um pouco. "Caçar na água é divertido - as baleias são projetadas para se mover no oceano, e enquanto eu posso fazê-lo, não é o que eu sou melhor. Portanto, há um elemento de desafio que não existe para caçar criaturas terrestres. Desses, porém, gostei do javali que comi uma vez." **

**"Coiotes", disse Rosalie brevemente, meio sorrindo.**

**"Há todos os tipos de variedade", disse Edward secamente. "Leões da montanha, aqui." **

**"Estou realmente ansiosa para poder sair em público sem lentes de contato", eu disse.**

**"Eu apenas digo a todos que tenho veias fracas nos olhos e elas continuam estourando", disse Maggie. "Ou digo que o vermelho é por causa de contatos de qualquer maneira. Ou invento algo em latim falso como 'iris crimsonus' e ajo como se sou realmente sensível a isso se alguém ficar curioso. Pergunto se eles sabem o que isso significa, e se eles sabem que não é latim real, eu os mato". Ela encolheu os ombros. **

**"Óculos de sol", disse Liam pouco depois.**

**"Eu já usei óculos de sol", reconheci. "Coisas úteis, mas a qualquer momento estaríamos do lado de fora para que alguém notasse, os óculos de sol ****_são_**** um pouco estranhos." **

**"Mais latim falso", aconselhou Maggie. "Você tem uma condição que torna seus olhos realmente sensíveis à luz. Acho que isso pode realmente ser uma coisa real". **

**Eu meio que gostei dela, apesar da parte em que ela matava pessoas. Eu estava começando a ver como minha família poderia ter adquirido amigos de olhos vermelhos. Não era preciso a mesma personalidade, em um vampiro, para matar pessoas que precisaria em humanos. Um humano que assassinou opunha-se à cultura e ao instinto, arriscando a censura social e as repercussões sociais de todos os ângulos. Um ser humano normal tinha que ser colocado em um contexto incomum como a guerra, ou submetido a um estresse enorme, antes de estar disposto a matar. **

**Um ****_vampiro_**** normal, no entanto, era equipado com um conjunto diferente de impulsos naturais. Normalmente era retirado inteiramente de seu contexto humano e não podia continuar com segurança seus relacionamentos humanos (e provavelmente formaria novos relacionamentos com vampiros que já comiam pessoas). Não enfrentavam perigo significativo no processo de caça, desde que tenham cuidado. Tinha sido ****_colocado_**** no tipo de contexto que poderia tornar um ser humano normal perigoso, completo com um rótulo que geralmente significava "assassino" e a capacidade de viver impune. **

**Eu era a vampira mais sortuda do mundo. Eu entrei com os olhos abertos, segurei meus laços originais e caí no colo de uma família que não comia pessoas. Carlisle era o mais impressionante que conseguiu não ceder aos instintos, sem ajuda, sem precedentes, sem apoio, sem capacidade de escrever para seus parentes humanos. **

**Mas, de qualquer forma, os tipos de personalidade de vampiros assassinos não eram os mesmos que humanos assassinos. Maggie era uma pessoa perfeitamente agradável. E quando alguém via através de seu latim falso, ela as matava, isso era tudo. **

**Fiquei muito tentada a fazer toda a conversa sobre a conversão de Maggie, a recuperá-la da tangente que começava a acontecer sobre algum latim ****_real_**** que Edward aprendera com prestígio nos dias de faculdade de medicina. Talvez o próximo humano que Maggie conhecesse não morresse por excesso de educação. Eu decidi contra isso. Isso poderia facilmente tornar as coisas piores, e ela já estava ****_curiosa_****, o que era algo.**

* * *

**Eventualmente, Emmett me convidou para participar da briga sem avisar, e eu concordei. Ele me bateu, mas com mais gentileza do que ele tinha com Siobhan. Tentei não confiar muito na minha força excessiva, que desapareceria em breve. Em vez disso, aprendi quais instintos eram úteis e quais deveriam ser suprimidos, algumas coisas sobre como distinguir fintas e ataques genuínos e como se esquivar e truques fascinantes com alavancas. Siobhan também deu uma guinada, e seu estilo era visivelmente diferente do de Emmett - ele estava brincando, e ela estava fazendo algo mais parecido com parkour.**

**Foi divertido e, embora periodicamente doesse bastante, tive a sensação de que estava aprendendo com muita eficiência. Aprender a lutar por treino não era linear, como ler um livro e (ainda que rapidamente) absorver cada palavra em sequência. A rápida imersão em combate permitiu-me envolver quase toda a minha mente na mesma tarefa. Todo sentido tinha algo a me dizer sobre meu parceiro e meu ambiente; todos os meus músculos poderiam estar fazendo algo útil; Eu precisava modelar a estratégia do meu oponente e pensar em uma jogada que ele ou ela não tinha pensado que eu faria, muitas vezes acumulando níveis de obviedade bastante profundos e, às vezes, ainda sendo previsíveis. Foi totalmente envolvente.**

**Tudo isso incomodou Edward imensamente, e depois que Siobhan me deu um tapa na orelha com força suficiente para ela parar de processar o som por alguns segundos, ele silenciosamente me pediu para parar. Voltei para o lado dele e ele me abraçou. Rosalie bufou.**

**"Ah, mas ela é boa nisso", protestou Emmett. **

**"Mais tarde", disse Edward firmemente. "Aqui não." **

**"Siobhan tem um estilo diferente..." eu disse. **

**Ele rangeu os dentes. "Eu sei", ele disse."Jasper também. Você pode praticar em casa, se quiser." Eu me perguntei se Siobhan tinha pensado em algo em particular, ou se ele simplesmente não confiava nela. Liam parecia aliviado que ela parecia ter terminado, no entanto, e voltou a apoiar seu clã com um encolher de ombros. Maggie pareceu brevemente melancólica.**

**Inclinei minha cabeça para ela, convidando-a a explicar isso. "Oh", ela disse. "Apenas, eu gostaria que ****_meu_**** companheiro se apressasse e me encontrasse."**

**"Se você nunca sai da Irlanda, é provável que encontre ele?" Eu perguntei. **

**Maggie considerou isso. "Ela", ela corrigiu distraidamente. Ninguém, nem mesmo meu marido, de 1901, com valores tão tradicionais, reagiu a isso. Decidi perguntar sobre isso mais tarde. "Bem, eu viajei mais antes de me juntar a este clã", disse ela finalmente. "E eu também não a encontrei."**

**Eu não pude resistir. "Talvez você a tenha comido." **

**Siobhan revirou os olhos, mas Maggie parecia genuinamente horrorizada. "O quê? Isso não poderia acontecer."**

**"Claro que sim", eu disse. "Eu era humana quando conheci Edward. Não apenas isso", acrescentei com prazer, "eu era a ****_cantora_**** dele. É uma sorte que ele tenha praticado tanto ****_não comer humanos_****. Caso contrário, eu estaria torrada. Deliciosa torrada morta."**

**Maggie parecia assustada. Eu não tinha certeza se isso era bom ou não, então me afastei um pouco. "Você provavelmente não a conheceu ainda." Eu hesitei um pouco, deixando a vampira ruiva se acalmar e acrescentei: "Mas isso não significa que ela é uma vampira."**

**"Nnng", lamentou Maggie. **

**Rosalie riu sombriamente e jogou uma farpa própria: "Emmett era humano quando eu o encontrei também." Ela fez uma pausa. "E absolutamente ****_coberto_**** de sangue fresco."**

**"Esme era humana quando Carlisle a conheceu", colocou Edward; Eu não estava de frente para ele, em vez disso estava estudando o rosto de Maggie, mas ouvi um sorriso em sua voz.**

**Eventualmente, Maggie anunciou: "Bem, talvez eu deva comer apenas homens", o que não era realmente a solução que eu tinha em mente, mas pelo menos ela achou a possibilidade convincente. Siobhan suspirou, mas não tinha interesse em incentivar Maggie a ser uma predadora de oportunidades iguais, e Liam havia caído em silêncio novamente.**

**A conversa se voltou para outras coisas e, depois de dois dias, terminamos a visita. Siobhan graciosamente permitiu que passássemos um tempo em turnê pela Irlanda antes de ir para casa. Por isso, corremos de um lugar para outro na ilha, olhando as principais atrações. "Esta parte eu posso contar aos meus pais", comentei. "A Irlanda é totalmente parte normal de uma turnê pela Europa."**

**"Se você quiser, podemos ver mais da Europa antes de irmos para a América do Sul", ofereceu Edward. **

**"Vamos para o País de Gales, Inglaterra e Escócia a caminho de casa", eu decidi, "e depois quero ficar lá por um tempo, acho que uma semana, passamos tão pouco tempo de verdade ****_com_**** nossa família. Então América do Sul."**

**É claro que ele não teve nenhum problema com isso, e assim, enquanto Emmett e Rosalie nadaram diretamente de volta para a Noruega depois de terem cansado da Irlanda, Edward e eu nadamos para o leste e ele passou cinco dias me mostrando a Europa. Ele já esteve nesses lugares antes, mas a maior parte de seu conhecimento veio de Carlisle, que nasceu em Londres. Nenhum dos locais específicos que foram importantes para a vida humana de Carlisle ainda estava em sua forma original, mas era interessante passear pela cidade com essas informações. Eu me perguntei se Chicago, o local de nascimento de Edward, se sentiria semelhante se eu fosse lá.**

* * *

**Estávamos vagando pelas ruas de Glasgow (eu em lentes de contato) quando decidi perguntar a Edward por que a correção de Maggie não havia provocado uma reação. "Dado que você é de 1901 e usou isso como desculpa para ter valores desatualizados antes", eu disse. Eu mantive minha voz alta e rápida; os humanos que passavam não notavam nada além de um casal olhando nos olhos um do outro e caminhando juntos.**

**"Bem, primeiro de tudo", riu Edward, "meus valores desatualizados, como você os chama, se aplicam a ****_mim_****. Não é da minha conta se outra pessoa os obedece. Você não me ouviu reclamando da conduta das trigêmeas súcubus - Suponho que agora é uma dupla apenas com Tanya e Kate - entendeu?"**

**"Isso é verdade", reconheci. "E segundo de tudo?"**

**"Em segundo lugar, os vampiros em geral não têm muita escolha além de ser relaxados com essa questão em particular", disse ele. "Simplesmente não há o que discutir. Assim como nos hábitos alimentares de Laurent, as opções são permissão ou violência. Não há política legal a ser discutida. Nenhuma pressão social ou argumento ético que possa competir praticamente com o vínculo de companheiro. Você deve ter notado que vampiros não gostam de religião organizada ou, mesmo em casais de sexo oposto, têm filhos, então os argumentos tradicionais são perdidos de qualquer maneira. Não há razão para alguém se dar ao trabalho de tentar manter um vampiro longe de seu companheiro, mesmo se o companheiro também for uma mulher. Seria muito problemático e não faria sentido".**

**"Tudo bem", eu disse. "Mas, além do fato de que você não vai lutar contra Maggie até a morte, você tem sentimentos em formados em 1901 sobre o assunto?" **

**Edward encolheu os ombros. "Na verdade não. Não era algo no qual eu pensava como humano. Essa não era a questão do momento. Quando fui transformado, todos estavam ocupados pensando na Grande Guerra - Primeira Guerra Mundial - e na pandemia de gripe. Então, eu não entrei no mundo dos vampiros com preconceitos sobre o assunto definidos em pedra. Não é minha xícara de chá, mas você é a única xícara de chá do mundo para mim." Ele me pegou pela cintura e se virou, depois me colocou de volta na calçada; alguns observadores humanos ****_admiravam_**** a demonstração de afeto.**

**Eu decidi que isso era satisfatório. E então uma pergunta não relacionada me ocorreu: "Estou imune ao poder de Maggie?"**

**Isso trouxe Edward à tona. "Eu não sei. Você não mentiu para ela, tanto quanto eu sei ..."**

**"Eu não fiz", confirmei. "A menos que sarcasmo ou especulação ou apenas estar enganada, conte ...? Quão sensível ela é?"**

**"Não muito", disse ele. "Embora seja possível que alguém muito bom em controlar seus pensamentos ou imerso em sua duplicidade minta para mim, e ela captaria a maioria desses subterfúgios, eu sou mais eficaz do que ela. Ela não detecta nada a menos que alguém declare deliberadamente algo em que eles querem que ela acredite que eles achem que é falso. Se eles não sabem que ela está ouvindo, ou estão confiantes de que estão certos, ou acham que ela notará que estão incertos ou fazendo uma brincadeira, em vez de tentar compartilhar informações definidas, nada acontece".**

**"Então, se eu sou imune a ela, ela não teria notado", eu disse, assentindo para mim mesma. "Eu gostaria de ter pensado em testá-lo lá."**

**"Você espera mentir para Maggie?" Edward perguntou, e então ele balançou a cabeça. "Você não precisa responder a isso."**

**"Está tudo bem", eu disse. "Eu não espero mentir para ela, mas seria interessante se eu descobrisse que poderia ou não. Quero saber mais sobre como meu poder funciona, para que eu possa melhorar. Se eu não começar imune a Maggie, aprender a desenvolver isso seria uma prática útil. Eu acho que vou trabalhar para me proteger de Jasper para começar. Não porque eu espero ****_precisar_****, só porque eu quero saber como melhorar." Inclinei minha cabeça com curiosidade. "Você ficou melhor lendo mentes desde que foi virado?"**

**"Não da maneira que você provavelmente tem em mente", disse ele. "Como eu posso seguir vozes familiares a uma distância maior, melhorou no sentido de ouvir Carlisle a uma milha de distância, para começar, e duas depois e quase cinco agora, mas não sou melhor em ouvir novas pessoas que conheço e ainda são apenas pensamentos superficiais, como sempre foram."**

**"Você já tentou trabalhar nisso?" **

**"Na verdade não. Eu tenho alguns escrúpulos em invadir a privacidade das pessoas", disse ele, sorrindo fracamente. "Nos casos em que a necessidade supera essas preocupações, o nível de discernimento em que comecei tem sido útil. Tentei um pouco ouvir algo de você, mas falhei completamente, e você deixou claro que não quer que eu tenha sucesso - então parei de trabalhar nisso".**

**"Justo", respondi. **


	22. Capítulo 21: Híbrido

**Capítulo 21: Híbrido**

**Faltavam pouco mais de uma semana para o mês de agosto quando nadamos de volta à Noruega. Quando chequei meu e-mail, havia uma pequena pilha de mensagens de meus pais e Rachel - e, curiosamente, um de Angela. Fiquei tão surpresa ao receber um e-mail dela que o abri primeiro. Era doce e parecido com um cartão postal. Ela ainda estava em Forks no verão e queria dar a conhecer suas esperanças de que eu estava me divertindo na Europa. Respondi e disse a ela o que pude sobre a Noruega, Irlanda, Reino Unido e Itália, e mencionei - desde que, a menos que Charlie tivesse contado a todos, ela não sabia - que eu fugira e provavelmente não voltaria para a escola depois do verão. Enviei a ela três fotos de casamento que Alice tinha feito no Photoshop para me deixar mais rosada e perguntei se ela me faria o favor de notificar Jessica e nossos outros amigos. **

**Então, lidei com os e-mails de meus pais - mais do mesmo, na verdade, mas compilei obedientemente os dados recentes do turismo para o prazer deles. Renée estava principalmente adaptada à vida na Flórida, onde meu padrasto havia sido contratado no início do ano. Ela sentia falta de Phoenix, mas gostava muito de Jacksonville e já estava se distraindo com as diversões e hobbies disponíveis localmente. Ela e Phil ainda estavam se dando muito bem. **

**Enquanto isso, Charlie estava começando a se preocupar com Harry. Como ele obviamente não podia saber o que realmente havia acontecido com o amigo, e também não podia ser convidado para o funeral que ele esperaria se Harry estivesse morto, ele estava sendo alimentado com um monte de informações erradas e confusas. **

**Harry virou a última adição dos Denalis em meados de julho; Charlie estava ficando muito desconfiado quando, nas semanas seguintes, Harry supostamente esteve visitando sua tia em Nashville, ficou doente demais para receber visitantes, mas não doente o suficiente para estar no hospital, e ficou bem o suficiente para ir ver um primo que Charlie nunca tinha ouvi falar que morava em Toronto. Todas essas passagens de avião, é claro, são pagas pelos parentes visitados; os Clearwaters não eram especialmente ricos, embora Leah e Seth agora tivessem algum acesso para fazer as malas que eu forneci. Charlie não parecia suspeitar de jogo sujo - Billy e Sue estavam se certificando disso - mas ele estava muito confuso. **

**Eu garanti a Charlie, em meu e-mail, que Harry provavelmente estava bem e não havia motivo para se preocupar - mas não sabia que solução de longo prazo funcionaria. Se Harry fosse relatado como uma pessoa desaparecida para que ele pudesse ser declarado morto legalmente mais tarde, Charlie certamente o procuraria e poderia encontrar coisas lupinas ou vampíricas que ele ainda não deveria ver. Além de incendiar a casa dos Clearwater enquanto Sue e as crianças estavam fora dela e Harry supostamente dentro (para eliminar a necessidade de um corpo), não havia outra maneira óbvia de contar a Charlie uma história satisfatória. Eu brinquei com a ideia do incêndio criminoso, mas seria muito óbvio que a família resgatasse seus pertences primeiro, e nem todos esses objetos provavelmente eram do tipo facilmente substituível. É improvável que eles aceitem a ideia. **

**Em seguida, abri os e-mails de Rachel. Mais dois lobos haviam sido impressos. Um deles, um adolescente chamado Jared, se apaixonou instantaneamente por uma colega de classe que acabou por ter uma queda de longa data por ele, de modo que tudo era doce e conveniente. Menos doce, Quil Ateara imprimiu na sobrinha de Emily, Claire, outra Makah. Emily ainda estava na casa dos Clearwater para confortar Leah, e concordara em cuidar de Claire por um tempo, e foi assim que Quil a viu. **

**Rachel acrescentou, apressadamente, que Quil ****_absolutamente não_**** estava interessado sexualmente na criança, que era a única razão pela qual ele ainda tinha todo o rosto intacto. Aparentemente, imprimir não era necessariamente sexual. A matilha estava assumindo que quando Claire crescesse, ela e Quil ficariam tão felizes juntos quanto Jared e sua marca, mas por enquanto ele estava absolutamente satisfeito em servir como uma figura de irmão mais velho. Rachel me confidenciou que ele deixava Claire manar nele com muita indulgência, nunca se cansando dela. **

**Leah tinha, a princípio, pensado que isso poderia significar que Sam poderia pensar em Emily como uma ****_irmã_****, para que Leah pudesse ter seu noivo de volta. Emily e Rachel tinham sido a favor desse plano e então Sam, sobrenaturalmente obediente à sua marca e ao seu Alpha, tentou. Rachel não duvidou da sinceridade de sua tentativa. Mas ele falhou; ele ainda estava ****_apaixonado_**** por Emily. **

**Em uma breve mensagem, Rachel me informou que todos no grupo estavam crescendo como erva daninha. "Todo mundo com quinze anos ou mais parece ter 25 anos e estar a caminho das Olimpíadas", ela me disse. "Os mais jovens parecem cerca de cinco anos mais velhos do que realmente são, e estão se aproximando dos outros, e até as crianças são completamente ****_esculpidas_****. O tamanho das formas de lobo ainda varia de acordo com a idade e o tamanho da forma humana - eu não sou a maior, apenas a mais bonita e a pessoa que pode comandar todo mundo." **

**O próximo e-mail de Rachel disse apenas: "Acho que Emily está vacilando".**

**A próxima mensagem não dizia mais nada sobre Emily, Sam ou Leah, apenas contava as histórias de mais impressões. Um garoto que eu não conhecia, que havia sido transportado de avião durante minha viagem a Denali, aparentemente seguira o padrão Makah. O nome dele era Victor e ele estava realmente entusiasmado com o imprint. Ele e dois amigos com ideias parecidas haviam corrido para o norte até a reserva Makah, enquanto Rachel estava dormindo e incapaz de ordenar que parassem. Lá, eles andaram olhando meninas, até Victor imprimir em uma. **

**Assim, livre de sua obrigação de manter as informações do bando contidas, ele contou tudo a ela (completo com uma demonstração de fases) e a convenceu a visitar La Push e morar com ele até o início das aulas, embora ela fosse obrigada a voltar para casa e terminar seu último ano do ensino médio em setembro. Os outros dois não haviam imprimido durante a excursão, e Rachel tinha recorrido ao comando de Alpha para evitar mais desse tipo de tolice. Isso não impediu que outro lobo (acidentalmente) imprimisse em uma garota de Forks, que eu não reconheci por nome ou descrição. **

**Rachel não deixou escapar a atenção dela de que todos os lobos que tinham impresso eram do sexo masculino. "A hipótese dominante", ela escreveu em sua última missiva, "é que imprimimos nas pessoas que serão capazes de transmitir o gene de lobisomem". **

**E todas as lobas pararam de menstruar.**

**Rachel passou essa informação para mim clinicamente, mas eu podia imaginar que não estava sendo tomada com tanta calma por toda a metade feminina do bando. Com a menstruação havia ido a capacidade de ter filhos - ou pelo menos eles suspeitavam fortemente. Eu poderia adivinhar ****_por que_****, biologicamente, esse seria o caso. Não faria nenhum bem ao feto estar sujeito a transformações violentas entre formas. Crianças pequenas com o gene não podiam ser ativadas; presumivelmente, eles também não tinham a capacidade no útero. O aborto seria inevitável. Os lobos machos, por outro lado, seriam perfeitamente capazes de gerar filhos. Provavelmente nada disso aliviaria o golpe nas meninas. **

**Eu prontamente escrevi de volta. Embora eles não pudessem carregar crianças com segurança, isso não era necessariamente um motivo para suspeitar que todos os seus ovos eram inviáveis. O sigilo, inclusive da minha própria família, ainda era importante, mas em alguns anos eu poderia estar dentro e fora da faculdade de medicina e equipada para fazer pessoalmente o pacote que Rosalie havia feito por mim. (Se, naquele tempo, a discrição se tornasse desnecessária ou impossível, um dos médicos Cullen existentes poderia lidar com a tarefa.) Lobos individuais que, por algum motivo, valorizavam a capacidade de gerar seus próprios filhos mais do que a capacidade de nunca envelhecer podiam largar seus lobos. Nesse ponto, elas provavelmente continuariam de onde haviam parado, capacidades reprodutivas e tudo. **

**Enquanto escrevia minha resposta para Rachel, outro e-mail apareceu. Surpreendentemente, este era de ****_Harry_****. **

**Ele queria saber como eu tinha certeza de que eu poderia lidar com estar perto de humanos. Eu simpatizava com sua impaciência - ele não apenas havia sido jogado na vida de vampiro sem aviso, ele não estava se dando bem com a maior parte de seu coven. Então, resumi todas as dicas que colecionei, meus auto testes cheirando minhas velhas roupas de ser humano e o teste que havíamos inventado com Nils. Dei a ele o endereço de e-mail de Alice e um resumo de seu poder, e sugeri que ele pedisse para ver se ele estaria seguro em tentar. Dada uma luz verde dela, tudo o que seria necessário seria que um dos Denalis de longa data levasse David em segurança e outro para trazer um equivalente a Nils. **

**Eu também recomendo que ele entre em contato com Ilario, cujas informações de contato eu percebi que não tinha. Abri minha cabeça pela janela, perguntei a Esme - a primeira pessoa que vi - pelo seu endereço de e-mail e o adicionei em uma nota final à minha resposta a Harry. Eu o lembrei de não contar a Alice ou Ilario que ele era Quileute, e ainda aconselhei que ele nem usasse seu sobrenome com eles, para que Edward não pegasse algo e reconhecesse a família. **

**Antes de clicar em "enviar", ocorreu-me que todos na minha família, exceto Edward, pensavam que eu havia passado todo o meu desvio para a América do Norte simplesmente saindo em Quebec, menos o tempo que levaria para encontrar, virar e transportar até Denali. Eles assumiriam que ele era canadense. Os Denalis e Edward pensaram que eu tinha trazido Harry de Seattle, que ainda era fora da área, mas perto demais para conforto. Os Denalis sabiam o sobrenome de Harry, mas não o que isso significava; todo mundo em meu próprio coven saberia quem eram os Clearwaters, exceto Ilario e talvez Alice e Jasper. **

**Se Harry começasse a enviar e-mails a outras pessoas que não eu e seus colegas Quileutes, alguma contaminação cruzada de informação aconteceria. Já era provável, se um dos Denalis o chamasse "Harry Clearwater" em correspondência com minha família ou mencionasse de onde ele veio, mas não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer sobre isso sem ****_dizer a_**** eles para mencioná-lo apenas pelo primeiro nome, que era um risco maior do que apenas cruzar os dedos sobre a situação. **

**Eu não precisava piorar as coisas. Eu apaguei meus últimos parágrafos. Em vez disso, escrevi que Harry deveria procurar caminhantes solitários com a supervisão de alguém e, com muita firmeza, indiquei que ele imediatamente ****_me_**** diria se escorregasse e comesse alguém, e que ****_eu_**** resolveria que, se ele me contasse esse evento, eu faria... **

**Eu tentei pensar em algo chamativo que Alice definitivamente me contaria se ela me visse fazendo isso, o que ela definitivamente veria se isso acontecesse. Eventualmente, eu decidi que se Harry matasse alguém, eu brigaria com Ilario. Não achei que provavelmente brigássemos de outra maneira, então provavelmente não receberia um sinal falso. Mas era o tipo de coisa que Alice notaria e tentaria impedir se visse, embora não fosse um comportamento suficientemente bizarro para um casal de recém-nascidos que eu obviamente estaria fingindo. Expliquei a Harry que, se Alice me desse esse aviso, eu o advertiria que seu teste não estava indo bem e que ele deveria adiar. ****_Então_**** eu apertei "enviar". **

**Meu e-mail resolvido, fui localizar Emmett e pegar outra lição de luta.**

* * *

**Emmett começou a ficar arrogante depois de algumas horas me jogando nas copas das árvores e fazendo impressões em forma de Bella no chão, então parei de controlar minhas forças. Eu estava tentando não depender disso, já que não ficaria comigo, mas estava disponível por enquanto como uma ferramenta para limpar o sorriso de Emmett do rosto. Agarrei-o e, segurando-o com muita força para ele escapar, enfiei-o na terra de cabeça, até os joelhos. Isso fez Alice, que estava espiando, rir. **

**Emmett não perdeu tempo em se retirar do chão, mas estava absolutamente coberto de terra e parecia perturbado. "Eu sou uma recém-nascida", lembrei-o docemente. **

**"Queda de braço!" Alice exclamou. "Vou pegar uma pedra para você usar como mesa, espere!" Ela saiu correndo pela floresta e voltou com uma pedra quatro vezes maior. "Aqui!" **

**"Qual é o objetivo? Eu vou vencer", eu disse.**

**"Não vai não", desafiou Emmett.**

**"Emmett, isso é ridículo. Eu sou um vampiro há menos de dois meses. Tenho certeza que você será capaz de me derrotar em qualquer competição de força que você queira nomear ano que vem, mas agora?"**

**"Vamos lá", ele provocou, ficando em posição de queda de braço com o cotovelo na rocha. Revirei os olhos e apertei a mão dele. Alice contou, e Emmett começou a empurrar. **

**Eu definitivamente poderia ****_dizer_**** que ele estava empurrando - ele provavelmente poderia ter empurrado o braço até os ombros através de granito sólido com a força que aplicou. Mas meu braço não se mexeu. Não foi difícil ficar parada. Os músculos dos vampiros não reagiam aos desafios físicos da mesma maneira. Embora houvesse coisas muito pesadas para pegar, tentar levantar elas ou objetos um pouco mais leves não causava ****_tensão_**** ou qualquer tipo de fadiga. Então eu fiquei lá, olhando inocentemente para Emmett, enquanto ele rangeu os dentes e empurrou com mais força. Meu braço ainda não se mexeu. **

**Reunimos mais espectadores; um Edward sorridente tinha chegado ao quintal, provavelmente seguindo os pensamentos de alguém, e Rosalie e Jasper estavam olhando pelas duas janelas da casa. Ilario espiou pela janela e saiu da casa para assistir de um ponto de vista melhor. "Deixe-me saber quando você estiver pronto para eu quebrar essa pedra com seu antebraço", eu disse a Emmett suavemente. **

**Ele empurrou ainda mais, mas eu compensei automaticamente. "Rrr", ele disse. **

**"Isso não é tão divertido quanto lutar", eu reclamei. "Você realmente quer sentar aqui o dia todo? Apenas me diga quando terminar, e então eu vencerei. Mas já que você queria fazer isso, eu odiaria privá-lo de sua diversão antes que você diga... não que eu possa dizer o que você vê nesta atividade ... " Inclinei minha cabeça, olhando com curiosidade para nossas mãos unidas, como se tentasse descobrir o que poderia ser interessante sobre elas. **

**Edward riu e Alice riu. Eu estava sendo um pouco mesquinha, obrigando Emmett a dizer que queria perder antes de permitir que a competição terminasse, mas o olhar em seu rosto era muito divertido. Eu pisquei para ele pacientemente. **

**De repente, Emmett sorriu e soltou o braço ao mesmo tempo. Despreparado, meu braço bateu para frente e o levou na rocha, mas nos seus termos. Eu ri com todo mundo. **

**"Quer me experimentar?" Ilario me perguntou. **

**Eu não tinha falado com Ilario desde que ele virou, e apenas algumas frases antes disso. Eu saí logo depois que ele foi injetado, e parei na Noruega apenas brevemente para deixar sua irmã - que monopolizou seu tempo - antes de pular no oceano e nadar para a Irlanda. **

**"Hum", eu disse. "Você é mais novo que eu - quanto isso importa?" **

**Jasper, residente especialista em recém-nascido, abriu a janela e pulou, caindo seis metros e aterrissando ordenadamente. "Muito pouco", disse ele. "Mas não é nada. Qualquer um de vocês poderia vencer, mas eu apostaria em Ilario." **

**Ilario era um cara alto e magro, não particularmente corpulento, mas eu também não havia trazido proezas físicas especiais à minha vida de vampiro. Ao contrário de Emmett, que eu sabia que poderia vencer, eu estava honestamente curiosa sobre o resultado. "Claro", eu disse. "A pedra está um pouco espancada deste lado ..." Virei-a, pressionando-a no chão para que não tremesse, e coloquei meu braço no lugar. **

**Ilario se aproximou, olhando meu braço com apreço e segurou minha mão. Alice contou novamente. **

**A diferença foi imediatamente óbvia, e meu braço girou para trás meio centímetro antes de eu trazer mais força para aguentar e me segurar. Ilario parecia muito concentrado e calmo quando ele empurrou minha mão. **

**Eu decidi simplesmente dar tudo de mim e forcei meu braço a empurrar o máximo que podia fisicamente. Ilario pareava comigo, e então um pouco mais; meu braço se inclinou, pouco a pouco, em direção à rocha. Claramente ele era mais forte do que eu, mas isso não significava necessariamente que ele venceria ... Eu relaxei meu braço por uma fração de segundo, e ele disparou em direção à rocha, mas Ilario reduziu a força de seu ataque em resposta, e logo antes de meus dedos baterem em pedra, eu empurrei com força máxima e coloquei nossos braços perpendiculares à rocha antes que ele reagisse e me parasse abruptamente. Estava de volta a um quase impasse a seu favor. **

**"Não vou cair nessa de novo", riu Ilario, bem-humorado.**

**"Não?" Eu não tinha mais truques e suspirei quando ele forçou meu braço até a rocha, milímetro por milímetro. Eu não a soltei como Emmett tinha, e então as costas da minha mão roçaram a pedra muito levemente, e então ele ganhou. **

**"Parabéns", eu disse; ele extraiu sua mão e eu varri um pouco de pó de pedra da minha. Jasper assentiu para si mesmo e Emmett pareceu satisfeito. **

* * *

**Além da queda de braço, minha semana de inatividade na Noruega foi agradavelmente sem intercorrências. Eu conheci Ilario, que era um sujeito agradável, muito cuidadoso e deliberado em suas escolhas e protetor de Gianna. Passei muito tempo com Edward em nossa casa, jantei exclusivamente baleia assassina e comecei a conversar fluentemente em italiano. Eu explorei o campo ao redor da nossa casa, às vezes com Edward ou outro membro da família, às vezes sozinha. **

**Harry mandou um e-mail; Abri a mensagem nervosamente, preocupada que Alice tivesse perdido a disputa que eu teria que provocar com Ilario em resposta a um fracasso trágico. Mas Harry tinha conseguido chegar a três metros de um caminhante, com Carmen junto para verificar seus movimentos, e não fez mal ao homem. Ele me agradeceu por minha ajuda. Em um PS no final da mensagem, ele pediu desculpas por ter agido com tanto medo de mim; via e-mail, ninguém parecia uma pessoa para ele, então eu não me destacava tão assustadoramente no meio remoto. **

**Fiquei a par dos acontecimentos em La Push. Rachel estava nervosa com o que aconteceria quando a escola recomeçasse para a makah que Victor havia encontrado. Ela não achava que o garoto aguentaria bem ficar longe da marca dele. Claire também teria que voltar para a reserva dos Makah; seus pais, embora moderadamente negligentes, não eram completamente ausentes. Eles esperariam que Emily devolvesse a criança eventualmente, e Quil estaria sozinho. Por sua parte, sem nenhuma maneira de passar as responsabilidades de Alpha para outra pessoa, Rachel estava organizando com sua escola para que tudo fosse por longa distância no outono. Ela pode precisar ir a Spokane para fazer os exames no final de cada semestre, mas, caso contrário, pode esperar manter-se em La Push. **

**Encontrei uma ocasião para perguntar a Carlisle que evidência além de Maggie ele tinha da bruxaria de Siobhan. Não foi nada impressionante. De fato, esse foi o exemplo mais forte que ele teve. Todos os outros casos deram a Siobhan muito tempo para estabelecer bases complexas. Anunciei que estava no campo de Siobhan quanto à natureza de seu talento: ela apenas planejou bem. Até que ela e Eleazar estivessem juntos em um quarto e ele dissesse o contrário, ou ela conseguisse algo mais impressionante do que convencer Liam a aceitar um novo companheiro de aliança, não havia motivo para considerá-la uma bruxa. Carlisle sorriu agradavelmente e disse que estava tudo bem, o que me frustrou, mas não parecia valer a pena discutir muito; Eu fui assistir Esme derramar cimento no porão. **

**Depois de uma semana em casa, conforme especificado, eu estava pronta para ir para a América do Sul e caçar meio-vampiros. Eu informei Edward disso, e ele alegremente nos reservou passagens. Algumas horas depois, estávamos voando sobre o Atlântico novamente, esperando descobrir se nosso filho em potencial era mítico ou possível. **

* * *

**"Confesso que não tenho ideia de como procurar por meio-vampiros", disse a Edward, em português, enquanto nos afastávamos do aeroporto. Passei a viagem estudando o idioma, já que não tínhamos livros à mão em outras línguas que as tribos obscuras com as quais pudéssemos conversar pudessem usar. Usar tradutores seria desaconselhável, dada a natureza sensível de nossa pesquisa, mas poderíamos contratar um para nos ensinar algumas palavras sem explicar para que eram e usá-las para obter imagens nas mentes das pessoas que Edward poderia examinar. **

**"Também não tenho muita experiência com isso", respondeu ele no mesmo idioma. "É por isso que desembarcamos em Manaus, em vez de no Rio. Pensei que poderíamos começar encontrando o coven da Amazônia e perguntando se elas sabem alguma coisa. Humanos que acreditam em vampiros podem não querer conversar com você e comigo, embora se não tivermos nenhuma pista com as amazonas, poderíamos tentar voltar com Gianna e pedir que ela nos ajudasse." **

**"Oh, isso faz sentido. Conte-me sobre o coven?" Eu convidei. **

**As Amazonas eram três mulheres, todas sem par, que formavam um convênio incomumente próximo e raramente eram vistas à parte. Zafrina, a líder, era uma ilusionista. Embora limitada à visão e incapaz de afetar outros sentidos, ela ainda era muito poderosa e podia compor cenas inteiras para suplantar qualquer contribuição que os olhos normalmente forneceriam. Edward esperava que eu fosse imune a esse talento. As outras duas, Senna e Kachiri, não eram bruxas. Todas as três tinham cerca de quinhentos anos de idade, como calculavam. Elas foram transformadas separadamente, afastaram-se de seus criadores separadamente depois de amadurecerem e se encontraram alguns anos depois. **

**Embora elas não sejam as únicas vampiras na América do Sul, ou mesmo no Brasil, elas tinham uma dominância mais ou menos indiscutível do rio Amazonas e seus arredores. Edward me garantiu, no entanto, que Zafrina estava suficientemente confiante em sua capacidade de tirar proveito de uma luta que eles poderiam se dar ao luxo de não atacar intrusos à vista, mesmo que inesperados. (Elas não se gostavam da tecnologia moderna e não poderiam ter sido chamados com antecedência.) Elas o reconheceriam e estariam dispostas a me conhecer, e se eles não pudessem ou não quisessem ajudar, deixariam que partíssemos pacificamente. **

**A floresta tropical não era um local notável por sua infraestrutura de transporte, por isso estávamos a pé, com uma quantidade modesta de bagagem transportada em mochilas e embrulhada em plástico para impedir a chuva. A chuva constante teve o efeito de dificultar o rastreamento por perfume. Podíamos sentir o cheiro de coisas que estiveram por perto recentemente, mas descobrir onde o coven estava e qual direção elas seguiram era quase impossível. **

* * *

**Levamos dois dias muito cênicos e úmidos antes de finalmente encontrá-los, período durante o qual aprimorei consideravelmente meu português e aprendi a identificar uma grande variedade da vida selvagem nativa. Eu também comi uma onça, o que foi bom. Quando localizamos as três mulheres, elas estavam comendo. Edward captou o perfume primeiro e me alertou para prender a respiração; Eu ainda não havia sido testada com relação ao cheiro de sangue humano fresco. Ele também não parecia muito confortável e parou de respirar quando seguiu a direção; ele acenou, para evitar esgotar o ar, que tinha certeza de que o sangue era da presa das amazonas. **

**Os humanos em questão estavam todos mortos quando chegamos lá. Cada uma das três amazonas parecia ter ensacado um - por suas roupas, pensei que fossem madeireiros ou algo assim. O coven, por sua vez, estava todo vestido inteiramente em pele e couro, apenas coletes e calças. Elas tinham membros e feições alongados, como pessoas comuns vistas no espelho de uma casa de diversões - rostos altos e elegantes, membros e dedos esguios. Todas tinham cabelos pretos trançados, passando pela cintura e um tom levemente bege em sua pele pálida. **

**Uma das mulheres levantou a cabeça da garganta do lenhador para nos olhar, e fiquei surpresa pelo fato de não me sentir fisicamente enjoada. Aparentemente, era uma sensação que os vampiros não experimentavam, porque os homens mortos eram uma das coisas mais perturbadoras que eu pessoalmente já vi. O corpo mutilado de Harry Clearwater estava no mesmo patamar. Na verdade, ele havia ficado pior ainda, enquanto esses homens haviam perdido a maior parte do pescoço mas, fora isso, estavam intactos. Mas ****_Harry_**** estava andando saudável como um cavalo, e os madeireiros nunca mais voltariam. Achei inútil especular que eles estavam matando espécies ameaçadas de extinção. As espécies ameaçadas, embora fotogênicas, não ****_pensavam_****. Suas mortes não justificavam vingança. Mesmo se o fizessem, esse não tinha sido o motivo. **

**Edward percebeu meu desconforto e colocou o braço em volta de mim. A mulher que estava olhando para nós disse: "Edward Cullen. Que surpresa vê-lo." Ela falava inglês, embora fosse acentuado - meu palpite era que ela não praticava o idioma com frequência. "E acho que você encontrou uma companheira." **

**"Esta é Bella", disse Edward, assentindo. "Bella, essa é Zafrina, e essa é Senna e essa é Kachiri." Ele apontou as duas que haviam ignorado nossa abordagem. **

**Tentei sorrir e consegui, embora continuasse olhando os cadáveres. Kachiri terminou o dela e olhou por cima do ombro para nós, e então Senna seguiu o exemplo. **

**Os homens já estavam mortos e não podiam ficar mais mortos, e eu precisava saber se podia lidar com sangue ... Respirei fundo.**

**Era cerca de dez ou vinte vezes pior do que quando o sangue estava cuidadosamente contido em um ser humano; minha garganta imediatamente queimou, mandando que eu bebesse. Veneno jorrou na minha boca. Convoquei o instinto de temer as três mulheres, identificando os mortos como ****_suas_**** presas que eu não conseguiria tomar com segurança, e fiquei muito, muito quieta, presa entre o terror que estava usando e a sede que havia convidado. O braço de Edward, ainda em volta dos meus ombros, apertou. Eu não sabia se teria sido capaz de deixar o sangue não consumido se não pertencesse às Amazonas. O pensamento racional não era eficaz contra a sede; o melhor que pude fazer foi dirigir um contra o outro, temendo por minha vida nas mãos do coven se eu bebesse o sangue que a dor na minha garganta me dizia que eu ****_precisava_****. **

**Engoli o veneno e ele foi instantaneamente substituído; não importava que eu parasse de respirar. Fechei os olhos e me virei para Edward, que passou os braços em volta de mim confortavelmente. "Sinto muito", disse ele às amazonas. "Ela é muito controlada para um recém-nascido, mas nunca esteve perto de sangue humano antes. Por favor, desculpe-a." **

**Eu já tinha estado ****_perto de_**** sangue humano antes, mas isso era mais rápido de explicar, e de qualquer maneira, eu sabia que não inalaria perto de Harry enquanto o sangue estivesse fresco ... e esses homens estavam mortos, e nossas ****_amigas_**** do coven amazônico os mataram. ... e mesmo que os madeireiros estivessem extinguindo alguma árvore, eles não mereciam morrer ... ****_e cheiravam tão bem_**** e eu queria lutar com Kachiri pelo seu morto e sugar as gotas deixadas em suas veias e esfriar a queimação na minha garganta, mas pensei que ela poderia me matar se eu tentasse e eu também não merecia morrer.**

**Edward disse: "Parece que você terminou de comer. Se você pudesse descartar as sobras, seria mais fácil conversarmos com você; temos algumas perguntas".**

**"Muito bem", disse Zafrina, agradavelmente, e ouvi as três mulheres pegando seus respectivos recipientes de bebidas e correndo para a floresta com eles. Não sabia o que elas fariam para encobrir o envolvimento nas mortes; Eu não achei que iria gostar se tivesse a resposta. Isso não impediu meu cérebro de especular descontroladamente. Deixar os corpos em águas infestadas de piranhas? Provavelmente isso funcionaria bem. Jogá-los em alguma fazenda de corte e queima que estava no meio da fase de "queimar"? Arriscado ... eu estava tão seca. Eu gostaria de ter trazido uma garrafa de água. Eu queria sangue, a onça tinha sido há muito tempo. Minha garganta ardeu. **

**Elas voltaram depois de trinta segundos. "Podemos ir para outro lugar, se isso for mais confortável para a sua Bella", ofereceu Senna ou Kachiri; Eu não tinha ouvido ela falar antes e não estava olhando, ainda enterrando meu rosto na camisa de Edward. Eu o senti assentir, e ele me pegou, me julgando, com precisão, muito afetada pelo sangue e pelo assassinato para querer me mover sob meu próprio poder. Eu poderia simplesmente decolar e encontrar alguém cheio de sangue que cheirava ****_tão bem_**** e fazer a queima parar. **

**Edward seguiu o coven pela floresta comigo em seus braços. Abri os olhos e observei as plantas passarem, depois os fechei novamente. Eventualmente, chegamos ao local de escolha da Amazônia. Era uma seção da floresta tropical, muito parecida com qualquer outra. **

**"Bella, não há cheiro aqui", Edward murmurou para mim. "Você pode respirar." **

**Eu respirei novamente e coloquei meus pés no chão, onde eles me sustentaram bastante satisfatoriamente, apesar da minha angústia contínua. Ninguém parecia esperar que eu falasse, o que foi bom. "Sobre o que você nos visitou, então?" perguntou Zafrina. **

**Edward contou a história do que ele aprendeu depois que nossa lua de mel foi interrompida pela indiana Ticuna que tinha ouvido falar de meio vampiros. "Bella tirou alguns ovos dela antes de virar", ele disse a elas. Então ele teve que explicar o que eram os ovos para o coven cientificamente não iniciado. "O resultado é que, se meios-vampiros forem possíveis, uma mulher humana poderá ter um filho que é meu e de Bella", concluiu. **

**"Nunca ouvi falar disso realmente acontecer", disse Zafrina, cética. "É claro que existem histórias, mas há histórias sobre tudo e qualquer coisa; apenas algumas são verdadeiras." **

**"Pode ser uma busca infrutífera", reconheceu Edward. "Estamos preparados para dedicar algum tempo à investigação de qualquer maneira. Sabemos que os Ticuna têm lendas sobre meio-vampiros; quem mais poderia saber alguma coisa?" **

**Zafrina listou meia dúzia de tribos; Kachiri entrou na conversa com mais algumas, e concluí que era a voz dela que havia oferecido a mudança de local. Senna ficou em silêncio. Zafrina observou, depois que cerca de dez pessoas com histórias de meio-vampiro foram sugeridas: "Surpreende-me que você, ainda de olhos dourados, deixaria um humano morrer para ter seu filho". **

**"Não", eu disse imediatamente. "Não, se isso vai matá-la. Queremos descobrir se há uma maneira de ela sobreviver a isso." **

**"Ah, ela fala", disse Kachiri. "Mas as histórias nunca dizem que a mãe vive." **

**"Mas as histórias são antigas", eu disse. "A medicina ficou muito melhor. Quarenta anos atrás, meus ovos não poderiam ter sido colhidos como agora. Talvez o último meio-vampiro nascido tenha duzentos ou trezentos anos e sua mãe possa ter sido salva com algo que foi inventado desde então. Só precisamos descobrir o que a matou para fazer um bom palpite sobre isso." **

**"Se ela existiu", disse Zafrina.**

**"Como eu disse", disse Edward, "pode parecer que estamos procurando algo que não existe. Mas queremos tentar. Existem vampiros que moram mais perto das tribos que você mencionou, que podem conversar conosco e pode saber algo mais concreto? "**

**Kachiri deu as bases habituais de dois vampiros, que viajavam sozinhos e, portanto, dificilmente atacariam a nós dois, embora ela não atestasse sua ajuda, e observou que ela e seu coven havia encontrado eles apenas brevemente. Eles se encontraram, chegaram a um acordo em seus respectivos territórios, e nunca mais visivelmente invadiram. **

**Elas não tinham mais nada útil para nos contar, então Edward educadamente as atualizou com as últimas notícias da família Cullen e depois nos retiramos.**

**Lutei contra a imagem mental daqueles mortos nos recantos mais longínquos da minha mente e o segui enquanto ele decolava correndo pela floresta tropical.**

* * *

**Seria de esperar, mesmo sem informações detalhadas, que seria muito difícil e demorado encontrar vampiros nômades que nunca conhecemos que não estão tentando ser fáceis de encontrar em um continente tão grande quanto a América do Sul. Ele estaria absolutamente correto. Nós andamos pelos locais sugeridos por quase três semanas. Durante esse tempo, Edward preencheu as grandes lacunas no meu espanhol, para que eu pudesse me dar bem nos países fora do Brasil. Fomos farejando áreas desabitadas em busca de aromas de vampiros e passamos por centros populacionais para Edward pegar pensamentos de desaparecimentos suspeitos. **

**Finalmente, encontramos um vampiro que poderia ter sido um daqueles que Kachiri descreveu, no meio dos Andes chilenos. **

**Ela era uma mulher pequena, de aparência nervosa, com uma longa trança preta e o mesmo tom esbranquiçado na pele que parecia comum aos vampiros feitos de humanos não brancos. Nós a vislumbramos à distância antes que ela desaparecesse sobre uma montanha, aparentemente assustada.**

**"Você conseguiu o nome dela?" Eu perguntei a Edward enquanto seguíamos o caminho que ela havia tomado sobre as rochas.**

**"Não", ele disse. "Se eu mantê-la dentro do alcance, certamente virá ..." Ele se aproximou um pouco à minha frente, colocando sua velocidade na familiaridade do outro vampiro com o território e avançando. "Huilen!" ele gritou, depois de alguns segundos. Esse era presumivelmente o nome dela; ele continuou em espanhol. "Huilen, não queremos machucá-la! Só queremos conversar!"**

**Ela fez uma pausa, agarrando-se a um pico da montanha, pronta para escapar se fizéssemos algum movimento ameaçador. Eu alcancei Edward.**

**"Por favor, fale conosco", eu chamei no mesmo idioma. Desde que ela parou, eu pensei que ela provavelmente sabia espanhol.**

**"Como você sabe meu nome?" ela exigiu com uma voz alta e clara que carregava facilmente através do ar da montanha. **

**"Venha conversar conosco e explicaremos", respondi. **

**"Eu posso ouvir você daqui", disse ela. **

**"Você vai fugir novamente assim que não estiver mais curiosa", respondi. "Por favor, venha aqui. Nós não vamos machucá-la."**

**Huilen desceu a montanha com cautela; Edward e eu ficamos imóveis. "Quem é você?" ela perguntou. **

**"Meu nome é Edward", ele disse, "e esta é minha esposa Bella." **

**"E como você sabe meu nome?" ela perguntou de novo. Edward explicou sua habilidade, o que deixou Huilen ainda mais nervosa, embora ela não tenha fugido novamente. "O que você ****_quer_****?" ela disse quando ele terminou de responder por seu conhecimento. **

**"Estamos tentando descobrir se existem meio vampiros", eu disse. **

**Huilen olhou para nós, e então Edward disse abruptamente: "Quem é esse?" **

**Ela assobiou e se virou para correr, mas Edward a perseguiu; Eu o segui, mas Huilen estava correndo pelas montanhas com eficiência praticada e Edward estava correndo atrás dela muito rápido, então era tudo o que eu podia fazer para mantê-los à distância. "Huilen, espere!" implorou Edward. "Nós não queremos prejudicar você ****_ou_**** ele! Por favor!"**

**Ela não respondeu, apenas continuou a subir o terreno em alta velocidade. Eu me perguntava o que Edward faria com ela se a pegasse. Eu os vi atravessando diagonalmente uma ladeira à minha esquerda e me afastei do chão com todos os quatro membros, deixando entalhes na rocha e avançando na direção deles. Eu cheguei na frente de Huilen e ela virou para a direita, mas a correção do curso foi suficiente para deixar Edward dar a volta e cortá-la. Ela parou de novo e se encolheu, fazendo um barulho pequeno.**

**"Huilen, não queremos machucá-la, ou ... Nahuel? Nahuel. Mas é importante para nós descobrir sobre meio-vampiros", disse Edward. "Por que você está com tanto medo?"**

**"Seus olhos", ela murmurou. "Eles são - o que você é?"**

**Pacientemente - seja porque ele era verdadeiramente paciente ou porque os pensamentos de Huilen estavam fornecendo informações satisfatórias - Edward explicou que ****_éramos_**** vampiros, mas não comíamos humanos. Huilen parecia apenas um pouco surpresa com a nossa dieta animal, embora parecesse estranho que isso afetasse a cor dos olhos.**

**"Por que você quer saber sobre os filhos do demônio?" perguntou Huilen severamente. Do jeito que ela disse isso, era como se ela tivesse algum demônio específico em mente, e filhos específicos.**

**"Quando eu era humana", eu disse, me aproximando, "ovos foram tirados de mim. Temos uma amiga humana que concordou em ter meu filho, mas queremos saber se o filho também pode ser de Edward." **

**"Sua ****_amiga _****vai morrer", cuspiu Huilen.**

**"Gostaríamos de conhecer seu sobrinho, Huilen." Edward murmurou gentilmente. "E ouvir toda a sua história."**

* * *

**O sobrinho de Huilen, Nahuel, definitivamente não era um vampiro. Sua pele era um marrom ricamente saturado, escuro e quente, e seus olhos eram os mesmos. Ele usava o cabelo como o de sua tia, trançado, mas era um pouco mais curto. Ele tinha simetria vampiricamente perfeita, e era bastante bonito, mas ele não se movia ****_tão_**** graciosamente, e enquanto eu não havia visto ele correr ou levantar pesos, minha estimativa era de que ele não seria ****_tão_**** rápido ou forte também. Mas seria por pouco.**

**A verdadeira confirmação foi o batimento cardíaco. O coração de Nahuel palpitava a uma velocidade que eu nunca ouvira em um ser humano, embora fosse mais lento que o meu ou o de Harry nos momentos finais de nossas transformações. Ele também estava quente, quase da mesma temperatura que um lobisomem, e cheirava em algum lugar entre humano e vampiro - não como comida, mas agradável.**

**Ele morava em uma pequena casa no alto de uma montanha, que seria difícil para os humanos acessar, mas não impossível. Não era muito longe dali para a cidade de Santiago do Chile, de onde o vampiro que passava por "Santiago" aparentemente nasceu.**

**Huilen não morava mais com Nahuel, embora ela o tivesse criado e a visitasse com frequência. "Minha irmã está morta, é claro", explicou ela, parecendo zangada. "Ela era tão bonita. Nossos pais a nomearam Pire, pela neve nas montanhas. Mas ela era bonita ****_demais_****, e o ****_libishomen _****a desejava para si". Eu assumi que a palavra desconhecida era um termo lendário para vampiro. "Ela me disse com confiança que um anjo a tinha tomado como sua amante e eu sabia que não era anjo - ela estava coberta de hematomas, acho que ele não se importava com ela. Eu a avisei, como se os ferimentos não fossem aviso suficiente, mas ela não ouviu - como se tivesse sido enfeitiçada. E ela me disse que estava carregando o filho dele."**

**"Isso foi há quanto tempo atrás?" perguntou Edward, estudando os jovens e encantadores traços de Nahuel. O meio-vampiro piscou de volta para ele suavemente.**

**"Cento e cinquenta anos, mais ou menos", forneceu Nahuel. Sua voz era clara e gentil. "Cresci muito rápido, mas parei quando tinha sete anos. Não notei nenhuma mudança desde então."**

**"Incrível", Edward murmurou. "Continue", acrescentou ele a Huilen.**

**"Eu sabia que todos, até nossos pais, queriam que a criança morresse e Pire com ela, se ela estivesse carregando com a semente do demônio, e eu não podia perdê-la", explicou Huilen. "Fui com ela para a selva, caçava animais para ela e ela bebia o sangue vorazmente, e ela ainda estava fraca e seu filho a machucava por dentro, quebrando os ossos. Pensei que, se a alimentasse bem o suficiente, ela poderia viver, e então o filho do demônio poderia ser destruído sem prejudicá-la." Nahuel não teve nenhuma reação visível a essa descrição de seu eu fetal.**

**"Mas Pire morreu mesmo assim?" Eu murmurei. **

**Huilen assentiu. "Ela perdeu. Ela perdeu muito sangue e ficou tão enfraquecida para fazê-lo crescer tão rapidamente, e ele quebrou muitos de seus ossos. Mas ela amava seu filho. Ela o nomeou Nahuel - o gato da selva - em sua morte. O desejo era que eu cuidasse do filho dela. E eu disse a ela que sim. Mas depois que ele abriu caminho, através da casca dura que havia crescido ao redor dele no seu ventre, e eu o tirei do corpo dela, ele me mordeu. Rastejei para dentro da selva e pensei que morreria. Quando terminei de virar, ele estava dormindo, enrolado ao meu lado."**

**"Então você é venenoso", Edward disse, olhando para Nahuel. "E você dorme."**

**"Sou, e sim", confirmou Nahuel. "Minhas irmãs não têm veneno, mas eu não sei se isso é por sexo ou por acaso."**

**"Você tem ****_irmãs_****", exclamou Edward.**

**"Três", disse Nahuel, "desde dezessete anos atrás. As outras duas são mais velhas que eu. Mas suas mães também morreram. Meu pai se considera um cientista e pensa que está criando uma raça mestra; me disseram que mais de suas cobaias morreram ... tentando engravidar ... ou durante a gravidez, que conseguiram levar a termo. Minhas irmãs viajam com ele, mas eu já tinha Huilen como família e não estava interessado em ir com ele quando ele veio me procurar vários anos após a morte de minha mãe". **

**Edward assentiu, decepcionado com o número implícito de mortes. Ele produziu um prognóstico pessimista para uma tentativa de nosso próprio filho meio-vampiro. Peguei a mão dele e a dobrei na minha. Dezessete anos antes, a medicina era bastante moderna. Se o pai de Nahuel tivesse algum interesse em manter viva a mãe da irmã mais nova e esse era o tipo de coisa que era confiável com a tecnologia de 2005, provavelmente poderia ter sido gerenciado na época. E Joham era um vampiro, e poderia ter transformado as mães se isso as salvasse e ele as quisesse vivas. Talvez Joham não se importasse, mas ele não estava lá para perguntar.**

**Eu perguntei, mas Nahuel não podia especular quanto cuidado a recente colheita de "tentativas" havia recebido; Pire havia sido abandonada completamente uma vez grávida, mas isso poderia ou não ter sido uma situação especial, pois estava com Huilen em vez de isolada. Nahuel raramente teve contato com seu pai, cujo nome era Joham, mas cuja localização e informações de contato eram desconhecidas.**

**As três irmãs eram de várias partes do mundo - uma australiana aborígine, uma suíça e uma coreana. Nahuel ouvira falar de fracassos do México, Islândia, Gana, Nigéria, China, Tibete, Índia, Filipinas, Indonésia e Rússia, e não achava que Joham e as irmãs se preocupassem em mencionar ****_todas_**** as mortes. Portanto, Joham claramente não tinha um padrão geográfico que pudéssemos usar para prever seus movimentos. Não havia nenhuma esperança realista de encontrá-lo e obter mais informações antes de Aro vir ver Gianna.**

**Questionamos Nahuel um pouco mais sobre sua biologia, apenas por algum interesse masoquista em saber o que poderia ter sido. Ele nos concedeu prontamente. Ele não era tão forte, rápido, resistente, sensualmente talentoso, preciso de movimento, não tinha tanto espaço na mente, ou possuía uma lembrança perfeita como um vampiro. Em poder físico, ele estava atrás de um vampiro comum na mesma quantidade que um vampiro estava atrás de um recém-nascido; era semelhante para as outras habilidades físicas. Sua mente tinha espaço proporcional a seus sentidos e capacidades, como a nossa. Ele conseguia se lembrar de qualquer coisa que ****_escolhesse_**** e poderia ou não esquecer as coisas de outra maneira.**

**Estremeci quando ele comentou casualmente que poderia sobreviver com comida ou sangue humano - humano ou animal -, mas achou a dieta da tia a mais agradável. Os olhos de Huilen (é claro) eram de um escarlate assassino.**

**Nahuel parecia que ele estava agindo com uma preferência muito mais branda que ela, em algum lugar entre um ser humano "gosto muito de bacon e não gosto de tofu" e o "apenas sangue humano sacia minha sede desesperada e enlouquecedora " de um vampiro. Fiquei levemente repelida, o que ele pareceu notar.**

**Eu debati comigo mesmo se deveria tentar converter o par deles, ou pelo menos Nahuel. Foi muito ****_estranho_**** \- eles não expressaram o interesse que Maggie tinha. Parte de mim achou que seria ingrato e rude da minha parte ter insistido com Huilen em nos levar para a casa do sobrinho e arrastado uma história dolorosa para eles, apenas para desaprovar seus hábitos alimentares. Parte de mim pensou que algo parecido com as ****_pessoas estão_**** morrendo****_, se houver alguma chance de você parar com isso, então você deve tolerar quantias arbitrárias de constrangimento, porque não há vergonha que você possa sentir que vale a pena tomar a vida de alguém_****.**

**Enquanto Edward acumulava informações sobre a bruxaria da irmã mais velha de Nahuel (ela podia desviar a atenção de si mesma, aparentemente – não tornando-se invisível, mas desinteressante), deixei essas partes de mim lutarem contra isso. Se o que realmente queria era minimizar a morte, eu deveria matar Huilen naquele momento. Mesmo se eu a convencesse a se tornar vegetariana, ela provavelmente não duraria para sempre sem nunca estragar tudo.**

**E ela poderia ser morta, se eu atacasse. Se tudo acontecesse, por mais insano que ele pensasse que eu estava sendo atacando, Edward estaria do meu lado. Assim como Irina teria ajudado Laurent contra suas próprias irmãs se elas tivessem se irritado com os assassinatos dele. A leitura de mente de Edward e minha força recém-nascida tornaram a luta quase livre de riscos do nosso lado, mesmo que Nahuel fosse levada em consideração. Nem o híbrido nem Huilen eram qualquer tipo de bruxa, e ela era pequena e ele era fraco e lento em comparação a nós.**

**Mas eu não queria matá-la. Isso parecia uma coisa incorreta de se fazer.**

**Pensei sobre isso e decidi que não se tratava ****_apenas_**** de manter minhas mãos limpas da morte. Eu não tinha nenhum desconforto com a imagem mental de destruir pessoalmente, digamos, Aro, no provável evento que isso se mostrasse necessário. Eu provavelmente poderia até mesmo executar sua companheira, já que ela esteve em uma das melhores posições possíveis para afetar a direção dos Volturi que qualquer um, exceto os três governantes, e não havia feito nada. (E porque se eu tivesse que matar Aro, seria uma demonstração de piedade mandar sua esposa atrás dele.)**

**Mas Huilen não era, incrivelmente, frustrantemente, uma ****_mulher má_****, mesmo que ela tivesse matado cem pessoas ou mais em todos os cento e cinquenta anos em que ela era uma vampira. ****_As_**** mulheres más não aderiam aos desejos agonizantes de suas irmãs, do outro lado da parede que revirava a memória, para criar seus sobrinhos. Uma Huilen ****_malvada_**** teria estrangulado o bebê que dependia de oxigênio e dormia ao lado dela enquanto ela virava. Ou ela não teria levado Pire para a floresta e a ajudado em primeiro lugar - ela teria deixado a aldeia matar a irmã e o sobrinho gestante, lavando as mãos da bagunça.**

**Se ela realmente não era má, ela não deveria estar ****_matando pessoas_****. A morte de Huilen seria terrível, mas suas vítimas não eram más ****_também._**

**Dane-se o constrangimento, a toda velocidade. **

**Houve uma pausa na conversa depois que Edward estabeleceu que Nahuel havia passado um mês no útero, da concepção ao nascimento confuso e mortal. Huilen estava fazendo uma careta novamente, demonstrando clara miséria pela perda de sua irmã.**

**"É estranho para mim", eu disse calmamente, "que você se sente tão fortemente com a morte de Pire, mas vocês dois matam humanos por comida." **

**"****_Ela_**** era minha ****_irmã_****", rosnou Huilen.**

**Eu levantei minhas mãos, palmas para a frente, em um gesto calmante. "Eu entendo. Eu me sentiria mais fortemente sobre isso se um membro da minha família fosse morto do que se fosse apenas um estranho também. Mas é claro que estranhos tendem a ter famílias também." Foi difícil restringir minha bobagem. Eu realmente precisaria estudar isso e encontrar uma maneira de me forçar a ser séria, se eu fosse criar algum tipo de hábito no evangelismo vegetariano. "Huilen, eu entendo que não é do conhecimento comum que os vampiros completos podem viver de sangue animal - mas Nahuel, se você ****_sabe_**** que ****_você_**** pode comer sangue animal ou mesmo alimentar dos seres humanos..."**

**"Eu posso; isso não significa que eu goste", disse ele. **

**"Talvez você possa roubar bancos de sangue ou algo assim", eu disse. Minha família não fazia isso (ou mesmo comprar legalmente sangue, que os médicos como Carlisle poderia fazer) porque beber ****_qualquer_**** sangue humano seria torná-lo mais difícil de resistir beber mais. Seria o equivalente a um alcoólatra guardar cerveja na geladeira para tornar menos provável que ele roubasse uma loja de bebidas se tivesse um desejo.**

**Mas poderia funcionar de maneira diferente para um meio-vampiro (ele experimentou sangue animal e comida humana por tempo suficiente para saber que eles o sustentavam, por um lado, o que eu não acho que os vampiros tivessem um histórico de fazer por conta própria, exceto Carlisle) E Huilen ****_já_**** estava matando pessoas. Se eles começassem a beber sangue sem matar, poderiam desenvolver opiniões mais consistentes com as dietas vegetarianas e seguir nessa direção por conta própria. Talvez. **

**Ou, pelo menos, eles não seriam os ****_primeiros_**** contra a parede quando a revolução viesse. Eles teriam um pequeno aviso.**

**Nahuel parecia vagamente interessado pela sugestão, como se ele pudesse tentar da mesma maneira que tentara outros regimes nutricionais; Huilen, menos ainda. Eu deixei a conversa se afastar, franzindo a testa para mim mesma.**

* * *

**Visitamos o coven híbrido por mais algumas horas, pegando minúcias que não podíamos usar sobre Nahuel e compartilhando curiosidades sobre nós mesmos. Edward parecia inclinado a contá-los entre nossos amigos não vegetarianos quando partimos. Isso foi bastante razoável, considerando que "não vegetarianos" não era um recurso desqualificante. Parecia fazê-lo se sentir melhor por ter aprendido que Gianna não podia esperar viver uma gravidez meio-vampira.**

**Eu deixei Edward continuar me ensinando a ser poliglota quando fomos para o aeroporto mais próximo, mas minha mente não estava na linguística. Eu estava pensando na morte.**

**Ela tinha que ir. **

* * *

**"É uma suposição razoável de que Joham não estava tentando manter as mulheres vivas", Edward disse timidamente, durante o voo para a Noruega. "Se ele está tentando criar uma raça mestre, ele pode considerar um sinal de genes ruins ou algo assim, se alguém não sobreviver ..."**

**"Possivelmente", eu disse. "Talvez até provavelmente. Se importasse para ele ****_o fato_**** de estarem morrendo, ele teria cancelado o "experimento" centenas de anos atrás. Mas não sabemos como encontrá-lo para verificar. Podemos ****_parar_**** por alguns minutos, meses, e ver se ele visita Nahuel na janela disponível e está disposto a conversar conosco, mas não podemos dizer a Gianna que queremos que ela carregue um tipo de bebê que ninguém nunca sobreviveu, a menos que tenhamos algum ****_boa_**** informação que diz que ****_ela_**** ficará bem."**

**"Você está certa", suspirou Edward. **

**"Acho seguro adiar até janeiro, talvez até fevereiro", eu disse, dando um tapinha em seu braço. "Apenas no caso. Talvez você pudesse procurá-lo sem mim, para que Alice pudesse ser de mais ajuda?" Os textos e e-mails de Rachel eram frequentes o suficiente, e aparentemente afetavam minhas decisões, para que ainda houvesse espaços em branco irregulares no meu futuro que Alice não pudesse ver. Ela não conseguiu fornecer instruções antecipadas sobre nossa caçada pela América do Sul, ou não nos levaria metade de agosto e a primeira semana de setembro para realizar a busca.**

**"Talvez", ele disse, embora não parecesse muito esperançoso. **

**Fiquei tentada a dizer algo sobre como ser um vampiro era melhor, e uma criança humana poderia se tornar um adulto vampiro um dia em que um híbrido provavelmente não poderia e vampiros tinham várias vantagens sobre os meio-vampiros. Aquilo eram apenas uvas azedas. Edward queria - e eu queria - ****_nosso_**** bebê. Claro que adoraríamos o filho do estranho. Mas não era o ****_melhor_**** resultado. Os meio-vampiros não eram ****_deficientes_**** de alguma maneira de vital importância. Então, e se eu pudesse derrotar Nahuel, se eu precisasse - ele ainda não envelhecia, ainda era mais forte, mais rápido e mais esperto que um humano, e havia indícios de que ele não tinha a luta dos vampiros com sangue, o que era uma vantagem. Além disso, os meio-vampiros poderiam ser bruxas como a irmã mais velha, e uma boa bruxaria poderia equilibrar as perdas em outras áreas.**

**Então, em vez de inventar essa garantia, eu me inclinei contra Edward, trocando conforto que não dependia de racionalizações. **


	23. Capítulo 22: Maggie

**Capítulo 22: Maggie**

**Quando chegamos à Noruega, a cirurgia de colheita de ovos de Gianna havia terminado; os dela estavam no freezer próximo ao meu. Fui até um dos computadores na sala de computadores compartilhados, em vez de correr para minha casa para inicializar meu laptop. Eu tinha outro monte de e-mails de meus pais e Rachel, e uma resposta de Angela dizendo que ela transmitiu minhas notícias para todos e todos eles me desejaram bem. **

**Rachel havia enviado um e-mail muito deprimente. Emily e Leah entraram em uma briga. Isso foi o suficiente para empurrar Emily a tomar uma decisão em relação a Sam. Ela correu direto para os braços dele, deixando Claire sob os cuidados de Quil, ansiosa por alguns dias. (Claire passou uma semana em casa com os pais antes de ser entregue para sua tia Emily novamente; esse hiato deixou Quil muito infeliz, mas não pareceu lhe causar danos físicos, e ele se animou novamente quando ela voltou.) **

**Leah ficou furiosa. Ela brigava com todo mundo - seu irmão, muitas vezes, mas todos no grupo haviam entrado em pelo menos uma briga com ela, exceto Rachel (que poderia ordená-la a se afastar) e Sam. A cura rápida impediu que isso representasse um perigo muito grande, mas não tornou a Leah, duplamente traída, mais agradável de se estar por perto. Quando Sam se transformava em lobo, ela deixava de ser lobo. A todo custo, ela evitou compartilhar os pensamentos dele. Ela permaneceu isolada de todos, exceto de sua mãe, que estava passando por um sofrimento quase igual. **

**Rachel havia indicado Leah para testar o alcance do bando, e Leah havia corrido até o Canadá (mas não perto de Denali, felizmente). Não houve atraso perceptível, estática ou perda de fidelidade à telepatia. Afastar-se não a libertaria do tormento. Mesmo que ela evitasse escrupulosamente o contato mental direto com Sam, ela não poderia deixar de obtê-lo em segunda mão dos outros do grupo. **

**Agradeci a Rachel, pedi que ela me mantivesse informada e a lembrei de me informar se ela ou a matilha precisavam de algo. Eu não conseguia pensar em nada útil para fazer sobre a bagunça Leah / Sam / Emily, exceto me sentir vagamente culpada. Pelo menos com as evidências acumuladas de que apenas os lobos machos podiam imprimir, o casamento de Becky estava seguro - a menos que as outras tensões acumuladas da ativação e a mudança e a saída de seu marido de sua carreira quebrasse a relação. **

**Escrevi minhas respostas obrigatórias para meus pais, mas não tinha novos países europeus para lhes contar; Eu disse a eles que estávamos na Noruega e no processo de decidir para onde ir em seguida. Confirmei para Charlie que não tinha planos de voltar para Forks - ou para os Estados Unidos - e cursar o ensino médio no novo ano letivo. **

**Caixa de entrada desenterrada, eu digitalizei minha lista mental de projetos. Achei que era um bom momento para começar a construir uma imunidade a Jasper, para ver se eu poderia expandir meu poder dessa maneira. Fechei os olhos e tentei mudar o meu pensamento. **

**_Disseram-me_**** que ele operava em um nível físico. Respiração, pulsação, talvez hormônios. Mas ele poderia trabalhar igualmente bem em vampiros e humanos. (Ele tendia a obter melhores ****_resultados_**** com humanos, mas isso era porque as emoções deles eram mais fracas e maleáveis, não porque ele trabalhasse com mais força neles.) Os vampiros não tinham pulsos. Os vampiros podem parar de respirar a qualquer momento. Eu não tinha encontrado nenhuma dessas coisas como componentes principais na minha experiência de emoções. Se tivéssemos hormônios, não estava claro como eles funcionariam - sem corrente sanguínea para carregá-los, o que os faria funcionar? **

**Pelo que me disseram, Jasper também não trabalhava ****_abertamente_**** em nenhum desses sinais físicos - ele não disse para si mesmo "agora vou acalmar a frequência cardíaca desse alvo" ou "mais dopamina é necessária aqui". Ele sentia e manipulava emoções ****_diretamente_****. Enquanto ele pensava nisso como ****_funcionando_**** em um nível físico, não era assim que ele interagia com seu próprio poder. **

**Então, era bastante estranho que eu não fosse imune a ele, para começar. Provavelmente era uma coisa muito limitada, e a própria inconsciência do que eu fazia provavelmente estava trabalhando contra mim. Talvez se eu apenas me concentrasse ... **

**_Minhas emoções fazem parte da minha mente,_**** pensei. ****_Tanto quanto meus pensamentos conscientes, que Edward não pode ouvir e Aro não pode ler. _****_Tanto quanto a minha experiência sensorial, que Jane e Alec não podem alterar._****_Tanto quanto o meu status como pessoa, que Harry não pode detectar._****_Consideravelmente_**** mais ****_do _****_que meus_**** sistemas elétricos****_, que Kate não pode sobrecarregar._**

**Repeti isso para mim mesma várias vezes, e então a porta se abriu. Abri os olhos e um Jasper horrorizado estava parado no limiar. **

* * *

**Ele estava olhando para mim como Harry - como se algo estivesse ****_errado_**** comigo.**

**"Funcionou?" Eu perguntei suavemente. **

**"Bella, o que diabos você fez?" exigiu Jasper. Edward apareceu atrás dele e passou para ficar entre nós, e isso foi um pouco alarmante, porque parecia indicar que ****_Jasper_**** poderia apresentar algum perigo para mim, que Edward tinha ouvido. **

**"Bem", eu disse, lançando meu olhar entre Jasper e Edward, "não fazia ****_sentido_**** que você pudesse detectar minhas emoções, então eu só ... pensei nisso por um tempo."**

**Jasper estava olhando para mim como se eu fosse algum tipo de robô grotesco em forma de vampiro, ocupando o estranho vale da personalidade. "Eu não consigo mais sentir ****_nada_**** de você", ele quase engasgou. "É como se você fosse um buraco no ar." **

**"Me desculpe se isso me faz difícil estar por perto ..." Eu estava olhando para as cicatrizes de Jasper. Ele parecia muito, muito assustador quando estava bravo. Para ter tantas cicatrizes, muitos vampiros tentaram e falharam em matá-lo - o mesmo número que deve ter morrido, ou quase, na tentativa. **

**"Desligue", Jasper exigiu.**

**"Eu não tenho certeza se posso", eu disse honestamente.**

**"Jasper, ****_acalme-se_****", disse Edward em uma voz suave e perigosa.**

**"Já era ruim o suficiente quando era só você, Edward!" Jasper exclamou. "Não pense que eu esqueci o quanto isso te enfureceu - e então Alice começou a perdê-la - e agora não consigo sentir um ****_pingo_**** de emoção dela - confiamos em nossos poderes para nos manter ****_seguros_****!" **

**Fiquei tentada a fazer algum comentário malicioso sobre como meu poder estava fazendo um ótimo trabalho para ****_me_**** manter em segurança, mas na verdade não me sentia assim; Certamente, Jasper não podia mais magicamente detectar meus sentimentos, mas ele não tinha sido um perigo para mim antes, e agora ele pode ser. Eu mantive minha boca fechada e deixei Edward lidar com isso. **

**"Esta é a ****_Bella_****", Edward lembrou Jasper em uma voz calma e fria, ainda se interpondo entre nós. "Ela é minha ****_esposa_****, ela é ****_sua_**** irmã, você não precisa ficar de ****_olho_**** nela ou ser capaz de manipular suas emoções para nos defender. Ela é ****_uma de _****_nós_****." **

**"Ela ainda é recém-nascida", disse Jasper, mas ele estava se agarrando a migalhas.**

**"Ela não é uma recém-nascida comum, você ****_sabe_**** disso", disse Edward com força. "Se. Acalme. Agora." **

**Jasper rosnou. Onde estava Alice? Por que ela não estava lá, controlando o marido? Ele ouviria ela - Rachel estava prestes a enviar um e-mail novamente, eu estava apagando o quarto inteiro? Arremessei minha mão e saí do programa; nem Jasper nem Edward estavam encarando uma direção que os deixaria ver minha correspondência, mas teria aparecido na minha visão periférica. Nenhum dos dois reagiu visivelmente à ação. **

**Certamente, quatro segundos depois, Alice apareceu atrás de Jasper. "Jazz", disse ela, reprovadora, tocando o braço dele. **

**Ele relaxou um pouco, mas não olhou para ela. "Desligue", ele disse novamente, sibilando sob as palavras. **

**"Eu não sei se posso", repeti.**

**"Tente", insistiu Jasper.**

**Eu me preparei e balancei a cabeça.**

**Até Alice pareceu um pouco surpresa com isso, embora Edward parecesse ter esperado. "Por quê?" perguntou Jasper firmemente. "Bella, eu não posso nem - é como se você fosse um ****_robô_**** ou algo assim, eu não estou captando controle ou algo neutro assim, não há ****_nada_****. Você desapareceu." **

**"Eu entendo", eu disse, quieta. "Mas estou tentando ****_expandir_**** meu escudo, não diminuí-lo. Além disso", acrescentei cautelosamente, "você acreditaria em mim se tentasse e depois lhe disse que não podia?" **

**Jasper rosnou para mim e as mãos de Edward se apertaram. Alice dançou de ponta a ponta, parecendo nervosa. "Jazz, querido", disse ela, puxando o braço de Jasper. "Isso não vale a pena lutar." **

**Ele deu um longo passo para trás, depois se virou e deixou Alice levá-lo escada abaixo e sair de casa. Edward não relaxou até um segundo depois que eu não podia mais ouvi-los. Então a maior parte da tensão escoou dele e ele se virou para mim, caindo sobre um joelho para que ele pudesse me abraçar onde eu estava sentada no computador. **

**"Eu não sabia que ele reagiria assim." Eu murmurei, passando meus braços em volta de Edward.**

**"Eu também não", Edward disse. "Ou eu teria avisado quando você o mencionou pela primeira vez. Mas eu deveria ter adivinhado. Ele é muito sensível ao clima de emoção ao seu redor, e nunca encontrou alguém de quem não pudesse receber um sinal ... algumas pessoas são mais ou menos resistente à metade ativa de seu poder, e ele poderia ter tolerado melhor se fosse exatamente isso, mas não há variação como você com a metade passiva." **

**"É como Harry", eu disse, "mas pior - eu não ****_moro_**** com Harry".**

**Edward se levantou e beijou o topo da minha cabeça. "Você também não mora tecnicamente com Jasper. Temos nossa própria casa." **

**Eu balancei a cabeça e me levantei. "Você acha que ele vai se acostumar?" Eu perguntei, saindo com Edward para fora da sala de computadores e descendo as escadas para ir para a nossa casa. **

**"Acho que sim", ele acalmou. "Alice vai ajudar. Ela ficou assustada quando você apagou suas visões, mas ela aceitou muito melhor do que Jasper depois de confirmar que você estava segura". **

**"Mas ela ainda pode me ver às vezes", eu disse.**

**"Isso é verdade", disse Edward, um pouco perturbado. "Eu não entendo por que isso deveria ser ... todo mundo que você bloqueia, você bloqueia de forma consistente." **

**"Hum", eu disse. Se eu fingisse especular, poderia revelar algo sobre o verdadeiro motivo por trás da visão irregular de Alice. Eu poderia ter tentado adicioná-la às minhas imunidades, mas ela era muito útil - se ela nunca pudesse me ver, eu perderia um enorme poço de informações. E eu realmente ****_não_**** sabia se poderia desligar meu escudo, ou parte dele. **

**Edward especulou para mim. "Suponho que apenas algumas visões que você apresenta envolvem fortemente seu pensamento e suas consequências", disse ele. "Eu não notei um padrão como esse no que Alice vê e não vê, mas não sei dizer o que você está pensando." **

**Dei de ombros. Então meu telefone tocou. **

* * *

**"Oi, Bella!" disse uma voz alegre e com sotaque irlandês quando atendi o telefone. **

**"Maggie?" Eu perguntei, perplexa. **

**"Sou eu! Estou tentando ligar para você há uma semana!"**

**"Eu estava em um lugar com péssima recepção", eu disse. A selva não era nada se não isso. Consegui manter meu telefone carregado através de paradas ocasionais em cidades com tomadas elétricas disponíveis ao público, mas isso não significava que alguém pudesse realmente me alcançar sem deixar uma mensagem. **

**"Eu teria ligado para Carlisle ou alguém, mas imaginei que, se você não estivesse respondendo, provavelmente havia alguma coisa com seu coven", disse ela.**

**"Éramos apenas eu e Edward que estávamos fora; todo mundo estava em casa", eu disse. "Mas estamos todos aqui agora. Sobre o que você queria conversar?" **

**"Bem", disse Maggie, "eu quero visitar".**

**Eu pisquei, e Edward, que podia ouvir os dois lados da conversa com facilidade, também o fez.**

**"Você quer visitar?" Eu disse. Não achei que tivesse ouvido mal, mas era uma convenção difícil de romper: quando espantado, confirme o fato surpreendente. **

**"Sim!" disse Maggie brilhantemente. "Só eu, não Siobhan e Liam." **

**"Ah, Maggie, realmente não podemos ter pessoas desaparecidas perto de onde moramos", eu disse.**

**"Não, tudo bem", disse ela. "Comi um texugo na semana passada e acho que peguei o jeito disso." **

**"Não é tão simples assim", eu disse. "Um texugo, quando você come humanos há mais de um século, não significa que você é vegetariana da noite para o dia". Na verdade, eu pensei que ela era experiente o suficiente para cobrir sua caça, mesmo que ela voltasse a comer humanos. Mas Gianna ainda estava morando com a família. **

**"Bem, de qualquer maneira, não caçarei humanos em ****_seu território_****", disse Maggie. "Isso é óbvio. Eu posso ir para a Suécia ou algo assim quando estiver com fome, se eu decidir que os animais não são para mim. O que eu acho que eles podem não ser, quero dizer, sangue de texugo, eca, mas não foi tão ruim assim e definitivamente não era minha companheira, certo?" **

**"Certo", eu disse duvidosamente. "Hum, bem, eu realmente não posso ****_impedi-la_**** de visitar, mas ... uh ... Maggie, eu tenho um ... um humano de estimação." Eu não sabia como resumir a situação de maneira convincente para alguém que pensava em humanos da maneira que Maggie aparecia pensar. "Você não pode comê-la. Eu não sei se posso confiar em você perto dela." **

**"Você tem um ****_humano de estimação?_****", Perguntou Maggie, gritando por causa dessa singularidade, como esperaria que Renée exclamasse sobre alguém ter um petauro-do-açúcar ou uma raposa domesticada. **

**"Ela não é realmente uma ****_mascote_****, mas ela mora aqui e Aro basicamente a deu para mim e eu não tenho permissão para deixá-la ir, e ... é uma história muito longa", eu disse. "Mas ela ****_absolutamente não_**** é****_ para comer_****, e eu não sei se posso esperar que você ****_absolutamente não a coma_****." **

**"Eu ****_absolutamente _****não vou ****_comê-la_****"****_,_**** jurou Maggie. "Até o texugo que eu estava indo muito bem com a coisa de comer apenas homens também! É como se as mulheres nem parecessem mais comida, entende o que eu quero dizer?" Ela parecia tão satisfeita consigo mesma. "São duas camadas inteiras de não comer seu humano. Então eu não vou machucar seu animal de estimação, Bella, está tudo bem!" **

**"Tudo bem", eu disse, dando de ombros. Eu daria a Ilario um aviso, mas ele praticamente supervisionava Gianna o tempo todo; ele não seria significativamente incomodado por servir como guarda-costas dela. "Eu vou deixar os outros saberem que você está planejando visitar, então." **

**"Vejo você em breve, Bella!" disse Maggie. **

**Eu desliguei o telefone. "Isso", eu disse, "será interessante". **

* * *

**Ilario estava em alerta no momento em que eu disse a ele que Maggie estava vindo. Ele se irritou quando eu disse que descrevi Gianna como minha "humana de estimação", embora a própria Gianna não parecesse incomodada - era um passo acima dos Volturi, pelo menos. Mas Ilario disse que ficaria de olho em Gianna e garantiria que Maggie não tentasse comê-la. **

**"Se", eu disse, "algo acontece - não acho que vai, Ilario, mas ****_se_**** \- você ****_precisa_**** prender a respiração. Eu senti o cheiro de sangue humano na Amazônia e foi ... eu não estava pronta para isso. Você não está pronto para isso agora. Lute contra Maggie por Gianna, se for necessário, até que alguém venha ajudar, mas ****_não respire_****." Ele aceitou esta instrução solenemente. **

**Edward encontrou Jasper e Alice para mim e disse a eles, dando ao empata mais algum tempo longe da minha presença perturbadora e não emocional. Eu informei Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie e Emmett. Carlisle parecia impressionado que eu tinha conseguido que um não-vegetariano chegasse ao ponto de tentar comer um animal, embora eu não tivesse certeza de quanto isso era eu e de quanto era a curiosidade nativa de Maggie. Emmett ficou desapontado por Maggie estar sozinha, pois ela não era uma parceira tão interessante pra treinar como Siobhan. **

**Maggie chegou na terça-feira, nadou a maior parte do caminho e subiu o fiorde mais próximo. Seus cachos ainda estavam molhados quando ela encontrou nossa casa. Rosalie estava no telhado e foi a primeira a vê-la chegando, mas todo mundo sabia quando ela entrou no quintal, e eu estava esperando para cumprimentá-la; Ilario estava com Gianna, dentro de casa. **

**"Oi, Bella!" disse Maggie com um grande sorriso. Seus olhos eram de um ouro brilhante, como esperado, se ela não tivesse comido nenhum humano desde seu texugo. Ela provavelmente tinha comido um animal mais recentemente, no entanto, como o ouro estava bastante claro e não escurecido de fome - então era possível que tivesse sido texugo, humano, algum outro animal. Não havia como eu ter certeza. **

**"Oi, Maggie", eu respondi. "Bem-vinda à nossa casa." **

**"Esta é uma casa grande", observou ela. "Eu acho que há muitos de vocês. Seu animal de estimação mora aqui ou você o coloca em outro lugar?" Ela olhou ao redor com mais movimento físico do que era realmente necessário, virando a cabeça para olhar para coisas que ela poderia ter visto de forma periférica e ficando na ponta dos pés para melhoria insignificante no ponto de vista. Isso a fez parecer animada, talvez alguns anos mais jovem do que ela era fisicamente. (Quando ela ficou parada e eu corrigi o vampirismo, imaginei que ela tinha vinte e cinco anos quando virou.) **

**"Ela mora nesta casa", eu disse. "Edward e eu realmente temos nossa própria casa, nessa direção." Acenei na direção relevante. "Todo mundo está baseado aqui, incluindo Gianna. Esse é o nome dela." **

**"Gi-an-na", disse Maggie, provando a palavra. "Bonito. Quero ouvir sua longa história sobre como você conseguiu um humano de estimação! É tão estranho que nunca ouvi falar de alguém mantendo um antes." **

**Eu estava começando a me arrepender muito dessa descrição. "Ela realmente não é uma ****_mascote_****", eu disse. "É só que eu vou ter problemas com os Volturi se ela sair sozinha, então ela vive aqui por enquanto." **

**"Eu quero a história de qualquer maneira", disse Maggie implacavelmente.**

**Eu contei a ela, embora tenha me esquecido do raciocínio exato por trás da escolha de Gianna como mãe de aluguel; melhor deixar isso soar para as os outros como um desejo profundamente enraizado, em vez de uma maneira de salvar a vida de Gianna. Eu tinha me acostumado com a ideia de ter um bebê com o tempo, mas quando eu disse isso pela primeira vez, nunca tinha sido meu plano favorito - mas Maggie não precisava saber disso. Mesmo que eu não estivesse imune ao seu poder, ela não conseguia detectar mentiras por omissão. **

**A vampira irlandês estava absolutamente excitada pela coisa toda. "Tão bonitinho!" ela chorou quando eu sinalizei a conclusão da explicação. **

**Decidi que era sensato verificar se Maggie sabia quando eu estava mentindo, com algo que ninguém, nem minha família, poderia perceber. "Ela parecia assustada, não fofa, quando eu disse que a levaria para casa", eu disse. "Mas uma vez que eu a acalmei, ela levou apenas vinte minutos para se arrumar." Foram dezoito minutos, mas Gianna não tinha cronometrado e não se lembraria disso precisamente se tivesse. **

**Maggie não se contorceu. "Foi muito tempo", ela apontou. **

**"Para um humano, não é. Acho que ela deixou algumas coisas para trás, estava com tanta pressa de sair."**

**"Os Volturi devem ter assustado ela", murmurou Maggie. Como se ela estivesse falando de um gatinho, que poderia ser acalmado com carinho. Embora eu supusesse que um gatinho não acharia o carinho de um vampiro reconfortante; animais odiavam estar perto de vampiros. **

**"Sim", eu disse. "Isso acontece quando pessoas às quais você não pode se opor efetivamente planejarem sua morte." **

**"Eu quero conhecê-la", disse Maggie decisivamente.**

**"Não sei se é uma boa ideia ..." comecei. Eu não tinha explicado sobre o status fraterno de Ilario; até onde Maggie sabia nosso coven consistia em quatro pares acasalados, um recém-nascido aleatório de proveniência desconhecida e um animal de estimação Gianna. **

**"Eu disse que não iria comê-la!" interrompeu Maggie, e eu cerrei os dentes. **

**"Não", eu disse, "me interrompa. Essa é uma boa maneira de me irritar seriamente".**

**"Oh", disse Maggie, os olhos bem abertos. "Sinto muito. Mas eu não vou comê-la, realmente. Por que mais seria uma má ideia?" **

**"Porque Ilario - esse é o recém-nascido - provavelmente não gostaria. Ele é muito protetor com ela", eu disse. "E ele sabe que você não é vegetariana por toda a vida. Ele mal confia em si mesmo e nunca comeu um humano desde que virou em julho." **

**"Eles são companheiros, ou o que quer que seja quando se é humano?" perguntou Maggie. "Como você e Edward antes de você virar?" **

**"Não, ele é irmão dela", eu disse. "Ele estava morrendo, e ela queria que ele fosse salvo, então nós o trouxemos aqui e o transformamos." **

**"Awwww", disse Maggie, obviamente achando isso incrivelmente adorável. "Mas ela é sua. Aro a deu a você, não a ele. Logo eu possa conhecê-la, se você disser, certo?" **

**Passei a mão pelos cabelos cansada. "Ela não é ****_realmente_**** minha ****_mascote_****", eu disse. "Eu não a mando por aí ou algo assim." **

**"Então o irmão também não deveria", disse Maggie razoavelmente. "Por que você não pergunta se ela quer me conhecer?" **

**Isso ... eu não tinha uma objeção pronta.**

**Eu ouvi Alice lá dentro, perguntando a Gianna se ela queria ser apresentada a Maggie; é claro que minha conversa era audível para todos, exceto a própria Gianna. **

**Ouvi Gianna hesitando, e Maggie - inquieta, dançante e nunca-parada Maggie - ficou completamente imóvel.**

**Gianna finalmente disse: "Tudo bem então", e Ilario resmungou e Maggie sorriu.**

**Meu humano de estimação, seguida de perto por seu irmão, saiu pela porta dos fundos.**

**E Maggie apenas olhou.**

* * *

**Gianna rapidamente se tornou autoconsciente sob a atenção fixa de Maggie e corou, dando um pequeno meio passo para ficar atrás de Ilario. Ilario encarou Maggie, rosnando no fundo de sua garganta. **

**O olhar de Maggie desviou para Ilario e se tornou um olhar perturbado. Ela se inclinou para tentar ver Gianna ao seu redor, mas ele entrou no seu caminho, e ela fez um barulho choroso. Então Maggie se virou para me encarar. **

**"Eu vou lutar com você por ela", disse ela.**

**Houve um segundo de silêncio enquanto todos processavam isso. Mais familiares saíram da casa para ver de perto os procedimentos. "Hum", eu disse eloquentemente. Ilario sibilou. **

**"Ou você poderia simplesmente dar a ela para mim se não quiser brigar", gritou Maggie.**

**"Não querer lutar é ... apenas parte do problema com eu dar ela para você", eu disse. Maggie não parecia preencher os espaços em branco, então eu expliquei. "Eu sei que usei a palavra "animal de estimação" quando lhe contei sobre ela, mas eu realmente não deveria, era apenas uma abreviação para a longa história que ****_acabei de _****_lhe contar_**** do por que ela mora conosco. História a qual, você se lembra, inclui a parte em que eu não posso deixá-la ir. Comodamente, ela não estava disposta a tentar, mas ****_eu e ela_**** poderíamos ficar em uma péssima posição com os Volturi se eles aparecerem e acharem que eu não a estou supervisionando pelo menos. Mesmo que ela realmente me pertencesse, e eu estivesse confortável em fazer o que quisesse com isso, tem o Ilario." Eu apontei para ele. "Ele é meio que apegado a ela. Eu não acho que ele goste da ideia de você tomar posse da irmã dele. Ele provavelmente não iria parar Gianna se ****_ela_**** tentasse sair - eu precisaria fazer isso sozinha - mas a menos que ela diga o contrário, ele está atuando como seu protetor". **

**Ilario sibilou novamente para Maggie, confirmando esse palpite.**

**"Mas eu a quero", disse Maggie, como se nada que eu tivesse dito tivesse feito sentido.**

**Toda a população da casa estava espalhada pelo gramado a essa altura, observando as coisas acontecerem. Edward virou-se para Alice. "Eu era tão ridículo?" Ele perguntou a ela. **

**"Você era pior", disse Alice placidamente.**

**"Hã?" disse Maggie, olhando para eles. **

**Alice apenas sorriu, a imagem da inocência; Edward passeou por Ilario e Gianna para ficar ao meu lado. **

**Gianna espiou pelo braço de Ilario para olhar Maggie; previsivelmente, isso significava que Maggie também podia vê-la, e elas mantiveram contato visual por alguns segundos. Gianna estava principalmente confusa, olhos verdes piscando mais rapidamente do que o habitual; um rubor voltou gradualmente às bochechas. As mãos de Maggie subiram em direção ao seu próprio rosto, onde elas se apertaram sob o queixo para acompanhar uma expressão que era meio arrebatada de desejo e meio ... ansiedade de algum tipo, talvez apenas um desconhecimento da situação. Ou ela estava confusa ****_sobre_**** querer que eu lhe desse Gianna, por mais certa que estivesse sobre o fato. **

**"Eu não entendo", disse Gianna suavemente.**

**"Você é tão ****_bonita!_****", Exclamou Maggie, dirigindo-se diretamente a Gianna pela primeira vez. O rubor de Gianna ficou mais escuro, e Maggie começou a mudar seu peso de pé para pé, talvez reprimindo a vontade de avançar e pegar o objeto de seu interesse. Ela olhou para mim. "Eu vou cuidar bem dela", ela implorou. **

**Ilario estava começando a parecer confuso. Ele virou a cabeça um pouco para poder ver Gianna, uma expressão dúbia no rosto. "Refresque minha memória", disse ele lentamente, em italiano, "sobre como ... exatamente ... ****_isso_**** funciona. ****_Pensei _****que ela estivesse tentando obter permissão para beber seu sangue, mas ..." **

**Gianna se afastou do irmão, dando dois passos para trás. Maggie parecia não entender italiano, mas quando viu Gianna saindo da esfera de proteção de Ilario, estendeu os braços ansiosamente, como se esperasse que Gianna corresse direto para ela. Ela não fez; em vez disso, ela voltou-se para Carlisle e Esme, que estavam perto da casa. Ilario não moveu um músculo uma vez que ela começou a se afastar dele, apenas ficou lá parecendo atordoado. **

**Maggie deixou cair os braços. "O que está acontecendo agora?" ela perguntou, parecendo perdida. **

**Ilario girou no lugar e saiu do quintal, passando por mim e Edward na saída. "Cuide da minha irmã", ele disse entre dentes. **

* * *

**"Eu não contei a ele", disse Gianna freneticamente. Rosalie e Emmett forçadamente incentivaram Maggie a se juntar a eles para dar um passeio, e Alice e Jasper estavam procurando por Ilario para acalmá-lo, enquanto o resto de nós conversava com o humano residente dentro da casa. "Sinceramente, isso não parecia importar, eu não estava vendo ninguém e não estava procurando, não queria criar uma espécie de enorme problema de direitos civis no meu relacionamento com meu ****_irmão,_**** se não precisasse - então - ele não sabia." **

**"Ele ficou surpreso", reconheceu Edward. "Acho que ele vai superar isso ... mas essa não era a melhor maneira de descobrir." **

**"Não é como se eu tivesse uma namorada secreta o tempo todo e ele nos pegasse juntos!" gritou Gianna. "Eu nunca tinha visto Maggie antes de hoje!" **

**"Eu não acho que Maggie quis machucá-lo, querida", acalmou Esme. "Ela não sabia." **

**"Dito isto," eu disse, "precisamos descobrir o que fazer com ela. E Gianna, isso depende principalmente de você."**

**"Mas eu não sei", disse Gianna. "Eu não sei quase nada sobre ela - ela acabou de aparecer - quero dizer, ela é linda, é claro que é, ela é uma vampira, mas ela também falou de mim enquanto eu estava ali como se eu fosse o cachorro da família ou alguma coisa. E ela costumava comer pessoas, poderia fazê-lo novamente ... " **

**"Ela é nova no vegetarianismo e, nesse sentido, em pensa nos humanos como pessoas", disse Carlisle gentilmente, "mas se alguma coisa pode mantê-la no caminho, você pode, Gianna."**

**"É uma responsabilidade enorme para coloca nela", eu disse. "Gianna, se Maggie mata pessoas, ****_ela_**** mata pessoas - não você. Ela comeu seu primeiro animal sem saber que você existia; se ela come seu oitavo milésimo humano ****_depois _****de saber que você existe, isso não a torna mais culpado por essa morte do que pelos últimos sete mil novecentos e noventa e nove. Ou por seja lá quantos." Gianna assentiu em silêncio; Esme deu um tapinha nas costas dela com um sorriso encorajador. **

**"Dito isto," eu continuei, "se você quer estar com ela, ou tentar, ou o que seja, ainda tem que estar aqui ou pelo menos compatível comigo e com Edward acompanhando - eu tive que visitar os Volturi sem planejamento prévio extensivo para isso duas vezes agora. Se eu os encontrar inesperadamente durante os próximos dez meses, não quero você ou eu ou alguém morrendo por você se mudar para a Irlanda quando você é supostamente meu "presente" de Aro. Uma coisa foi deixar você para trás enquanto fomos para a América do Sul, cercada por pessoas que os Volturi sabem que são nosso coven e em nosso endereço conhecido; enviar você com Maggie seria algo totalmente diferente."**

**"Eu entendo. Não estou planejando fugir", disse Gianna. "Já ouvi eles conduzindo 'julgamentos' antes ... não quero ser o réu". **

**"E eu, por exemplo, ****_não_**** votarei firmemente em tolerar um não-vegetariano na família, da maneira que os Denalis estão tolerando Laurent", eu disse. "Esta não é uma situação tão complicada quanto essa: Gianna é humana e não está sujeita aos mesmos impulsos. Ela não ficará furiosa se algo acontecer com Maggie. Certo?" Eu perguntei, olhando para Gianna. "Se eu for lá fora e descobrir que Maggie sequestrou alguns noruegueses e está comendo eles e alguns ainda estão vivos e salváveis, tudo bem se eu tiver que atacá-la para fazê-la sair?" **

**Gianna assentiu, embora parecesse um pouco enjoada.**

**"Então ... se Gianna decidir 'tentar' com Maggie, você propõe que de fato adicionemos Maggie à família até que ela deslize?" perguntou Edward. **

**"Não 'deslize' ... qualquer um pode fazer isso. É horrível e devemos evitá-lo. Mas, quando isso realmente acontece, não é necessariamente um grande indicador do comportamento futuro de vampiros que já comeram seres humanos, o que Maggie já fez. Se ela ****_decidir_**** comer humanos novamente, então é isso."**

**Edward assentiu. "A boa notícia é que Maggie é muito confiável, uma vez que se comprometeu. Seu poder não surgiu do nada - ela tem um respeito sólido pela verdade e se orgulha da honestidade e de cumprir suas promessas". **

**"Isso é um alívio", eu disse. "Mas isso é tudo ****_se_**** Gianna decidir que está pronta para isso. Você não precisa, Gianna", eu disse a ela. "Você é livre para aceitar ou rejeitar Maggie - agora, ou mais tarde, ou o que quiser. Não tenho muita certeza do que acontecerá depois que você virar se você não a vir quando for vampira, mas pelo menos por enquanto, a bola está na sua quadra – virar também, apesar de pessoalmente eu ainda recomendar, a menos que você ****_realmente_**** não se importe com Maggie. Mas você não ****_precisa_****." **

**"Obrigada, Bella", disse Gianna em voz baixa.**

* * *

**Edward e eu fomos procurar Maggie. Ela ainda estava com Emmett e Rosalie, que estavam parados nas proximidades parecendo entredito e entediada, respectivamente, enquanto nossa visitante estava sentada na beira de um fiorde olhando desanimada para a água. **

**Quando nos aproximamos, Maggie se animou de uma vez e ficou de pé. "O que ela disse? Posso falar com ela?" **

**"Ela ainda não decidiu", eu disse com firmeza.**

**Maggie pulou de frustração para cima e para baixo. "Isso não é justo! Não deveria ser ****_complicado!_**** Quando Siobhan encontrou Liam, ela não teve que se esforçar muito para convencê-lo a deixar seu antigo coven e até lutar com eles, e muito menos ficar com ela! Por que ela ainda precisa ser humana? Você não pode simplesmente transformá-la e tornar tudo simples?" **

**"Agora não, não posso", falei. "Ela não pode carregar um bebê se ela é uma vampira, o que eu já ****_disse para você _****que ela tem que fazer se quisermos evitar que Aro distribua algumas mortes extras. De qualquer forma, essa é escolha da Gianna também, se ela quiser se transformar. Ela gostou da ideia no passado, mas se ela decidir que não se importa com ****_você_****, poderá decidir contra virar especificamente por esse motivo". **

**Maggie enfiou os dedos entre os cachos alaranjados e gemeu. "Mas ela deveria ser minha! Por que ela não iria me querer? Eu não sou legal?" **

**"Essa tem sido minha impressão, mas Gianna tem direito a sua própria."**

**Emmett e Rosalie estavam saindo agora que Edward e eu estávamos lá para acompanhar. Maggie caiu de costas, como se estivesse prestes a causar uma impressão de anjo na rocha. (Decidi ver mais tarde se isso era algo que eu poderia fazer praticamente ou se seria ineficiente.) "Não sei o que fazer!" ela lamentou. "Eu não posso simplesmente ****_não tê-la_****, isso não seria certo." **

**"Você pode pedir ajuda a Alice", sugeri. "Edward precisava de instruções sobre como me abordar, e isso deu certo. Mas mesmo que ela lhe dê orientações e você as siga perfeitamente, não posso ****_garantir_**** que Gianna estará interessada." **

**"Bem, onde está Alice, então?" perguntou Maggie, brincalhona. **

**"De volta à casa, agora", disse Edward. "Ela deixou Jasper e Ilario para conversar sozinhos." **

**Maggie correu em direção a casa, mas Edward ficou no seu caminho. "Gianna ainda não se decidiu", disse ele. "Eu não aconselho você a aparecer onde ela está até que isso mude. Alice está a caminho daqui." **

**Maggie fez beicinho, mas caminhou de volta para a beira do fiorde para esperar por Alice. A pequena vampira de cabelos espetados chegou alguns segundos depois e disse: "Então, eu não acredito que fomos apresentadas corretamente! Eu sou Alice, e é um prazer conhecê-la, Maggie." **

**"Prazer em conhecê-la também", disse Maggie. "O que eu tenho que fazer?" **

**"Primeiro de tudo", disse Alice, "não coma ninguém. Gianna é muito perdoadora, mas isso ****_também_**** significa que ela perdoará Bella se você comer alguém e Bella te matar, e então onde você estaria?"**

**"... morta, presumivelmente", disse Maggie, virando os olhos na minha direção. Na verdade, eu duvidava que pudesse vencer Maggie em uma luta individual até a morte, já que ela era muito mais velha e mais experiente do que eu e isso poderia sobrecarregar a vantagem da força do recém-nascido, mas é claro que eu não estaria sozinha se chegasse a isso.**

**"Certo, e então isso não seria de todo propício para você e Gianna viverem felizes para sempre", disse Alice razoavelmente. "Então não coma ninguém. E você realmente precisa trabalhar na coisa em que fala sobre ou com Gianna como se ela não fosse uma pessoa. Você tem muito mais liberdade do que Edward quando ele estava tentando cortejar Bella, mas não é infinito. Não aja nem fale como se a Bella fosse dona de Gianna. Não aja como os únicos obstáculos para você carregar Gianna para o horizonte para ter o seu caminho com ela são Bella ou Ilario ou qualquer um de nós - o que Gianna quer também é importante para você. Fique do lado bom de Ilario, se puder, ou pelo menos faça um esforço sincero. Gianna se importa com o que ele pensa, e ele só ficará perturbado com a revelação que recebeu hoje por mais algumas horas, no máximo."**

**Maggie não estava presente na explicação de Gianna sobre como seu irmão reagiu, então eu tive que explicar isso quando a vampira ruiva protestou por confusão. Então Alice atendeu novamente com mais dicas.**

**"Você terá que ter ****_muito cuidado_**** com ela ao ser autorizada a tocá-la", disse Alice. "Você não teve que lidar com nenhuma criatura com batimentos cardíacos que pretendesse deixar viva antes, pelo menos desde que você virou. Mas você sabe que é muito fácil machucá-la. O problema é que realmente importa - para você, mesma - se você machucou Gianna. Ela é frágil. Não a quebre."**

**"Claro que eu teria cuidado!" chorou Maggie.**

**"Em mais da metade dos futuros em que ela decide lhe dar uma chance, ela acaba com um osso quebrado ou algo pior dentro de uma semana", disse Alice categoricamente. "Em noventa por cento dos futuros em que você a machuca o suficiente para que ela sangre, você a mata." O queixo de Maggie caiu. "Isso não é uma questão simples, Maggie", Alice continuou implacavelmente. "Você nunca pode ****_parar _****de tomar cuidado. Você deve sempre, ****_sempre_**** prestar muita atenção e exercer um controle muito cuidadoso. ****_Um_**** deslize é suficiente para danificá-la. Dois em sucessão é suficiente para matá-la ****_com suas próprias mãos_****."**

**Maggie gemeu. "Eu não quero machucá-la", ela sussurrou.**

**"Então você tem que ter cuidado, constantemente, sem exceção", disse Alice. "Se você quer acariciar o cabelo dela, tem que se certificar de não esmagar o crânio dela. Se você quiser segurar a mão dela, deve se certificar de não quebrar os nós dos dedos. Etecetera. Mesmo se você não chegue ao ponto de machucar, você pode causar dor com ****_muita_**** facilidade, por isso não é como manusear uma flor ou um pedaço de papel ou algo que ficará bem desde que você não cause nenhum dano visível. Você não pode, em uma explosão de carinho, abraça-la o mais forte que puder".**

**Maggie abaixou a cabeça. "Compreendo." **

**"O futuro está se solidificando um pouco a favor de ela estar bem", disse Alice. "Nem todo o caminho, no entanto. Não é preciso dizer que se você machucar seriamente Gianna, Ilario fará o possível para matá-la e ele terá ajuda."**

**"Bem, e ele deveria, se eu a machucar!" exclamou Maggie. "Não vou, não vou, não vou, não ****_vou_****."**

**"Está melhor", disse Alice, e Maggie se iluminou um pouco. "Eu acho que são "não faça" o suficiente. Ela vai gostar quando você cantar", Alice respondeu com um sorriso presunçoso.**

**Maggie sorriu. "Eu posso cantar. Posso cantar o tempo todo, se ela quiser. Conheço músicas suficientes para encher um ano inteiro sem me repetir."**

**"E eu prevejo fofura se você a deixar te ensinar italiano", disse Alice. **

**Maggie assentiu ansiosamente, esperando por mais, mas aparentemente era isso que era comum entre as visões felizes de Alice; a pequena esper encolheu os ombros.**

**"Você não pode sair com ela", eu disse a Maggie. "Se Gianna diz que quer você por perto, Esme é a pessoa para pergunta sobre as acomodações."**

**Maggie olhou desesperadamente para Alice. "O que ela vai ****_dizer_****?" ela chiou. "Eu não sabia nada disso antes, apenas olhei para ela e - e meu cérebro estava cheio de pontos de exclamação. Eu nem sabia o que estava acontecendo, sem falar no que fazer. Não acho que fiz uma boa primeira impressão. Ela vai querer que eu vá embora para sempre? Não sei se ****_posso!_****" Ela torceu as mãos. "E se ela disser que eu tenho que ir embora e eu não posso nem fazer isso e então Ilario me mata e depois ela é uma vampira e acontece que ela nunca pode amar ninguém além de mim? Então ela estaria sozinha para sempre e ela ficaria triste!"**

**"E você estaria morta", acrescentei prestativamente. **

**"Isso também!" disse Maggie. "Mas eu não sei como eu poderia ir para casa na Irlanda quando ela - ela está ****_aqui_****".**

**"Edward, alguma dica?" Eu perguntei, olhando para o meu marido.**

**"Bem, demorei mais para perceber com o que estava lidando do que Maggie", ele riu baixinho "e eu tive uma irmã para enviar para interceder com você em meu nome". **

**"Mas se você souber algo que possa ajudar", Maggie implorou. "Não consigo pensar em nada mais importante do que fazer isso funcionar".**

**Ele apertou os lábios. "Quando eu tive que ficar longe de você", disse ele, dirigindo sua declaração para mim, mas obviamente pretendendo que Maggie ouvisse "o que me ajudou a tolerar foi saber que você estava bem. Eu ... não ficava bem quando eu não sabia disso." Alice assentiu enfaticamente; Eu supus que ele estava dramaticamente fora de si quando eu fui sequestrada.**

**"Ocasionalmente, eu poderia ligar para você e avisar que Gianna está a salvo, mesmo que ela queira que você vá." Eu disse a Maggie. **

**"Isso seria ... melhor do que nada ..." disse Maggie, infeliz, aparentemente relutante em rotular positivamente qualquer estado de coisas onde Gianna a queria longe. **

**Alice e Edward levantaram a cabeça simultaneamente, e Maggie se surpreendeu com um pequeno ****_eep_****. "Ela já decidiu", anunciou Alice.**


	24. Capítulo 23: Sue

**Capítulo 23: Sue**

**Gianna ensinando Maggie italiano ****_era_**** muito fofo.**

**"Como digo 'eu te amo', em italiano?" Maggie perguntou a Gianna, tentando parecer inocente. Gianna estava sentada em um sofá com os pés dobrados, usando um dos meus livros para dar estrutura à lição. Maggie estava deitada no chão em frente ao sofá, olhando adoravelmente para uma Gianna cada vez mais rosada. **

**Ilario, fazendo uma segurança relativamente discreta no canto da sala, franziu a testa desconfortavelmente enquanto Gianna gaguejava a frase. Maggie o ignorou. Ela apenas sorriu para Gianna e repetiu as palavras. **

**Maggie estava tentando convencer Gianna a dizer "você é linda" em italiano quando ouvi o telefone de Carlisle tocando em seu escritório e ele atendendo. A voz de Tanya estava do outro lado. "Carlisle", ela disse, "Harry se foi." **

**Eu estava subindo as escadas num instante para ouvir essa conversa. "Se foi?" perguntou Carlisle. "Como isso aconteceu?" **

**"Confiamos nele para caçar por conta própria, desde que ele encontrou a trilha de algum humano enquanto caçava com Eleazar e conseguiu prender a respiração e correr", disse ela. "Ele está por conta própria a maior parte do tempo. Mas ele está desaparecido há quase três dias e não atende o telefone. Não sabemos qual é o problema - se ele machucou alguém e tem vergonha de voltar para casa, ou se ele apenas decidiu sair, ou – outra coisa. Alice pode ver?" Tanya perguntou. **

**"Eu vou perguntar a ela", Carlisle disse, e ele passou por mim no corredor para encontrar Alice. Ela foi localizada em pouco tempo, comigo seguindo ele, e ele resumiu a situação para ela. **

**"Eu posso vê-lo ... mas não muito longe", murmurou Alice. "Ele é ... acho que ele não decidiu algo muito significativo sobre o que ele fará quando voltar a Washington. Ele está indo para o sul, no entanto". **

**Fui para a sala com os computadores e enviei um e-mail para Rachel.**

* * *

**Rachel levou uma hora para responder ao meu e-mail. "Se você está certa sobre o que apaga a visão de sua irmã, temos que esperar que ele venha aqui", ela concordou em sua resposta. "Eu avisei Sue, e o bando. Eu não tenho certeza de como ele vai se sair com não nos atacar, mesmo se ele estiver bem com humanos, mas estamos andando em grupos de quatro e cinco por enquanto e acho que provavelmente podemos prendê-lo se ele for hostil. Por favor, venha aqui o mais rápido possível para ajudar a manter as coisas sob controle. Temos que dormir e se acabarmos prendendo-o, corremos um risco toda vez que precisamos mudar guardas". **

**Eu escrevi de volta, perguntando se Sue parecia saber alguma coisa sobre a proximidade dele; a resposta foi rápida: "Eu não sei dizer, mas é possível. Ela se recusou a ser acompanhada de lobos como medida de precaução e quer continuar com seus negócios normalmente". **

**Enviei-lhe outra mensagem: "Vou comprar ingressos e chegarei lá amanhã, mas Harry pode chegar antes de mim. No entanto, ele demonstrou ser seguro com humanos. Não acho que você precise se preocupar com Sue. - são os lobos que podem ser um problema."**

**Eu comprei ingressos. Durante esse processo, não havia mais conteúdo substantivo de Rachel, apenas "até breve". Eu terminei a sessão, encontrei Edward, o arrastei para nossa casa, gastei a hora e meia que eu não precisava para chegar no meu voo a tempo e depois disse a ele: "Eu preciso sair novamente." **

**Ele suspirou. "Tudo certo." **

**"Posso pedir que você finja que vamos explorar a Escandinávia juntos? Eu vou contar a Maggie. Eu a testei antes; a menos que ela tenha uma pokerface incrível e não se importe tanto com a verdade quanto você disse, eu sou imune a ela. Devo voltar daqui a alguns dias, e então podemos realmente explorar a Escandinávia por um tempo e terei todas as histórias certas para contar. E eu manterei contato por telefone. Então você sabe que eu estou bem."**

**Edward assentiu. Fiz as malas e ele colocou algumas coisas em uma mala também para que ele pudesse correr em partes não-locais para me cobrir. Fomos à casa principal e distribuímos as notícias, com todas as declarações falsas que Maggie podia ouvir cuidadosamente proferida por mim e não por Edward. Deixei claro que confiava em todos para impedir que Maggie levasse Gianna para longe da casa, e ninguém me contradisse sobre a necessidade dessa restrição. Então Edward e eu fomos para a garagem. **

**Rosalie havia me comprado um carro, que eu não consegui ver nenhuma vez desde que ele veio morar em nossa garagem. Era verde escuro, aerodinâmico e próximo do chão, mas por outro lado não era o tipo de veículo chamativo que gritava riqueza que a maioria de seus vizinhos era. No entanto, Edward me levou para o aeroporto em um de seus carros, me deu um beijo de despedida e foi embora para explorar a Escandinávia - sozinho. **

* * *

**Não gostei do meu voo. Antecipar a solidão de ficar sem Edward fez com que ela se manifestasse mais rápido, aparentemente. Senti um momento de arrependimento por ter ativado os lobos, ou pelo menos por ter feito isso quando eu tinha - eles estavam ilesos, de fato completamente despercebidos, pelos Volturi até agora. Se eu não tivesse começado a ativá-los até mais tarde, então minha vida seria muito mais simples nesse momento e ninguém teria morrido. É claro que a natureza da ameaça que os Volturi representavam para os lobos era tal que eu não poderia prever o tempo com antecedência, e antes era mais seguro para a tribo - apenas inconveniente para mim. **

**Eu não me incomodei com um carro depois de pousar, apenas corri. Eu tinha olhado atlas suficientes para encontrar uma rota quase despovoada da memória. Cheguei à reserva na noite de sexta-feira, onde descobri a tribo em caos. **

* * *

**Eu podia ouvir o latido e o rosnado bem antes de ver qualquer coisa, mas ao ouvir Rachel falar sobre isso, brigas entre lobos não eram nada incomuns. Uma combinação de emoções altas com consequências reduzidas devido à cura rápida significava que ****_alguém_**** era arranhado ou mordido um pouco quase todos os dias, e as ordens da Alpha apenas faziam tanto para combater os ânimos dos lobos. Eu poderia dizer que havia mais do que um par de lobos envolvidos, mas as brigas variavam em escopo, como todo o resto. **

**Quando cheguei, eu não estava preparado para a ****_guerra_**** que os lobos estavam travando entre si.**

**Ninguém parecia realmente estar disposto a matar. Havia gotas de sangue de lobo (misericordiosamente indesejáveis para mim) espalhadas pela terra, vegetação e combatentes, mas ninguém havia sido ferido o suficiente para ficar fora de serviço. Fiz uma contagem rápida: todos os trinta e dois do bando gigante estavam envolvidos nas brigas. Antes que eu pudesse tentar descobrir quem estava do lado de quem, o vento passou por mim e levou meu perfume para o campo de batalha. **

**A maioria dos conflitos desapareceu quando quase todos pararam o que estavam fazendo para olhar para mim. Um lobo próximo pulou para me atacar, mas se controlou no meio do ataque - ou possivelmente foi parado por Rachel ordenando que ele me deixasse em paz. **

**Rachel, o único lobo inteiramente branco em uma multidão de peles multicoloridas, lançou um olhar sombrio para um dos pretos - que seria Sam, Becky ou um lobo que eu não reconhecia de imediato - e caminhou em minha direção. Um lobo com impressionante pele ocre trotou alguns passos para dentro da floresta e voltou com uma roupa para ela, de um estoque de roupas que mantinham entre as árvores. Rachel se escondeu atrás das árvores, assumiu a forma humana e voltou à vista alguns momentos depois, vestida decentemente. Ela cresceu ****_muito_****. Eu tinha certeza de que ela tinha um metro e oitenta de altura e, como ela havia dito, parecia que estava a caminho das Olimpíadas. E não para patinação artística. **

**"Então", eu disse. "O que é tudo isso, então?" **

**"É uma história muito, muito longa", Rachel disse rigidamente.**

**"Eu sou imortal", eu disse.**

**Ela riu uma vez, um pouco bruscamente. "Claro. Ok, então, estimativa, quanto tempo você levaria para fazer uma combinação de correr e nadar entre aqui e Denali?" **

**Eu juntei mentalmente os vários mapas que eu olhei e fiz algumas estimativas rápidas. "Talvez doze horas. Não é uma costa densamente povoada, e se eu fizesse isso à noite ... os carros são mais rápidos em rotas desenvolvidas onde existem rodovias." **

**"E você me escreveu que essa vampira, Tanya, só se preocupou em ligar para seu sogro quando o Sr. Clearwater esteve fora por ****_três_**** dias, certo?" Rachel cutucou. **

**"Certo, foi o que ela disse. Por quê?"**

**Rachel riu oca. "Sim, foi sobre o que pensei. Acho que não é a primeira vez que o Sr. Clearwater desce por aqui." **

**"O que?" Eu exclamei. "Alguém está machucado? Ele ..." Rachel balançou a cabeça e eu parei, inclinando a cabeça. **

**"Não acho que ele comeu ninguém", disse ela. "Ou, se ele fez, não foi alguém que conhecemos e ninguém se importou com os desaparecidos ainda. Mas a Sra. Clearwater ... está, uh ..." Rachel cerrou os dentes. "Achamos ****_que_**** ela está ****_grávida_****." **

**Fiquei bastante impressionado com isso. "****_Oh_****", eu disse. **

**"Quero dizer ... ela ****_parece_**** grávida, e parece pensar que está grávida, e ela está comendo muito estranhamente e agindo de forma estranha. Mas é muito rápido", falou Rachel, irritada. "Mesmo que ele tenha visitado em julho quando você o transformou, é ****_muito rápido_****." **

**"Não teria que ser julho", eu disse. "Uma semana ou duas atrás teria feito isso, embora você esteja certa de que a partida mais recente dele não pode ser a primeira." **

**"Espere, você sabia que isso poderia acontecer?" exclamou Rachel. **

**"Meio-vampiros são possíveis, sim", eu disse. "As mães vivas de meio-vampiros, até onde eu sei, ****_não _****_são_****. Como você disse - rápido demais. Não desacelera. Toda a gravidez dura um mês, começo ao fim, e se a mãe vive tanto tempo ela morre quando é hora do nascimento. Tenho que trazer meu sogro - ou pelo menos meu marido - para cá agora e salvá-la enquanto ainda há uma chance." **

**"Você provavelmente terá que conversar com a sra. Clearwater sobre isso", disse Rachel com tristeza. "Ela não é realmente cooperativa." **

**"Explique?"**

**"Antes de descobrirmos que ela estava grávida, todos pensávamos que ela estivesse ****_doente_****, mas ela não iria a um médico – simplesmente se recusava. Depois, descobrimos isso enquanto você ainda estava em trânsito e dissemos a ela que você tem médicos na sua família e na família normal, não daria porque temos que ser todos secretos, mas um médico vampiro ficaria bem - e ela ainda recusou. Eu sabia que ela não era uma grande fã de aborto, mas ela ****_realmente_**** não quer nem um pouco. Talvez se você disser a ela que vai matá-la, isso será outra história."**

**"Eu vou falar com ela", eu disse. "Sobre o que vocês estavam brigando?" **

**"Se devíamos forçá-la", disse Rachel calmamente. "Quero dizer, escute, nós não sabíamos o que diabos ia ser, poderia ter sido um monstro imparável ou mesmo como um vampiro recém-nascido deveria ser quando não esperava se transformar, algo que teríamos que matar de qualquer maneira - certo? E alguns outros queriam matá-lo, quer a Sra. Clearwater gostasse ou não, por segurança." **

**Ela fez uma pausa. "Nós ... descobrimos como dividir o bando. Becky parece ser Alfa ****_dessa_**** metade agora. Ela refutou quando eu usei o comando do Alfa que a Sra. Clearwater está encarregada de seu próprio corpo, e todos que concordaram com Becky respondem a ela, agora, não eu. Ainda posso ouvir os pensamentos de Becky e vice-versa, mas os não-alfas só podem ouvir dentro da ... sub-alcateia, além de retransmissões quando eu e Becky somos lobos. De qualquer maneira é um grande problema, e não somos criaturas muito pacifistas na melhor das hipóteses. Portanto, houve muitas brigas e você entrou em um dos piores momentos. **

**"Espero que você consiga que a Sra. Clearwater tome senso", continuou ela, "e então será como se tivéssemos dividido a alcateia de propósito, como estávamos tentando, mas se você ****_não_**** conseguir convencê-la, eu não quero ter que segurá-la enquanto você pede ao seu marido que faça o processo."**

**"Francamente, estou no seu lado", eu disse. "Não é um monstro imparável, e nem tão ruim quanto um vampiro recém-nascido comum. Pode até não ser venenoso. Acho que Sue seria uma idiota por tê-lo, já que ela morreria. Mas ao fazer isso, ela não lançaria o inferno no mundo". O lobo preto, para quem Rachel já havia encarado facas antes, rosnou. "O que as crianças dos Clearwater pensam?" **

**"Leah estava em cima do muro até alguém ter uma imagem mental excessivamente horrível do que poderia forçar a sra. Clearwater a fazer um aborto, e agora ela está comigo. Seth também está no meu acampamento", disse Rachel.**

**Eu assenti. "Bem", eu disse, "leve-me a Sue." **

**Leah e Seth voltaram a forma humana e vieram também, seguindo Rachel em silêncio.**

* * *

**Meu palpite, quando vi Sue, era que ela estava com quase duas semanas de gravidez - o equivalente a estar no segundo trimestre.**

**Seu palpite, quando ela me viu, era aparentemente que eu era uma médica vampira lá para amarrá-la a uma mesa e forçadamente cortá-la, porque ela fez uma tentativa muito fraca de fugir. Eu supunha que parecia diferente o suficiente para que ela não me reconhecesse pessoalmente, e não soubesse como Rosalie era. Quando ela tentou se levantar, Leah correu e pegou suas mãos. "Mãe, acalme-se", disse ela. "Não se machuque." **

**"Eu disse não!" Sue chorou, mas ela não tentou lutar com Leah - teria sido inútil; os lobos eram consideravelmente mais fortes que os humanos, mesmo sem o pelo. "Eu disse que ****_não_****!" **

**"Eu não sou médica", eu disse, "sou eu, Bella." Ela relaxou um pouco, embora ainda me olhasse desconfiada. "No entanto, eu recomendo fortemente que você me deixe procurar um médico. Você não vai passar por isso se insistir em continuar. Isso já aconteceu antes, existem meio-vampiros, mas ****_não_**** mães." **

**"Depende de mim", disse Sue teimosamente.**

**"Eu não discordei disso nem por um momento", eu disse. "Depende inteiramente de você. Não vou nem contar para quem ainda não sabe, se você não quer que eu conte. Mas, honestamente? Sue, você é uma idiota. Ninguém nunca sobreviveu a isso, a maioria das mulheres que tentaram nem cumpriram o termo." **

**"Como ****_você_**** sabe tanto sobre isso, afinal?" ela perguntou. **

**Resumi a história que recebi de Huilen e Nahuel. "Meu marido e eu pensamos que poderíamos ter ****_nossos_**** filhos", eu disse. "Temos uma barriga de aluguel alinhada e tudo mais. Mas não pediríamos que ela ****_morresse_**** só por isso - e você e Harry ****_já têm dois filhos_****." **

**"E não ****_teríamos_**** se eu tivesse matado ****_Leah_**** porque ****_ela_**** não era conveniente", cuspiu Sue.**

**Olhei por cima do ombro para Leah, que deu de ombros; aparentemente seu status acidental não era novidade para ela. "Seja como for", eu disse, "****_este_**** vai te matar." **

**"Você não pode ter certeza disso", ela disse timidamente. "Harry teria morrido, mas ..." **

**Eu pisquei para ela. "Você não sabia que ****_eu_**** estava vindo, ou você saberia que eu não era médica. Harry está por perto? Ele disse que te viraria depois que você desse à luz? É - bem, ****_seria_**** a melhor chance que você tem, mas eu duvido que Harry possa transformá-la em segurança." **

**"****_Você o_**** virou e você é nova", disse ela. Seu estômago roncou. "Seth, querido, você me fará mais ovos mexidos?" ela perguntou ao filho se desculpando, e Seth assentiu e correu para a cozinha. **

**"Prendi a respiração e derramei veneno em uma ferida aberta existente", eu disse. "Eu não duvido que você terá uma ferida infernal quando seu bebê ****_romper seu caminho fora da concha_****, mas estará no meio do abdome, longe do coração. A concha pode interferir que o veneno corra em sua corrente sanguínea corretamente, quer dizer, tem que conter veneno de alguma forma, ou o meio-vampiro venenoso que conheci teria transformado sua mãe antes de ****_ele_**** nascer. Ela morreu em vez disso. E é extremamente difícil para vampiros lidarem com humanos sem a experiência e controle que Harry não tem, então se ele tentasse criar outra ferida para o veneno, isso poderia matá-la em vez de ajudar." **

**Quando terminei esse discurso, Sue estava me olhando especulativamente. "Bem", disse ela, "obrigada por essa informação". **

**Eu pressionei o calcanhar da minha mão na minha testa. "Sue", eu disse. "Sue, isso é loucura. Eu voei para longe da minha família porque ouvi dizer que Harry havia desaparecido de Denali e queria ajudar a controlar a situação. Se você me pedir para ficar por mais duas semanas e virar você para que você possa ter este bebê mortal com uma chance de viver -", balancei a cabeça, prestes a me oferecer uma seringa na casa dos Forks em algum lugar e enchê-la com veneno que alguém mais poderia administrar, mas Sue falou. **

**"Longe da sua ****_família_****, hum?" Sue perguntou astuciosamente. **

**Meus olhos se abriram. "Você ****_não faria_****." **

**"Só porque eu não vou matar meu bebê para fazer isso não significa que eu não quero viver, Bella", disse Sue com uma voz falsamente gentil. "Já está ficando muito difícil manter seu pai no escuro, especialmente agora quando tudo ficaria arruinado se ele me visitasse pessoalmente. Billy está interferindo, mas às vezes também preciso ligar para ele. Ele não é estúpido." **

**"Sue, você não está apenas ameaçando me ****_envergonhar_**** se trouxer a possibilidade de informar Charlie", eu disse freneticamente. "Não é isso, se fosse ele já saberia meses atrás. Existem ****_leis _****pros vampiros, violar qualquer uma delas é punível com a morte, os legisladores estão de olho em mim e isso não me surpreenderia um ****_pouco_**** se eles estavam observando secretamente Charlie para se certificar de que eu não o deixei perceber nada. E não sou só eu que estaria com problemas, eles também o matariam." **

**"Não somos paranoicos", disse Sue presunçosamente.**

**"Não é ****_paranoia_**** quando ****_minha espécie é governada por um assassino em massa que lê mentes_****", eu disse. "Com pessoas igualmente assustadoras em seu emprego!" **

**Seth voltou com um enorme prato de ovos mexidos e Sue os engoliu, o que a impediu de falar por alguns minutos. "Você percebe que terá que beber sangue se quiser viver com isso", eu disse. "O bebê está sugando sangue e, se não puder obtê-lo da sua dieta, apenas obterá de você". **

**"Leah", disse Sue levemente. Sua filha fez uma cara realmente horrível, mas eu a ouvi sair e virar lobo, presumivelmente para matar alguma coisa e conseguir seu sangue para sua mãe. **

**"Você não precisa de mim aqui", eu disse. "Eu posso encontrar um hipodérmico na casa da família em Forks, provavelmente - Carlisle não trouxe todas as suas coisas médicas com ele - e preenchê-lo com veneno. Foi assim que minha mudança foi feita." **

**"Mas você ****_conheceu_**** um meio vampiro, e a tia dele que contou como ele nasceu", disse Sue. "Se eu vou passar por isso, preciso de um especialista, não é?" **

**"Então deixe-me ligar para o meu marido", eu disse. "Ele estava comigo o tempo todo, quando eu os conheci, e ele é médico -" Sue fez uma careta. "Ele não vai fazer você fazer o que não quiser!" Eu protestei. "Mas ele saberia melhor do que eu como cuidar de você, em geral!" Eu estava realmente esperando que ele ouvisse algo nos pensamentos de Sue que o deixasse convencê-la a desistir do projeto de ter um meio-vampiro. Mas as outras observações também eram verdadeiras. **

**"Não", ela disse. "Sem médicos. E se você estiver errada sobre o que ele fará e não fará? Eu não conheço seu marido." **

**"Rrrgh!" Eu disse, não muito rosnado, apenas exasperado demais para me preocupar com a linguagem. **

**A mão abrasadora de Seth bateu no meu braço. "Por favor, ajude minha mãe", disse ele em voz baixa. Ele parecia mais velho do que eu neste momento, mas ele estava agindo na sua idade real, o que apenas o manteve sob o limiar da capacidade de conseguir coisas por ser fofo e inocente. **

**"Estou tentando", eu disse a Seth. "Sra. Clearwater, tenho certeza de que meu marido não vai assaltá-la, principalmente se eu disser o contrário." **

**"Bem, eu não estou", disse Sue.**

**Eu desisto. "Tudo bem", eu disse. "Tudo bem. Onde está Harry?" **

**"Eu não sei exatamente", disse ela. "Ele estava voltando para Denali e então eu liguei para ele e disse que estava grávida e ele disse que iria se virar. Presumivelmente, ele ainda está a caminho." **

**"Se você não se importa com a minha pergunta, como você conseguiu seguramente -" eu comecei. Seth riu loucamente e Sue franziu o cenho. **

**"Eu me importo", ela interrompeu, e eu decidi que tinha sido rude o suficiente para que ela merecesse me interromper - apenas uma vez. "Mas eu suponho que você já sabia sobre essas tortas com as quais Harry morava no Alasca." **

**"Tanya e Kate?"**

**"E Irene ou qual seja o nome dela, por tudo que ela aparentemente se acalmou desde o auge", fungou Sue.**

**"Irina", eu disse. "Você sabe que durante as primeiras centenas de anos eles nunca entraram com um plano para deixar os humanos vivos, certo?" **

**"Eu disse", Sue disse friamente, "que eu me importo."**

**Suspirei. Evidentemente, ela foi deixada ilesa (pelo menos diretamente) pela experiência. Eu assumi desde a primeira vez que ouvi sobre as irmãs succubus que era uma questão de gênero que elas foram capazes de deixar seus brinquedos vivos depois de se tornarem vegetarianas, enquanto Edward não tinha essa expectativa. Desde que aprendi mais algumas coisas, fiquei meio convencida de que ele só estava cobrindo suas preocupações com as relações extraconjugais. Ou que pelo menos elas tinham sido um fator significativo. De qualquer forma, não havia nada de importante para ser encontrado nessa linha de investigação. **

**Leah escolheu esse momento para voltar com uma tigela grande cheia de sangue animal - ou algo parecido, imaginei, embora minha experiência com a fauna terrestre do noroeste do Pacífico fosse limitada. A própria Leah estava coberta de pequenos pontos vermelhos. A extração do sangue aparentemente fora uma bagunça. Sue aceitou a tigela e, com uma atitude bastante impressionante, tomou um gole. Aparentemente satisfeita com o sabor, ela esvaziou a tigela. **

**"Provavelmente quer sangue humano, você percebe", eu disse. "Nahuel disse que pode viver com sangue de animais ou mesmo alimentos que os humanos comem, mas ele é adulto e pode conscientemente decidir o que almoçar. O bebê não pode fazer isso e pode ou não continuar a sugar o que ****_você_**** precisa para permanecer viva, a menos que você dê sangue humano através de sua dieta". **

**"E onde você propõe pegar isso?" ela perguntou irritada. **

**Eu levantei minhas mãos. "Para seus propósitos, não precisa ser o suficiente para prejudicar sua fonte. Mas não posso extrair e nem Harry. Tenho certeza de que há vários membros da tribo que você poderia perguntar." **

**"A maioria deles é a favor de ****_matar_**** meu bebê", disse Sue. "Eu não acho que haverá muitos voluntários para doar sangue para mantê-lo saudável". **

**Eu assumi que ela estava apenas adivinhando o sexo e decidi que não valia a pena procurar. "Ou", eu disse, "você poderia me deixar ligar para o meu marido - espere agora, deixe-me terminar - os médicos podem comprar sangue. Não preciso dizer a ele para que serve. Ele confia em mim implicitamente. Eu, provavelmente, posso fazer com que ele me diga o que eu preciso fazer e dizer e que papéis eu preciso forjar para comprar um pouco de sangue. Ele vai achar isso um pouco estranho, mas ele não fará perguntas embaraçosas. E ele virá em um pacote fechado e apenas vou ter que sair do prédio enquanto você bebe ". **

**Sue parecia cética. "Que tipo de marido você tem que pode ligar para ele e pedir que ele lhe diga como comprar sangue humano - o que você não deveria beber - sem explicar para que serve?" **

**Eu me irritei e quase rugi, mas não queria provocar Leah ou Seth se transformarem com um som ameaçador. Esse era o ****_meu_**** Edward que ela estava ... meio que implicando vagamente um insulto leve. O que não foi legal, mas também não chamou a atenção. "Lembre-se", eu disse, "minha espécie é governada por um assassino em massa que lê mentes. Você sabe, toda a razão pela qual eu ativei o bando em primeiro lugar. Sou a única pessoa que conheço no mundo que ele não pode ler. Meu marido sabe que é mais seguro se ele não saiba de tudo. E ele ****_confia em mim_****." **

**Sue apertou os lábios. "Vou deixar você tentar isso, se parecer que eu preciso de mais do que posso obter das pessoas da tribo. Rachel, você se importaria de ser a pessoa que pergunta? Você terá mais chances de conseguir um acordo do que a maioria das pessoas que pode tentar". Rachel estava parada muito quieta, assistindo a conversa. **

**"Claro, senhora Clearwater", ela suspirou.**

**"Se isso é tudo", eu disse, "eu também vou embora um pouco. Preciso dizer a Edward que estou bem e por quanto tempo vou estar aqui, e então quero caçar". Eu olhei para Rachel. "Eu não acho que seria muito útil para manter a luta no mínimo, mas se você puder pensar em algo útil para eu fazer, me avise. Eu também posso ajudar já que terei que ficar por aqui por duas semanas". **

**Sue não tinha objeção, então Rachel e eu saímos de casa: ela para fingir ser da Cruz Vermelha, eu para encontrar uma maneira de dizer a Edward que eu ficaria fora por duas semanas inteiras.**

**Menos, se Sue morresse.**

* * *

**Eu liguei para Edward. Conversamos por cerca de uma hora, ficando irritados com o tempo terrivelmente longo de duas semanas. Então eu encontrei e comi uma baleia assassina e passeei pela praia por algumas horas. Seth me encontrou por volta das três da manhã e disse que seu pai havia chegado. **

**Harry não parecia um vampiro feliz quando fui falar com ele. Ele estava em uma cabana velha e isolada na floresta perto da reserva, para evitar provocar lobos na matilha de Becky. O prédio cheirava a Sue o suficiente para que eu imaginei que era ali que ela se encontrava com o marido. **

**"Ei", eu disse como uma saudação. Harry mudou de posição desconfortavelmente, ainda incapaz de discernir que eu era uma pessoa - e tendo muitos outros motivos para estar infeliz além disso - mas ele acenou. "Quanto Seth já te contou?" Eu perguntei, quando o jovem lobisomem partiu. **

**"Quase tudo", disse Harry sem expressão. "Você realmente acha que ela vai morrer?" **

**"As chances não são boas", eu disse honestamente. "Conheço quatro meio-vampiros vivos e dez que não conseguiram nascer, tenho motivos para acreditar que não ouvi falar de todos que não sobreviveram e nunca ouvi falar de alguém cuja mãe tenha. Dito isto, ****_é_**** provável que Sue tenha uma chance melhor do que qualquer uma delas - mesmo sem aceitar a ajuda de um médico, o que me tornaria muito mais otimista do que eu estou. Acho que o pai dos outros híbridos não se preocupava com as mães e não tentou cuidar delas ou transformá-las quando deram à luz". **

**"Mas você ainda acha que ela deveria abortar", disse Harry.**

**"Sim", eu disse. "É um risco insano de correr mesmo com a possibilidade disponível de que ela viva. Isso não é apenas um pouco arriscado, é algo que literalmente ninguém nunca viveu. Mas ela não vai. Ela nem deixa eu falar com Edward qualquer coisa, longe de deixá-lo aparecer com as ferramentas relevantes." **

**"Eu não sabia que era possível", murmurou Harry. "Eu pensei ... quero dizer, os Denalis nunca tiveram que se preocupar com ... nada." **

**"Os Denalis de quem você fala são todas três mulheres", eu disse. "É diferente ao contrário, embora eu não tivesse certeza disso quando te virei. Não me ocorreu que seriam as informações que você precisava, mas, em retrospecto, gostaria de ter mencionado." Suspirei. "Eu sinto muito." **

**"Eu senti tanto a falta dela", Harry disse suavemente. "E ela estava ficando cada vez mais difícil de lembrar com o passar do tempo e eu não aguentava, que eu pudesse esquecê-la, que ela talvez não quisesse me ver novamente - e eu sabia que não deveria apenas fugir de Denali direto para ela imediatamente, que eu não era seguro, mas depois que eu pude estar perto de um humano sem matá-lo, a única coisa que restou foi convencê-la a me ver. E então, quase duas semanas depois, ela finalmente disse que me encontraria aqui, e eu estava fazendo visitas regulares, mas acho que fiquei muito tempo porque os Denalis notaram e ligaram ... mas é bom que você esteja aqui." **

**"Você deveria ligar para o Denali de sua escolha e dizer que decidiu sair e viver por conta própria", eu disse. "Dessa forma, eles não esperam que você volte. Já que você demonstrou a eles que você é seguro perto de humanos, eles não terão nenhum interesse em rastrear você." **

**"Eu deveria", murmurou Harry. Ele pegou o telefone e discou o número de Eleazar. "Olá", disse ele, quando o ex-Volturi atendeu. Parei de respirar e fiquei perfeitamente imóvel, para evitar fazer barulhos que Eleazar ouviria. **

**"Harry?" perguntou a voz de Eleazar. **

**"Sou eu", disse Harry. "Ocorreu-me que você se perguntaria para onde eu tinha ido ... eu decidi me mudar. Você sabe que eu estou tendo problemas para me dar bem com Laurent e Irina e Kate e Tanya e David ... eu pensei que seria melhor se eu fosse embora. Não comi ninguém. Não vou começar. Só quero viver sozinho agora." **

**"Bem ... tudo bem, Harry, se é isso que você quer", Eleazar disse com relutância. "Mas saiba que você é bem-vindo de volta a qualquer momento e que, se precisar de algo, pode nos ligar." **

**"Obrigado", Harry disse suavemente. "Eu vou deixar você saber se meu número de telefone mudar. Obrigado por me deixar entrar em sua casa, e por favor, agradeça também a Carmen. Adeus." **

**"Eu vou", prometeu Eleazar. "Adeus, Harry." **

**Harry fechou o telefone e eu comecei a respirar novamente. Era um pouco desconfortável não respirar, apenas porque me privava de um senso, embora eu tivesse muita prática do meu hábito de caçar debaixo d'água e recorresse a prender a respiração mais facilmente do que minha família costumava. Harry disse: "Eu deveria ter pensado em fazer isso assim que tivesse demorado mais do que eles estavam acostumados." **

**"Estou meio surpreso que eles não tenham ficado curiosos sobre as partidas de mais de 24 horas antes", eu disse.**

**"Eu disse a eles que estava apenas explorando, que gostava de ficar sozinho", disse ele. "É um grande parque. E eles sabiam que eu não gostava tanto da maioria do grupo." **

**"Justo", eu disse. Ouvi alguém se aproximar da casa com dois pés em uma caminhada descontraída; provavelmente Leah ou Seth com algumas notícias ou perguntas. **

**"Por favor, não deixe minha esposa morrer", Harry disse de repente. "Eu não sei como posso passar sem ela. E Seth é tão jovem que ele não pode perder sua mãe." **

**"Farei tudo o que puder exceto agredi-la para mantê-la viva", eu disse. "Mas ela não está me deixando ser tão útil quanto eu gostaria. Talvez você possa fazer um trabalho melhor convencendo-a a me deixar trazer Edward para dentro". **

**"Ela é muito teimosa, Sue é", murmurou Harry.**

**E esse foi o fim dessa conversa, porque naquele momento a porta se abriu e lá estava Charlie.**

* * *

**A princípio, todos nos entreolhamos. Havia uma chance, ainda que remota, de que Charlie não me reconhecesse nem a Harry - especialmente não no escuro; não eram nem quatro da manhã e eu não tinha ideia do que o teria possuído para passear pela floresta a essa hora. Supersônico e rápido, eu disse a Harry: "Se ele não nos reconhecer, finja que estamos perdidos e não falamos inglês". **

**Charlie atirou esse plano para o inferno imediatamente - "****_Harry_****?"**

**Eu estava quase ofendida por ele ter reconhecido Harry e não eu, mas é claro que ele tinha motivos para pensar que Harry poderia estar em qualquer lugar, enquanto a última vez que ele checou eu estava na Noruega jogando truant e recém-casada. Além disso, esse era aparentemente o barraco de Harry. **

**"... Olá", disse Harry.**

**"Harry, é você?" exigiu Charlie. "O que você está fazendo aqui? O que há com seu rosto? Billy e sua esposa estão me dando uma desviada - e quem é essa?" Ele me olhou mais de perto e eu fiquei muito quieta, tentando evitar projetar qualquer maneirismo que me fizesse parecer familiar. "Você ... é ..." **

**"Charlie", disse Harry, distraindo momentaneamente meu pai de sua tentativa de descobrir o que estava acontecendo comigo. "Por favor, confie em mim. Não é bom para você estar aqui. Por favor, vá para casa, vá para a cama e acorde e pense nisso como um sonho." **

**"Porra nenhuma", disse Charlie, e uma pequena chama de esperança na terra das metáforas piscou. "Eu poderia deixar pra lá se você desaparecesse por uma semana e não explicasse, mas Harry, eu não tenho uma história verificável sobre onde você esteve desde julho! Billy e Sue contradizem um ao outro, eles se contradizem, você está sempre doente, visitando parentes ou fazendo algum trabalho extremamente longo e eu só não acredito nisso por quase dois meses, meu amigo, e Sue não me deixou dar uma olhada e checá-la já faz alguns dias também. Os filhos dela me expulsaram quando tentei ontem à noite - eu juro que Leah parecia que ela poderia morder minha cabeça." **

**"Charlie, eu estou bem", disse Harry. "Estou completamente bem. E isso é tudo que você precisa saber, e é muito importante que isso seja tudo o que você sabe, e acho que você deve ir para casa e ir para a cama agora." **

**"Não é tão simples assim", disse Charlie. "Eu tenho colegas de trabalho. Às vezes eu menciono coisas para eles. Eu disse a eles que não conseguia falar com você, no final de julho. ****_Voltei à_**** conversa na semana passada. Estava disposto a confiar em Billy e Sue bastante, mas eles não são os amigos dos outros policiais. E os policiais começam a se perguntar o que está acontecendo quando alguém desaparece há tanto tempo e sua esposa e um amigo da família estão interferindo. Este sou eu vagando por todos os lugares em que você pode estar escondido numa hora ímpia da manhã, então na segunda-feira, Rick não me pergunte 'ei, seu amigo Harry não apareceu ainda' e eu tenho que dizer 'não' e ele precise iniciar uma investigação".**

**Não consegui conter uma palavrão. **

**Charlie olhou para mim novamente. **

**"Garota", disse ele, e meu coração ainda afundou, "não ligo para as coisas loucas que você meteu - mantenha uma língua civilizada em sua cabeça". **

* * *

**"E você chegou aqui como?" Charlie me perguntou, cerca de uma hora e meia depois.**

**"Eu voei", eu disse. **

**"Você também pode ****_voar_****?!"**

**"Em um ****_avião_****"****_,_**** eu disse. "Você tem certeza ****_absoluta _****de que não está sendo seguido ou rastreado? Você não notou nenhuma pessoa estranha e pálida por perto, não houve desaparecimentos inexplicáveis em um raio de 160 quilômetros além de Harry ...?"**

**"Não que eu tenha notado", murmurou Charlie. Eu pensei que ele poderia estar desapontado por eu não poder voar. "Mas se for um ... vocês seriamente se chamam de 'vampiros'?"**

**"Sim, esse é o termo em português para criaturas imortais que bebem sangue", suspirei. Eu estava explicando 'coisas que você pode não saber sobre o mundo 101' para Charlie desde que ficou claro que sua cooperação seria necessária para impedir que o segredo exploda mais além de seus atuais limites. Ele estava tão desconfortável com o conceito que pensei que se ele tivesse tropeçado em algo que não deveria ter visto cinco ou seis semanas atrás, ele teria bloqueado tudo da cabeça e feito o encobrimento a pedido sem precisando saber detalhes. Do jeito que estava, os desvios que ele recebeu não o deixou se satisfazer com explicações parciais.**

**"Se um vampiro está me seguindo, eu não teria percebido", disse Charlie. **

**"De qualquer forma, não há mais ninguém a alguns quilômetros", disse Harry calmamente. A borda da parte habitada da reserva ficava a seis quilômetros do barraco, e o alcance de Harry parecia estar a cerca de cinco quilômetros, independentemente de ele conhecer as pessoas que estava sentindo ou não. O barraco em si tinha origens pouco claras, mas era um dos lugares mais escondidos de Harry desde que ele era criança; Charlie já esteve lá uma vez antes, quando Harry estava tentando gerar interesse em consertá-lo para um propósito ou outro que nenhum deles se lembrava.**

**"Então você não foi seguido ****_aqui_****", eu disse, "pelo menos não de perto. Isso é bom. Eu posso ter sido muito cautelosa; Só Deus sabe quantas pessoas os Volturi gostariam de ****_observar_****, mas eles só têm tanta gente para espalhar por ai. Mas papai, isso não significa que você pode falar sobre isso com ninguém. ****_Ninguém mesmo_****, exceto Quileutes, eles estão bem, e certos indivíduos que eles não tiveram escolha a não ser contar. Se pessoas de fora o suficiente descobrirem, causará uma grande agitação que os Volturi ****_definitivamente_**** descobrirão e definitivamente intervirão."**

**Charlie assentiu lentamente. "E Sue?" ele perguntou finalmente. "Ela está bem?" **

**Mordi meu lábio enquanto Harry vinha com uma explicação. A expressão de Charlie ficou mais sombria quando ele ouviu a história de sua gravidez, a separação dos lobos e a recusa de Sue em me deixar perguntar como Edward conseguia sangue humano. "Ajudaria se eu falasse com ela?" ele perguntou baixinho. **

**"Vou tentar, quando ela acordar mais tarde esta manhã", disse Harry. "Só cheguei aqui há algumas horas. Se não puder, você pode tentar - mas acho que ela não vai se mexer."**

**"Não me surpreenderia", disse Charlie, olhando para o teto. Era difícil para mim adivinhar o quanto ele conseguia distinguir à luz da lua que entrava pelas janelas. Minha visão noturna não era algo sobre o qual eu escrevi extensivamente antes de virar.**

**"Você parece cansado", eu disse. **

**"Um pouco", ele admitiu. "Eu tenho amanhã de folga, no entanto, logo não me faz tanto mal em passar a noite toda".**

**"Você tem que dormir, pai. Você não é um vampiro", eu disse. "Ainda." **

**"Oh-ho-ho não, Bells", disse ele. "Isso - não - não."**

**"Seria mais seguro", eu disse. "De várias maneiras."**

**Charlie balançou a cabeça. "Bells, eu sei que você não é como eu assim, mas eu crio raízes. Não posso desaparecer da minha vida." **

**"Ok, bem - pense sobre isso", eu disse. "Agora que você sabe e não pode desconhecer ... a oferta está sobre a mesa. Diga a palavra e eu farei."**

**"Não é provável, Bells." **

**"Acho que agora posso apenas enviar as versões não photoshopadas das minhas fotos de casamento", suspirei. **

**"Isso", disse Charlie, "será bom o suficiente para mim." **

* * *

**Harry, Charlie, outra tentativa minha, um apelo de Rachel, o lamento de Leah e os olhos de cachorrinho de Seth não fizeram nada para convencer Sue de qualquer maneira. **

**No entanto, o fato de ela não poder mais ameaçar contar a Charlie para mim significava que eu não precisava esperar que ela concordasse com nada - **

**O que significava que eu estava andando pelo quintal dela discutindo comigo mesma sobre ir contra a vontade dela ou não. **

**Uma consideração importante com a qual eu estava lutando era quanto do meu desejo de ligar para Edward e fazê-lo vir aqui era ****_exatamente isso_****. Honestamente, eu ****_realmente odeio_**** guardar segredos dele. Não parecia certo. O fato de Charlie não parecer estar sob vigilância não fazia com que parecesse mais urgente. Eu odiava ficar longe de Edward por mais de algumas horas de cada vez.**

**Em uma tentativa de separar quais dos meus sentimentos eram sobre ****_Edward_**** e o quais eram sobre ****_obter ajuda médica para Sue_****, eu pensei em ligar para Carlisle. Carlisle tinha mais conhecimentos médicos. Se eu dissesse a ele o que estava acontecendo, ele provavelmente tiraria uma folga do trabalho e apareceria e ajudaria Sue. Ele não conseguia ler a mente dela e encontrar um argumento que a convencesse a aceitar o que ****_mais_**** precisava, mas ele era uma pessoa carismática e agradável o suficiente para poder ter uma chance disso de qualquer maneira. Eu ignorei, para os propósitos do experimento mental, o fato de que Edward podia ler ****_a mente de Carlisle_****, e, portanto, trazer Carlisle para a cena seria duas pessoas aprendendo sobre os lobos e a situação dos Clearwaters, não apenas uma.**

**Eu descobri, previsivelmente, que estava menos entusiasmada em ligar para Carlisle. Ou, quando tentei outra substituição, Rosalie. Eu não estava tão interessada em contar sobre a situação. Em parte, eu me senti menos intitulado ao tempo deles - enquanto eles realmente estariam vindo pela Sue, não eu, toda a questão foi minha culpa desde que eu ativei o lobo que atacou o homem que eu tive que transformar que acabou com a esposa carregando um bebê perigoso.**

**Eu decidi que era bobagem, desconsiderei e identifiquei a outra razão pela qual eu não tinha vontade de telefonar para eles, além do mero não-Edwardismo. Se eu tivesse que trazer alguém que não fosse o meu próprio Edward, então ****_eu_**** não estava pessoalmente lidando com a situação. Não era só que eu não tinha o direito de pedir ajuda a eles. Se eu dissesse a eles que me sentia assim, eles - bem, Carlisle pelo menos, talvez não Rosalie - pensariam que eu estava sendo boba e que, é claro, eu poderia pedir o que eu precisasse.**

**Edward, por outro lado, sentia e agia como quase uma extensão de mim mesma. Eu nem pensei que ele contestaria a descrição. Se eu conseguisse que ****_Edward_**** me ajudasse com alguma coisa, ainda parecia que eu tinha conseguido a coisa - eu tive essa impressão sobre a minha capacidade de manter meu paradeiro em segredo, mesmo que ele estivesse cobrindo minhas viagens pelo continente.**

**Com tudo isso analisado, cheguei à conclusão de que ****_realmente_**** não achava importante forçar intervenções médicas em Sue que ela não aceitaria quando oferecidas. Também estava começando a parecer que ela não era capaz de ser convencida. Eu sabia disso antes, realmente, ou teria ficado do lado de Becky e teria encontrado uma maneira de impedir fisicamente Sue de contar qualquer coisa a Charlie quando ameaçada. (Por exemplo, não teria sido difícil tirar o telefone dela, e seus filhos já estavam evitando ele de tentar visitá-la pessoalmente). Então, não Edward. Ou pelo menos nenhuma presença física de Edward.**

**Liguei para ele novamente. **


End file.
